Doppler Effect
by Zombie Boy
Summary: My second fic, taking on some pairing that you don't see very often in the Kim Possible fandom. Warning: Some situations may reach the absurd -read at your own risk. Additional warning: rating changed due to some adult content. COMPLETE- see authors note.
1. Chapter 1

Doppler Shift.

A Kim Possible Fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

Doppler Effect.

_The apparent difference between the frequency at which sound or light waves leave a source and that at which they reach an observer, caused by relative motion of the observer and the wave source. This phenomenon is used in astronomical measurements, in Mössbauer effect studies, and in radar and modern navigation. It was first described (1842) by Austrian physicist Christian Doppler. _

Encyclopedia Britannica.

Chapter One.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Anne Possible sighed and stretched, leaning back against the counter. Picking up her coffee, she took a sip and glanced at the timer, which sat ticking away quietly a few feet away.

The dial showed there were five minutes to go. Putting her cup down, she happened to glance out the window to the backyard, where Kim and Ron were getting in some last minute cramming for their midterms.

It was late spring, and the Colorado weather had finally turned nice, so Kim and Ron were making the most of it. It was sunny, warm, and the sky was a brilliant blue, with the mountains gleaming white with their snowcaps.

Holding her mug in her hands, she watched her daughter and her best friend (who, in many ways, was like a son to Anne and James) study.

She watched as Kim pointed something out to Ron, who nodded and leaned back to take a swig from his bottle of water. Only to have the contents of said bottle squirt out all over him.

Anne laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement as Ron hopped up onto his feet and began to hop around as Kim, laughing, rolled over onto her back.

She shook her head as Ron struck an incredibly goofy, yet heroic pose. "Oh Ron..." she said, putting down her coffee cup.

Outside Ron dropped the heroic pose, looked down at himself, shrugged, and nonchalantly pulled his shirt off. Anne froze, her eyes going wide in surprise as she got a look at Ron's physique.

"Oh, my..." she said under her breath as Ron wrung out his shirt.

Anne was surprised to say the least, by what she saw of what was under Ron's shirt. _Taunt _echoed through her mind, along with words and situations that part of her realized that a woman in her forties should not be thinking about an underage boy in her teens, while another part of her went _"Hubba, hubba, hubba."_

_Ding! _ Went the timer, snapping her out of her reverie and back to reality.

Shaking her head, Anne felt warmth radiating up through her body to her cheeks, and something wet on her cheek.

"_Oh God, I was _NOT _just drooling over Ron."_ she thought to herself, wiping her cheek off. Grabbing a pair of oven mitts she opened the oven and took out the apple and set it on the counter. Turning off the oven Anne sat down at the kitchen table, and began to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Okay Anne, get a hold of yourself." she told herself, speaking in a low voice. "You're married to James, and you've got three wonderful children. You do not need to go drooling over a boy who's in his teens." she continued, taking another deep breath and slowly letting it out.

Unbidden, the image of a shirtless Ron popped up in her mind. "Dammit..." she muttered, glad that James and the boys were out at the zoo. "Get control, get control, get control..." she repeated in a low mantra.

After running through the multiplication tables for a few minutes, Anne was feeling reasonably calm. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the clock and realized that she had about two hours before James and the boys came back.

"_Physician, heal thyself." _she thought, the quote from Luke seeming quite appropriate. In this case, her response would be a cold shower and some counseling.

The counseling would have to wait until Monday, this being Saturday, but the cold shower she could take care of right now. Getting up, she set the pie back on the counter and headed upstairs to the shower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The chatter of dinner conversation mixed together with the clink of silverware on plates as the Possibles and Ron supped around the kitchen table. Kim and Ron huddled together, discussing something relating to their missions, while Jim and Tim scarfed down their food while simultaneously conversing in the special language of twins, the gestures and phrases both archaic and subtle, completely unintelligible to outsiders.

Anne and James sat and talked about their days while they both kept an eye on the twins -a habit shared by all parents everywhere.

Which was why a sudden _click_ made Anne and James stop in mid conversation and look. The sound had come from where the twins were sitting, no doubt about it.

"What was that?" Anne asked them.

"I didn't-" Jim began, looking innocent.

"-hear anything." Tim finished, also looking innocent.

"I definitely heard a 'click'." James said, giving the boys a stern look. "What was that?" he asked.

"Ummmm..." they began, trying to think of something to say.

Anything they would have said was interrupted by a _ploop_ noise from the mashed potatoes. Everyone held stock still and stared at the bowl, where a cavity formed by a bubble was closing in on itself. Slowly another one rose to the surface and broke with another _ploop_.

Ron swallowed nervously as that bubble was followed by another, and another. Steam began to escape from the sides of the bowl.

"Ahhh..." Ron began.

"Hit the deck!" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket. "Gonna blow!"

Everyone ducked underneath the table moments before the hissing and popping bowl of mashed potatoes went critical and exploded, sending white, buttery, goo everywhere.

The silence that followed was broken by the rhythmic chiming of Kim's Kimmunicator. Sensing an out to a tense situation, Ron raised his hand.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs P," he asked. "May Kim and I be excused? Ah, duty calls."

Glancing behind him at the mess their sons had made, James and Anne nodded. "Yes, you're excused." James said. "Just don't stay out too late." Anne added.

"We won't Mom." Kim said before she and Ron disappeared in a flash.

Jim and Tim watched them haul out of there, then turned back to see their parents glaring at them.

"Uh-" Jim said.

"-Oh." Tim finished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lecturing Jim and Tim -again- on why high -energy devices made out of spare parts, old toys, and junk do not belong at the dinner table, and then grounding them for two weeks.

"They certainly are a handful, aren't they?" James asked, having just come down from putting them to bed.

Blowing a wisp of hair out of her eyes Anne sighed. "Yes, they are." she agreed.

Dropping the sponge in the bucket she stood up and looked around at the kitchen. As messes went, this one was one of the boys lesser ones. There hadn't been any structural damage, the only damage had been a broken glass.

Wiping everything down had been thankfully easy, this being the kitchen, but there had been a lot of it. Plus she hadn't been expecting to have to wipe down the entire ceiling due to the dust, and she was _tired_.

"_Getting old, Annie."_ a voice chided in her head. _"Aw, shaddup." _ she told it as James came up behind her and put his hands on his shoulders.

Anne moaned softly as he began to massage her shoulders. "Mmmm..." she said, leaning back into him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." James said, leaning forwards so he could smell his wifes hair. "Did you change shampoos?" he asked. "Your hair smells different."

"Mm- hmm." Anne answered, closing her eyes as James hands worked their magic on her back. "It's a new herbal mix I picked up the other day."

"I like it." James said, lowering his head to nibble at the back of his wifes neck. "Have I mentioned that I've been having the most dirty thoughts about you?" he murmured in her ear.

A smile formed on Anne's lips. "James, the kids..." she began as her husband kept nibbling on the back of her neck.

"Kim and Ron are out saving the world, and the boys are already asleep." James said wrapping his arms around her waist. "And did I mention they're getting dirtier?" he added.

Anne chewed on her lip as she ran a hand along James' arm. "Oh, Dr. Possible, you dirty, _dirty_, man." she purred, twisting out of his grasp and leading him to the living room. "Tell me more..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anne sighed and stared at the clock on the bedside. 4:55 am, it read. Looking out the window, she saw the eastern sky was beginning to lighten with the first promises of dawn.

Sighing again she rubbed her eyes and stared forlornly at the ceiling. Beside her, James lay sound asleep, their passion earlier having put him into a deep and restful sleep.

Anne, on the other hand, hadn't managed to sleep a wink, being racked with guilt and unable to sleep. She was feeling that way because hours before she had been making passionate love to her husband she had been literally drooling over Ron.

She knew she deeply loved her husband, and there was no way she was ever going to replace him in her life, but...

...but when they making love, for just a moment, a tiny part of her in the back of her brain had wanted to fantasize that it was Ron who she was with.

Anne had immediately buried that thought and lost herself in the moment, but afterwards, when they were lying side by side in sweaty exhaustion, guilt had come creeping in on panthers pads as James had drifted off to sleep.

And as the night had wore on, fatigue had started to set in, and with it paranoia. She imagined for brief moments, terrifying in their power, that her husband would find out, that he would leave her, that word of it would get out, that her children would be the targets of ridicule and shame.

She had banished those thought as soon as she had them, telling herself that would never happen. but they stayed in the back of her mind, whispering their dark promises.

Anne looked out the window again at the the pre-dawn horizon and sighed again, pleading for sleep to come.

Downstairs there was a metallic _clink! _That made Anne sit up in bed, reflexively drawing the covers up to protect her modesty. She listened for a moment and recognized the sound as that of the front door being unlocked.

Throwing back the covers, Anne got out of bed and grabbed her robe, wrapping it around herself before she hurried downstairs to where she knew Kim was coming in.

She got downstairs just as Kim got the door lock undone and staggered. Anne started as she got a look at her daughter. Her hair was tangled and matted, mixed in with all sorts of grime, her clothes were torn and burnt, from the knees down she was covered in an unidentified pale green substance, and there was a red mark on her face that looked like she gotten hit by a high velocity waffle.

"Kimmie, what happened to you?" Anne asked, coming closer to her daughter.

Kim's face twitched as she spoke. "M-morons... waffles... s-so much p-p-pudding!" was all she said before collapsing into her mothers arms.

Anne was about to ask Kim what she was talking about when she saw that her daughter was fast asleep. Sighing and smiling at her daughter, Anne threw one of Kim's arms around her shoulder and took her upstairs, where she cleaned up Kim before changing her into her PJ's and putting her to bed.

She then tottered off to her own bed, where mercifully she was able to drift off to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey chica, why you so down?"

Anne looked up with a jerk to see Deunan Knute, RN and head of nursing at Middleton general Hospital, standing in front of her. Or to be more specific, she saw Deunan's ample chest as she leaned over her.

"Gaah!" Anne said, leaning back. "Watch where you put those things Deunan!"

Deunan grinned and sat down opposite Anne. "Thought that'd get your attention." she said impishly. "So, what's up?"

Anne sighed and looked over at her best friend. "Sleep, or the lack of it." she answered.

"Worrying about Kim again?" asked Deunan, arching an eyebrow.

Anne shook her head and leaned forwards towards her friend. "I wish it was about Kim..." she said in a low voice. "It's about me and James..."

Deunan's eyes got wide and she glanced around quickly at the hospital cafeteria that they were both in.

"Oh boy." she said, leaning in towards Anne. "We can't talk about this here." she said in a whisper. "Come with me."

Grabbing Anne, she dragged her out her seat, out of the cafeteria, down the hall and into the Janitors closet, which was right next to the elevator machinery. Yanking the janitor out of the closet, Deunan deposited him on a passing gurney and then pushed Anne into the closet.

"Sorry honey." she called before steeping into the closet and shutting the door after her.

On the gurney, the janitor shrugged and pulled the folded up arts section out of his hip pocket. Leaning back he began to read the reviews of the play that had just opened at the local community playhouse.

"Your wife is weird, you know that Briareos?" the intern pushing the gurney said.

Briareos shrugged. "Eh, it's one of the reasons why I love her Jimmy." he said. "Could you drop me off at the vending machines?" he asked.

"Sure thing." the intern said as Briareos leaned forwards to examine a column. "Something interesting?"

"Yeah. Audience reviews of my play." Briareos said. "They like it..."

Back in the janitors closet Anne turned to Deunan and crossed her arms. "Okay, now that we've gone through all that, can I tell you now?" she asked.

"Mm -hm." Deunan said, drumming her fingers on the door in case there was anybody trying to listen in on the conversation through the door. "You said something about you and James?"

Anne nodded as she chewed on her lower lip. "Yeah..." she said, trying to figure out the best way to put it. "You see, on Saturday, I was kinda, well..." she trailed off for a moment, then too k a breath and leaned in to her best friend. "Drooling over a younger man.."

Deunan gave her a deadpan look. "That's it?" she asked. "You were looking at some eye candy?"

Anne hugged herself and looked down at the floor. That told Deunan that there was more to it, and she knew the only way to get out of Anne was to coax it out of her. "There's more, isn't there." she said "What'd you do, fantazise about him?"

"I wanted to." Anne answered. "But I didn't."

Deunan blinked and gave her friend a deadpan look. "That's it?" she asked, then laughed and gave Anne a play punch in the arm. "Don't worry about it." she said. "You think you're the first woman to fantasize about forbidden fruit?"

Anne looked at Deunan like she had sprouted a second head. "B-but.." she stammered.

"No buts." Deunan said, putting a finger on Anne's lips. "Unless we're talking men's butts, that's another story." she added mischievously "It's okay to have a hankering for something different, just as long as you don't let it go any farther than that."

Anne opened her mouth to say something, thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah." she said. "You're right." she said. "Thank you."

Deunan beamed. "That's what friends are for." she chirped. "Now lets get out of here, before they think something untoward s is happening."

Anne rolled her eyes as Deunan opened the closet door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was happy. Finals were over, he had passed, and after a mission a day for the week leading up to said finals, it had been mercifully quiet. Fisk, the Senors, Motor Ed, Duff Killigan, they had been coming out of the woodwork all week, and he was wore out.

Kim, he knew wasn't doing much better. She had her various extracurricular activities on her plate in addition to schoolwork and their hero gig, and she was practically DOA. In fact, they had been so busy with the hero gig that Kim had to forgo a lot of them to keep up with the bad guys.

Which was why they were lying on the lawn in the Possible backyard, doing nothing instead of the big celebration they had planned. They were dead tired, not in the mood to talk to anyone, and Kim was certainly _not _in the mood to risk a run in with Rockwaller, who was undoubtedly looking to give Kim shit about ditching the local scene.

There had been some good parts about being so busy, at least from Ron's point of view. With him so busy, the jocks and other assorted Neanderthals at the school hadn't been able to stuff him in his locker. Plus, Kim had barely had to deal with Bonnie, so she was actually in a pretty good mood.

The fact that those two maniacs they'd ran into a couple of weeks earlier hadn't shown up was a plus too. Dodging high velocity waffles wasn't as funny as it sounded. And he wasn't even going to start on the pudding. If he ever even _saw _a pudding cup it would be too soon.

Thats what made the fact that after busting his ass all week, Ron felt he had _earned_ this slacking off time. And then later on this evening, he had a hot date. Of course, he was still trying to figure out how to tell Kim that he was _dating_, but he'd think of something...

"Kim, Ron, lemonade..."

Ron's eyes snapped open. "Thanks Mrs P." he called. "I got it." he told Kim, jumping to his feet.

He paused for a moment to stretch, and his pants chose at the moment to let go and fall to earth.

"Gaaaack!" Ron said, bending down to grab at his pants. "Not again... damn pants..."

Eyes closed, Kim snorted in amusement as Ron buckled his pants back up, then ran into the house to get the lemonade.

"Gravity get you again?" Anne asked as Ron stepped into the kitchen.

Ron nodded and hung his head. "Yeah..." he said. "One of these days, I'll beat it!" he said, striking a heroic pose (with one hand holding onto his pants just in case) before taking the tray from Anne.

As Ron headed back to where Kim was, Anne took a moment to cast an appreciative glance at Ron's rear, then checked on the casserole in the oven before returning to the paper she was writing.

"Got the lemonade, KP." Ron said as he came up.

"Thanks, Ron." Kim said, sitting up as Ron put the tray down. "God, what a week."

"You said it." Ron said with a nod. "But now we got summer vacation. No school, nothing but missions to worry about..." he added, pouring Kim a glass. "Here you go."

Kim took the glass and had a healthy sip. "And don't forget parties." she said, enjoying the taste of lemonade on her tounge. "And now dating won't be such a hassle."

Ron almost agreed with her on that, but caught himself at the last moment. _"Careful Ron."_he told himself. _"Remember, dealing with a land mine here. Handle with care."_

"Not to mention all the late night chop socky marathons." he said, giving Kim a reply that wouldn't rouse any suspicions.

"Can't forget those." Kim said as she watched Ron fill his own glass. "Right now, laughing at poorly sub titled Hong Kong action flicks doesn't sound too bad right about now."

For a second, he was about to agree, then her remembered: Hot date, _tonight_. Can't tell Kim- bad reaction. His brain froze for a second, trying to think of a good cover- so, his mouth, not hearing any orders from higher up, took the initiative.

"Aah, not tonight Kim." he said. "Parents got the night off. Gonna spend some quality time with them, y'know, do the family thing."

Kim blinked for a second, kind of surprised that Ron's workaholic parents had decided to take a Friday night off, but accepted it.

"Okay." she said. "Maybe later."

Ron nodded. "Later. After all, we got all summer."

"Yeah." Kim said. "We do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man..."_

Ron smiled to himself as he sang along to Billy Gibbons. He wasn't wearing a silk suit or black tie- just his everyday clothes. He had changed his jeans due to a freak mud puddle accident involving a Corrola being chased by a lime green Superbird, followed by a black and gold 70's Trans -Am along with a 67' GT 500.

His preparations followed a distinct routine: Clean clothes, brush hair, brush teeth. Once that was taken care of, he then slipped on the bracelet that jammed his tracking chip, then placed his hand on the transponder that came with the bracelet.

When he activated the transponder, it simply snatched the signal the chip was sending, then started to rebroadcast it at the same strength at the same time the bracelet activated, jamming the signal from the chip.

Ron then snapped what looked like a Bluetooth phone attachment to his communicator, which linked him to the transponder via cell networks and rebroadcast the signal, with the proper GPS positioning.

This way, he could go out on his dates, and if Wade or Kim contacted him, it would read as if he was at home, so he could date with relative safety.

Relative was the operative word here- there was still a chance he could be spotted by someone from school or a alert member of the media, so thats why his other set of preparations was necessary.

Before he headed downstairs, Ron grabbed a pair of second gen surplus night vision goggles and put them on. Once he was downstairs, Ron headed to the basement, which had its own entrance- and where the exterior light was off.

Clicking on the NVG's, he was able to navigate the dark basement easily and slip out the back door. Crossing the backyard and hopping the fence was just as easy, and he landed as softly as he could on the path that ran alongside the drainage ditch that was behind his house.

Jogging along the path for three blocks, Ron reached a bridge and stepped out onto the sidewalk, and waited. Thirty five seconds later a dark green SVT Lightning pulled up in front of him, and the door popped open.

"Right on time, Stoppable." Shego said as he got in.

"I aim to please." Ron answered, fastening his seatbelt. "Go." he said, taking his NVG's off.

Shego put the truck in gear and they started off, heading out of Middleton. "What'd you tell the Princess?" she asked as Ron flipped open the console.

"Dinner with my parents." he answered, stowing the goggles. "Where we headed?"

Shego smiled slyly. "It's a surprise." she said.

"Ookay then." Ron said, wondering what the surprise could be.

Hearing the dubious note in his voice, Shego spared a glance at him. "Trust me, you'll like it." she said, shifting into fourth. "It's a place where we can hang out and not have to worry about being caught."

"Your cabin?" asked Ron, a little confused.

Shego laughed. "Nope." she said. "And I'm not telling you where it is either. That would ruin the suprise." she added, then she smirked. "But if you play your cards right, you _could _end up seeing my cabin."

Ron blinked, not getting it for a second, then his brain locked up. "Guh, guh, guh..." he gibbered, making Shego laugh as she shifted into Fifth.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes, then Shego let off the throttle and began to downshift, then turned off the main road. Bouncing over ruts, they began to snake into the mountains.

"So where were going is up this -ow!- road?" asked Ron as his head bounced off the back window of the truck.

"Nope." Shego said as they came into a clearing, where camouflaged in the darkness under netting was a hovercraft. "But this is where we catch the flight _to _where we're going."

Ron thought for a second., then shrugged. "Okay." he said as Shego pressed a button on the dash of the truck, and a door lowered on the back.

Gunning the engine, Shego drove the truck and whipped it around so they were facing the hovercraft. Feathering the throttle, she wheeled the truck up into the belly of the hovercraft. Parking it, then wheel chocks snapped up, locking the truck in place.

"Annnd we're parked." Shego said, putting the truck in neutral. "Now lets get going."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim was bored. _Really _bored. The kind of bored where she was almost wishing that Wade would crop up with a mission for them.

Yawning, she rolled over onto her belly and stared at her phone. There was no one she could call, really. All of her friends were off doing something or the other, and she was too tired to want to leave the house.

Sighing, she glanced up at the clock, which maddeningly read 7:56 pm. Precisely three minutes had passed since she had last looked at it. Groaning, she buried her face in the covers and looked back up at the clock.

"I hate you." she told it.

The clock, for it's part simply mocked her by staying stuck at 7:56pm. Glaring in irritation at the clock, Kim rolled back over onto her back and grabbed her bear, Mr. Boo.

"God, boo, I am _soooo_ bored." she told him, hugging him to her chest.

Outside of Ron, her bear was her closest confidante. Usually she talked to him when Ron wasn't availible, like in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep.

He was a comfort, and although he never responded to her, she almost always seemed to come to the right conclusions and figure out the right answers while talking to him.

"Monique's at a party, everybody else is out partying, I'm too tired to go out and join them, and Ron is having dinner with his parents, so I can't just call him up and hang with him..." she said, clutching Boo and frowning at the ceiling. Turning Boo over, she held him up over her head and looked him in the eye. "What do you suggest I do?" she asked. "I mean, I already did the dishes, and there is nothing on TV that I'd care to watch..."

Holding Boo close again she rolled over onto her side and stared at the phone for a few long moments and then glanced at her clock. It read 7:58 pm.

"Ron's probably finished by now, anyways." she said. "He won't mind me saying hi."

Dialing his number from memory, Kim listened as the the phone rang. After the third ring, she creased her brow in thought, then she sat up when she heard a 'click' on the other end of the line.

"Hi, and Shabbot Shalom. Welcome to the Stoppable family answering machine." Ron's fathers voice came on the line. "Normally we would have someone answer the phone, but our operator got a better job being a hero and his replacement only speaks Naked Mole Rat. So please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you- we hope."

Kim smiled at the recording on the Stoppable family answering machine. The Stoppables were justifiably proud of their son doing the heroic thing and saving the world, and bragged about his and Kim's exploits.

Hearing the beep, Kim spoke. "Hey Ron, this is Kim." she said. "Just thought I'd say hi to you and your parents. Talk to ya later, bye."

Hanging up, Kim put the phone back and rolled over onto her back -and stopped. The Stoppables had caller ID. If anyone from the Possible household was calling them, they picked up. Even if ti was only Rufus who was available.

Sitting up, Kim brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and looked at the phone. Something wasn't right here, and she had a feeling in her gut that she should check it out.

Getting off the bed Kim went to her closet. True, she was tired, and she really _didn't _ have the energy to go out and meet up with her other friends for partying, but this was different. This was Ron, and he was beyond friendship.

Grabbing a pair of shoes she headed downstairs, where her parents were sitting in the living room watching _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_ on DVD.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going over to Ron's real quick." Kim said, heading for the back door.

"Don't stay out too late." James called back as she put her shoes on.

"I won't." Kim answered before heading out the door.

Outside, Kim went to the back fence and jumped it, landing on the path that was a shortcut to Ron's place. Taking off at a jog, she arrived a couple of minutes later to find the house dark, and the driveway empty.

Concerned, Kim hopped the fence and approached the house. Reaching the back door she paused to listen. Not hearing anything, Kim frowned and looked up at the second story of the house. Climbing up the drain spout to the second story, she snuck across the roof to Ron's window and peeked inside his room, which was deserted.

Stepping away from the window, Kim frowned and reached for her Kimmunicator. When she grabbed empty air Kim swore as she realized that she had left it at home. Hopping down off the roof, she jogged back to her house.

"I'm back." Kim said as she came back in.

"Welcome back." Anne said as Kim shut the back door.

Pulling her shoes off, Kim headed back upstairs to her room. Grabbing her Kimmunicator, she plopped down on her bed and fired it up. Entering the menu, she thumbed through the options and called up the "Ron" folder.

In the submenu she thumbed down to the 'location' option, and selected it. The options menu was replace with a hourglass icon as the Kimmunicator accessed the proper satellites, then pinpointed his location.

A map appeared on the screen, with a red dot centered on the Stoppables address. Turning it off, she dropped it off on the nightstand and stared at the ceiling.

"_What the hell is going on?"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So that's what Chicago looks like." Ron said, leaning forwards to peer out the windscreen. "And I thought Denver was big."

"Denver is a wide spot in the road compared Chicago." Shego said from the pilots seat. "Now hold on. We're gonna be landing soon and the crosswinds are bitch on the waterfront."

Ron grabbed his armrests as the hover craft began to shake. As they approached the ground, Ron saw that they were heading towards a large lot, about a block square, surrounded by buildings. Glancing over when he caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye, he was about to ask what she was doing when the night landscape outside was lit up in black, white, and gray.

"What the-" Ron started to say, but was cut off by Shego.

"Forward Looking Infra Red." she explained. "Same thing as you'd find on police and attack choppers, but it's projected onto the windscreen instead of through a monitor."

"Oh." Ron said, looking around at the thermal -lit landscape. "Cool. Must come in handy."

"Oh, it does." Shego said, pausing for a moment to judge the crosswinds and the landing zone. "Especially if you're trying to land at night in stealth mode." she added before neatly putting the craft on the ground with a slight bump. Powering down the hovercraft, Shego sighed with relief. "Made it."

"Huh?" Ron asked. "Made what?"

"Made it here." answered Shego as she got out of her seat. "Without running into the Morons." she added as she headed aft. "Chicago is their home turf."

Ron shuddered at the mention of the infamous pair of bail bondsmen. He and Kim had met them a week earlier, during a mission, and things had gone downhill from there. Tidal waves of pudding, high velocity waffles, slapstick comedy, and massive amounts of chickens. Along with a massively brutal beating on one of Drakken's goons, who was apparently out on bail -said bail provided by said Morons.

"Gaaah!" he said, shuddering at the memory.

"My thoughts exactly." Shego said as Ron started to get out of his seat. "Stay there, Stoppable. I gotta get changed." she added, heading for the bathroom.

_That's _when Ron noticed that Shego was wearing her usual green and black jumpsuit. "Change..?" he asked, confused.

Shego snickered at Ron's expression. Dear God, but he was clueless. And so damn _cute, _sitting there with his 'lights are on, but nobody's home' expression. How the hell could Kim not notice him...

"You think I'm going to go into the Lateralis dressed like this?" she asked, indicating her jumpsuit. Getting a blank stare she smirked. "I'll take that as a no." she added, turning on her heel and grabbing a bag out of the bed of her truck.

Shutting the door behind her, Shego put the bag on the counter and sat down on the toilet. Pulling off her boot, she stopped and sat up.

"_Waitaminute.."_ she thought. _"Cute?"_ Where the hell did that come from? She wasn't in it for _cute_. She was in it to get at the Princess, not just to grab him. True, now that she thought about it, that wasn't such a bad thing...

Shaking her head, she reminded herself of why she was doing this, put down her boot and pulled off the other one. Standing up, she undid the zipper on her jumpsuit and shimmied out of it. Kicking it to one side she stepped in front of the mirror and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Taking a deep breath she sighed, got her hair in order, checked her make up, then peeled off her sports bra and boyshorts before pulling out the change of clothes she had in the bag.

Five minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom clad in a snug pair of black ultra low rise jeans and a green halter top, with a pair of black alligator skin cowboy boots finishing up the ensemble.

"You like?" she asked, pirouetting for Ron.

All he could do was gape. Fighting back the urge to giggle, Shego shook her head instead and grabbed Ron.

"Lets go." she said, pulling him out of his seat.

Leading him out the rear hatch, she dragged him across the lot to the back of a building, were there was a door, with a single bulb hanging above it. Knocking on the door, they waited for a couple of moments until a hatch opened.

A pair of eyes looked out at Shego and Ron. She flashed a smile and batted her eyes.

"Two this time Jeeves." she said, ratcheting up her smile.

The hatch slid shut, and then there was the sound of a deadbolt being thrown open before the door opened.

"After you." Jeeves the doorman said, bowing and pointing inside.

Shego nodded, and grabbing Ron, dragged him inside.

Inside there was a stairway leading down into a tunnel. Down, down, down, they went until they came to another set of doors. Turning to Ron, she gave him a wink.

"Welcome to Lateralis." she said, putting her hand on the latch, and twisting it. "The sidekick club."

Opening the door, Ron was completely surprised by what he saw. He was expecting a strobe lighted dance club, what he got instead was a quiet bar and lounge.

The main theme was oak, with a forest green carpet and the walls paneled in oak. On those walls were scores of framed photos, along with other mementos.

On the far end of the bar was a lit stage, where a quartet of Japanese women in yellow dresses were getting ready to play with several rows of tables with white tablecloths surrounding the stage. They were sparsely populated, that much Ron could tell, but the light was too low for him be able to tell much more than that.

After the tables, midway between the bar and the stage, were two pool tables lit by green glass shaded lamps.

The bar itself was an Art Deco monolith in oak, with lamps lighting up the bottom underneath the brass

foot rail. The barstools were chrome, with green leather cushions.

Manning the bar was a 5' 4" woman in a black dress with red hair, held back by a hairband. She was handing a purple haired woman in yellow hotpants a martini when they came in, and looked up as they approached.

"Hey Dorothy." Shego said as she said as she claimed herself a stool. Motioning to the barstool next to her for Ron to sit down at, she nodded at the barkeep. "The usual for me." she said.

"Coming right up Shego." the woman said, moving down to another part of the bar. "And Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron blinked in surprise at someone getting his name right as Shego glanced back at him and thought for a second. Turning back to Dorothy she held up a finger "This is his first time, so give him a peppermint schnapps." she said, as Ron did a double take.

"It will be up in a second." she said, dumping ingredients into a blender and let it run.

Ron, on the other hand, was tapping Shego on the shoulder.

"Ah, Shego.." he said, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah Ron?" she asked, turning to face him.

Ron nodded at Dorothy, who was pouring the margarita into a glass. "I'm, ah, underage." he said.

Shego nodded as Dorothy set a coaster in front of Shego and set the drink on top of it. "I know." she said. "This is Lateralis. It's okay here."

"But I'm-" Ron stammered as Dorothy set his own drink in front of him on a coaster.

Taking a sip of her drink Shego put a finger on his lips to shush him. "First, Dorothy, excellent as always." she said, turning to the woman standing in front of her.

"Thank you." Dorothy said, nodding once. "Enjoy your drinks." she added, addressing both of them before moving down to another end of the bar and letting them have some privacy.

"Anyways, let me tell you why it's okay here." Shego said, removing her finger from Rons lips. "As I said, this is Lateralis. Think of it as a club for sidekicks. It's neutral ground, anyone can come here whether they;re good or evil." she added, continuing after taking another sip from her margarita. "Sidekicks come here from the world over to relax and mingle with their peers. Follow me so far?"

Ron nodded, then pointed at his schnapps. "Yeah, but the drinking thing..." he said.

"I was just getting to that." Shego said. "Here, we leave the job at the door, okay? No one cares, and they won;t say a damn thing to everybody." she added, pausing to stir her drink. "If you doubt me, take a look." she said, pointing to one of the pool tables.

At the pool table was a boy, about Ron's age, wearing a green and costume with a mask and black cape. His companion at the table was also about the same age as Ron, except he was waring a pull over v neck sweater over a yellow and black costume with a pair of bird wings on his back.

The boy in the red and green costume took a sip from what was undoubtedly a scotch on the rocks, while the bird winged boy was sipping on a brandy.

"The Boy Wonder there is sipping two fingers of Glenlivet, and Peanut is probably on his second Napoleon." Shego told Ron. "Not surprising, considering his boss has the bigger of the two Morons as a client. So you see what I mean?" she asked, leaning towards him.

Ron found himself looking down into Shegos cleavage. It wasn't Kims puppy dog pout, but it was just as effective.

Dammit.

"Okay." he said. "I'll do it." he added as Shego started to smile. "But only if you call me Ron."

Shego thought for a moment, then figured, eh, what's the worst that could happen?

"Okay Ron." she said. "You got a deal."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	2. Chapter 2

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

blue·shift

Pronunciation**bloo**-shift

–noun Astronomy.

a shift toward shorter wavelengths of the spectral lines of a celestial object, caused by the motion of the object toward the observer.

Unabridged (v 1.1)  
Based on the Random House Unabridged Dictionary, © Random House, Inc. 2006.

Chapter Two.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego felt great. She was lying in a soft bed, with warm covers, snuggled up to a nice warm body-

_Hold it._

Shego cracked an eye and got an eyeful of male chest. It was toned, but not overly broad, with a patch of light blond fuzz in the middle, between the pectorals.

_Oh no I didn't..._

Shego looked up into the peacefully sleeping face of Ron.

_Oh hell yes I did..._

Shego blinked a couple of times, staring at Ron for a few moments before looking away, wondering where the hell they were, and hoping it wasn't a hotel room, or someplace else that they could have been spotted going into. Taking a look, all she could see was the Rhinocoated sides of her trucks bed, with the metal roof of the hovercraft overhead.

_The hovercraft. Thank God._

Relieved, Shego sighed and closed her eyes. Listening to Rons heart beating away rhythmically in his chest, she took stock of her situation. Last night, she had taken Ron on a date to Lateralis. There, she had explained the concept of the club to him and they had a nice evening chatting with everybody there and listening to the band.

She had also introduced Ron to drink there, starting him off with a peppermint schnapps while she had a margarita. Ron being a lightweight, had gotten drunk off the one drink and spent the rest of the night drinking soda and other nonalcoholic drinks.

She, on the other hand, had chased the first margarita with another, then she had nursed another through the rest of the night. Not nearly enough to get her seriously drunk, but enough to prevent her from driving.

And clouding her judgment enough that she had ended grabbing a booth and making out with Ron, and then one thing had led to another...

And then she had ended up here. Lying on an inflatable mattress in the bed of her truck, which was sitting in the cargo section of a hovercraft.

Lying there, Shego thought of why she had started going out with Ron, which was to get under Kims skin. That was it. She had been waiting for the right moment to ditch Ron, blow the secret wide open and rub it in Kims face.

As she had gotten to know Ron, she had started to see how good of a guy he was, and Shego had found herself having to ruthlessly repress feelings of attraction to Ron more and more often, reminding herself of the plan.

But now, lying next to Ron, listening to his heart beat in his chest, Shego knew that she had been deceiving herself. And she knew through bitter experience of thinking she could work with her brothers for the greater good where that led.

Closing her eyes, Shego smiled happily and snuggled closer to Ron. There was going to be hell to pay for this, she knew.

But she didn't care.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_I wish that I had Jessie's girl..."_

Anne hummed along to the Rick Springfield song playing in her head.

She had woke up that morning dreaming of her sixteenth summer, spent on a farm a couple miles north of Hudson, Iowa. That song always reminded her of home, and driving her fathers tractor while it played.

She would have to go back there this year on vacation and see how the family homestead was holding up mused Anne. Being the oldest, she was the one who was going to inherit it when her parents passed on, and she was toying with the idea of keeping it as a vacation home- Lord knows Iowa was one of the slower paced states, and having a hundred and fifty acres to run around on would be great for the kids rather than some resort.

And of course Kim would have to drag Ron along... Anne rolled her eyes at that thought. Since when did she become a lonely housewife? Ron was practically her son. All she was doing was a little harmless ogling.

There was no way she was going to compete with her daughter over Ron. No way at all. She just happened to be enjoying the view. Having gotten that line of thought under control, Anne sighed, double checked the towel on her head, and stepped out of the bathroom.

"All yours." she said to James, who was in his bathrobe leaning up against the door jamb reading an engineering journal.

"Huh- oh, thank you dear." James said, looking up from his journal.

Anne arched an eyebrow at her husband. "Interesting article?" she asked.

James nodded. "Yes, actually." he answered, folding the corner of his page down. "It's proposal on how to combat sympathetic vibrations in complex structures."

Anne, having been married to James for over twenty years and being a neurosurgeon, still only understood a fraction of what he had been babbling on about.

"I see." she said, slipping past him. "Sounds interesting." she added, surreptitiously reaching out and getting a quick grope on James.

James jumped slightly and looked back at his wife. Anne gave him a wink and a sultry smile and strutted down the hall towards the master bedroom. One good part about this Ron thing: she had rediscovered why she had fallen for James in the first place.

Still smiling, and feeling like Aphrodite, Anne passed Kim's door and stopped. Her mother sense was going off and she felt it would be best if she just peeked in real quick, just to make sure everything was okay.

Opening the door a crack, she saw that Kim was still asleep, which was unusual for her to do at the rather late hour of ten o'clock in the morning. Also, Kim hadn't changed into her pajamas but had apparently gone to bed wearing just the t-shirt she was wearing and a pair of panties, judging by the pair of pants, socks, and tennis shoes along with the bra hanging off the bed post.

That meant one of either two things: Kim had gone on a mission (probable) or she was having girl trouble (most likely). Either way Anne felt she would probably find out either way later on today, so she decided not to worry about it and gently shut the door behind her.

Now where was she... oh, yes. Being Queen of the Universe.

Now grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Anne resumed her strutting towards the master bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim twitched as she came to. Blinking a couple of times, it took her a moment to realize where she was, in her own bed, at home, in her bedroom.

Lifting her head up, she got a look at the clock, which read 10:17 am.

"_Man, I slept in late..._" she thought, rolling over and sitting up.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around her room and yawned. After the Tweebs and her parents had gone to bed, she had snuck out of the house and gone over to Rons place, hoping to catch him when he came home.

She was there till about one thirty in the morning, which was Ron's parents had come home from work. After that, she had decided that it wasn't practical to stay there and had went home, deciding to check back in the morning.

Rubbing her eyes, Kim shook her head to clear it of the last fuzzy remnants of sleep and got out of bed. A quick change of clothes and she was padding downstairs in search of some breakfast.

Downstairs she found her father sitting on the couch with a notepad and a magazine, reading intently and taking notes.

"Morning Dad." she said as she passed by James.

James paused in his reading long enough to say "Morning Kim" and went back to his note taking as Kim went into the kitchen.

Her mother was taking dishes out of the dishwasher and putting them away as Kim came in.

"Well, look who's up." Anne said, putting a plate into the cupboard. "You sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah." Kim said around a yawn. "I think all of last week caught up with me." she added, taking a coffee cup off the rack.

"I was wondering about that." Anne said, putting the last of the plates away. "You're not normally such a sleepyhead."

Kim nodded in agreement as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Tell me about it." she said. "Saving the world takes a lot out of ya."

Anne and Kim shared a chuckle at that one. Putting her coffee down, Kim stepped over to the refrigerator to get herself some milk.

"Hey Mom," Kim asked, rummaging around in the for the milk. "You got any chores that you need for me to do?"

"No." Anne answered. "Not today. Your brothers are going to be doing everything." she added, closing the dishwasher. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh. I was gonna go hang out with Ron." Kim replied, taking the milk out and bumping the door to the refrigerator shut with her hip. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything done."

"Ah, I see." Anne said as Kim added milk and sugar to her coffee. "You have any plans?" she asked.

Kim shook her head. "No, not really." she said. "We'll probably just do nothing all day. Which would be nice for a change." she added, taking a sip of her coffee. "But before I do that, I'm gonna need some breakfast."

"Allow me to help you with that." Anne said, taking a bowl out of the cupboard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron's eyes flicked open and he stared at the metal ceiling of the hovercraft in confusion for a few moments before he remembered where he was. And there was something warm and soft lying snuggled up next to him.

Ron slowly lowered his gaze until it fell on Shego, who was awake and was looking right at him.

"Morning Ron." she said.

Ron swallowed nervously. "Morning Shego." he said.

Shego closed her eyes and lay her head back down on Rons chest as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Ah, Shego." Ron asked.

"Mmm?" Shego replied contentedly.

"Ah, did I think what happened last night actually happen?" he asked.

Shego's lips curled up into a smile. Opening her eyes she looked up at Ron. "Yep." she said.

Ron was quiet for a few moments while he processed that information. Then he cleared his throat.

"So." he began. "Does that make us..." he trailed off as he tried to think of a proper way to put it.

"Does that make us what?" Shego asked, starting to slide her left hand down his front, a sly look on her face.

For some reason her expression made Ron think of a green -furred fox.

"Does that make us... well.."he stammered. "SerioUUUS!" his voiced jumped as Shego grabbed a particularly ... _sensitiv_e... part of his anatomy.

"You can bet your little buddy here we are." Shego answered, a somewhat feral smile on her face as she gave him a firm but gentle squeeze. "And I ain't gonna let you go, Ron Stoppable." she added, emphasizing every syllable in his name with a squeeze. "You're the best thing to happen to me since that damn comet and I ain't gonna lose that, got it?"

Ron stiffened and gurgled a "yes."

"Good." she said, relaxing her grip but not letting go.

Relaxing slightly, Ron looked at Shego. "Hey." he asked. "What time is it?"

"Dunno." Shego answered. "Why? You got an appointment or something?"

Ron shook his head. "No." he answered. "But I left Rufus at home, and probably is getting worried about me, and he probably needs fed toOOOH!" he added, going rigid at the end.

"We probably should get going." Shego said. "Though you don't seem to mind what we're doing right now..."

"True." Ron said shakily "It's not like I can lie with you holding the evidence." he added. "That, and I need to get home so I can shower."

Shego gave Ron a deadpan look. "After what we did last night I can see why that would be a necessity ."

Ron nodded. "Yeah- that, and what I'm about to do."

Shegos face split into a very perverted grin. "Oh Ron, you _pervert_..." she said, licking her lips.

"You have _no _idea." Ron answered with his own grin. "Now come 'ere..."

"EEEEK!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Numbing her bum on a large rock, Kim sighed. She was sitting on a hill behind the Stoppable house, waiting for Ron. She had called before she had left the house, and had gotten the answering machine again.

When she had gotten to the house, she had found the driveway empty and no one home. Now seriously wondering what was going on, she had checked on Rons location via the Kimmunicator and it read that he was still in the house, in his room.

Not wanting to bring Wade in on this on the off chance that Ron was just asleep -he could sleep through the Third World War, and he had been running on catnaps for most of the week- Kim had decided to wait and watch the house.

Which was why she had been sitting on a large chunk of granite for the last hour and forty five minutes. Kim was just about to call it quits and call Wade when she saw a dark green truck pull up in front of the Stoppable house.

Fumbling for her binoculars, Kim got them up in time to see Ron getting out of the passenger side of the truck. Cranking up the magnification she saw Ron talk to the driver and lean back in for a second before he shut the door.

"_What the hell?"_ Kim thought, trying to get a look at the driver.

Unfortunately, with the light reflecting off the trucks tinted windows prevented her from seeing who the driver was- and her position put Kim at a too oblique angle to make out the plates. The one detail she was able to get was the "Lightning" badging on the trucks flanks.

Kim followed the truck with her binoculars, trying to get a glimpse of the rear plates, but it disapeared into the maze of houses and she lost it.

Swearing under her breath with language she didn't learn in church, Kim swung the binoculars back to the Stoppable house. She lost Ron for a moment, but reaquired him standing by the drive way, looking sadly at the spot where his parents car would normally sit.

Going to full magnification, Kim nearly dropped the binoculars in suprise when Ron turned and she saw the hickey on his neck. Mouth agape, she watched Ron go into the house and lowered the binoculars.

"_Okay..."_Kim thought, tapping a fingernail on her binoculars. _"Ron was out last night with a girl. So why didn't he tell me..._" Kim trailed off as she thought for a moment about the truck.

She was no expert on vehicles- she barely knew where to add gas- but the truck that had dropped Ron off was a late model, less than ten years old. And Kim knew that her peers, with general exception of Rockwaller, generally couldn't afford something that new.

Which meant that whoever was driving that truck was older than Ron, definitely over the age of eighteen...

Kim chewed on her lower lip as she stowed her binoculars in her purse. She was going to have to investigate this further, yes. Just to make sure that Ron wasn't in over his head. Yeah. That was it.

Standing up, Kim stretched and massaged her butt to get some feeling back in it.

"Dammit, why can't they have rocks with some padding on them..." she groused to no one in paticular. "Arrg, my ass went numb..."

Taking her time, Kim started walking along the small trail that lead past the ass killing rock she had been sitting on. She decided the best way to start looking into the situation was to pay Ron a visit. She was going to get a look at his clothes... she knew whoever this mystery woman was, there would be races of her on Rons clothes.

That, and Kim knew for a fact that Ron's room was a mess again and needed her feminine touch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Man, did I have a wild night." Ron said to the houseplants as he headed to the stairs. The houseplants said nothing, of course, as Ron hopped onto the landing and sauntered up the stairs to his room.

When he opened the door to his room, he was greeted by a furious seven inches of furious, starving, Rufus. Ron stood and listened to his friend's tirade with patient understanding. After all, he had told Rufus that he was going to be home late that night, not at noon the following day.

When Rufus was finished chewing Ron out, he leaned in and held out his hand. "Sorry about that, little buddy." he said. "How about I make it up to you with some breakfast?"

Rufus pouted for a few seconds, then his appetite got the better of him and he gave in. Hopping on Rons hand, he allowed himself to be carried down stairs where Ron whipped him up some leftovers.

Remembering the beacon, Ron dashed upstairs and disabled it. Then, figuring since he was up there, he changed into some clothes that didn't smell like a smoky nightclub and headed back downstairs.

He was halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" he yelled, thundering the rest of the way down the stairs. "Oh, hey Kim." he said when he opened the door to find his best friend standing there. "Come on in."

"You just get up?" Kim asked as she stepped in. "I called and got your answering machine."

"Yeah." Ron said, figuring that one little white lie wouldn't hurt. "I was more tired than I thought."

"Tell me about it." Kim said as Ron walked past her into the kitchen.

"I was gonna make me some breakfast." Ron said over his shoulder. "You want something?"

"Coffee please." Kim answered, following him.

As she walked, Kim noticed that he was covering his hickey. She also noticed the distinct smell of cigarette smoke, mixed with the barest hint of ..._Chanel?_

The fact that she was able to smell that even though Ron had changed his clothes told Kim that he did more than just go on a date... as if the fact that he been dropped off after spending the night out of the house wasn't a clue.

"You still take it with cream and sugar?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded and sat down at the table, where Rufus was lying on the table, stuffed to the gills. "So." she asked. "What y' want to do today?"

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. Play video games, maybe watch a movie."

"Only if you clean up that pig sty you call a room." Kim answered.

"Fair enough." Ron said, filling the coffee pot with water. "I need to do laundry anyways."

"_So, how was your date with the girlfriend you didn't tell me you have?" _Kim thought as Ron let the pot perk.

"So, how was your night with the 'rents?" Kim said instead, nonchalantly poking Rufus who groaned and rubbed his belly.

Kim watched out of the corner of her eye as Ron stiffened slightly. _"Busted"_ she thought. _"You know better than to even _try _fibbing with me, Ron. Ball's in the air Ron. Let's see how you return it..."_

"Eh, it was good." Ron said, opening the fridge. "I had a good time. Got to do some catch up with them." he added without missing a beat.

"_And he makes the first down."_ Kim thought, know that by his smooth reply that whatever it was about his girlfriend that he had to hide, it was big. She knew Ron was quite capable of lying- he just needed to feel that it was a _really _good reason.

"Thats good." Kim said, gently stroking Rufus's head. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Ron nodded as he dug out a carton of eggs along with some cheese and veggies. "Yeah." he said. "They work too much, but what else is new?"

Kim rolled her eyes at that one. She and Ron both felt that his parents were sacrificing waaay to much in their pursuit of the American dream.

Putting the ingredients on the counter, Ron glanced back at Kim. "I was gonna make an omelet." he said. "You want one?"

Kim was about to say no when her stomach, going by her internal clock which said noon and therefore lunch, growled.

"Ahh, yes?" she said sheepishly.

"One Stoppable Super Omelet, coming up." Ron said, grabbing some eggs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Jackpot."_

Kim held up the shirt she had seen Ron wearing when he came home, and there caught on some lint on the shoulder. Plucking it free, she held it up to the light and looked at it.

It glinted blue- black in the light. Stretching it out to full length, Ki m was surprised at its length, which had to be three and a half feet in length. Holding up the root, she saw it was black all the way to the follicle.

Kim now knew one thing about Rons mystery girlfriend: She had long black hair. Checking to make sure that Ron wasn't coming back in the room, she dropped the hair in the garbage and picked up the shirt again.

Holding it up to her nose, Kim inhaled and got a nose full of the scents in Rons shirt. She smelled cigarette smoke, Chanel, peppermint, what smelled like oil, and what could only be the dank of a waterfront.

Confused, Kim lowered the shirt and looked at it.

"_He smells like he was at a dockyard..._" she thought. _"Where the hell did he _GO?_" _

Hearing Ron coming back up the stairs Kim chucked the shirt back on the pile and picked up the garbage bag that was laying at her feet.

"Found the laundry basket." Ron said. "It was hiding in the downstairs hall closet."

"I wonder what it was doing there?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged. "Eh, who knows." Ron said, dropping it next to the pile of dirty laundry. "After I get this in the wash we'll be done, I think."

"Other than taking out the garbage and vacuming." Kim said, hefting the trashbag. "I'll take care of those while you get the laundry."

"Thanks." Ron said as he started to pile laundry into the basket.

Hefting the garbage bag, Kim carefully lugged it downstairs to the trash can and tossed it before heading back inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Groceries were put away, she had ditched her bra, and had changed into something comfortable (A loose t-shirt and a pair of boyshorts). Firing up her terminal, Shego checked her mail, saw that there was nothing but spam, deleted it, and then double clicked the eyeball icon on her desktop.

This called up a window for an application that Drakken had whipped up or her. Said application wasn't that complicated, just a video recorder. The video it recorded was feed from the various motion activated cameras she had hidden around her cabin, which was one way she was able to keep an eye on the place while she was gone.

She also had cameras in places other than her cabin- the Princesses house, for example. Not to mention where the road that lead up to her house connected to the main road, and recently -Ron' house.

So when she saw there were two new files, one from Kim's place, and one from Ron's house, Shego clicked on Rons and watched it play. She frowned as she watched Kim Possible come up the driveway to Ron's place. Checking the timestamp on the recording Shego frowned.

According to the timestamp, Cupcake had shown up ten minutes after she had dropped Ron off. And she had approached the house from the direction opposite from her place. Shego had an idea why Kim had shown up so quickly at Rons place, and pulling up the video from Kim's place confirmed it.

Kim had left her place an almost two hours before she had shown up at Rons place. And most certainly she had been watching his place, and had seen her truck. Shego wasn't worried about her nemisis tracking her down though the registration.

The name on it was an alias, and the address was a PO box, and the physical address connected to that was an empty field in an undeveloped subdvision.

Still though, Shego knew that at the very least that at the very least, _Kim_ knew that Ron was in a relationship. That meant they were gonna have to be more careful...

She laughed as she walked to her favorite recliner and plopped down. There was a certain irony in the fact that she now was wanting to avoid Kim finding out about her and Ron's relationship.

"_Oh boy, you really outdid yourself this time Shego..."_ she thought to herself. _"Your plans just came back to bite you on the ass..."_

Grinning wryly, Shego tucked her feet under her and casually threw a ball of plasma into the fireplace, lighting a fire. Without thinking she reached out for her glass and her hand closed on empty air.

"thằng ngốc" (idiot)she scolded herself, then got up and headed into the kitchen where her wine cellar was. "Parfois je pense que j'oublierais ma tête si elle n'était pas jointe... " (Sometimes I think I would forget my head if it wasn't attached...)

_"ampèreheure, merci maman de m'enseigner votre toungue..." ("Ah, thank you Mama for teaching me your tongue...")_she thought as she opened the door.

Stepping into her cellar, Shego studied the racks for a moment, searching for a specific vintage... there it was. Pulling out a bottle of Goizargi, she smiled as hefted the vintage from her mother's vineyards.

She found it somewhat hilarious that one of the best French wines coming out of the Napa valley had a Basque name. Kicking te door shut behind her, Shego took a wineglass from the dishrack and went back to her chair to sit by the fire and think.

Uncorking the bottle, she poured herself a glass full of red and sat back in her chair. Swirling the wine around in her glass, she sniffed it and took a sip.

"So Shego, how do we keep this from blowing up our face?" she mused. "Because I think if Princess found out about us, she'd kill me." Shego made a face "And that would make Ron sad."

Pursing her lips, she took another sip of her wine and thought.

"What to do, what to do..." she muttered to herself, before snapping her fingers as an idea came to her. "That's it!" she said. "disinformation..."

Shego smirked as she sniffed her wine again. Thats the ticket, lead her off her the trail and away from them. It would be difficult, yes, but doable. It would require some scheming to pull off, but she thought she could do it with Rons help.

The first thing, the cover story. Kim was going to be watching for the truck. So, use that. It would require switching the current one the truck had with another one that she had lying around from when she was starting out with Drakken.

They had never used it, but Shego knew that it would keep Kim busy running around in circles tracking own the owner. And as for the owner, weeeelll... Shego had a computer generated drivers license photo.

That photo showed was of an Indian woman of abut her age... and that photo had more than just a name to go with it. It had a history, complete with tax returns. Of course that history was totally boring and uneventful.

That would be more than enough to keep Kim tearing her hair out over this.

Shego grinned at the mental image of Kim going completely out of her mind. Okay, so she was going to have some fun with it after all. And the plus side of this is if Kim brought in their little computer geek friend, it would keep him busy trying to track every thing down.

She doubted that would happen though. Doing that would require her to admit the great Kim Possible was a imperfect, flawed, human being. And Kim wouldn't do that at gunpoint.

Shego laughed out loud. Sometimes it was good to know your enemy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	3. Chapter 3

Doppler Effect

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Zombie Boy.

Relativistic Doppler effect

_The **relativistic Doppler effect** is the change in frequency (and wavelength) of light, caused by the relative motion of the source and the observer (as in the classical Doppler effect), when taking into account effects of the special theory of relativity. _

-Wikipedia.

Chapter Three.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim watched as Ron scarfed down his fourth Naco. She had long ago gotten used to his appetite- she _was _a bit jealous though about the fact that he was able to eat so much and not put on a pound. That sort of thing would irritate a girl.

Leaning back, sipping on her iced tea, Kim cast her gaze around the Bueno Nacho. It was the middle of the afternoon, and the crowd was about what you'd expect for the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday.

Normally Kim would been expecting Bonnie to show up to make their lives miserable, but she was out of action. She had heard through the grapevine that Bonnie had gotten rear ended by someone who trying to flee some bounty hunters, and while they were arresting their quarry she had chewed them out about what they had did to her car, and gotten her lights punched out.

Kim would have given six months allowance to have seen that. She had been repressing that urge since junior high, and wanted to buy whoever did that a drink.

"Ahhh..." Ron said, leaning back and patting his stomach. "That was good."

"I'm still trying to figure out how you are able to eat all that and not gain weight." Kim said before sipping her iced tea.

Ron grinned and rested his hands behind his head. "hey Kim, don't you know it takes a lot of energy to keep genius going?" he said. "Ain't that right buddy?" he Rufus.

Rufus, lying on his back stuffed to the gills, nodded and gave Ron a thumbs up. "Yah!" he squeaked.

Kim rolled her eyes. Taking another sip of her drink she happened to glance out the window and saw a green pickup waiting for a gap in traffic.

"_No way..."_ Kim thought as she focused the truck. _"No way in hell..."_

Looking closer, Kim saw the Lightning tag on the flanks of the truck and almost crushed her cup. _It was the same truck!_

Ron meanwhile, seeing that something had her attention, followed Kims gaze and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Shego's Lightning. Clearing his throat, Ron leaned forwards.

"Something wrong, Kim?" he asked.

'Huh- oh." Kim said. "Nothings wrong." she said. "Just thought I saw something."

Ron nodded and took a long sip from his Dew. "Okay." he said.

Kim had seen Shego's truck, that Ron was sure of. And she was suspecting something -why else focus in on the truck?

He was clueless, that was true -for most things. Kim was the exception to that rule. He knew her habits, and this was classic "I think somethings going on" behavior for her. That most likely explained whey she had shown up so soon after he had gotten home.

Was she jealous? No -she saw him as a brother, it wasn't like that. So Kim was most likely trying to look out for him. While Ron could appreciate her doing that, this was one time where he really did not need this.

Making a mental note to contact Shego ASAP, Ron leaned back in his side of booth and stretched his legs out.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Eh." Kim said, shrugging. "I have no idea."

'''kay.'" Ron said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego cursed under her breath as she pulled into the carport next to her cabin. Of all the things to forget buying yesterday, she had to forget the gorramed toilet paper!

Putting the brake on, she killed the engine and grabbed the plastic bag lying next to her on the seat.

"_Sometimes having green skin is a real pain in the ass..." _Shego thought sourly, carefully hooking a couple of fingers through the door handle.

Pulling the handle, she nudged the door open with her knee and got out of the truck. Looking back into the cab, Shego saw a flesh colored smear on the passenger seat.

"ồ (Cho) Chúa trời tình yêu!" _("Oh for the love God!") _she swore in Vietnamese, something she only did in private – a habit she had picked up from days in Team Go. "Tôi căm thù cứt này!" _("I hate this shit")_

Bumping the door shut with her hip, Shego stomped into the cabin. This was one thing she and Kermit the Frog would agree on: It's not easy being green.

For Shego, being green meant that doing regular, everyday tasks like going to the store and _not _getting the local PD coming down on her like a ton of bricks meant that she had to spend and hour and a half coating her face, neck, and hands with makeup so she had a regular skintone. That, combined with a long sleeve shirt, and she passed off as normal.

Then, once she was disguised, Shego had to drive down to the store, making sure she didn't smear her makeup on anything, get what she needed, and drive back.

Of course, as if that alone wasn't hard enough, her truck had a cloth interior so cleanup would be a bitch.

So, after washing her hands Shego stomped back out to the truck with some paper towels and a spray bottle of cleanser. Twenty minutes later, she was hot, sweaty, and her makeup was running into her eyes.

Shutting the truck, she said something scathing in French and stomped back inside.

"_Man am I glad I can cuss in three languages." _Shego thought as she headed to the bathroom. _"It makes being pissed off soooo much more fun."_

Half an hour later Shego was finishing brushing out her hair when she heard the terminal in the living room beep.

"Appel entrant"_("Call incoming.")_ the computer said in its electronic facsimile of her mothers voice. "Appelant est Monsieur Ron Stoppable." _"Caller is Mister Ron Stoppable."_

Shego grinned, and ran into the living room. "Accepter appel." _("Accept call.")_ she said."Voir les visuels." _("Show visual.")_ she added as she approached the terminal.

"Shego?" Ron said as the image came up. "We got an-erk!"

Brushing her hair to one side, Shego smiled volumptusly and leaned in forwards towards the camera.

"Bonjour mon amour." _("Hello my love.") _she purred. "Comme le point de vue?" _("Like the view?")_

"Gah-gah-gah-gah-gah!" Ron said, working his jaw up and down, his brain overloaded from the sight of Shego's naked, just showered, form. Shaking his head, Ron got his thoughts together. "You speak French?" he asked.

"Oui.." _("Yes.")_ Shego answered. "De ma mère." _("From my mother.")_

Ron's face went blank. "Huh?" he asked. "What did you say?"

"I said I learned it from my mother." she answered with a smirk.

"Your mother spoke French?" Ron asked, somewhat confused.

"She _was _French, Ron." she explained. "Và tra cán vào tiếng Việt nam." _("And half Vietnamese.")_ she added, confusing the hell out of Ron even more. "Half Vietnamese, too."

Ron nodded, somewhat less confused. "You have _got _to tell me about your family..." he said.

"How about over dinner?" Shego offered.

"Deal." Ron said. "But before we can do that, we got a problem."

"Oh?" Shego asked. "What happen? Kim find out?"

"Possibly." Ron answered. "I saw her looking at your Lightning today when we were at the Bueno Nacho."

Shegos eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Oh." she said. "Good thing I changed the title around yesterday."

Now it was Ron's turn to arch an eyebrow in surprise. "You what?" he asked.

Shego shrugged, much to Ron's delight. "I changed the title to my truck." she explained. "I figured if Kim saw my plates, it would be a good idea to lead her on a wild goose chase."

"Oh." Ron said. "Good thing you did that then."

"Yep." Shego said with a nod, watching Rons eye movements with amusement. "Of course, we're gonna have to figure out a better way to meet up."

"Yeah..." Ron sighed, his shoulders slumped.

Shego watched with amusement as Ron's eyes never left the screen. "But, we can figure that out later." she said. "I want to talk about that dinner..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim meanwhile, was at her computer, waiting for an a response to an email she had sent. The fact that in her line of work she tended to collect favors from all sorts of people. Like someone who worked in the Colorado Department of Revenue Division of Motor Vehicles.

She had emailed them to do a check on the registration of that green truck she had seen Ron get out of, and was awaiting a response.

Clicking the refresh button again, Kim saw that there was a reply to her email in her in box. Clicking on it she waited for the page to load, then started reading it.

"Lets see here..." Kim said, reading the email out loud. "2004 Ford F-150, registered to a Jenny Vindal, female -duh, with a name like that- age 24, weight 125 -yeah, right, like a girl would admit to her real weight, height, Five feet, five inches, hair, black, eyes brown...address 1034 Clearbrook, Middleton, Colorado."

Kim scowled. According to the DMV, the owner of the truck was a local girl. So why did his shirt smell like a waterfront? And what the hell was he doing fooling around with a cradle robber?

"Kim, is everything all right?"

Kim nearly had a heart attack when her mother called upstairs. How the hell did she _do _that?

"Everything's fine Mom..." she answered.

"_Note to self: Work on this when not withing range of Mom's psychic powers..." _Kim thought as she closed the program.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego hummed a Motorhead tune as she held the cloaked hovercraft over the roof of the Rio in downtown Las Vegas. The Interdimensional Guild of Mad Scientists annual convention was wrapping up and she was there to pick up Drakken.

As she waited for him to finish checking out, she looked out over the Strip where the billowing columns of smoke showed where the larger, more psychopathic member of the Morons had vented his white hot hatred of Los Vegas and casinos in general.

She had gotten a good look at the Strip on her way in, and she had apparently missed one hell of a party. Starting at the North end of the Strip, the Circus Circus had several large holes blown out of it, and the Startdust was a flaming ruin.

The Mirage looked untouched, except for the pudding flowing out the doors and out every window on the first two stories.

Harrah's and Ceasars Palace were still raging infernos -for some reason the big Moron especially hated them- and the Bellagio was a crater.

The MGM Grand, Luxor, and Excaliber were badly damaged, but in one piece. As for the Mandalay Bay, Shego had heard over the radio a rumor that it was filled to the brim with chickens.

"Shego! I'm almost to the Roof!" Drakkens voice snapped over the radio.

"Yeah, yeah." Shego said, hitting the ramp controls.

With expert ease, Shego carefully lowered the hovercraft until the ramp gently bumped the roof of the Rio as Drakken came out a stairwell door.

He was carrying a trophy almost as big as him and three Synthodrones followed him, carrying his luggage along with- _a front door to a house?_

Putting the hovercraft on autopilot, Shego went into the cargo bay to greet her employer.

"Drakken, what the hell is that?" she asked, pointing.

"Huh- oh, this." Drakken said, thinking she was referring to his trophy. "This, this is the trophy you get when you win first place in the Ranting contest!" he said with insane glee.

"I wasn't talking about your trophy." Shego told him. "I was referring to _that_."

Drakken saw her point to the two door carrying Synthodrones and nodded. "Ohh, that." he said.

"Yes, that." Shego said. "Whats up with that?"

"Door prize."

Shego face vaulted.

Picking herself up she shook her head. "Okay, why- never mind, I don't want to know." she said, heading to the cockpit. "Dipshit called. He wants to show you something."

Drakken rolled his eyes as he went forward to the cockpit, allowing the Synthodrones to secure the everything. "What did he want?" Drakken asked, taking his usual seat.

"He said it would be a surprise." Shego answered, closing the rear door as she lifted off. "And that we'd both get a kick out of it..." she added with a shudder.

She and Drakken both shared a revulsion for Motor Ed. Shego considered him to be a disgusting slob of human being, Drakken thought of him as a waste of potential.

"So where's he operating out of now?" Drakken asked, checking his email through the terminal set into the arm of his chair. "oh joy, spam."

"Southern Illinois." Shego answered, setting a course into the autopilot before engaging it.

"Oh well, at least it isn't Jersey again..." Drakken pointed out.

"Thank God." Shego agreed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Girls, girls, girls,... at the Dollhouse in Fort Lauderd-"_

Motor Ed was banging his head in time with Motley Crue when his stereo exploded in a shower of sparks and plasma.

"Okay Ed, we're here." Drakken said as Ed stared at the burning remains of his stereo. "What is it you want show me?"

"Dude, what the hell?" Ed asked, pointing to the remains of the stereo. "Totally not cool- oh, hey Shego..." he added, immediately forgetting about the stereo when he saw her.

"Ugh." Shego wrinkled her nose at Drakkens cousin as he approached her. "Hold it right there, dipshit." she said, lighting up both of her hands. "Come any closer and I'll blast your nuts off. I've told you a million times, I ain't interested."

"I think you'll change your mind once you see what I got here..." Ed said, pointing at the large tarp covered car -Shego hoped it was a car- sitting in the middle of his lair.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Ed, if you think that a car is going make you attractive to me, you're dumber than you look." she said as Motor Ed walked over to the tarp covered mass.

Grabbing the tarp with both hands, Ed gave it a yank and pulled it off the car. "What do ya think?" he asked.

Drakkens jaw dropped and Shego groaned in irritation.

For the car under the tarp was a lime green 1970 Plymouth Superbird.

"S-S-Su-" Drakken stuttered.

"Superbird." Shego said, venom in her voice. "I'm a Ford girl, Ed." she added, a graphic on the car catching her eye. "You think a Chrysler is gonna..." she trailed off as she stepped closer to take a look at the graphic.

Motor Ed laughed as Shego knelt down to look at the drivers side front quarter panel. "Told ya you'd change your mind." he said, coming around the back of the car to look at Shego.

Shegos response was to jump backwards as if electrocuted. Landing on her rear, she scrabbled backwards, her eyes never leaving the car, as if would attack when no one was looking.

"E-Ed..." she stammered.

"Yes?" Ed asked, a smirk on his face.

"ED, YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT A SUPERBIRD!"Shego yelled, pointing at the graphic. "THATS THE GORRAMED HYPERBIRD!" she added as Drakken wen white as a sheet.

"Huh?" Ed looked down and saw the graphic Shego was pointing at.

The graphic was a skull wearing a Roman Centurion's helmet with crossed swords underneath, with the word 'war' in cursive script.

"Oh god..." Drakken said, shaking like a leaf. "He's gonna kill us all... Ed, you have to return that car."

Ed whipped around to face his cousin. "Whoa,dude." he said. "You think I'm just gonna let something like _this-"_ Drakken and Shego cringed as he patted the fender for emphasis" -slip through my fingers?"

Drakken and Shego stared at Ed like he had lost his mind.

"Ed." Drakken said, speaking slowly and clearly, like he was speaking to someone of diminished capacity. "How long ago did you steal that?" he asked.

"About twelve hours ago." Ed replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Ah.." Drakken said. "One moment please."

Helping Shego to her feet he dragged off to where they could speak in private.

"Shego, we've got to convince Ed to give that car back." Drakken said.

Shego looked at Drakken as if _he _was out of his mind. "Are you nuts?" she said. "We should be getting the hell out of here."

"Shego..." Drakken said pointing at the car. "Running won't help. He'll know we were here, and come after us." he explained. "If we convince Ed to give it back, he'll leave us alone, and he'll most likely beat Ed within an inch of life rather than killing him."

"I thought your aunt wanted you to make sure he didn't get hurt." Shego said, glancing at Ed, who was doing air guitar to a song in his head.

Drakken set his jaw. "I think in this case, she'll make an exception." he said.

Shego nodded at that one, realizing that Drakken for once was right.

"So how do we do this?" she asked.

"I was thinking we can try to reason with him using his own logic." whispered Drakken. "And if that fails, hit him upside the head with a wrench."

"Works for me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim looked up from _The Vampire Lestat_ when her Kimmuacator chimed. Marking her place, she glanced at the screen.

'Wade calling' the screen said. Arching her eyebrows, she pressed the answer button.

"Hey Wade." she said as the young genius came on the screen. "What's the sitch?" she asked.

"We got a problem Kim." Wade said, looking off screen at one of his other monitors. "A little over twelve hours ago Motor Ed stole a car."

Kim blinked in surprise as she looked at Wade. "And it just got reported _now?_" she asked. "That's kinda of a long time to wait before reporting a theft." she said. "Who's car is it, anyways?"

Wade swallowed nervously and Kim saw the persperation form on his forehead. Clearing his throat, Wade spoke.

"Ah, well, ya see..." Wade said nervously. "That's the problem."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, worry starting to gnaw at her. "Who's car is it?"

Clearing his throat, Wade wiped his brow. "It belongs to a member of B3S." he said. "The big one."

Kims hand shook. She had met the two founding members of B3S before- she would never look at a waffle or pistachio pudding the same way again.

"Motor Ed stole a car belonging to one of those psychopaths?" asked Kim. "What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Well.." Wade said. "Dr. Director thinks that if you and Ron retrieve the car and return it to them that'll stop them their rampage."

"What's Dr. Director doing?" Kim asked as she got up off the bed.

"She's keeping them busy." Wade answered. "Fortunately they're still in Chicago." he added.

"Okay." Kim said. "Any leads on where the car is?"

Kim heard Wade click his mouse a few times as she started to pull her mission gear out of their drawer.

"Yeah." Wade answered. "I was able to track it via satellite to a warehouse in southern Illinois."

"Okay." Kim said. "Get ahold of Ron and get us some transport."

"I'm on it." Wade said before he signed off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I broke the wrench." Shego said, giving the monkey wrench she was holding a worried look.

"That's not surprising." Drakken answered. "Now where the devil did my idiot cousin put that phone..."

Shego looked down at Motor Ed as he lay drooling on the floor. Chuckling in amusemet at the large goose egg swelling up on the side of his head, she tossed wrench aside and went to go look at his tools.

She was pondering the sockets when her cellphone started to vibrate. Flipping it open she saw the message was from Ron.

'Hm." she said. "I wonder what he's up to..."

_Shego-_

_heard you were at Motor Ed's hideout._

_Be careful -B3S is heading right for you._

_Ron._

"Oh hell." Shego said, flipping her phone shut. "Drakken, we got a problem."

There was a crash as Drakken knocked over a pile of junk. "What?" he asked.

"We've got incoming morons." Shego answered, putting her phone away.

"Oh hell..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks Mr. Hawk." Kim said as she opened the helicopters door. "You too, Mr. Santini."

"Don't mention it." the copilot said with a nod. "You kids be careful."

"We will." Kim and Ron said before they jumped out of the chopper.

The instant they were clear of the black and white choppers downwash, both of them yanked their ripcords. Their chutes deployed and they glided down to the roof.

On landing Kim hit the releases on her chute so she didn't get dragged by it, and Ron did the same. Of course his pants came free along with the chute, got tangled around his ankles, and he fell flat on his face.

"Why me?" Ron asked as he got to his feet. "So, I get to be the distraction and you get the car out of there?" he asked as he hitched his pants back up.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kim said, looking around or a door or hatch that lead inside. "What's that sound?"

They straightened up and listened to the sound that Kim had pointed out.

"That sounds like an engine..." Ron said.

"Motor Ed's?" suggested Kim.

Ron shook his head. "Nah... " he said. "Not big enough.. and Ed doesn't run mufflers.."

"Then who-" Kim said as she and Ron looked at each other "OH SHIT!"

They both ran to the edge of the roof and looked, just in time to see a black and gold '75 Trans Am slid sideways to a stop. It sat there, shaking slightly as the motor rumbled.

Then the passenger side door opened and a large man with thick glasses, dark brown, almost black, hair slicked back into a ponytail got out. He was dressed in a black sleeveless t-shirt, grease stained jeans, with black metatarsal work boots finishing out his attire.

"Fucking F -bodies, no fucking legroom." he growled around the cigar clenched in his teeth.

"Well, I'm _sorry._" said another voice from the car. "I happen to like F-bodies!"

"Yeah, yeah." the big man said. "Lets find the little bitch who stole my car and fucking kill him."

"Ditto." the other voice said as the motor shut down.

From the drivers side of the car the owner of the other voice got out. He was dressed in a black three piece suit, sans jacket, complete with a red tie and wingtips. The man had blond hair, brushed straight back, and he too wore glasses, but his were black Buddy Holley style glasses, rather than the wire frames of the other man. Finally completing his outfit was a tooled leather bag slung over one shoulder.

The larger man took a bag of his own from the car, was made out of black canvas with MOLLE panels on the side, along with a mostly empty fifth of whiskey.

Polishing off the whiskey, he tossed the empty bottle off into the weeds and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands.

"Ooh -kay then." the large man said, looking at the massive front doors to the warehouse. "Let see here... warehouse lair of a super villain, probably loaded to the gills with nasty surprises for intruders, which would require a cunning, detailed, plan to get through."

"Right." the smaller man said in agreement.

"Andrew!" The larger man said, holding out his hand "Your Armscore please."

"Coming right up." the smaller man said, pulling a massive multi shot grenade launcher from the bag which seemed barely big enough for a laptop. "Here you go Chris." he added, slapping the weapon in to the larger mans hand.

"Thank you." Chris said, shouldering the weapon and sighting it at the doors. "Fire in the hole."

Kim and Ron dove for cover as he emptied the weapon in rapid fire at the door. The staccato explosions of the grenade rounds knocked them both off their feet, landing hard on the roof.

Thats when the corrugated roof panel they landed on decided to give way, and they fell into the ware house, fortunately landing on a pile of magazines.

"Owwwwie..." Kim groaned, rubbing her head. "Ron, you okay?"

"Yeah." Ron answered. "How come we aren't dead?"

"We landed on something." she replied. Sitting up Kim looked around, wondering how they survived the fall. "Magazines. We landed on a pile of-" she said, picking one up to look at it " PORNO MAGS?"

Fortunately, their shouts were drowned out by the racket of another six grenade rounds impacting against the other warehouse door. Scrambling off the pile, Kim and Ron stood there shaking as they looked around at their surrounding.

"Oh God, how _disgusting."_ Kim said, looking at the pile of periodicals with disgust. "We landed on Motor Ed's _porno stash."_

"Ah, Kim." Ron said, looking to his left and pointing at the shelves of pallets. "I don't think they're Ed's." he said.

Kim followed where he was pointing and shuddered. "Oh _God_." she said. "He chose a _porno _warehouse as his lair?" she asked. "EW! Ew! EWWW!"

Anything more she was going to say was interrupted by Ron grabbing Kim and diving behind a pallet of boxes.

"Quiet..." Ron whispered to her, hi hand over her mouth. "Its them." he added.

Kim nodded wordlessly as she heard the footsteps of the two maniacs. They were moving slowly and deliberately,

"Heeey Edward... come out, come out, wherever you are... " The big one said, running a flashlight over their position. "Come on out and we'll make it quick..."

Kim and Ron swallowed nervously as a flashlights beam swept over their box for a moment, then it was gone. They both let out a silent sigh of relief, then nearly had a heart attack when they hear Chris talk right behind them.

"Hey Andrew." he said. "I think we got some company. Theres a hole in the roof."

"Probably." Andrew said, walking over to where Chris was. "Probably Mosquito Bites or her buddy."

Ron watched in horror as Kim's irises shrank to dots, and he prayed that she would keep ahold of her temper.

"Yeah, most likely." Chris said. "Well, that means no fragging Carrot Top. Last thing we need is the bad press."

"Yep." Andrew agreed.

Kim and Ron waited several long moments, hearts pounding, before the two men walked off. Relaxing, Ron took his hand away from Kims mouth and sighed with relief.

"If thad had been anybody else..." Kim whispered to Ron.

Ron nodded. "I know." he said. "But right now we got other problems."

Kim nodded." Right." she said as she got to her feet. "I'll go deal with Motor Ed. You try warn Drakken and Shego to keep away from them."

"I'll try." Ron said as they split up.

"_Boo-Yah!"_ he thought, heading for the back of the cavernous warehouse. _"Quality time with Shego."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crouched down behind a workbench with Drakken, Shego was considering her options. None of them were anything approaching "good".

There was a back exit to Ed's hide out, but Stivers and Bauman were between them and it. Plus, there was the little problem of Motor Ed, who was still out cold, lying where they had drug him.

She was reconsidering telling Drakken to just leave Ed, blowing a hole in the wall, and running when her cell vibrated.

Drakken looked over at her from the other end of the work bench. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed quietly. "This isn't the time to be gossiping..."

Shego shot him a dirty look and looked at her phone. She couldn't help but smile when she saw it was a text message from Ron.

_You ok?_

Glancing up to check on the two maniacs, Shego texted back a quick reply.

_Yeah_

_u?_

she typed

_Im ok_

_Tell ed to give _

_the car back_

Ron answered.

_He wont_

_too stubborn_

she replied.

_Got something _

_that might help _

_with that_

Ron told her.

_What is it?_

Shego asked.

_Mind programmer_

Was Ron's reply.

_:D_

_Bring it to me_

_Im behind the_

_workbench_

she typed back.

_K_

_be right_

_there_

Ron said.

Flipping her phone shut, Shego sat back on her haunches.

"Well?" Drakken whispered.

"That was Ron." Shego whispered back. "He found a mind control device that we can use on Ed."

Drakken glanced down at his cousin with barely disguised contempt. "Good." he whispered.

They both nearly had a heart attack when an empty 55 gallon drum fell over. The two maniac reaction was to spin and fire a burst of machine gun fire in the general direction of the noise.

Terrified, thinking that Ron has just gotten shot, Shego started to get to her feet but was tackled by Drakken.

"That wasn't Ron." he hissed into her ear. "He made a diversion."

Shego nodded in understanding, then her eyes got wide and she pointed up. Drakken looked up and his eyes got wide.

On the underside of one of the overhead catwalks Ron was clambering along like a monkey. When he was directly overhead, he hooked his legs on the supports and let himself dangle out of the shadows. Reaching under his shirt, he took out a weird looking head band.

Wordlessly, Shego held out her hands in the catch position. Ron aimed carefully to make sure he was on target, and let go. Silently the head band landed in Shegos cupped hands.

Shego gave Ron a wink as Drakken took the headband from her. Ron waved and disappeared back into the shadows of the catwalk.

Putting the headband on his cousin, Drakken spared a moment to look at Shego.

"He just risked life, limb and criminal charges to help you Shego." he whispered. "I think you got yourself a keeper."

"Yeah." Shego whispered. "I do."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That little bitch is around here somewhere..." growled Chris. "I can smell him."

"Me too..." Andrew said.

Both men whipped around, weapons ready, at the clang of a wrench hitting the ground.

Motor Ed froze like he was deer in the headlights. Chris growled when he saw the villian, and started to advance closer to him, M-240 never leaving his shoulder.

"Well, lookee who we got here." Chris said, malevolence in his voice. "If it isn't Motor Ed."

Ed swallowed and held up his hands, his eyes glued to the machine gun Stivers was carrying. "Ah, hey, man, I- I'm sorry about stealing your car..." he stammered, cold sweat breaking out on his brow. "If I had known it was yours I wouldn't have taken it..."

"Can it." Chris growled, getting to almost within arms reach of Ed. "I ain't in the mood."

Ed's eyes practicly crossed as he focused in on the muzzle of Chris's MAG. "Look man, I'm sorry. I did it, t- the car's untouched, p-please don't k-k-kill me!" he pleaded as the muzzle touched his forehead. "PLEASE! I DON"T WANNA DIIIIEEEEeeee!"

Motor Ed dropped like a ton of bricks as Chris planted a size 14 steel toed boot into his crotch. Dropping the M -240 into his bag -which, like Andrews, took the whole thing despite being several sizes too small- he dug into his pocket and produced a pair of brass knuckles, only these were made out of tempered steel.

"Boy, for what you did, I'm gonna beat you into a red paste." he said, threading the knuckles onto his right hand.

Motor Ed looked up as Stivers cocked his arm back for an uppercut, his eyes tearing up from the kick to the groin. There was an audible 'crack' as the punch connected and Ed was sent flying backwards into the wall with a crash.

Lying on the floor, Ed spit out a mouthful of blood and teeth as he started to push himself up.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Chris asked. "I ain't anywhere done with you yet, boy."

"HOLD IT!"

Chris stopped, five feet from Motor Ed, and turned to face Kim. She was standing ten feet behind him, in her ready position, a determined look on her face. Behind her, Andrew stood smoking, his weapon slung.

"Back off carrot crotch. This don't concern you." growled Chris.

"The hell it doesn't." Kim retorted. "I was sent in here to stop Motor Ed and return you your car." she said. "And I'm not going to stand by and let you murder him."

Chris gave Kim a "you have got to be kidding me" look. "You know what this douche bag did?" he asked, jerking a thumb in Ed's general direction.

"He stole your car." Kim answered. "That's not a reason to kill him."

"The car was in my garage, at my home, and my girlfriend who is carrying my child was _there_, watching the house." Chris said, his voice rising. "You're outta your mind if you think I'm gonna let him get away with that."

"So let me lock him up, and I'll see to it that he goes to tri-" the rest of Kim's sentence was cut off as Chris reached into his bag, drew a large revolver, and shot Ed in the right knee as he got to his feet.

"Stay." Chris barked, then whipped the gun around and leveled it at Kim's head. "You too, Kimmie." he growled over Ed's screams. "I ain't gonna kill him."

"B-but you-" she stammered, looking down the muzzle of Chris's pistol.

"Yeah, I know what I said." Chris said. "But there's a fuck -ton of bounties out for the capture of this guy, and he ain't worth a red cent if he's dead." he continued. "Besides- you know he'll just break out again. This way, he'll be able to face trial."

With that, Chris lowered the pistol, stuck it in his bag, and turned back to Ed. Kim started to step forwards, but stopped when she heard a metallic click behind her.

"You heard the man." Andrew said.

Kim glanced behind her to see Andrew standing with his M-249 SAW leveled at her, smirking. Behind him Ron stood sheepishly, well out of arms reach of Andrew.

"Now you and your buddy here go sit down, be quiet, and we won't shoot you." he said with a nod of his head.

Kim looked at Ron, and gave him a nod. Wordlessly, Ron walked over to join her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	4. Chapter 4

Doppler Effect

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Zombie Boy.

red·shift

–noun Astronomy.

a shift toward longer wavelengths of the spectral lines emitted by a celestial object that is caused by the object moving away from the earth.

Unabridged (v 1.1)  
Based on the Random House Unabridged Dictionary, © Random House, Inc. 2006.

Chapter Four.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The noonday sun shone down mercilessly on Ron as he wrestled with the lawnmower. It was pushing ninety degrees, hot for Colorado, and Ron was mowing the yard.

Not for the first time he wondered if his parents hated him, and thus had bought the house with the biggest lawn they could find. Stopping the mower, he wiped the sweat off his brow as someone honked.

Turning, he saw Anne Possible driving by in her Mercedes. Waving to her, he turned back to the lawn and sighed. He was almost done, thank God, and then he could go inside, take a shower, and cool off.

This was not how he had planned to spend the day, but over the last week it had been raining off and on, and this was the first time it had been dry enough to mow. Muttering unflattering things about grass under his breath, Ron grabbed the mower and got back to work.

Fifteen ardous minutes later, he was done. Parking the mower in the shed, Ron thanked it for cooperating, and went back inside.

As he came to the back door, Ron paused. His shirt, which had taken off due to the heat and hung on the knob to the screen door, was missing.

Opening the door, he stepped inside.

"Hello?" he asked as he stepped into the kitchen. "Anybody home?"

"Hey Ron."

Ron jumped and turned to face Shego.

"Gyaaah!" Ron jumped "Shego!"

"Thats me." she said with a smile. "Lemonade?" she asked, holding out a glass.

Nodding, Ron took the glass and drained it. "Thanks." he gasped, putting it on the counter. "Your early."

Shego shrugged. "I got bored, so I thought I'd come over." she answered. "And good thing I did too." she added with a growl.

Ron gave her a confused look as she looked him up and down. "Wha?" he asked.

Shego nodded at his bare, sweat soaked, upper body. "I got to watch you mow the lawn." she explained. "Next time I want to know when you;re gonna do that." she added. "'cause lets face it; what girl wouldn't like her guy getting all sweaty for her?"

Ron flushed, then made a face when he got a whiff of himself. "Well, I'm glad you like it, but I'm gonna go shower." he said. "'cause I smell like a two week old gym sock, and I know there ain't a girl in the world who likes _that_."

"Yeah." Shego said waving her hand in front of her nose. "You go get cleaned up."

Ron nodded, then headed upstairs. Shego waited, leaning against the counter, until she heard the water start running. Then she quietly ambled up the stairs and headed for the bath room. Checking the door, she saw it was unlocked and then casually pulled of her t -shirt.

Her shorts went next, along with her sandals, which were followed by her bra and panties. Folding them up neatly, she quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

She could see Ron lathering himself up through the translucent shower curtain, and quietly approached the shower. Then, carefully as she could, Shego pushed the curtain aside and climbed into the shower behind him, then wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey, Ron." she said as he jumped.

"Shego!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing, trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No." she answered with a chuckle. "Just thought I'd slip in here and give you a hand." she added. "Soap please."

Taking the soap from Ron, she slipped past him to stand under the spray. After getting herself wetted down Shego pushed him back a step and started to work the soap up into a lather with her hands.

"So." she said, starting to apply the white foam to Ron's chest. "What are you going to cook tonight?" she asked.

Brushing a strand of hair out of Shegos face, Ron answered. "You like fish?" he asked.

"Mm -hmm." Shego answered, spreading the lather to his shoulders.

"Good, cause I caught a couple of brookies and some rainbow yesterday, and I got em' on ice." he said.

"Oooh..." Shego licked her lips as she began to rub soap of Ron's biceps. "What else?"

"I was thinking asparagus, along with baby carrots, and to drinks, I believe you mentioned that you had a bottle of your family's white that you'd been saving for the right occasion?" Ron said as Shego scrubbed his other arm.

Turning his around, she started in on his back. "What about dessert?" she asked.

"Weeeelll..." Ron said as Shego worked her way down his back. "I was thinking, baked apples -eep!"

Ron turned to look at Shego, who was looking up at him, grinning impishly. "What can I say?" she said. "You've got a _great _ass."

Stretching, Ron chuckled. "It doesn't hold a candle to yours though." he said. "What do you think of dinner?" he asked.

"I like it." Shego said, sliding her hands around his waits and down. "Now turn around. I forgot to clean someone."

"Whoa!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim hummed, tapping a book against her thigh. She was walking over to Ron's place, returning his copy of the Space Marines Codex.

Ron had been a longtime Warhammer 40,000 player, and Kim's curiosity had finally gotten the better of her, and she had borrowed one of his books, called codexs. When she had picked it up, Ron had mentioned something about with fourth edition coming out, he'd have to buy all new.

He'd also mentioned something about that was causing /tg/ to "baaaaw", whatever that meant.

When the Stoppable house had came into view, Kim was slightly surprised to see that Ron's parents were home. Ringing the doorbell, she stepped back and put her and on her hip as she waited for someone to answer the door.

Kim heard the door lock get thrown, and the door swung away to reveal Betty Stoppable.

"Hey Kim." Betty said.

"Hey Mrs. Stoppable." Kim answered. "Just returning Ron's book." she added, holding up the book.

"Oh, okay." Betty said. "Ron's not home. Rufus is though."

"Oh..." Kim said. "Would it be okay if I said hi to him?" she asked.

Betty stood aside. "You had ask?" she asked.

'Thank you." Kim said as she stepped past Betty.

Running upstairs, she opened the door and saw Rufus lying on the bed, reading _Fear and Loathing on the Campaign Trail, '72_ while listening to Warren Zevon on Ron's diskman.

"Hey Rufus." she said as she came in.

Rufus jumped to his feet and waved at Kim. "Hi Kim!" he squeaked.

"What ya reading?' Kim asked as she crossed over to Ron's bookshelf.

"Gonzo Journalism!" Rufus answered, punching his fist in the air.

Kim turned around and gave Rufus a look. "_You_ read Hunter S. Thompson?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah!" Rufus answered, jumping up and down.

Kim rolled her eyes and put the codex away in its place on its shelf. "Why am I not surprised." she said.

Standing back, she looked the titles over. Ron had a lot on his shelves, everything from his well -thumbed copies of Heinlein to Terry Pratchett. Chuckling at her best friend's breadth of reading interests, she turned around to face Rufus.

"Sooo... Rufus." Kim said, leaning over Rufus. "Have you seen Ron's girlfriend?" she asked, giving him the Puppy Dog Pout.

Rufus blinked, shook his head, and shrugged. "Dunno." he squeaked.

'Okay." Kim said. As she straightened up, she happen to glance own and a flash of green caught her eye. "What the..." she murmured, bending down to grab the rumpled mass of fabric.

Straightening up, Kim untangled it and found herself holding a pair of green boyshorts.

"Eew!" she said, dropping the underwear and jumping back as they fluttered to the ground. 'Gross... I did not need to find those..."

Rufus was staring at the lump of green fabric as Kim shuddered. "Oh boy.." he squeaked.

"Anyways." Kim said "I'm gonna head home." she said. "See ya later."

Rufus waved bye to Kim, then slouched down and wiped his brow. "Whew!" he squeaked.

That had been close. He hoped his clueless act had did the trick, but he had bigger priorities: He had to hid the evidence of Shego's presence at Rons place.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And there's the place." Ron said, pointing at a small knot of trees near a lake.

Pulling up near the trees, Shego put the Lightning in gear, then engaged the parking brake. Stepping out of the truck, Ron went around to the back and opened the tailgate.

"I'll get the cooler." Shego said, grabbing the green Igloo cooler.

"I got it." Ron said, taking the cooler from Shego.

"Okay." Shego said. "You want me to get something else?" she asked.

"Nah." Ron said. "I got it all."

Shego arched her eyebrows. "You're going to do all the work?" she asked.

"Uh -huh." Ron said as he took the cooler out of the bed of the truck.

Shego smiled as Ron took the cooler over to a spot near the trees. "Papa would love you." she said. "You're treating his little princess right."

"Glad to hear it." Ron said, dusting his hands off and walking back to the truck. "What is your dad like, anyways?"

Shego shrugged. "He's my papa.' she answered. "He's a Basque- he's the one who gave his name to my mothers vineyards."

"Ah." Ron said, grabbing a cardboard box filled with a metal grill and other supplies. "So he's from Spain." he said.

"Yep.' Shego answered as Ron took the box out of the truck. "And like I told you, my mama is half French, half Vietnamese."

"So where you born?" asked Ron as he started walking to the cooler.

"Go City, California, in the Napa Valley." she answered. "My parents immigrated here right after Migo was born, from the Bordeaux region."

"Waitaminute." Ron said after he put the box down. "You mean that your older two brothers were born in France?"

Shego nodded. "Yep." she answered. "They're both French.' she confirmed. "Which is why Hego is a pompous ass, and Migo is a self absorbed narcissist."

Ron started laughing at Shegos description of her siblings. "Shego.." he said 'That has got to be the single most accurate description of your brothers I have ever heard."

Shego laughed as well. "Yep." she said. "Mama said it's good thing that they spent so much time growing up here in the states."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because if they had spent more time in France, they'd surrender to the bad guys instead." Shego explained.

Ron and Shego both had a laugh at that one. Walking over to a bush, Ron rummaged around under for a few seconds, then tugging on a rope, started dragging cut up pieces of tree limbs out from under the bush.

"Well, the firewood's okay." Ron said, tossing about a dozen large pieces out.

"Where did you learn woodscraft?" Shego asked as Ron gather up the firewood into a pile.

"Hanging around with Kim." Ron said. "We spent a lot of times playing in the woods when we kids." he added, then stopped and looked off into the distance. "At least, until they turned it into a subdivision."

Shego made a face. "That sucks." she said.

"Not really." Ron said with a shrug. "You seen the housing market around here? There aren't that many people who can afford a half million and up house."

Shego crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "Poetic justice?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Something like that." he said. "Plus it's been kinda fun watching nature start to take the land back." he added. "Me and Kim have been using that as fodder for science projects for the last four years."

Ron then rummaged around underneath the bush again and came up with a bundle of sticks, twigs, and pine needles bound up in a piece of khaki tarp.

"Our kindling and tinder." Ron explained to Shegos questioning look.

Heading over to a bare patch of ground, Ron swept it free of combustible materials using a pine bough, then took an entrenching tool out of the box o' stuff he had brought over. Unfolding the entrenching tool, Ron dug a shallow hole, then grabbed the bundle he'd cached earlier.

Setting it down, he undid the shoelaces holding it all together and laid it out. Taking a couple of handfuls of dried needles and shredded bark, Ron laid them in a small pile in the center of the hole, then searched through the pile until he came up with a block of pine that had a couple of large notches carved in it, both of which were scorched.

He then took a stick out that was notched at both ends, along with a hand sized rock. Taking the shoestring, Ron strung it between the notched ends of the stick, creating himself a bow.

He then took a stick out of the bundle that was about as thick as his index finger, then put the notched block of wood on the bundle of bark and needles in the hole. Then, taking the stick, Ron put it in one of the notches and strung the bowstring around it with a twist.

After he did that, Ron then grabbed the rock, which Shego could see it had a concave depression on one side, and put it on the end of the stick. Holding upright, he then began to work the bow back and forth rapidly, spinning the stick back and forth.

After a few minutes of this, a few wisps of smoke started to come out from the pile of tinder, and after a about another minute they got bigger.

Ron then set the bow contrapion aside and began to gently blow on the tinder, and after a bit of coaxing, it burst into flame. Adding some more tinder, Ron then began to pile twigs around it, and after those had caught, sticks.

Soon, he had the logs piled on and they were blazing merrily.

"Voila!" Ron said as he got to his feet.

"L'excellent travail, mon héros.." _("Excellent job, my hero..")_ Shego said, giving Ron an ovation. "So what is your next trick, mon amour ?"

"Well..." ron said, taking a folded blanket out of the box o' stuff "While we wait for the fire to build up a good bed of coals, I am going to prepare the trout for grilling while we each have a glass of white, and enjoy the sight of the mountains as the sun sets."

"Ah, Ron, vous diable…" _("Oh, Ron, you devil...")_ Shego said, kicking off her shoes and stepping onto the blanket.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Un-freaking-believable." _Kim fumed, slouched up against the headboard of her bed. _"This is getting personal."_

Then her phone rang. For the breifest moment, Kim wanted to throw it against the wall, but held off. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and picked up the handset. Pressing the talk button, Kim put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Kim asked.

"Kim?" Josh's voice came from the other end. "It's Josh."

"Josh." Kim said, putting a smile in her voice with an effort. "Whats up?"

"Not much." answered Josh. "I was wondering if you were up for a date on Friday."

"Oh..." Kim said, thinking for a moment. "Ah, sorry, but I can't." she said.

"Oh...okay." Josh said. "Maybe later then."

"Yeah." Kim said. "Sorry about this Josh, but I got a lot on my plate."

"It's okay." Josh said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Later, Josh." Kim said, then hung up.

Chewing on her lip, Kim looked up at the clock, which read 5:13 pm. Mom would be making dinner soon... getting up, Kim headed downstairs for the kitchen. If there was anyone who help her with this problem, it would be her mom. The hard part would be figuring out how to phrase the question...

Downstairs, her mother was washing potatoes in the sink.

"Hey Mom." she said as she came in. "Need any help?"

Anne looked up as her daughter came in. "Certainly." she said. "Could you peel the potatoes and cut them up?"

"Sure." Kim said, pulling a potato peeler from it's drawer.

Stepping up to the sink next to her mother, Kim picked up a spud and got to work. She was halfway through when her mother finished with the washing and moved on to the next part of preparation,

"So." Anne said, taking a pan down from the hanger. "Anything the matter?" she asked.

Kim paused in her peeling. "What makes you say that?" she asked, turning to look at her mother.

"You avoid the kitchen like the plague, Kim." her mother said. "The last time you came in here was when you and your boyfriend had that fight over Ron."

Kim smiled and looked down at the potato in her hand and swiped at it ineffectively a couple of times. "Yeah." she said.

"You have another fight?" Anne asked, walking over to the sink.

"Mmm... _no..._" Kim answered.

Anne heard the emphasis Kim put on the word "no", and arched an eyebrow at her daughter. "No? What happened then?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kim said. "Between us, I mean." she added.

Anne nodded as she put the pan under the faucet and started to fill it. "So what's wrong then?" she asked.

"Weeelllll..." Kim said, looking behind her to make sure that her father wasn't withing hearing range, then beckoned for her mother to come closer. "It's about Ron." she said after Anne leaned closer.

Anne gave Kim a sly look and checked herself to make sure that James wasn't within hearing range. "What about Ron?" she asked.

"I think he's got a girlfriend." Kim whispered to her mother.

Anne chuckled and turned off the water. Putting the pan on the stove, she turned the burner on and then went back to where Kim was. "And you're jealous." she said in a knowing tone.

"No, he's like a- I mean that- ah hell..." Kim sputtered, her face going through a kaledioscope of emotions before it settled on horror as she realized that she had just swore in front of her mother.

When she looked at her mother with a sorrowful look on her face, Anne just smiled and put her finger to her lips in a shush gesture.

"It's okay Kim." Anne said. "I won't tell."

Kim sighed and went back to peeling the potato. "Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome." Anne said. "Anyways, as I was saying, you're jealous." she said, to which Kim nodded. "I'm not surprised, really."

Finishing the potato, Kim gave her a surprised look. "Why?" she asked.

Anne shrugged. "You and Ron have been friends for years." she said. "And he's had the biggest crush on you for years."

Kim frowned as she grabbed the next spud. "So why didn't he didn't let me know?" she asked.

Anne sighed and picked up her coffee mug. "Because he's a male, Kim." she said. "And your his best friend. Thats a lot of baggage for him overcome."

Kim nodded. "But I'm dating Josh..." she trailed off as she thought about it. "But I've always thought of his as more like a brother..."

Anne nodded. "I know." she said. "And I think he knew that too, Kim. That's why he found someone."

"And he hasn't told me because of that crush." Kim sighed.

"Yes." Anne said "that, and he's probably worried about how you'll react, and he's probably also worrying about hurting you."

Kim nodded and put the peeled spud next to the other one. "So what do I do?" she asked.

"Wait for him to tell you." Anne said. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

Starting in on the third potato, Kim chewed on her lip. "Okay." she said. "If I'm jealous of the fact that Ron has a girlfriend, where does that leave me and Josh?"

Anne hemmed and hawed, and swirled the coffee around in the bottom of her cup. "Kim." she said. "I'm going to be honest here." she said, putting her cup down on the counter. "I think you could do a lot better."

Kim sighed, then put the peeled potato on the counter next to the others. "Okay." she said. "I'm gonna have to do some thinking about that one."

"I know." Anne said. "So why don't you finish the potatoes, and then start making a salad? I've found that salad making helps me think."

Kim smiled at her mother then grabbed another spud. "Will do." she said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leaning back, Shego closed her eyes and sighed happily. She was leaning up against Ron as they watched the fire. Beside them, their plates held the remains of their dinner while over head a full moon hung like a giant pearl in the sky.

"You're awfully quiet." she said, glancing up at Ron.

"Huh- oh." Ron said, coming back to reality with a start. "I got lost enjoying the view of the moon on the lake." he added, pointing.

Shego looked to where he was pointing and saw that the water was perfectly still, and that the moon was reflected perfectly in it.

"Wow..." she said_. "_Combien romantique." (_"How romantic.")_

Ron chuckled as he ran his hands through a lock of her hair. Putting her hand on his, Shego looked back up at him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I just realized that a couple of months ago, I would have never pegged you for the type of girl who could French and Vietnamese fluently." he said. "I like that."

Shego smiled and ran her fingers along Rons arm. "Well, I always figured you for a bumbling idiot." she said. "Boy was I wrong."

Ron snickered and gave Shego a hug. "Me too." he said, getting a good whiff of her hair. "Green apple ?" he asked.

"What?" Shego asked, confused by the non sequitor.

"Your shampoo." Ron said. "You use green apple scented shampoo."

"Yep." Shego answered. "Kids shampoo. Only stuff my hair likes."

"Ah." Ron said, nodding.

They sat in silence for a few minutes more, Shego staring into the fire, pondering.

"Ron." Shego said.

"Yeah Shego?" Ron asked.

"Thank you for saving me on that catwalk." she said.

Ron was silent for a moment. "Your welcome" he said.

"Kind of a weird way to hook up, don't you think?" she asked. "But then again, I've never had what you would call a normal life."

"Yeah." Ron said. "I kinda figured that from your parents and brothers and all..."

Shego smiled and nodded. "Yeah." she said. "But I'm glad I grew up in the home I did..." she added. "Did you know I was a daddys girl?"

"Really." Ron said, giving Shego an odd look. "You?"

"Yep." Shego said with a nod. "A bigger one than Kim, if you can believe that -and I was a tomboy, of course."

"That I can believe." Ron said. "You always struck me as a true tomboy."

Shego chuckled and looked up at Ron. "Don't bet on it." she told him. "I betcha I have more shoes than Princess does."

Ron arched his eyebrows. "Oh really?" he asked. "You know how many shoe sales I've had to go through?"

Shego laughed and sat up. "You want to put your money where your mouth is?" she asked.

Ron thought for a few moments, then nodded. "Sure." he said. "You're on."

"Okay then." Shego said, getting up. "Lets set some terms then."

"What are yours?" Ron asked as he got up.

Shego cocked her hip and thought for a second, then snapped her fingers. "Okay." she said. "If I win... you have to stay the night at my place." she said, then gave Ron a sly look. "In _my _bed."

Swallowing and with a green fox running through his head, nodded. "Okay." he said. "But if I win, you have to stay the night at _my _place, in _my _bed."

Shego grinned and held out her hand. "Deal." she said.

Shaking hands and sealing the deal, Ron then gathered up their gear and put it in the truck before dousing the fire with a bucketful of water.

Then they hopped into Shego's truck and took off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lying in bed, Anne smiled smugly as she read _The Republic _while James finished the sports section. Folding it up he looked over at his wife and gave her a quizzical look.

"Okay." he said. "I'll bite. What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked.

Marking her place, Anne slid her glasses down and looked over them at her husband. "Kimmie and had some girl talk today." she said.

"Girl talk?" James asked.

"Girl talk." Anne answered. "I think she's going to see the light about Josh."

"Good." James said, putting the folded up sports section on the nightstand. "Lord knows she could do better."

Anne nodded in agreement. "Like Ron." she said.

James choked for a moment and looked over at his wife. "_Ron?_" he asked, clearly in shock. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

Anne gave her husband a smile and rubbed his shoulder. "Oh come on, you know they would be perfect together and you know it." she said. "And you do know what he's like."

James nodded grudgingly. "That's true." he said. "And he does know the penalty for hurting Kim..."

Anne nodded and rolled her eyes. "You'll launch them into space in a space probe." she said. "A good incentive, true, but you do realize that you _are _going to have to let Kim grow up, right?"

"I plead the Fifth." James said gruffly.

Anne smiled and gave her husband a hug. "Your always were the big bad papa bear." she said.

James arched an eyebrow and looked over at his wife. "And you're the big bad momma bear." he pointed out.

"Mmm- hmm." Anne said, taking off her glasses and setting them on the nightstand. "Turn off the light." she said. "This momma bear wants to snuggle up to her poppa bear and get some sleep."

"Yes dear." James said, taking his glasses off and turning off the light.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Unbelievable!"

Ron stood in shock, staring at Shegos closet. It was wall to wall shoes. High heels, platforms, sandals, there were all kinds.

"Well?" Shego purred, leaning her head on Rons shoulder.

"I didn't think it was possible..." Ron said. "It makes Kim's look..._bare_." he said.

Shego chuckled, giving Ron a hug. "You never stood a chance, you know that, right?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah." he said. "It's true."

"C'mon." Shego said, grabbing Rons arm. "Lets go ease the pain of defeat in front of the fire with the rest of the white."

Dragging him into the living room, Shego seated him on the couch, then grabbed a pair of wineglasses from the kitchen. Coming back to the couch, she poured them each a glass and set the bottle back into the ice bucket as she sat down, draping herself across Ron.

"Oh, the fire." Shego said. "Hold still."

Lighting up her fist, she flung a ball of plasma into the fireplace and set the logs on the hearth alight. Extinguishing her fist, Shego sipped her wine and smiled at Ron.

"Nice." Ron said, taking a sip from his own glass.

Shego shrugged. "Hey, my powers have their uses." she said, getting a nod from Ron.

"That's true." he said, looking around at the living room. "Nice place." he said.

"Thank you." Shego said. "I've had it for years." she added. "Gotta have someplace to put my crap where it wont get blown up when the base explodes."

Ron laughed as he continued to take in the décor of Shegos cabin. The walls of the cabin were bare logs, chinked with mortar. The floors were polished pine, with throw rugs scattered about. The fireplace was stone, made of local granite.

The furniture was leather, very old, but very high quality. On the walls were framed photos of various locations around the world, along artifacts from those locations. South America, Mexico, Europe, Africa. Almost all of the continents were represented.

"Shego..." Ron asked. "You're part Vietnamese, right?" he asked.

"Đúng." _("Yes.")_

"How come you don't have anything from there?" he asked, indicating the décor all around them. "Or anywhere in Asia, for that matter."

Shego chuckled and topped off her and Rons's glasses. "Easy, mon amour." she said. "Drakken and I have never gone there."

"How come?" he asked.

"Never wanted to." Shego said, hoping that Ron wouldn't want to probe further into it. Dangerous things lay that way...

"Oh." Ron said. "Y'know, I've been wondering why you chose Middleton to live."

"Easy." Shego answered, sipping her wine. "It's out in the boonies, and I chose the place before you and Kim showed up."

"Ahhh..." Ron said, idly twirling a lock of Shegos hair.

"Yeah." she said. "I finished this place right after you and Kim made your first appearance."

"Cool." Ron said around a yawn.

Shego found herself yawing as well. "I think it's bedtime." she said, checking the time and seeing that it was a quarter after eleven.

"Yeah." Ron said, stifling another yawn.

They both finished their glasses and got up. Ron headed for the bed room while Shego put the ice bucket away and banked the fire. Turning the lights off, she pulled her shirt off as she padded off the bedroom.

Pausing before the door, Shego stepped out of her shorts and dropped her clothes in the hamper, then stepped into the bedroom.

"Hey Ron." Shego said.

"Yeah?" Ron asked, finishing up folding his pants.

"You're over dressed." she said.

"What are you talking about- ohhh..." Ron said as he turned around. "I see..."

Smiling, Shego kicked the door shut behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	5. Chapter 5

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

radial motion

–noun Astronomy.

the component of the motion of a star away from or toward the earth along its line of sight, expressed in miles or kilometers per second and determined by the shift in the wavelength of light emitted by the star.

Unabridged (v 1.1)  
Based on the Random House Unabridged Dictionary, © Random House, Inc. 2006.

Chapter Five.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris noisily drained his soda and sat it down on the table. Belching, he excused himself and leaned back in his booth and looked across the table at Andrew.

"Good meal, don't you think Andrew?" he asked.

"Indeed." Andrew replied. "You can't Bueno Nacho for good Mexican."

"Yep." Chris agreed. "What do you think, Bonnie?" he asked their other companion in the booth, who was sitting up against the wall, wide eyed in terror with the muzzle of Chris's .500 Smith jammed in her ear.

"Mmm.." she whimpered.

"What's that?" Chris asked, cupping his free hand around his ear. "I can;t hear what your saying.." he said, then snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah, that's right. You can't talk, because your jaw is wired shut from when I clocked you with a pair of brass knuckles."

Andrew chuckled as Chris continued some more.

"Bet you feel real stupid for trying to run me over in the parking lot, don't ya Bon-Bon?" Chris growled, jamming the harder into her ear.

"What's going on in here?"

Chris and Andrew looked to see Kim standing in front of their table.

"Hey Carrot Crotch!" Chris said with a maniac grin. "How ya doin?"

Kim gritted her teeth at the nickname and tried to stare Chris down.

"Don't call me that..." she growled. "Anyways," she continued, not giving wither one a chance to respond. "What are doing here torturing Bonnie?"

"Huh?" Chris asked, looking over at Bonnie. "Oh! This." he said. "Bonnie here apparently didn't learn her lesson from when I punched her lights out and tried to run me over in the parking lot."

"Too bad she- wait." Kim said, getting a thoughtful look on her face. "You're the one who broke her jaw?" she asked.

Chris nodded and grinned. "Uppercut, with brass knuckles." he said. "She was pissed that the skip we were chasing hit her and totaled her car." he explained. "So Bon Bon here decided that it would be a good idea to try and kick my car while bitching me out."

Kim winced when Chris said that. She had seen first hand how..._protective_...Chris was about his car. Motor Ed was going to be lucky that he would walk again with assistance.

But still, there was that promise she had made...

"So you're not going to hurt her?" Kim asked.

Chris shook his head. "Nope." he said. "Not much, anyways."

"Okay." Kim said with a nod. "By the way, you want a refill on your soda?" she asked.

"Sure!" Chris exclaimed, handing Kim his cup. "Mountain Dew."

Taking the cup, Kim headed off to the drink fountain as Chris and Andrew turned to look at Bonnie.

"Man." Chris said. "You'd have to be a real _bitch_ for Kim to not give a rats ass about you."

"Yeah." Andrew said.

A few moments later Kim returned with Chris's cup and one of her own. "Here you go." she said, setting down Chris's cup in front of him. "You guys mind if I join you?"

Chris and Andrew looked at each other for a moment. "Not at all." Chris said as Andrew scooted over.

"We always enjoy the company of fine young ladies like yourself, Kim." Andrew said, patting the booth.

Kim arched an eyebrow as she sat down. "No nicknames?" she asked.

"We can be nice every now and then." Andrew said. "Besides, if we really didn't like you, you'd know it."

"I see..." Kim said as Bonnie whimpered something through her wired shut jaw. "Oh, stuff it, Bonnie." she snapped at the brunette. "You deserve it. It's what you get for being such a raging bitch all the time."

Bonnie gave Kim such a glare, that if looks could kill, she would have exploded. Seeing the glare, Chris cleared his throat and cocked the hammer back on his revolver.

"Settle down there Bon Bon." he said.

"So." Andrew said. "What have you been up to Kim?"

Kim shrugged. "Not much." she said. "Just enjoying myself..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arrrgh!" Anne screamed to the empty house after she shut the door. Panting, she wiped a stray strand of hair "I hate paperwork..." she groused.

Sighing in exasperation, Anne started to head to the kitchen. Dropping her briefcase on the sofa, she kicked off her shoes, then continued on.

Getting a wineglass down from a cupboard, Anne put it on the table then headed to the kitchen closet. Opening the door, she began to rummage around on the top shelf.

"Okay, where did I put you..." she muttered to herself. "I know you're in here..."

Anne, as a rule, didn't drink, at least since the kids came around. But she kept a well hidden bottle of red for special occasions, such as this.

"There you are." Anne said as her hand bumped up against cool glass.

Taking the bottle down, she blew the dust off and looked at the label. '_Goizargi Vineyards, 1996'_ read the label. Putting the bottle on the table, she got a corkscrew out of the drawer and then opened the bottle.

Pouring herself a glass, Anne sat down and took a sip. She'd had one hell of a day, that was sure. It had seemed like everything that could go wrong, had. And the infuriating part was, it was all paperwork. If she saw another form, it would too gorramned soon...

Taking another sip, she sighed again and leaned back in her chair. She would have a glass of wine, calm down, then she would get up and start dinner. Taking another sip, she began to ponder on what to make. Pork chops, with carrots, and broccoli... that sounded good. Yes. She would make that.

Noticing that her glass was half full, Anne pondered on whether or not to top off her glass.

"_Oh, what the hell."_ she thought. _"A little bit more wont hurt..."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego sighed happily as she was snuggled up against the still sleeping Ron, watching him as he slept. She had discovered that it was fascinating, watching Ron sleep.

"_I wonder what he's dreaming about?" _Shego thought, seeing his eyes twitch and hearing his breathing change.

Whatever it was, it was short lived and he calmed down, his breathing resuming the easy rhythm of before. Shego hoped it wasn't unpleasant, whatever he was dreaming about, though.

Then she noticed that his breathing had changed pace again, faster and shallower.

"_He's waking up."_ she thought, smiling slightly.

He lay that way for several minutes, in the limbo between awake and asleep, before he crossed the threshold and left the realm of Morpheus. Rons eyes fluttered open and he spent a few moments staring at the ceiling.

"Bonjour." _("Good morning.")_Shego said.

"Morning." Ron said, looking down at Shego. "What time is it?" he asked.

Shego lifted up and craned her head to look at the clock. "A quarter till one." she said.

"Oh." Ron said. "Mom and Dad already left for work then."

Shego arched an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you worried that they'll be a little bit concerned that you never came home last night?" she asked.

Ron shook his head. "Nah." he said. "They probably figure I was off on a mission or something."

"Oh." Shego said, leaning on one elbow. "What about Princess?"

Ron blinked a couple of times, then arched his eyebrows. "Oh." he said. "Well, shit. I didn't think of that."

Shego grimaced. "Me too." she said. "I was so focused on getting you to stay the night that I-" she stopped when she realized that she had just blurted out her plan to Ron.

Ron chuckled as he sat up on his elbows. "I knew it." he said. "There was more to it than just wanting my cooking."

Shego grinned and plopped forwards, resting her chin on her arms. "Well, of _course _I wanted your body." she said, giving him what Ron had privately termed the "fox look". "I also wanted what comes with craving your body." she added. "Getting to spend the night cuddled up next to you."

"You were lonely." Ron said.

Shego nodded and stroked Rons chest. "Yeah." she said. "I didn't know that I was too. At least, until I met you."

Ron nodded. "Me too." he said, which surprised Shego.

Shego arched her eyebrows, then smiled. "Well, I'm glad that I'm not alone." she said.

"Me too." Ron said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now Kim was worried. It was three in the afternoon, and Ron hadn't shown up at his house. She was back at her observation post, watching the Stoppable house. She had considered her mothers advice, and had decided to take it.

Of course, that had all gone out the window when she had called Rons place the night before and he hadn't answered. She had snuck out again and confirmed that he wasn't home rather than just being asleep, then she had snuck back home, deciding to check back the next day.

When she came back the next day, Ron wasn't home. So she had decided to watch his place. During that time, her cell had rang three times. One call had been from her mother, and the other two had been from Josh.

She had listened to her mothers call, which had just been to tell her what time she was coming home that day and what they were having for dinner. Kim had been so focused on watching Ron's place that she hadn't noticed her mothers speech had been slowed and slightly slurred.

As for Joshes calls, she hadn't paid attention to them at all and had deleted them out of habit. As she was putting the phone away she saw the familiar green truck pull up in front of Rons house and stop. Her left eye twitched as she brought the camera up and zoomed in on the truck.

Much to her chagrin, Kim discovered that _again_, the angle of the truck, mixed with the light reflecting off of the tinted windshield, completely prevented her from getting a good shot of the driver.

Grinding her teeth, Kim cussed under her breath and lowered the camera. Whipping out her Kimmunicator and thumbed for Wade. She waited impaitently for a few seconds before the teen came on screen.

"Oh, hey Kim." Wade said. "Something up?" he asked.

"I need you track this truck." Kim said, connecting the camera to the Kimmunicator and uploading the images.

"Okay." Wade said as the images came up on his end. "I can do that- whoa! Whats Ron doing-"

"Wade, track that truck." Kim growled, "I'll explain later."

Wade blinked, and nodded. "O-okay." he said. "I'll do that."

"Good." Kim said before breaking the connection. She hated to talk to Wade that way, but this was an emergency- at least she felt it was.

Sitting on her rock, Kim was putting her Kimmunicator and camera way when her cell phone buzzed. Scowling, she grabbed it and checked the number. Her father was callin.

Taking a deep breath, Kim calmed herself down before answering.

"Hello Daddy." she said. "Whats up?"

"Not much." James said. "I'm on my way home from work and was wondering if I might pick you up from the mall."

Kim panicked for a moment, then caught herself. Thinking quickly, she estimated on how long it would take her to get to the mall from where she was, and how much time she had before her father arrived at the mall.

"Ahh, could you wait outside for me for a few minutes?" she asked. "There's a shoe sale..."

"Don't take too long." James said.

"I wont." Kim said, before she hung up.

Putting her phone away, Kim swore to herself. She had just told her father a little white lie, and she just knew from personal experience that this was going to blow up in her face. Getting up, she started down the path and headed for the mall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Plopping down on his bed, Ron felt something jab him him in the small of the back.

"Ow! What the-" he muttered to himself, grabbing whatever it was that had poked him and pulling it out.

What had jabbed him was a book, specifically an Anne Rice hard cover. It was a copy of _Queen of the Damned_ that Kim had loaned him a few months back and Ron had lost after he had read it. Looking over at Rufus he hefted the book.

"Did you find this?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rufus squeaked. Getting up, he started jumping up and down and pointing to the drawer in his nightstand.

Confused, Ron pulled the drawer open and saw something that wasn't there before- something that was made out of green cotton.

"Oh boy." Ron said, picking it up and holding it out. "I think Shego might want these back..."

"Kim saw!" Rufus squeaked, jumping up and down.

Rons eyes bugged out and he nearly dropped the boyshorts in terror. "D-Does she know who these belong to?" he asked, afraid of the answer he was going to get.

Rufus shook his head and Ron let out a sigh of relief. "Okay then." he said. "I'm not going to die a horrible, painful, death today."

Then his gaze fell on Kims book- and he remembered that he had promised her that he was going to return it as soon as he found it.

Dammit.

Ron knew in his heart that it just wasn't in him to go back on his promise to Kim, even though in this case there was probably no way she would know, or care, _he _would know. And so, he had to return the book. Even though it was probably going to result in Kim killing him over his girlfriend.

Swallowing, Ron picked up the book and looked at Rufus.

"Y'know." he said to Rufus. "There are some days where being a nice guy is pain in the _ass._" he added.

Rufus chattered and hopped in his pants pocket. Ron chuckled and put the boyshorts back in the drawer and closed it.

"Thanks." he told Rufus, patting his pocket. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get dealing with Kim."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego was settled in her favorite chair, reading through _Unhinged _by Michelle Malkin when her computer chimed.

"Activité à la maison de Monsieur Stoppables." _("Activity at Mister Stoppables house.")_ her mothers replicated voice said.

Marking her place, Shego got up and walked over to it.

"Montrez-moi." _("show me.") _she told it.

On the computer screen a video player appeared, then started playing a clip. It was of Ron, and he was leaving his house, carrying a book, and he was heading for Kims house. Arching an eyebrow, Shego pulled out the chair and sat down.

"L'ordinateur, me montrent l'alimentation de la maison de princesses quand il va active " _("Computer, show me the feed from the Princesses house when it goes active.")_ she said, getting a confirming beep from the computer.

Not for the first time was Shego glad that Drakken had built her this computer- the AI made things _sooo _much easier...

After a few moments, the computer beeped again and the video player began to play streaming video from the Possible house hold. She watched as Ron walked up to the front door and knocked. He waited for a few moments, and was about to knock again when the door opened.

"L'ordinateur, bourdonnent dedans sur Ron " _("Computer, zoom in on Ron.")_ she said.

The computer beeped again, and on the player Ron got bigger until he was centered in the display window. Zoomed in, Shego could see that it was Kim's mother who had answered the door, and she noticed that Anne had the first few buttons on her blouse unbuttoned, and she was-

"ồ, Bạn Có Tốt hơn Không phải, Bạn Gái điếm Có lông Đỏ! " _("OH, YOU HAD BETTER NOT, YOU RED HAIRED WHORE!")_ Shego screamed, both of her fists igniting as she jumped to her feet.

Jumping to her feet, Shego extinguished her hands and ran outside, while on the monitor it continued to show Anne's attempt to flirt with Ron.

Hopping into her truck, Shego fired it up and then shoved it into gear. Popping the clutch, she sprayed the cabin with dirt and gravel as she fishtailed down the driveway heading for the main road.

She flew onto the main road and floored it, letting the supercharged Cobrajet motor unwind as she flew towards Middleton. She was all for keeping a low profile and all, but when another woman was trying to put the moves on her man, all bets were off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting in the passenger seat of her fathers BMW 5 series, Kim watched as Middleton rolled by her window.

"You're awfully quiet." James said, glancing over at his daughter.

"Hm?" Kim asked, startled out of her reverie. "Sorry. I was thinking." she said.

James nodded and shifted gears. "About what, if you don't mind me asking?"

Without thinking, she answered with what was on her mind. "Ron." she said.

James grip tightened imperceptibly on the steering wheel. Ron was her best friend, and was practically his for intents and purposes, so her thinking about him shouldn't have been a big deal- but it was the way she _said _it that bugged him.

"What about Ron?" James asked, his voice pleasant but neutral.

For a moment, Kim considered giving her father a whitewashed version of the 'Ron situation', but decided against it. She needed a male opinion on this, and who better to ask than her father.

"Weeellll..." Kim said, unknowingly making her fathers stomach tighten up into knots "I think he has a girlfriend."

James nearly drove the car into the oncoming lane of traffic. That was the _last _answer he was expecting to hear.

"What makes you think that?" James asked, barely remembering to clutch and shift.

Kim chewed on her lip for a second before she spoke. "Well, he hasn't been at home the last couple of times I've called, and one time I smelled cigarettes and perfume on him." she said. "That, and, uh, well..." she stammered.

"Go on." James said.

"Well, I found a pair of panties in his room the other day..." Kim said.

This time James nearly put the car over the curb. "_What?" _he asked. "Your kidding, right?"

Kim shook her head. "Uh -uh." she said. "And watch the road!" she yelped.

James corrected his steering and put the car back into the right lane. "Sorry." he said. "Anyways, I'd say he does have a girlfriend."

Kim nodded, then looked over at her father. "So why didn't he tell me?" she asked. "I mean, you're a guy, so you should know why." she added.

James chewed on his lip for a moment as he braked for an intersection. He checked both ways, then shifted back into First and let out the clutch. He waited until he had shifted into Second before answering his daughter.

Clearing his throat, James spoke. "Well." he began "You see, Kim, there isn't any good way to put this..." he continued as Kim got a worried look on her face. "I think he was trying to protect you."

"From what?" Kim asked.

James took a deep breath, then sighed. She wasn't going to like this next part, not one bit.

"From getting jealous." he said.

For a moment Kim was quiet, and James started to think that she was taking it well, then her pupils shrank to dots the size of pencil tips.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" she shrieked.

James winced at the auditory assault on his hearing. "Ow..." he said. "Indoor voice, Kimmie."

"Sorry." Kim said, lowering her voice several octaves. "But I am not jealous."

"Really." James said. "And the shattering of my eardrums?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Really Dad, why would I be jealous?" she asked.

James shrugged before he made a turn. "How about the fact that outside of your brothers and I, he's been the only constant male presence in your like?" he said. "And he is your best friend as well." he added. "Theres another woman competing for his attention, and you feel threatened by that."

Kim stared at her father in shock. "Dad." she asked "Since when do you know psychology?"

James chuckled as he shifted gears.

"Kimmie dear, I work with a combination of incredibly brilliant geniuses, and brain dead bureaucrats." he said. "Knowing how the human mind works is one of the keys to getting anything done."

Kim flopped back into her seat. "Okay, I'm jealous." she said, "So what do I do?"

"Thats easy." James said. "You're going to have to accept that there are going other people in Ron's life besides you." he said. "And, you're going to have to trust him."

Kim opened her mouth to protest, but James held up a finger. "Uh uh uh..." he scolded. "I'm not finished. You're a very strong and capable young woman Kim, and I'm proud of that." he said. "You're the girl who can do anything- but have you considered that Ron is just as capable as you?"

Kim opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it as she thought about what her father had said. He was right. While she was dealing with the villain, he was throwing a monkey wrench into their machinery or dealing with their goons. And he could cook, that she knew for a fact.

And contrary to the opinions of his teachers, Ron was very intelligent. His bookshelf proved it. Privately, Kim suspected the reason why he was so bad at schoolwork was because he found it _boring_.

"Oh God..." Kim groaned. "I've been acting like a stuck up _bitch_..."

"No." James said, shaking his head. "You just made a mistake. We all do, Kim." he added. "Just do as I suggested, and you'll be okay."

Kim smiled. "Y'know, Mom basically said the same thing yesterday while I was helping with dinner." she said. "Only she didn't do the psychoanalysis."

James laughed. "Thats what fathers are for." he said. "That, an scaring away monsters under the bed."

"Daaaad..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron was in one hell of a spot, that was true. He was trapped, pressed up against the wall while a drunk Anne Possible leaned in close to him, her arms on either side of him.

"Sooo, Ron." she purred. "How are things going..."

Ron swallowed nervously and concentrated on not looking down.

"_Do not look at her blouse, do not look at her blouse, do not look at her blouse.." _he thought in a mantra.

"O-oh, they're going fine..." he said. "A-ah, not to change the subject or anything, b-but I was just dropping off this book, and I-"

Ron was sushed by Anne putting a finger on his lips. "Hush." she said. "I've heard that you've gotten yourself a girlfriend. Is that true?"

Rons eyes got wide in panic, and he swallowed nervously. "Ah-ah-ah... " he stammered. "I- I don't know w- what you're walking about..."

Anne gave him a smile that for some reason made him think of a wolf. "You're a lousy liar, Ron." she said. "You can't lie to Kimmie, what makes you think that you can lie to me?" she asked, casually undoing another button on her blouse.

"_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"_ was the only thing that was going through Ron's mind. _"Kim and Mr. P are gonna KILL me..." _

Franticly, he racked his brain, trying to find a way out of this. Unfortunately, all of his options included the risk of him accidentally injuring Anne, and that was something he wasn't going to do.

Of course he also knew that it was only a matter of time before Kim or her father got home and found them, and if that happened, he knew he was dead. So, time to change the situaton to a more favorable one...

"Ah, Mrs P, do you think we could sit down and talk about this?" he asked, praying in the back of his mind that it would work.

Anne smiled and stood up straight. "I don't see why not." she purred.

"_Boo- Yah!" _Ron thought as she stepped back.

His elation was short lived however- for heard the sound of a key in the lock.

"_oh crap."_ was his only coherent thought as his life flashed before his eyes.

The lock had just been thrown open and the doorknob was turning when Ron heard the irate scream of – _Shego?_

"_The hell-?"_ was Ron's only thought before Shego's flying jump kick connected with Anne, sending her flying into a built in bookcase, shattering it as the front door swung open.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MAN, YOU FUCKINGPUTA!" Shego bellowed at Anne.

"WHAT?!" Kim and James shrieked.

"_Ah, hell. I didn't make out my will." _ Ron thought.

For an instant, time stopped. James was looking at his wife in shock, Kim was staring at Shego, her face a mask of surprised rage, Shego was standing between Ron and Anne, ready to take on all comers, and Ron was horrified at what was going on.

The scene stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, then the pendulum swung back on it's arc.

"_YOU!" _Kim shrieked, pointing at Shego. "_YOU'RE THE ONE!" _

Shego shifted her attention from Anne to her daughter. "Yes." she said with a smirk. "I'm the other woman." she said, then continued, grinding salt into the wound. "Too bad for you though. Ron's one _hell _of a nice catch."

That pushed Kim over the edge, and with a scream that would put a Fury to shame, she dove at her arch nemesis.

Ron was a half second too late in jumping clear, and when Kim slammed into Shego, both women ended up piling up on top of him. Kim screamed like a banshee as she traded blows with Shego while Ron tried to get out from under the tow women.

Shego managed to kick her way free from Kim, leaving her on top of Ron. He started to say something but was cut off when Kim clamped her hands around his throat and started to throttle him.

"RON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _THINKING?"_ screamed Kim.

"GAAAAACK!" was Rons response as he tried to pry Kims hands from around his throat.

Ron was saved from being strangled to death by Shego, who planted a good solid kick to Kims jaw the sent her flying into the kitchen with a crash.

"You okay?" she asked, sparing a moment to check on him.

Ron nodded and massaged his throat. Taking that as a yes, Shego charged into the kitchen, where Kim was waiting for her with a chair.

Ron winced at the sound of breaking and splintering wood as he sat up and looked at James, who was bent over his wife.

"Is Mrs P okay?" Ron asked hoarsely.

James looked up at Ron and nodded. "She'll be fine." he said. "I'm taking care of her. You go break those two up before they demolish the house." he added, pointing to the kitchen where Kim and Shego were duking it out.

Ron's jaw dropped when he saw Kim grab a butcher knife out of the block and take a swipe at Shegos midsection.

Shego jerked backwards to avoid the attack, and as Kim was readying for a swipe with her backswing she ignited her fist and melted the blade with a well aimed ball of plasma.

Dropping the now ruined knife, Kim lashed out with a kick into Shegos midsection that sent her flying backwards into the kitchen table, which of course shattered into three pieces.

Growling like a wild animal, Shego jumped to her feet and lit up her other fist as Kim came charging at her.

Kim ducked her first punch, going under her and letting her momentum take her past Shego so she was behind her. Whirling around for a counter attack, Kim found Shego had already spun a hundred and eighty degrees and was already throwing a punch at her.

She barely dodged it in time, Shegos plasma lit fist going past her head and burying itself in the wall. Kim used this opportunity to plant a fist into Shegos kidney, driving the woman back a couple of feet.

Seizing the initiative, Kim then put two more solid punches into Shegos gut, driving her further back and finishing up with a spin kick that knocked her out through the back door.

As Kim dove through the smashed open doorway, Ron grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the flaming section of wall where Shego had punched it. Once the fire was out he dropped the extinguisher and ran out into the backyard, where Kim and Shego had progressed from trying to pummel each to trying to kill each other.

He stood there for a moment, assessing the situation. Deciding that it was well past the point of no return, he did the only thing he could do: He summoned the Lotus Blade.

With a flash of blue light, the blade appeared in his hand, appearing as a quarterstaff. Dropping into a crouch he sped towards the fighting pair of women.

Kim was sending a right hook towards Shegos head when her strike was intercepted by a strike from the Lotus Blade. Using the Blade, he shoved her fist down and away, then brought the other end up and over, bringing it down onto the top of Kims head.

As she staggered backwards, stunned, Ron planted one end of the staff into the ground. Then, bracing himself with the staff, he planted a kick into Kims midsection and sent her flying backwards.

Letting go of the Blade, it dissapeared and he dove behind Shego, then jumped to his feet and grabbed her.

"SHEGO!" Ron yelled, his face in full serious mode. "STAND DOWN!"

Shego looked back at Ron, hesitated for a moment, then powered down her hands and lowered them.

"Okay Ron." Shego said.

"Thank you."Ron said, letting go of her. "Stay here." he said. "I'm going to talk to Kim." he added.

Shego watched as Ron walked over to his friend, then shrugged and sat down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anne, Anne, wake up." James said, gently shaking his wifes shoulder.

Anne groaned slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Owww..." she said. "What hit me?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Shego." James said. "And what looks like most of a bottle of wine."

"Oh." Anne said, starting to sit up. As she sat up, she felt a draft. "What the-?" she said looking down at herself.

Covering herself up, Anne blushed furiously and tried to avoid the gaze of her husband.

"James, I can explain..." she said.

"It can wait until you've sobered up and gotten checked out." James said, offering his hand. "Medical attention first, psycho-sexual crises second."

Anne nodded and took her husbands hand as he helped her up. "Thank you." she said as they entered the kitchen. "A cup of coffee- OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed

James grabbed Anne as she leaned against him, covering her eyes.

"My god, it looks like the boys were in here..." James said, then noticed the coffee pot sitting miraculously untouched on the counter. "Ah, the coffee pot's ok."

"I'm glad something is." Anne said. "I think I'll sit down on the couch while you get the coffee."

"Probably a good idea." James said with a nod. "Lets get you sat down."

After helping his wife to the couch, James scavenged the wreckage of the kitchen to find an unbroken mug and got Anne a cup of coffee. Coming back into the living room, he gave her the mug and sat down next to her.

"Owww..." Anne said, rubbing her head again. "This is bringing back my junior year in college."

James chuckled as he started picking bits of plaster out of his wifes hair. "You were living up to your Scottish heritage, Anne." he said.

Anne chuckled lightly at her husbands comment, then winced at the pain it brought on. "Ouch." she said, then sighed and covered hey face with her hand. "Oh god, this is so embarrasing." she said. "I was flirting with a teenager."

'I know." James said. "Why do you think attracted me to you?" he asked. "And when you started ogling Ron, I knew the Anne I knew from when we were first together was coming back."

Anne gave her husband a surprised look. "Y-you knew?" she asked.

"I'm not oblivious dear." James said, picking more plaster out of her hair. "He is a handsome young man." he added. "Of course, I also know you really have a thing for older men..."

Despite the fact she had a pounding headache and felt like her high school lacrosse team had ran her over, Anne laughed. "One specific older man, actually." she said, running her fingers over James graying temples.

James chuckled and took a splinter of wood out of her hair. "Don't I know it." he said. "By the way, you feel up for a trip to the ER now?"

Anne nodded slightly and put her cup on the coffee table. "Yes." she said.

"Okay then." James said. "Lets go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim blinked several times as she came out of her daze. Where the hell had Ron learned to hit like that-

"Ron!" she said, trying to sit up.

She found herself pinned to the ground. Looking up, she saw that it was Ron, who was straddling her and keeping her arms pinned to her side.

"Hi Kim." Ron said, his face still serious. "Theres a few things I need to tell you." he said.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I'd say there are." she said. "Like, for example, _are you out of your mind?"_

Ron winced at her tone. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, no." he said.

Kim pursed her lips, then nodded. "Okay, I'd ask if you were under some sort of mind control, but even if you were, you'd still say no." she said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, probably." he said. "But for the record, I'm not."

"Alright." Kim said, forcing herself to keep her tone level. "Why are you dating Shego?" she asked.

Ron thought for a few moments on how to put it best, then decided that just telling the truth would be best.

"It's a long story." he said.

"I'm listening." Kim said.

"Okay." Ron said. "Well, you remember that mission we went on, a couple of months before the end of school?" he asked. "The one with Motor Ed in that steel mill?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah." she said. "I remember it."

"Well, Drakken and Shego were there." Ron said.

"Why?" Kim interupted.

"Apparently, Drakkens aunt made him promise to keep Ed from hurting himself." Ron explained. "Anyways, you remember when I went to shut the machinery down?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kim said.

"Well.." Ron said. "I was running to the catwalk and saw Shego on another one, that was over a vat of molten steel." he continued. "One of Ed's goons took a potshot at me, missed, and almost hit Shego." he said.

"Okay..." Kim said, wondering where this was going.

"And she fell over the railing on the catwalk and was holding onto a pipe that extended down." Ron said. "I ran over to where she was and grabbed her before she fell in. I had to use my shirt and my belt as a rope, but I saved her." he said. "Well, anyways, she said she owed me one and then we parted company."

Ron had neglected to mention the fact that his pants had also fallen down, and Shego had gotten a look at him wearing his boxers, and that they _both _had blushed, but he figured that it would be best not to mention that.

"So, about a week later, she offers a truce and to take me out to dinner as a thank you for saving her life." said Ron. "It took a bit of cajoling on her part, but she convinced me, and things proceeded from there."

Kim nodded, then looked Ron in the eye. "So you two are serious." she said, getting a nod from Ron. "And there's nothing I can do or say to change your mind?"

"Yep." Ron said. "Are we still friends?"

Kim laughed. "Of course we are, Ron." she said, then her face grew serious. "I'm going to be honest with you Ron: I do not like this."

"I figured you wouldn't, Kim." Ron said. "And that's why I didn't tell you. That, and I figured you would react like, well, like you did." he added. "And I'm sorry I hit you, but it was the only way to keep you two from killing each other."

"I understand." Kim said. "You think you could get off me? You're kinda heavy."

"Sure." Ron said as he rolled off of her. "And one more thing." he said as he got to his feet.

"What?" Kim asked as she started to get to her feet.

"Promise me you'll try not to fight with her when we're all together, okay?" Ron asked.

Kim thought for a second, then sighed in defeat. "Okay." she said. "I promise I won't fight with her, because you're my friend- but I make no guarantees." she said.

"Thank you." Ron said. "Now I'm gonna go talk to Shego, okay?"

Kim nodded and Ron went over to his girlfriend.

Shego was sitting cross legged, idly picking at the grass when Ron came over. She looked up as he sat down next to her.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well..." Ron said. "Kim isn't happy about it, but we're still friends." he added. "And I made her promise not to start anything with you when we're together."

Shego nodded. "Okay." she said. "I'll try to behave myself too."

"Thank you." Ron said, giving her a hug.

Across the yard, Kim saw the display of affection and turned her head away.

"Man." Shego said in a low voice. "She really doesn't like this."

"Told ya." Ron said, then he sat up straight an began patting his pockets.

"You miss something?" Shego asked.

"Rufus!" Ron said, jumping to his feet and running inside the house.

Kim and Shego watched him run inside, then turned to face each other.

"Hurt him and there will be no place on earth for you to hide." Kim said.

"Don't get your hopes up, Princess." Shego retorted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	6. Chapter 6

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

**Main Entry:** butterfly effect

**Part of Speech:** _n_

**Definition:** a chaotic effect created by something seemingly insignificant, the phenomenon whereby a small change in one part of a complex system can have a large effect somewhere else .

Chapter Six.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim sighed and hummed a segment of a tune she'd heard on the radio as she read _The Vampire Lestat_. She was stuck at home, babysitting the Tweebs.

Kim, not wanting to have to defuse any bombs, or bomb like devices (which with the Tweebs covered a startlingly _wide _range of said devices) had locked them in the downstairs closet with a supply of books.

So, having gotten her bothers contained, Kim had settled down with the novel she had been reading and had enjoyed herself. Then the doorbell rang.

Rolling her eyes, she marked her place and got up. Walking across the living room, she opened the door and found a woman standing on the stoop. She was taller than Kim, an older woman, possibly in her mid twenties, with dark brown hair, wearing a business suit and aviator frame sunglasses.

Glancing to her left, Kim saw a blue 2008 Mustang in the driveway. Turning back to the woman, she spoke.

"May I help you?she asked.

"Yeah." the woman said. "I'm Rally Vincent, and I'm looking for someone." she added, displaying a badge.

Kim glanced at the womans badge, which read "bail enforcement."

"You're not a cop." Kim said, unconsciously shifting into a ready stance.

The woman smiled. "You're _are _a sharp one." she said. "But I'm not here on business."

"So why does a _bounty hunter"_ Kim said the term with some distaste "-want to talk to me?"

Rally's brows narrowed slightly at Kim's tone, and the slight emphasis that she put on her self reference. Just what she needed. Attitude from some over glorified cheerleader.

"Well, it certainly ain't for your autograph." Rally said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm looking for someone."

Kim cocked a hip and crossed her arms. "So you _are _here on buisness." she said. "I don't like liars."

Behind her sunglasses, Rally rolled her eyes. "Look, _kid_" she said "I'm looking for my boyfriend."

"And his name?" Kim asked, thinking that was the lamest cover story she had ever heard. Then she noticed the butt of a pistol, hiding in the shadow of Rallys left lapel, right at elbow level. 'Y-you're armed..." she said.

Rally glanced down at her side. "Oh, yeah." she said. "Chill, kid." she added. "The state of Colorado recognizes concealed carry permits for residents of the State of Indiana."

Kim swallowed involuntarily. "Okay." she said, reminding herself to check the local laws. "So, the name of your boyfriend?"she asked.

Rally smirked. Putting the cheerleader in her place had been fun. "Andrew Bauman." she said.

Kim tried to swallow her tongue. Coughing, she cleared her throat. "Y-You date that _maniac?_" she croaked. "W-Why?"

Rally laughed at the look on Kim's face. "Because he's interesting to be around." she explained. "So, you seen him?"

Kim gave her a weird look before replying. "The last time I saw him was at the Bueno Nacho." she said, speaking carefully as one would to a lunatic. "He and the big one were holding Bonnie at gunpoint while they had lunch."

That made Rally smirk again. "It was the big one holding the gun, right?" she asked, getting a nod from Kim. "That sounds like them." she added. "And that was the last time you've seen them?"

"Yeah." Kim said, nodding again.

"You know if they're still in the area-" Rally started to ask, then was cut off by a distant explosion. "Oh, never mind." she said, looking in the direction of the explosion.

Kim blanched as Rally walked back to her car. "You're crazy, you know that?" she asked.

"I've been called worse. " Rally said as she got back in her car. "Thank you." she added, starting up the car.

Kim was going to say something, but she was cut off by Rally flooring it and screeching out of the driveway. Once she was out of the driveway, she floored it and barked the tires down the length of the block.

Blinking, she watched in amazement as Rally sped out of sight.

"Since when did I get surrounded by lunatics?" she asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bored out of her mind, Shego filed her nails. She had always hated the 'moving into the new lair' part of the villain gig.

"Aaahhhh..." Drakken said, exhaling happily. "I love the 'new lair smell."

Shego rolled her eyes. " I'd rather have 'new book smell." she grumbled.

Drakken ground his teeth. "Shego!" he shouted.

"What?" Shego asked, in a 'not another rant' tone. '

"You won't be bored for long!" he said with his usual maniac grin. "For I have a PLAN!"

Shego rolled her eyes again and threw her head back. "You hung out with Dr. Weird when you were in Vegas, didn't you?" she asked.

"That's a damn dirty lie, and you know it!" Drakken shouted, snapping up straight and pointing at Shego. Then he remembered who he was pointing at, sweatdropped, and his his hand behind his back before Shego noticed. "Anyways, as I was saying, I HAVE A PLAN!" he thundered.

Shego brought her head forwards and looked at Drakken with a deadpan look. "You were thinking that if you hung around Dr. Weird, you'd be able to do what Stivers does, didn't you?" she asked.

"Shego, THATS NOT IMPORTANT!" Drakken bellowed. "Right now, I _have...a...plan!_" he said, grinding out each word.

"You were thinking that." Shego said, crossing her arms. "Anyways, what this 'plan'" she said, making quotation marks with her fingers "require?"

Drakkens maniac grin got even wider and he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Well, first, we need a bear." he said gleefully.

"Oh brother." Shego groaned.

"SILENCE!" Drakken roared. "The bear is part of the trap!"

Now Shego sweatdropped. "A bear trap?" she asked. "You're making a freaking _bear trap_" she asked. "No offense, doc, but I don't think that Princess is going to be stopped by a-"

"I never said it was for the princess- or her buffoon." Drakken said, now looking even more like a maniac "For the trap is for Dementor..."

"Dementor?" Shego asked. She wasn't expecting that one. "Why him?"

Drakken scowled. "Why? I'll tell you, why Shego." he said. "The why is because that little bastard tried to slip a mind control device into my chips when I was at the craps tables." he snarled. "And if he thinks he can get away with that, well, he's got another thing coming!"

"So why a bear trap?" Shego asked. "I mean, I can see _why _you'd want to get even, but a bear trap?"

Drakken shrugged and held out his hands. "Would _you _want to admit that you fell into a bear trap?" he asked, to which Shego shook her head. "I didn't think so."

"Okay then..." Shego said, getting to her feet. "So, how are we going to get said bear?"

Drakken cackled and rubbed his hands together again with maniac glee. "Well, first, we're going to the Hoboken City Zoo, and we're grabbing a member of _Ursus americanus_ , also known as the American Black Bear..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The chiming of the Kimmunicator could be faintly heard over the TV. Putting her mug down on the table with a clatter, she ran into the living room, where it was lying on he coffee table. Snatching it up, Kim pressed the talk function.

"Whats the sitch, Wade?" she asked when the face of the young tech guru came on screen.

"Something strange." Wade answered, clicking his mouse. "I just got a priority message from an Eagle Scout in Montana." he added. "Something about he and his troop being kidnapped."

"Okay." Kim said. "Did he say anything about the kidnappers?" she asked.

Wade shook his head. "Not much, just that they were all... women." he said. "Thats all he was able to say before he cut out."

"Not good." Kim said. "What info do you have on the location?"

"It's a ski lodge." Wade said. "Used by the local Scout troops during the off season, and very remote."

"Alright." Kim said. "Download all the info you can on the lodge to me and rustle us up some transportation."

"On it." Wade said. "You'll have the info in ten minutes, the transport in thirty." he said before disconnecting.

"Hey Mom, I've got a mission." Kim called out as she went up the stairs.

"Okay." Anne responded. "Be careful."

"I will." Kim answered as she entered her room.

A few minutes later she was changed into her mission gear, and was reading Wades writeup on her Kimmicator while she waited for Ron to show up.

Kim stopped and looked up slowly from the Kimmunicator. She had been trying to keep what happened out of her mind, trying to gradually accept the reality of what had happened the day before.

Ron, her best friend, her confidant, the one when she had unknowingly been wanting all along. And he was dating her rival. She had known all along that she had a chance with Ron, but hadn't taken that chance.

The reason why she hadn't was , well, it had seemed so _cliché. _

Man, did she regret that one.

She hadn't taken the news well, Kim thought ruefully. In hindsight, attacking Shego and trying to strangle Ron hadn't been the best course of action.

Ron had taken it pretty well, all things considered. He hadn't been happy with what had happened, but he hadn't held it against her. They were still friends.

It could be worse, though. Ron was happy, even though he was...with..._Shego_. And she had... Josh.

"_I could do a lot better."_ Kim thought morosely, then shook her head.

Now was not the time to be worrying about her "romantic issues", quote-unquote. She had a mission to prepare for. Going back to her Kimmunicator she began to skim the data again.

That was only to last for a few minutes though, for the doorbell rang. Putting the Kimmunicator on her belt, Kim got up and went downstairs. Opening the door, she found Ron standing on the stoop.

"Ron..." she said, all of the issues she had pushed to the back of her mind came flooding back. "Ah.." she stammered.

"Hey Kim." Ron said. "Lets go. We got a day to save." he added with a smile.

Kim smiled as they left the house. At least she still had Ron as a friend.

"_I know I could do a lot better than Josh, but I could do a lot worse than Ron for a friend."_ she thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego groaned as she leaned back in her seat. Punching the auto pilot they resumed their course towards Dementor's lair. She and Drakken had gotten the bear, tranquilized it, installed it in Dementors lair, and began to head back to their lair.

Everything had gone according to plan, so predictably things had gone south right after that. Drakken had accounted for every contingency, except for a colony of badgers in the glove box.

That had been an interesting experience, to say the least. Shego had been lucky- the badgers had gone right after Drakken.

A quick application of a crowbar later, and the badgers were off of Drakken and in a stout box. They had dropped altitude and kicked it out the side of the hovercraft. Unfortunately, they had been hovering over an apartment building at the time.

The tall, blond haired man in wraparound sunglasses and a black turtleneck was pissed when the box hit him, then started screaming something about the Morons when it broke open. They hadn't stuck around to see how he got out of that mess, no wanting to risk the badgers getting back on board.

Behind her, Drakken groaned softly. "You okay Drakken?" she asked, turning around.

"I hate badgers." growled Drakken. 'I _really_ hate badgers." he added, wincing at the pain from his badger bites.

"How the hell did they get in here?" Shego asked.

"Damned if I know." Drakken said, fiddling around with his terminal. "Of course, this means I get to go through the joy of rabies shots..."

Shego mentally shouted for joy when the good doctor said that, because that meant downtime, and downtime meant Ron time...

Drakken glanced over at Shego when the expected wisecrack about him getting rabies shots hadn't been forthcoming, and saw her staring absently into space, smiling dreamily.

Shaking his head, Drakken went back to his terminal. There were some days where he wondered if he was the one who was out of his mind. Drafting a quick e-mail, he double checked he spelling and compisition before sending it.

Contacting his doctor now taken care of, Drakken then considered the hour or so he'd have to kill before they got back to the lair. Shego was stuck in la-la land, so arguing with her was out of the question.

Well, he could always use his old fall back procedure for times like this: devise a cunning plan. So he slouched back in his seat and let the gears in his mind start turning.

Shego, on the other hand was daydreaming about Ron and butterscotch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That has got to be the _weirdest_ mission we have ever gone on." Kim groaned, slouched down in the back of the cargo van they were hitching a ride in."

Sitting next to her, Ron nodded. "Yeah." he said. "Amazons from space." he added, shuddering slightly. "And I thought Stivers and Bauman's slapstick was bad..."

Kim nodded. "Tell me about it." she said. "It was like going through a bad 50's sci -fi movie."

"I don't think it was _that _bad." Ron said. "Though that was the first time I've ever had hostages who _didn't _want to be rescued. Not that I blame them- OW!" He added, before Kim cut him off by punching his arm.

"Need I remind you that they wanted to marry you to their queen?" Kim reminded him.

"No." Ron said. "Besides, it's not like it would have worked out, what with me seeing Shego and all."he continued, rubbing his arm. "Of course, to be fair, you _did _distract them by saying you were my partner."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Of course, that was an area of the English language they didn't have a firm grasp of." she said. "Thank God your girlfriend wasn't there. It would have been a slaughter."

Ron looked skyward and mouthed a silent thank you. "You said it." he said. "I hope they never find out about what the term 'partner' meant in the way you were using it."

"You're not the only one." Kim said with a shudder of her own "The last thing I need is her showing back up to 'adopt' me as her daughter."

Ron smiled as an evil thought crept into his head. "Oh, I don't know..." he said. "You and that one guy seemed to be hitting it off..."

"RON!" Kim said forcefully as she bopped him on the head. "That's not funny!"

"What?" Ron asked innocently as he fended off Kims blows. "He's everything you like: Tall, dark hair, athletic, incredibly smart, thinks on his feet..."

"I like _blondes_ for your information-" Kim said, then stopped short when she realized what she had said. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to-" she started to aplogize when Ron held up his hand.

"It's okay." Ron said. "We covered this yesterday."

Kim chewed on her lower lip for second, then spoke. "No, we didn't." she said. "At least not all of it."

"Huh?" Ron asked, perplexed by the sudden u-turn the conversation had taken. "Kim, what are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. This wasn't going to be easy. "Ron," she began "I've known you were crushing on me for years."

Ron blinked a couple of times, then his face grew serious. He was wondering when they were going to have a 'talk'. He just didn't think it was going to be this soon.

"Well..." he said in the silence that followed her statement "I'm glad that my affections didn't go completely unnoticed."

Kim winced slightly at the way he said his words. Ron had always been one to blame himself when things didn't work out, and he had been pining for her for a long time...

"And, I-I'm sorry that I didn't act on them." Kim said. "But it wasn't your fault. I was being selfish, so dammed selfish..." she paused for a moment to wipe tears out of her eyes. "I thought it would have been so cliché to fall for my best friend, and-"

"And you're Kim Possible, and you do the cliché thing." Ron said, his full of -_acceptance?_

Kim sniffled slightly as she looked at Ron. "Why aren't you angry?" she asked. "I mean, I what I did..."

Ron chuckled darkly and leaned back against the side of the van. "I can't go back and change things, now can I?" he asked. "So why get angry over them? Besides. You've been pretty much my only friend for years. That counts a hell of a lot more than you being thickheaded."

"_I am not going to break down and start bawling like a kid."_ Kim thought with another sniffle. _"Not in front of Ron_."

Pulling some tissues, Ron offered them to Kim. wiping her eyes, she then blew her nose. "Thanks Ron." she said.

"You're welcome." Ron said. "y'know, I'm kinda sorry it didn't work out that way between us. I think we would have made a great couple." he added, giving Kim a hug. "But we're still friends, so it ain't all bad."

"_Oh God, not the 'lets be friends' speech."_Kim wailed mentally _"Oh man, I am _NEVER _giving that one ever again... don't cry,don't cry,don't cry,don't cry,don't cry, DONT CRY!"_

"Yeah." Kim said, forcing a smile to her face. "That it is."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was setting when Shego was finally able to land the hovercraft in its cave and start the fifteen mile drive back to her cabin. When she finally got to the cabin, there was a message waiting for her on the computer.

Looking at the message tag, she saw it was from Ron. "Message de jeu." _("Play message.")_ she told the computer.

Rons face appeared on the screen. He was in his bedroom, and from what she could tell he was wearing the black turtleneck that was part of his mission gear.

"Hey Shego." Ron said. "Just calling to tell ya that a mission came up. Talk to ya when I get back."

"J'attends avec intérêt lui." _("I am looking forward to it')_ she said to his image when the message finished.

Unbuckling her collar, Shego headed to her bedroom to get her bathrobe before she hopped in the shower.

Half an hour later, she was finished with her shower and waiting for the coffee pot to finish perking when the computer beeped.

"Appel entrant"_("Call incoming.")_ it said. "Appelant est Monsieur Ron Stoppable." "_Caller is Mister Ron Stoppable."_

"_Mis lui à travers." __("Put him through.")_Shego said, walking to the computer.

Rons face appeared on the screen. "Hey Shego." he said. "You doing anything?"

Shego shook her head. "No..." she answered. "Why do ask?"

Ron sighed. "I have had one of the most fucked up days, ever, and I need to vent." he said. "Are you up for going to Lateralis?"

'Sure." Shego said, nodding. "How was the Princess?" she asked.

"We had a 'chat'." Ron answered. "And that was the highlight of the day- that isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

Shego hesitated, then shook her head. "No." she said. "You've listened to me vent about my brothers, so it's only fair I do the same for you."

Ron nodded. "Okay." he said. "Pick me up in about forty five minutes. I gotta get cleaned up and changed."

"Need any help getting cleaned up?" Shego asked. "I just took a shower, but I'm up for another one..."

Ron laughed. "How about when we get back?" he asked. "I don't want to come home smelling like a nightclub."

Shego grinned. "Deal." she said. "See you in a few." she added before breaking the connection.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At his house, Ron sighed and dropped the Kimmunicator on his nightstand after he hung up with Shego. He was just starting to pull his sweatshirt off when the phone rang. Groaning in irritation, he jogged downstairs and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked. "Stoppable residence."

"Ron?" Anne asked on the other end.

"Mrs P!" Ron said, straightening up a little. "Whats up?"

"Ah, Ron..." Anne said in a concerned tone. "Kim's upstairs in her room, sobbing, and she won't tell me why." she continued. "What happened? Is there something wrong?"

On his end Ron winced. _"Dammit, I knew she wasn't okay..." _he thought. "It's... it's... we had a talk." Ron said. "About us, and missed chances."

The other end was silent for several seconds before Anne spoke. "O-okay..." she said. "So, so are you two.." she trailed off, the question hanging unsaid.

"We're still friends." Ron said. "And thats all I'm going to say." he added. "Mrs Possible, I'm not comfortable talking about this to someone other than Kim. If you want to know what happened, you'll have to ask Kim."

"I understand Ron." Anne said. "I didn't mean to pry, it's just you've been a part of this family for so long and I was worried."

Ron smiled on his end. "I understand, Mrs P." he said. "This ain't easy for Kim or me, y'know. What happened was some pretty heavy stuff, and we're both adjusting to it."

"I know." Anne said. "If you and Kim want to, James and I are always available to help..."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mrs P." Ron said. "Uh, look, I hate to cut this short, but I gotta go... " he began.

"I'll talk to you later Ron." Anne said.

"Later." Ron said, then hung up.

Shaking his head to clear it, Ron ran back upstairs to get showered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sniffling, Kim wiped her nose before taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Feeling better?" James asked.

Kim nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome." James said. "Ice cream has some pretty amazing restorative properties."

"Yeah." Kim said, scraping the bottom of her dish.

"You feel up to talking about what happened?" James asked.

Kim thought for a moment, then set her spoon down. "Yeah." she said, taking a deep breath and then exhaled. "Ron and I had a talk." she said.

"I see." James said.

"We talked about us..." Kim continued. "And I got the 'lets be friends' speech."

James winced. "Ouch." he said. "That must have hurt."

"A little." Kim said. "Now I know why guys hate that phrase so much..." she added with a wry smile.

James took a sip of his coffee. "So how do you feel?" he asked.

Kim thought for a few moments, staring at a spot on the table right in front of her. "Guilty." she said.

"Over what?" James asked.

Kim ran her hand through her hair. "My not acknowledging how I felt about Ron..." she said. "And how I strung him along."

James rolled his coffee cup between his fingers. "How does Ron feel about it?" he asked. "Is he angry?"

"No. Not at all." Kim answered. 'He' said that our freindship is more important than me being boneheaded." she added. "But I'm worried that _I'm _not going to be able to let it go, and that I'll end up losing him as a friend."

James nodded and sipped his coffee before replying.

"Kim..." he began "It's been, what, two days?" he asked. "Give it some time and things will work themselves out, okay?"

"Okay dad..." Kim said.

"Besides, compared to when you hit puberty, this should be a breeze."

"DAAAaaad! Public!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And thats when Rockwaller puked on Mr. Barkin" Ron said, sipping his beer. "I never laughed so hard in my life."

"Ouch." Shego said, stirring her margarita. "So, Rockwaller can't cook to save her life, huh?'

"Nope." Ron said with a nod. "Not even at gunpoint."

"She can't cook, she's a viscous back biting gossip, and she's a cheerleader." Shego said. "She's either going to end up a trophy wife, or a porn star." she added.

Ron nodded. "I say porn star." he said. "We members of the unpopular crowd call her School Bus for a reason."

Shego took a sip of her drink and arched an eyebrow at Ron. "Everybody's had a ride on her at least once, huh?" she asked.

"Yep. All ya gotta do is get a couple of drinks in her." Ron said as a the door opened and a woman entered "Anyways, enough of that." he added.

On stage the band began to play Logos naki World as the newcomer came over to the bar. She was about 5' 4", had reddish blond hair, pale skin, red eyes, and was dressed in a t -shit and jeans.

"Shego.." the woman said, nodding to her.

"Seras." Shego said, returning the nod. "How's work?"

Seras shrugged and gestured to Dorothy. "Oh, the usual." she said. "Go here, shoot that, listen to Master laugh his ass off."

"Here you go." Dorothy said. "Bloody Mary, type AB negative."

Ron gave Seras an odd look. She saw it out of the corner of her eye and flashed him a smile that made her look incredibly cute, even with the fang poking out from her upper lip. "My favorite." she explained.

Taking a sip from her Bloody Mary, Seras then nodded to Shego again and headed towards the stage.

Ron watched her go, then leaned over to Shego. "And my day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." he said.

Shego laughed. "Don't feel bad." she said. "I reacted the same way when I first met her too. I never would have expected a vampire to be so nice."

Ron smiled and drained his beer. Putting his empty on the counter, he signaled to Dorothy for a refill as the band finished its set.

While Ron grabbed his refill, on stage it went dark except for a single spotlight illuminating a microphone on a stand. From the shadows stepped a tiger, of all things. He was about six feet tall, bipedal.

"Hello everybody." he said, his voice carrying the neutral tones of the American Midwest. "It's Wednesday, and so that means it's Open Mike Night." he continued. "And first up is Seras Victoria, doing spoken word."

There was applause as Seras got on stage and stepped into the spotlight. From the shadows Hobbes put a stool next to her for her drink as she put the mike back on its stand and adjusted it.

Clearing her throat, Seras glanced around at the patrons of the bar for a moment, then she spoke. "Hello." she said, then hesitated for a moment. "And I shall be starting off with a short poem by one of my favorite poets, Aedh wishes for the Cloths of Heaven, by William Yeats."

Taking a sip from her drink, Seras closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself for a moment, then she began.

"Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,

Enwrought with golden and silver light,

The blue and the dim and the dark cloths

Of night and light and the half-light,

I would spread the cloths under your feet:

But I, being poor, have only my dreams;

I have spread my dreams under your feet;

Tread softly because you tread on my dreams**."**

Ron arched his eyebrows and leaned over to Shego. "I never expected to hear Yeats done in spoken word in here of all places..." he said in a low voice.

"Things are just getting started." Shego said with a nod towards the stage. "Wait until Robin and Peanut get on stage." she added. "Then you'll really see strange..."

"Okay..." Ron said, leaning back as Seras went into another of Yeats poems. "What do they do?"

"Comedy routine." Shego answered. "Think Penn and Teller meet Abbot and Costello, with a dash of B3S slapstick mixed in."

Ron blinked a couple of times. "This I gotta see..." he said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.

And so with a flap of a butterfly's wing, events have begun to diverge...


	7. Chapter 7

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_At the earliest drawings of the fractal curve, few clues to the underlying mathematical structure will be seen."_

_Ian Malcom, Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park. _

Chapter Seven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And so Dementor comes running in, and trips the bear trap." Shego said. "And then, whammo! Black bear, right in the small of the back."

In the passenger seat, Ron doubled over with laughter. "Oh man, that has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard..." he said, wiping away the tears. "I have got to pass that one along to the guys at the shop. Thats _the _perfect trap for a low level campaign..."

Shego rolled her eyes. "I'll take your word for it." she said, braking as they came to an intersection.

Still chuckling, he glanced out the window at the car sitting next to them at the light. He blinked a couple of times and looked closer at the car.

"_Hey, I wonder..." _ he thought. _"I wonder if that's Josh's car..."_

As she waited for the light to change, Shego happened to glance over at her boyfriend as he looked out the window.

"What's so interesting?" she asked.

"I think thats Kims boyfriend's car sitting next to us." Ron said, pointing. "And I'm -yeah it's his. I just saw him and -SON OF A BITCH!"

"What?" Shego asked, surprised at Rons sudden flash of anger.

"That sonofabitch is cheating on her!" he yelled. "Block him!" he yelled, unsnapping his seatbelt.

"What?" Shego repeated. "Ron, what are you-?"

Anything further was cut off by Ron jumping out of the truck and slamming the door. Swearing, Shego put the truck in gear and scooted forwards as the light turned green.

"HEY!" Ron shouted as Mankeys car lunged forwards a couple of feet. "JOSH!"

Inside the vehicle Ron could see Mankey starting to shift the car into reverse. Determined not to let him get away, he held his right arm straight out from his body and summoned the Lotus Blade, which sprang into his hand with a flash of blue light.

Ron then jammed the sword straight down into hood of Mankeys car, right into the engine. Mankey and his passenger both jumped as his engine went to pieces with a bang. Yanking the blade back out, Ron stepped over to the drivers door and sliced through the hinges.

Another swipe took care of the latch and Ron yanked the door free. Inside the car, Mankey and Bonnie Rockwaller stared at him, eyes wide with terror. With a flick of his wrist, Ron had cut Mankeys seat belt.

"Get your ass out of that car..." Ron snarled, reaching in and grabbing Mankey by the shirt front.

"H-Hey!" Mankey said as Ron yanked him out with surprising force. "W-What the hell is your problem Stoppable?"

"Why you're necking with the Bus at a stoplight." Ron said, placing the tip of the blade under Mankeys Adams Apple. "When you're supposed to be going steady with Kim?"

"Uhhh...' Mankey said, working his jaw up and down, not knowing what to say.

"I'm waiting..." Ron said, increasing ever so slightly the pressure of the blade at Mankeys throat.

"S-She blew me off twice..." Mankey was finally able to stammer out.

Ron knitted his brows together and nodded. "I see..." he said. "Tell you what. If you break it off with Kim and never even so much as talk to her again, I'll let you live." he said. "Does that sound fair?"

It took Mankey a second to absorb that information, then he nodded. "Y-yeah." he said. "T-that sounds fair."

"Good." Ron said, letting go of Josh and stepping back. "I'll be seeing you around then."

With that, Ron released the Lotus Blade and walked back to Shegos truck. Mankey watched him, eyes wide as Ron got back into the truck and it drove off.

"Shit..." he said. "Where the hell did he learn to do _that?"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well?" Shego asked. "Where did that come from?"

Ron looked up after he had his seatbelt clicked in place. "Mystical Monkey Power." he said.

Shego blinked and looked at him. "I meant the hopping out of my truck and threating your best friends boyfriend."

"Oh." Ron said. "He was gonna hurt Kim by doing that." he explained. "I'd do the same for anybody I care about."

Shego blinked and swallowed. Staring at the road, they drove in silence for a few minutes.

"S-so." she began, breaking the silence. "You would do that for me?"

"In a heartbeat." Ron answered.

"T-thank you." Shego said in a low voice, which made Ron look at her. "I've never had anyone would do that for me..." she added.

"You're welcome." Ron said, looking down at his shaking hands. "Man, I'm shaking..." he said. "Must be all the adrenaline..."

Shego let go of the steering wheel with her left hand and looked at it. "Me too..." she said, then she grinned as an idea hit her. "You know, it'd be a shame if we let this go to waste..."

"Huh?" Ron asked, looking up and getting a look of the expression on her face. "Oh..." he said, getting what she was saying. "Your place is closer."

"Hold on.' Shego said, stomping on the accelerator.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uuuuggg..." Kim groaned, as she shuffled into the house. "What a day..."

"What happened?" James asked, coming in from the kitchen, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. "Your testimony not go well?"

Kim flopped down on the couch and let her head loll backwards. "It went fine." Kim said. "Right up to the point where during cross examination the judge got annoyed with Motor Ed's lawyer and swapped his mind with a aardvark."

James eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "He what?" he asked. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was, Dad." Kim said. "And after that, we broke for recess and outside the courtroom, a reporter got too close to Stivers and he decided to shove the reporters microphone where the sun didn't shine."

James blinked a couple of times, then nodded. "Okay, I can see why you're in the shape your in..." he said.

"Yeah." Kim answered. "While everyone was watching Stivers, I slipped out a side door." she added, massaging her eyes. "I swear, I don't know how this day could get any worse..."

At that moment she was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I got it." James said. "You stay put." he told Kim.

Kim nodded, and stayed on the couch while he father got up to answer the phone.

"Hello, Possible residence, James Possible speaking." James said when he picked up. He listened to who was on the other end for a moment, then put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Kim, it's for you." he called into the living room.

"Who is it?" Kim asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"Josh." James answered.

"Okay." Kim said as she headed towards the kitchen.

After James handed the phone off to Kim, he headed back to his recliner, where a fresh cup of coffee and the newspaper awaited. Sitting down, he picked up his paper, unfolded it, and began to read as Kim picked up the receiver.

"Hello Josh..." Kim said, leaning up against the wall. "Josh?" she asked in a worried tone.

As she listened to him talk, her smile slipped from her face and her brows started to knit together.

'Josh, what are talking about-" she began, but was interrupted. "What you mean, you can't see me anymore?"

James, who had been keeping an ear on the conversation as he read the paper, lowered it andtured to face Kim when heard the change in her tone.

"Josh, what do mean- Josh? Josh?" Kim asked, then went slack as he hung up.

James watched as she slowly hung up the phone and slumped against the wall.

"Is everything okay Kimmie?" he asked.

Kim blinked a couple of times and looked over at her father. "H-He broke up with me..." she said with tears in the corner of her eyes. "H-he couldn't d-do it in p-person... he couldn't..." she continued before lapsing into a wail.

James watched silently as his daughter ran from the kitchen and stormed upstairs to her room. He winced slightly as her door slammed, then sighed and folded his paper.

Most people would thought that from all indicators that from the way James Possible acted that he was in denial about his daughter and still thought of her as being ten years old. Most people couldn't be further from the truth.

James Possible was _quite _aware of just how old his daughter was, and he accepted the fact that she was interested in boys, and boys were interested in _her_. The reason why he threatened to launch boys who were dating his daughter into a black hole was because he knew what boys were like, and she wasn't mature enough to handle that.

That kept the horny little bastards in line and kept her from getting in over her head.

He also knew exactly how to handle a situation such as this: Let Anne do the talking with Kim, while he kept her brothers away from her and under control. That, and pick up some double mocha fudge ice cream.

So first order of business, finding the boys, then call Anne, then head to the store. Now where were those little scamps? The last he had remembered they had been in their room...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim sat up against her headboard, her hugging her bear to her chest. She had finally cried herself out and was now trying to reason out why Josh had just up and dumped her.

True, he was no Ron, and Kim knew she could have did a _lot _better, but part of her had been holding out hope that she could have made it work.

When her mother had came home, she had come up and talked with her for a little bit, but Kim had been in no mood to talk to her mother then, or talk at all for that matter. When she had gotten to that point, she had called Monique and Tara.

They had both been at their summer jobs, so Kim had left them a message and had sat back to think. And having just spent the last hour and fifteen minutes trying to do that, Kim decided that it was fruitless.

'Oh god, what am I going to do..." she asked her bear, thumping her head back on the headboard.

Not getting an answer, Kim was considering going down stairs to talk to her mother when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

'Kim?" her mothers voice asked. "Your friends are here to see you."

"Okay." she said, he voice raw from the crying. "Could you have them come up here?"

"I will." Anne answered.

A few moments later there was the sound of two pairs of footsteps on the stairs, then another knock at the door.

"Kim? Can we come in?" Tara asked.

"S-sure." Kim answered.

The door opened and two of her closest friends entered.

"We got your message." Monique said as she shut the door behind her. "Josh dumped you?"

Kim sniffled and nodded. "Yeah." she said "Just like that. No reason why either."

Tara and Monique glanced at each other. Kim saw the look and her brows knitted together. "What?" she asked. "Is there something I should know about?"

Tara chewed on her lip as she looked at Kim in indescion, then looked back at Monique. "Y-you tell her." she said. "I've never been very good at delivering bad news."

"Bad news?" Kim asked in a low voice as a worried look came on her face. "What kind of bad news?"

Monique took a deep breath and sighed. "The 'involves a best friend' kind of bad news." she said. "The rumor mill says is saying that Ron forced Josh to break up with you by threating him." she added, her tone saying that she really didn't believe it. "It came from Bonnie's posse, so it's probably bogus..."

Kim, for her part, didn't believe it either. At least, not for the first couple of moments. Then she remembered _who __**he **_was dating, and then she really didn't have any trouble believing it. She had always known Ron had a spine, after all, he just didn't show it.

And she also knew how tough he was, and just how capable he was in a fight. One on one, Josh would be a cake walk compared to what Ron had fought in the past. And he had always did his level best to protect her, even if it had resulted in her having to save _him._

And obviously, he had thought that he had to protect her from Josh.

"H-he tried to protect me..." Kim said, her voice barely audible.

"Huh?" Monique asked, not quite hearing what Kim had said.

Kim looked up at her friends. "He tried to protect me." she repeated, this time audibly.

"What are you talking about?" Tara asked, not getting to what Kim was referring to.

Kim looked over at the blond. "Ron tried to protect me." she clarified, her voice dead calm.

Monique's eyes widened as she got a look at Kims face and recognized that the terrible, rarely seen creature known as Kim's temper was beginning to appear. Reaching out, she grabbed Tara and pulled her back a couple of steps as Kim stood up on her bed.

"he tried to do what daddy always tries to do with me." she continued. "He threatened my boyfriend, and drove him away so he couldn't hurt me." she added. "That _**JACKASS!"**_

Monique and Tara both jumped a foot when Kims voice spiked into the upper octaves. Taking a deep breath, she then let out a primal scream that had the windows rattling in their frames. Panting, she hopped down off of her bed and began to pace.

"Oh, it's not enough that most of the boys at school are already taken, and when they aren't, most of them are intimidated by me." she began to rant. "And the ones that aren't are either on the football team or the wrestling team, and they have the collective IQ of a _grapefruit_. So, when a nice, cute, _intelligent_ boy who doesn't act like the stereotypical _**jock**_ comes along, I grab him." she continued, starting to pick up steam. "And my when my dad doesn't manage to scare him away, what happens then/" she asked. "Ron does it _for _him!"

Pausing to catch her breath, Kim looked to the heavens. _**"WHY DO THE MEN IN MY LIFE FEEL **__**THEY HAVE TO PROTECT ME?!"**_she shrieked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron sighed and looked up at the ceiling of his room. It had been four days since Josh had broke up with Kim, and she hadn't left her room since, not wanting to see anyone of the male persuasion.

He knew it was only a matter of time though, before the Bonnie talked, and she heard about it through the rumor mill. And when she heard about it-

"RON!!"

"_Aw, crap." _

Commending his soul onto God, Ron sighed and rolled out of bed. Heading downstairs, he went to the front door. Opening the door, he found an enraged Kim standing on his doorstep. Her hair was disheveled, she was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, and she was sans makeup.

A couple of paces behind her stood Monique, which explained how Kim heard the news of _why _Josh had broke up with her.

"Uh... h-hi, KP." Ron stammered.

"Ron..." Kim said through clenched teeth. "We.. need... to... talk..."

Ron swallowed nervously and nodded. "I figured that..." he said.

Kim nodded once. "You mind if we do it inside?" she asked. "I'd rather not have the whole neighborhood hear what I have to say to you."

"S-s-sure." Ron stammered, stepping back to let her in.

"Mo, could you wait outside please?" Kim asked. "This wont take long."

"S-sure thing Kim." Monique said with a nod.

Kim stepped inside and Ron shut the door closed after her.

"KP, I know that you're pretty upset with me and all-" Ron began to say before Kim whipped around and interrupted.

"Stuff it, Ron!" she snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Words do not even begin to describe on how pissed I am with you right now." she added, stepping closer to him.

Ron swallowed reflexively and took a step back. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kim kept on talking, not giving him a chance to speak.

"You're my best friend Ron, and I can understand that you want to protect me, but _I... can... make... my... own... decisions!" _she said, pounding her finger on his chest with each word. "It's bad enough that my dad threatens my boyfriend's, I do _not _need _you _doing that too."

By this point Kim was right in his face. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked, to which Ron nodded. "Good." she said, stepping past Ron.

She paused when she put her hand on the doorknob. "I am going home, and I am going to stay there until I am _not _in the mood to rip your manhood off and feed it to you." she said. "Don't call me unless it's an emergency." she added before stepping out.

Ron winced when the door slammed. Exhaling in relief, Ron put a hand on his chest. "Okay..." he said. "Still alive, and everything is still attached, and she didn't ask how I did it." he added. "That went better than I expected."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draped in darkness, the Stoppable house stood like a massive black monolith against the haze of light pollution reflected from the nighttime sky, with the streetlights creating a pool of shadow in the backyard that stretched to the backyard.

There was a slight gust of wind, and a flicker of movement as a ninja dressed in a combination of tactical gear and the traditional ninja gear dropped down from the fence. He paused for a second, checking for movement or signs of life, then with a flicker it was gone.

Silently, the ninja scaled the side of the house, using the various protrusions on the side of the house, climbing to the roof. Taking a small flat piece of steel, he undid the screws to the attic vent and lifted it away.

Once the attic vent was dealt with, he silently wormed his way inside and replaced the grate. Inside the attic, he balanced on the rafters and spider crawled his way to the attic door. Undoing the latch, he slowly lowered the door and dropped down into the hallway below.

The ninja then paused to get his bearings, then padded his way down to the door marked "Ron's Room". Testing the lock, he found it unlocked and then put his ear to the door to check for signs of life. Not hearing anything, he slowly pushed the door open enough to allow egress.

Thats when a chattering pink blur hit him in the face and he staggered backwards into the wall. Biting down on the impulse to cry out, he swiped at whatever had attacked him, but it was gone. Blinking, he quickly looked around and listened.

Again, he heard nor saw nothing. Now keyed and expecting attack, the ninja again approached the door to Ron's room and _very _carefully pushed it open again.

He peeked inside and checked for movement, and yet again, heard and saw nothing. Very carefully, he put his left foot inside the room and put his weight on it.

And then something bit him on the ankle. Profanity exploded in his mind as he jerked back, only to feel

something tug on it and then he fell backwards.

His head thumped the floor hard, and he felt something tighten around his ankles, binding his feet together. Scowling underneath his mask, he yanked out a kunai and cut the noose binding his feet together.

Getting to his his feet, he _finally _saw his attacker standing defiantly on the bed, holding a ballpoint pen like a quarterstaff.

Gritting his teeth, the ninja resisted the urge to draw his .45 and take a shot at the little rodent- he was here to deliver a message, not kill.

Remembering his briefing, the ninja decided to take a chance and see if the rumors about the rodent were true. Removing the rice paper envelope, he held it out to the rodent.

"This is for Stoppable- san." he said in a heavy Japanese accent. "His sensei wishes to see how his training has been."

The rodent stood and looked at his for several moments, then pointed at the envelope, then to bed. The ninja nodded, and put the envelope where the rodent pointed.

Bowing, he backed out of the room and with a flicker of shadow, he was gone.

He quickly and silently retraced his steps and was soon back over the fence and stealing back to the rendezvous point, with only one thing on his mind:

"_What the hell kind of rat was that?" _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Left jab, sword thrust, sweeper kick.

Jumping back to his feet, Ron resumed the ready stance before going into another combo.

Sidestep, spin, slash.

When he had gotten home the day before, he had found an invitation from his sensei, inviting him to come and train with the Yamanuchi for a week and to demonstrate how far his skills had developed. Which was why he was in the backyard, practicing his moves while Rufus imitated him on the porch.

Kick, reverse elbow jab, upward slash.

He had found himself kind of glad that the invitation had come when it did. It had helped him keep his mind off of just how mad Kim was at him. And the practicing was helping too.

His activities were also making him think about other things. Like Shego, and the events that had led to them hooking up. He had also thought about what had happened _after _he had saved her.

Sweeper kick, reverse, block, slash.

Like seeing B3S in action for the first time- and discovering that the tales that surrounded them, the tales about fantastic technology, extreme violence, and massive slapstick were completely underrated.

In their pursuit of one of Motor Ed's hired goons, he had seen them create a tidal wave of pistachio pudding, had to dodge high velocity waffles, and had seen one unlucky henchman incur the wrath of the rubber chicken.

Low kick, spin, block.

And they had did this all while he and Kim had taken down Motor Ed, and recovered the data on how to make that super high tensile steel he had been trying to steal.

It had been disconcerting, to say the least, to have a very large man wearing a sombrero and chain smoking Cuban cigars, along with a somewhat smaller man wearing a fez and smoking a cigarette jump onto a platform, have the big one shoot Kim in the face with a waffle launched from a cannon cobbled together from spare parts and duct tape, laugh, and then run off.

High kick, slash, block-_waitaminute_.

Ron stopped in mid block as he was hit with an epiphany.

"How the hell were they able to do _that_ stuff?" he asked himself. "That's not humanly possible." he added, talking to himself as his train of thought played out. "They shouldn't have been able to a tenth of what they were doing, especially the big one, not chain smoking cigars like he does."

Putting down the piece of broom handle he was using as a bokken, Ron turned to Rufus, who was standing on the porch giving him an odd look.

"Hey, Rufus, you know B3S?" he asked.

Rufus quivered and nodded.

"You know all that stuff they do, the physical stuff?" he asked.

"yeah, yeah." Rufus said, wondering where Ron was going with this line of questioning.

"You think they've been enhanced, like with Shego and Monkeyfisk?" Ron asked.

Rufus thought for a second, then shrugged. "Maybe." he said.

Ron nodded. "I think so too." he said. "I think I'll have Wade check up on it..."

Deciding he was done practicing for the day, Ron walked over to the porch and plopped down into one of the lawn chairs, dropping his bokken onto the ground next to him. Grabbing the bottle of water sitting on the ground next to him, Ron took a healthy swig.

"Ahhh..." he sighed, resting the bottle on the arm of the chair. "Now that's some good stuff..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drakken was miserable, to say the least. He was currently undergoing treatment for rabies, which was unpleasant enough as it was, but adding to his misery he was recuperating at his mothers home in northern New Jersey.

He didn't mind being around his mother, despite the rather obvious quirks in her personality. What he did mind, however, was the fact that she was in Jersey. He _hated_ Jersey. Jersey was where he had been born, where he had helped his father and his uncle make their salvage yard a success, and where he had been all to happy to leave.

So now here he was, lying in on his bed, in his old bedroom. Sighing, he stared up at the bedroom ceiling and wondered how his situation could get any worse.

"DREW!"

Drakken winced and ground his teeth. He had to ask...

"_DREW!"_ his mother repeated as she came into his room. "I just saw Edward on the TV."

With a wince, Drakken pushed himself into a sitting position. "Really?" he grunted. "What for?"

Mama Lipsky crossed her arms and looked at Drakken. "The lady on CNN said he was on trial for car theft." she said. "You know what that is all about?"

Drakken shook his head. "It's news to me." he said.

"Really?" his mother asked. "So why did the CNN lady say that he was on trial for his latest crimes?"

"I have no clue..." he said.

"Drew..." Mama Lipsky said. "you had better not be lying to me..."

"_It's certainly not the first time." _Drakken thought. "It's true, Mom." he said. "I had no idea what he's been up to."

Mama Lipsky frowned at her son. "So even though Bernice made you promise to keep an eye on Edward, you didn't know what he was up to?" she asked, her voice full of accusation.

"Well, for one thing, I am kind of busy with my radio thing." Drakken said. "And second of all, Ed has apparently been lying to me." he added. "And it's not the first time he's did that. You do remember his experiments with creative auto acquisition?"

Mama Lipsky's frown deepened. 'If you say so..." she said. "Still, you should have checked up on him..."

Drakken nodded. "I know, ma, I know." he said. "And though I hate to be rude about it, could we please continue this conversation when I'm not feeling like something out of Raccoon City?"

Mama Lipsky sighed and nodded. "Of course dear." she said. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"_How about you do the sensible thing and move out of Jersey?" _Drakken thought, as he shook his head. "I'm good, ma." he said. "Thank you for asking."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reclined back in the hovercraft's pilot seat, Shego watched as the large blob on the horizon got incrementally bigger. It had been two days since Ron had gone off to Japan to train, and she was bored. Normally Drakken had her running errands and such, which kept her busy. But, he was currently laid up at his mothers house, getting treated for rabies as he recovered from a badger mauling.

So, with absolutely nothing to do, Shego had been going slowly out of her mind with boredom. Which was why she had hopped in the hovercraft and taken off for the Land of the Rising Sun.

Which was currently ten miles off the nose of the hovercraft and closing fast. She had kept it in stealth mode almost the entire trip, flying just below the altitude used by commercial airliners. But, at about two hundred miles out she had dropped altitude and was now currently skimming the ocean at about fifty feet.

The hovercraft was on auto pilot, skimming above the waves. When she went feet dry, it would go into terrain following mode, hugging the contour of the earth as it flew to where the signal from Ron's tracking chip was.

Shego had relaxed most of the trip, letting the autopilot handle things. But now that she was getting close to land, she was keeping her hands on the controls in case she needed to take command. Drakken had said the system was near foolproof, having based it upon the F-111's system.

Of course, Drakken said that about a lot of things, and a lot his things tended to go 'boom'.

"Computer, whats our ETA?" Shego asked as the west coast of Hokkaido loomed in the windscreen.

"ETA is currently ten minutes." the computers toneless voice answered.

The coast loomed closer and closer... then in the blink of an eye, Shego was feet dry. And almost immediately the nose of the hovercraft pitched upwards as it gained altitude to clear the rooftops of the coastal town she was overflying.

The town passed by in the blink of an eye, and then Shego felt her stomach try to go into her throat as they dropped altitude. It was like riding a roller coaster, minus the screaming idiots. It wasn't long before mountains were looming ahead of them, and Shego was pressed into her seat by G-forces as the hovercraft banked and followed a valley.

When the hovercraft reached the end of the valley where it terminated in a gorge, the horizon stood on end as the hovercraft stood on a wingtip, streaking underneath a bridge.

Shego felt a grin begin to form on her face- this was _fun_.

The hovercraft continued to stand on it's wingtip for a few more moments before it cleared the gorge. Once it was clear, it rolled over onto the opposite wingtip and banked into a hard turn. The G-forces pressed Shego for a few moments, then they eased momentarily as the craft leveled out. Then it started braking and she pushed forwards into her restraining harness.

Shego thumped back into her seat as the hovercraft went into hover mode.

"Destination reached." the computer informed her.

Retaking manual control, Shego tilted the nose of the hovercraft down a few degrees as she checked her landing site. Spotting a small clearing, she gently maneuvered the hovercraft into it and set it down between two massive pine trees.

After shutting down the hovercraft and securing it, she activated the active camouflage and hopped out. Pausing for a moment, she took in her surroundings before taking out one of Drakkens hand held communicators.

Thumbing through the menu options, she pulled up the map option, which showed her position via GPS and also a rough estimate of Ron's, via his tracking chip. Drakken hadn't been able to crack the coding on the chip, preventing her from getting an exact reading of his whereabouts, _but _it did transmit regularly and thus the communicator was able to give her a general idea of here he was by the signal.

It wasn't a terribly accurate means of location, but it worked.

"Bonjour Ron.' _"Hello Ron." _Shego murmured as the communicator updated Rons position.

Once she had gotten his position, Shego clipped the communicator to her belt and started walking. She had only taken three steps when she felt something prick her in the neck. Instinctively, she slapped her hand up and felt the dart embedded in her skin.

"Địa ngục.?" _"The hell?" _was all she was able to say before everything went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	8. Chapter 8

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_With subsequent drawings of the fractal curve, sudden variations may appear." _

Ian Malcolm, Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park.

Chapter Eight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego twitched as she regained consciousness. Opening her eyes, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and took stock of her situation.

The first thing Shego noticed was that she wasn't tied up. This thoroughly surprised her, as in her experience if you knocked someone out you tended to tie them up. That observation led to the second one: She wasn't being guarded.

Also, the room she was in was a regular, Japanese style room, not a holding cell. Wondering what kind of people would drug someone and stick them in a room full of stuff to make into improvised weapons, Shego glanced down and noticed a third irregularity: Someone had rolled out a futon for her, and covered her with a blanket.

"_Okay Shego, this is starting to get weird..."_she thought when she heard a 'thump' come from the hall.

Tossing back the covers, Shego got to her feet.

"_Okay, there are guards." _she thought as she padded over to the door. _"They aren't suicidally stupid." _

Sidling up to th door, Shego waited until whoever was walking down the hall was in front of the door and then slid it open forcefully.

Hey!" she said, holding up a fist. "I want to talk to whoever is in charge here."

"A-A-Aaaaah!"

Shego was stunned as the person on the other side of the door was a tall, lanky, boy about eight or nine years old, stumbled backwards onto the floor and started babbling hysterically in Japanese. She stood there and watched him for a couple of moments before she realized what she was doing,

"Ah..hey, calm down..." she said, leaning down and offering her hand to help him up.

The boy's response was to start babbling even more hysterically and back himself up against the wall.

"Cứt." _"Shit."_ Shego swore under her breath. "Hey, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you." she said, trying a different tack, which only resulted in the kid staring at her in bug eyed terror. "You can't understand English, can you?" she asked him.

The boys response was to stare at her in quaking terror as he continued to babble on in Japanese. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Shego sighed. She was experiencing what was commonly termed 'a failure to communicate'.

"Vậy thì, đây chỉ lớn." _"Well, this is just great."_ she said to herself. "Okay, plan B." she said, then forward to where she was standing over the kid.

Squatting down so she was face to face with the kid, she shook him gently by the shirt front to get his attention. "Hey!" she said when he was looking her in the eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you-"

The quiet 'click' of a safety going off made Shego stop and turn her head very slowly to the left, where she found herself facing down the barrel of a H&K Mark 23.

Letting go of the kid, she slowly stepped back away from him as she got a look at the owner of the gun. It was another kid, about seven by her guess, with an unruly mop of hair in dire need of a haircut, dressed in a t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts.

"_Okay, what kind of _maniac_ gives a kid a _gun?_" _Shego thought to herself as she looked at the kid. _"And he knows how to use it too." _

Making sure not to make any sudden moves, Shego kept backing away from the kid with the gun, trying to get enough space between him and her to make a break for it.

"Tốt đây là không phải lợi ích..." _"Well, this is not good.." _she said to herself, trying to a way to get away from the kid with the gun.

The kid with the gun blinked, and gave her a funny look. "Bạn nói tiếng Việt nam?" _"You speak Vietnamese?" _he asked haltingly.

Now it was Shego's turn to blink. "Đúng." "Yes." she said, nodding slowly. "Tôi không khó khăn để làm đau ông ta." _"I was not trying to hurt him."_ she added, pointing at the tall kid.

The kid with the gun seemed to puzzle over what she had said, which told Shego that he wasn't fluent with the language, but he seemed to get the gist of the language and nodded.

"Sự Đồng ý." _"Okay."_ he said. "Cái gì xảy ra? Tại sao bạn đứng qua ông ta?" _"What happened? Why you standing over him?"_ he asked.

Shego sighed and looked at the floor. Looking back up at the kid she answered him. "Nghĩ rằng ông ta là bộ phận bảo vệ. tôi thần thánh ông ta." _"Thought he was guard. I sacred him." _she said, remembering to respond in a pidgin form. "Là tai nạn." _"Was accident." _

The kid nodded once, then lowered his pistol. "Sự Đồng ý." _"Okay." _he said. Turning to his friend, but still keeping her in his field of vision, he said something in Japanese and his friend scrambled out of the way. The boy waited until his friend was gone, then started to back away from her.

"Đợi." _"Wait." _Shego said. "Bạn Đã có thể cầm lấy tôi để dù ai trong sự tích nạp ở đây?" _"Could you take me to whoever is in charge here?"_ she asked. "Vui lòng?" _"Please?"_

The boy stood there for a few moments, looking at her, then he nodded. "Sự Đồng ý." _"Okay." _he said. "Bạn đi bộ trong mặt trước." _"You walk in front." _he added, indicating the way they should go.

Shego nodded and started towards the door. "Tên (của) các bạn là gì?" _What is your name?"_ she asked as they started down the hall.

"Naota." the kid said. "Bạn?" "_Yours?_" he asked.

'Shego." she answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drakken sighed as he looked down at the notebook in his lap. It was a _really _good plan, one with a real chance of succeeding too. Take over the Bueno Nacho chain, start selling little robots disguised as promotional toys, distract Kim with a syntho-drone, and when the toys had reached satuartion point, activate them and take over the world.

Of course, it was all rendered moot by the fact that Shego was dating Kim Possible's sidekick, thus preventing any kind of operational security.

Oh well. Back to the drawing board.

Flipping the notebook closed, Drakken lay back and considered an idea for a plan he had came up with way back when he had gotten started: networked computer games.

He chuckled wryly at that one. James and his friends had called him an idiot for saying that one day people would have networked their computers together just to play games. As with a great many things, he had been right on the money.

The Berlin wall had been another one, along with the breakup of the Soviet Union.

That one had really gotten a laugh out of them. Of course, on November 9th, 1989, he had been the one laughing. And on Christmas Day, 1991, he had been laughing himself to tears.

Slowly the smile on his face became his trademark maniac grin as the gears started turning and pieces began to fall into place.

Yesss... that would be _perfect..._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AAAUUUUGH-OOOF!"

Ron grimaced as he lay where he had landed, flat on his back, and wondered of he qualified for any frequent flier miles from all the times he had been thrown.

"Are you all right, Stoppable -san?" Yori asked as she walked over to him.

'I'm good." he grunted. Shaking his head, Ron staggered to his feet. "ow..."

"Are you sure?" asked Yori, not convinced as he wobbled on his feet. "You're staggering around."

Ron nodded and waved her off. "I'm fine." he said. "The fall just rattled me a little, that's all." he added before staggering backwards into a fall, only to have it interrupted by Yori.

"Hey Ron."

Ron's eyes got wide for a second and he turned to see Shego standing at the entrance of the practice area with Sensei and a kid.

'Shego!" Ron exclaimed. "You're up!"

Shego nodded and looked at Yori with a gaze that could melt steel. "Who's your friend?" she asked pleasantly.

Ron may have been slightly punch -drunk and somewhat dense, but he wasn't stupid. "Oh, this is Yori." he said. "She's been the one teaching me." he added, shaking himself.

"Really." Shego said as she began to walk over to him. "She does good work." she added, her gaze never leaving Yori.

"Stoppable -san is a good student." Yori replied to Shego, her voice full of the promise of tempered steel. "You're lucky to have him."

Shego smiled and took Ron's arm. "Yes I am." she answered, her voice answering tempered steel with hot plasma. "C'mon Ron, lets go take a look at you.' she said as she took his arm.

As she led Ron away, Shego glanced back at Yori as if to say 'try anything and I'll light you up like Chinese New Year's' Yori's gaze in turn said 'try it and I'll turn you into sushi'.

At the entrance to the practice area Sensei put a hand on Naota's shoulder.

"Easy, young one." he said in a low voice that only they could hear. "There's no need for that."

Naota glanced up at Sensei, then took his hand from behind his back where he had his pistol tucked into the back of his waistband.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Very." Sensei said as he stepped aside to let Shego and Ron pass. He waited until they were out of earshot before he continued. "It's something you will pick up in a few more years." he said. "Now, go run along. I have to talk with Yori about Stoppable -san's progress."

Naota bowed, then tore off down the hall.

Sensei watched him go, then turned around to face Yori.

'Well?" he asked. "How is he?"

Yori shrugged slightly. "He's gotten better." she said. "Stoppable -san was able to stay in the fight for much longer, compared to last time." she added. "And he's developed much more confidence."

Sensei nodded. "Just as I thought." he said. "And Shego -san?" he asked. "Will she be a problem with you?"

Yori blanched as she looked at her Sensei. "Sensei, what are you talking about?" she asked, somewhat flustered.

'Will you be jealous of her?" he asked, clarifying his point.

Yori shook her head. "N-no." she answered. "Not at all."

'Good." Sensei said. "Because if someone were to try and come between them, it would be most unhelpful for Stoppable -san."

"Yes Sensei." Yori said, bowing slightly.

Sensei nodded, then stopped to consider something. "Yori.." he began.

"Yes Sensei?" she asked.

'What is your opinion of Shego -san?" he asked.

Yori blinked a couple of times as she turned the question over in her head. Deciding that there was no point in trying to sugarcoat things, she spoke. "She's a criminal." Yori stated. "No more, no less."

Sensei smiled slightly and nodded. "That is true." he said. "But do you think there is potential for her to become better than that?" he asked.

Yori shook her head. "No." she said. "She was a hero once, then she went bad." she added. "Once you cross that line, you can never go back."

"I see." he said. "And Dokuhotei's grandson?" he asked.

Yori blinked at the non -sequitur. "What about him?" she asked.

"Did you not see the changes in him?" Sensei asked.

Yori nodded. "Yes." she said. "His has been brushed and put into a ponytail." she said. "What about it?" she asked.

"A criminal did that." Sensei answered.

Yori ground her gears in confusion for a moment, then she realized what Sensei was getting at. 'Shego -san did that?" she asked.

"Yes." Sensei said clasping his hands together. "And she got him to talk about his mother, for the first time in the two years since her death."

Yori gaped in surprise. Naota had a walking bundle of barely suppressed rage ever since his mothers death, lashing out at almost anyone who tried to get close to him.

"How...?" Yori asked.

"I suggest you reconsider your opinion of her.' Sensei said. 'Then you'll see." he added before bowing to her and leaving.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Impatiently, Tara drummed her fingers on the table as she stared at the Club Banana entrance, willing Monique to come out of the store. She had been waiting for the last forty five minutes, sitting on some choice gossip about with _whom _a certain ex -boyfriend of a red headed friend of theirs had been seen with.

"_Finally!"_

Tara leaped to her feet as Monique came out the front of the store. "Monique!" she called, hurrying over to meet her.

"Hey Tara." Monique said as her friend approached. "I got your voice mail. What did you find out?"

Tara glanced around to make sure that no one was within earshot, then leaned in close to her friend. "guess who I saw Josh with today?" she asked.

Monique's eyes went wide at the mention of Kim's ex. "Who?" she asked.

"_Bonnie."_she said in a near whisper.

"You're kidding." asked Monique.

Tara shook her head. "Nope." she answered. "And they've been together for a while, too." she added.

Monique arched an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"I snuck up to them in the Bueno Nacho and listened in on them." Tara explained. "She's been planning this for a while."

Monique blinked, then shook her head. "Whoa, slow down girl." she said. "What do you mean, 'for a while?'"

Tara took a deep breath and let it out before she continued. "Bonnie is the one who convinced Josh to go out with Kim in the first place." she explained. "She was bitching out Josh for wimping out and breaking up early with Kim." continued Tara. "Bonnie wanted him to do that right before prom so she could rub Kim's face in it."

Monique winced when Tara reached the end of her explanation. "Ouch." she said. "Have you told Kim about this?" she asked.

Tara shook her head. "Not yet. I was wanting to have you there when I did it." she said. "I figured if she went ballistic, I'd need the help in keeping her from killing Bonnie."

Monique thought for a few moments' then reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, you're right." she said. "It would technically be wrong for Kim to kill Bonnie." she said.

"Technically." Tara echoed with a nod. "Did you drive here?" she asked.

Monique nodded. "Yeah. Did you?" she asked.

Tara shook her head. "No." she answered. "My Mom dropped me off." she said.

"Okay." Monique said. "Lets go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With the ringing of a telephone, the silence was shattered in the offices of B3S Security Services.

"I got it!" yelled Chris, roused from sleeping off his afternoon drunk.

Thirty seconds of scrabbling around on his desk, toppling three piles of assorted spare parts and paperwork, and one small explosion later, Chris found the phone. Snatching it up, he waved his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke from the explosion.

"B3S Security Services, this is Chris speaking. How may I assist you?" he said with practice precision. He listened for a few seconds to the person on the other end before his face lit into a grin. "Oh, hi Kim!" he said. "How can I help ya?"

As he listened, Chris nodded every now and then and pulled out a notepad, interjecting an 'uh -huh' every now and then. He had started to jot down some notes when the door to his office got kicked open, and Andrew did a combat roll into his office, pistol at the ready, followed a heartbeat later by Rally.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Chris yelled, throwing his free hand up to shield his eyes. "No, it's not you. Andrew just came in here and he's not wearing any pants."

Andrew and Rally both opened their mouths to say something, but Chris held up his hand in a shush motion.

"Why is he not wearing pants?" Chris said, doing his damnedest to not look at Andrew while pointing to the other phone in his office and motioning for him to pick up. "Well, judging by the fact that Rally is current sans pants as well, I think they were getting busy when they heard the explosion."

Chris arched an eyebrow at Kims answer on the other end. "Oh, it was probably a leftover from when my better half and I were broke up." he said. "She was plenty pissed at me and she's a demo expert."

As Andrew picked up the other phone, he mouthed 'who's calling' as Rally flipped Chris off and left.

"Hold on a second." Chris said before putting his hand over the mouthpiece. "Kim's calling. She apparently has a job for us."

"Really." Andrew said as he put the handset to his ear. "Hey Kim. What do you need?" he asked. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as Kim detailed the job for them. "You want us to a job on Bonnie Rockwaller." he said, surprised that Kim of all people was making the call.

"Well, you certainly called the right people." Chris chimed in. "Of course, you'll owe us for this- the hell?" he said.

He and Andrew listened for a few moments to what was going on at the other end of the phone before they looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Chris asked.

Andrew listened intently for a few moments before answering. "It sounds like a group of teenaged girls wrestling." he said.

"Dammit." Chris said, snapping his fingers. "Of all the times _not _to have a videophone."

"I know." Andrew agreed as a new voice came on the line. "Who is this?" he asked. "Tara-oh you're one of Kim's friends." he said.

"She's pissed right now and will regret it later." Chris said as he listened to her. "So, put it on hold you say?" he asked, then nodded. "Yeah, I heard her. Okay. Talk to ya later." he said before hanging up.

Putting the phone back on the receiver he looked at Andrew. "You know, Bonnie did hurt Kim." he said. "And Kim _is _a friend of ours..."

Andrew nodded. "True..." he said. "And what did Bon Bon do, anyways, just so I'm up to speed?"

Chris shrugged. "Apparently, the guy she was dating was really dating Bonnie, if you can believe it." he explained. "And the aim of it was to have him break up with her right before prom so Bonnie could take him and rub her face in it."

"Okay then." Andrew said. "I can see why she was pissed."

Chris nodded. "And you know what this all means, don;t you?" he asked.

Andrew grinned. "Of course." he said.

"You rustle us up some transport out there." Chris said as he picked up the phone. "And I'll call Hector and see if he can't arrange for a semi load of rutabagas to be delivered to Middleton."

"On it." Andrew said as he left Chris's office.

"And put on some pants, for God's sake." Chris called after him as he hit speed dial.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The chiming of the Kimmunicator startled Ron from where he had been lost in a daze, staring at the ceiling, and back to reality. Carefully, trying not to disturb Shego, who was curled up against him asleep, Ron felt around for the Kimmunicator.

He grimaced when he realized where it was: On the dresser, well out of reach.

_Crap_.

That meant he would have to get up, and disturb Shego, and put an end to the rather pleasant sensation he was enjoying of having her snuggled up against him. Fortunately he was saved (yet again) by a pink naked mole rat, who scrambled up the side of the dresser, snagged the Kimmunicator, and drug it over to Ron.

"Thanks little buddy." he whispered to Rufus, who saluted and scampered away to where Shego had piled her jumpsuit and he was using as a bed.

Ron's eyebrows arched in surprise when he saw who was calling him and he thumbed the 'talk' button.

"KP?" he asked as she came on screen.

Kim was sans make up, and dressed in a camisole top, which told him she was in her PJ's. Her eyes widened when she got a look at Ron.

"Did I wake you/" she asked. "If I did, I can call back later..."

Ron shook his head gently. "Nah, I was awake already." he said, wondering why she was calling him if she was still angry at him. Her body language certainly didn't say it was an emergency..."Whats up?"

Kim sighed and looked down for a moment, then back up at the Kimmunicator. "There's no easy way to put this..." she said. "I found out about who Josh was with when you told him to break up with me." she said.

'Oh." Ron said. "You mean him and the Bus..."

Kim nodded. "Yeah." she said. "That's a good term for her." she added. "Anyways, I'm calling to say... I'm sorry." she said. "I know now why you did what you did, and I completely overreacted."

Ron nodded. "It's okay, KP." he said. "I overreacted too. I should have told you first."

Now it was Kim's turn to nod." Okay." she said. "We even?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "We're even."

"Good." Kim said, then her face brightened. "So, how's Japan?"

Ron grinned. "It's kickin'." he said. "I'm learning a whole bunch of new stuff. I'll tell you about it when I get home." he said. "Complete with photos and a couple of new sushi recipes."

"Oooh..." Kim said. "I can't wait."

Next to him, Shego groaned and flopped her arm over his chest as Shego mumbled something unintelligible, the only clear parts being his name and butterscotch.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Ah-hah-hah..." he said, a blush forming on his cheeks as Kim had a look of terror on her face. "Sorry, KP, she's here too-"

'Hey, was that a girl?"

Ron's eyes bugged out when he heard Tara's voice, and behind Kim he saw movement.

"Ron, indiquent la princesse appeler en arrière plus tard. We' ; essai re de dormir…" _"Ron, tell the princess to call back later. We're trying to sleep..."_ Shego mumbled just loud enough for it to be picked up by the Kimmunicator before going back to sleep.

"That _was _a girl!" Tara nearly shouted. "Ron's got a girl! Give me that!"

Kim's face went into full blown panic. "Ah, gotta go! Callyoubacklaterbye!" she said before breaking the connection. As it cut out he could have sworn he heard Monique mention something about 'green.'.

"Well, _shit._" he said, dropping the Kimmunicator. "This can only get worse..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once again, Kim found herself with her back to the wall.

Only this time, there was going to be no help from Rufus, or Ron conveniently pressing the incorrect combination of buttons and causing the base to explode. No, not this time. For she was not facing down supervillians, intent on taking over the world.

She was facing down Tara and Monique,who had caught the scent of some really juicy gossip material and were frothing at the mouth in anticipation.

"Okay, girl." Monique said. "Dish. Just how long has Ron had a GF?"

Kim flattened herself against the wall as Monique and Tara leaned in towards her.

_'Think fast Kim, think fast..." _she thought. "_Cant tell them about Shego, cant tell them about Shego, cant tell them about Shego..."_

Kim's brain locked up for a second, searching for a good explanation. "Aah, he met her a while ago." Kim said. "When he went to this martial arts school in Japan..." she added. "Her name's Yori."

Monique arched an eyebrow. "Since when did he study martial arts?" she asked. "I thought that was your thing."

Kim shrugged, praying that this worked. "Well..." she said. "I was sick a while ago, and so Ron had to do a solo mission there, and the head of the school was so impressed by what Ron did that he offered him lessons..."

"Okay..." Monique said.

"So why was she speaking French?" Tara asked, finally having gotten back to reality. "If it's a martial arts school, why was she speaking French?"

Kim freaked momentarily, then recovered. "Well, from what he's told me about her, she grew up in France." she said. "Her dad's a salaryman, and he was assigned there by his company."

"Wouldn't she speak Japanese then?" asked Tara, a little forcefully in Kim's opinion.

Kim shrugged lopsidedly. "Yori apparently went to the local schools." she said. "She's fluent in both."

Tara nodded, and Kim wondered momentarily what was bugging her friend, but any further inroads on that line of thinking were cut off by the chiming of the Kimmunicator.

'Hello?" she asked, praying to God it was Wade and not Ron calling back.

"Kim?" asked the voice of her resident cyber genius. "I just got a hit on the website. Killigan's at it again."

"Really?" she asked. "What did he do this time?"

Wade clicked on his mouse a couple of times to bring up the info. "Ahh... he stole a set of golf clubs." he answered.

"Golf clubs?" Kim asked. "That's it?"

Wade nodded. "Yeah." he said. "Apparently they belonged to the man who won the first tournament at Saint Andrews golf course."

Kim rolled her eyes. _"_Of _course_ he would steal those." she groaned. "Call me up some transport, Wade. I'm on it."

"Right." Wade said. "Oh, by the way, just to give you a heads up, Shego's at Yamanuchi with Ron."

"WHAT?" Monique and Tara both shrieked as Kim's heart leaped into her throat.

Wade got a puzzled look on his face. "Kim, are there others there with you?" he asked.

"Yes, Wade." Kim said between clenched teeth. "Monique and Tara are here."

Wade grimaced. "Ah-oops." he said meekly. "Sorry about that Kim..." he added.

"It's okay." Kim said, rubbing her forehead. "Just get me the transport and I'll kill you later."

"R-right." Wade said before breaking the connection.

Putting down the Kimmunicator, Kim turned to look at her two friends.

"Well.." Monique began.

"We're waiting." Tara finished.

Kim sighed, looked down at her hands, then back up to her friends."Look." she began. "It's a long story." she continued. "I'll tell you about it when I get back, but you can't tell _anyone_ about this."

Tara and Monique looked at each other. Monique nodded, and they looked back at Kim.

"Okay." Monique said. "But you _are _going to tell us what the hell is going on here." she added.

"And we aren't going to tell anyone." added Tara, jabbing an elbow into Monique's ribs. "Right, Monique?"

Monique nodded. "Right." she said. "We won't say a word to anyone."

"Good." Kim said as she got up. "Now if you mind, I'm gonna go change."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wade was tense, which was unusual for the preteen genius. Normally, whenever Team Possible was on a mission, he was bored. For Wade, being their info guy and tech wizard consisted of short periods of excitement mingled with long periods of boredom.

Normally his way of dealing with the boredom was to surf the net and/or hack somebody (not that he mentioned the latter). Of course, this time was different. Kim was mad at him.

So now he was surfing around the web, poking around the Japanese portion of the web, looking for something interesting. To make things interesting for him (and to help keep his mind off of his inevitable doom), he was browsing through the Japanese only sites.

It was an understatement to say the least, when one of his automated programs found an _English _language server hidden in amongst all the others.

His attention piqued, Wade started to investigate, Kim's anger at him temporarily forgotten. Quickly and quietly, he began to probe its defenses.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in Japan, in a darkened computer room, a computer started beeping, startling it's operator out of his daze.

'Hello." he said, shaking his head as he sat up. "What do we have here?" he asked.

He watched his monitor for a few moments, then leaned over and looked at the occupant in the next desk over, who was currently sprawled over his desk, arm draped over his stuffed tiger.

"Machiavelli!" he barked, not caring about the volume of his voice as it 0230 hours local time.

"Gaahh! Sorry Miss Wormwood!" Corporal Machiavelli yelled as he sat bolt upright in his chair. "I wasn't -oh." he said. "Sorry, Sargent Evans."

Evans rolled his eyes as he started typing away at his computer. "Look sharp, Corporal." he said. "We got an intruder. Start doing a trace." he added, pulling up a couple of programs. "Whoever he is, he's good and I want to know where the hell he is."

Corporal Machiavelli nodded and called up the appropriate programs on his computer. "Yes Sargent." he said as he righted his stuffed tiger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In his bedroom, Wade's eyes widened when he broke through the encryption and saw what was on the server. As far as he could tell, he had stumbled upon on an American SIGINT server that was monitoring communications in Japan.

"Wow..." he said to himself, scrolling through the files. "Whoever these GATEKEEPER guys are, they're good."

As he scanned the files, one came up that caught his attention. Labeled 'Paranormal Activities/Data acquisition', it stood out incongruously among the others. Wade clicked on it and opened the file.

This opened into a subdirectory of files, each labeled with odd names like 'Floating City Incident' and 'Mazamaki Shrine Activities.'

Scrolling down the list, some other file names caught his eye.

"Nerima Section? N.E.R.V. Activities?" he asked himself. "Just what are these guys doing? This doesn't sound like signal intelligence to me."

Wade stared at his screen for several moments, debating what to do. Deciding he would check up on this later, he made a note of the IP address and pulled up a little backdoor program he had handy for occasions just like this.

He was installing it when he got an error message telling him his connection was block. He stared at for a few moments then shrugged and clicked the 'okay' box. He had the IP address of the server, he could find it again.

And was confident that whoever this Project GATEKEEPER was, they weren't going to track him down. He was too good for that. Closing those windows, he brought up the Team Possible Window to check up on Kim.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron awoke after dozing for a few hours at the crack of dawn. Seeing the eastern horizon awash in the predawn pastels, he sighed and considered the unthinkable: He would have to get up.

A groan came from beside him as Shego came to as well. Brushing her hair out of her eyes she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Ugh, what time is it?" she asked.

"Dunno." Ron said. "Dawns about to break, though."

Shego looked out the screen door, left open for ventilation, where the last blushes of dawn were.

"Oh." she said as she flopped back down. "Great. Now I'm never going to get back to sleep."

"Sorry for waking you." Ron said as he rubbed his eyes.

Shego waved it away. "It's okay." she said. "I would have woke up when the sun came up anyways. I've never been able to sleep in the daytime."

"Oh." Ron said. He thought for a moment and reclined back on one elbow, so he was facing Shego. "Kim called."

Shego rolled her eyes. "I remember." she said. "What'd she want?"

"To apologize for blowing up at me like she did." answered Ron.

"That was nice of her." Shego said, throwing an arm over her eyes. "I just wish she hadn't did it while I was trying to sleep."

Ron chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, yeah, about that..." he said, which cause Shego to pull her arm away from her face and give him a look. "We have a small problem."

"What kind of 'small problem'?" Shego asked.

Ron sighed. "Well..." he said. "When Kim called, there were a couple of her friends in the room with her." he continued. "And they overheard you."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Oh, _hell._" she said. "This is gonna be a mess to sort out."

Ron nodded in agreement. "You have no idea." he said. "Tara and Monique are two of the biggest gossips in school."

Shego groaned. "Of course." she said. "I hate cheerleaders, just so you know."

Ron sighed again and rubbed his forehead. "I know." he said. "With one big exception, they've been a pain for me too."

"Well, that's good to know." Shego said as she looked over at Ron. "So. What do we do about this?" she asked.

Ron chewed on his lower lip for a few moments before he spoke. "Well, about the only person who could keep them from talking is Kim, so I think we're safe until we get back." he said. "Then we can convince them to keep this quiet."

Shego nodded. "One way or the other." she said, holding up her fist and activating her power.

Bathed in the green glow, Ron arched an eyebrow. "Hopefully not _that _way." he said.

Shego smiled and extinguished her glow. "Chicken." she said.

"You know you love that about me." Ron answered.

"Come here you charmer..." Shego said, reaching out and drawing him close.

They were just starting to get warmed up when the sound of a clearing throat interrupted them. Ron rolled his eyes and looked back behind him to see Yori standing in the doorway.

"Hello Yori." he said.

Yori looked at the two of them, her expression blank. "Sensei asked me to wake you up." she said simply. "I apologize for interrupting, but I thought that you and Shego -san had separate quarters."

"We do." Shego said, clearly annoyed by the intrusion of the kuonichi and not hiding it.

Yori nodded and fixed Shego with a look. "It it customary for our _students _to live separately from each other-"

'I know." Ron interrupted. "And Sensei can take it up with me, okay Yori?"

Yori was rocked back on her heels momentarily by Ron's rebuke, but quickly recovered. "Yes, Stoppable -san." she said quietly, bowing. "Please don't be late for breakfast."

With that and a flicker of movement, Yori was gone. Shego stared at Ron, surprised. This was the second time she's seen him show a spine, and to be honest she was liking what she was seeing.

"Nice." she said.

Ron smiled. "Hey, no one talks smack to the Ronman's GF."

Shego laughed and ruffled Ron's hair. "Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome." Ron said before he sat up. "And as much as I hate to say this, we had better get up and get dressed." he added. "Don't want to miss breakfast."

"Okay..." Shego groaned. "If we have to..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wade let out a groan as he stretched. He had just gotten done talking to Kim, who had reported that she had captured Duff Killigan, and surprisingly, she wasn't mad at him anymore. Apparently beating the stuffing out of Killigan had been surprisingly therapeutic.

She had mentioned something about getting the idea from a guy named Stivers, and had left it at that. Wade, not really wanting to know any more (or push his luck), hadn't pressed further.

Glancing at the clock on his computer, Wade rubbed his eyes in surprise at the time, which was 1:22 am. Realizing that he needed to get to bed, he put his systems into sleep mode and shuffled off to bed. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It seemed like a second later when he jerked awake to the sound of the front door being knocked off its hinges, Blinking the sleep away, the first thing he saw was his bedside clock, which read 5:06 am in glowing red numbers.

"What's goin' on?" he slurred to himself as he heard shouting from the front of the house and the sounds of heavy footsteps outside his door.

Wade had barely enough time for his fear to register before his bedroom door was kicked open and two men clad in black body armor and carrying submachineguns entered into his room.

"FBI! DON'T MOVE!" one of them shouted as they swept the room.

Wade screamed, and kept screaming until one of the men grabbed him and pushed him face first into the mattress.

"GIVE ME YOUR HANDS!" the man bellowed, shocking Wade into silence.

Meekly, Wade complied and put his hands behind his back. His hands were cuffed and he lay there wide eyed, listening to the sounds of the rest of the raid going on in his house as his captors talked over their radios.

It was over in a few terrifying moments. Once the all clear was given, Wade was hauled to his feet and gently, but firmly escorted out of his house into the back of a waiting van. The two who had cuffed him got in the van with him and sat down, one next to him, the other across from him.

The van started up at the signal from one of them, and the van began to drive. Wade had no idea where he was being taken, the van was a cargo van with seats in it and his view of the windshield was blocked by the man sitting next to him.

After a few minutes, Wade had managed to find his voice.

"W-what's going on?" he asked, his voice high.

"Quiet." the man sitting across from him said.

Wade gulped and didn't say anything more for the rest of the trip. Finally, after about what seemed to be fifteen minutes or so, the van stopped. Wade looked to his left as the rear door were opened and saw that they were in some sort of concrete garage, with about half a dozen or so men in suits standing there.

'Out." one of the suits said to Wade.

As Wade got out his armor clad escorts followed him, and once he was outside, they took positions flanking him on either side.

"Lets go." the suit who had spoken to him said.

With that, Wade was lead out of the garage into the warrens of an office building. After taking a dozen twists and turns, along with a short elevator ride, Wade was led down a hallway and deposited into an interrogation room.

Inside the interrogation room was the expected table with four chairs that you usually see in crime dramas, but there was an addition: A laptop was set up on the table, with a webcam.

His two armor clad escorts parked him in a chair in front of the laptop and left. Wade watched them go, and then looked back at the laptop.

"O-okay..." he said. "This is getting weird..."

As he said that, the screen lit up on the laptop and a media player opened. There was static for a moment in the display, then a man appeared.

The video was slightly jerky and pixelated, but it was clear enough for Wade to see that the man was in his twenties and clad in fatigues, with Sargent's chevrons on his collar.

"Hello Mr. Load." the man said. "I'm Sargent Evans, and I have an offer for you."

Wade blinked and looked at the Sargent. "Y-you do?" he asked. "What kind of deal?"

"A job offer." Evans answered. He let this sink in for a moment before he continued. "Do you know why you are sitting in that interrogation room?" he asked.

Wade shook his head.

Evans steepeled his hands. "The reason why you are there is because at 20:42 hours Mountain Time, you hacked into a US government SIGINT server." he said. "And took a nice look around, and tried to download some malware into it." he continued. "Right now, we have enough on you to put you away until you're twenty three."

Wade gulped and leaned forwards. "I can explain, Kim was on a mission and I-" he said franticly.

Evans cut him off with a look. "Miss Possible was on a mission in _Scotland_, and the server is in _Japan._" he said. "You had no reason to be there."

Wade looked like he was going to cry. "But I-" he said, desperately trying not to sniffle.

"Save it." Evans said with a wave of his hand. "You're a hacker, and you were curious." he added. Then he looked at Wade and leaned into the camera. "However, there is an out for you."

'T-the job offer?" Wade asked.

Evans nodded. "Correct. Start working for me, and this all goes away." he said. "We'll apologize to your parents, replace everything that got broke, and you get to live happily ever after." he continued. "Only, you'll be working for me."

Wade nodded. "O-okay." he said, starting to calm down. "But what about Kim?" he asked. "I-I kind of help her..."

Evans cracked his knuckles. "You'll still be working for her." he said. "Only, you'll also be reporting everything you find to me, along with any devices you build."

"O-okay.." Wade said, wondering what he was getting himself into.

'And of course, you'll tell no one." Evans added. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." Wade said.

'Good." Evans said. "I look forward to working with you." he added before breaking the connection.

Shaking, Wade sat back in his chair.

_'Just what have I done?" _he asked himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End Chapter Eight.


	9. Chapter 9

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Details emerge more clearly as the fractal curve is redrawn." _

Ian Malcolm, Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park.

Chapter Nine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim sighed as she turned a page in the book she was reading. She was trying to kill time before Ron came over, he having gotten back a day ago. He (along with her)had been worried about Tara and Monique blowing his secret, but she had convinced them to keep quiet about it. It had taken some doing, but she had pulled it off.

When she had called and told Ron, he had been relieved, to say the least. That meant he and the _other woman_ (Kim was loathe to even think her name) didn't have to ask them.

Kim was glad too. She had a pretty good idea on how Shego would go about asking them, and Kim knew that meant she and her would have to fight, and that would have been so the drama.

Now she was waiting for Ron to show up. He had said that he needed a day to get settled after he got home, and so-

Kim's train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"We got it!" yelled Jim and Tim as they thundered to the door.

Kim panicked and flew out of her room after them.

"I GOT IT!" she yelled as she hit the ground floor.

Too late. They were already at the door, and Jim had a remote in hand.

"Hey Ron-" Tim said as he opened the door.

"Welcome back!" Jim said as he pressed the button on the remote.

There was a 'click' and a net slapped down on the stoop, right onto where Ron would have been if he hadn't stepped out of the way.

"Nice try guys." he said, sticking his head around the door frame. "But next time, try it someone who _isn't _expecting the old net over the door trap."

"Aw-"

"-man!"

Ron waved to Kim, who was standing about five feet behind her brothers. 'Hey KP!" he said.

"Ron." she said, giving him a nod before looking down at her brothers. "_Tweebs..._."

Jim and Tim looked back and grimaced. "Gotta-"

"-go!"

"There's a few thing I _wish _would change around here." Kim growled as she watched her brothers retreat into their room. "Anyways, how was Japan?" she asked.

Ron shrugged as he stepped into the living room. "Eh, it was cool." he said. "Learned some new stuff., avoided being a pack mule for Yori, so on, so forth."

"Yori?" Kim asked, arching an eyebrow. "Something I should know about?" she asked. "Or maybe _she _should?"

Ron laughed and waved his hands. "Nothing like that, Kim." he said. "Yori's a student at the school, just like me." he said. "Nothing more."

"Really?" Kim asked, crossing her arms and giving Ron a dubious look. "What did _she_ say about that?"

Ron thought for a moment, as he scratched his chin. "Nothing definite, but I know she didn't like Shego." he said. "And vice- versa."

Kim blinked in surprise at Ron's sudden verbal poise. "Latin phrases, Ron?" she asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Ron got a panicked look on his face. "Oh no, proper English! People will think the Ronman has gone normal!" he said in a mock wail as he fell to his knees. "I'll be ruined!"

That made Kim start laughing. "You're still the same." she said. "So what made you think Yori didn't like _her_?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged. "Little things, like how she addressed her." he said. "Believe me, I know when someone is dissing you." he added. "That, and other stuff, like the fact that someone cranked the hot water temp up to the max in the baths when Shego was using them."

"Really?" Kim asked. "Was _she _hurt?"

Ron shook his head as he shut the front door. "Nope." he said. "She's a walking plasma generator. It don't affect her." he explained. "Plus, it kept everyone else out of the baths so she had some privacy."

"Oo-kay, thats good to know." Kim said. "So, you said you had pictures?" she asked, aiming to change the subject off of Shego.

Rons face brightened. "Yah!" he said, digging through his pockets. "I got 'em on my new camera." he added, pulling said camera free of the pocket he had stuffed it in.

"Cool!" Kim said. "We can look at them in the kitchen. Mom made us lunch."

'She did?" Ron asked, somewhat surprised.

Kim nodded as the headed to the kitchen. "Yeah." she said. "She tried out that home style Naco recipe that you thought up."

"Oh!" Ron said. "Is it any good?" he asked, as they entered the kitchen.

"Well, the tweebs ate theirs and didn't try anything.' she said as she opened the refrigerator door. "And Dad didn't have any complaints."

"Cheese?" Rufus asked, having finally outsmarted the pocket flap on Rons new cargoes.

"And she made your's with extra cheese,too, Rufus." Kim said as she took three dishes out of the fridge.

"Oh boy!" Rufus cried, then he dived out of Ron's pocket onto the table and began to do the Mexican Hat Dance.

Ron and Kim looked at Rufus dance for a moment, then at each other, then shrugged. Setting the dishes down into the appropriate places, Kim sat down next to Ron as he turned on his camera.

"So." Kim said as she tore the wrapping off of her Naco "What am I looking at?"

"Well, I figured I'd show you what I saw in Tokyo first.' Ron said as the first picture came up. "When I got there, Sensei decided that it would be a good idea to stop in Nerima for lunch and allow me to get my bearings." Ron explained. "This is where we stopped."

"Looks nice." Kim said.

'It is." agreed Ron. "It's where I got one of those sushi recipes I was telling you about."

"Okay." Kim said as she and Ron dug into their Nacos.

"And these are few of the streets." Ron said as he continued the slide show for Kim. "And here's one of the locals."

Kim's eyebrows shot up at the next picture. It showed a tall, skinny, girl, standing next to a fence post where a redheaded girl with a thick braid was doing the splits while also doing a handstand- and grinning from ear to ear.

"Acrobatic, isn't she?" Kim asked. "Whats with the red hair?"

"She said she got it from her dad's side of the family." Ron answered.

'He must be an American." Kim said, taking a closer look at the girl.

"Nope." Ron said, shaking his head. "She's an American, but both of her parents are Japanese." he explained. "They had just moved back."

"Okay..." Kim said, then tapped the other girl. "What about her?"

"She's the redheads best friend." Ron answered.

"She's cute." Kim observed.

Ron then showed her the rest of the photos he took in Tokyo, then moved onto the ones from Yamanuchi.

'Here I am in the practice yard, running through some forms." Ron said before flipping to another photo. "And here I am finishing the forms..." he continued, suspicion dawning on him. "And here I am with my pants down right after I finished the forms..."

Kim snorted and tried not to choke on her Naco as Ron looked at his camera. "How _does _that keep happening, anyways?" she asked.

"I have no idea..." Ron said as he glared at the camera. "I knew I shouldn't have had that kid take photos."

"Huh?" Kim asked as Ron flipped through to the next photo.

"One of Sensei's friends was visiting." Ron answered. "And he brought his grandson and his grandson's best friend with him." he continued. "And I had the best friend take a few photos of me."

"Ahhhh..." Kim said, then her eyes got huge when she saw what the next photo was. "Uh, Ron," she said, pointing at the camera display.

"AAAAACK!" Ron said, covering up the display with his hand. "I swear to God, KP, I don't know how that one of me in the shower got in there!" he added as a blush spread to his cheeks.

"Shego..." squeaked Rufus half heartedly, currently lying on his back suffering from a Naco overdose. Ron's blush grew even deeper.

Shielding the display with his hand, Ron flipped through the next couple of pictures until he found a safe one.

"Anyways," Ron said, blush slowly fading. "Here's a shot of the school..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_What's the sitch, Wade?" _

Wade looked up from his workbench as his computer replayed the clip of Kims voice. Putting down his tools he slid his chair over to the computer desk. Tapping the mouse, he brought it out of screensaver mode and called up Kim's website.

They had a hit- someone had stolen a large shipment of rabbits in Wisconsin. Clicking on an icon on his desktop, he called up his phone program. Selecting Kim from his list of contacts, he selected her, then checked the 'record' box before he called her.

The Kimmunicator rang twice before Kim picked up.

"What's the sitch, Wade?' she asked her visual feed came in.

In the background Wade could see Ron looking over her shoulder with Rufus. "A tractor trailer full of rabbits just got stolen in Wisconsin." he said.

Kim and Ron both arched an eyebrow at him. "Rabbits?" they asked.

"And the driver of the truck reported that it was a bunch of mutant pandas that did it." Wade added. "Guess who?"

Kim and Ron both groaned. "DNAmy." Kim said.

"Great." Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "Cute, adorable, mutant critters that try to rip your face off."

"We're on it Wade." Kim said. "Get us some transport."

"Already on it." Wade said, calling up another list and selecting a name on there. "I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim said. "You're the best." she added before hanging up.

Wade looked at the blank screen of the phone program and sighed. "Yeah, I am." he said before calling up his e-mail program.

A few clicks of his mouse later, and he had sent the recording off to Evans, along with their itinerary. Then he just sat back and waited.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kim and Ron's transport (a cargo 747 out of Middleton International), a nondescript white full size rental van pulled up in front of the Rockwaller house.

"This is the place." Chris said, glancing down at the GPS in the dash.

'Yep." Andrew said as he put the van in Park.

"Better not forget the party favors.' Chris said, pulling a Redhawk from his bag and popping the cylinder open.

"Mm- hmm." Andrew said, reaching into his own bag and pulling out a modified M9 with an integral silencer.

As Andrew chambered a round, Chris dumped the load of +P+ hollow points that he usually kept in the gun, and replaced them with a speed loader full of specialty rounds. The specialty rounds differed in that they were cased in shorter .44 Special brass with long plastic bullets that brought the rounds up to .44 Magnum length.

Andrews M9, on the other hand, had an automatic slide catch that had to be worked to chamber a fresh round. The rounds themselves for the gun also had plastic bullets,so in essence both men were using two completely different means to deliver the same kind of round: Tranquilizer rounds.

"Ready?" Chris asked asked Andrew.

"Ready." answered Andrew. "Guns up, please."

"Right." Chris said, raising his revolver.

Clanking the weapons together, they holstered them and got out of the van.

"Hey Chris, how much time we got before that semi gets here?" he asked as they approached the front door.

Chris pulled out a smart phone and checked the time. "About half an hour." he answered. "We should have plenty of time."

"We should." Andrew said as they reached the front door and began to fish around in his pocket. "Good thing I lifted those keys off of Bonnie the last time we were here." he added.

"Not to mention her wallet, her makeup, her cash, _and _her bra and panties." Chris added.

Both men had a chuckle at that one as Andrew withdrew a pair of keys from his pocket.

"Found 'em." he said, then selected the door key.

"Capital." Chris said as Andrew unlocked the door. "Saves us a B&E charge." he added as Andrew undid the deadbolt. "I know that Herschel was pissed the last time we had one of those come down the pike."

"Tell me about it." Andrew said as he opened the door. "Great lawyer, just no sense of humor whatsoever."

Chris grunted in agreement as they entered the house and closed the door behind them. They paused and looked around the living room.

Andrew let out a whistle. "Nice.' he said. "It looks like little Bon Bon is living in the lap of luxury."

"Or damn close." Chris said, eying the massive flat screen that dominated one wall.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?"

Both men turned to see a pair of women standing at the foot of the stairs, sharing a remarkable resemblance to Bonnie.

"Huh." Chris said, arching an eyebrow. "Twins." he added.

The closer one of the two rolled her eyes. "Oh good, a bugler who can count to two." she said sarcastically.

Andrew looked them up an down, appraising them. "Well, they're not bad on the eyes, I'll give them that." he said.

Both women cringed in horror. "You're checking us out?" the one on the right said in disgust.

"That's all they got going for them." Chris said to Andrew, his eyes never leaving them. "Tell me, just to make sure, you're Bonnie Rockwaller's sisters, right?" he asked. "Connie and Lonnie is it?"

The one on the left blinked and stepped back. "Y-yes..." she said. "What do want with our loser sister anyways?" she asked.

"Thats easy." Chris said, reaching into his coat. "Her dignity." he added, drawing his Ruger.

He fired twice, with two light _pops_ as the under -loaded rounds sent two tranquilizer darts into the women. They only had enough time for the shock to register on their faces before the drug reached their brains from the darts in their necks.

'What was that for?" Andrew asked as the two women crumpled to the ground.

"I got an idea." Chris said, holstering his gun. "I figured a couple of pretty little things like them would probably know a _bunch _of jocks, right?" he asked as he walked towards the knocked out women.

Andrew nodded. "Yeah." he said, wondering where Chris was going with this.

"So," he said, hoisting one of them onto his shoulder. "I figured, why not text a few of their buddies over here, knock them out, and put them along with these two-" he patted one he was carrying rump for emphasis "-in the master bedroom with a remote activated canister of that pheromone stuff we swiped from Umbrella a while ago, and tape the whole mess for Daddy?"

Andrew grinned. "I _like _the way you think." he said.

"Thank you." Chris said. "Could you get the other one for me?" he asked.

"Sure." Andrew said as he walked over to the other woman. "What are we gonna do to Bonnie then?" he asked.

Chris shrugged under his burden as he started up the stairs. "Eh." he said. "I was still thinking we fill the garage with rutabagas." he said. "I was figuring that if she shows up, we can just throw her in with the party." he added. "But if not, well then, there are just _soo_ many ways to humiliate someone..."

Both men chuckled evilly as they walked up the stairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_There are days..."_Ron mused as he and Kim crawled through the HVAC ducting of DNAmy's latest hideout _"...Where I feel like I'm in a rut." _

Of course, most people wouldn't consider crawling through the ductwork of a super villain's HVAC system routine. Ron was _not _one of those people, not by a long shot.

Of course, Ron took his motto of 'Never be Normal' to heart and tried to be different in every way possible from the mass of humanity at large. True, this led to him getting a lot of flack and hassled every ten minutes or so, not to mention stuffed in lockers, but there was an upside to all this.

He could honestly say that life was never boring for him. The people who made fun of him and shoved him in lockers would disagree with him, but what would they know? They were merely sheep bleating with the rest of the flock.

"Grate!" Kim whispered quietly.

She moved aside so he could come up beside her and take a look. What he could see wasn't good: DNAmy was running the rabbits she had captured through a makeshift assembly line, mutating them in very large (and very carnivorous looking) Cuddle Buddies.

Rons face grew serious. "Not good KP." he whispered. "Any ideas?"

Kim frowned as she studied the situation through the grate. "I can take out Amy from here." she said, "And then I could knock out her equipment-"

Ron nodded. "-But you're gonna need somebody to keep her 'cuddlebuddies' off of you." he finished for her.

Kim was momentarily surprised by Ron's taking the initiative, but shook it off. She'd think about it when the mission was over.

"Sounds like a plan." she said. "You ready?"

Ron spotted a large fire extinguisher that promising. "Yep." he said.

"Lets go then." Kim said, lifting up the grate and sliding it out of the way before vaulting through the opening.

DNAmy was interrupted mid-gush about just how 'cute' her bunnies were by Kim landing on her feet first, knocking Amy out cold. Kim then used her as a spring board to do a series of acrobatic flips over to the control board and began to start working the controls.

Behind her, unnoticed, Ron grasped the edge of the grate opening and swung out onto the ground. When he hit the deck he rolled and came up right next to the extinguisher he had spotted earlier. Grabbing it he yanked out the pin and spun to face the first of DNAmy's critters which were approaching Kim from behind.

'Oh no you don't, you wascally wabbit!" Ron said as he squeezed the handle.

The mutant rabbit caught a jet of ice cold CO2 and fire retardant to the face. It roared and stumbled backwards as two more came at him, ignoring Kim for the moment.

"_Well, that got their attention." _Ron thought as he sprayed the two coming at him in the face. They stumbled backwards, flailing paws tipped with massive, bear like, claws. _"Though I'm starting to think thats a bad thing!" _

He hit three more in the face, then the extinguisher went dry. Ron looked at it, then up at the rabbit bearing down on him. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." he said. "All out!"

Then he threw the empty extinguisher at the rabbit, clocking it in the head. The Bunny staggered backwards, stunned, and out of the corner of his eye Ron could see DNAmy start to move as she came too.

"Uh -oh." he said to himself. "Supervillian starting to wake up. Not good."

Looking back at the mutant bunny, Ron noticed that it was getting perilously close to where there was a puddle of fire retardant on the floor, and an idea flashed in his head. Lunging forwards, he ducked under it's clumsy swipe at him and dove into a combat roll which took him right by it's knee.

With a single easily placed kick, Ron planted his foot into the back of it's knee. Being that the rabbit easily out weighed Ron by several hundred pounds, his kick didn't buckle it's knee like it would have with a human; however, it did cause the rabbit to lose its footing for a second and stumble backwards, right into the puddle of fire retardant.

The mutant bunny's feet shot out from under it and then gravity took over, bringing it down right on top of DNAmy, knocking it out and jarring the remote she had fished from her pocket from her fingers to skid across the floor to Ron's feet.

"Oopsie." Ron said, smashing the remote with his foot.

DNAmy gaped at his for a couple of minutes, then passed out again. Ron turned from her to check on Kim. She was still working on the controls. Looking the other way Ron could see that he had five rabbits down, with six-no seven- still coming.

Kim was engrossed in trying to shut down Amy's machinery, so Ron figured he was in the clear. Closing his eyes, he summoned the Lotus Blade, this time in the form of a staff.

"Okay guys." he said as he faced the seven mutant bunnies. "Lets see how you like having a monkey on your back."

With that, he launched himself at them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's her car." Chris said, nodding at the silver Lexus exiting the Middleton Mall parking lot. Lifting a pair of binoculars to his face, he checked out the interior of the car. "She's got a passenger too. Looks like it's that Mankey kid."

"Two for the price of one!" Andrew exclaimed as he started to follow them. "How convenient."

"For us, anyways." Chris said, digging out a fresh cigar from his bag. "By the way, where the _hell _did you get so much ecstasy?" he asked as he clipped the end off.

"From a skip a couple of months back." Andrew replied. "You remember, he had that stash of kerasine on him?"

Chris scowled. "Oh, _him." _he said. "One of Goldie's little friends. I woulda shot his ass if wouldn't have been a loss of good bail money." he added, lighting his cigar. "Whatever happened to the little fuck anyways?"

Andrew changed lanes as he continued to tail Bonnie. "He killed himself." Andrew said. "Or tried to at any rate."

"Ah." Chris said as he exhaled a lungful of cigar smoke. He thought for a second, then chuckled. "Too bad about what happened to his mistress."

Now it was Andrews turn to chuckle. "Ah, yes." he said. "Disappeared off the face of the earth."

"What a pity." Chris said, then he and Andrew looked at each other, then they both burst out laughing.

They continued to follow Bonnie for a few more minutes, then Chris glanced at the GPS.

"Hey, why the hell is she going into Lowerton for?" he asked.

Andrew glanced at the GPS, arched an eye and shrugged. "Who knows?" he asked, then looked up to see Bonnie pull into a club's parking lot. "Oh..." he said. "I think I know."

"So spill it." Chris said, puffing on his cigar.

"It's going on eight o'clock at night, it's a Friday,..." Andrew explained. "She and her boy toy are going clubbing."

Chris chuckled as he looked around at the area the club was in. "Slumming it with the little people too." he added as Andrew turned them onto a side street.

"Yep." Andrew said as he parked the van. "Now we get to do the fun part."

Chris grunted in acknowledgment as he shifted his seat back. "Yeah. Waiting." he said. "Of course, I gotta say there's one thing this rental has over our van." he said.

"What's that?" Andrew asked, lighting himself a cigarette.

"Adjustable seats." Chris said before taking a draw on his cigar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Panting, Ron watched as the mutant rabbit he had been wailing on fell over with a thud. It was the third one he had dropped, and the other four were staying back for the moment.

Using this pause in the action to catch his breath, Ron assessed the situation. He was faster and smaller than the rabbits, making them easy targets for him. Conversely, the rabbits were much stronger than him and were gluttons for punishment, taking an enormous pounding before they stayed down.

Hefting his staff, he kept his eye on the remaining rabbits. While the Lotus Blade in its regular form would have been more than enough to take them down, Ron had been loathe at first to use terminal force on them.

Glancing back, he saw that Kim was still working on the controls, and the line was beginning to shut down.

"_Good." _he thought.

He looked back to see a mutant rabbit charging at him, just six feet away. On instinct, Ron whipped the staff up like a spear at the last instant, planting the tip into the rabbit's guts. At that point, Newton's laws took effect.

Ron's one hundred and thirty five pounds resisted the imputes of five hundred pounds of mutant rabbit going full bore, all focused on a point about three quarters of an inch across. This was like getting hit in the gut with a jack hammer for the rabbit and it doubled over in pain.

The rabbits five hundred pounds worth of energy was transferred to Ron and what was remaining after his inertia absorbed it was quite substantial, so he went flying backwards , slamming into the control panel right next to Kim. She jumped when he slammed into the panel and was about to ask if he was okay when the panel sparked and warning klaxon's started blaring.

Ron winced and shook his head. "Not good." he grunted as he got to his feet.

'You can say that again." Kim said as the machinery started to overload. "We gotta get out of here."

Ron nodded and looked over to where the cages that rabbits were. 'What happened to the rabbits?" he asked, pointing to the empty cages.

"I let them loose." Kim answered, then she pointed at the knocked out DNAmy. "We can't leave her here." she said. "Help me get the rabbit off of her."

Ron started to nod when the first of the machines blew up. He and Kim ducked as debris flew overhead. Ron looked back at the flaming machinery, then back at DNAmy.

"Grab her arms!" Ron yelled at Kim as he jammed his staff under the rabbit. "When I lift up, pull her free!"

Kim would have normally asked what Ron was doing, but there wasn't any time, so she grabbed DNAmy's wrists as Ron wormed the pole under the rabbit. Bracing himself with the pole, he closed his eyes and lifted with all his strength.

Kim watched with wide eyes as Ron glowed blue and large bulk of the mutant rabbit was lifted up off of Amy.

"She's clear!" Kim yelled as she drug the supervillian free.

Ron nodded and yanked the pole out from under the rabbit. It fell to the floor with a meaty thud as Ron stepped over to Kim and grabbed one of Amy's arms.

"Time to haul ass outta here KP!" Ron yelled as there was another explosion in another part of the lair, followed by another one.

Dumbfounded, Kim nodded and slung DNAmy's arm over one shoulder as Ron got the other. Then they raced for the nearest exit as more and more explosions occurred, dragging DNAmy with them.

They made it with seconds to spare when the lab finally blew, the shock wave from the blast knocking them over. They lay on the ground, covering their heads for several long seconds as debris rained down around them until it stopped.

Looking back at the now burning lair, Ron sighed and wiped the sweat and grime from his forehead. "Ah, KP,..." he said. "I just realized something."

"What?" Kim asked, watching as secondary explosions went off in the inferno of the lair.

"I can't try out for the football team anymore." Ron continued. "'Cause compared to this, football is _boring.'_"

Kim looked at the burning lair for a long moment, then at Ron. As she stared at him, the corner of her mouth quirked up, and she snickered. Then Ron looked at her, and he grinned sheepishly before they both broke out in laughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Four cigars and half a pack of cigarettes later, Andrew looked at the time on his cellphone. "I'd say we've waited long enough." he said.

Chris took a long last draw on the stub of his cigar and sat up in his seat. "Yep." he said, exhaling a cloud of smoke as he stubbed it out in the already overflowing ashtray. "Time to get to work."

Grabbing their NDS (non -dimensional space) bags, both men got out of the van and started walking towards the parking lot. Threading their way through the cars they made their way to Bonnie's Lexus.

Pulling out a key fob, Andrew pressed a button on it and the Lexus's lights flashed as it unlocked.

"Good thing we pirated the signal, huh?" he asked as Chris opened the passenger side door.

"Yep." Chris said as he reached into his bag and withdrew a small baggie with a few white tabs in it. 'My sides done." he said, shutting the door.

"Mine too." Andrew said, shutting the drivers door.

Pressing the key fob again, he locked the doors and rearmed the car alarm as they began to walk to the front door of the club where there was a crowd of people waiting to get in.

"Huh." Andrew said as they approached. "Must be some sort of hotspot."

"Ya think?" Chris asked as they began to work their way through the crowd. "Outta my way." he said, shoving a large blond jock out of the way with ease.

The two bouncers noticed the disturbance occurring at the back of the crowd and one started to move towards it when he spotted the large man forcing his way to the front.

"Oh, _hell_." he said

"What?" asked the other bouncer.

"It's _them." _the first one said, pointing to where Chris had forced his way to the front.

"Oh hell." the second one said as the two men walked up to them.

"Hello." Chris said as he walked up to the first bouncer. "We'd like get inside this club- Johnny?" he said, leaning forward to get a better look.

"Ah, hey look, we don't want any trouble..." Johnny began.

Chris gave Johnny a dismissive wave. "Chill." he said. "We're not here on business."

Johnny gave Chris an odd look. "Since when do you go into clubs?" he asked. "I thought you hated crowds."

"I do." Chris answered. "But there's a certain brown haired cheerleader my partner and I would like to have a few words with. She's about yea high-" he held his hand up at shoulder level for emphasis "-has a pretty boy escorting her, drives a Lexus."

Johnny folded his arms. "That's most of out clientèle." he said. "Could you be more specific?"

Chris thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, I forgot." he said. "Her jaw's been wired shut."

Johnny nodded. He remembered her. "Ohhh, _her." _he said. "Yeah, she's in here." he added. 'What the hell did she do to get you guy's attention?"

Chris shrugged. "She fucked with a friend of ours." he answered. 'We're going to tell her that we're not happy about it, that's all."

Johnny put out his hands in a 'time out' gesture. "Hold it." he said. "We don't need any of you guy's shit going on in our club, we're already getting enough crap from the cops as it is-"

"Relax..." Chris said, patting Johnny on the shoulder and slipping a wad of hundreds into his shirt pocket. 'Andrew is going to be doing the talking. She's already drawn my wrath already, so it's pretty good that she'll listen to us without any sort of coercion."

Johnny took the wad of cash from his pocket and began to thumb through it. "You're the one who broke her jaw, weren't you?" he asked, then whistled as he saw just how many C-notes there were in the bundle.

Chris grinned when Johnny looked back up at him. "So, any problems with us going in?" he asked.

"For this?" he asked, waving the bundle of bills "Not a problem." he said, unhooking the velvet rope.

"Thank you." Chris said, then looked back to where Andrew was chatting with a couple of girls. "Hey, Andrew!" he barked. "Quit ogling the jailbait! We're in!"

"Coming!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DNAmy was picked up by the ever -insufferable Will Du, who had quite a few snarky remarks in store for them. Fortunately for Kim and Ron, their ride arrived almost immediately after Will did, sparing them from his commentary.

"Thank you Mr. Samson." Kim said to the blond haired pilot.

'Hey, no problem." Samson said as he began to pull out of hover mode. "I really appreciated you guys helping us out with that Monarch attack."

Ron gave him a grin. "Hey, it was our pleasure sir." he said.

Samson nodded and paid no attention to Will Du screaming at him over the radio. "You two get buckled up and I'll have you home in a jiffy."

"Hey, Ron.." Kim said as they strapped in. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Ron blinked and looked up at her. "Uhhh... well, KP, I took this really long strap here and put one end into the dohickey on the short strap..." he began.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ron, I was talking about in DNAmy's lair." she said. "When you lifted up that rabbit you glowed _blue_."

"Oh." Ron said. "That_._"

"_CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!"_ Ron screamed mentally. This was one secret he categorically _not _supposed to tell.

However, after what had happened with him trying keep his relationship with Shego secret, Ron had sworn off lying as just not worth the effort. And he had thought it through about the Mystical Monkey Power, and decided that he wouldn't tell Kim about it,but if she asked about it, he would just straight up tell her about it- all of it.

Ron sighed and looked at the ceiling. "That... that was the Mystical Monkey Power." he explained. "I got it in a fight with Monkeyfist- and it's the reason that I went to Japan. That martial arts school there is actually a ninja clan called the Yamanuchi." he continued. "And at that 'school' is a mystical sword called the Lotus Blade that's connected to the Mystical Monkey Power, and it's chosen me to be it's wielder- and the Yamanuchi are teaching me to wield it."

Kim nodded as she listened to his explanation, then looked down at her hands for several moments before she looked back at Ron. "And why didn't you tell me about it?" she asked.

"Ninjas." Ron answered. "My Sensei asked me to keep it a secret, even from you." he continued. "Though to be honest, I thought if I had told you wouldn't have believed me."

Kim thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right." she said. "I wouldn't have believed you." she said. "It wouldn't have been one of the more outrageous things you've said."

Ron chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah..." he said. "We both remember the Evil Garden Gnome incident..." he added with a shudder.

Kim took a look at Ron's body language and realized how tense he was. _"He must be thinking I'm gonna be mad at him."_ she thought. _"Not that I blame him, what with him dating _her _and everything_."

"Ron." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. I'm not mad at you."

Ron flinched and looked at her. "You're not?" he asked. "But I thought after Shego-"

Kim held up her hand, silencing Ron. "Ron, chill." she said. "This is totally different." she said. "You said this was a mystical power, right?" she asked.

Ron nodded.

"And I assume it's very powerful, right?" she asked. Ron nodded again. "And I imagine there are some very bad people who would want that power, right?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "Monkeyfist being the top one."

Kim nodded. "Right. And you wouldn't want general knowledge of that to get around, would you, because there might be others?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "That's pretty much it." he added. "How did you come up with this, anyways?" he asked.

Kim shrugged. "I thought about it while you were arguing with DNAmy.' she said. "That, and it's something that a lot of characters in the books you read would do." she added.

Ron thought about it for a moment and laughed to himself. "Yeah, that's true." he said. "I guess when you grow up with someone, you get to know them pretty well, don't ya KP?" he asked.

Kim sat back in her seat with a satisfied smile. "Yeah." she said. "Why do you think I've always like your birthday cards, Ron?"

Ron smiled as he sat back in his seat. "The Ronman knows what people like." he said. "Boo-yeah!"

Kim nodded. "So don't worry about it." she said, then gave him an evil look. "Of course, this means you gotta do more than the usual sidekick stuff when we're on missions." she said. "Now that I know about it, there is no way I am going to let you let that power go to waste."

"Aw man!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	10. Chapter 10

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Ah, this is a case of FLIctonic KLIpple Waver Syndrome."_

Haruko Haruhara, FLCL #1.

Chapter Ten.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim groaned slightly as she sat up in bed. The mission the night before had been rather interesting, to say the least. She and Ron had been called in to take down DNAmy, who was busy converting a truckload of rabbits into her mutant creatures.

Things had gone swimmingly until Ron had gotten thrown into a control console and had caused Amy's lair to blow up. Thats when she had been very surprised to discover that her best friend had (yet another) secret: Ron had mystical fighting powers.

He had explained it all to her on the ride back when she had asked, and she had prodded him with questions about it all the way home. And now that she knew he had those powers, she was going to make sure that he used them, and mastered them.

But that was for later. It was a Saturday, and she had plans: get together with Monique and Tara, hang out, get some tanning in, gossip, etc. But first things first: Breakfast.

So she swung her feet out of bed and ambled downstairs to the dining room where she found her father engaged in a technical discussion with the tweebs as her mother worked a mixer.

"Morning Mom." Kim said as she came in. "Whats for breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh, good morning Kim." Anne said, looking up from her mixer. "I'm making waffles." she added, causing Kim to flinch. "Is that a problem dear?" she asked.

Kim shook her head. "No..." she said. "Just as long as you aren't launching them at high velocity."

Anne chuckled as Kim got down a coffee cup from the rack. "The only way that's going to happen is if your brothers have been tinkering with the waffle iron Kim." she said.

Kim laughed as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Somehow I doubt they'd be able to do what the big one was able to do with waffles."

"Hey!" Jim said from the table. "We could too-"

"-do what he did!" Tim finished. "As soon as we figured out-"

-"What he is using for a power source!" Jim added.

James got a panicked look on his face when his son's mentioned that. "Boys, what did we tell you about conducting high energy experiments?" he asked.

"Aw-"

"-man!"

Kim rolled her eyes as she grabbed the sugar container. Two spoonfuls of sugar, then a dash of milk, and she had her coffee just the way she liked it. Sitting down at the table she took a sip and exhaled happily.

James had watched this with a bemused air. "I'd say you've picked up one of my habits there, Kim." he said.

'Huh?" Ki m asked, looking over her coffee cup at her father. "What are you talking about Dad?" she asked.

James nodded at Kim's cup. "You've gotten my love of coffee." he said.

Kim looked at her cup and laughed. "I guess you're right." she said.

"That's not surprising." Anne added as she poured waffle batter into the iron. "You've picked up the habits of the both of us."

"Anyways, what're your plans for the day?" James asked Kim.

Kim shrugged and looked down into her coffee. "Eh, not much." she answered. "Hang out with Mo and Tara, do some tanning, maybe hit the mall."

James nodded and was about to say something when the phone rang. "I got it." he said, getting up from his chair.

As her father got the phone Kim sipped her coffee and watched her mother as she cooked. That was one thing she enjoyed watching her mother do, and she wished she could do herself. She figured that she could learn how to cook, but Kim figured that the insurance company would refuse cover the repairs to the kitchen.

"Kim..." her father said, jarring her out of her reverie "It's for you."

'Oh." Kim said, putting down her coffee. "Who is it?" she asked as she got up.

"One of your friends." James said as he handed the phone to her. "Monique, to be specific." he added.

"Thanks Dad." she said, taking the phone from her father. "Monique?" she asked into the handset.

Kim listened for a few moments, then her eyes got huge. "What?" she exclaimed. "DUI? When?"

Kim nodded a couple of times as she listened to her friend. "Last night. Huh." she said. "Where at- Lowerton? Thats out of her way."

James and Anne shared a glance with each other as they listened to their daughters conversation. They didn't like where this was going...

"Who/" Kim asked. "Josh? _He _was with her- and he got possession- Bonnie did too?" she asked. "What for- marijuana and ecstasy? Ouch."

Anne and James were instantly worried at the mention of drugs. That was one worn no parent ever wanted to hear in connection with their children- Anne especially so. She had seen first hand what could happen to someone, and it scared the hell out of her that Kim could get tangled up in that mess.

"What?" Kim asked. "Theres a movie on the net with her sisters? Why is that- _oh._" she said with a grimace. "Oh man, her parents must be seriously _tweaked_ by now." she added, glancing back at her own parents. "And speaking of parents, I gotta go. Talk to ya later."

Hanging up the phone, Kim turned to face her parents. "You're not gonna believe this.' she began. "But Miss 'I'm so perfect' Bonnie Rockwaller got herself nailed last night for DUI and possession, and _Josh_ was with her too and nailed too, for possession." she continued, hugging herself "And suddenly, I'm not so upset by the fact that he broke up with me."

As she sat back down at the table, James cleared his throat. "So, all the talk about drugs was-"

"Was about Bonnie." Kim answered.

"And Josh-?" Anne asked.

Kim shrugged and picked up her coffee cup. "Until Monique told me, I never knew." she said. "Though considering that he was running around behind my back with Bonnie, it shouldn't surprise me."

Anne and James nodded at that one, then James spoke up again. "And the thing with Bonnie's sisters?" he asked.

"Well..." Kim said, then looked at her twin brothers, who had been watching all of this silently. "Ah, well, It's kind of _grown up..._"she said.

James nodded and looked at his sons. "Boys, room." he said.

"But-" Jim began.

"-Dad!" Tim finished.

'Boys..." James said in a more authoritarian tone.

"Going.." the brothers said as they vacated their chairs.

Kim waited until they were out of the room before she continued. "Anyways, uh, there's a tape on the Net that shows Bonnie's sisters and some guys, on,ah,well, her parents bed, and-"

James held up his hand. 'That's enough Kim. We get the idea." he said. "Sorry for asking questions about it, but as parents we got a little concerned..."

Kim shrugged. "No big Dad." she said. "Can I have some waffles now?"

Anne laughed and picked up the large platter which was covered in waffles. "Of course." she said as James called the twins from their room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron down shifted on his scooter as he came around the bend in the road and the gravel road that led to Shego's house came into view. Braking, he turned onto the road and began to maneuver his scooter up the road, waving around the potholes.

She had called him earlier in the day and asked him come over, for what reason she hadn't said. Being bored out of his skull, Ron had readily agreed. Shego had also specifically invited Rufus along as well, which Ron thought was slightly odd, but he hadn't thought any further than that.

After about five minutes, her house came into view. Pulling up along side her truck in the carport, Ron killed the engine and set down the kickstand. Getting off the scooter, he walked around front to the porch to find his girlfriend waiting for him, holding two cans of soda.

"Hey Shego." Ron said as he came up the porch steps. "Whats up?"

"Not much." Shego said, handing Ron a can. "Soda?"

"Thanks." he said as he took the soda. "It's a dusty ride out here." Ron added, giving Shego a kiss on the cheek.

Opening the can, Ron started to chug it happily. Shego watched him for a few moments, taking a sip from her own can

"I got a surprise for you." she said, out of the blue.

'Mm?" Ron asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You remember how at Lateralis you said you wanted to play the first Metallic Cog?" she asked. "But couldn't find a copy anywhere?"

"Yeah." Ron said, finishing the can and wiping his mouth. 'Why do you ask?"

Shego gave him a smile and stepped close to him. "Well..." she said. "I was going through some of my old crap from when I was a kid and I found my old MES, along with all my games." she continued. "And guess which game I have sitting in the cartridge port right now?"

"No way..." Ron said, an incredulous look coming over his face. "You have it."

Shego nodded. "Yep." she answered. "It was part of my Christmas presents when I was fourteen." she said. "My father knew how much I loved the MES and he found someone selling theirs along with their whole collection, so he bought it all for me."

'How many games?" Ron asked.

Shego thought for a moment before answering. "Ohh... about sixty or seventy games." she said. "Not to mention all of the accessories too."

Ron let out a low whistle. "_Damn._" he said. "Why would a guy be selling a collection like that?" he asked.

Shego shrugged. "I think he told Dad he was getting married or something." she said. "Anyways, I figured that since you've cooked for me and so on, that it was my turn to do something nice for you." she added.

"Thank you." Ron said, giving her a hug. "You're the best bon -diggity girlfriend _ever!_"

"Damn right." Shego answered. "And speaking of cooking, this time _I'm _doing the cooking, clear?" she said. "I'm going to be using some of my mothers recipes."

Ron blinked, then grinned. "Cool!" he said. "I've been wanting to taste you're cooking."

"Thank you." Shego purred, leaning up against him. "And for your little buddy, I got a wheel of a nice sharp Cheddar."

"Cheese?" Rufus squeaked from the pocket of Ron's cargoes.

'It's on the table." Shego told Rufus, who had stuck his head out from the pocket he was riding in. He was gone in a blur of pink, heading for the cheese like a cruise missile."Anyways," Shego said, bringing Ron's attention back to her "Want to play?"

Ron gave her a massive grin. "Do I ever..." he said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Idling through the mall parking lot, looking for a spot, Kim glanced in her rear view mirror and noticed the white full size van behind her. Turning a corner, she checked her rear view again and saw the van swing in behind her.

Reaching up, she adjusted the mirror up a bit to get a view of the van's passenger compartment and saw that there was at least two people in the van, driver plus someone riding shotgun. In the back of her mind Kim wondered who could be following her when she saw the passenger flick the ash off of a cigar and it instantly crystallized in her mind who it could be:

"Oh, _great._" she said to herself. "Just what I need: B3S."

Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Kim drove to the end of the row where there was plenty of parking and swung into the first available parking spot. Putting the Sloth in gear, she set the parking brake as the white van parked in the spot next to her.

"Hey Kim." Chris said as he got out of the passenger side of the vehicle. "We was wondering when you were gonna spot us tailing you."

Kim glowered at him as Andrew came around from the drivers side of the van. "What are you two up to?" she asked.

Andrew and Chris looked at each other for a second, then back to her. "Nothing." they said in unison, each sporting a maniac grin.

"And besides," Andrew added. "You _did _call _us,_ remember?"

Kims eyes grew wide as she remembered that she had called B3S in a rage following her friends revealing to her of Josh's perfidy. "Oh God..." she moaned, covering her eyes. "You two didn't..."

Chris glanced at Andrew. "Andrew..." he said.

"Yes?" Andrew asked.

Chris jerked a thumb at Kim, who was repeating 'no no no' over and over again. "I think she suspects us of something." he said.

"Really?" Andrew asked, arching an eyebrow in Kims direction. "I wonder why that could be..."

Kim lowered her hands and looked at the two men with a deadpan stare. "Bonnie and Josh got arrested last night for DUI and possession, and a sex video of her sisters appeared on the Internet." she stated. "I've checked up on you two. Stuff like this _always _happens when you two are around."

Both men chuckled at Kim and she gave them a withering stare. "You're not even _trying _to deny it?" she asked. "I can't believe you two."

"I wouldn't go pointing fingers there, Princess." Chris said, taking a puff on his cigar. "As Andrew pointed out, you did call us." he continued. "And we happen to like you, Kim. Thats why we came out here. When someone hurts a friend of ours, there's a price to be paid for it."

Kim blinked in surprise at Chris's statement. "Wait, you guys _like _me?" she asked. "You pulled a gun on me!"

"Yeah." Chris said with a nod. "But I didn't shoot you." he added. "I shot Ed."

"But what about all the little nicknames you call me?" Kim asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the two men.

"That's just me giving you shit." Chris answered, finishing his cigar. "I do that to everybody. Ask Andrew, he'll ya."

Andrew nodded. "It's true." he said. "He gives everybody shit. Me, my girlfriend, everybody."

Kim gave Chris an incredulous stare. "And what about the people you don't like?" she asked. "What do you give them?"

"You saw what happened to Motor Ed, didn't you?" Chris asked as he fished another cigar out of his pocket. "I beat the shit out of him and kneecapped him. That's how you can tell I don't like you: I tend to inflict violence upon your person."

"And I just rob you blind."Andrew added.

"Okay then..." Kim said "Just so I know, why _do _you guys like me?" she asked.

"I think you're a good kid." Andrew said. "You and Ron both."

Chris shrugged. "I like ya because you fight the good fight." he said. "You and Ron both go charging into dangerous situations and take down the bad guys , and you don't ask for anything." he continued "That says a lot about you two, doesn't it?"

"So that's why." Kim said, to which both men nodded.

"Yep." Andrew said.

"And now that we have that little bit of drama over with, what brings you to the mall?" Chris asked.

"I was going to meet up with Tara and Monique, and hang out with them." she said.

"In other words, you're going shoe shopping." Chris deadpanned.

Kim gave him a nasty look. "That it so cliché..." she said in a irritated tone. "And for your information, we're going bikini shopping."

"Oooh!" Chris and Andrew said, waggling their eyebrows suggestively. Andrew opened his mouth to say something but Kim cut him off.

"No, you can't come." she said, causing different reactions in both men.

"Awww..." Andrew said, looking slightly disappointed while Chris looked... amused.

"What?" Kim asked Chris, who was standing there smiling smugly.

"I still say you're gonna go shoe shopping." Chris answered in an irritatingly smug tone.

"You wanna bet?" Kim asked.

"Uh -oh..." Andrew said as Chris's smile turned into a maniac grin.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." Chris said. "I bet you one favor that you and/or one of your friends will at least set foot in a shoe store today."

"You shouldn't have said that..." Andrew added.

Kim's eyes widened at the metaphorical shot across her bow, and the Alpha female in her wouldn't let her back down. "Deal." she said, extending her hand.

"Deal." Chris said, sealing the bet with a handshake. "And just to make sure, we'll be following you around the mall." he added, but continued before Kim could protest. "_Discreetly. _We are quite capable of being unobtrusive- we just choose not to because we find it boring."

"Oh boy..." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The late afternoon sun was slanting in through the windows as Ron leaned back and sighed happily. "Ahhh..." he said. "That _was _good."

Shego smirked and arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend as she finished her soda. "That sigh sounds familiar..." she said, mischief in her voice.

"Huh?"Ron asked, his brain having trouble switching from video game mode. "What are you talking about?"

Shego smirk changed into a smile and she turned so she was facing Ron and sat cross legged on the couch. "I said I've heard you make that sigh before." she repeated.

Ron shrugged. "Okay..." he said. "When?" he asked.

Shego tapped a forefinger against her lips as she looked up at the ceiling as she thought. 'Well... let's see..." she said. "Ah, yes. Japan." continued Shego. "My second day there, you were all tensed up because you had to demonstrate your forms, so we had a 'private' lunch..."

"Oh..." Ron said, blushing.

Shego grinned and leaned close to Ron. "You know, you look so cute when you blush." she said. "Have I ever told you that?" she asked.

Ron's blush grew deeper. "Ahh, no?" he asked. "W-what else do you like about me?" he asked.

Shego rested her head on her hand as she looked at Ron. "You're honesty, for starters." she said. "you're one of a handful of people I trust."

Ron was surprised by that statement. "I am?" he asked. "Who are the others, if you don't mind me asking?"

Shego began to count off on her fingers. "Well, besides you, there's Dr. D, then my parents, and then finally there are Marc and Anthony." she said. "Those are my two little brothers, the Wegos." she explained, seeing Ron's confusion on the last two names.

'Oh, okay." he said, then a questioning look came over his face. "What's _you're _name Shego?" he asked. "You're real name, I mean."

Shego blinked. "My real name.." she trailed off, then laughed. "I never did tell you, didn't I?" she asked.

"No." Ron said with a slight hake of his head.

Shego smiled and leaned closer to Ron. "It's Sheena Goizargi." she said.

'Sheena." Ron said, repeating her first name. "I like it." he said.

Shego arched an eyebrow at him. "You gonna start calling me Sheena?" she asked.

Ron thought for a second, then shook his head. "No." he said. "I'm always gonna think of you as Shego-" he said "If that's okay with you..."

Shego shrugged. "I don't mind." she said easily. "For me, anyways, Sheena Goizargi is the secret identity of Shego, not the other way around." she added "The only exception to that being my parents, well, to them I'm still Sheena."

Ron nodded knowingly. "Tell me about it." he said. "My parents still call me Ronald." he added, making a face.

They both shared a laugh at that one.

"Anyways..." Shego said, turning around and leaning over the side of the couch to browse through the box o' games "What do you want to play next?"

"Hmmm..." Ron said, craning his head to ogle Shego's rear end. "Do you have Zombie Mayhem?"

"But of course." Shego said, snatching the title from the box an sitting back up straight, where she saw the position Ron was sitting in and the look on his face. "Oh, you dirty, dirty, _dirty,_ boy." she said.

"I can't help it..." Ron answered. "You've got such a beautiful butt..."

Shego smiled and gave him a playful swipe. "Flattery will get you nowhere..." she said.

Ron arched an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?" he asked.

"Oooh..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fuming, Kim handed over to Chris the slip of paper that the IOU for the favor was written.

"Thank you." Chris said, putting the slip of paper in his wallet and pocketing it. "It's much appreciated."

Behind Kim, Monique growled in irritation around her gag as she fidgeted, trying to work some of the tension out of her legs. She knew Kim had a competitive streak, but tying up your girlfriends to win a bet was a bit much in her opinion.

Next to her was a pile rope sections that looked like they had been chewed through. Those belonged to Tara, who had taken advantage of Kim being distracted with tying up Monique to free herself and charge straight into the riot that was spilling out of the Borders Shoe Store, where there was a sixty percent off shoe sale.

Crossing her arms, Kim scowled at the two smirking men standing in front of them. "Okay." she said. "How did you two do it?" she asked.

Andrew arched an eyebrow at Kim. "Do what?" he asked.

Kim pointed at the brawl that was unfolding behind them. "_That._" she said pointedly. "The shoe sale. How did you set that up?"

"We didn't."Andrew answered. "It was completely random."

"Or as we call it, a happy coincidence." Chris added as he looked back at the mob. "Think your friend will be okay?" he asked.

"She'll be fine." Kim answered. "Last time there was a sale like this she bit someone's ear off for a pair of pumps."

"Hmm." Chris said. "Sounds like a couple of women I know." he added as two women staggered out of the mob, carrying several bags of shoes and covered in blood.

"I'm going to kill her..." Kim sighed, watching as mall security guards in riot gear arrived and started firing tear gas into the store. "I don't care how fabulous the shoes are, I'm going to kill her."

"Well, if you do make sure you have a good shovel." Chris said as a guard stopped and looked at them. "And I think we had better go, Andrew." he added, nodding at the guard.

"Yep." Andrew said with a nod. "Herschel will be _pissed _if we mix it up with these guys."

'Toodle -loo."Chris said as he and Andrew walked away.

"Why me?" Kim asked, looking down at Monique, who glared up at her.

"Mmmmph!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron yawned and looked over at Shego. She was curled up on the couch, her head resting on a throw pillow.

"I wonder what time it is..." Ron asked himself softly and was surprised when he looked at the clock. "Ten forty -five? Wow. Time flies."

Looking back at Shego, Ron thought that was a most uncomfortable position, and that she'd sleep easier in her bed. So, he paused his game and got off the couch. He then walked to her bedroom and threw the covers back on her bed, then returned to the living room.

Ever so carefully, he lifted his precious cargo off the couch and walked feather-footed to the bedroom. As he carried her, Ron was surprised by just how _light _she was, and how much smaller she was when compared to him.

He really hadn't noticed this before- he supposed that it was because of the sheer force of her personality that he hadn't noticed the size difference.

Approaching the bedroom door, Ron saw that it had swung partially closed. Delicately, he turned around and backed into it, using his body to swing it silently open. As he did this Shego stirred slightly, murmured something in French and snuggled closer to him.

That made him smile. Ron had sensed that her speaking French was a very private issue with her, and she trusted him enough to let him know this secret.

Walking over to the bed, he deposited her on it as if she was delicate crystal. Carefully, he removed his arms from underneath her and then drew the covers over her. Stepping back, he then turned around to leave but then he heard Shego call his name and he turned back around.

"Are you going home?" Shego asked sleepily.

Ron nodded once. "Yeah." he said. "It's going on eleven and I thought it'd be a good idea to head home..."

"Do you have to?" Shego asked. "Couldn't you sleep here with me? It feels so much better when you are..."

Ron thought about it, then realized just how tired _he _was, and acquiesced. "Okay." he said. "I'll sleep here."

"Thank you." Shego said around a yawn. Blinking, she lifted up the covers and realized that she wasn't in her pajamas. "And I've got to get changed into my PJ's." she said, throwing back the covers.

Ron nodded, himself too busy yawning to respond any other way. Rubbing her eyes Shego wandered over to her dresser as she pulled off her tank top. Throwing it accurately into the clothes hamper she pulled open the drawer where her PJ's were and stopped.

"Oh, that reminds me." she said, sliding the first drawer closed and opening the bottom one. "I got you these." she added, throwing a pair of sweats at Ron.

"Thanks." Ron said as he tried to catch them and failed.

"You're welcome." Shego answered as she opened the PJ drawer back up. "I figured since you do stay the night here on occasion, you might want to sleep in something besides your boxers."

"Especially when winter comes around." Ron added as Shego removed her bra. "Mmmm..." he said.

"You pervert." Shego said jokingly as she pulled on her pajama top.

"Hey, what guy wouldn't enjoy watching his girlfriend getting ready for bed?" Ron shot back as he pulled on his sweats.

"And vice versa." Shego answered as she slipped her shorts off. "Nice boxers." she added as she grabbed her pajama bottoms.

"Nice boyshorts."Ron added as Shego pulled on her bottoms.

"Thank you." Ron said as he went around to the other side of the bed and threw back the covers. "Ahhh..." he said, flopping down onto the bed. "I think I'm love with your mattress."

"You're not the only one." Shego said as she got into bed. "It's a Serta." she added, pulling the covers over herself. "Beats the hell out yours, anyways."

"An air mattress beats the hell out of my mattress." Ron said as he pulled his side of the covers over himself.

"Of course, theres one thing that makes any bed complete." Shego said as she scooted over to Ron.

"Whats that?" Ron asked.

"This." answered Shego as she snuggled up against him.

"Ahhh..." Ron said, putting his arm around Shego and laying his head back.

Shego sighed happily as she lay against Ron, and was soon asleep. Ron stayed awake for a little longer, just laying there listening to the even rhythms of Shego's breathing until he too drifted off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anne stirred the pot of butter on the stove as the popcorn surged out of the popper sounding like a miniature machine gun. From upstairs there was an explosion of shrieks and giggles as a dramatic moment occurred in the horror movie Kim and her friends were watching.

Checking the butter, Anne turned the down a bit as the popcorn began to lessen a bit. Most people would have just put a packet of popcorn in the microwave and left it at that, but Anne would be dammed if her family ate instant food.

Soon the popcorn was finished and she turned off the popper. Moving it out of the way she grabbed a hot pad and drizzled the melted butter over the popcorn. Turning the stove off, she set the pan back down and picked up the bowl.

As she started to walk towards the door the phone rang. Shifting the bowl over to one arm, she snatched the handset off the receiver.

"Hello, Possible residence. Anne speaking." she said as she headed into the living room.

"Anne? It's Gloria."

Anne's face brightened when she heard the voice of Ron's mother. "Gloria! It's been a while." she said as she started up the stairs. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Gloria answered. "I work too damn much, but then who doesn't?" she asked.

Anne laughed as she mounted the top of the stairs. "True." she said. "Hold on a second." she added before taking the phone away from her ear. "Girls! Popcorn..."

"Thanks Mom." Kim said as she got up.

"You're welcome dear." Anne replied as her daughter took the bowl. "Anyways.." she said, returning the phone to her ear. "As you were saying..."

"Anyways...' Gloria said. "Is Ronald over at your house? I called Felix and he said Ronald wasn't there."

Anne shook her head. "No...' she said, watching as on Kim's TV the main character of the movie, who was a voodoo zombie, ran from the cricket bat wielding villain. "It's just Kim and her girlfriends over here." she added. "Kim might know where he is though."

"I never thought of that." Gloria said. "Could you put her on please?"

"Sure." Anne said. "One moment." she added before covering the mouthpiece with her hand. "Kim, Ron's mother wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Kim said, laughing as the other main character in the story, a vampire, got into an argument with the zombie over who was going to eat the human they had stumbled upon. "Mrs. Stoppable?" she asked as she took the phone away from her mother.

"Kim? Do you know where Ron is?" she asked. "I've called all his other friends and they don't know where he is."

Kim nearly had a heart attack when Gloria asked that. This was one scenario that they hadn't considered: Ron's parents calling and asking where he was. Kim knew perfectly well where he was and who he was with.

_Her._

Of course, Kim knew she couldn't just out and say so. Ron had told her that he'd kept his parents in the dark about this, because if they knew they'd freak. Justifiably so, in Kim's opinion. She knew she had, when she had found out.

Of course, a decent enough cover story wasn't forthcoming, but then she saw the Warhammer 40K figurine on her shelf and she got an idea.

The figurine was what Ron had called an Adeptus Sorita, or Sister of Battle. It was clad in red and white armor with angels wings, and was wielding a massive sword and gun. Rounding it off was that he had used epoxy on the head and re sculpted it so it looked like her.

It had been a birthday gift from him one year when he had been flat broke and had a bunch of spare parts for his figs. Ron had made an identical one for his figs and his Soritas had never lost a match since.

"Uh.. he's gaming." Kim said. "He said something about someone wanting to challenge his unbeatable Soritas, or something like that."

"Okay.." Gloria said on the other end.

"It came up out of the blue." Kim continued. "When I talked to him he was in a real hurry too..."

"Thats probably why he didn't leave a note." Gloria said. "Thank you Kim." she added.

"You're welcome." Kim said before hanging up. "Whew!" she added, handing the phone back to her mother.

"Nicely done." Anne said as she took the phone.

"Yeah." Kim said. "The last thing we need is a repeat of what happened here."

Anne nodded before heading back downstairs. "Enjoy your movie dear." she said as she left.

"I will." Kim said as she sat back down.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The mountains were blushing pink as the sun slowly crept its way over the eastern horizon, but Shegos cabin remained dark, covered in it's shroud of pine trees. And inside her cabin, she lay curled up against him happily asleep.

Rons slumber on the other hand, was slightly troubled. In the shifting reality of his dream scape his fight with the mutant rabbits was starting to be replayed. However this time, his dreams were influenced by the video games he had spent the day before playing.

But for some reason he was thinking in terms of Final Fantasy Seven, and in his dream he performed an Omnislash limit break and destroyed the mutants. Once destroyed, he got the usual reward, however instead of gil it was in Nacos.

In the real world however, there was a different series of events. His right hand lifted up and glowed blue. A second later the Lotus Blade appeared in his hand. He held onto it for a few seconds, twitching slightly as he performed the attack, then his hand went slack and flopped back down onto the bed, his grip slackening on the hilt of Lotus Blade, causing it to fall to the floor.

Only this time, the Blade didn't return to the Yamanuchi like it usually did when he was done using it. Glowing slightly, it stopped when it was an inch from the floor and hovered there for a moment before it floated up and leaded itself against the nightstand.

Ron, his subconscious satisfied that his weapon was near at hand, relaxed as he drifted from dreaming into REM sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim yawned as she sat up- or tried to, anyways. Tara was using her as a combination pillow/teddy bear and had her effectively pinned. Sighing, Kim decided to give up for the moment and thumped her head back down on the floor.

Rubbing her eye, she looked around at her surroundings and took stock of her situation. From her position on the floor, Kim could see Monique, curled up in a ball clutching a pillow and the TV was still on, the main menu for _Cratehead_ was on screen.

Yawning, Kim looked over at the clock and saw that it was going on ten, and now that she thought about it, she was rather hungry.

Well, if she wanted to eat, she'd have to get Tara off of her.

"Tara..." Kim said softly. Getting no response, she tried again, this time poking her in the shoulder. "Tara." she repeated, this time a little louder.

Tara's response was to mumble incoherently and snuggle even closer to Kim.

"Eep!" Kim's eyes grew wide as Tara's face pressed into her breasts. "Tara, those are not pillows!" Kim whispered fiercely at her friend as she tried to dislodge her.

That had the opposite effect that Kim was intending, for Tara started to wrap herself around Kim.

"You know girl, I'd say mine were closer to what you'd call pillows than your's."

Kim looked over to see that Monique had sat up and was looking down the front of her nightgown. Kim did the only thing she could do in that situation: snatch a nearby pillow and chuck it at her.

The pillow caught Monique square in the face and knocked her backwards. Sitting back up she hefted her own pillow and looked down at Kim.

"Oh, you're in for it now girl." she said, taking aim. "Got you right where I want you."

Kim shrieked and covered her face as Monique starting swinging the pillow at her. Kim, for her part, was fending off the swings with her arms.

"Whatcha gonna do,Kim?" Monique teased as she swung at the now giggling Kim. "Whatcha gonna do?"

"Mo! Stop!" Kim said as she deflected a pillow swing, sending it right into Tara.

Kim and Monique froze as the pillow connected with Tara's head. She groaned and snuggled closer into Kim's bosom, mumbling that she wanted a softer pillow.

There was silence for a moment as the comment hung in the air between them. They looked each other in the eye, and then they both burst out laughing.

Five minutes later the laughing fit had passed and they looked at the still slumbering Tara.

"So, what do we do with sleeping beauty?" Monique asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hmmm..." Kim said, looking at her blissfully unaware friend. Then she grinned as an idea came to her. "I have an idea." she said.

"Oh?" Monique asked.

Kim nodded and pointed at her closet. "Theres a chest in there." she said. "On the top theres my costume from last Halloween. Get the ears and the clip on tail from that."

"Okay.." Monique said as she got up.

"And when you've got those, theres a black marker in the pencil holder on my desk..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	11. Chapter 11

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Stardate 0401-8532. (just kidding) Project Earth Agent 340. (just kidding) I am reporting the outbreak of an enemy element (for real!)"_

Haruko Haruhara, FLCL #1.

Chapter Eleven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The late afternoon light was slanting in through the open doors and windows as Sensei sat deep in thought, pondering the events that he had witnessed the evening before.

It was the behavior of the Lotus Blade that had him deep in thought, to be specific. He was making the last of his rounds before going to bed, as was his habit, and he had been in the shrine when he had seen the Blade levitate and vanish as Ron had summoned it.

He hadn't been concerned about it being summoned- in his opinion Ron was a very responsible person and he had always treated the Blade with the utmost respect. It was the next morning when he had awoken and found that the Blade had not returned that he had grown concerned.

So Sensei had came to his quarters to meditate and check on Ron. He had been thouroughly surprised to find that Ron was asleep with Shego curled up against him and the Lotus Blade was leaned up against the nightstand, near at hand and ready should Ron need it.

Questioning the Blade to make sure that everything was okay, it had told Sensei that it was where it wanted to be.

Upon returning his mind to Japan, Sensei had reflected that this was not an unexpected development, however, he had just not expected it to occur this soon. Clearly, Ron was improving if the Blade wished to stay with him.

Opening his eyes, Sensei considered the shadows as they stretched across the room.

"Yori." he said.

A section of the shadows detached itself and resolved into the form of Yori. "Yes, Sensei?" she asked.

Sensei considered her for a moment before he spoke again. "I want you to go to the United States." he said. "To observe Ron -san."

"Yes Sensei." Yori said, bowing.

"However..." Sensei continued "I want you to do this from a distance. It is critical that he not know that we are watching him." he added. "Also, you are not going to be doing this alone. I will contact Dokuhotei Sano and ask that his son help you."

"Yes Sensei." Yori repeated.

Sensei nodded once. "Now go." he said.

Once dismissed, Yori left the room as silently as she entered. Once she was gone Sensei looked out the patio doors to the garden that lay beyond. He hoped that Yori was up to the task he had set upon her. Sighing, he got to his feet and walked with delicate care to the porch.

"Hmm... the trees are in need of pruning..." he mused, looking over his garden. "And some weeding is in order too..." he added as a smile came to his face. "Time to pay the initiates a visit."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Shego, I- whoa." Ron said as he came into the kitchen, having finished his shower.

"You like?" Shego asked, pirouetting.

Ron nodded. "Yeah." he said. "You look good in a dress."

The dress in question came to mid thigh on Shego, with a halter neck and patterned overlapping circles of green and black. Plus, her was tied back with a green ribbon about waist level instead of hanging loose as it usually did, and she had sandals on.

"Thank you. "Shego answered. "Toast?"

"Sure." Ron said as she handed him a plate. "Though I gotta ask, if you're a tomboy..."

Shego arched an eyebrow at him. "Then why am I in a dress?" she asked, to which Ron nodded. "That's easy. When we grow up we decide we like dress up too."

"Ahh..." Ron said as he took his plate of toast and sat down at the table. "That explains lot about Kim."

"The Princess was a tomboy?" Shego asked in a deadpan tone.

Ron nodded as he began to butter his toast. "You could say that." he said. "She and I like to do a lot of the same things, y'know, like running through the woods, climbing trees, stuff like that."

"Video games?"Shego asked, taking her own plate over to the table.

Ron shook his head. "Nope." he answered. "She's never had an interest in them."

Shego nodded and thought as she reached for the butter. "Roleplaying?" she asked.

Ron blinked and tried to think of an answer. She had sworn him to silence...

"Uhh..." he said.

Shego snorted as she spread butter over her toast. "The Princess played D&D." she said. "Let me guess, she was wizard."

"No." Ron said before taking a bite of toast. "Paladin."

Shego thought for a moment, then dipped her knife in some jam. "Actually, that fits." she said. "She does seem like a pallie type of person."

Ron gave Shego a surprised look. "_You _played?" he asked.

"_Still_ play." she corrected.

Ron nodded. "Okay, you _still _play." he said. "What ya running?"

Shego smiled and lit up one hand. "Sorceress." she said. "I'm in an epic level campaign that Hobbes runs once a month at Lateralis."

Ron blinked. "Epic level?" he asked.

"Level 43 right now." Shego answered.

"Huh." Ron said, then gave her an inquisitive look. "Do you think I could join?" he asked.

Shego shrugged. "I'll ask." she said. "What were you thinking about running?"

Ron smiled and leaned back. "An old favorite of mine." he answered. "Ronald the Odd. A multi -class bard-psion who bills himself as a professional buffoon."

Shego thought for a few moments, then nodded. "You know, I'd think he'd let you in just to see what a character like that could do..." she said.

"Cool."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When James came down for breakfast he was greeted with something somewhat out of the ordinary, at least for the Possible household: there were three teenaged girls sitting at the table, and one of them had cats ears.

"Uhh.. good morning girls." he said, getting a chorus of 'good mornings' in return. "Nice look you've got there, Tara." he added, eying the blond warily for a second until he was sure that it wasn't something that the boys had cooked up.

"Thank you, Mr. Dr. P." Tara chirped in reply. "You can thank Kim for it."

James arched an eyebrow as he looked at his daughter. "Really." he said. "Dare I ask?"

Kim shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Uhh.. well, you see, we fell asleep watching _Cratehead_ and, uhh, well, Tara was using me a pillow when I woke up..."

James nodded. "I see." he said.

"I think it's cute." Anne added placing a few bowls of fruit on the table along with cups of coffee for Kim and Monique, and a glass of of Juice for Tara.

"I do too." Tara added. "Of course, I'm gonna be stuck with it for a while, since the tweebs messed with the marked Kim used."

"Uh oh..." James said. He didn't like the sound of that. "What did they do..."

Kim got an exasperated look on her face. "They made a semi permanent tattoo pen, and hid it in my pen jar." she said. "And it was almost identical to the washable marker I keep in there..."

"Of course, we didn't know that until after I tried to wash my face off and it wouldn't go away." Tara chimed in. "And then we looked at the marker."

James buried his face in his hands. "Those boys..." he said "Are going to be the death of me."

Anne chuckled as she sat down in her seat. "I believe Nana mentioned saying the same thing about you once or twice, James." she said.

"I was nowhere near as bad as those two." James said over the girls giggling. "Anyways, I'll talk to them Tara and ask if they have an antidote."

Kim cleared her throat. "I already did, Dad." she said. "There isn't one."

James sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "Well, looks like I get to have one of our little talks with them again."

Anne smiled and shook her head. "So, what are you girls up to today?" she asked.

The three girls looked at each other for moment. "Do what we were gonna do yesterday?" Kim asked the other two. They thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay." Kim said. "We're gonna go tan and be lazy." she added as she turned back to her mother.

"Ahh, I see." Anne said, taking a bite of her fruit salad.

Kim thought for a moment, then looked at her mother. "What are you and Dad going to be doing today?" she asked.

Anne and James looked at each other in surprise for a moment, They really hadn't thought of that, and they both did have the day off...

"A picnic." James said. "Just the two of us." he added. "We're going to leave the boys here and you girls can keep an eye on them." he continued as Anne gave him a mischevious smile.

"James, what a lovely idea." Anne said.

"Thank you, my darling." James said, taking Anne's hand and giving it a kiss.

Tara and Monique 'oohed' while Kim gagged.

"AAACk!" Kim said. "No PDA! No PDA!"

James gave Kim a put upon look. "Kim, I can't help it if I'm madly in love with your mother..." he said, getting a giggle from Anne.

"Aaaaack!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm home." Ron said to the houseplants as he came in the door.

Wandering into the kitchen to get a soda, he found a note pinned to the refrigerator with a magnet. Snagging the note, he got a soda out of the fridge before he read.

"Dear Ron.." he read aloud as he opened the can of soda with his other hand. "If you're going to be out late, please leave a note, I was worried about you..." he continued, taking a sip. "Yadda yadda yadda... your father took out the trash so you don't have to worry about it, love, mom." he read, finishing the letter.

Taking a swig of soda he crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash can. "Thanks dad." he said to his absent father.

Walking back into the living room, Ron flopped down on the sofa and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV, he punched it to Cartoon Network and sighed. Ever since he had started dating Shego, coming home had become gradually more depressing each time.

He glanced down at his leg as Rufus crawled out of his customary pocket and sat down on his knee facing the TV.

"Hey there, little buddy." he said, stroking him on the head.

Rufus chattered and looked back at Ron with a somewhat concerned look. He had felt Ron deflate as soon as they entered the house, and Ron's voice had did little to ease his concern.

Ron seemed to read his mind as he looked around at the living room. "Yeah, I don't want to be here either." he said. "I wonder what Kim is up to?"

"Kim!" Rufus said, jumping for joy.

Ron smiled at his friends antics and muted the TV. Leaning over to one side, he pulled his Kimmunicator out of his pocket and called Kim.

'Ron?" she asked as her face came on screen. "What's the sitch?" she asked.

Ron shrugged in a so- so manner. "Not much." he said. "I just got back, and I was wondering what you were up to."

Onscreen Kim flipped up her sunglasses. "Oh, nothing much." she answered. "Just hanging out in the backyard with Tara and Mo, getting some sun." she continued, her voice somewhat concerned. "Why don't you come on over?"

"Uh...' Ron said, not sure on what exactly to say. "Sure." he said. "Anythings better than hanging around an empty house."

'See you in a few." Kim said before breaking the connection.

Ron stared at the black screen of the Kimmunicator for few moments before shrugging again and pocketing it.

"Eh." he said to Rufus. "Not the worst way to spend a day."

Rufus nodded and scrambled back into Rons pocket as he got up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drakken sighed as he looked in the mirror. His badger bites were healing nicely, and he was starting to feel better now that the rabies treatments were over. Having checked the ones on his back, he reached for the box of gauze and bandages he had nearby.

Taking some gauze and a roll of tape from the box, Drakken paused to consider his reflection. He really didn't have much physical vanity, but still, he was glad that he still had the rock hard muscle of youth, earned in his father and uncles scrapyard.

The facial scar he had gotten when he was fourteen in a bar fight was halfway faded away, but the knife scars on his chest were still prominent. And the two bullet wounds he'd gotten from that punk that he and Ed had caught trespassing in the scrapyard were also still prominent.

He ground his teeth in irritation at the memory. The punk in question's daddy was a made man, a captain specifically, and he had thought because of that, he could get away with murder.

It was during the summer, he and Ed were fifteen and having nothing better to do on a Saturday night, were splitting a thirty pack of Pabst and comparing notes on girls when they heard the punk coming in through the fence.

He and Ed, being somewhat drunk, blueballed all to hell, and pissed off about it, went to go investigate. When they got to whee the noise was they found the punk and two of his friends just as they finished climbing over the fence.

When he had seen Drakken and Ed, he had immediately started giving them shit because, hey, his daddy was a made man and they were just a couple of Polacks. Of course, Junior had forgotten a couple of important things:

One, the Lipsky brothers were Polish immigrants who had survived both the Nazi occupation of Poland, lost their whole family to them, then had escaped from under the Russians to the US.

Two, when they had bought the scrapyard, a few of the local mobsters had shown up to demand protection money. When it was all said and done, there were about two dozen mobsters in 55 gallon drums stashed all over the property.

So to put it mildly, he and Ed were not intimidated by a punk kid and his buddies. One thing had led to another, the kid pulled a gun, a .25 auto, and had shot them. All that had did was piss them off, and he and Ed demonstrated that by beating the kid into a paste and dropping him off at one of his fathers gas stations.

The look on the faces of the wise guys had been priceless when they had thrown him out of the van.

Applying the last piece of tape, Drakken exhaled noisily and realized that he _really _needed a cigarette. And a drink, now that he thought about it. Quickly pulling on his sweats, Drakken grabbed the pack Reds on his desk along with his Zippo and headed downstairs.

"Drew?" his mother asked, turning away from her soap opera. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just gonna have a smoke and a drink, Ma." he said, stopping by the liquor cabinet.

'are you sure?" asked Mama Lipsky, not totally dissuaded by her son.

"Yeah, I'm sure ma." Drakken answered, opening the cabinet and taking out a fifth of Jim Beam and a glass. "I just to got thinking about that punk who shot me and Ed when we were kids." he added, pouring a couple of fingers of bourbon into the glass. "And I realized I was having a nic fit, so I decided to have a smoke."

Capping the bottle he put it back and kicked the cabinet doors closed before grabbing his glass and cigarettes. Heading to the back porch he shook one out.

"Drew, are you sure you should be drinking in your condition..." his mother called after him.

"I'll be fine ma!" he hollered back. "Go back to your soaps."

Stepping out onto the back porch, Drakken sat down and lit up his cigarette. Taking a long draw on it, he exhaled a cloud of blue smoke as he leaned back in the chair. Sipping his bourbon, he looked out at the green expanse of his mothers back yard and listened to the sounds of the neighborhood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron had forgone taking his scooter over to Kim's house, instead taking the shortcut of the canal path. As he had stepped out the back door, he had remembered what Kim had mentioned to him about the MMP, and how he was supposed to practice with it.

Well, that's what he had remembered, anyways. And Sensei had mentioned something to the effect that he wanted Ron to practice the ninjitsu techniques that he had been taught, so he figured that now was as good a time as any.

So, he was now loping silently along the canal towards Kims house. When he was three houses away, he cut off the path into the backyard of a house that wasn't fenced off. The house in question was currently vacant and for sale, so he didn't have to worry about any occupants.

That was a good thing, because he was going to climb onto the roof. Ron accomplished that by shimming up the drain pipe from the gutters and swinging his leg up onto the roof. Standing up, he dusted himself off and took sight of his objective: the roof of Kim's house.

Kim at this point would have taken out her grapnel gun and swung from rooftop to rooftop. Ron didn't have that kind of equipment, but he did have some specialized training that Kim didn't and a mystical artifact.

Holding his hand out to his side, Ron concentrated slightly and summoned the Lotus Blade into his hand, minus the blue flash. That was something he had found out while in Japan: If he wanted it to, the Blade would arrive minus the usual blue flash, a definite plus if you were trying to stay stealthy.

He made the discovery while showing the Lotus Blade to Sensei's friends grandson . He had been impressed by it, but had pointed out that the blue glow was somewhat of a handicap for a ninja. Ron had thought about it for a second, then asked the blade to kill the glow.

It had worked, and Ron had thanked Naota for that. Naota had shrugged and said it was nothing.

Holding the blade out to his side, Ron transformed it into a staff. Gripping it with both hands, he held it out in front of himself like a pole vaulter would.

"Okay Naota." Ron said to himself. "Let's see if your idea works."

Taking a deep breath, Ron launched himself in the direction of Kim's house at a dead run. Leaping off the edge of the roof, he sailed out into space as he swung the staff down at the ground. The staff extended, lancing out into the ground and into the sod.

This arrested Ron's downward motion and his forward momentum caused him and the pole to pivot like an upside down pendulum towards the other roof. As he passed the apogee of his arc, Ron extended the staff again, this time in the other direction, launching him up onto the other roof with a gentle 'thump'.

As soon as he landed he was in a run again, shrinking the staff, swinging it up and over to get it in position again. Again, he launched himself into space and used the staff to pole vault himself onto the Possibles roof.

Landing with another gentle 'thump', Ron paused to get his breath and found himself grinning like a maniac. This was _fun._

"_Careful Ron." _he thought to himself. _"You could end up an adrenaline junkie like Kim."_ he added, shrinking the staff down into a small blade, then chuckled softly to himself. _"Too late. Already am one."_

Shaking his head, he concentrated on his breathing exercises and got himself under control. Once he had his breathing to the point where he wouldn't give himself away, Ron took stock of his situation. He was on the side of the Possibles house, out of view of the backyard.

He was right over Kim's room, he knew that. To his right was the backyard, to his left was the front yard. Where Kim's room was in the house had originally been part of the attic, but it had been sectioned off.

What was left of the attic had been converted into closet space for Kim. A funny thing about that was there had been an attic window on the side of the house, and that window was right where Kim's closet was. It was small, two and half feet tall, and near the peak of the roof.

And rather than just leave it there when they put in the closet, they had put in a dropped ceiling, putting it right under the sash of the window. Ron doubted that her parents even knew about it, in fact the only reason he and Kim knew about it was that they been bored one day when they were ten and had been exploring the nooks and crannies of her room.

Shifting the shape of the Blade again, he turned it into a thin, flexible, curved, piece of steel. Slipping it in through the gap between the upper window and the lower one. Shimmying it around a bit, he got the lock undone and withdrew the Blade.

Slowly, he lifted the window up and stuck his head in. Listening carefully, he heard nothing that betrayed the presence of anyone in Kim's room and so he quietly lifted up the ceiling panel and set it aside.

Pulling himself out of the window, Ron reinserted himself, only this time feet- first. Slowly and carefully, he set his feet on the studs that held up the dropped ceiling and he pulled his torso in. Taking a breath, he closed the window and locked it.

Once he had that taken care of, Ron looked down into the interior of Kims closet. He saw a rack full of clothes and the shoulder of Kim's battle suit. He also knew that the floor of the closet was cluttered with shoes. No where near as many as Shegos, but still a lot of shoes.

Ron smiled at the memory of Shegos closet. The events after that had been quite fun...

Putting his mind back on track, Ron braced himself with his arms and lowered his leg down. Carefully, he shoved the clothes to one side, then lowered himself down into the closet itself. Shoving some shoes out of the way, he got himself settled firmly onto the floor and put the ceiling panel back in place.

Again, he listened to make sure that there was no one in the room and then slid the closet door open. Stepping out of the closet, he put the shoes he'd moved back into place and returned the clothes back to their original position.

Sliding the closet door closed, Ron then walked to the stairwell, placing his weight on the outside edges of his feet and rolling his weight as he kept to the edges of the room. Reaching the stairwell, he took out blade again and turned it into a flat rectangle of steel with a mirror finish.

Using it as a mirror, he checked out the living room and saw that it was clear. However, he could hear movement coming from the kitchen. Figuring it was Kim's mom, Ron reviewed his mental map of the Possible home.

If he recalled correctly, the only the bottommost portion of the stairs to Kim's room were visible from the kitchen. He could work with that. So, keeping with his stealth routine, Ron eased himself down the steps, avoiding the middle of the steps and keeping his weight directly over the supports.

When he was almost halfway down, Ron crouched down and eased himself down over the side of the stairs to the living room floor. Looking around, he thought for a moment, then loped over next to the doorway to the kitchen.

Taking out his Kimmunicator, Ron called up his contact list and dialed Anne's cell. He heard it start chiming in the master bedroom, and he heard Anne mutter something in the kitchen as she set something down with a clank.

Pressed up against the wall, Ron watched as Anne stepped through the doorway, already turning to go the master bedroom. He waited until she was a couple of feet away, then slipped through the doorway into the kitchen.

He was at the back door in a few silent strides. Opening the back door, he heard Anne pick up her cell. Breaking the connection, he heard her say hello a couple of times and ask if anyone was there. Stifling the impulse to laugh, Ron opened the back door and swung it open just enough to slip through, then did the same to the screen door.

Five seconds later, Ron was outside on the back porch. Easing the screen door closed, he exhaled silently and took a look at the backyard. Kim was laying on a lawn chair, while Monique and Tara were sharing a large blanket.

Monique was facing away from the back door, clad in a purple bikini, lying face down with the straps to her top undone. Ron made a mental note not to look in her direction- he didn't want Shego to kill him.

Tara was facing the door, but was lying face up, wearing a modest blue one piece suit. Ron remembered Sensei telling him that the one place people almost never look is up, so he figured he was safe as long as she didn't change position.

Kim, was in a reclining lawn chair, angled to face the sun. From how the back was angled, Ron figured that she was lying face up. Behind him, through the door, Ron heard Anne come back into the kitchen. Taking his Kimmunicator out again, he called up his contact list and this time selected the Possible's home phone, and this time, he selected modem link up from the options.

Inside, he heard the house phone ring and Anne grumble as she was interrupted again. He waited a couple of heartbeats, then loped over to where Kim was.

"I wonder what's taking Ron so long..." Monique asked as Ron approached unnoticed.

"I don't know." Kim answered. "He probably decided to grab something."

"Ok." Monique said, turning her head the other way.

Ron grinned as he crept close to Kim's chair -this was gonna be great. Easing his way around to the side, he saw that Kim had a glass of lemonade- and that he was suddenly thirsty. Thinking for a moment, he slipped his hand over and snagged Kims glass.

Draining the glass, he set it back and waited. It didn't take long.

Kim reached out and felt around for her glass. Finding it, she picked it up and took a sip- or tried to anyways. Slurping noisily, Kim discovered that it was empty.

"What the-?" she asked, flipping up her sunglasses to discover that her glass was indeed empty.

Growling in irritation, Kim sat up in her lawn chair and swung her legs over as she got ready to stand up. And found herself face to face with a madly grinning Ron.

"EEK!" she shrieked, dropping the glass and trying to jump backwards, forgetting about the lawn chair she was sitting on.

Of course, Kims legs got tangled up in it and she flopped backwards on top of Tara. Tara gave out a squawk of surprise and flailed about, slapping Monique squarely on the ass. Monique shrieked in surprise and jumped to her feet- facing Ron.

Her eyes grew huge as it dawned on her that she was facing _Ron_, and covered herself with her arms as she screeched and dove for her top. Ron was already starting to double over with laughter at this point, and thus was saved from getting inadvertently flashed by Monique.

"RON!!" Kim yelled, untangling herself from Tara. "What the hell?"

'Y-You should have s-seen the l-look on your f-face!" Ron choked out before dissolving back into uncontrolled laughter, tears streaming down his face.

Getting to her knees, Kim looked down at Ron, who was rolling on the ground giggling like an idiot, and felt the corners of her mouth start to quirk up in a smile. She struggled for several seconds, then gave in.

"Oh, you are _sooo _dead." Kim said getting to her feet. "You are _soo _in for it..."

Behind her, Tara got to her feet and looked down at Ron, who was still laughing. "How did you do that?" she asked, sweeping a few strands of hair out of her face.

'Ninja Training." Kim and Ron said at the same time.

'Oh." Tara said, blinking in surprise. 'Okay..."

"It's what I was in Japan for..." Ron said, trailing off when he got a look at Taras face. "What the hey?" he asked, giving the blond an odd look.

Tara gave Ron an odd look of her own, then remembered why he was probably giving her an odd look in the first place.

"Oh." she said. "These." she added, tapping the black whisker marks on her face. "You can thank Kim for these."

"Wha huh?" asked Ron, giving Kim a questioning look.

Kim shrugged as Ron slowly got to his feet. "We fell asleep watching a movie and Tara ended up using me as a pillow." she explained simply. "And Monique and I woke up first."

"Okay.." Ron said. "That makes sense. " he added, getting a look at Monique, who had recovered her top and made herself decent again. "Uhh..."

Kim saw Ron's look, and glanced back to where Monique was giving him a miffed look. "Mo, are you okay..." Kim asked.

"That... was a dirty rotten trick, Ron." Monique said. "If you wanted to see my tit's, all you had to do was ask."

Kim gaped as Ron and Tara both went beet red.

"Monique!" Kim hissed as Ron cleared his throat.

"Ahh... No offense Monique, but, ah, I prefer to look at Shegos." Ron said.

Monique looked at Ron for a second, then down at her chest. "Yeah.. I don't blame ya." she said after a moments thought. "She does have me beat in that department."

Ron gulped as Tara looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Kim realized that if this kept up the blond was likely to keel over, so she decided to change the subject.

"So, Ron, what's the idea of sneaking up on me like that?" she asked.

Ron blinked for a second as his mind switched gears. "Oh, that." he said. "Well you said I should start practicing using the MMP, so I decided now was as good a time as any."

Kim nodded. "Okay.." she said. "In that case, wait here." she said. "I'm going to go get changed."

'Why?" Ron asked, sounding somewhat clueless.

"We're going to practice." Kim answered. "And Monique and Tara get to watch."

"Ooo-kay." Ron said as Kim started walking towards the house.

"Hey, Monique." Kim said over her shoulder. "Could you go get some more lemonade?"

"Sure." Monique said, heading for the house.

That left Ron alone in the backyard with a mortally embarrassed Tara. A few uncomfortably tense moments passed before Ron broke the silence.

"So, Tara, how you doing?" he asked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His bourbon was almost gone and Drakken was on his fourth cigarette when one of his pockets rang. Leaning over to one side, he pulled out what looked like a mutant iPhone and looked at the display.

_Shego calling_ it read in green letters. Drakken wondered for a moment why Shego would be calling him, then he kicked himself when he remembered that it was time for her weekly check in. Tapping the screen with his thumb he accepted the call.

"Hello Shego." Drakken said as his subordinate came on screen.

"Hey Doctor D.." Shego said pleasantly. "Just calling in like you wanted me to."

Drakken arched an eyebrow slightly as he looked down at the display. Shegos face was free of it's usual semi scowl, and she was dressed in regular clothes rather than her usual jumpsuit.

"You sound chipper." Drakken observed dryly.

Shego gave him the all too familiar smirk. "As I damn well should be, after spending most of the last couple of weeks with my boyfriend." she said, giving him a critical look. "And you sound like you belong on the Sopranos."

Drakken snorted and took a drag on his cigarette, which surprised Shego. She knew he smoked on occasion, she'd just never seen him actually _do _it.

"A side effect of being home in Jersey." he answered. "It brings back old habits."

"Obviously." Shego answered. "You need me for anything?"

Drakken thought for a moment, then flicked the ash off of his cigarette. "No, not for a while." he said. "I'm still laying the groundwork right now."

Shego grinned. "More free time for me." she said.

Drakken smirked. There had been something Shego that had been niggling at the back of his mind and he had just realized what it was: She was _glowing._

"Indeed." he said. "I think from now on I'll try to make sure you have plenty of time for your other half. You're actually pleasant to deal with when you're getting laid."

On the other end Shego's eyebrows arched up. Drakken had actually managed to get off a sarcastic remark on her.

"Gee, maybe I should try to hook you up with someone." she shot back. "Maybe if you got some regularly, you might actually have a plan that works, Blue Boy."

"Bite me, Shego." Drakken said, putting his thumb on the screen and breaking the connection.

Putting the communicator back in his pocket, Drakken took another drag on his cigarette and drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. Tossing back the last of his bourbon, Drakken got to his feet and stepped off the porch.

Walking around to the side of the house, he stopped and looked at the two cars parked there, covered in tarps. The larger one in the back was Ed's car, a '72 Chevelle with a punched out 454 and tunnel ram. The one in the front was his car, a 79 Porsche 911.

It had been the third car he'd had in college. The first one had been a diesel Rabbit that had been his first car. It had lasted him from age sixteen to halfway through getting his masters degree, until rust got into the unibody, finally killing it.

His second car had been a Porsche, a 954 that had it's service tragically cut short when a plow truck had lost its brakes and planted the blade in the passenger side of the cabin. Drakken remembered that incident _very_ well, if nothing else for the fact that the plow truck, a '78 Chevy, had literally fallen apart when the driver had slammed the door.

Drakken and the driver had stood there for a moment, looking at the wreckage of their respective vehicles. Then Drakken had decided that the plow guy was having a much worse day than him and had offered to buy him a beer.

He had lucked out with his 911. The previous owner had managed to scatter the motor, and Drakken had picked it up on the cheap. Transplanting the 954's motor into the 911 had been a snap for him, and he was back on the road in no time.

He'd had a lot of fun with the car, routinely blowing the doors off Jame's Sloth, literally and occasionally figuratively. He had also had fun terrorizing the import crowds, only being bested once by guy who also owned a GT 40.

Finishing the last of his cigarette, Drakken flicked the butt off into the weeds and walked over to his car. Undoing the bungee cords, he pulled the tarps off and looked her over. She sat there on jackstands, her navy blue paint somewhat dirty but still gleaming.

Walking around the car, he checked and saw that the tires were still holding air and everything looked to be intact. On a whim, he reached under the drivers side floorboard and drummed on one spot in a certain rhythm.

There was a click and a spare set of keys fell into his hand. Unlocking the drivers side door, he slid into the drivers seat. Noting that the courtesy lights were on, Drakken put the keys in the ignition and flipped the switch forwards.

The ignition buzzer came on and he grinned. Pushing the clutch in, he cranked her over. She cranked a few times, coughed and sputtered, then finally caught and roared to life.

Sitting there, he massaged the throttle keeping her lit as she slowly came back to life.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" he asked, running his hands over the dash. "Yuck." he said, looking at the dust that was on his fingers. "I gotta get you cleaned."

Sitting there, letting the motor run, Drakken ran his hands over the controls, making sure that everything worked after having sat unused for years. Clicking on the radio, he smiled as the local rock station came on, playing the top ten countdown like it had ever since he was a kid.

"Drew?" his mother said, jolting him out of reverie. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Jumping in his seat, Drakken turned around to face his mother. "Just seeing how she was doing." he said, patting the dash.

Mama Lipsky nodded as she looked at her son. "I've been running it every week, like you asked." she said. "Along with Edwards car." she added.

"Thanks Ma." he said.

Mama Lipsky nodded as she looked at her son. "When you're done, lunch is ready." she said. "I made ham sandwiches."

Drakken nodded as he looked back at his dashboard. "Thanks Ma." he said. "I'll be in a few minutes."

"Alright." Mama Lipsky said before turning around to go back inside. "I'll put them in the fridge."

Drakken nodded absently as he sat and let the car run, reliving all good memories it brought back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, you ready?" Kim asked as she stepped into her ready position.

Ron nodded, feeling slightly nervous. "Yeah." he answered.

Kim sensed Ron's unease and gave him a small smile. "Chill, Ron." she said. "It's no big, just a little sparring."

"I know." Ron said. "But I've never sparred with you."

Kim put her hands on her hips and gave Ron a 'you have got to be kidding me' look. "Ron, don't tell me you're afraid of me." she said. "I've seen you deal with henchmen who are three times your size."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but I don't feel bad when I hit them." he answered.

Kim rolled her eyes. "We're not trying to hurt each other, Ron. We're just trying to see how good your hand to hand skills are." she said, getting back into her ready position. "And ready or not, here I come!"

"Huh-whoa!" was all that Ron was able to get out before Kim launched herself at him with a flying kick.

From what she had seen of his fighting style at Amy's lair, and from the fact that he had snuck up on her, Kim expected him to do one of three things: Block the kick, side step it, or his usual and try to jump out of the way.

Instead, Ron did something completely different. He dropped to the ground, laying flat as her attack passed over him. Landing, she quickly reversed and came back at him with a palm strike.

Ron yanked his legs back, rolling backwards into a crouch as Kim's blow met sod. She then darted forwards with a quick strike to which Ron simply rolled sideways out of the way, then sprung forward with a low sweeper kick as Kim was turning to face him.

Hitting the ground with a thud, Kim rolled back onto her feet and faced Ron as he got back up into his ready position.

"Okay..." Kim asked. "Where did you learn how to be so hard to hit?"

Ron shrugged. "A little bit of training from the Yamanuchi, and lots of practice dodging henchmen." was his response.

"I see." Kim said before again darting with another attack.

Ron bent backwards, almost toppling over before catching himself as Kim came back with another attack. His response was to fold himself up and roll forwards, right into Kims legs. She toppled forwards with a shriek before catching herself and turning it into a somersault.

Whirling around to face Ron, she saw him jump to his feet and face her. Pausing for a moment, Kim sized him and decided to go for a change in tactics. This time, when she attacked, Kim went low and tried to grab Ron instead of strike him.

It worked. She managed to grab his right wrist as he tired to roll away and tried to twist it into an arm lock. Unfortunately there were two things that kept her from completing it. The first one was the fact that she had forgotten that Ron _was _a guy, and had considerably better upper body strength than she did, so her timing got fouled up.

The second was Ron had been in this sort of situation dozens of times before, and had developed a very good technique to counter it: He kicked backwards at Kims legs, knocking them out from under her. At the same time he grabbed Kims arm as he twisted his whole body to the left, pulling her to the left as she fell.

This caused her to land on her side, hard, as Ron twisted his body out of the way. Feeling Kim's grip on his wrist loosen, Ron yanked his arm free as he twisted her arm counter clockwise, locking that arm up and giving him control for a moment.

He put that moment to good use, bringing his legs up and kicking at Kims midsection. She yanked her legs up to protect herself, and Ron thinking quickly, rolled to his knees while keeping a hold of Kim's wrist.

As he did that smacked the inside of Kim's elbow with his right hand, collapsing her arm and allowing him to twist it behind her back as he also placed a knee in the small of her back, effectively pinning Kim.

"Gaaaah!" Kim said, spitting out some grass. "I give! I give!" she added, smacking the ground three times with her palm.

"Okay.." Ron said, immediately letting go of Kim's wrist and getting off of her. "You okay?"

Kim nodded as she rolled over. "I'm fine." she answered as Ron held out a hand. "But just how much did the Yamanuchi teach you, Ron?"

"A bunch of stuff, but that wasn't part of it." Ron answered as he pulled Kim to her feet.

"You're joking, right?" Kim asked, wiping some sweat from her brow.

Ron shook his head. "Nope." he said. "I thought that one up after the fourth time of being pounded on the ground by a goon."

Kim whistled in appreciation. "It works." she said. "Very well."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but you almost had me there for a moment." he pointed out.

"Yeah." Kim said, fanning herself. "I forgot that you're stronger than me, and when I grabbed you my timing got messed up."

"Ah." Ron said, glancing at the pitcher of lemonade longingly. "You mind if we take a break? I'm kinda thirsty."

"Me too." Kim said, stepping towards the pitcher.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bell over the door jingled as Yori entered the print shop, mingling with the very distant rumble of thunder from the approaching thunderstorm. Pausing, she removed her sunglasses and then walked to the counter.

Manning the counter was a boy who she recognized as being the grandson of Sensei's friend, Naota was his name. He looked up at her from the computer as she approached, his expression and body language neutral but his eyes were angry.

She remembered that he hadn't been that way with that green gaijin that been consorting with Ron -san. Deciding to think about that later, Yori cleared her throat.

"Excuse me." she began. "I'm here to see Dokuhotei Sano-" she continued before she was cut off by Naota.

"He's in the back." he said, jerking his thumb towards the back before turning back to the computer.

Yori was somewhat taken aback at his rudeness, but shook her head and stepped around the counter and headed to the back. As she passed by him she saw out of the corner of her eye that while he had been busy working the mouse with his right hand, his left had been holding that huge automatic of his.

"_Well, they definitely are Hagakure."_ Yori thought wryly. _"Only they are that paranoid."_

Walking through the cramped confines of the back offices she passed by a doorway and stopped short when she heard someone clear their throat.

"In here miss."

Yori turned and stepped into the office of Dokuhotei Sano. "Mr Sano." she said, bowing to him.

"Miss Yori." Dokuhotei answered, returning her bow. "And please, call me Dokuhotei. We Hagakure are not big on formalities."

"I understand." Yori said. "I was told to report to you."

Dokuhotei nodded and held up a slip of paper. "Yes." he said. "You're being dispatched to conduct long term surveillance on the Yamanuchi Chosen One." he added, glancing at the paper. "You're a chunin?" he asked.

Yori nodded once. "Yes." she said. "And I have field experience."

Dokuhotei 'hmmed' and put the slip of paper down. "So I was told." he said. "And you have good references as well. However, this operation is ultimately under our control. That means our rules." he continued. "Do know what those are?"

Yori shook her head. "All I've heard is rumor and innuendo." she said. "Nothing definite."

"Okay then." Dokuhotei said. "Let me lay them out for you." he added, holding up a finger. "One: complete your objectives at all costs. Two: obey the orders of your superior unquestioningly. Three, and this is the most important one, safety of the clan is paramount, so there must be no evidence as to who we are, and why we were there." he said, counting off two more fingers. "Violation of those rules is fatal. Do you understand?"

Yori took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes." she said. "I understand."

"Good." Dokuhotei said. "You're a chunin, so I'll be placing you under my son, Kamone. He's a jonin and already in place at the location."

Yori blinked in surprise. "You're already watching him?" she asked. "Why?"

Dokuhotei sighed. "Nothing dramatic. Just watching Ms. Possible." he said. "He lost his wife recently and this is a low pressure, long term assignment away from here so he can deal with it."

Now Yori was slightly confused. "You're watching Possible?" she asked. "Why?"

Dokuhotei shrugged. "That's easy. There's a very good chance that our paths may cross, and we want to be prepared for it." he said. "If we know how she finds things, the better our chances that she won't find us."

'I see." Yori said. "That makes sense."

Dokuhotei nodded. "Anyways, you leave in two days." he said, handing her a manilia envelope. "You'll be staying at a local hotel. Inside the envelope is the key card and your cover story." he added. "The rest of your packet will be in the room. Good luck."

Yori nodded and took the envelope from Dokuhotei. Bowing to him, she turned and left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	12. Chapter 12

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_To be a boy is to be a fool. And being a fool is pure bliss."_

FLCL #1, page 114, panel #6.

Chapter Twelve.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shutting her bedroom door behind her, Tara sighed and strode quickly over to her desk where her cellphone lay. Flipping it open, she checked and saw that there had been two calls to her phone during the three hours that she had been at church.

Neither one was from the number that she was desperately hoping to get a call from. Frowning, she chewed on her lower lip for a second as she thought. It had been a week since Bonnie had gotten arrested and made bail.

During that time, Tara had been calling on average of six times a day, trying to get a hold of Bonnie. And she hadn't so much as picked up once.

This was the last straw. Tara was now officially worried about her friend. A week without any kind of contact was way too long. She had to go over there.

Tara knew that her parents wouldn't be too happy about that- Sundays were the day they did Family Home Evening, but in this case it was an emergency. She also knew that Bonnie wouldn't be too happy with her- she had asked her to not come over to her place to protect Tara from Connie and Lonnie.

Tara felt that she could survive contact with Bonnie's sisters, and she felt that she was going over there for the right reasons, so she slipped her cell back into it's pocket in her purse and headed back downstairs.

"I'm going out." Tara said as she headed to the front door.

"Why?" her father asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"I gotta do something I should have did a week ago." Tara answered, yanking the front door open.

"Tara, wait-" was all that her father was able to get out before she slammed the door.

A few seconds later the sound of a car engine starting could be heard from the outside. Sighing, Tara's father shook his head. "That girl..." he said.

Backing out into the street, Tara put it in Drive and began to navigate her way to Bonnie's house, driving as quickly as she could without speeding. Fifteen minutes later, she pulled into the driveway of Bonnie's million and a half dollar home in the Pine Hills suburb.

Putting the car in Park, Tara killed the engine and got out. As she headed up the walk she idly glanced at the driveway and noticed that Connie and Lonnie's cars were missing. That was a relief. She'd rather not have to deal with them right now.

Reaching the front door, Tara rang the doorbell and waited, tapping her foot lightly. A couple of minutes later, the door opened to reveal a large, trim, man in his forties with brown hair, going gray in a crew cut.

"Mr. Rockwaller?" Tara asked, surprised. The way she understood it, Bonnie's father was usually never home.

The man she presumed to be Mr. Rockwaller stared at her for a few moments, then a look of slight recognition came across his face.

"Tara?" he asked.

Tara nodded. "You remember me?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mr Rockwaller answered. "You're rather hard to forget."

"Thank you." Tara said. "I-I came here to see Bonnie, and see of she's okay. I've been trying to get a hold of her all week, and she hasn't answered any of my calls..."

"I know." Mr Rockwaller said, opening the door further and stepping aside. "And you're the only person who's came by to see her. Come on in."

"I -I am?" Tara asked as she stepped into the house.

"Yes." Mr Rockwaller said as he shut the door behind her. "And thank God you did." he added, continuing in a low tone. "Bonnie won't hardly eat or drink, and she just lays in bed all day."

Tara grimaced, then realized that the house was silent. "Uh, what you and Mrs' Rockwaller tried-?" she began to ask.

"Janie isn't here." Mr Rockwaller answered evenly. "We have two daughters caught on tape acting like porno actresses and a third daughter facing criminal charges, and she threw a fit about how bad this makes _her _look and them she storms off to her sisters."

Tara 'meeped' and shrank in on herself slightly. "I'm sorry." she said. "I didn't know."

Mr Rockwaller waved his hand. "Don't be." he said. "You're not the one who neglected his family in favor of making money." he added. Seeing Tara's expression, he patted her on the shoulder. "Uh, why don't you go up and see her? Maybe you'll have more success than I have."

Tara nodded and headed for the stairs. Reaching the top, she swallowed and approached Bonnie's door. Reaching out her hand to knock, she hesitated for a moment, then knocked gently on the door.

"Bonnie? It's Tara." she said.

She waited for a few moments, then tried again. Not getting a response Tara licked her lips and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Bonnie, I'm coming in." she said before turning the doorknob.

Pushing the door open, she got a look at Bonnie's room. It was decorated in pink and white, with everything in it's place. The only signs that there was someone living in the room was a change of clothes strewn on the floor and the bed covers drawn over a huddled form.

Cautiously, Tara worked her way into Bonnie's room and approached the bed. As she got closer, she got a good look at her friend. Bonnie was lying on hr side, eye's open and staring at nothing. Her hair was greasy and tangled, and she was wearing no makeup.

"Bonnie?" Tara asked again.

Bonnie's only response was to blink and glance up listlessly at her before going back to staring at nothing. Tara chewed on her lip for a second, then leaned down to brush some of her hair from her face.

Bonnie's response was shy away from Tara, mumble "don't touch me", and roll over. Tara stood there for a moment, started to reach out for her, hesitate, start to reach out, hesitate, then stand up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"No." she said. "This is unacceptable."

Grabbing Bonnie by the shoulder, Tara rolled her over onto her back. Bonnie struggled fitfully for a moment, then gave up and looked away.

"Bonnie, look at me." Tara said.

Bonnie was still for several seconds, then sighed and with great effort turned her head to face Tara. Tara leaned close to insure she had her friends attention.

"I've been worried sick about for the last week." she began. "I've called every day to see if you were okay, and you're clearly not okay." she continued. "So I'm going to be sticking to you like glue until you get better, you hear me?"

For several long moments Bonnie stared at her friend, looking like she was about to start sobbing.

Then with a banshee's shriek, she launched herself at Tara, toppling them onto the floor. Screaming and sobbing hysterically, she beat at her friend with her fists for what seemed like several minutes but was actually just several seconds.

Tara, for her part just put her arms up to protect her head and let Bonnie flail away, as she was swinging wildly and hitting the floor or herself as much as she was hitting Tara. Finally, Bonnie ran out of steam and collapsed, sobbing, onto Tara's.

"E-everything..." Bonnie choked out between sobs.

"Go on." Tara said, reaching up to envelop her friend in a hug.

"I-I l-lost it all..." Bonnie continued, clutching onto Tara for dear life. "T-They t-took e-everything..."

"Who did?" asked Tara, frowning slightly as she realized that she was feeling Bonnie's _ribs_.

"T-t-those two t-thugs that K-Kim knows." Bonnie answered.

Tara felt a chill go down her spine. "Oh God..." she said. "I should have known."

"W-what?" Bonnie asked.

Tara closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering. "I was there when Kim called them." she began. "She had just found out about you and Josh, and she was very upset, and she called them." she continued. "I wrestled the Kimmunicator away from her and told them not to do anything. I thought that they had listened to me... I didn't even know they were in the area until after you got arrested- I would have tried to stop them..."

Tara trailed off as she felt Bonnie wrap her arms around her and give her a hug.

"Thank you." Bonnie said in a small voice. "For trying."

"You're welcome." Tara answered.

"Tara..." Bonnie asked with a sniffle. "When you heard, did you think I was innocent?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah." she said. "You wouldn't touch drugs with a ten foot pole. You're the only one on the squad who..." she trailed off as Bonnie was racked with another sob. "Sorry..."

"It's okay.' Bonnie said after the fit had passed. "Habit..." she added with a sniffle.

Looking down, she saw that Tara was wearing a jumper and white blouse. "Oh God..." she said, starting to push herself up. "I'm messing up your church clothes..."

"They'll wash out." Tara told her, getting a look at what Bonnie was wearing- or the lack of it. "Aren't you cold though?"

Bonnie looked down at herself and grimaced slightly. "A little." she said. "I got home and just didn't feel like changing..."

"Good thing I came around." Tara said as she sat up, still holding on to Bonnie. "Let's get some sweats on you -and some food." she added, poking her in the ribs.

"Okay..." Bonnie said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim hummed a tune that she had heard on the radio as she took the box of Pop Tarts down from the cupboard. Taking a packet out, she opened it and stuck them in the toaster. Pushing the lever down, she leaned against the cupboard and drummed her fingernails on the counter.

As she waited for her pastries to toast, Kim glanced up just as the overhead light flickered. Anyone else would have just ignored it or just shrugged it off. However, life with the tweebs had taught her that was usually one of the warning signs.

Hurrying out of the kitchen, she raced to brothers bedroom door, arriving just ahead of her mother. Opening the door, she was about to say something when she saw Tim press a button on a large piece of equipment that was in the middle of their room.

There was a loud humming noise, the licks flickered and faded as the device caused the power to brown out, then there was a flash of blue light and a loud ping as the lights blew out. That was followed a millisecond later by the sound of the toaster exploding.

Then Kim and her mother were swept off their feet as what seemed like a small tidal wave hit them. She instinctively grabbed the door frame and kept her feet while her mother was knocked flat by the water.

Blinking the glowing spots out of her eyes, Kim shook her head and looked at her brothers, who were washed up by her feet. "Okay, tweebs." she said. "What did you just do besides blow out the lights?"

Her brothers didn't answer- they were staring at something. Following their gaze, she saw what they were looking at and gaped. For lying in the middle of Jim and Tim's bedroom, was a _very _startled Ron. Dripping wet. _Naked _and dripping wet.

And with his was an equally startled, dripping wet, naked Shego.

For several long seconds, Kim couldn't say anything. She just stared at the sight of a naked Ron and Shego. In the back of her mind, Kim knew she had a pretty good idea why they were naked, she just refused to acknowledge it.

"R-Ron?" she asked incredulously.

Ron blinked and shifted himself up into a sitting position. "KP?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You're in my brothers bedroom." she answered as Ron came fully into the sitting position and felt a sudden heat come to her cheeks.

"Why am I..." Ron trailed off as he looked down and remembered that he was currently _sans _clothing. "GYAAAH!"

Ron scrabbled about for a couple of seconds before grabbing one of the Tweebs bedspreads and covering himself and Shego. That startled Kim out of her stupor and she looked down at her brothers.

'Tweebs, living room." she said. "_Now!"_

They mercifully didn't argue with her, scrambling to their feet and dashing around her.

"Thanks KP." Ron said before turning to Shego.

Shego had been stunned when she bumped her head on the floor when she and Ron had arrived, and by this point was starting to come around. Feeling Ron gently shaking her, she rubbed her head and started to say something in French as she sat up, cutting off in mid sentence when she saw Kim.

"Hello Princess." Shego said to her. "Fancy meeting you here, wherever 'here' is..." she added, looking around at her surroundings.

Kim gritted her teeth and looked at Shego. "This is my house." she said. "And you're in my brother's room."

Shego arched an eyebrow at Kim. "I thought this room was a little too butch, even for you, Princess."

Kim's pupils shrank to dots as she clamped down on her anger before she lost control and tried to kill Shego, while Ron nudged his green skinned girlfriend.

"Shego!" he said in a low voice. "Behave."

"I am." she whispered back. "I'm not throwing plasma, am I?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Antagonizing her right now would be a very bad idea." he said. "Seeing as how we only have a blanket to cover ourselves with."

Shego looked down at herself and pulled the blanket up a little higher. "Good point." she said.

"Anyways,.." Ron said, turning his attention back to Kim. "What happened? One moment, Shego were, uh, swimming, the next moment we're here."

Kim shrugged, her anger evaporating as Ron changed the subject. "I dunno." she said. "I think the Tweebs were working on a teleporter."

"Well, that explains why we went from the Caribbean to here." Ron said, then a slightly confused look crossed his face. "But how did they find me?"

Kim shrugged as Shegos eyes got wide. "Your tracking chip!" she exclaimed, turning to face him. "Didn't you turn it off?"

"Yeah." Ron said, holding up his right hand, where the jamming bracelet was. "I put it on before I left my house."

Grabbing his wrist, Shego pulled it close to her and pressed the 'test' button on it. On the small LCD came to life, reading 'MEM FAIL'.

"Mem fail..' Shego said to herself before she got what it meant. "Memory failure- Oh, Blue Boy is a dead man." she added with a growl.

Sighing, Ron rubbed his fore head and looked up at Kim. "Ah, KP, we're gonna need some clothes here.." he said.

Kim nodded. "I'll go talk to Mom." she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm not made of glass, you know." Bonnie said as she walked down the stairs.

"I know." Tara answered as she followed Bonnie, ready to catch her if she fell. "But you haven't been eating."

"I doubt my lack of eating has affected my ability to get up and down the stairs." Bonnie pointed out.

"Probably." Tara answered. "But I'd rather be safe than sorry right now."

That answer brought a tired smile to Bonnie's face. "I feel sorry for your kids." she said. "You probably won't let them do anything fun."

"Nope." Tara said with a shake of her head. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Mr Rockwaller looked up from his armchair.

"Bonnie?' he asked. "Long time no see."

"Hi Daddy." Bonnie answered. "I could say the same for you."

Mr Rockwaller nodded. "Yeah. I have been working too much." he admitted. "But I'm glad to see you're up finally."

Bonnie nodded. "Tara gave me a good swift kick in the ass." she said as she reached bottom.

"So that's what all that noise was about." Mr Rockwaller said, getting up from the chair. "You girls hungry?"

Both girls nodded, Bonnie somewhat weakly.

"Okay." Mr Rockwaller said. "You okay with tuna fish sandwiches? My cooking skills are somewhat rusty, along with my parenting skills."

"Tuna's good." Bonnie said. "And you're doing fine.." she added before she got hit with a wave of dizziness.

Instantly Tara and her father were at Bonnie's side. "I-I'm fine." she said, waving them away as she leaned on the banister for support. "Just got a little dizzy there- think you were right about the lack of food, Tara."

"Told ya." Tara said, taking Bonnie's arm. "Let's get you into the kitchen."

Bonnie nodded and allowed herself to be led into the kitchen behind her father. As they entered Mr Rockwaller looked over his shoulder at them.

"We've got Sprite or juice if you're still doing the 'no caffeine' thing." he said to Tara.

"Sprite would be fine." Tara said. "And thank you."

"You're welcome." he said. "How about you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Do we have any apple juice?" she asked.

Mr Rockwaller shrugged. "We should. I'll check." he said as Tara and Bonnie headed for the table.

As her father puttered around the kitchen, Bonnie rubbed her eyes and sighed. "I'm glad you're bitch proof Tara."

"Huh?" was Tara's response.

"I'm glad you're still my friend, after all I did." Bonnie explained. "I was, well, a grade A _bitch._"

Tara smiled and rubbed her friends back. "I remembered what you were like before high school, Bonnie." she said. "And I figured that you had to... well..." she trailed off, glancing at Mr. Rockwaller.

Mr Rockwaller turned and gave Tara a nod. "Go ahead and say what you have to say, Tara." he said. "You know I've always been one for just saying the truth."

"She's saying that I had to do what I had to do to survive being around Connie, Lonnie, and Mom." Bonnie said before Tara could speak. "Is that it?" she asked.

Tara nodded slightly. "Y-yeah." she said. "I had noticed that you were acting like the old you..."

Bonnie shrugged and gave her friend a tired smile. "Well, it's not like I have an image to uphold any more is it?" she asked. "And they aren't here to give me shit about it..."

"Oh." Tara said. "I know your mother isn't here, but I haven't seen your sisters..."

There was silence for a moment before Mr Rockwaller answered. "They no longer live here." he said. "That video was the tip of the iceberg, to put it mildly."

"oh." was Tara's response. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Mr Rockwaller..."

"Don't be."Mr Rockwaller said as he put the finishing touches on their sandwiches. "Their upbringing is my responsibility, and I may not have been the greatest father to them, they do know better than to behave the way they did. Bonnie had a reason to behave the way they did. They didn't." he said. "And call me Jeff, please. Mr Rockwaller is my dad."

"Okay." Tara said as he brought over their sandwiches and juice. "Thank you Mr- er, Jeff."

"You're welcome." he said, then went to making himself some sandwiches.

Tara took a sandwich and took a bite from it while Bonnie took hers and nibbled on it.

"I don't have much of an appetite." she said after taking a sip of her juice. "All the stress."

Tara nodded. "So, what are you gonna do, about the, well, charges?" she asked.

Bonnie paused for a moment in thought. "Well, my lawyer says they have me on the DUI charge, which I'm gonna plead guilty too." she said. "There is no way I should have been driving."

"And the others?" Tara asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, I have a clean record, and several people did see those thugs of Kim's confront me in the club." she said. "Plus, one of my 'teammates'-" she marked the air with quotation marks "sent me a video of them talking to me."

"Oh." was Tara's response.

"That, and Josh was suspended at his old school for getting caught with a joint, so, he's saying pin it all on him." Bonnie continued. "My lawyer says that's the best course of action."

"Why not blame it on B3S?" Tara asked. "They're the ones who most likely did it."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, but the only time they had any kind of close contact with me was when the little one tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention." she said. "Other than that, they stayed out of arms reach, so no evidence. And it beats me on how they got me high on Ecstasy."

Tara 'hmmed'. "But what about Josh? Don't you feel bad about pinning something that isn't his fault on him?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No." she said. "When we got busted, he tried to pin the whole thing on me." she added. "Sorry, ain't happening."

"Ouch." Tara said. "Real good BF material there."

Bonnie shook her head. "He looks good, thats about it." she said. "Honestly, I don't know what Kim saw in him. Ron is a much better catch- course, he's already taken."

Tara choked on her juice. "H- huh what?" she asked. "How-"

"Did I know?" Bonnie asked. "Easy. I noticed before school let out that he started to develop a spine and had quit moping after her." she said. "Damn if I know who his girlfriend is though. Nobody was able to find out anything about this mystery girl."

"Oh." Tara said, clearing her throat. _"That was close."_ she thought. "Too bad."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah." she agreed. "I may have called him a loser, but from what I hear he can cook, He keeps up with Kim, and that's a good thing because..." she leaned close to Tara so she could whisper "I have proof he's hung like a donkey."

This time Tara squirted OJ out her nose.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Possible household, Anne had came to the rescue with a set of old clothes for Ron and Shego- Shego getting an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt of Anne's, and Ron getting the same of Jame's. True, the clothes were like a tent on Ron, and the shirt was just a bit snug on Shego, but neither one was complaining.

Now Ron, Shego, Kim, and Anne were sitting around the kitchen table having a cup of coffee while Shego tried to figure out how to contact Drakken so she could retrieve the hover craft and her and Ron's clothes.

"I could have Wade look him up-" Kim started to stay but was cut off by Shego.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks Princess." she said. "Your little hacker friend roots around in our systems enough as it is. We're just not gonna hand him access."

Kim looked a little miffed. "I didn't mean like that." she said defensively. "I mean, you said he was recovering from a badger mauling at his mothers, right? I was just suggesting that we look her up in the telephone listings and call her."

Shego listened to Kim's explanation, nodded, then proceeded to shoot it down. "Kim, his mothers place is a safe haven for him." she explained. "He doesn't let anyone know where it is, because he doesn't want your friends in Global Justice, or worse yet, B3S, to come bursting in."

Ron snapped his fingers at the mention of the pair of insane madmen. "That reminds me." she said.

"What?" Shego asked, glancing at Ron.

"I just remembered.." he said, looking at Kim. "I need to talk to you about them."

"What about them?" Kim asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"There is something, well, unnatural about them." he said. "You remember the first time we ran into them?"

Kim shuddered at the memory. "I still see waffles in my sleep Ron." she said.

Ron nodded. "Exactly." he said. "When they shot you with that waffle, they had just jumped thirty feet up in the air to get on the platform."

'So?" Kim said. "We do the same thing..."

Ron shook his head. "Not without some sort of assistance." he said. "They just jumped straight up."

At this point Anne jumped into the conversation. "That's physiologically impossible, Ron." she said. "The human body is just not set up for jumps like that. They'd have to have some sort of assistance to do that."

"Ahem." Shego said.

Everybody at the table turned to look at the green skinned woman.

"You're both right, in a way." she said.

"Huh?" Ron asked. "I am?"

"Uh -huh." Shego said. "Allow me to explain." she said. "Since I'm in effect Drakken's head of security, I like to keep myself up to date on possible threats- except you, Princess. You're an annoyance, not a threat." she added, looking directly at Kim.

"Thbbt!" was Kim's response as she stuck her tongue out at Shego.

Flipping Kim the bird, Shego continued. "Anyways, like I was saying, I like to keep track of threats." she said. "And I found a lotta stuff to indicate that they've been enhanced."

Both Possibles and Ron blinked. "How?" asked Ron.

Shego shrugged. "Nobody knows." she answered plainly. "But however they enhanced themselves, they used different methods themselves to achieve roughly the same results." she continued. "They both can bench press a truck, they chain smoke with no ill effects, and they both have ferociously high alcohol tolerances, the big one especially."

"Alcohol tolerances?" Anne asked. "That's an, _odd_ trait to be prominent."

Shego nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Doctor D said that himself. He said something about his metabolism must have been enhanced or something like that." she said. "All I know is that the big one averages a bottle of whiskey a _day_ with no side effects."

"What about the little one?" Anne asked.

Shego shrugged. "Him? Doctor D said from all indications, he's not sure the little one counts as _alive_, much less human."

"What?" the three other occupants of the table said in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Anne asked Shego.

"Infrared of the little one shows him to be a few degrees above the ambient air temperature." was Shegos response. "Like Ron said, they're unnatural."

"So why are you telling us this, Shego?" Kim asked.

Shego turned so she was facing Kim and leaned close. "Because, Kimmie Cub, you and him seemed to run into them on a semi-regular basis, and I'd like the man I love to come home alive, thank you very much." she said. "That a good enough reason?"

"Yes." Kim said through gritted teeth- she really hadn't wanted to be reminded of Ron and... _her_ relationship.

"Ah Ron?" Anne asked, shifting the center of attention over to her. "I-I have something to say."

"Shoot." Ron said.

"I, ah, would like to apologize to you and Shego for what did that day. I was drunk, but that's no excuse-"

"It's okay." Ron said with a wave of his head. "I have no hard feelings."

Anne looked at Shego. "What about you?" she asked hesitantly. "Are, you, uh, still mad?"

Shego shook her head. "No." she said. "You clothed me, and from what Ron has told me about you, that was not you that day."

"Thank you." Anne said to her.

Shego nodded once. "You're welcome." she said. "On that note, uh, sorry for, ah, drop kicking you into the wall." she said as Kim's jaw dropped. "I, ah, kind of overreacted.."

"I would have did the same thing." Anne said sheepishly. "You kind of remind me of what I was like at your age." she added as Kim fell out of her chair in shock.

Everybody looked at the empty chair for a moment, then Shego reached over and slid the coffee cup away from Kim's spot. "Okay... no more caffeine for her."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He did _what_?" Tara asked incredulously.

'I told you- he managed to swipe my underwear." Bonnie said "While I was wearing it."

Bonnie 'humphed' and slouched down. "I thought I'd never been more humiliated in my life."

Tara had a concerned look on her face. "How did he do it?" she asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I have no idea." she answered. "He just, _touched _me."

Tara grimaced. "That's just disturbing -and more than a little frightening." she said, reflexively hugging herself. "That they could do that any woman..."

"Only the little one can do that." Bonnie added. "At least that's what they said. But that's not the wost part."

"What's the worst part?" Tara asked in a voice that said she was dreading the answer.

"I was wearing my Hello Kitty boy shorts and bra." was Bonnie's response. "Apparently they think that all cheerleaders must wear t-backs like Kim."

Tara rubbed Bonnie's back and gave her a hug. "Well, to each girl her own..." she said, getting a chuckle from Bonnie which turned into a yawn.

Glancing at the clock, Bonnie was surprised at the late hour. "It's going on eleven..." she said.

"Oh!" Tara said. "I had better be getting home then-" she said as she started to get up but was stopped by Bonnie grabbing her arm.

"Could you stay the night?" she asked, all of the confidence and life vanishing from her voice. "I don't want to be alone..."

Tara didn't hesitate with her answer. "Okay." she said. "Dad isn't going to like it, but this is important." she added. "But what about your father? Will he be okay with it?" she asked.

Bonnie shrugged and gave her friend a half smile. "He won't admit it, but I think he's just as scared as I am." she said. "He lost Connie and Lonnie, and he's terrified of losing me."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?" Tara asked sitting back down on the bed.

Bonnie sighed and lay back on the bed. "Dad was the one who bailed me out. I don't remember much of the ride home, but I do remember when I got back from... jail... we walked right into a _huge _argument between Janie and my sisters." she said. Tara noticed that she had referred to her mother by her given name rather than her nickname, but decided to let it go. "I get in the door, and Connie and Lonnie start in on me, and Dad asked what was going on, and Mom told him about the video. Dad started to tell Janie that we'd deal with that later, we had bigger problems, and then Lonnie made a comment about me being a drug addict, and I lost it."

"You lost it?" Tara asked.

Bonnie laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah, I lost it." she said. "I started screaming and told Dad about what else -and who- they had been doing, and where, and that I had it all on my computer." she continued. "When I was done, Mom threw a screaming fit about how us, her daughters, were making her look bad, and she stormed upstairs, to go pack, I guess. Then I remember Dad yelling at my sisters and kicking them out of the house, then he ...carried me, I think, I don't remember, to my room, and everything was blur until you showed up."

"Oh." Tara said.

Pushing herself up, Bonnie hugged her knees to her chest. "Like I said, he's lost his wife and two of his daughters." she said. "Connie and Lonnie are beyond redemption at this point- I mean, they're in college. They what they're doing, they know right and wrong." she continued, starting to rock back and forth slightly. "And as for Janie, well, you already know about her."

Tara nodded at that one. She'd encountered Mrs Janie Rockwaller before, several times in fact, and self centered was putting it mildly. And now that she thought about it, Tara realized just how much Bonnie's sisters took after Janie Rockwaller in a lot of ways- and she knew now as to what Bonnie was referring to when she said 'losing her' comment.

"Yeah." Tara said. "I get what you mean now, abut your dad, and he doesn't want to lose you."

Bonnie nodded and rested her head on her knees. "And I don't blame him, really, for being at work instead of home." she said. "Hell, _I _didn't want to be at home." she added, getting a laugh out of the both of them.

Flopping backwards on the bed, Tara looked over at her friend. "What do you think is gonna happen with your parents?" she asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I dunno." she said. "Normally Mom's little bitch fits last for two or three days and then she comes back, but it's been a week, so this could be it."

"It?" asked Tara.

"Divorce." Bonnie clarified. "Something I wish they had did a long time ago. Mom could have had my sisters, and Dad could have had me."

"What about the house?" Tara asked.

Bonnie thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Dad built it, it's his." she said.

Tara looked confused for a moment. "He built it- oh that's right." she said. "I forgot, Your Dad's a contractor."

"Best in the tri -city area." Bonnie said. "Just like your dad is the best concrete guy in the tri -city area."

"Well, somebody's got to pour the foundations of the building's your father builds." Tara said, to which both of them laughed.

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "You gonna call your dad?" she asked.

Tara shrugged. "He'll be okay." she said. "I just wanna keep talking."

Bonnie nodded. "Me too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With a gasp Kim awoke and sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat and panting heavily.

"What the..." she said to herself, looking around at her room.

Sitting there, she started to work getting her breathing back under control and she thought back, trying to remember what woke her up. Kim remembered that she _had_ been dreaming, she knew that much. And it had been a really _hot_ dream too, with a great looking guy, with blond... hair...

"Oh, _man._.." Kim groaned as she flopped forcefully back onto the bed. "I do _not _need sexual frustration!"

Lying there in bed, she stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, wondering why the hell she was having sex dreams about Ron. Feeling a tingle shoot up her spine at the thought of having her best friend Kim shook her head and forced the thought from her mind.

"No nononononono!" she told herself. "Bad Kim! He's taken!" she added, the last part making her growl in irritation when she thought about _who _had managed to snatch up Ron.

Spending a few moments fantasizing about beating the stuffing out of Shego, Kim groaned and looked at her alarm clock. 1:55 am it read. Flipping it the bird Kim rolled over onto her side and wondered if she was going to be able to get back to sleep.

After giving it several moments thought, she concluded that she was too worked up to sleep and decided to put her energy to better use. Getting up, she walked over to her desk and turned on the lamp. Firing up her computer she waited for it finish booting and when it was done, she called up her IM and pinged Wade.

Three minutes later, her Kimmunicator chimed. Getting up, she crossed her room in a few quick strides and snatched it up from where it lay in it's charging cradle on her nightstand. Plugging in it's ear piece Kim sat down at at her computer as she pressed the talk button.

"Hey Kim." Wade said. "Whats up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Kim answered half truthfully. "And I thought I'd work on something. Did I wake you?"

Wade shook his head. "Nah." he said. "I was just poking around the net, seeing what was up. What do you need me for?"

Kim leaned forwards towards the Kimmunicator and gave him just a hint of the Puppy Dog Pout. "I need you to look up some information on somebody." she said.

Wade brightened visibly at that. He had always enjoyed his cyber snooping for Kim. That, with one exception, led to interesting places.

"Who is it?" he asked. "Drakken? Duff Killigan? Adrena Lynn?"

Kim shook her head. "No. I wish it was though." she said. "It's B3S."

Wade's jaw dropped wide open and he looked at her as if she had asked him if she could bear his child. "Kim, I respect you and all, but, _are you out of your frakking mind?_" he asked. "Their security is beyond state of the art!" he he continued, his eyes showing his fear. "I don't want the Prometheus program targeting me!"

Kim hurriedly shook her head. "No, Wade, nothing like that." she said. "I want to know their history. They're not human, but they were born that way." she continued. "And I want to know how they got that way. If I'm going to have to deal with them, I want to know all that I can about them."

Wade gaped at her for a few moments, then composed himself before replying. "Okay." he said. "Let me get this straight: You want me," he asked, pointing to himself "to look up the past of two of the most dangerous and unpredictable men on the planet?" he finished.

Kim nodded. "Yes." she said.

"And just to make sure I understand you, you do **not want **me to hack into their servers or go looking for their current whereabouts?"

Kim nodded again. "Yes." she repeated. "If I wanted to know where they were, all I'd have to do is follow the chaos."

Wade nodded. "That's true." he said. "They do attract chaos like a dead horse draws flies."

Kim rolled her eyes at that. She had experienced that chaos first hand several times already. After their latest encounter, on the way out of town, the insane duo had managed to get into a firefight and car chase with a station wagon full of nuns.

"That's for sure." she said. "Anyways, how soon till you think you can get something?" she asked.

Wade shrugged. "Dunno." he said. "These guys are good at covering their tracks. The chaos and slapstick are easy to pinpoint, but they don't leave a paper trail. That's gonna make it a bit tough to find out what they were doing in between." he added. "It might take a couple of hours, might take a couple of days."

'Okay." Kim answered. "If anybody can do it, its you." she said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kim." Wade said. "Talk to ya later."

"Later." Kim said before breaking the connection.

Stretching, Kim then called up her browser. Staring at the Google logo for a few moments, she decided the best place to search for info on B3S wouldn't be with Google. It'd be on that one website Ron was always talking about going on -from his descriptions of it, the people on that site would know about a pair of maniacs like B3S.

Entering into the address bar, she waited a few moments until it came up. Once it was loaded she took a moment to familiarize herself with the layout of the site, then entered B3S into the search bar and hit 'enter'.

"Lets see what you got." she said as she waited for her search results.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.

Authors Note: Hi! It's me, Zombie Boy here. Just so you know, if you're interested, you might want to take a look at IsraelBauman's Code: Impossible. It takes place during team Possibles spring break, and contains among other interesting things:

-Several people who are major pain's in the Umbrella Corporations butt!

-Several of the Umbrella Corporations fine products!

-A cameo appearance by Sargent Evans!

-Multiple appearances by two drunken madmen!

-And much, much, much, more!

Be the first and read it today!

passes out in a forest of beer cans and whiskey bottles


	13. Chapter 13

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_God is in his heaven. All is right with the world."_

NERV motto.

Chapter Thirteen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim woke up late that morning, having been up rather late the night before surfing the net and pouring over the info that Wade had managed to dig up about B3S. Kim had read some rumors in the net that said that they had been involved in a UN project in Tokyo, which didn't make any sense to her.

For one thing, from all accounts she had read, they had absolutely no use for the UN, saying it was an organization of corrupt kleptocrats -and had backed up those statements by waffling the Secretary General, then set off something called a 'chicken generator' during the General Assembly.

So, given their dispositions towards the body, why would they work for them? Kim had voiced that to Wade, and he said he was looking into it.

At that point, she had realized that she couldn't keep her eyes open, and had slogged off to bed.

So, at going on noon, Kim had awoken and trudged downstairs. When she had gotten into the kitchen, there was a note from her mother telling her that her breakfast was in the fridge, and the coffee pot was plugged in and ready to go, all she had to do was turn it on.

So she had turned on the pot, waited for it to brew up a pot, and then had sat down to eat breakfast. She was pondering the toaster fragments in the wall while sipping her second cup of coffee when the Kimmunicator chimed.

"Hey Wade." she said when she as she answered. "Whats up?"

"I got someone for you to talk to." the boy tech genius answered. "A Colonel Katsuragi, of the JSDF. I know she had some close contact with them."

"Really?" Kim asked after taking a sip of her coffee. "How so?"

Wade smirked. "You're gonna love this." he said. "Her name came up in three hundred and seventy -two separate insurance claims involving two Caucasian men."

Kim's eyebrows shot up. "Insurance claims? _Three hundred and seventy -two of them_?"she asked. "You're kidding, right?"

Wade shook his head. "Nope." he answered glibly. "Auto, property, medical... one guy claimed that the big one beat him half to death with his own walking stick, if you can believe that."

Kim winced. "I can." she said. " I saw the big one shoot Motor Ed in the knee and then beat him half to death with a pair of brass knuckles."

Wade grimaced. "Okay then..." he said. "Anyways, if you want to talk to her, I can scramble up some transportation for you and Ron."

Kim nodded. "Okay." she said. "By the way, where is he, anyways?"

Wade clicked his mouse a few times and then drummed his fingers for a moment as the tracking program booted up and located Ron.

"He's in..." Wade said, leaning in close to the monitor. " Daytona Beach, Florida?" he asked incredulously. "What's he doing there?"

Kim ground her teeth and put her coffee cup down. "He's with Shego, Wade." she told him. "I'll get in contact with him and let him know the sitch."

"Okay." Wade said. "I'll beep you when I have everything arranged."

"You rock, Wade."

"Thanks. Talk to you later." Wade said before breaking the connection.

Kim watched the screen of her Kimmunicator go black, and then sighed. If Ron was in a notorious party spot like Daytona Beach, with Shego, she was pretty sure what they were doing or had been doing.

Either way, she wasn't going to like this call.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The call came in at five in the evening, on the sat phone that Captain Bernadette kept in his quarters out of habit. Putting down his beer, he arched an eyebrow at the device and wondered who would be calling him at _that _number.

Giving the matter of who could be calling a Gallic shrug, he put down his drink and answered.

"Allo?" he asked.

"Capitan Bernadette?" the voice on the other end asked. It was young, cultured, and definitely Spanish -it also reminded Pip of someone, but he couldn't place who.

"Oui, this is he." Pip answered. "May I ask who is calling?"

"I am Senor Senor Junior." the voice on the other end replied. "You've worked for my father?"

Pip nodded and lit himself a cigarette. "Oui, I have." he said. Now he remembered who the voice reminded him of- the boys father. "May I ask why you are calling?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you were available to take a job I have for you." Junior said. "I need you to take care of something for me."

Pip rolled his eye as he took a drag on his cigarette. Senor Senor Sr was a clever, brilliant, crafty man. And his son, from what he had seen, was a preening, self absorbed, idiot.

"I'm sorry, but zee Wild Geese are currently on assignment, so I vill have to decline your offer-" he started to say, but Junior cut him off.

"I'll pay you quadruple your high risk rate." he offered.

Pip nearly swallowed his cigarette. Junior may have been a preening, self absorbed, idiot, but he was a _rich, _preening, self absorbed, idiot. And four times their high risk rate was a _lot _of money. But damn him, they had already taken a contract and they were not going to break it, come hell or high water.

"Unfortunately, I still cannot take it." Pip said. "However, zere iz a man who I know vould be able to assist you... he iz an old comrade of mine from the Legion."

"And his name?" Junior asked.

"Heez name iz Fritz Kronnig." Pip answered.

"Is he any good?" Junior asked.

"Very good." Pip answered. "I can give you hiz number if you want."

"Thank you." Junior said.

Pip then gave the boy Fritz's number and then hung up. Taking another drag off of his cigarette he leaned back and let his mid wander back to what he was thinking about before he had been interrupted by the phone: Seras Victoria's ass, and what she could be wearing underneath that miniskirt of hers.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scrolling through the contact list on her Kimmunicator, Kim selected Ron's name and pressed the call button. The dialing graphic for flashed several seconds, then the screen lit up as Ron's Kimmunicator picked up.

"Bonjour princesse. Diable voulez-vous ?" _"Hello Princess. What the hell do you want?" _ Shego's voice said as the screen resolved into a shot of a ceiling, half obscured by the underside of a lampshade.

Kim winced and rubbed her temples in irritation. "Shego..." she growled. "Where is Ron, and why are you answering his Kimmunicator?" she asked.

Shego groaned in irritation and muttered under her breath in something that sounded to Kim like Vietnamese, then the camera shook and swung around to show her. "Well, Princess, to answer your firstquestion, he's lying right next to me." she said, sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face. "And to answer your second question, he's sleeping off getting thoroughly hammered last night and we-"

Kim rolled her eyes and glared at Shego. "I really don't want to hear about you and Ron having sex last night..." she said.

Shego gave Kim a death glare. "Princess, just what the hell are you smoking?" she asked. "I can assure you, the last thing we did last night was the nasty."

Kim scowled at Shego. "Really?" she asked. "Then explain your lack of a shirt."

"Huh?" was Shegos response, arching an eyebrow and looking down at herself. "Oh, yeah. That." she said, pulling the covers up over herself. "I puked up all over myself after one too many tequila shots."

"You and Ron were _drinking_?" asked Kim in a slightly disgusted tone.

Shego growled in irritation. "Don't play the moral high and mighty card with me, Princess." she said. "We were celebrating-"

"Celebrating_ what?_" Kim interrupted.

Shego gritted her teeth and rubbed her head. "I have a very bad hang over, Princess, don't interrupt." she said. "As I was saying, we were celebrating. An old lady got her purse snatched and Ron chased the snatcher down, and the old lady's family was here, and they were so grateful that they insisted on throwing a party in our honor." she continued. "That clear things up for you?"

"Yes." Kim ground out. "Thank you for clearing that up for me. Now could you please put Ron on the line?"

Shego glanced to her right for a moment, then back at the camera. "Uhh, he's indisposed at the moment..." she said.

Kim groaned in irritation and rolled her eyes. "Indisposed?" she asked.

"He's passed out drunk." Shego said. "He really got into the peppermint schnapps last night." she added, which was followed by a groan from off screen. "Ah, hold on, he's awake."

Kim watched as Shego leaned over and shook Ron and talked to him a low voice for a few moments. He groaned again and the camera shook and swung around as Shego handed the Kimmunicator to Ron.

"Hey, KP." Ron said in a hoarse voice. "Whats up?"

"I decided to look into the morons past." Kim answered. "And Wade got a lead."

"And we're going to check it out." Ron said.

"Yep." Kim said. "If you aren't doing anything, that is..."

Ron rubbed his eyes. "Nah, we didn't have anything planned."

"Okay." Kim said. "I'll let Wade know, and he can arrange transport back to Middleton-"

"I can fly him back." Shego said from off camera. "I got my hovercraft back yesterday."

"Never mind then." Kim said. "Anyways, once you get back we can get going..."

"Okay." Ron said. "You think we could swing by Middleton General when I get back?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Kim said. "Why?"

Ron held up his right hand so it was in view of the camera. "I want to have your mom take care of something." he said. "My tracking chip, to be specific."

"You want to take it out?" Kim asked, somewhat surprised. "Why?"

"I don't know about you, KP, but I didn't enjoy getting teleported stark naked into your brothers bedroom with my girlfriend." Ron said in a deadpan tone.

_That _comment made Kim blush furiously as the memories of the incident came to fore. "Ahh... yeah." she said, suddenly feeling very warm. "Probably a good idea."

"Yeah." agreed Ron with a nod.

"Hey, nice shade of pink there, Princess." Shego said, leaning over to take a look at Kim. "You thinking a certain someone's little buddy?"

"Shego!" Ron said as Kim went a shade of red that rivaled her hair.

'I-I'll see you when you get back." Kim said hurriedly. "Bye!" she added before hanging up.

Putting the Kimmunicator down, Kim sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "Oh god..." she said to herself.

Glancing up at the clock, Kim ran the numbers in her head, and figured she could get in a quick cold shower.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Senor Senor Junior watched as the hovercraft lifted up off of the top of the parking garage and cloaked itself. Sipping his drink, Senor Senor Junior sipped his drink and leaned back in his chair.

Putting his drink down, he reflected that of all the things he had expected to find, Shego was not one of them. He had been drug here by his father, who was conducting some business deals here. Junior hadn't had the faintest clue of what his father had been babbling on about, instead occupying himself by slumming it with the common people who had congregated here.

He had been coming back from the pool, thinking about getting ready to go clubbing, when his BlackBerry had rang. Looking at the display, he had seen he had an e-mail. Not recognizing the sender, he had opened it and saw that it was a video.

Wonder who his mystery sender was, and why they were sending him a video, he pressed play and watched.

The screen was black for a few moments, then it showed a window, to what looked like a hotel. Junior wondered what this was all about, then the camera zoomed in on the window. As it zoomed in, he saw that there were two figures rolling around on the bed.

He was about to turn it off and chalk it up to just a random pervert when the camera had zoomed in even closer and he saw who the woman was: Shego. That had stopped Junior dead in his tacks at this point, and he had just watched.

The man she was with had seemed familiar, then he realized with a start that it was Ron Stoppable, sidekick to Kim Possible. That had infuriated him. The thought of that inept, no account, bumbling, do gooder sleeping with _his _woman had made him see red.

Junior was just about to go storming off and gather a few of his fathers men when the video had cut out and a synthetic voice had came on, saying that if he wanted to know more to simply reply to the e-mail.

His reply had simply been to type the word 'yes' and send it. Ten minutes after he had sent the reply, he got another message, this one containing instructions on where to go for a meeting.

So now here he was, sitting at a sidewalk cafe, rubbing elbows with the lower classes, sipping a margarita and waiting for his mystery man to show up.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a girl said in accented English.

Junior looked up to see an Asian woman standing in front front of him. She was slender, about 5' 2", had long black hair, and the floral print minidress she was wearing showed she was in _excellent _shape.

Junior flashed her a charming smile. He may have been lusting after Shego, but he could always appreciate a pretty girl.

"I'm afraid it is." he said, regretting that her eyes were hidden by the very fashionable pair of sunglasses that she had on. "I'm waiting for s gentleman that I have business with."

The corner of the girls mouth quirked into a slight smile. "What a coincidence. " she said. "I'm waiting for a gentleman as well."

"He is a very lucky man, then, if he is meeting an exquisite beauty such as yourself." Junior answered, seeing himself reflected in the lenses of the girls sunglasses.

The girl nodded. "he certainly is." she said. "But he is not the gentleman I would rather be with."

junior put his hand over his heart in mock sorrow. "How tragic." he said.

The girl clasped her hands in front of her, echoing his mock sorrow. "Very tragic." she said. "For the man I would be with is seeing another woman, one with green skin."

Juniors face went slack for several seconds, then broke out into a sly smile. "I see." he said. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you, Mr. Senor." the girl said as she sat down.

And as she sat down, Junior could see that she _was _a girl, no more than eighteen at most, more like sixteen or seventeen. Which explained her interest in Shego and Mr. Stoppable- she wanted Stoppable.

"You're welcome." he said. "Tell me, miss..." he trailed off

"Eguchi." she answered.

Junior nodded his head in thanks. "Eguchi, why do you have interest in..._them?"_ he asked.

Miss Eguchi gave him a demure smile as she signaled to a waiter. "You could say that I have a vested interest in Mr Stoppables future." she said. "And I heard that you have a vested interest in the his other half."

"Oh?" Junior asked, arching an eyebrow. "And where did you hear that?"

"From her mouth." Eguchi answered, of course neglecting to add that in the next breath Shego had called him 'that fucking moron'.

"I see." Junior said. "So what are you offering?"

"I can break them up." Eguchi offered.

Junior chuckled as the waiter came over. He waited until after Eguchi had ordered and the waiter had left before he spoke.

"I already have a plan to make her mine." he said. 'Of what use could you be?" he asked.

Eguchi leaned forwards towards him. "I can get you information." she said. "Information that could help your plan go smoothly."

Junior cocked his head to one side. "Like what?" he asked.

Eguchi took a piece of paper out of her purse. "I imagine you're planning on forcing her to go with you, so imagine of her powers were neutralized, it would make it a lot easier." she said. "Here's a man who can help you with that." she added, sliding the paper over to him.

Junior picked up the paper and looked at it. Written on it was a single word, 'Aviarious." Tucking the slip of paper into a shirt pocket, he looked over the tops of his sunglasses at Miss Eguchi.

"Tell me more." he said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron opened his eyes and let out a low sigh. Lifting up his right hand, he flexed his fingers and looked at the white square of the adhesive bandage that was stuck on the back of his hand. Clenching his fingers in a loose fist, he picked at the corner of the bandage with his left hand and worked it loose.

Beside him, he could hear Kim stir as she woke up from the nap she had been taking.

"Ron!" she hissed quietly. "Don't pick at it! Mom said you could rip the stitches!"

"Trust me, KP." Ron said as he pulled bandage back. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem." he added, showing Kim his hand.

Kim gaped. Where there had been three neat stitches and an angry red laceration from where her mother had pulled out the tracking chip, there were now instead three neat stitches and a nearly healed scar.

"How..." Kim asked, then it dawned on her. "MMP." she said.

Ron nodded. "Yep." he said. "Sensei told me on how to use it's healing powers when I was at the school, and I figured the best way to learn how to use it is to use it on little nicks and cuts."

Kim nodded approvingly. "Nice." she said. "Makes sense too."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ron said. "I used it after you called to take care of Shego and I's hangovers."

"Really." Kim said, looking at Ron. "Tell me, could you use it on me when I start cramping..."

Ron shook his head. "Nope." he answered. "Shego already asked me about that." he added. "Natural body function."

"Crap." Kim said sitting back in her seat. "Looks like I gotta stick with Midol and chocolate."

"Looks like." Ron said, desperately wanting to change the subject from the one that guys absolutely did **not **want to talk about. "Anyways, you said this colonel lives in Tokyo?" he asked.

Kim nodded. "Yeah." she said holding up the Kimmunicator. "One of the outlying districts. Wade gave us directions from the airport." she added as she pressed a button and a map came up on the screen.

"Oh." Ron said, looking at the map. "Did he say how we're going to be getting there?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kim said. "He said he was procuring us a vehicle."

"Good." Ron said. "Because according to that map, we're not taking any trains."

"I asked him about that." Kim said. "He said that we'd probably do better with a vehicle rather than on public transport."

Ron nodded in approval. He'd been on the trains, and if it hadn't been for the Yamanuchi, he'd have been lost in seconds.

"Huh." he said. "We're going through Nerima..."

"That name sounds familiar." Kim said. "Wasn't that the place where you took a photo of that redheaded girl?"

"Uh -huh." Ron said as the pilot came on over the intercom. "Hey, we're gonna be landing."

"About time." Kim said. "I was losing feeling in my butt."

Thirty minutes later, they were on the ground and disembarking from the plane. As they were leaving the gantry and entering the airport proper Kim spotted a man in a charcoal gray business suit, holding a sign reading "Team Possible."

Nudging Ron in the ribs to get his attention, she pointed out the man and they headed towards him.

'Excuse me, you were expecting us?" Kim asked as they approached.

"Ah, yes I am." the man said in excellent English as he extended his hand. "I'm Heiji Himanura, from Suzuki. Your friend Mr Load called our offices and asked if we could provide transport."

"Oh, thank you." Kim said shaking his hand.

"It's no trouble." Mr Himanura said, offering his hand to Ron, who took it. "It's the least we could do after you saved our largest North American factory from those giant ducks."

"It's all part of the job.' Kim said. "Ah, I hate to be rude, but we're kind of on a schedule..."

"Of course." Mr Himanura said, slapping his hands together. "Follow me please."

They followed Mr Himanura through the crowds milling about the airport and outside. He led them to the curb, where there were two men standing in front of a motorcycle.

"Your friend Mr Load mentioned that sometimes, in your line of work, situations arise where you might need something with some performance, so we figured this would be most appropriate." Mr Himanura said as the two men stepped aside to reveal the motorcycle, a brand new GSX-1300R, also known as the Hayabusa.

"It's.." Kim started to say but Ron interrupted her.

"Perfect." Ron said, hopping on the bike. "Thank you Mr Himanura."

"You're welcome, Mr Stoppable." Mr Himanura answered. "Enjoy it with our thanks."

'Oh, we will." Ron said with a gleeful grin. "C'mon, Kim, get on." Ron said, tossing her a helmet. "It won't bite."

Rolling her eyes at Ron's enthusiasm, Kim gathered up her hair and then put the helmet on, then tucked it up underneath it so it wouldn't get blown all over. Then, remembering to hitch up the back of her pants, she climbed onto the back of the bike as Ron started it up.

"You ready?" Ron asked Kim as he brought up the kickstand.

"Yeah." Kim answered, muttering under her breath "I think."

"Okay, hold on tight." Ron said.

Revving the throttle, Ron popped the clutch and peeled out, Kim's scream fading into the distance. Mr Himanura watched them go and smiled to himself- he remembered when he used to do that to his girlfriends.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, tell me why we are doing this again?" Shego asked as they skimmed along the surface of the sea, fifty feet above the waves. "Why are we going to Japan?"

Drakken looked up from a science journal he had been reading. "I told you, Shego, we're going to pick up-"

"Steal you mean.' Shego interrupted.

Drakken growled in irritation. "No, pick up." he corrected. "There is going to be no stealing this time. I purchased this equipment through a front company.'

Shego turned around and gave him an odd look. "Since when do you purchase stuff?" she asked. "You usually just have me steal it."

"True." Drakken replied. "However, in this case, there are several factors that precluded us doing that." he continued. "For one, your boyfriends little black pajama clad friends. I have no desire to wake up dead."

"Okay..." Shego said. "So, if you're buying it, why the hell do you need me? I thought you said that you wouldn't be needing me for anything."

"You know the area _slightly _better than I do, that's why." Drakken replied. "And this opportunity just came up suddenly. If I had known that this was going to happen, I would have told you."

"Well, that certainly makes me feel better." Shego said, the sarcasm nearly leaving scorch marks. "You know, I was going to crack open a bottle of '96 red when you called."

"Less complaining, more flying." Drakken snapped. "I'm trying to plan for what I'm going to do with the equipment."

"Thbbt!" was Shegos response as she went back to the controls.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is it?" Ron asked, looking up at the apartment building looming above them.

"Yeah, according to Wade's directions." Kim answered, looking at the Kimmunicator's display.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked. "'Cause this don't look a building that a Colonel would live in." he added, nodding at the building.

Kim looked up and saw what he was getting at. The building was old, run down, verging on dilapidated. Looking back down at the Kimmunicator to double check, Kim saw that this was indeed the building, and sighed.

"Well, I trust Wade's directions." Kim said. "Lets go."

Slinging his helmet over his shoulder, Ron followed her into the buildings foyer. The first thing they noticed was that the security door was busted, that and the elevator was out of order.

'What floor does she live on again?"Ron asked, looking at the out of order sign.

Kim checked her Kimmunicator. "The tenth." she answered.

Ron sighed. "Of course." he said. "Stairs it is."

Once they got inside the stairwell they both paused for a moment and looked at the shaft that was looming above them.

"Y'know..." Kim said. "I just realized, ten floors is a _lot _of stairs."

"Yeah." Ron said, nodding in agreement.

"Good thing we have ways around that." Kim said, drawing her grapple gun.

"Yep." Ron agreed, summoning the Lotus Blade.

With that, Kim counted up ten floors, aimed, and fired her grapple gun while Ron simply transformed the Blade into a staff. While Kim winched herself up using the grapple, Ron simply extended the staff and rode it up like a makeshift elevator.

"You think we're getting lazy?" Kim asked as she hooked the grapple gun back onto her belt.

"Nah." Ron answered with a shake of his head. "Just practical."

"Okay." Kim said. "Just checking."

Stepping out of the stairwell, they found themselves at a 't' intersection of three hallways. Kim checked the Kimmunicator again. "Okay... she lives in number 215, which, according to the Kimmunicator, is...that way." she said, pointing to her left.

"Okay..." Ron said, looking down the hallway.

The hallway in question was poorly lit, there were water stains on the ceiling, the carpet was threadbare, stained and coming up in places, plus there was a white domesticated duck walking down it wearing Coke bottle glasses.

Kim and Ron looked at the duck, then at each other, then shrugged. They were looking into the past of B3S- they were expecting some strangeness.

Walking down the hall, Kim counted off door numbers to herself as Ron eyed some of the more questionable stains on the carpet. As they passed the duck, it quacked and nodded at Ron, who, not knowing what else to do, returned it.

"Here it is." Kim said, stopping at the correct door. "Number two -fifteen."

The door in question was a heavy steel door, with the number 215 painted on it, with a sign in kanji beneath it.

'I wonder what that says?" Kim asked, pointing to a section painted in red lettering.

Ron glanced at it and shrugged. "Beats me." he said, returning his attention to the duck, who had stopped at a door and was pecking it with its beak. "I can speak Japanese, I cant read it."

"Oh." Kim said, and rang the doorbell.

From inside someone said something in Japanese, and then there were the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. The duck on the other hand, pecked at the door again and quacked twice. The lock got thrown and the door opened to reveal a woman of about thirty, in shorts and a tank top, holding a can of beer.

Down the hall, the door the duck was opened by a woman in a lavender pantsuit. She said something to the duck as it waddled through the door.

She started to say something in Japanese, but stopped and switched to English when she saw who she was talking to.

"May I help you?" she asked fluently.

Kim nodded. "Ah, yes." she said, taking a printout from her pocket and unfolding it. "Are you Colonel Misato Katsuragi?"

The woman nodded warily. "And you are?" she asked.

"I'm Kim Possible." Kim said, introducing herself. "And this is my partner Ron Stoppable." she added, nudging Ron and jarring him from pondering the duck.

Katsuragi's face brightened at the introduction. "Ahh..." she said. "And what can I do for a couple of teen heroes such as yourselves?" she asked.

"I as wondering what you could tell us about these two men." Kim asked, handing the printout to Katsuragi.

Katsuragi took one look at the printout and her reaction was immediate. She screamed like a banshee, crushed the can of beer in her hands, spraying it in Kims face, kicked Ron in the gut, then slammed Kim up against the door frame and shoved a pistol under her jaw.

"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" she screamed. "DID THEY SEND YOU?!"

Kim shook her head an tried to blink the alcohol out of her vision. "N-no!" she said. "Nobody sent us. We're just looking into their past."

"BULLSHIT!" was Katsuragi's response.

Looking out into the hall, she glanced up and down it to make sure that it was clear, then shoved the two teens inside. Slamming the door behind her she trained the gun on both of them.

"Okay." she said. "Hands on the back of your head, on your knees, feet crossed at the ankles."

'But-" Kim started to say.

"Do it." Katsuragi said, cocking her pistol.

Both teens complied, watching as Katsuragi came in and got another beer out of the fridge, her gun never leaving them. Taking a sip from her beer, she sat down on a stool facing them and cleared her throat.

"Okay then." she said. "I'll ask you again: Did those two morons send you?" she asked.

Kim shook her head. "No." she said. "After shooting me in the face with a waffle, there is very little I'd do for them."

Katsuragi got a puzzled look on her face. "Shooting waffles... thats a new one."

"Yeah, out of some sort of cannon cobbled together out of junk." Ron added.

Katsuragi shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh great. Now the big one has a waffle cannon. And I thought the ZPE cannon was bad..."

"What?" both teens asked.

Katsuragi looked at both teens. "You two really are looking into their past, aren't you?" she asked. Getting nods from both of them, she decocked her pistol and put the safety on. "Okay, I believe you." she said.

'So does that mean we can stop kneeling on the floor now?" Ron asked.

Kim rolled her eyes and Katsuragi laughed.

"Yeah, you can get up." she said. "So what are you two looking for?" she asked.

"You know that they've been enhanced, right?" Kim asked as she got up. Katsuragi nodded as she drank from her beer. "We were wondering if you knew how they got them."

Katsuragi arched an eyebrow as she looked at Kim over her beer can. Chugging the rest of it, she sighed and tossed the empty onto a bin overflowing with empties.

"Yeah, at least for one of them." she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "The big one got his enhancement nanomachines, or something like that."

Ron got a puzzled look on his face while Kim looked...curious. "That's some awfully sophisticated nanotechnology, considering what he's able to do." she said. "Where did he get it?"

Katsuragi rolled her eyes. "That drunk idiot crashed his APC into an underground lab that was developing the stuff." she said.

"He was driving drunk?" asked Ron.

Katsuragi snorted. "Of course." she said. "It was his day off, and he was making a run to the liquor store. Anyways, big moron is drunk off his ass, misses a turn and plows right into the building." she continued. "He staggers out, runs into one of the guards, and in the ensuing brawl he manages to get himself dosed- and he said that there was something off about that guard, too."

"How so?"Kim asked.

"He said he put six .500 Smith rounds into the guy, and he got back up and threw him ass over teakettle." Katsuragi replied. "So anyways, Chris being Chris, he always has a fascinating variety of weapons on hand, he grabs a flamethrower and fries the guy. Then, while the lab starts to burn, he loots the place of all the equipment he could get his hands on, and gets the hell out of there." she said, getting up and heading to the fridge. "So he heads back to his apartment, grabs a bottle of whiskey and one of his assistants, and promptly forgot about the whole incident."

"So what happened then?" Kim asked, crossing her legs.

"Fast forwards a month later." Katsuragi said. "Yearly physicals. The tech who was analyzing his blood sample nearly shit himself when he took a look at it. The doc shows Chris, he recognizes what it is, gets an idea and runs down to check on that equipment he stole. The next thing we know, he's figured out how to program the stuff and he's become an even bigger maniac." she continued, taking out another beer. Opening it, she took a swig. "That, and he started chain smoking those cigars of his."

Kim and Katsuragi both made a face at that. "What about Andrew?" Kim asked. "How did he get enhanced?" she asked.

Katsuragi shrugged. "He didn't, as far as I know." she answered. "When those two left, only Chris was enhanced. If you want to know about him, your best bet is to check out the next place they worked."

"Which is?" Kim asked, taking out her Kimmunicator.

"Some place in England." Katsuragi answered. "I got the address around here somewhere- I'll get it for ya."

"Thank you." Kim said as Katsuragi went over to her desk.

"I have a question." Ron asked.

"Shoot." Katsuragi said, bending over her desk an rummaging through her Rolodex.

"Whats with that duck that lives a couple of doors down?" Ron asked, getting an odd look from Kim. "Y'know, the one with glasses?"

"Oh." Katsuragi said, finding the entry she needed. "That's Mousse. He lives there with his girlfriend Shampoo." she explained. "They're Chinese, so don't ask about their names."

"Oo-kay..." Ron said "And the fact a duck has a girlfriend doesn't bother you?"

Katsuragi snapped her fingers as she straightened up with the card. "Oohh, _that_." she said. "He has a curse- he turns into a duck whenever he gets hit with cold water." she added as she walked over to Kim. "Here's the address."

"Thanks." Kim said, entering it into her Kimmunicator. "Thank you for your time, Colonel." she added as she and Ron got to their feet. "And sorry if we brought up any bad memories."

"It's okay." Katsuragi said as they walked to the door. "When they blow up, set on fire, disassemble, or other wise destroy your car on the average of once a week, you get a little... twitchy."

"Ookay..." Kim said. "Anyways, thanks for time." she added, stepping out into the hall.

"It was my pleasure." Katsuragi said before she shut her door.

"So now what, KP?" Ron asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well..." Kim said, looking down at her Kimmunicator. "I'm gonna contact Wade and have him arrange transport and look up all the info he can about this address." she added, right as the Kimmunicator started chiming.

Ron looked at the Kimmunicator with an arched eyebrow. "Man, Wade _is _good." he said.

Kim rolled her eyes and pressed the talk button on the Kimmunicator. "Hi Wade." she said. "Whats the sitch?" she asked.

"Drakken." Wade answered. "He was spotted moving some equipment into a lair ten minutes ago."

Kim and Ron looked at each other, then back to Wade. "We're on it." they said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron gunned the throttle, and Kim screamed as they rocketed forwards the sloping flatbed trailer that he was going to use as a ramp to launch themselves over the fence surrounding Drakkens lair. Just before they hit the ramp Kim closed her eyes and held onto Ron for dear life.

She felt the 'thump' as the bike hit the ramp, then there was weightlessness as the bikes engine wound up into a scream before Ron let off the throttle. It seemed like they hung in space for an eternity before gravity kicked in, but then they were falling, and heartbeat later they landed with a bone jarring crash.

She felt them wobble for a second and she thought they were going to crash, but Ron recovered and power slid them to a stop. She sat there for several seconds, holding onto Ron and trying to get her heart restarted, finally succeeding when he put the kickstand down.

Flipping up his helmet visor, Ron looked back at Kim. "See? I told ya it could do it." he said.

Kims response was to double up her fist and hit him.

"Ow!" Ron said, flinching away from the blow. "What was that for?"

"For trying to give me a heart attack!" Kim snapped. Getting off the bike, she removed her helmet and looked up at the lair, which was hidden in a hillside behind an office building. "So, anyways, where do think the AC ducts are?"

"How about the office building?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at the office building for a few moments, then nodded her head. "Yeah... That actually would be a good place to hide them- they'd blend in." she said as Ron got off the bike. "The hard part is gonna be finding it."

Ron nodded, then thought of something. Pulling his Kimmunicator out, he took a look at the satellite photos Wade had given the as part of their briefing. Zooming in on the building, he highlighted an area at the back.

"Why don't we check out the building's backup generator?" he suggested.

"Good idea." Kim said. "I can use the sonogram attachment that Wade came up with for the Kimmunicator."

Ron gave Kim an odd look as they started to jog around to the back of the building. "Sonogram attachment?" he asked.

"It's just like what doctors use to check on a developing fetus, except it's the size of a small flash light and takes 3-D images." Kim explained. "And it uses sonar, which is whole hell of lot less of a hassle than x-rays."

"Okay." Ron said as the fence surrounding the generator came into view. As they stopped at the base of the fence he looked up and noted the concertina wire strung across the top "Huh. I don't think they want us coming in here." he said, summoning the Lotus Blade.

"You don't say." Kim said, drawing her grapple gun.

Fifteen seconds later they were over the fence, no worse for the wear. Putting away their devices and mystical artifacts, they fanned out, looking for the vents. Kim went behind the generator, where there was a two and a half foot gap between the generator and the fence and started running the sonogram attachment.

Ron, on the other hand, lacking sophisticated scanning equipment, instead relied on the senses he was born with, the techniques taught him by the Yamanuchi, and the experience gathered from being Kim's sidekick.

He found the exhaust vent after about five minutes searching. It was incorporated into the base of the generator, and was about ten inches high and three feet long. Much too small to crawl through, but quite capable of doing it's job.

"Hey, KP, I found the exhaust vent." Ron said, going around to the back of the generator. "It's too small to crawl through though."

"Oh." Kim said, looking back at Ron. "Good thing I found the duct." she added, rapping on the concrete with her knuckles. "It's under here, with about four inches of concrete on top of it. My lipstick laser cant cut that."

With a _'sching'_ and a flash of blue, Ron summoned the Lotus Blade. "Not a problem, KP." he said. "Just step back and let the Mystical Monkey Master work."

Kim smiled and stepped back to give him room to work. All it took was four quick strokes of his blade and a bit of prying, and he had a nice sized hole cut into the duct. Releasing the Blade he nodded to Kim.

"After you." he said.

"Thank you." Kim answered, and climbed down into the hole, followed by Ron.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sitting at the security station with her feet up on the console, Shego looked at the ice cream ad and suddenly remembered that she hadn't made her mother's homemade butterscotch in ages, and she wondered how Ron would like it. Ron and butterscotch...

Shegos eyes glazed over and she giggled a giggle, that if Ron had been around to hear it, would have made him a touch nervous. But he wasn't there, but he _was _in the lair, as evidenced when the alarms started beeping.

Jolted out of her reverie, Shego dropped her magazine to the floor and pressed a button that had begun to flash as the intercom crackled to life.

"Shego! What's going on?" Drakkens voice demanded.

'We got an intruder." Shego answered, punching up a security camera feed. "Guess who?"

"ARRRRGH!" was Drakken's response. "I'm not even doing anything and she shows up? Dammit, she's worse than my mother!"

Shego snickered as she took a look at the lair schematics and figured out where they would most likely be coming out of the ducts. "Where you at, Doc?" she asked.

"The kitchen!" Drakken snapped. "Why do you ask?"

"They're heading towards the main control room.' Shego answered.

"THE MAIN CONTROL ROOM!?" Drakken screamed. "SHEGO! GET IN THERE AND STOP THE BUFFOON BEFORE HE BLOWS THE PLACE UP!"

"Okay!" Shego said, suddenly happy with the prospect of time with the boyfriend. "If you want to avoid the Princess, take B corridor to the hanger. I'll meet you there."

"I can handle the cheerleader." Drakken snapped. "You take care of your boyfriend."

Shego arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Yes!" snapped Drakken. "Now do as I say!"

Shego thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay." she said, then bolted from the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Ron..." Kim said as she crawled through the HVAC ducts. "I was thinking that when we get inside the lair, you could handle Shego and I go stop whatever Drakken is up to."

"Huh-Ow!" Ron said, looking up in surprise and banging his head on the top of the duct. "Why the change of pace KP?" he asked.

Ahead of Ron, Kim gritted her teeth as she crawled along. "Because she's your girlfriend, and you did make me promise not to fight her." she answered. "That, and I _really _do not want to have her needling me nonstop."

"Oh, right..." Ron said sheepishly. "I forgot about that." he added. "Anyways, sure, I think I can distract her while you take care of Drakken."

"Thanks Ron." Kim said as a grate came up. "I think we're over the control room. Shego's bound to be in there. You drop in and take care of her, I'll go find some other place to make an entrance."

"Okay." Ron said. "Good luck."

"You too KP." Ron answered, stopping at the grate.

Lifting the grate, Ron shoved it aside as Kim disappeared down the duct. Taking a quick look around, he saw that the coast was clear and dropped down into the lair. The second after he landed, he heard one of the doors to the control room open and some very familiar footsteps enter.

"Hey Shego." he said, turning around to face his girlfriend.

"Hey Ron." she answered as she walked towards him, holding something behind her back. "Me and Doctor D knew you two were coming."

Ron blinked in surprise. "Really?" he asked. "How?"

Shego smiled and shrugged. "Whoever owns this rent-a-lair put sensors in the ductwork." she answered. "The blue man sent me off to stop you before you blew the place up."

"Huh." Ron said. "What a coincidence. Kim told me to deal with you while she stopped whatever Drakken was up to."

"Huh." Shego said in surprise. "She's in for a disappointment. We weren't up to anything. All Drakken's been doing is testing some lab equipment he bought before he put it into one of his own lairs."

"Well, that's anti-climatic." Ron said, putting his hands in his pockets. "So, ah, how were you going to, uh, stop me?" he asked.

Shego gave him a 'fox smile' and leaned in close to him. "Well, since you asked..." she said. "I've been a bit naughty..."

"I see..." Ron said with a slow nod.

"And I need to be punished." Shego continued, taking her hands from out behind her back and putting a leather paddle into Rons hands. "_Badly._"

"Ahh..." as Ron's response, looking down at the paddle and then glancing around at the control room. "This is... kind of... well..."

Shego, guessing what Ron was getting at, pointed to a door. "There's a private office through there." she said helpfully.

"Great!" was Rons response.

Grabbing her by the wrist, Ron dragged her off to the office.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crawling along the duct, Kim stopped when she thought she heard voices. Listening for a second, she grinned slightly when she recognized who it was: Drakken.

Resuming her crawling, she followed the muttering until she reached a grate. Lifting it up, she looked down and saw Drakken, minus his lab coat and a shirt, rummaging through a crate.

"_Eeewww...Old man without a shirt." _ was Kims first thought, then she realized that he was in rather excellent shape for a mad scientist. _"And where the hell did he get all that muscle?"_ was her second thought before she dropped down into the room with an easy grace.

"Give it up, Drakken." she said. "You're caught."

"Grrrrrrr..." Drakken growled. "Oh, screw it." he said to himself and grabbed something inside the crate.

Kim tensed, readying herself for an attack. It would completely unlike Drakken to do that-normally he just ran and hid- but there was no sense in being stupid.

She thanked herself for that caution half a second later when Drakken whirled around and lunged at her with an aluminum baseball bat. She jumped backwards, the bat missing her head by inches.

"_Okay, since when did Drakken start fighting back?"_ Kim thought as she dodged a few more swings. _"And for that matter, when did he learn _how_ to fight?"_ she added, taking note of his technique.

Jumping back, she saw an opening and decided to go on the offensive. Leaping forwards, she planted a roundhouse kick into his jaw that sent him flying into a stack of crates. Landing, Kim hopped onto one foot, favoring the other one, which had gone numb.

"_He's got an iron jaw." _Kim thought. _"He's last person I ever would have expected to have one of those."_ she added as Drakken groaned.

"Give up?" she asked as Drakken rubbed his jaw in surprise.

"That's it?" he asked as he sat up. "Was that your best shot? 'Cause my mom hits a _hell _of a lot harder than that."

Kims jaw dropped. "Okay..." she asked. "Since when did you get tough?"

"I grew up Jersey." Drakken answered as he got up. "Helping my dad run his junkyard. I've been shot-" he tapped the star shaped scars on his abdomen for emphasis "-cut, beaten, spit on, and ridiculed." he said. "By people like you, cheerleader. And I just got done recovering from getting mauled by badgers, I had to stay my mom's place, and though I love her dearly, she drives me fucking crazy. So I go pick up lab equipment, nothing illegal, and what happens? _You _show up and step on my last nerve!"

Kim had been slowly backing up as Drakken had been ranting, wanting to keep some distance between him and her so she'd have room to work when he attacked again.

"So... everything before was just an act?" Kim asked.

Drakken shook his head. "Oh no... that was no act." he said. "I was just trying to be something other than a two bit thug from New Jersey." he explained, then got a maniac look in his eye. "Well guess what, Kimberly Ashley Possible, it's no more Mr Nice Guy. You've finally managed to piss me off, and now it's time to show you just how much I know about hurting people." he added, smacking his bat into the palm of his hand before raising it and getting ready to charge.

"OH GOD YES!"

Both would be combatants froze and looked at each other in confusion as a rhythmic slapping thudding sound came over the PA system.

"Uh..." Drakken said, wondering what was going on. "What was that?'

Not leaving her ready stance Kim shrugged slightly. "dunno." she answered.

"It wasn't me, and I'm reasonably sure it wasn't you, so-" Drakken started to say as he lowered his bat, but was cut off.

"Slap my ass, I've been a naughty bitch!" said the voice over the PA again, followed by the sound of a hand meeting flesh.

"It's Shego." Drakken said with a grimace, recognizing the voice. "Aw dammit, I knew it was a bad idea to send her to stop the buffoon." he added, dropping the bat and looking at Kim, who was looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I've lost the urge to fight. Truce?"

Kim nodded and covered her ears. "Yeah." she said. "This is not happening, this is _not happening!_" she told herself in a mantra.

"Oh yes it is!" said as what looked like a pink version of Shego, dressed in a super short halter dress with black tights that had pink crosses on them, plus platform heels trotted by her and disappeared behind some crates.

Kim and Drakken stared at each other wide eyed.

"Ahh... follow me." Drakken said, then broke into a run, Kim right behind him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	14. Chapter 14

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_The bird of Hermes is my name-_

_Eating my wings to make me tame."_

Inscription on the Vampire Alucard's coffin.

Chapter Fourteen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, this is what I'd call an awkward situation." Drakken said, shutting the door to the lair behind him.

"You could certainly say that." Kim answered, glowering at the door(and what lay beyond it). 'So where do we go from here?"

Drakken shrugged and leaned against the railing on the walkway that they were standing on. "Well..." he said, starting to fish around in his pockets. "I was hoping that we could wait until our associates are- ahem -finished, then go our separate ways and forget that this ever happened."

Kim looked over at her cerulean- skinned antagonist and arched an eyebrow. "I'm okay with that." she said. "By the way, you looking for something?"

"Yeah, my cigarettes." Drakken responded as his search came up empty. "Which I just realized I left in my lab coat. Perfect."

Kim looked at him in surprise. "You smoke?" she asked. "You know that the tobacco companies-" she started but Drakken held up his hand.

"Don't." he said. "Spare me the Big Brother rhetoric." he added. "Don't recite what the government taught you about Big Tobacco and how any other point of view is a thought crime."

Kim blinked and gave Drakken an odd look. "Huh?" she asked.

Drakken gave her a questioning look. "George Orwell?" he asked, "1984? Those ring any bells?"

Kim shook her head. "Uh -uh." she answered. "I think he was pulled from out library because he was no longer relevant."

Drakken groaned and rubbed his temples. "Oh brother..." he said before looking back at her. "You should read his work, especially 1984 and Animal Farm."

Kim snapped her fingers. "That's it!" she said. "They pulled his books because of the farm one. They said promoted fascism."

Drakken looked at her for a second, then burst out laughing. "Promoting Fascism?" he said between guffaws. "It's a parable about the dangers of Fascism and Socialism in general. Your school district probably pulled because they were afraid students would read it and see the parallels between the book and the school districts policies."

Kim rolled her eyes at what she considered trite neocon rhetoric, which Drakken noticed and laughed at.

"Great." she said. "You're a wingnut." she added. "Why am I not surprised?"

Drakken response was to laugh at her. "Ah, the follies of youth." he said. "Tell you what, Kim. I dare you to prove me wrong. Read his books, and compare them to your schools policies."

Now it was Kim's turn to laugh. "Is this a joke?" she asked. "_You _are giving me homework?"

Drakken shook his head. "Nope." he replied. "I'm giving you a challenge. You're the girl who can do anything, so it should be quite possible for you to prove me wrong." he added, then arched an eyebrow at her. "Unless you're afraid you might deviate from groupthink and commit a thought crime..."

"You're on." Kim said. "I'll prove you wrong."

Drakken smirked and sat down on the walkway. "I'd love to see how you do it." he said.

A particularly loud shriek was audible through the door interrupted their conversation made them stop and look at said door for a few moments.

"huh." Drakken said. "I figured that she was a screamer, but not like that."

Kim shuddered at the mention of Shego. "Can we _please _ not talk about what Shego is like in bed?" she asked. It's bad enough that she's dating Ron, ok? I don't want to know the gory details."

Drakken snorted and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "You think I liked hearing it?" he asked. "You aren't the one who hasn't gotten laid since 1989."

'Eeeewww!" Kim said. "I don't want to hear about your love life either!"

Drakken chuckled cynically and looked at her. "Don't worry." he said "There's nothing to tell." he added, then cocked his head to one side as if he was listening to something.

"Gee, thanks." Kim said, then she noticed what he was doing. "You hear something?" she asked.

"More like I'm not hearing anything." Drakken said, getting to his feet. Walking over to the door he put his ear to the door and listened for a second. "Yeah, I was right." he said. "I think they're done."

"Thank God." Kim said with a roll of her eyes.

Drakken snorted and opened the door. "Wait here." he said. "I'll have the buffoon out in a moment." he added before stepping through the door.

Ten minutes later, a flushed and disheveled looking Ron came out the door, followed by Shego who was adjusting her jumpsuit.

"H-Hi KP." Ron said sheepishly.

"Ron." Kim said evenly while glaring at Shego.

Seeing the look in Kim's eyes, Ron grimaced slightly and interposed himself between her and Shego.

"Ah, did you take care of Drakken?" Ron asked, hoping to avoid having Kim try to kill his girlfriend again.

Gritting her teeth, Kim nodded. "Yes." she said, figuring that a little white lie was better in this situation than the truth. "Though when I said handle Shego, I meant that you should stop her, not... not..."

"I believe the term you're looking for is 'fuck her'." Shego said as she draped her arms around Rons shoulders. "And he did handle me, Princess." she added. "He spanked me, then bent me over Doctor D's desk and gave me some of that hot money love."

Ron slapped hand over his face as Kim's pupils shrank to pinpoints.

"She...go..." she growled.

"Yes Princess?" Shego asked sweetly.

"I KILL YOU!" Kim shrieked as she lunged at her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Senor Senor Jr sat at his desk, staring at his computer screen. So far, he had most of the assets he thought he would need in his quest to return Shego to him. The mercenaries were under contract now, awaiting word from him to spring into action. He had transport arranged for them, and he had a rent -a -lair booked for use as a base when they conducted the operation.

He also had the operation roughly planned out: it'd be during when school was in session, and would be in two parts. The mercenaries would hit the school, nothing major, just come in, make lots of noise, and keep everyone scared. This would guarantee that Miss Possible, and most importantly, Ron Stoppable, would be right where they wanted them, plus it would keep them tied down.

The second part would take place away from the school. Where, Junior didn't know. Miss Eguchi, his mysterious partner in this endeavor, was still scouting locations. He really wasn't worried about that, for he still had to obtain the component that was of the utmost importance if the plan was to work.

The person whose name was on the card, Aviarius, had flatly refused him, saying that only _he _would take Shego's and Team Go's powers, and that then Go city would be his. Junior had rolled his eyes and hung up.

So, that avenue a dead end, he was trying another tack. Scrolling through the list of names and numbers, he found the one he was looking for and dialed it, noting yet again just how _odd_ American phone numbers were.

As he listened to the phone ring, Junior turned in his chair to face the huge arched windows and their view of the Mediterranean. He took in the view, and briefly imagined what it was going to be like enjoying that view with Shego. Ah yes, it was going to be lovely...

With a click, the other end of the line picked up and jolted Junior from his mini -reverie.

"H-Hullo?" the voice of a very sleepy sounding young woman answered.

"Hello, Miss Brown." Junior began. "My name is Senor Senor Junior. I believe my father has you on retainer?"

There was a groan from the other end and muttering something about beauty sleep. "Yeah." Ms Brown answered. "He does. But I only take jobs from him, so, if you want something done, talk to him and-"

"Actually..." Junior interrupted. "I was hoping to put you on retainer as well." he added. "That is, if you would be interested..."

"That depends." Ms Brown said. "What kind of money we talking about here?"

The corner of Juniors mouth quirked up into a smile. "The same as what my father is paying you." he said. "Does that sound satisfactory?"

"Yes, yes it does." Ms Brown said, suddenly wide awake. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to steal something, obviously." Junior answered. "A bit of technology, or to be more specific, a bit of technology and the plans to it."

Ms Brown sucked in a breath with a hiss. "That's going to cost you." she said. "Those kind of jobs aren't easy."

"Miss Brown, do you really think that's going to be a problem?" Junior asked.

Ms Brown laughed. "How silly of me." she said. "Alright, send me the details via the usual way, and I'll get back you."

"Thank you." Junior said. "It will be a pleasure doing business with you, Miss Misty Brown."

"Thank, Mr. Senor." Misty said before she hung up.

Setting the handset back down on the receiver and leaned back in his chair for a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he leaned forwards and began to compose an e-mail.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ow."

"Sorry Ron."

"It's okay KP." Ron said, looking in Kim's hand mirror at the nice, big, black eye he had gotten from her when she had lunged at Shego. "I forgive you, okay? Now quit apologizing."

"Okay." Kim said, and sat back in her seat, still feeling a little guilty. "You want Mom to take a look at it when we get home?" she asked.

Ron gingerly shook his head. "Nah." he said. "I'll just MMP it and it'll be good as new."

"That is really handy, you know that?" Kim asked, getting a nod from Ron.

"You have no idea." he said."Especially the healing abilities- by the way, you got anything that needs healing?"

Kim shook her head. "Only my pride." she said. "Though I swear, your girlfriend only has two modes: Have sex, or fight."

Ron laughed to himself. "Not really." he said. "She's also a great cook, likes to play video games, and is a wine connoisseur."

"Huh." Kim said. "I did not know that about her." she added.

"It surprised me when I found out." Ron said.

"Did you know that Drakken reads George Orwell?" Kim said suddenly. "Or Heinlein?"

Ron got a surprised look on his face. "Heinlein? I would have never thought he was the type." was his response. "How did you find that out?"

"Well, while he and I were waiting for you and your girlfriend to, ahhhh... _finish_, he and I started talking and literature came up." was Kim's sheepish answer.

"Hm." Was Ron's response, but anything further was cut off by the chiming of the Kimmunicator.

Kim sighed and pulled the communication device off of her belt. "Hey Wade." she said. "Whats the sitch?"

"Hey Kim." Wade said as his face appeared on the screen. "I know you guys are probably tired, but Dr. Dementor is up to something."

"Really?" Kim asked. "What exactly is he up to?"

On his end Wade clicked his mouse a few times. "I don't know exactly, but the German government just put a twenty million dollar bounty on his head."

Ron and Kim nearly fell out of their seats in surprise at the size of the bounty.

"T-twenty _million _dollars?" Kim sputtered. "Wow."

"Do you know where he is?" Ron asked when he recovered from the shock.

"Working on it." was Wade's reply. "I can get you guys on a connecting Lufthansa flight out of Los Angeles, that'll take you straight to Berlin."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. "You feel up to this?" Kim asked.

Ron grinned. "When have I not, KP?" he asked.

"Good point." was Kim's response before she turned back to Wade. "Okay Wade, we're on it. Start arranging transport."

"On it." was Wades response.

"Thanks Wade." Kim said before she broke the connection. "Well..." she continued with a yawn "I don't know about you, but I think that I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Not a bad idea." Ron said as he echoed Kim's yawn.

Leaning back in his seat, Ron relaxed and closed his eyes. It was another five hours before they landed in LA, he could catch a few winks easily.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well..." Drakken sighed. "I've certainly had plans go better." he continued as Shego shut the door to the mop closet.

"What are you talking about Blueberry?" Shego asked, arching an eyebrow and looking at Drakken.

Drakken gritted his teeth at a nickname that he had _thought _was dead and buried long ago, and explained. "Shego, I was making a comment that things could have went better."

"Really." was Shegos response, her other eyebrow arching and joining her other one in an expression of surprise.

Drakken growled in annoyance and wondered for the umpteenth time why the hell he couldn't get any decent, _respectful_, help instead of just decent. "Yes, really." he snapped. "I take it you have a sarcastic remark to make?"

Shego giggled -that would have been disconcerting had Drakken not just endured the day he'd had. "I wouldn't call it sarcastic." she answered.

"Well, smartassed then." Drakken growled. "Out with it! I have better things to do than play games with you."

Shego snickered contemptuously at him -Drakken had long since gotten used to such mannerisms- and spoke. "Before you start calling me names, I'd like to point out three things: One, the lair hasn't exploded. Two, you still have the equipment you acquired. Three, and this is an important one, Ron and the Princess are safely on their way out of Japan and we're not under arrest."

Drakken blinked a couple of times, thought about the points she had raised for a few moments and smiled at her. "Why Shego, I do believe you're right." he said. "Things have indeed turned out better than they usually do -albeit due to events and actions radically different than usual."

Shegos eyes went wide and she held up a fist at Drakken. "Okay, who the hell are you and what the hell have you done with Doctor D?" she asked.

Drakkens smile turned into a smirk. "Relax, Shego." he said. "I can acknowledge when someones right and I'm not."

"Uh -huh." Shego said. "So why haven't you before?"

Drakken shrugged. "I'm an asshole." was his answer.

Shego rolled her eyes and lowered a fist. "So, what brought this on?" she asked.

Drakken leaned against the door frame and stuck a hand in his pocket. "Oh, that's easy." he said. "While you were cleaning up your mess, I had a Scotch and a cigarette."

Shego sniffed the air and made a face. "Ugh." she said. "I hope you did it outside."

"Of course I did." Drakken said in mock horror. "I know what your opinion of cigarette smoke is, and I have no desire to get set on fire."

"Good." was Shegos response. "So, you gonna be more pleasant from now on?"

Drakken gave her another shrug. "Well, I have been felling more mellow since I started smoking and drinking again, so that's a distinct possibility." he said.

"Why'd you start again, anyways?" Shego asked, crossing her arms.

Drakken smiled this time. "That's easy." he said. "I was thinking about my dad, and how his old homeland had been conquered by a teetotaling, nonsmoking, vegetarian of a madman, and that one of the men who beat him was a drunk who ended up having a type of cigar named after him, and I didn't feel well after that realization." he added. "So I bought a pack of Marlboro Reds and had a stiff drink and I felt better."

"Oo-kay..." Shego said. "So realizing that you share two of the habits of Hitler shocked you off the wagon."

Drakken nodded. "Pretty much." he said. "I may want to rule the world, Shego, but I don't want to be _him_."

Shego nodded in agreement- Her maternal grandfather had fought the Germans when they had in invaded in 1940, and had kept up the fight when his countrymen had capitulated, and her paternal grandfather had been on the receiving end of the Condor Legion's tender mercies far too many times- so she knew _exactly _where he was coming from.

"I don't blame you." she said. "So does this mean that we're going to have plans that are going to work?"

Drakkens face split into one of his maniac grins. "I'd say that's a distinct possibility, Shego." he said before breaking into maniacal laughter.

Shego sighed and dusted off her hands. "Well, glad he's back to normal." she said as he walked down the corridor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miss Possible?"

Kim and Ron both turned when they heard the slightly German -accented voice. Standing behind them was the presumable owner of that voice, a man in his late thirties, of medium build, about five ten, with light brown hair.

"Yeah." Kim said, slightly surprised at the man's excellent English. "I take it you're our pilot?"

The man gave her a crisp nod and stood ramrod straight. "Yes." he said. "Oscar Hauptmann, at your service." he added, clicking his heels together in a Prussian salute.

"Spankin'." Kim replied. Hauptmann looked confused for a moment, then he chuckled and his face broke out into an easy smile.

"Ahh, Americans and your slang." he said. "It always makes for interesting conversation. Are you two ready to leave?"

"T-thank you." Kim said, hesitating for a moment. "And yeah, we're ready to go."

"Good!" Hauptmann said. "Follow me."

With that, he turned on his heel and strode away at crisp, fast paced, walk. Kim and Ron had to jog to catch up to him.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr Hauptmann?" Kim asked as she came up to him.

"Yes?" Hauptmann asked without breaking stride.

"Sorry about the slang a minute ago." Kim answered. "I didn't mean to cause any confusion..."

"Ah, it's okay, as you Americans say." Hauptmann replied. "I'm used to it. Once upon a time, I was a rather dashing fighter pilot in the German Air Force, and I grew used to it during joint exercises."

"Oh, I see...' Kim said.

"I also had to deal with the Queens English, and sometimes both at once, so I've developed a rather good grasp of the language." Hauptmann continued.

"Well, that's good for us." Kim said. "Last thing we need is a failure to communicate."

Hauptmann nodded. "Yeah, that's true." he said. "Those are fatal."

"That's what I'm worried about." Ron said, interjecting himself into the conversation. "I have this thing about breaking my neck."

"Oh, you worry too much." Kim answered. "We've did this a hundred times before, and nothing happened. You're more likely to have a clothing malfunction."

Ron's eyes bugged out and he automatically grabbed hold of his pants. "Don't say that!" he hissed. "Trust me on this, Kim, not a good idea right now!"

Kim just rolled her eyes as Hauptmann opened a door and they stepped out onto the airport tarmac. "Whatever you say Ron." she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego watched as the last crate was placed in the hold of the hovercraft by a couple of Synthodrones, then flipped through the other cameras in one last sweep before they took off. As she went through them, she saw on of the auxiliary exterior cameras a motorcycle parked inside the enclosure.

"The hell...?" she asked herself. "How did I miss that?"

Pulling up the proper screen, Shego called up the particulars for that camera. It was like all of the other cameras in the lair, scanning a preprogrammed pattern in the visible and infrared spectrum's. It also had motion sensing capabilities, currently turned off for some reason.

Growling in irritation, Shego called up the video for that camera and rewound it until the bike entered the frame. Pausing it, she leaned in and took a look at who was riding the bike and confirmed what she had already suspected: Ron and the Princess had rode in on it.

And it was still sitting there... Shego thought about for a few moments and a grin came across her features. Getting up, she headed for the main corridor. A few minutes later, she was standing outside looking at the bike.

"Hubba hubba hubba..." She said huskily under her breath. "A Hiabusa... Ron you sexy beast." she added as she looked the bike over.

It was brand new, with what she assumed were dealer plates on it, which told her that it was probably on loan as a favor. The bike itself was gorgeous, and in her mind she could see Ron actually riding this bike over his scooter, even though the white paint job wasn't something she thought he'd have chosen.

That's when she saw that the keys were in the ignition.

"Oh, my..." she said to no one in particular. "It seems that the keys are still in the ignition. It would be a shame if someone were _steal _this motorcycle..."

Taking a quick look around, Shego turned the ignition out of lock and took the bike off of its kickstand before she wheeled it inside the lair, whistling innocently. She knew a couple of people who could retune it and tweak it -and give it a proper paint job, one fitting Ron.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind whipped in through the open door of the chopper, cutting right through them to the bone. It may have been the middle of August, but you wouldn't know it in the Bavarian Alps. Gritting her teeth against the cold, Kim leaned out the door of the chopper and looked at their target.

It was an old German castle, jutting out the snow like it was formed from the mountains itself. The afternoon sun had almost finished dropping below the horizon, shrouding the castle in shadow.

"Dracula, your castle is ready..." Kim muttered under her breath.

Glancing back at Ron, she got a nod from him and then looked over at the pilot. Pointing at the castle, she stuck her hand up in the air and twirled her index finger in a circle. Hauptmann nodded and brought the chopper around over the castle.

Hauling back on the stick, Hauptmann put the chopper a hundred feet up in a hover over the parapet of the castle. Snapping a carabiner onto one of the D- rings in the floor, Kim kicked the rope that was tied to the carabiner out the door as Ron did the same.

A moment later she and Ron had the rope threaded through their rappelling gear and braced themselves against the edge of the door, using the rope to brace themselves. Crouching, they pushed off and dropped off into space.

Seconds later, they had rappelled down the hundred feet of rope onto the parapet. Disconnecting their rappelling gear, Kim gave the wave off to the chopper. Hauptmann flashed the running lights twice and moved off.

They watched him for a moment, then ran for the nearest doorway, which opened onto a stairwell. Taking the steps two at a time, they reached the courtyard. They paused for a moment to get their bearings, then moved towards the huge double doors that led to the castle's main hall.

When they reached the doors, they paused at Kims signal and she put her ear up against the door. She listened for a few moments, then nodded to Ron. Dementor was defiantly in there. Taking a couple of steps back, Kim took a quick look at the front of the main hall, not wanting to go in through the front door.

Spotting a small window, Kim grinned to herself and drew her grapnel gun. Tapping Ron on the shoulder to get his attention, she pointed up at the window. Ron nodded and pointed to another window opposite it, on the other side of the doors.

Kim nodded and aimed her grapnel gun as Ron got his out. She wondered why he was drawing that instead of using the Blade, but decided that it could wait for later. They had a Teutonic midget with a Napoleon complex to deal with first.

Ron aimed his grapnel and gave Kim a nod. She returned the nod and they fired their grapnels through the windows. Hearing the _ching _of the grapnels hitting home, they hit the retract buttons on their guns and were yanked bodily off their feet and through the windows.

Kicking their legs forward as they hit tension release on their guns, redirecting their momentum downwards and forwards towards the center of the hall. Half a second later they pulled the triggers on their guns, activating the tensioners in a braking maneuver that brought them to a perfect halt right as they met the floor.

Releasing the grapnels, they retracted their lines and holstered their guns as Dementor turned around to face them.

"Possible?How did YOU FIND ME?!" Dementor bellowed.

Kim smirked and assumed a stance that could only be described as 'cocky'. "My team and I can do anything, Dementor." she said. "Now give up. You're under arrest."

Dementor growled and muttered under his breath in German. "Very clever, Possible." he said to her. "I may haff no guards or Dachshunds, but you vill find I AM FAR FROM DEFENSELESS!!" he added, snatching a weird looking raygun off of the workbench behind him.

Ron and Kim both dived out of the way as he fired an energy blast at them, barely getting out of the way in time. Kim was peppered with chips of granite from the floor as she did a combat roll behind a pillar.

"You missed Dementor!" she yelled from behind her cover.

"I can assure you, I WONT THE NEXT TIME!" Dementor bellowed back.

"Oh, come on Demen-dork, you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn!" yelled Ron from his cover, a stack of crates.

Dementor's response was to snarl what Kim guessed were a few obscenities in German and blast the crates in anger. Kim, never one to interrupt her enemies while they made a mistake, used Dementors distraction to dash to another piece of cover.

Dementor saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, whirled and fired at Kim, but was way too late and only succeded in blasting some innocent masonry. Snarling in rage, he fired a few more times at where Kim had taken cover.

Ron, watching from the crates, was also one to not interrupt his enemies while they were making a mistake. So, using the skills and techniques taught him by the Yamanuchi, took a chunk of masonry lying by the crates and chucked it at him.

The rock came in as a sinking fastball with a bit of topspin, dropping right into right into the strike zone and smashing Dementors ray gun in an explosion of sparks. Dementor stared at the sparking, smoking, ray gun for a few moments, then threw it as far from himself as possible.

With a brilliant flash and bang, they ray gun exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere and making dust rain down from the ceiling. Shaking her head to clear it, Kim saw Dementor duck into a side door. Instantly, she was on her feet and running for the door, Ron a couple of steps behind her.

The door led to a narrow twisting passage. Her ears were still ringing from the blast, but Kim could faintly hear footsteps ahead of her in the passage. Running full bore down the passage, she and Ron followed it through an open door into a tunnel.

Skidding to a stop, she looked to her left and right, and spotted Dementor to her right, running down the tunnel.

"Man..." Ron said. "For a little guy, he is _fast." _

"Yeah." Kim agreed, then lit out after him in a sprint, Ron right behind her.

Dementor had enough of a lead that he was able to get to the door that was at the end of the tunnel before Kim and go through it before she was able to tackle him. Slamming the door shut behind him to try and slow Kim down, Dementor burst out onto the snow covered landing pad and lit out for te hover craft parked there.

Kicking the door open, Kim burst out onto the landing pad and saw that Dementor had already reached the hovercraft and was standing on the ramp, a look of triumph on his face.

"You're too late, Kim Possible!" he yelled. "For I haff reached mein hovercraft and WILL NOW ESCAPE!"

With that, he turned to walk up the ramp as Kim lunged for him, in a rush to get to the hovercraft before he could close the ramp.

However, before either of them had taken a couple of steps, there was the crack of a rifle shot, and Dementors right knee exploded in a mist of blood and bone. He screamed and toppled backwards, clutching at his knee as the lower half of his right leg toppled sideways and tumbled down the ramp.

For a couple of heartbeats, Kim and Ron stood there in shock, then their brains kicked into gear.

"Ron!" Kim barked. "I'll apply a tourniquet, you heal his leg." she added, grabbing Ron as she ran towards Dementor.

Ron nodded and stumbled along after her. In the back of his mind a voice was screaming that they had a shooter out there somewhere and that they should seek shelter, but another, louder part of his brain was screaming that Kim had told him what he should do and that he should do it.

So, when they reached Dementor, he knelt down by the ragged stump and forced down the bile that rose in his throat at seeing so much gore up close, and began to focus his healing powers on the torn flesh as Kim twisted her belt tightly around it.

Rons hands glowed blue for a few moments, then the glow faded. When he removed his hands, Dementors leg was healed, the stump covered by ragged white scar tissue.

"Thanks Ron." Kim said, removing her belt and looking at the wound. "You didn't replace his leg?" she asked.

Ron shook his head. "I-I cant do that." he answered. "The MMP can heal wounds, but it can't regenerate limbs."

"Oh." Kim said then exhaled a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ron asked.

Kim looked at Dementor for a few moments then nodded her head. "Yeah." she said. "He'll live. I think we got to him before he could go into shock."

"Well, that's a relief." said a somewhat deep, powerful, and all too familiar voice behind them. "We wouldn't want our twenty million dollars dieing on us."

They whirled and saw Chris standing behind them, dressed in white snow camo holding a bolt action rifle wrapped in white cloth. Behind him, clad in similar attire was Andrew, holding a similarly treated SVD.

"Especially after all the hard work we put in." Andrew added as Chris reached into a pocket and pulled out what looked like an over sized black test tube.

"You two." Kim said. "I should have known."

Chris chuckled as he popped the end off of the tube and shook out a cigar. "Yep." he said, clamping the cigar in his teeth. "The kneecapping shot is sort of my trademark." he added as he reached inside his NDS bag. "Anyways, like I said, thanks for healing our prisoner for us. We'll be taking charge of him now."

Kims eyebrows shot up towards her hairline. "Excuse me?" she asked. "_Your _prisoner?" she asked. "What makes you think that he's _your _prisoner? We're the ones who busted into his hideout and flushed him out."

"Hey!" Andrew said, stepping forwards and pointing at the mountain looming behind them. "We just spent the last six hours climbing up the backside of that gorramed mountain and were getting ready to go in there after him when you two showed up and crashed the party!"

"Yeah, what he said." Chris added as he took out a miniature butane torch from the recesses of his bag. "You have any idea on just how damn _hard _it is to sneak up the side of a mountain?" he added, sparking the torch to light and applying it to the end of his cigar. "And as much as I'm enjoying this little pissing match, I think we should get inside before you three freeze to death."

"W-what makes you think that we're gonna freeze to death?" Kim asked, keeping her teeth from chattering through force of will.

"Because, Carrot Crotch, you look like you could cut glass there." Chris shot back, nodding at Kim's chest as he puffed on his cigar.

Kim looked down at herself, 'eeped', and covered herself. "Okay, you win." she said. "We'll finish this inside."

"Thought you might say that." Chris said, exhaling a blue blast of cigar smoke as his face split into a grin. Dropping the torch back into the bag, he took out a massive pair of handcuffs and tossed them to Ron. "Here. I'll be nice and let you use _our _handcuffs. Last thing any of us want is Komeraden Dementor to get his hands on something."

Ron caught the cuffs and wordlessly put them on Dementor as kim got to her feet. "Don't you mean Herr Dementor?" she asked.

"Nope." Chris said, shaking his head. "Komeraden is appropriate, trust me. Theres a bunch of people in Berlin who want to talk to the good doctor about his youth, back in the bad old days of the DDR and the Stasi."

"Who?" Kim asked innocently.

Chris groaned and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "God help us all. The youth of today are idiots." he said, looking up to the heavens.

"Hey-!" Kim said, but Chris held up a hand.

"Chill, Carrot Crotch." he said. "I was talking about the former East Germany and their secret police. Dementor used to work with them."

'Oh." Kim said, looking back at Dementor.

"Yeah." Chris continued. "Apparently, some documents were recovered from the files that the Stasi shredded detailing some projects he was connected with. Thats why they put the twenty mil bounty on him." he added. "The BfV want him _bad._"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Director looked down at the report lying in the open manila envelope on her desk, frowned, then looked back up at Will Du who was standing at attention in front of her. He was sporting a black eye, a split lip, a split eyebrow, and the left side of his jaw was swollen up in a multitude shades of purple and black.

Director frowned and looked Du in the eye. "So, you attempted to take Dementor into custody, but B3S refused to surrender him?"

"Yes Ma'am." Du answered.

"I see." said director, steepled her fingers and looking over them at her star agent. "So, tell me, in your own words, exactly what happened?"

Du swallowed, wincing at the movement. "I made entry into the castle's main hall." he began. "Upon entry, I found Dementor inside, restrained. Guarding him were Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, along with Chris Stivers and Andrew Bauman. When I entered, they were having a discussion about what sounded like a financial discussion."

"About what?" Director asked.

Du didn't even blink. "I don't know." was his reply. "Anyways, I identified myself and stated that I why I was there. Mr. Stivers's response was to say, 'Oh like hell you are.' I repeated myself, and gave them my standard warning. I raised my taser, and the other two agents did the same." he continued. "Thats when Chris attacked me. I...I didn't see him move, ma'am."

Director nodded slightly. "Most people don't." she said. "He _is _enhanced, after all, though you wouldn't know it by looking at it."

Du nodded as well. "I know." he said. "I've read. Read PROJECT I-WATCH." he added, then winced. "Continuing on, then the next thing I knew I was hitting the far wall, and Chris was standing over me. He then said, and I quote, 'we're taking him in, and there's nothing your pretty boy bishy ass can do about it. Understand?" he added. "He emphasized that by punching me. I started to repeat myself, then he punched me again. That's when I passed out."

Dr. Director hmm'ed and flipped to the next page. "And when you came to, Possible and her sidekick were gone, along with Dementor and the two idiots were gone?" she asked. "And Agent Deitz was duct taped naked to the wall and Agent Andropovia was also naked and sitting under a blanket smoking?"

"Yes ma'am." Du said. "I have no idea what happened to them while I was out. You'd have to look at their reports to find out what happened."

Director snorted and put her hands on the desk. "I have read their reports, Du, and they are on report." she said. "Anyways, is that all?"

Du nodded. "Yes ma'am." he said.

"Well then." Director said. "for the interim, I'm putting you on desk duty until you've healed up."

"Yes ma'am." Du said. "And the amateurs?" he asked.

Director sighed and put the folder in a desk drawer. "I'll be speaking to Team Possible myself about what happened, Du." she said. "Dismissed."

"Yes ma'am." was Du's only response before leaving.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron waved to the cabbie as he shut the door. "Thanks man." he said. "So, this is the place?" he asked, stepping up next to Kim as the cab pulled away with a blue blast of carbon monoxide.

"Yeah." Kim answered. "This is the place."

Ron arched an eyebrow. "Huh." he said. "A lot better than the last place." he added.

"Yeah." Kim agreed.

Ron was right. From what she could see of it through the iron gates, the mansion that lay before them _was _a lot better than Colonel Katsuragi's run down apartment building. Of course, there was a downside to the better condition of the mansion. Namely, the two armed and uniformed guards standing on each side of the gate.

Normally, guards weren't a problem for them, but having had encountered B3S, they had gained a new vitamin enriched respect for firearms, and the guards didn't look like the typical henchman they were used to dealing with- ie, competent and able to shoot straight.

That probably ruled out Plan A, walk up and ask nicely. So, Plan B.

"hey Ron." Kim said in a low voice.

"Yeah KP?" asked Ron.

"Is it me, or do those guards look particularly uncooperative?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah." he said. "You wanna sneak in?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah." she said.

"Coolio." was Ron's response, though with slightly less enthusiasm than Kim. In the back of his mind that little voice was screaming that there was something _wrong _about the place...

"Follow my lead." Kim said before she started walking down the street.

"Gah!" Ron jerked and ran after Kim.

Five minutes later, they were standing in front of another mansion, this one notably short of armed guards. They looked at each other and nodded. With a quick leap and a bound, they were over the fence and heading back towards the Hellsing mansion.

Reaching the wall, they stopped for a moment. Cupping his hands, Ron nodded to Kim. Putting her foot in his hands and boosted her up. Holding her hand out in a stopping gesture, Kim paused and took a look around to make sure the coast was clear. It was, and she gave Ron a nod and he boosted her the rest of the way up.

Pulling him up, they dropped down onto the ground and started towards the mansion in a low loping run towards the gardens in the back of the mansion. When they reached the gardens, they began to sneak through them.

The closer they got to the mansion though, the stronger the feeling of wrongness got. When they were about twenty five yards away, Ron reached out and tapped Kim on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Kim asked, hunkering down behind a conveniently placed fountain.

Peeking up over the fountain, Ron checked to make sure the coast was clear and ducked back down next to Kim. "There's something wrong with this place." Ron whispered. "Really wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kim whispered back. "You're MMP sensing something?"

''Yeah." Ron answered. "I don't know why, but I've got all sorts of warning bells going off inside my head."

"And zat's far enough." said a French accented voice behind them, accompanied by the all too familiar sound of a safety going off. ''Now turn around- zlowly."

Kim and Ron complied, and as they did, they came face to face with a man in fatigues with an eyepatch and long braided hair.

"Ah-h-h-h... hi." .Kim stammered out nervously. "Please don't shoot us."

The man grinned -leered really- at Kim. "Only if you misbehave..." he said. "Now hands up and on your feet pleaze. My employer iz keen to speak vith you."

Gritting their teeth, Ron and Kim complied and got to their feet. Smirking, he nodded at the mansion. "Very good." he said. "Now valk- and no funny buizness."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Integra Hellsing sighed and glowered at the two teens standing in front of her desk. "Why the bloody hell were you two git's attempting to break into my home?" she asked.

Kim swallowed nervously. "Well, we were looking for information." she said. "About B3S."

"WHAT?!" Integra shrieked and in the blink of an eye she had a Beretta Model 93R leveled at them. "What the bloody hell do you two want with those cunts?!"

Both teens eyes grew as big as dinner plates as they stared down the muzzle of the burst fire machine pistol.

"Oh shit, not this again!" was Ron's response.

Integra flicked the muzzle to aim at Ron's forehead. "What the fucking hell are you talking about?" she asked.

Ron gulped and his eyes got even wider. "Aa-hh... t-the l-last person who we talked to d-did the same t-thing you're doing..." he said, his life flashing before his eyes. "Please don't kill me... "

"Who did you talk to?" Integra growled, drawing a bead between his eyes. Ron gibbered as she sighted the pistol. "Answer me!" she snarled.

"A Colonel Katsuragi!' Kim shouted. "Colonel Misato Katsuragi, JSDF!"

Integra flicked her eyes at Kim, then swung the Beretta around to face her. "And why did you talk to her?" she asked.

"W-we asked if she knew how they got enhanced!" Kim stammered. "She said that only Chris got enhanced and she said that she thought that Bauman probably got enhanced when he was working here!"

"Why do you want to know that?" was Integras response.

Kim swallowed and a very nervous look came over her face. "T-they said that they like us..." she said. "Me and Ron, that is."

Integra's jaw dropped open and she lowered her pistol. "Dear Lord." she said. "May He have mercy upon your souls."

"y'know, it seems like they get this kind of reaction out of a lot of people." Ron said, staring slack jawed as Integra opened a drawer on her desk and took a cigar out.

Integra flicked a lighter and lit her cigar. Taking a draw from it, she exhaled and looked at the blond teen. "How much time have spent in the company of those two lunatics?" she asked. "To be specific, have you ever spent an extended length of time in their company?"

"Just a couple of hours." was Kims response. "We just left them a little while ago, in Germany."

Integra swallowed some cigar smoke and started a coughing fit when she heard that. When it passed she looked up at Kim. "You mean to tell me they're on the Continent?" she asked.

Kim nodded. "Y-yeah." she said. "They captured Doctor Dementor and handed over to the German government. They're right now waiting for payment."

Integra cleared her throat and took another draw on her cigar. "Well, I see they're still up to their old tricks." she said. "How much were they going to be paid?" she asked.

"Twenty million dollars." Kim answered. "We were on our way here when we heard about Dementor, and we both managed to grab him at the same time."

"We had an argument over who actually got to him first." Ron chimed in.

"Really." Integra said dryly, and calmly put her hand on the grip of her 93R. "And how did you manage to survive unscathed?"

"Well..."Kim said and looked at her shoes. "Ah..."

"I suggested that if they gave us five percent of the bounty we'd be cool with them giving him to the Germans rather than us handing him over to Global Justice."

Behind them Pip laughed at the mention of the United Nations law enforcement division. "Not a bad idea." he said as Kim glared at Ron. "At least with the Germans he'd manage to face justice."

**"****Five percent?" Kim asked. "What are you talking about Ron? I don't recall agreeing to that!" **

**Ron shrank back from the angry redheads glare. "I suggested it when you went to the bathroom, KP." he said. "I figured it'd probably work better than trying to morally browbeat them into submission like you were doing."he added. "I mean, that's a hundred thousand dollars, Kim! That's fifty grand apiece!." **

Integra's eyebrow arched up and the corner of her mouth twitched up into a smirk. "You're partner is considerably smarter than the press gives him credit for." she said. "That was probably the best possible resolution for that situation."

Kim whipped her head around to face Integra. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Integra flicked the ash off the end of her cigar into a cut crystal ashtray. "I worked with Mr Stivers and Bauman for a year and a half, Miss Possible." Integra said. "Chris, to put it bluntly, is a sociopath. He cares nothing for the rules and norms of society, respecting only those he sees as having earned his respect.

Mr. Bauman is one of those few, Miss Possible, and the he's the _only _person I've seen him able to convince him to take a course of action on moral grounds- well, moral for _them_ anyways. So be glad Mr Stoppable was able to resolve that dispute the way he did. It could have been much, much, worse."

"But the money-" Kim began but Integra cut her off.

"I won't tell you what I think you should do with the money." she said. "It's your business. Spend it, sit on it, save it for your kids. I don't care. Or if you would rather not have it all, donate it anonymously to a charity- I know they would approve of it."

Kim gave Integra deadpan look. "You're kidding." she said.

"I assure you, Miss Possible, I am not 'kidding' you." she said. "B3S are surprisingly complex men. Now, I am a very busy woman and I do not have time for idle chit chat. What do you want to know about Mr. Stivers and Bauman?"

Kim blinked and shook her head. "Ah, it's about Andrew." she said. "We know that he was human when he arrived here, but now he's... _not._"

"Oh, that." Integra said. "It was some sort of virus." she said. "I suspect like a vast majority of their equipment and their funding, he stole it."

"from who?" Kim asked.

"The Umbrella Corporation." Integra answered. "It was on his day off. He and Chris had gone out drinking, and in the course of their rampages, had managed to steal a Morris Minor. Some how, Mr Bauman managed to launch the thing into the air and succeeded in crashing it into the third floor of their London offices, on it's roof." she added, flicking more ash from the end of her cigar. "That of course, attracted the company's security personnel, and from what I understand, the ensuing fight was a real donnybrook. Either way, when it was over, they returned in a lorry loaded with looted materials and equipment. I don't know how they obtained said materials and equipment, and since Umbrella didn't press charges, I don't care."

"Okay..." Kim said. "So thats how Andrew got enhanced."

"Yes." Integra said with a nod. "Don't ask me about the specifics, Andrew did it on his own time and with his own money. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes, just one." Kim said.

"And?" Integra responded.

"Do you know of anyone else we should talk to?" asked Kim. "Anyone who would be able to tell us more about them?"

Integra pursed her lips for a moment. "I'll have my butler draw you up a list." she said. "They'll be the people that were on the team that engineered the virus that Andrew used, along with a couple of their contacts."

"I thought you didn't care about that." Kim pointed out.

"That's true, Miss Possible." Integra answered. "I'm not a fool. They already had a bit of reputation when they came to work for me, so I kept tabs on them. I know for a fact they did the same with me. And that's all I'm going to say on the matter. Captain Bernadette!"

Behind them the one eyed man straightened. "Oui, Mademoiselle Hellsing?" he asked.

"Show Miss Possible and Mr Stoppable out." Integra ordered. "And don't forget to have Walter give them that list."

Captain Bernadette saluted Integra. "Oui, Oui." he said, then turned his attention to the two teens. "Come with me please."

Integra watched as the two teens left her office and the door closed behind her. Taking a draw on her cigar, she blew out the smoke and watched as it floated up to the ceiling.

"Well?" she asked aloud to the empty room. "I know you were watching them the whole time. What do you think of them?"

The Vampire Alucard stepped out of a wall and stood before the portait of her father that hung in Integras office. "They're a most interesting pair." he said simply. "Give them a few more years, and I think they could actually kill me." he added, then looked pleased at that thought. "I think that would be an..._entertaining _battle."

Integra shot him in response. Chuckling, he sank into floor as Integra put her pistol away. "Bloody undead smeggheaded cunt." she muttered as she got back to her paperwork.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	15. Chapter 15

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

" _Since a prince must know well how to use the nature of the beast, he must choose the fox and the lion from among them, for the lion cannot defend himself from traps, and the fox cannot defend himself from wolves. It is therefore necessary to be a fox to recognize traps and a lion to frighten the wolves."_

Niccolo Machiavelli, _The Prince._

Chapter Fifteen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim shivered involuntarily as a gust of wind rattled against the body of the Sloth. Outside, it was a balmy 50 degrees with a fifteen mile an hour wind coming in from the north. She had gotten back to Middleton from Great Britain the night before, just ahead of freakish late August cold snap.

She wasn't the least bit surprised by it, having grown up in Colorado she knew that it had two seasons: Winter and the Fourth of July. Still, to someone who had been spending most of her summer in warm climates it was freaking _cold_!

Thats why she was driving the Sloth over to Ron's house rather than donning a raincoat and walking the few blocks. And as she pulled up in the driveway she saw that it was empty, but the lights were on.

Parking the car, she put it in gear and applied the parking brake and grabbed the take out bag lying on the passenger seat. Before she had come over, Ron had called her and warned her that he had managed to catch a cold somewhere between Japan and Middleton.

Her mom had been out at the time, so Ki, instead of bringing a thermos of her mothers chicken noodle soup and it restorative properties, had been forced to improvise. So she was bringing Ron a quadruple order of Nacos with extra packets of super hot sauce.

Tugging the hood of windbreaker up, Kim got out of the car and jogged up to the front door. As she approached it opened and revealed Ron.

"Thanks Ron." Kim said as he opened the screen door for her.

"Your welcome." Ron said jerking his head away and sneezing. "I oughta kick Demen -dork for this cold."

Kim smiled at that and held up the bag. "Well, until he escapes again, I've got the next best thing." she said, shaking the bag for emphasis.

Ron's eyes widened as he got a look at the bag. "Is that-?" he started to ask.

Kim nodded. "One quadruple order of Nacos, with extra super hot sauce." she said. "Not exactly Mom's chicken noodle soup, but just as good."

"Ohhh...thank you." Ron said, taking the bag and kicking the door shut. "Just what the doctor ordered."

That made Kim think for a moment. "Mmm... I think Mom would disagree, but she's not here right now." she said.

"Eh." was Ron's response, punctuating it with a shrug. "Anyways..." he continued, heading for the couch, where Rufus was doing his Happy Dance. "I assume it's safe to talk about the money now?"

Kim nodded as she followed him over to the couch. "Yeah." she said. "I've calmed down and had a good night's sleep, so we can talk."

"Cool." Ron said as he sat down. "he waited until Kim had sat down before he continued. "And about that...ahhh, before we begin, just so you know my math was a bit off."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"Well, five percent of twenty million is _one _million, not a hundred thousand." Ron said. "So that means we're each getting five _hundred_ thousand, not _fifty_ thousand."

Kim's mind went blank for a moment as she struggled to process that information. She worked her mouth up and down and tried to speak, but only incoherent sounds came out.

"Gyah..guh...whuh...huh?" was all that she was able to say. Closing her eyes, Kim shook her head to clear it and tried again. "How?" she asked.

Ron grinned rather sheepishly and shrugged. "I had a gun pointed at me. It's hard to keep track of decimal places when someones doing that." he said. "I figured it out when they dropped the money off."

_That _snapped Kim out of her stupor. "They were here?" she asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Ron shook his head. "No!" he exclaimed. "They had it delivered by overnight courier." he added. "Here, let me show you- be right back."

Kim watched as Ron got up and ran upstairs to his room, coming back down a minute later carrying a large black canvas gym bag. Dropping it on the couch next to Kim, he sat down on the other side and unzipped it.

"I got woke up at six this morning by a delivery guy." Ron explained. "He had a big cardboard box for me and inside it were two gym bags, each holding a half million in cash, one for each of us."

Kim blinked as he opened it and she saw that it was indeed filled with cash, bundles of hundred dollar jumbled together inside. "That was nice of them..." she said as the white corner of an envelope caught her eye. "What's this...?" she asked, snatching the envelope free of the pile of money.

"Dunno." was Rons response as she flipped it around.

On the front of the envelope was a printed stick on label, with the words "Carrot Crotch" printed on it.

"Oh, how nice." Kim said through gritted teeth. "They included a thank you note."

Ron and Rufus's eyes got a little wide when she said that. "Uh -oh!" Rufus squeaked, diving into one of Ron's pockets.

Sighing in irritation, Kim slit the envelope open and took out the folded up piece of paper that was inside. Unfolding it, she scanned it quickly before she read it aloud.

"To Kim, Here's your half of the money, enjoy it with our blessing. Also, please don't be mad at Ron, he did the right thing." she read, sounding somewhat surprised. "Huh." she said, looking up at Ron. "The note was actually polite and friendly -I didn't know that they were capable of that."

"Me neither." Ron said with a shrug.

Glancing down at the note, Kim arched an eyebrow. "Hey, it continues." she said. "P.S.: Chris says that if you don't take the money he's going to mock you mercilessly for it."

Ron grimaced as Kim let the paper slide from her fingers. "Well... look at it this way, KP." he said. "At least you won't have to worry about if you should keep it or not..."

"Yeah." Kim said, looking down at the gym bag. "But, that's not my problem with it." she added.

"Oh?" Ron asked.

"It's...it's... it's the fact that I feel like I'm violating my principles by accepting it." explained Kim. "It's like I'm a member of Team Impossible or something." she added. "Every time I've received a gift, I've always donated it to charity because I'm not in this for my own gain, I'm in this because I want to make a difference."

Ron nodded as he jerked his head to one side and sneezed twice. "I agree." he said. "I'm in it for the same reason." he added. "However, I'd like to point out that we can't always take the moral high ground, Kim. Sometimes, you figure out what is more important: the goal, which was bringing Dementor to justice, or your own principals.

While you were arguing with Chris and Andrew, I was thinking it over, and I figured this was the best course of action."

Kim, who had been patiently listening to Ron's explanation, nodded and then spoke her rebuttal. "Okay..." she said. "And why did you figure this was the best course of action?"

"Well..." Ron began. "First of all, for all of their shenanigans, Chris and Andrew are mercenaries at heart. They're in it purely for the money- that's the reason why they put their lives on the line and hunt some very dangerous people.

Second of all, it was apparent that neither side was making any headway in convincing the other who was in the right. So, I thought of a third approach that I knew that they'd have no trouble accepting and proposed it when the opportunity presented itself. Will Du's entry prevented me from explaining it to you.

Third, and this is the most important reason, either way, Dementor would have faced justice. However, Dementor has escaped from Global Justice custody several times, and I felt that letting B3S hand him over to the BfV was the better course of action. Considering what he had did, they're going to be locking him up in the deepest, darkest, hole they can find and throwing away the key."

"So you're perfectly fine with him being quietly disappeared rather than him being put on trial and letting the world know about his crimes?" Kim asked.

"Yes." was Ron's response. "Which is more effective, Kim? Him siting fat and happy in a jail cell in the Hague while they dither their way to a trial, or him being pumped for information by the people who do the most good with it?"

Kim pondered that for a few moments, then sighed. "I don't know." she said. "I honestly never thought about that- I never even considered that there might be shades of gray."

Ron sneezed again and nodded. "You've always been a black and white type of person." he said. "Which is a good thing in our line of work."

Kim nodded in agreement. "You've got to have a one track mind to deal with the loonies we encounter." she said. "Though I will admit, your POV is an asset too. You were able to resolve things with those maniacs." she added, to which Ron beamed. "I may not like _how _you did it, but at least you were able to resolve it."

"Thank you." Ron said. "What are you gonna do with the money?" he asked.

Kim looked down at the bag frowned. "I think I'll give it to my parents." she said. "They'd be able to put it to better use than I could."

Ron nodded. "That makes sense." he said.

Kim looked up at her friend. "What are you going to do with yours?" she asked.

Ron's response was to shrug. "I have no idea." he said. "I was thinking of just sticking it into my bank account and sitting on it." he added, which made Kim gape at him. "What?"

"Since when did you become fiscally responsible?" she asked.

"Since the Naco royalties started coming in." Ron responded. "After I lost the balloon payment, I had my dad set me up an investment account and I've been putting my residuals in T-bills."

"Oh." Kim was Kim's response. "How much do you have, anyways?"

Ron shrugged rather indifferently. "Last time I checked, a million and a half."

"Grk!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wade sat in front of his computer, deep in thought. He had Notepad up, and it was filled with what would appear to a normal person to be gibberish. But to a computer geek it would be a language, and to Wade it was a work of art.

It was part of a new application that he was cooking up, and he was applying the finishing touches before he put it out there- out there being the 'Net, and his fellow h4x0r5.

"_Whats the sitch Wade?" _

Wade grimaced and growled under his breath. Of all the times to get a freaking call... minimizing the window he called up his communications program and wondered why Kim was calling him. Clicking the 'answer' button, he was surprised when the face of Dr. Betty Director appeared onscreen rather than Kim's.

"Dr. Director?" he asked.

"Hello Wade." Director answered. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Wade blinked in surprise. Dr. Director was asking _him _for a favor? That was a new one- but after what had happened to him in the last couple of months, very little would surprise him now.

"You do?" he asked. "What kind of favor?"

Director arched an eyebrow and glanced down for a moment before she answered. "Information." she answered. "One of our investigations picked up a rumor that Shego has gotten herself a boyfriend. Since you seem to always know what the hell is going on, I was hoping that you could look into it and tell us what you find."

Wade shook his head and nodded. "Uh, sure." he lied. "I'd love to." he lied again.

"_CrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapCRAAAAAAAAAAP!"_ screamed a voice in his head.

"Good." Director replied. "And just so you know, since I've heard that Possible and her sidekick have been looking into B3S, I'm also going to ask them for help with this as well."

"_Oh hell. What next?" _Wade thought. "Okay." he said. "I'll give them a heads up."

"Thank you." Director said. "I look forwards to hearing from all three of you." she continued before breaking the connection.

With a shaking hand, Wade closed the app and let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Taking several deep breaths, Wade got himself calmed down before he thought about what to do next. First, he would have to call Kim and warn her about the Shego investigation.

Then he would have to think up a plan to keep them from finding out, and on top of all this he had to report this to Evans-

Wades blood turned to ice at the thought of Sargent Evans. This was the last sort of information he would want to give to a man like Evans- this was blackmail material. And Wade knew that Evans wouldn't hesitate to use it too.

And it wasn't like he could 'forget' to tell the Sargent about this- he undoubtedly was keeping tabs on him and would find out- and he knew what Evans would probably do to him if he did try a stunt like that.

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't." Wade said to himself with a sigh.

Pulling up his browser, Wade opened his E-mail and began to type.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim was nose deep in _Queen of the Damned _when her Kimmunicator chimed and rudely shattered the movie she had mentally immersed herself in. Frowning, she marked her place and grabbed the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade." she said as she thumbed the talk button. "What's the sitch?"

"We got a problem, Kim." was Wades response.

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Problem, what kind of problem?" she asked.

"I just got a call from Dr. Director." Wade answered. "One of Global Justice's investigations overheard a rumor that Shego has a boyfriend and they're looking into it."

Kim grimaced. "That is a problem." she said. "A really big problem."

"It gets better." Wade added. "Director wants us to look into it too, apparently because you and Ron have been looking into B3S."

"Oh boy..." Kim said.

"You said it Kim." Wade said. "We're gonna have to think of a plan."

"Yeah." Kim said. "I'll call Ron. You try to figure out where they heard about Shego's love life."

"Right." Wade said with a nod before he hung up.

As the screen went black Kim sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I knew that this was going to happen." she said to herself. "I knew it."

Pressing the menu button, Kim thumbed to her address book and selected Ron's name, then pressed the call button. The screen flashed 'calling Ron' and she waited for him to pick up. When it went to the fifth ring Kim started to get a little worried, but then the screen came to life.

Only it was Rufus, not Ron who was answering.

"Rufus?" Kim asked.

"Kim!" Rufus squeaked happily.

"Hey, where's Ron?" asked Kim. "I kinda need to talk to him."

"Sleeping!" Rufus squeaked, pantomiming sleep.

''Oh." Kim said. "Can you take a message?"

Rufus thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay, tell him that I-" she started, but stopped when she saw the camera on the other end start swing wildly followed with thumping and and a low rumbling sound.

For a moment Kim wondered what was going on, then she realized that Rufus was _dragging _Kimmunicator. Then she wondered _why_ he was dragging the Kimmunicator.

Her answer wasn't long in coming- she heard him chatter something off -camera, and then a voice answered him- an all too familiar voice.

"Huh? The Princess- okay, I guess I can." Shego said from off camera and then the camera shook slightly and swung around to reveal Kim's green skinned nemesis. "Hey Princess, Rufus says you want to say something."

Annoyed to all hell, Kim gritted her teeth. "Yes." she said. "Ironically enough, it's about you."

"Really?" Shego cooed, arching an eyebrow. "You've finally come to your senses and are going to admit that you're just a girl and aren't nearly enough woman for Ron?"

"In your dreams, Sparky." Kim said in a low snarl. "Global Justice has heard that you've got a boy toy, and are looking for said boy toy."

Shegos eyes went wide when Kim said that. "Oh." she said. "Oh, _shit._"

"Yeah." Kim said. "I always knew you would be trouble for him."

Shego gave Kim a look that said if she was there in person, that she'd be committing murder right then. "Jealousy is unbecoming of you, Princess." she said, her voice velvet wrapped steel. "I suggest you watch your tongue."

"Sticks and stones, Sparky." Kim retorted. "Sticks and stones."

"But plasma will." Shego shot back

"Whatever." Kim said. "I need to speak to Ron."

"He's asleep." Shego said. "He called me and told me he had a cold, so I brought over something to help him with that."

"Oh?" Kim asked. "And what would that be?"

"A bottle of homemade blackberry brandy." was Shegos response. "He had a glass and conked out in my lap."

"_What?_" was Kims response. "How is _that _to help him?"

Shego smirked at Kim. "You know, for the child of a doctor you're remarkably dense." she said. "Right now, the best thing for him to do is rest. The brandy put him to sleep, and rest is the one thing he needs now." she added. "I tell him whats going on when he wakes up. Ciao."

With that, Shego hung up on her. Kim stared at the black screen for several seconds, her left eye twitching. Then she dropped the Kimmunicator and _screamed _at the tops of her lungs for several minutes.

"Kim? Is everything all right?" her mothers voice called up the stairs.

"I...am...going...to..._**KILL**_..._**SHEGO!**_" Kim said, grinding her molars.

''What happened?" Anne asked, poking her head through the stairwell.

Kim had a momentary flash of panic, then recovered. "Ron's sick." she said. "I wanted to talk to him, and she said he was asleep and hung up on me."

"I see..." Anne said, then spied the black canvas gym bag lying by Kim's bed. "Uh, Kimmie dear, that doesn't look like your usual style of bag..."

"Huh?" Kim asked, momentarily distracted from her anger with Shego. "Oh... _that_..." she said, realizing what her mother was talking about. "Ahh... can I talk to you downstairs? Sitting down?" she asked.

Anne thought for a moment, then gave her daughter a puzzled look. "Sure..." she said, going back down the stairs.

"Cool." Kim said, getting off her bed and grabbing the bag before following her mother downstairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Half a **_**million**_** dollars?!" **James Possible exclaimed. "They gave you half a million dollars?"

Across the kitchen table from her father, Kim nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Ron's the one who thought it up. They give us five percent, and we didn't try to take Dementor from them."

James whistled as he looked at the literal pile of cash on the kitchen table. "Tell them I said thank you." he said.

"I will." she said. "I figured that I couldn't in good conscious keep the money, so I figured I'd give it to you and mom, because you'd know what to do with it."

James nodded and looked at his wife. "Oh, we know what to do with it." he said. "We're putting it on the mortgage."

"What?" Kim asked, not expecting an answer like that from her father. "Why?"

James sighed and leaned onto his elbows. "Kim, we've got a seven hundred and fifty thousand dollar mortgage on the house, with a seven percent adjustable." he began. "And through some admittedly far sighted planning, we've managed to pay off twenty five thousand of that while the market was booming and rates were low. We pay off the mortgage now, we can start putting that money towards you and the boy's college educations and our retirements."

"Okay..." Kim said, sounding slightly disappointed in her fathers explanation.

Anne, seeing the look on her daughters face, put her hand on her daughters. "Kim, I know you'd want us to give it to charity, but you have to look at it from our perspective." she said. "We're the ones who have to figure out to make sure everything gets paid each month. When you get older and get out on your own you'll understand."

"If you say so..." Kim said, somewhat reluctantly. "I'm gonna be in my room." she added, getting up out of her chair.

"Alright." James said, watching his daughter leave. He waited until she had gone up the stairs and was safely in her room before he sighed and massaged his temples. "I hate doing this to her, Anne."

"I know, James." Anne said. "But we are doing the right thing. She'll understand- just give her some time."

"I know." James said as he happened to glance at the calender hanging by the phone. "Huh. School starts next week."

"Huh?"Anne asked, turning around to look at the calender. "Oh my, you're right." she said, then turned back around to face her husband.

Both parents did a double take and looked at each other. "SCHOOL STARTS NEXT WEEK!" they shouted as they lunged for the door.

"Of all the things to forget..." James said.

"Well, it has been a rather _interesting_ summer..." Anne replied as she headed to the stairs. "Kimmie, we're going out to get school supplies- keep an eye on your brothers."

"Okay, but I thought you did that already." Kim said from upstairs.

"we forgot, as much as I hate to admit it." Anne replied. "I assume you need the usual?"

"Yeah." Kim said. "I have the clothes thing covered."

That made Anne smile. "No doubt you do, dear." she said. "Well be back soon."

"Okay." Kim said. "Have fun."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron awoke in a bed that was not his own, but yet was familiar, and as such he lay there dozing for almost an hour. When he finally roused himself to wakefulness, he found himself staring at a ceiling hewed from from pine logs.

"_Shego's cabin?" _he thought to himself. _"How did I get here?" _

Propping himself up on his elbows he looked around the room. It was still raining outside, and the lights were off, but there was enough light filtering in from under the door for him to see that, yes, he was in Shego's bedroom.

Looking around, he saw the clock lying on Shegos side of the bed, and saw that it read 7:45 PM. That meant he had slept for at least three and half hours- not a bad thing, he decided on reflection. He felt immeasurably better having taken that nap.

He was still wondering how he managed to arrive at Shego's cabin when he heard the faint clang of pot on metal from elsewhere in the cabin. Running a hand over his face, he then threw back the covers and got out of bed.

Padding over to the door, he opened the door and squinted against the light spilling out from the living room and kitchen. Standing in the doorway for a few moments to let his eyes adjust, he saw that the TV was going and tuned to CNN, where they were running footage of the Democratic Party convention. Ignoring the talking head gushing ecstatic over Barack Obama, Ron headed to the kitchen.

"Knock knock." he said, rapping his knuckles on the wall as he entered.

Shego glanced over shoulder from where she was standing in front of the stove. "Hey, Sleepyhead." she said. "About time you woke up."

That puzzled Ron."I was only out for a little over three hours." he said, pulling a chair out from the kitchen table. "I think I fell asleep at quarter till four." he added.

"Ah, I hate to break it to you love, but it's going on eight o'clock _Wednesday _evening." Shego said, turning away from the stove. "You've been asleep for almost twenty four hours."

Ron's jaw dropped and he blinked several times. Then he got up and looked at the TV in the living room.

"Damn." he said as he came back into the kitchen. "I was out. What was in that stuff you gave me?" he asked.

Shego shrugged and glanced at the pot on the stove. "Just blackberry brandy." she said. "You slept like a log."

"Huh." Ron said, looking at the table. "So why am I at your place?" he asked. "Last I remember, I was using your lap as a pillow on my couch."

Shego chuckled nervously as she stirred the pot. "Ah, yes, that." she said. "Well, you see, we kinda got a problem." she said.

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Problem? What kind of problem?" he asked. "My parents find out about us?"

"Worse." Shego answered. "Kim called while you were passed out. She told me that Global Justice had heard a rumor that I had a boyfriend and that they were looking into it."

"What did you tell her?" Ron asked.

Shego tasted what she was cooking, nodded, and went back to stirring. "Well, I told her that I'd tell you when you woke up." she said.

"Okay..." Ron said. "So why am I at your place?"

"I saw a cop car drive past your place and I kinda panicked." Shego answered. "So I grabbed you, Rufus, some of your clothes, and hauled ass out of there."

"Uh -huh." Ron said. "Well, that clears a few things up for me." he added.

"Yeah." Shego said. "By the way, you mind telling me why you had a gym bag with half a mil in hundreds in your closet?"

"Oh." Ron said, sounding some what surprised at the question, as if he was surprised at being asked about something trivial. "While KP and I were following up on B3S we got a call about Dementor." he began. "The German government put an arrest warrant for him and we went after him. Turns out, ironically enough, that B3S was looking for him too." he continued, leaning back in his chair. "We both caught up to him at the same time."

Shego gave Ron an odd look. "So why were _they_-" as a supervillian, she didn't dare speak their names, lest they come looking for her "-after Dementor?"

Ron grinned sheepishly. "The German government put a twenty million dollar bounty on his head." he said.

Shego nodded and turned the heat down. "That would do it." she said. "Hell, _I _would have went after him for that much money."

Ron nodded himself. "I know." he said. "Anyways, like I was saying, we both caught up to him at the same time. Kim got into an argument with them over custody, and I managed to convince them that if they gave us five percent, that we'd let him go without a fuss."

Shego nearly dropped her spoon. "The Princess agreed to that?" she asked. "Since when does she do something so...beneath her?"

"Ahhh..." Ron stammered. "I kinda never told her." he added. "Before I could, Will Du crashed the party and tried to take custody of Dementor from them."

Shego snorted. "I'd have loved to seen him try." she said. "So, how many pieces did they leave him in?"

"One, believe it or not." Ron said.

"That's surprising." Shego commented.

"But the big one did beat him senseless though." Ron said. "And to be frank, the thought of going toe to toe with either one of them scares the crap out of me. I barely didn't see them move."

"I know." Shego said. "Make sure you never get into hand to hand with either one of them. The little one is a specialist in hand to hand, but the big one is no slouch either."

"I can believe it." Ron said.

''Good." Shego said. "I put the bag with the money in the bedroom closet, by the way."

"Oh." Ron said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." was Shegos response as she took down another pot and began to fill it with water. "What are you going to do with it?"

Ron shrugged. "Put it in my bank account and sit on it." he said. "I've also been thinking about putting it in where I put the residuals from the Nacos."

"What are you putting the residuals in?" Shego asked, turning off the faucet and putting the pot on the stove.

"T-Bills." Ron answered.

"Go with the T-bills." Shego said, turning on the burner. "Better interest rates with those."

Ron arched an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "You sound like you have some experience with investing."

"I should." Shego answered, adjusting the flame on the burner. "What do you think I've been doing with the money Doctor D has been paying me? Spa treatments don't burn up that much."

"Oh." Ron said. "What do you invest in?"

"Real estate, for one." Shego said, opening a cupboard and taking out a bottle of olive oil. "I own about seven hundred acres, all of it around my cabin."

Ron arched an eyebrow at that. "That sounds like an odd investment." he said.

"Not from my perspective." Shego answered. "I built my cabin here because there's no one around, and I want to keep it that way." she added. "Twenty years from now, I don't want a housing development springing up next door, ya know?"

Ron nodded. He could see her point. "Yeah." he said. "What else are you invested in?"

"Long term investments." Shego answered. "T-bill's, gold, stuff like that." she elaborated. "You mind giving me a hand with the pasta?" she asked.

"Sure." Ron said when he got up. "I gotta call Kim when that's done." he added.

"Use my terminal." Shego said. "It's secure, and can't be traced."

"Thanks."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was two hours later when Ron finally called Kim. Sitting down at Shego's terminal -which spoke to him French until Shego told it to use English- he found Kims name listed in her contacts under people to annoy when bored.

That made a weird kind of sense to him, and he thought no more of it and told the terminal to place the call. The dialing graphic came up for a few seconds, then it was replace by video feed from Kim's Kimmunicator.

"Hey KP." Ron said as his best friend appeared on screen.

"Ron..." she said calmly "Just WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Kim then shrieked, knocking Ron out of his chair and making Shego nearly drop a plate.

"Ehh... Shego's place?" Ron offered weakly as he picked himself up off the floor.

"What are you doing there? You're sick, you shouldn't going out." Kim said, leaning forward towards the camera.

"It's a long story Kim, and it's not important right now." Ron said quickly. "Shego told me what you told her about GJ."

"Oh." Kim said, instantly switching from anger to mission mode. "We've got to figure something out."

"Yeah." Ron said. "All three of us."

"_What?!" _Kim asked, her anger flaring again. "Do I have to?"

Ron resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. Kim was his best friend and all, but there were brief moments that she came across as a spoiled brat. "Yes Kim, we have to." he said. "She's in this too, remember?"

Fortunately, such moments were very rare. "Yeah, you're right." she said. "Sorry, I'm just seriously _tweaked _by all of this."

"You're not the only one." Ron pointed out. "Is tomorrow okay?" he asked.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow's fine." she said, then snapped her fingers. "Oh that reminds me. School starts next week- you'd better get your stuff ready."

"Aw man, KP, did you have to kick me while I was down?" Ron groaned as in the kitchen Shego burst out laughing.

''Sorry Ron." Kim apologized again. "Don't feel too bad- I nearly forgot it myself. But we can take care of that later, after we get our current sitch resolved."

"Probably a good idea." Ron said. "We'd better bring Wade in on this too." he added.

"Already have." Kim said. "He's the one who told me about it."

"Oh." was Ron's reply. "Later KP." he added before disconnecting.

Leaning back in the chair, he sighed and spun around slowly to face the TV. "Well, that's taken care of." he said in the general direction of the kitchen.

'Where are we gonna meet?" Shego said. "I'm just asking, cause there is no way in hell am I going to be letting Kim anywhere near my cabin."

Ron nodded as Obama came on screen yet again, still in his speech. "Normally, Kim and I have meetings like this in our treehouse, but with the weather being the way it's been..."

"Don't blame ya." Shego answered, speaking over a clatter of dish ware as she finished putting the plates away. "And you had a treehouse? Lucky you."

"You didn't?" Ron asked, looking back at the kitchen.

"My brothers did." Shego answered, slamming the cupboard shut. "No girls allowed, which now that I think about it, isn't all that surprising, what with how deep Hego is in the closet."

Ron snorted in amusement. "Good one." he said. "So how did you deal with 'no girls allowed'?"

"Easy." Shego answered, now over the clatter of cook ware. "I waited till everyone was in there, and then I started blasting the branches."

"That'd work." Ron said, right as on TV Obama got a waffle to the face. "HOLY SHIT!" he yelled.

"What?" Shego called from the kitchen. "A supervillian doing something?"

"Better!" Ron yelled. "B3S just crashed the Democratic National Convention!"

"Oh, shit! Quick, record it! This is gonna be great!" Shego yelled as she came running into the living room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_What's the sitch, Wade?"_

Wade paused in his coding as the sounder for his communications program played. That meant that the little conference that Kim and Ron had thought up was ready to begin. Minimizing Notepad, he clicked on the communications icon and brought up the program.

Clicking on the menu, he selected a setup he had preconfigured and answered the call. "Hey Kim." he said.

"Hey Wade." Kim replied and the picture shook as she set the Kimmunicator down on something. "Can you see everybody?" she asked.

In his window, he could see that this was taking place in what looked like a basement, with Ron sitting on an old couch with Shego sitting in his lap, Rufus sitting on a throw pillow next to them, and Kim sitting in an old recliner.

''Yeah." he answered as an IM silently popped up on his screen.

_'Feeds good'_ keeperofthekeys, AKA Sargent William Evans typed.

As Wade clicked an emoticon in reply to Evans, Kim started to speak. "Okay, just to make sure we're all up to speed here, I'm gonna start off from the top." she began. "Global Justice apparently has heard that you-" she pointed at Shego "-have a boyfriend, and they are investigating who it could be. _We _know the truth on who it is.."

"Obviously." Shego said, resting her head on Ron's shoulder.

"...Obviously.." Kim repeated with a grudging nod towards Shego "But we don't want them to know the truth, as much as it pains me to say it.." she continued. "So ... and I can't believe I'm saying this, we need to figure out a plan to keep them finding out. Any ideas?"

Everybody present was quiet for a few moments. Sitting at his computer, Wade saw the IM window flash and glanced at what Evans had typed.

_'Suggest a disinformation campaign and discredit their sources"_ he said. _'Trust me. :)'_

"_Fat chance of _that _ever happening, Sargent. But I'll suggest it just to get the discussion started cause I got nothing." _Wade thought. "Uh, how about we discredit their sources and put out false trails?" he suggested.

Ron, Kim, and Rufus looked at each other in confusion while Shego nodded. "That would work." she said. "The Mob in Go City does that all the time." she added. "That's why my brothers haven't been able to take them down permanently- nothing sticks."

"That sounds like it'd work." Ron said.

Kim, however, wasn't so easily convinced. "Anyone have anything else?" she asked. "I mean, no offense Wade, but that sounds like something Rockwaller would do-"

"None taken." Wade said.

'-and are you sure that you can pull it off?" she added as Shego shot her a dirty look. "What?" she asked, having it out of the corner of her eye.

"Y'know, a little honesty goes a long way." Shego said. "If you don't like it because I happen to like it, just come out and say it."

"That is not the reason why I don't like it!" Kim snapped, banging her fist on the arm of the recliner.

Shego, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. "Suuure." she said. "Anyways," she continued, changing the subject and diverting attention away from Kim "Can you do that, Wonder Boy?" she asked Wade.

'_Say yes'_ Evans typed.

Wade nodded. "Sure." he said. "It'd be a piece of cake for a guy like me."

"Thanks." Shego said as Kim glared at her. "Though when you get older I'm going to find you a girlfriend."

Wade gulped as Evans put a ROFL emoticon in the IM. "T-thanks..." he said, starting to go red.

"Shego!" Kim growled.

Shego arched an eyebrow at her arch rival. "What?" she asked. "I happen to know several upstanding girls who would go nut's over a cute geek like him." she added before starting to nuzzle Ron.

Kim's left eye twitched as she reigned her temper in through sheer force of will. "Okay..." she said through gritted teeth. "So you can do it Wade?" she asked, calmly saying each word through gritted teeth as she glared daggers at Shego.

Wade nodded, studiously trying to avoid looking at Shego and Ron as they engaged in PDA. "Like I said, piece of cake." he said.

Kim nodded, and looked at Rufus. "What's your take on it?" she asked.

Rufus glanced at Ron, then nodded vigorously. "Yeah yeah!" he squeaked.

"Okay then." Kim said. "Looks like I'm outvoted. We'll go with your plan Wade." she said.

Wade blinked, surprised at how easy this had all been. "Uh, thanks." he said.

"You're welcome." Kim said before she picked up the Kimmunicator and killed the feed.

Wade stared at the now black video player and let out a sigh of relief. The hard part was over. Switching channels on the player, Evans appeared in the window.

"Well?" Wade asked.

"Well done, Mr Load." Evans said. "Well done."

"Thanks." Wade said, slightly sarcastically. "So, just how am I going to do a disinformation campaign and discredit these sources?" he asked.

"You'll see." was Evans reply. "I'll be sending you instructions shortly- stay available." he added before cutting the link.

Wade blinked and looked at the empty window. "Yes, Sir!" he said with a mock salute.

Closing the media player, he called Notepad back up and got back to his coding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	16. Chapter 16

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_There is nothing more difficult to manage, or more doubtful of success, or more dangerous to handle than to take the lead in introducing a new order of things." _

Niccolo Machiavelli, _The Prince_.

Chapter Sixteen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yori yawned as she came into the observation post that the Hagakure team had set up in their safe house.

"Good morning." Kamone Sano said as she came in. "You ready to take over?" he asked.

Yori nodded. "Yeah." she said. "So, anything new?" she asked.

Kamone shrugged as he got out of his chair. "The usual, mainly." he said as he handed the chair off to Yori. "Possible has been bitching in her journal about having no luck with men, and Stoppable finally got back home an hour ago." he added as she sat down. "You ever figure out where the hell he's going when he disappears like that?"

Yori shook her head. "Not a clue- but I'm working on it, believe me." she said. "When your Monkey Master up and vanishes on you, it tends to make you a little nervous."

"No doubt." Kamone said. "No doubt his woman has hand in that."

"That's the theory I'm working with." Yori said. "Anything else I should worry about?" she asked.

Kamone shook his head. "No, not particularly." he answered. "Well, have fun. I'm off to get some sleep- or try to, anyways."

"Pleasant dreams." Yori said as he left.

Kamone grunted and shut the door behind him. Adjusting the chair's height, Yori scooted up to the computer and pulled up the live feed that they had on Ron's house. Leaning back, she watched it for a few moments, then pulled up the events log for his house, starting at 12:00AM.

First notation was that this was the day that school started for him and Possible. There was no other entries until 4:30AM, when there was a notation that his parents had gotten up at their usual time. After that, there was the usual little entries about their daily routine, along with an entry about his mother posting his class schedule on the refrigerator.

Yori quirked an eyebrow at that one and noted the time. Glancing at the live feed, she noticed that there was nothing going on and continued reading. The next entry mentioned his parents leaving, then there was nothing until he came home.

Scanning through the next few entries, she saw there was nothing unusual about them, as they described him showering, getting dressed, talking to Rufus, eating breakfast, and so on and so forth. The next entry after those, however, stood out, at least for her.

It described, antiseptically, Ron reading his class schedule aloud, along with a note to see a numbered memo about which classrooms to bug. Noting the time, Yori pulled the last hours worth of audio recording and fast forwarded through until she got to the part in question. Listening to it, she heard him read out his class schedule and committed it to memory.

Normally Yori would have made a copy in case she needed to review it, but in this case, for what she was planning, the last thing she wanted to do was leave tracks or have evidence lying around that she was acting unilaterally on her own- the Hagakure had a poor sense of humor about such things.

Once it had ran through, Yori rewound and replayed it, mentally reciting it to make sure that she had it memorized correctly. Once she had did that, she closed the window and filed the first key piece of information for her plan away.

On the live feed, Kim's car pulled up in front of Ron's house and he came out.

"Hello, Possible -san." Yori said as she clicked on the audio feeds menu. "What are you going to tell me today?" she asked herself as she clicked on the feed from the bug in Kim's car.

Leaning back, Yori listened to their conversation and listened as they discussed happily enough for her, their class schedules. By the time they reached Middleton High, Yori had the second key piece of information of her plan.

Now, with those two pieces of information along with everything else she had collected, Miss Eguchi would pay Junior a call.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, we're almost there." Tara said as Middleton High came into view at the end of the street.

"Yaay." was Bonnie's less than enthusiastic reply. "I can hardly wait."

"Me too." agreed Tara with a sigh. "Of course, it could be worse." she pointed out.

Bonnie arched an eyebrow at her friend. "I'm afraid to ask how."

"You could have cat's whiskers tattooed on your face like I do." Tara said, tapping her cheeks for emphasis.

Bonnie stared at Tara for a long minute, then snickered as her mouth quirked up into a smile. "You got a point there." she said.

"Told ya." Tara said, returning Bonnie's smile.

"_Cute."_ thought Bonnie. _"Waitaminute -cute? Oh god, not now." _she added, forcefully keeping herself from blushing. _"The last thing I need right now is a girl crush on _Tara _of all people."_

"Yeah, you did.'' Bonnie said as Tara pulled into the parking lot, forcing the thoughts of Tara's cuteness from her mind.

A few moments later Tara had found a parking space, parked, and were walking to the school. As they approached Bonnie looked up at the front of the school loomed above them.

"_You can do this." _Bonnie thought as they merged into the stream of students heading into the entrance. _"And you're not alone."_ she added as she glanced over at Tara.

'' Time to clear the ramp." Tara said, repeating the phrase she remembered her grandfather always saying before doing something.

"Yeah." Bonnie said as she and Tara stepped through the front doors and into the school.

And then Tara was gone, heading off to her homeroom leaving Bonnie alone in the sea of students. Following the crowd, she headed down the main hall until she reached room 301, her homeroom for this year.

Stepping through the door, she found a seat and dropped her backpack on the floor before plopping down into the desk. Sighing, she slouched back in hr chair and watched as other people began to file their way into the classroom. Much to her surprise, most people just spared a glance at her at most.

This confused Bonnie some what -she knew with what had happened over the summer, everyone should have been looking at her and whispering amongst themselves. She had been at the top of the food chain and there had been no shortage of people wanting to knock her off of it.

So where were they, Bonnie wondered. They should have been waiting with salivating jaws, ready to tear her apart, but she had been able to come in completely unmolested. Not that she minded, of course. She knew just how cruel people could be, having inflicted a lot of cruelty herself.

Her pondering of this conundrum killed the few minutes between her arriving and the first bell, it's ringing jarring her out of her reverie. Sitting up in her seat, Bonnie shoved the question out of her mind and paid attention to what the teacher was saying.

She listened as he introduced himself- Mr. Carlson was his name- and gave overview of what he was going to be teaching them -trigonometry. Then he started to do the roll call. As he read off the list of names, Bonnie wondered if trig was going to present a challenge to her or if it was going to be easy like her math classes had been.

"Rockwaller, Bonnie." Mr. Carlson called out.

"Here." Bonnie said, then shrank in on herself when almost everyone in class turned to look at her.

"Eye's front!" Mr Carlson said, rapping on his desk with a ruler. "Savati, Brett."

Bonnie slouched into her seat and mentally kicked herself. She had just figured out why no one had been looking at her: they didn't recognize her. She was wearing jeans and sweatshirt and had her hair in a ponytail rather than being a dressed up like she usually was.

"_Well, so much for me just blending into the background..._" Bonnie thought as Mr Carlson finished the roll call. _"It's gonna be a loooong day."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron yawned as he slogged his way to his next class. He had expected this school year to be like all the others before it,ie, long periods of boredom broken up by the odd bit of drama. So far, he hadn't been disappointed, at least with the boredom part.

Of course, the last thing Ron wanted right now was drama with the way his life was going. He and Shego were getting serious, and he was seriously worried that during a drama episode his personal life might get revealed and he didn't -

Anything further was cut off when he plowed into someone.

"Oof!"

"Eeek!"

Ron staggered backwards and looked down to see Tara lying sprawled on the floor.

"Tara?" he asked.

"Owie..." Tara said before looking up to see Ron standing over her. "Oh, hi Ron." she added perkily. "What's up?"

"I'm going to English class." Ron answered, offering a hand up. "How about you?"

"Same thing." Tara answered as she accepted the hand. "Though I think you passed the door."

"Huh?" Ron asked as he pulled Tara to her feet.

Tara pointed to the number on the door closest to them. "You're in Mrs. Lee's class, right?" she asked, getting a confirming nod from Ron. "She's in room 303. You've gone about five room's too far."

Ron blinked and looked at the room number she was pointing at. Sure enough, she was right. It was room 308.

"Huh." he said. "You're right. Walk with ya to class?" he offered.

"Sure! I don't mind." Tara said, still managing to sound perky and chipper despite the fact it was the first day of school and they were heading to the second class of the day. "Sp, how are you doing?" she asked.

Ron's reply was a shrug. "Eh. It's high school." he said. "Could be better, could be worse. You?" he asked.

Tara gave a little shrug of her own. "It could be a lot better, it could be a lot worse." she said. "But so far everything's been going pretty good."

"Well, that's good." Ron said as Room 303 came up. "Hello English, my old enemy." he said, looking up at the number above the door.

Tara paused and looked behind her at Ron. "You coming in?'' she asked. "Class is about to start."

"Do I have to?" was Ron's reply.

Tara rolled her eyes and walked to where she was behind Ron. "Yes." she said, putting her hands on the backs of Ron's shoulders. "Now get in there before the bell rings." she added as she began to push him towards the door.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be late." Ron said as Tara pushed him into English class.

"Grrr!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim dumped her books in her locker and looked at the PC set into her locker. There were no alerts or messages from Wade, so she sighed with relief and grabbed the books for her next two classes before she shut the door. Snapping the padlock into place, she spun the dial and then began walking to her next class.

Threading her way through the crowds of students going to and from their classes a flash of red caught her eye and she looked up to see a boy she recognized as the new transfer student, Eric.

"_Ooh, Mo was right." _she thought. _"He _is _cute."_

Putting a smile on her face, she began to angle towards him. As she began to get close to him, one of the other guys he was with -Kim recognized him as being from the track team- nudged him and tried to subtly nod in her direction as he said something to Eric.

Eric glanced over his shoulder and saw Kim. His eyes widened for a second and he hurried off, away from Kim.

"_What the _hell?_" _a shocked Kim thought as she stood there in the middle of the hallway as the human river of students flowed around her.

"Hey KP." Ron said from behind her, startling her and causing her to jump. "What's up?"

"Gah!" Kim said as she whirled around to face Ron. "You startled me."

Ron grinned and punched a fist in the air. "Booyah! That's two!" he said. "Anyways, you okay?"

Kim shook her head and looked at her friend. "Yeah." she said. "Why do you ask?"

Ron shrugged in response. "You looked like you were confused when I was walking up to ya." he said.

"Oh." Kim said. "I saw Eric, that new hottie, and I was walking up to say hi to him and he saw me and acted like he was scared of me."

Ron got a puzzled look on his face. "Huh." he said. "That's weird. Normally the guys are all over you." he added, then grimaced at the Freudian slip. "Ah, so to speak."

Kim snorted at Ron's inadvertent gaff. "Good thing my dad wasn't here to hear that." she said. "I think he'd throw you into a black hole on general principals."

Ron hung his head sheepishly. "Yeah, probably." he said. "Good lord, that one was an Obama grade foot in mouth."

Kim stifled a snicker at that one. With her eighteenth birthday coming up, she had been following the races for the Presidential election rather closely and she was... _less _than impressed by the Illinois Senator, to put it nicely. And after the way the Obama campaign and to a larger extent, the Democratic party as a whole, had treated first Senator Clinton and then Governor Paulin, there was no way in hell that she would cast her vote for him if she were to be of age and eligible when Election Day came around.

'It wasn't that bad." she said glancing up at the clock. "Anyways, we're gonna be late for class if we don't hurry up."

Ron groaned and hung his head. "Yaaay." he said. "History. I can hardly wait." he added flatly.

Kim arched an eyebrow as they started walking, the thinning crowds of students making their trip easier. "Is there any part of school you do like?" she asked as opened his mouth to answer. "Besides the end of the day." she added before he could speak.

Ron deflated and hung his head again. "That's the only thing KP." he said.

Kim rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling as they rounded a corner. '' Some things never change." she said as room 257 came up.

"Yeah, like the freshness of the ingredients in the cafeteria food." Ron said with a grimace.

Kim snickered as they entered the classroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yori groaned as she got out of the car and stretched. By Middleton standards, Jackson Hole wasn't that far away, but by her standards it was a frikkin _long_ trip. Muttering under her breath about certain rich twits who couldn't be who thought that slumming it meant that you rubbed shoulders with millionaires rather than billionaires, she retrieved her briefcase and began to walk to the cafe she had parked in front of.

Pushing the door open, she stepped into the cafe and looked around for a moment, then spotted the man she was looking for. He was rather distinct, what with being well over six feet tall, well tanned and strapping.

Yori nodded to Junior as she walked up to him. "Mr. Senor." she said as she sat down.

Junior returned her nod as he sipped his water. "Ms. Eguchi." he said. "I got your message.'' he added, tapping his Black Berry with his finger. "Though I must apologize for the inconvenience I've put you through with coming here on such short notice."

Yori _nee_ Eguchi nodded and popped her briefcase open. "It's quite all right, Mr Senor." she said. "Security is paramount, after all."

"Indeed." Junior said. "You mentioned that you had some information?" he asked.

"Yes." Yori said as she picked up her briefcase and popped it open. "I did.-here it is." she added as she took out a manila envelope and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Junior said, taking the envelope and opening it. Shaking out the contents, he pulled them out and skimmed the contents. "Very nice." he said, putting the contents back in their envelope.

''Thank you." Yori said. "Is it sufficient?" she asked.

Junior nodded. "It is.'' he said. "All of the pieces are in place. We act next Wednesday.''

"I wish you luck." Yori said.

"Thank you, Miss Eguchi." Junior said. "Pardon me for asking, but do you have time to stay for dinner?"

Yori knew she did, but she made a show of glancing at her watch and doing the mental arithmetic. 'I think I can manage it." she said.

"Excellent." Junior said and signaled to a waiter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Monique chewed on her lower lip as she took her tray from the end of the serving line and began to look for Kim. She had spent most of the morning reconnecting with the gossip network, and as she had suspected, it had been buzzing from the social shifts brought on by the events of summer vacation.

Spotting Kim's red mane she began to thread her way through the maze of students and tables over to her.

"Hey girl." Monique said as she got close to where Kim and Ron were sitting.

Kim looked up from the conversation she was having with Ron and gave her a smile. "Hey Mo." she said, then got a look at the expression on her face. "What's the sitch?" she asked.

Monique glanced around as she sat down. ''There's talk going around, Kim." she said as she sat down next to Kim.

Kim rolled her eyes while Ron occupied himself with a long slurp from his chocolate milk. "Let me guess, about me and Bon -Bon?" she asked.

Monique shook her head and leaned in towards the two teens. "Actually, it's more about you and Ron rather than Bonnie." she said quietly.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed, barely remembering to keep her voice down as Ron squirted milk out his nose. "What are they saying?" she asked, leaning in close to Monique.

Motioning for Ron lean in close to her as well, Monique continued. "According to several of my sources, the word going around is that you two are secretly a couple-"

"_I wish."_ Kim thought.

"- and that Ron will go psycho on any guy who even gets close to you Kim." she added.

Kim groaned and rubbed her temples. "Well, that's just _great_." she said. "Any other wonderful news?"

Monique nodded."Yeah." she added with a grimace. "Those same sources are saying that Ron is the reason why Bonnie got busted for DUI and possession."

Ron's eye's bugged out at this, while Kim buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, God..." she said. "How can this get any worse?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a bank in downtown Chicago there was a mild panic when the two men who were the public face of B3S suddenly broke out into a fit of maniacal laughter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lifting her head from her hands Kim looked at the ceiling. "Well, that explains what happened to me earlier." she said.

Monique arched an eyebrow at Kim. "What happened?" she asked.

"I saw that new hottie that transferred in- I think his name's Eric- and when I tried to walk up to him to say hello, he ran." Kim said with a sigh.

'Oh." Monique said, rubbing Kim's back supportively. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kim said as Ron got a thoughtful look on his face for a second, which Kim noticed. "What?" she asked him.

"That was last period, right?" Ron asked. Kim nodded. "He must have seen me walking up behind you."

Kim groaned again and thumped her head down on the table. "I'm never going to get a date..." she moaned, covering her head with her arms.

Finishing his milk, Ron considered Kim's plight for a few moments as he tried to think of something to say. Not coming up with anything witty or clever, he decided to go the truth route and see if that worked.

"Ah, KP, not to sound like Chris or anything, but it's not the end of the world or anything." he said, putting his milk carton down. Kim's head shot up and she opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Ron clapping his hand over her mouth. "Ah ah ah...I'm not finished." he added. "As someone who's not even on the bottom rung of the social ladder of this viscous little hyena's den that we call a school, let me tell you something: this is _nothing._" he said.

"Ron..." Monique started to say before Ron shot her a look.

Looking back to Kim he continued. "You're hot, you're a cheerleader, and a star because of our hero gig." he said. "That means you can do no wrong. Give it a month, and it'll get out that we're not dating and the guys will be lining up to date you, okay?" he added. "Me, on the other hand, once it gets out that we're not dating, every jock here is gonna want to pound me into paste for cock blocking them, and I'll have to let them because I know that if I defended myself, _I'd _be the one getting suspended for fighting in school."

Kim glared at him as she pulled his hand away from her mouth. "That's not true Ron. Mr Barkin would never let that happen." she said, to which Ron snorted.

"KP, that's bullshit and you know it." he said. "Think about it. I've been getting stuffed into lockers since Junior High and nothing, and I mean _nothing_, was ever done about it." he added.

"So why didn't you say something?" Kim asked. "_I _could have did something about it."

Ron shrugged. "I just figured it really wasn't that important." he said. "I mean, really, there are much more important things in life to worry about- like what the various supervillians are up to."

Kim opened her mouth to say something, closed it as she reconsidered, then she spoke. "Dammit Ron, since when did you get smart?" she groused. "I can't be mad at you after you go and say something like that."

Ron shrugged and nibbled on a French fry. "I've always been pretty smart. Zorpox proves it." he said. "I just choose not use it."

Resting her chin in her hand, Kim gave Ron a deadpan look. "Well, maybe you should start." she said, giving him a gentle swat upside the head. "We're seniors now, you really should start thinking about your future. If you want to get into a good college-"

"Yaaay." Ron said tonelessly as the bell rang. "More school."

"You should listen to what Kim is saying." Monique said as they got up. "She has a point."

"Do I have to?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim answered.

"Aw man!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Bonnie threaded her way out of the cafeteria and headed for her next class, which was happily enough, Chemistry. As far as Bonnie knew, the only people on the squad who took that class was Tara, her, Stoppable, and...Kim.

Bonnie felt a momentary surge of distaste at the thought of her former rival, then it passed when she remembered that Kim wasn't the type to make bitchy comments like the majority of the squad was.

"_No, she just has a couple of hired thugs destroy your life._" she thought sourly.

While she would admit that on the whole, her life really had changed for the better because of what had happened, it was the events in question that she had a problem with. Specifically, getting busted for DUI, that she could have did without.

Making a sour face, she turned a corner and walked down to room 404, also known as the Chemistry lab. When she walked through the door there were a few people who looked up at her with a look of surprise, but for the most part there was no excited murmuring like there had been with her other classes.

"_Thank God for nerds." _Bonnie thought as she spotted Tara sitting in the back of the classroom. _"When someone gets knocked off the social ladder they still treat them something like a human being."_

"Hey Tara." Bonnie said.

''Huh- oh, Bonnie." the blond said distractedly. "Hi. I didn't see you."

Curious as to what had Tara's attention, she followed her gaze and saw Ron Stoppable sitting in his usual spot, which was next to Kim's usual spot. "I see." she said as she sat down. "You know he's taken, right?" she added.

Tara gave her an odd look. "You've heard the rumors that him and Kim are dating?" she asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, and they're as phony as a three dollar bill." she said. "You remember when Josh's car got destroyed?"

Tara nodded slowly, wondering where Bonnie was going with this and hoping it wasn't where she was thinking of. "Yeah..." she said before Bonnie continued.

"Well, when that happened he was riding in a green pickup." Bonnie said. "And when he jumped out, I saw enough of the driver to see that it was definitely a she, and it wasn't Kim."

"How do you know?" Tara asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Her tit's were as big as Kim's head and she had long black hair- didn't get a look at her face though." she said.

"Oh." Tara said. "Are you sure though? He could have just been getting a ride." she pointed out.

Bonnie shook her head. "Nope." she answered. "I saw him getting into that truck again a couple of weeks when I was taking a shortcut, and I saw him give the driver a kiss."

"Oh." Tara repeated, deflating a little.

Up front the Chemistry teacher, Mr Zane, called the class to order and began to check the roll. As he did that Bonnie glanced over at Tara and saw her sitting there, just staring at Ron out of the corner of her eye, looking slightly mopey.

For the briefest moment, she wondered if she make a move on Tara, then quickly suppressed it.

"_No."_ she thought, scrunching her eyes shut as she tried to drive the thought from her head. _"Now is _not _the time for a girl crush and an internal debate on your sexuality. Besides, she's a good Mormon girl and she likes boys, and boys only."_ she added. _"Though she does seem pretty comfortable in the locker room, so I might be able to convince her- BAD BONNIE! NO FANTASIZING!" _

Firmly banishing that train of thought from her head, Bonnie sat up and faced forward just in time for her name to be called in the roll. Answering when called, she sat back in her seat and waited as Mr Zane finished the roll and began the lesson.

Fortunately for her, her psycho sexual crisis was put on hold for for the next hour, because in Mr Zane's class if you wanted to pass, you had to pay attention and take _lots_ of notes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim and Ron nodded to the firemen as they exited Chemistry and walked past a singed,smoking, and slightly irritated Mr Zane, who was glaring at a slightly carbonized Brick Flagg who was explaining to a _very _irritated Mr Barkin why there was a nice sized crater in the just rebuilt Chem lab.

As they passed by they caught a fragment of a sentence containing the words 'mustard' and 'cream cheese', then Barkin went purple. Not wanting to stick around and risk getting his attention, Kim and Ron decided to hightail it out of there, just making it around the corner before Barkin blew a gasket and started yelling.

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least." Ron said as they wandered down the hall.

Kim arched an eyebrow at Ron. "What, you mean the exploding condiments or Barkin not immediately suspecting you as being the cause of the explosion?"

"Both." Ron said, getting a laugh from Kim.

Her laugh turned into an outraged shriek when beneath them a trap door they had unknowingly stepped on sprung open and they tumbled into a deep dark shaft. She was still shrieking and desperately trying to keep her skirt from flaring up when they abruptly decelerated and landed with a thud in Global Justice headquarters at the feet of Will Du.

Landing spreadeagle in front of him, Kim shrieked again and shoved her skirt down as she glared at the agent.

"What the _hell?!"_ she yelled.

Agent Du gave her his version of an icy stare, which managed to come off as chilly and slightly damp with his face a sickening multitude of shades of purple and yellow.

"Dr. Director wishes to talk to you two." he said, his words slightly slurred by the swelling of his face.

Kim, still ticked off by sudden assault on her modesty, ground her molars. "Couldn't she have at least _called _us?" she growled as Ron pried his face loose from where it had gotten embedded in the floor.

Du got an annoyed look on his face- or at least it looked like it. It was hard to tell with the bruising. "It's about Dementor." he said. "And she felt it was prudent not to discuss it over an open line."

Kim gave Du a glare that would have vaporized him if looks could kill and stood up. "Okay then." she said, giving Ron a hand up. "Lets go talk to Doctor Director."

Agent Du sniffed disdainfully and led them to Director's office. Knocking on the door, he opened it and stuck his head in.

"Dr. Director, Team Possible is here, as you requested." Du said.

"Send them in, Agent Du." Director answered.

Opening the door fully, Du stood to one side to let the two teens pass before closing the door behind them. After he was gone, they found themselves looking at Dr Director, who was looking at the contents of a manila file folder.

Kim cleared her throat. "You wanted to see us, Dr Director?" she asked.

Director looked up from the file folder. "Yes." she said. "About Dementor."

Kim and Ron nodded. "Agent Du mentioned that." Kim said. ''What do you want to know about Dementor?" she asked.

Director dropped the folder on her desk. "Did you two find the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer while you were there?"

"I didn't see it." Kim answered, then she looked at Ron. "You?"

Ron shrugged and shook his head. "I didn't see it." he said, then opened a pocket on his cargoes. "How about you, little buddy?"

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and shook his head. "Uh uh." he squeaked.

Kim looked back at Dr Director. "We didn't see it." she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it's missing." Director answered, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Dementor stole it from the secure lab in which it was being stored, and our forensics teams turned that castle upside down looking for it."

''Maybe he hid it." Ron suggested. "I mean there was nothing set up in his lair, not even security systems- so he could have stashed somewhere where it'd be safe while he got a lair up and running.''

"We thought of that already, and asked him." Director said. "He said he had it crated up in the main hall."

"Then who could have-" Kim gulped as a statement that Colonel Katsuragi had made came back to her and she had a chilling thought run through her head. "B3S." she said

Director nodded as Ron grimaced. "That's what we were thinking." she said. "We've just been trying to disprove it, because frankly, the thought the big one getting his hands on any more technology like that is just plain terrifying."

Kim shuddered. "Tell me about it." she said. "So how are you going to get it back?"

Director laughed at Kim's question. "Are you insane?" she asked. "Do you have any idea of just how much they dislike the UN? If we show up at their door and demand the Inducer back, they'd send my agents back in very small pieces."

Kim and Ron grimaced and glanced at each other. From what they had seen of B3S in action, they had no doubt that would be the outcome.

"Well, look at it this way KP." Ron said. "At least with them having it no one is gonna be able to steal it."

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing." Kim answered.

"Anyways..." Director said. "You have school and I have about three other disasters to deal with, so I'll be seeing you two later."

Realizing that was their cue to leave, Kim snagged Ron and led him out of the office. Outside they found Agent Du standing at parade rest.

"Agent Du!" Director called as the door swung closed.

Du stepped forward and arrested the swing of the door. "Yes ma'am?" he asked, pushing the door open so he could see Dr Director.

"Please return Team Possible to their school." Director said. "Then I want those reports that you were working on."

Du nodded. "Yes ma'am." he said before closing the door. "Follow me." he said, not even bothering to look at them.

Kim and Ron rolled their eyes and walked after him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim accelerated out of the parking lot, happily putting as much distance between herself and Middleton High School as possible. Next to her in the passenger seat, Ron made a semi rude noise as he slouched down in his seat.

"Man, I do not what bug crawled up Barkin's ass." he said, watching as Middleton slid by his window. 'I don't know what his problem was. We were only gone for a couple of hours."

"Well, Brick _did _blow up the Chemistry Lab, and it _was _just remodeled." Kim pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Ron said. "I forgot about that. Well in that case, no wonder he was in such bad mood."

''I'm just surprised he wasn't angrier." Kim said as she checked her rearview.

Ron shrugged as a dark green Ford pickup came up behind them. "Eh, it was probably because I wasn't the one who did it."

"Probably..." Kim said somewhat distractedly as she caught a fragment of the trucks plates, which seemed familiar. She growled in irritation when she realized who they belonged to. "Shego..." she growled.

Ron, not knowing what was going on, gave Kim an odd look in response to what to him sounded like a non sequitur. "What?" he asked.

"Shego." Kim repeated, glaring at the mirror as the truck flashed it's lights.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"She's right behind us." Kim answered as the the truck flashed it's lights again.

Ron turned and looked out the back window at the pick up that was right behind them. "Yeah, that's her." Ron said. "I wonder what she wants?"

"Dunno." Kim said as she pulled into the parking lot of a 7-11. "But I guess were going to find out." she added, coming to a stop.

Shego pulled in behind them and passed them, looping the truck around so where the drivers side window was facing Kim's window. Rolling it down, she leaned out and Kim had a moments doubt on whether or not it was Shego driving the truck.

The reason why was the fact that Shego wasn't green and was wearing regular clothes with a pair of aviator framed sunglasses.

"Hey Princess." Shego said, looking down at Kim.

"Hey Shego!" Ron called from the passenger side of the car.

"Shego." Kim said, forcing politeness into her voice. "Can I help you with something?"

''Yeah." Shego answered. "I need to borrow Ron for a bit."

"Oh." Kim said before glancing over at Ron, who was already unbuckling his seatbelt.

Ron paused and looked up at Kim. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

Kim shook her head. "Nah, I'm cool." she said. "I was wanting to go shopping with Monique anyways, and I know how you hate that." she added.

"Okay." Ron said, letting go of the seat belt and reaching into the backseat for his book bag. "See you tomorrow." he said.

Kim nodded as he opened his door. ''See you tomorrow." she said as he got out.

Shutting the door, he walked around to passenger side of Shego's truck and waved goodbye to Kim before getting in. Kim returned the wave and waited until Shego had driven away to put her car in gear. Stomping on the accelerator, she peeled out of the parking lot and headed straight for home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yori groaned as she laboriously climbed the steps to the apartment that the Hagakure were using as a safe house. She had _finally _gotten back to Middleton after taking an unplanned four hour detour when she had missed her turn. Mutter curses under her breath directed at the American highway system she put her key in the lock and unlocked the door.

Pushing the door in, she shuffled in and locked the door behind her. Kicking off her shoes, she had began to shuffle to the living room when someone clearing their throat made her stop and look up.

"Hello." Kamone said, leaning against the door frame. "How was your trip?" he asked.

Yori's response was to groan again and rub her neck. "It was a colossal waste of my time." she said. "That lead turned out to be a dry hole, and to top it off, I got lost on the way home."

"I see." Kamone said with a slight nod. "While you were out, Stoppable got picked up by his girlfriend, so he's disappeared again." he added.

Yori growled in frustration and punched the wall, making Kamone chuckle. "That was my response too." he said. "There's food in the fridge, if you're hungry."

"Thanks." Yori said as she began to shuffle off to her room.

"Don't mention it." Kamone replied as he stood aside to let her pass. "By the way, you've got monitor duty all day tomorrow."

"Okay." Yori said as reached her bedroom door.

Once she was inside her bedroom, she shut the door and leaned up against it. Sighing noisily, she shook her head and began to shrug off the business suit she had been wearing all day. As she changed, she thought about her day and reflected that in a week, Shego would be out of the picture and her life would get immeasurably better.

That made her suddenly feel a lot less tired and she hummed happily to herself as she got changed into a t shirt and sweat pants.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	17. Chapter 17

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_You must consider the enemy as if he is one of your own soldiers. As such, you will command him to move around according to your intentions. When you are of a mind that you order the enemy as you would your soldiers, you will become the master of your enemy."_

The Commander Knows the Soldiers, The Book of Fire, from The Book of Five Rings, by Musashi Miyamoto.

Chapter Seventeen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

07:21 hours, Mountain Time. (23:21 hours, GMT)

Glumly Ron sat in the passenger seat of the Sloth and watched as Middleton slid by outside his window. The reason for his glumness sat next to him in the drivers seat, dressed in her cheerleader uniform.

Worried about the silence coming from his side of the vehicle, Kim glanced over. "You okay Ron?" she asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"Eh." was Ron's response, along with a shrug.

"What's got you down?" Kim asked, not satisfied in the least with his answer. "You and Shego have a fight?" she asked.

"Nah." Ron answered with a shake of his head. "We're doing fine." he said.

"_Damn." _Kim thought to herself. "So what's got you in such a sunny mood?" she asked,determined to get an answer out of him. "Normally you're not this down until after the first week of school or your first detention, whichever comes first."

Ron sighed and sat up straighter in his seat. He was gonna have to tell her... "It's cheer practice." he said finally.

"That's what's got you down?" Kim asked, the surprise evident in her voice. "How come?"

Ron shrugged again. "I don't know, KP." he said. "For some reason, I just feel that it's gonna be boring." he added.

"Since when has it been boring?" Kim asked. "You've always enjoyed being the mascot."

Ron nodded and looked at his hands. "I know." he said. "I've had a blast doing it- yet for some reason some part of me thinks that it's gonna be..._tame."_

Kim gave Ron a quizzical look. "What brought this on?" she asked.

"I don't know." Ron said, working the fingers on his right hand and watching the tendons flex beneath the skin. "I think it might have been when we tangled with DNAmy and I used the MMP on those rabbits of hers."

"Oh." Kim said, his mentioning the incident making her recall something he had said after the lair had exploded and they had been watching it burn. "Well, you did say that compared to that, football was boring." she pointed.

Ron thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he asked, then stroked his chin thoughtfully as an idea struck him. "Maybe if I changed the routine a bit..." he said, losing himself in thought.

Kim grimaced and looked at Ron. "Ah, don't go overboard there Ron." she said.

"Don't worry, I wont." Ron said. "I'm just bouncing a few ideas around in my head. When we're at practice I'll ask some if there's some way I could change things up a bit."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kim asked. "they're not all convinced that you're a good addition to the squad."

Ron nodded. "I know." he said. "But remember, Bonnie's off the squad and her squad's still duking it out over who gets to claim the queen bee spot."

"Oh." Kim said. "I forgot that."

Ron nodded. "And I figure that if I play my cards right, I can play them off each other and keep it so where no one claims the top spot." he said as Kim stared at Ron like he had grown an extra head. "What?" he asked.

"Since when have you been devious?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "Since I became a fa/tg/uy." he said. "None of us are as cruel as all of us." he added with a grin.

"You know what? I'm just gonna quit asking questions, 'cause I think if I do, my brain is going to explode." Kim said with a shake of her head. "I know better than ask questions when you start quoting from 4chan."

Beside her Ron leaned back in his seat and chuckled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

08:43 hours Mountain Time (24:43 hours GMT)

Shego groaned slightly and shifted in her sleep. As she did so, her arm swept along the bed and didn't encounter the warm lump of Ron that her subconscious had been expecting, he having joined her in bed the night before.

This roused her from the light sleep she had been in and one of her eyes flickered open. Squinting against the glare, she saw what she had begun to think of as Ron's side of the bed was empty, with rumpled bedding and pillows attesting to Ron's absence.

Narrowing her brows, she rolled over facing the opposite side of the bed to look at the alarm clock. Her eyebrows arched when she saw that it was going on nine and she realized that today _was _a school day.

"Oh." Shego said to herself. "I think I had better get up then."

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, she sat there for a few moments as the last fuzzy remnants of sleep cleared themselves from her head. Once she was fully awake, Shego swung her feet out of bed and padded to the kitchen.

Heading straight to the coffee machine, she opened the basket and found it already full of fresh grounds. Popping open the back she already found it full of water.

"Well, thank you Ron." she said to herself as she clicked the coffeepot on.

Standing back, she sighed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face as she surveyed the kitchen. Wondering what to have for breakfast, she stepped over to the fridge and opened it. Bending over to survey the interior, she found a plate with a selection of fruit on it, artfully arranged and wrapped with plastic wrap.

"Huh." Shego said, taking the plat and looking at it. "You know, I think Ron _really _liked the gift I got him." she added.

Looking at the coffeepot, which was just starting to perk, Shego then looked back at the plate.

"Hmmm..." she thought aloud "Breakfast without a hot cup of coffee?" she asked herself aloud. Thinking about it for a moment, she shook her head and put the plate back in the refrigerator and closed the door. "Nah. Better take a shower first. Let the coffee perk"

Striding out of the kitchen, she headed for the bedroom first for a fresh pair of underwear and her bathrobe before she went straight to the shower.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

09:27 am Mountain Time (00:27 GMT)

Perched on her rooftop observation post, Yori adjusted her position and settled in for a long wait. The post in question was hidden in a cluster of AC units and satellite antennas on a building that was directly behind Middleton High School, offering her an excellent view of the back of the school and the loading docks.

She had a spotting scope trained on the docks and an open laptop sat in front of her on a folding metal stand with the feeds from the Hagakure surveillance cameras on it's screen. Reaching into a pouch, she took out a cellphone and slid it open.

Glancing at the feeds, Yori started to thumb in a text message into her phone.

_How goes it?_ She texted to Junior.

As she waited for him to reply, she kept herself occupied by checking the feeds on the cameras, along with glassing the entire back end of the school. This occupied her for about twenty minutes, but she was beginning to wonder when she received a reply.

_Its going good _was the reply. _Am finishing powering up the device and about to start the briefing._

_Good_ Yori replied _have fun_

Glancing at the clock on her laptop, Yori mentally reviewed Juniors timetable and discovered that they were running on schedule, in fact, they were running a little ahead of time. She sighed with relief at that realization- it meant that they had a little bit of breathing room.

And also, if things kept on schedule, soon a bad influence on the Monkey Master would be gone and she could then take Shegos place, as Yori felt she was certainly a _much _better influence than her, and time would prove that she was better than Kim as well.

Smiling to herself, Yori leaned back and waited, feeling quite pleased with herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

10:33 am Mountain Time (01:33 GMT)

Ron sighed to himself and stared dully at the blackboard. He was in Room 303, Mrs. Lee's English class, and it was taking every bit of his concentration to stay awake. The reason for this was standing at the front of the class lecturing in her emotionless monotone that could put the Big Bang to sleep.

"_Dear God, does she even have a pulse?" _Ron thought. _"Or is she just a cleverly disguised tree?"_

Ron pondered Mrs. Lee's wrinkled face and decided that she was a cleverly disguised tree. Glancing around the room for something more interesting to ponder, he ended up accidentally meeting eyes with Tara. She gave him a quick smile before turning her attention back to the front and resuming writing in her note book.

While Ron was desperately trying to find something to focus on to keep from falling asleep, Tara was trying to keep her mind on anything _but _Ron. She knew he was taken, but she still kept finding herself daydreaming about him and her getting together...

Chewing on her lower lip, Tara looked down at her notebook and saw just what she had been doodling and blanched. Flipping the page over, she sighed and looked forwards at the front, where Mrs. Lee was still droning on. Thinking for a moment, she decided to switch tracks over to Bonnie. That was much safer. _Much _safer.

Tara blinked at the mental image of her friend that came up when she thought of her, which was, for some reason, her in the locker room getting changed.

"_Okay..."_ she thought. _"I wasn't thinking of questioning or examining my sexuality, but it'll do."_

Absently tapping the point of her pencil against her notepad, Tara pondered said question. She wasn't uncomfortable with it or anything, though those who knew of her faith would be surprised by that. She knew for a fact that she liked _boys, _but there was a small part of her that was just the least bit curious about what it would be like to be with a girl...

"_O course, if I did indulge my curiosity, I think poor Daddy's head would explode."_ Tara thought sadly. _"Daddy, I love you dearly but you're stuck in the mid twentieth century."_ she added. _"Of course, it could be worse. Kim's dad is straight out of Leave it to Beaver."_

That made Tara think of Mr Possible walking out of his house on his way to work, with briefcase and paper in hand, and a pipe in his mouth with a cloud of bubbles coming out of it, all in black and white. Repressing a giggle, she covered her mouth with her hand and looked up front where Mrs Lee was finishing up her lecture.

Glancing up at the clock, Tara's leg began to twitch as she saw that class was almost over. Impatiently she waited as Mrs. Lee droned out the homework assignment for the next day, willing the clock to go faster as she jotted down the assignment.

Finally the bell rang and Tara was up and out of her seat, off to meet with Bonnie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:25am Mountain Time (02:25 GMT)

Yori perked up as she saw a delivery truck pull around to the back of the school. Peering through her spotting scope, she got a look at the tags and saw that it was the truck the men Junior had hired were using to get to the school.

Glancing at the time, she saw that they were running two minutes ahead of schedule. Yori smiled as the back door of the truck rolled upwards and men in fatigues with AK 47's jumped out the back.

"_Just as planned." _she thought as the men began to run towards the school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:30 am Mountain Time (02:30 GMT)

''Hey KP!" Kim looked up from putting her books in her locker to see Ron waving at her and weaving through the crowd of students on their way to lunch.

"Hey Ron." Kim said, shutting the door to her locker as Ron came up to her. "What's up?" she asked.

Ron shrugged in reply. "Nothing much." he said. "How about you?"

"The same." Kim said. "I'm looking forward to cheer practice."

"That's good." Ron said. "I'm looking to lunch though." he added, then sniffed the air and made a face. "Then again, maybe not."

Kim arched an eyebrow at her friend. "What is it?" she asked.

Ron looked green around gills as he grabbed his stomach. "It's back..." he said.

"What is?" Kim asked, wondering what Ron going to be spouting off about next.

"The meatloaf..." Ron answered as Rufus wailed from his pocket.

Shaking her head at the melodrama, Kim flinched as Mr Barkin came down the hall. As he passed by them he gave Ron the evil eye and was about to say something when what sounded like a short string of firecrackers along with screams echoed down the hall made all three of them turn and look.

"What the?" Ron asked, glancing at Kim.

"Firecrackers?" Kim suggested with a shrug.

"No." Barkin said, his oddly calm tone catching the attention of the two teens. "I'll never forget that sound, and it isn't firecrackers." he said turning to face them. "Those were AK 47s."

'What?" both teens asked as everyone stared down the hall where the gunfire had come from. "What are you talking about Mr Barkin?" Kim asked.

"I'll explain later." Barkin answered. "Call that friend of yours and have him contact emergency services and tell them that we've got an active shooter in Middleton High School." he added as Kim took her Kimmunicator out.

As Kim contacted Wade Barkin cleared his throat. "ALLRIGHT EVERYBODY!" he yelled, cutting through the chatter that was starting to build in volume. "LISTEN UP! BACKINTO THE CLASSROOMS, _**NOW!**_" he shouted. There was a moments hesitation as the students stared at Barkin, then they started as fast as they could. "BARRICADE THE DOORS AND _DO NOT_ COME OUT UNTIL INSTRUCTED TO DO SO! MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

"I did it, Mr Barkin!" Kim called over the press of people.

"Good job Possible." Barkin answered back. "Now get going."

"But-" Kim protested.

"That's an order, Possible!" Barking barked, his voice brooking no argument.

"Yes sir." Kim said, grabbing Ron by the sleeve and following the crowd.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:40 am Mountain Time (02:40 GMT)

Shego had just finished pulling on her sports bra and was thinking about her martial arts routine when her computer announced that she had an incoming call.

"Appel entrant"_("Call incoming.")_ the synthesized voice of her mother said. "" _("Caller is Mr Senor Senor Junior.")_

Muttering something scathing in Vietnamese under her breath, Shego grabbed a robe and headed to the living room.

_("Answer call.")_Shego said, tying the belt of the robe around her waist as she came into the living room and she was less than pleased when Senor Senor Junior's face appeared on screen. "What the fuck do you want?" she snapped at him before he had a chance to speak.

Junior, for his part, looked affronted at Shego's outburst. "My dearest Shego..." he began "All I want is a moment of your time."

Shego scowled at the idiotic son of a billionaire Spaniard and gritted her teeth. "Why?" she asked. "And if it's a marriage proposal Junior, I swear I will hunt you down and light you up like the Fourth of July-"

Junior laughed and shook hid head. "No, it's nothing like _that_..." he said. "I was just going to suggest that you join me at my fathers villa for a few weeks."

"Hmm...let me think about it." Shego said, then made a show of pondering it for a few seconds. "How about, _no_." she said when she was done.

Junior arched an eyebrow at her response. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You might want to reconsider your response."

Shego snorted in derision and crossed her arms as she stared at the screen, willing herself to not activate her powers and set her robe on fire. "And why should I?" she asked.

Junior smiled like a cat staring down a cornered mouse and leaned forward towards the camera. "Because, my dear Shego, if you don't, I'll have the mercenaries I've hired kill your precious Ron Stoppable."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:00 pm Mountain Time (03:00 GMT)

The mercenary never heard Barkin coming up behind him, but then again, he was expecting panicking teenagers, not a Marine who had gone through three tours in 'Nam, including Tet. So he was taken completely by surprise when a large burly arm wrapped him up in a choke hold.

His shout of surprise died in his throat as Barkins arm constricted around his neck, constricting his airway and cutting off the flow of blood to his brain. He struggled for a few moments, then he went limp as he passed out.

Barkin held onto the man for a few more moments, then shifted his arms and snapped the mercenaries neck. Picking the man up by the armpits, he dragged him a short way down the hall and into a closet. Once he had the body out of the way, he relived the man of his AK and his ammo belt. Buckling on the ammo belt he hefted the AK and flipped the selector all the way down into semi -auto and racked the bolt.

Stepping out of the closet, he looked up and down the hall before starting towards the cafeteria. He had some reconnaissance to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:10 pm Mountain Time (03:10 GMT)

Ron sighed as he finished wedging a desk between the office door and the wall. Wiping his brow, he stepped back and turned to face Kim.

"The door's secured." he said in a low voice.

Kim nodded as she peered between the slats on a blind at the outside, where sirens could be heard.

"Wow." she said, craning her head to get a better look at whatever was happing

"What's going on?" Ron asked, wanting to go over and look but stayed put keeping an ear on the door out of tactical common sense.

"It looks like every law enforcement office for the next two counties is outside." Kim said, scanning the parking lot.

"Well, when you got shots fired at a school KP..." Ron said, to which Kim nodded.

Crouching down, Ron settled himself into a comfortable position and prepared himself for a long wait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:15 pm Mountain Time (03:15 GMT)

Shego stared at the monitor as it went black, showing no outwards emotion other than a very slight tremble. Most people would assume this was due to fear, because of Senor Senor Junior's threating to kill Ron if she didn't submit to his demands to become his paramour.

Said majority of people in this case would be very, very, _very _wrong. For Shego, her normal response to threats was to turn into them and attack. This was due to three sources: Her two older brothers, who were preening incompetent idiots, the fact she was anti social by nature, and having been branded a freak while going through school.

So, Junior, having threatened one of the very _few _people who she let into her heart, had just made her a level of pissed not seen since Atilla the Hun.

"_Okay Sheena..."_ Shego thought, her rage making her refer to herself by her birth name for the first time in over a decade. _"Be calm about this. Going off half cocked will only get Ron killed."_

Taking a deep breath, Shego slowly let it out and considered her situation. Junior had 'generously' given her ten minutes to make her decision. She knew what refusing him would result in, she had to go along with it, or at least appear to.

She also knew from past experience, while Junior usually acted like an idiot on par with her brothers, when applied himself, he was just as crafty and cunning as his father. Which meant that he might be anticipating her just playing along just so she could get close to him and take him out.

And that meant that he probably have something cooked up to neutralize her powers, so she was going to need a plan B, something he _wouldn't _be expecting. Fortunately, she had a plan B, dating from her Team Go days as contingency in case Aviarious managed to steal her powers. Slowly, a smile that would have made B3S chuckle came to her face as a plan formed in her mind.

"Ordinateur."_"Computer" _she said. "Senor Senor Junior de contact." _"Contact Senor Senor Junior."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:27pm Mountain Time (03:27 GMT)

Impatiently Kim drummed her fingers on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. It had been an hour since the gunfire that had derailed their day, and the initial adrenaline rush had given way to boredom and then quickly to impatience.

Across the office from her, Ron sat cross legged on the floor as he listened intently for any sign of movement from the hall outside. There had been silence for the better part of an hour as aparrently whoever had been doing the shooting hadn't moved from the cafeteria- which made Kim wonder just what the hell was going on.

She was staring at the air conditioning grate in the ceiling, using every ounce of self control she had to not jump up in there and go take down whoever it was who had attacked their school. Sighing silently, she pulled her gaze away from the grate to look at Ron.

Kim was about to say something to Ron when he suddenly sat bolt upright and pointed urgently behind him, indicating he had heard something outside in the hall. Kim's eyes widened and she got silently to her feet, staying in as low a crouch as possible.

Ron carefully uncrossed his legs and got to his feet as he and Kim listened, straining to hear the soft footsteps outside. They were very faint, but they were there, if you listened really hard. Kim was starting to think that whoever was out there was on the other side of the hall when she nearly had a heart attack as someone tried the doorknob.

She and Ron froze as whoever was out tried to work the doorknob as quietly as possible back and forth. Finding it locked, their mystery person had just stepped away from the door when the PA system clicked to life, nearly giving them a heart attack a second time.

"Attention Miss Kim Possible..." a slightly German accented voice said over the speakers, echoing around the empty halls "Would you and your sidekick please come to the cafeteria in the next ten minutes? This is your only warning."

The PA system then clicked off, followed by their mystery person in the hall reveal themselves to be Mr Barkin by swearing under his breath. Kim and Ron stared at each other in wide eyed shock for a moment before Kim spoke up.

"Mr Barkin!" she said in loud whisper, hoping that it was enough for him to hear. "Mr Barkin!" she repeated a little louder.

The sound of movement back towards the door told her she was successful. "Possible?" Barkin asked in a voice that was between whisper and a murmur. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah." Kim replied, padding closer to the door so she could hear better. "Ron too."

"Good." Barkin said. "You still have that radio thing of yours?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kim said. "Why?" she asked.

"I need you to contact that friend of yours and have him relay some intel for me." Barkin answered.

"Okay..." Kim said, unclipping the Kimmunicator from her waist and thumbing it on. "I'm ready." she said.

"Okay." Barkin said. "Tell him theres fifteen to twenty men, with an established perimeter around the cafeteria. The rest of the school is clear, and I'm going start sending kids out the back of the school in five minutes and to have units on standby to protect them." he continued.

"Wont that make the bad guys go after them?" Ron asked as Kim started to whisper Barkin's message into the Kimmunicator.

"No." Barkin answered. "The cafeteria is full of hostages and they don't have the manpower to sweep the school _and _maintain control over them. That's why they haven't budged from the cafeteria."

"Done." Kim said. "But what about us? If we're not there when the ten minutes are up, they're-"

"-going to start shooting hostages." Barkin finished for her. "So you two had better get over there."

Kim got a shocked look on her face. "You want me to just _give in _to them?" she asked.

On the other side of the door Barkin growled under his breath. "Yes, Possible, I want you to because it'll keep the hostages alive and give law enforcement time to gain control of the situation." he said, the annoyance clear in his voice. "Now get your butts out of that office and down to the cafeteria."

Kim glanced at Ron, who nodded once. Kim sighed and admitted to herself that Barkin and Ron were right, they had to do this, no matter how distasteful it might be to them.

"Okay." she said. "We're going."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:51 pm Mountain Time (03:52GMT)

Setting the parking brake, Shego looked out the windshield at the warehouse looming above her. She noted only one security camera that she could see, but she didn't doubt that there might be other security cameras hidden away -at that's what she'd have if she was the one running this operation.

Of course, this was Junior's operation, so the odds were good that he didn't, but she wasn't going to be taking any chances. His old man was at heart a sneaky, devious, bastard who had started with nothing and ended up with billions, and God only knew how much of that Junior had inherited.

So that meant she'd have to use her 'Plan B' at the last possible instant. Opening the door, she climbed out of her truck and looked around at the rest of the neighborhood before she shut the door. She was in Middleton's old business district and there was no one around that she could see, so she really wasn't risking someone seeing through her ad hoc disguise of a plaid shirt, jeans, sneakers and aviator frame sunglasses.

Sighing once again, she walked to the nearest door and tried it. Much to her surprise, it opened. Stepping through the door, she stepped into the relative darkness of the interior. Taking off her sunglasses, she waited a moment as her eyes adjusted to the darker interior.

When her eyes had adjusted, she could see that the warehouse was nearly empty, save for a travel trailer, a handful of vehicles, and a few crates.

"Huh." she said to herself. "Must be on a budget."

"I can assure, my dear Shego, that I spared no expense in my quest for you." Juniors voice said over the loudspeakers and startling Shego slightly.

"_Okay, note to self: dumbass has the place wired for sound."_ Shego thought to herself.

"Come to the caravan, if you wouldn't mind?" Junior asked, betraying his English private school education.

"_It's a _travel trailer, _you idiot." _Shego thought acidly as she started walking towards the trailer. As she walked, she took another look around as she neared the travel trailer. _"Huh. No guards."_ she thought. _"He can't be _that _stupid and arrogant, can he?" _

"Don't worry, my dear." Junior said over the Pa again "We're quite alone."

Shego had to force herself from rolling her eyes. _"Okay, he _is _that stupid." _she thought. _"Oh well, makes things easier for me I guess."_ she added as she neared the trailer.

The door was already open, so she just stepped right in. As soon as she stepped inside though, she felt a familiar tingle and the backs of her hands went numb.

"What the-?" Shego said, looking down at her hand as she tried to light a fist. "Power dampeners? I thought only GJ had those." she added.

Junior smiled at her from his position in a swivel chair at the far end of the trailer. "They do." he said. "But I obtained one thanks to the efforts of one Misty Brown." he added. "A new model, actually, designed to be integrated into your cell rather than the usual bracelets."

"How clever." Shego said as Junior got to his feet. "I guess they got tired of me picking the locks on them."

"Apparently." Junior agreed.

Puttinig her hands on her hips, Shego stared down Junior. "You do know that I don't need my powers to kick your ass, right?" she asked.

Junior nodded and picked up a remote control lying on a nearby table. "Yes, I know." he said. "That's why I also have _this_." he said as he pressed a button, causing a flat screen to come to life.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Shego as she saw what was on the flat screen. It was Ron, with his hands bound behind his back and a man in camouflage holding an assault rifle to his head. Clenching her fists, machinery whined as she tried to ignite her fists.

"Uh uh uh..." Junior scolded. "I think you know what will happen if you try that..." he added, jerking his thumb at the screen.

Shego's glare could have vaporized him if looks could kill. Gritting her teeth, she powered down with a massive effort.

"There." she growled. "Happy now?"

"Not totally, but it'll do." Junior said. "Though I do have a question."

"What?" Shego asked.

"Why..._him?" _Junior asked, turning around to face the screen. "What is so great about him compared to me?"

"_Now!"_ Shego screamed inside her mind.

"I mean, he's a _Jew_!" Junior continued, not noticing as Shego's left hand went behind her back. "_How_ could you sleep with him?"

'Because I love him." Shego answered.

Junior whirled around to demand an explanation, only to find Shego in a shooting stance with a Colt Commander in her left hand. He had just enough time for shock to register on his face before Shego shot him three times.

His face showed the purest astonishment before he collapsed backwards with three slugs in the gut. Shego stood there, her smoking pistol in hand, for a few moments before she was satisfied that he wasn't going to be able to get back up.

Tucking her gun away in the back of her waistband, Shego began to walk towards him.

'W-w-why?" Junior wheezed, his gaze never leaving her as she approached.

"Because you threatened the man I love." Shego responded. Taking out a small black case from her shirt pocket she knelt down in front of him. "Is that a good enough reason for you?" she asked.

Junior grimaced as he clutched his gut. ''No." he grunted.

"Aren't you the stubborn one..." Shego said, taking out a segmented metal headband. "Good thing I brought this then."

Junior gritted his teeth against the pain and looked at the headband Shego was holding. "What...what is that?" he grunted. "Shooting me wasn't enough?"

Shego gave him a dangerous little smile. "This is a mind control device. I picked it up off of Motor Ed- you remember him, don't you Junior?" she asked as she placed it on his head. "Likes 80's hair metal, fast cars, can't go through one sentence without saying seriously, pissed off B3S?"

"I've heard of him." Junior grunted as Shego tapped a few buttons on the head band. "He's the cousin of your employer."

"Bingo!" Shego said. "That's the one! Anyways, just so you know, the reason why I'm going to be using this on you is so I can have call off your men without me having to go along with you." she added as she pressed the final button on the headband.

"You could have just held me at gunpoint..." Junior pointed out as she stood up.

Shego smirked as she looked down at Junior. "No offense, Junior, but you're too stupid to for that to work." she said as she fished a small key fob like remote from the case. "So, now if you don't mind, I'm going to give you an intelligence boost and-" she continued but stopped when she heard someone speak off camera on the monitor. "The hell?"

Shego listened to the man speak for a moment to make sure she wasn't imagining things, then her smile developed into a grin. "Well then." she said, looking back down at Junior. "It must be my lucky day. Looks like I won't have to use you to call off your men after all..."

"What?" Junior asked, his surprise showing through his pain. "What are you going on about?"

"That's none of your concern." Shego said as she pressed a button on the remote.

Junior twitched as the headband activated. His eyes went wide, staring off into a thousand yard stare as multicolored lights flashed on the head band in alternating patterns for a few moments before they went green one by one.

When the last one went green, Shego pressed another button on the remote and crouched down so she was seeing eye to eye with Junior. "Senor Senor Junior..." she said, getting his attention. "Here are your instructions..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1:05 pm Mountain Time (04:05 GMT)

Kim looked up at the 'commander', as she had privately dubbed him, stood talking to one of his men in rapid fire German. Sighing softly, Kim wished she had taken that instead of French, though she doubted on how much use that would be for her in her current situation.

She had none of her gear on her, not even her Kimmunicator -the bad guys had given her _and _Ron a thorough pat down when they had arrived- and even she did, she was lying face down on the floor with her hands tied behind her back, duct tape over her mouth, and an armed guard standing over her.

And that was kind of puzzling for her too. The bad guys behavior, that is. If they were terrorists, they sure weren't acting like it. Before she and Ron had gone to the cafeteria Wade had mention that they weren't making any demands for ransom or transport, and they were using very good teamwork and discipline to maintain their perimeter.

From Kim's admittedly limited experience, they were acting more like..._soldiers _than terrorists.

On the far side of the room, a man sitting in front of a radio set suddenly straightened up and called out to the commander, again in German. Kim watched as he and the man he had been conversing with walked over to the radio set and listened to it for a moment.

He then took the head set from the radioman and spoked into it in French, but Kim was too far away to make out what he was saying. The man listened for a few moments, then laughed. He spoke in French again and then handed the headset back to the radioman. He gave the man some instructions in German before turning and giving orders to two of his men in the room.

Kim was wondering what was going on when she her guard grabbed her by the arms and hauled her to her feet. She tried to say something, but it was muffled by the gag.

"Calm down, were only taking you and friend back to rejoin your classmates in the canteen." her guard said in what sounded like a Greek accent.

With that, he shoved her forward and began to guide her from the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1:32 pm Mountain Time (04:32 GMT)

Yori was on edge, to put it mildly. She had watched as the students who hadn't made it to the schools cafeteria had been evacuated out the back, and was anxiously waiting a message from him on wether or not he had been successful. She had already sent two text messages, but there had been no reply.

Her train of thought was suddenly cut off when she heard another helicopter coming in. There was already one overhead, from the local news station, acting as an eye in the sky for the police that were swarming all over the parking lot.

"_Now what?" _Yori thought as she scanned for the helo. It took her a moment to find it, it was coming in low right over the treetops, but when she put spotting scope on it, she recognized it immediately.

It was a Sikorsky CH-54A Tarhe, aka 'Skycrane', in civilian markings, with a cargo box installed. It's appearance meant that the mercenaries were extracting, which meant the mission was over. The only problem was, she didn't know whether or not if the mission was successful.

As it came in and hovered over the roof, Yori slapped her laptop closed. It was high time she got the hell out of Dodge, in her opinion.

Five minutes later, the helo was gone with all of the mercenaries on board, and she was throwing the duffel bag containing her gear into the back of her car.

Ten minutes after that, she turned onto the street that the warehouse Junior was using was and a chill came over her. For there were a dozen police cars and an ambulance parked in front of it.

Numbly, she drove right past them, staring straight ahead. When she was a couple of blocks away, Yori turned left, heading for the highway.

"Well..._shit."_ Yori said to herself as she drove. "This has turned out rather badly, hasn't it?"

Taking the interchange, she got onto the highway heading north. She didn't know if the Hagakure suspected if she had been involved in this, but if the police were already at Junior's base, then they probably going to find out in short order. And the farther away she was when they figured that out, the better.

She needed to give them the slip and get back to Japan. She'd be safe once she was back at Yamanuchi- Sensei would protect her. She was sure of it. She just needed to get back there. True, she was going to be disgraced, but better disgraced than dead in her opinion.

She'd be okay. She just needed to get back home, thats all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	18. Chapter 18

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_One of the virtues of the bow is that you can see the arrow and it's trajectory and you can adjust in accordance, while the shot of a gun cannot be seen. You must appreciate the importance of this." _

Musashi Miyamoto, The Advantage of Weapons in Strategy, The Earth Book.

Chapter Eighteen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Booyah!" _

Wade nearly bounced off the ceiling when he heard the sounder for Ron's Kimmunicator. He scrabbled about for a few seconds before he was able to get his brain and his hands to synch up and operate the mouse.

Clicking on the 'accept' button, he started talking almost as soon as the video window came up. "Oh thank God you're okay Ron-" he said, then stopped when he saw who was on the screen. "Shego?" he asked. "Why do have Ron's Kimmunicator?"

Shego scowled and gave the boy a dirty look. "Because he left it at my place." she snapped. "Anyways, I take it that from the way you were talking when you picked up you don't know how Ron and the Princess are doing?"

Wade nodded. "Y-yeah." he said. "All I've heard is that they got taken to Middleton General with a couple of other students..."

"Yeah." Shego said. "I got ahold of Ron and the Princess. They're doing fine, just a little banged up."

Wade gave off a sigh of relief, then gave Shego a questioning look "Wait- how do you know that?" he asked. "I've been trying to get in contact with them for the last thirty minutes."

Shego smirked at him. "I'll tell you when things have calmed down, in person." she said.

Wades eye's bugged out at the mention of face to face contact. "What?" he sputtered. "Face to face? I'm-" he stopped when she hung up on him. He stared at his monitor for a few moments, then banged his hand on the desk. "Well, _frack!" _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It seemed like an eternity to Ron before the doctors and a very worried Mrs Dr P were satisfied that there was nothing wrong with them other than a few light bruises and the odd scrape. He had just breathed a sigh of relief when a detective from Middleton PD showed up with two FBI agents and a man from the Department of Homeland Security and asked if he and Kim wouldn't mind coming down to the station and answering a few questions and making a statement?

Ron had groaned and looked over at Kim. She looked just as tired as he did, but she had nodded and said that they had to.

So, three hours later,they were finally ready to go home. Only there was one small problem: The media circus that had set up camp outside the station house. Normally Kim would have just asked Wade for a lift out of there, but she was without her Kimmunicator, it being part of the crime scene that was still being processed.

"Any ideas Ron?" Kim asked, looking hesitantly at the rabid journalists that were milling about outside.

"Hmm..." Ron said as he tried to think of something. "Got a quarter KP?" he asked, spying a pay phone.

"No." Kim answered, patting down her pockets.

"Well, crap." was Rons response, crossing his arms and leaning against the front desk. "It looks like we're gonna have to go through them."

''Great..." was Kim's less than enthusiastic response.

"Ahh... excuse me, Miss Possible?" Both teens turned around to see the desk Sargent holding a phone handset out to them. "There's a Mr Load who like to talk to you?"

'Wade!" they exclaimed as Kim took the handset. "Hey Wade!" Kim said into the phone. "Am I glad to hear from you."

"Same here, Kim." Wade said on the other end. "You see the media circus outside the station?" he asked.

Kim nodded. "Yeah. Ron and I were trying to figure a way around that." she said. "You got anything?"

"It depends." Wade said. "Can you two get to the roof?"

''Hold on." Kim said. "I'll ask." Putting her hand over the mouthpiece, she looked at the Sargent. "Excuse me, this is going to sound strange, but would it be possible to get to the roof?"

The Sargent shrugged. "Not the strangest thing I've heard, but I think we can allow that." he said. "I'll get an officer to escort you."

"Thank you." Kim said, giving the Sargent her best smile. ''Okay, that's a yes." Kim said to Wade.

"Cool." Wade said, the sounds of him working his keyboard could be heard. "I'm going to have a UAV drop a couple of jetpacks on the roof, along with a spare Kimmunicator."

"What about one for Ron?" Kim asked. "he's without a Kimmunicator too."

"Ahh..." Wade said, trying to think of a way to put just exactly _who _had Ron's Kimmunicator over an open line. "He left it at a friends, the one that went with him to Japan?"

"Wha- oh." Kim said, taking a moment for everything to click into place. "never mind then." she added, giving Ron a look. "We'll be up there in ten minutes."

"Cool. The pack's will bee there." Wade said.

"Bye Wade." Kim said before handing the phone back to the desk Sargent. "Here you go."

"Thanks." the Sargent said. Punching a line, he dialed an extension and waited a moment before someone came on. "Hey, Harrison?" he asked. "Could you do me a favor? Could you run Kim Possible and her partner up to the roof? Thanks." he said before hanging up. "There will be someone here in a moment."

"Thank you." Kim said to the Sargent before turning around to give Ron the Glare of Doom.

Ten minutes later they were stepping out onto the roof as what looked like a very small helicopter dropped two canvas wrapped bundles onto the roof.

'What the hell is _that _thing?" Officer Harrison asked, his hand on his sidearm.

"That's a Wadebot." Ron answered as Kim wave thank you to the machine. The UAV waggled from side to side in response before taking off. "Pretty cool, huh?"

'Whatever you say kid." Harrison responded.

''Hey Ron, catch!" Kim yelled before tossing him one of the bundles.

"Wha-oof!" Ron caught it in the midsection and was bowled over. "KP, did you _have _to throw it?" he asked from his now prone position.

'Yes." Kim answered as she undid the fastener on her bundle and opened it to reveal a jetpack and a small hardcase. Popping the case open, she withdrew a Kimmunicator, which activated when she did that. ''Hey Wade." she said to the screen.

"Hey Kim." Wade said. 'I'm just calling to give you a heads up about the jetpacks." he said.

"What about them?" Kim asked, looking down at her pack.

"They're an upgraded model." Wade answered. "Better performance, avionics, stuff like that." he explained. "Plus, they've got variable geometry wings which gives them a glide mode."

"What does that mean?" Kim asked.

Wade shrugged on his end. "Basically, when you activate glide mode, the extend out more and the engine throttles back. It's quieter and gives you better range. It's that green button on the left control stick."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said.

"No problem Kim." Wade said before breaking the connection.

"You get that Ron?" Kim asked her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, green button on left stick to glide." he said as he finished strapping on his jetpack. "I'm ready whenever you are, KP."

"Gimme a second." Kim said as she clipped her Kimmunicator to her waist and shrugged the pack on. "Ready." she said as she cinched the straps tight.

Officer Harrison stood back as both teens activated their jetpacks and took off into the darkening sky.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kamone sighed and adjusted his position in his seat, looking bored out of his mind as he drove the van containing him and his team north, through Wyoming heading towards Montana. The reason why they trekking north was the Yamanuchi clan kuonichi who had managed to blow their operation.

He didn't know her _exact _reasons for doing what she did, but he could make a reasonably accurate guess. Miss Yori was there on the behest of the Sensei of the Yamanuchi, her mission to watch over Kim Possible's partner, Ron Stoppable, the current Monkey Master.

She wouldn't admit it, but she had feelings for Mr Stoppable, and so was jealous of his lover, Shego. So, on her own initiative, she had assisted one of Shego's exes in his plot to blackmail her into going back to him.

It was all ad hoc, and obviously made up on the fly, so it was no surprise that it had all fallen apart at the last instant, and in the process had blown their cover and endangered the whole team. All in all, it was worthy of the inept bumblings of a first year trainee, not a trained jonin who knew better than to do something this stupid.

And because of what she had did, Yori had to die. If she hadn't run, they would have simply shipped her back to Japan and let her clan deal with her. But because she had ran, she became a rouge, and thus a threat to everybody.

A faint beep from the backseat made Kamone glance in the rearview mirror at Kuzo, his resident computer genius.

"Well?" Kamone asked.

Kuzo stared at his laptop screen for a few moments before he answered. "She's stopped and shut off her car." he answered.

"Where at?" Kamone asked, shifting his attention back to the road.

"Give me a second, Google's running a bit slow... there." Kuzo said. "It's a Motel 6, abut forty miles from the border."

"Where are we, exactly?" he asked. "As in, how far away from her?"

Kuzo tapped a key on his keyboard. "Well, if we keep going the way we're going, we can get there about an hour before dawn." he said.

Kamone glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "Plenty of time." he said as they continued to drive on through the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tara woke up to find herself in a strange, yet somehow vaguely familiar room, with something warm and soft pressed up against her. She lay there for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling trying to figure out where she had seen this room before, and when she came up blank she looked down to try and figure out what was pressing up against her.

When she did that, it clicked on where she was: Bonnie's room, with said Bonnie lying up against her.

"_How did I- oh yeah, last night." _the blond thought as she looked down at her friend snuggled up against her, sleeping peacefully.

The night before Bonnie had been left nearly hysterical by the 'terrorist attack' on the school. And with her father out of town the house was empty, and there was no in hell that Bonnie was going to spend the night with her mother and sisters.

So Tara had decided to stay the night with her, keeping her company and helping her calm down. She had ended up sharing the bed with Bonnie after she and her friend had both woken up from screaming nightmares.

And that was why she was lying in Bonnie's bed with her friend curled up against her, holding onto her like a teddy bear.

"_Well, all things considered, I really don't mind." _ Tara thought, which immediately brought to mind that conversation with herself about her sexuality she'd had in English class the day before. _"And I was kind of curious on what it would be like..."_ she added, gently stroking Bonnie's hair. _"I guess I could think of this as a test sample..." _

Bonnie twitched and moaned softly at Tara's touch, and she murmured something unintelligible as she snuggled closer to Tara, who immediately slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

"_Okay Tara, don't get greedy." _she said to herself. "_You might have a slight girl crush on Bonnie, but don't over do it." _

Tara sighed happily to herself and glanced out the window, where the very first bit of the predawn light was beginning to color the horizon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, across town, the Stoppables left their house at their usual time of well before dawn, going about their business as usual, the only difference being that they left the house a few minutes later than usual because they had lingered over their sleeping son.

They had been worried about Ron being traumatized by the events of the day before, but he had assured them they were fine, and pointed out that half the time when he and Kim were on missions one or the other of them ended up in a similar situation. That hadn't exactly reassured them, but he then pointed out that Rufus had been working on getting them loose when the bad guys had just upped and took off.

So with that explanation, they very reluctantly decided to continue on like nothing had happened and go to work instead of staying home.

They had been gone only for a few minutes when there was a tapping at Ron's window. Ron, being the kind of sleeper who could sleep through the Third World War, didn't even twitch but the tapping did get the attention of Rufus.

With a curious squeak, he scampered out of his bed and over to the window, where he saw Shego silhouetted against the predawn sky.

"Shego!" he chirped happily.

Shego smiled and nodded, then pointed to the lock on the window. Rufus nodded and gave her a thumbs up before he scampered up to the lock and opened it for her. He hopped down as Shego worked the window open and slipped inside.

''Thanks." she whispered to Rufus, who gave her a salute before scampering back off to his own bed. She watched him go for a second, then walked over to where Ron lay asleep. "Bonjour amoureux ..." _"Hello lover __..." _she said softly as she stood over him.

Kneeling down, she glanced around as if to see if someone was watching her and mouthed a silent 'thank you' up above and crossed herself. Then she crossed her arms and rested her chin on them, watching Ron sleep.

As she watched, Shego couldn't help but think about the day before, and how much differently things could have turned out.

"_If I hadn't had my pistol..." _thought Shego _"I wouldn't have been able to disable Junior and I probably wouldn't have heard Uncle Fritz and I would have... would have..." _

Shegos vision became watery as she began to tear up, the thought of losing Ron making her reach out and grab his hand to reassure herself that it didn't happen. Intertwining her fingers with his, she held onto him with a firm grip and she buried her face in the sheets, her body shaking as she sobbed silently.

Ron's eyes fluttered open and found himself staring at his girlfriend crying into the sheets as she held onto his hand in a death grip. He stared at her without comprehension for a few moments, then his brain kicked into gear.

"Shego?" he asked, pushing himself up onto his elbow. "You're crying. Is everything okay?"

Shego lifted her head up with a sniffle and looked at Ron. "S-sorry... " she said. "I-I just want t-to make sure you were o-okay and when I got here I g-got t-to thinking about how close I-I came to l-losing you..." she stammered out before lapsing into sobs.

"Come here...'' Ron said, pulling her onto the bed and into an embrace. "It's okay Shego...I'm still here..." he said softly as he held her close and let her cry. "It's okay..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The buzzing of her alarm clock yanked Yori from her uneasy slumber despite her groaning and muttering unintelligible curses under her breath. Flailing around with her arm, she found the alarm clock on the third try and silenced it with a slap if her hand.

In the silence that came crashing in after that, she tried to will herself out of bed but proved herself to be not up to the task and drifted back to sleep. When she awoke again, the sun was well up into the sky.

Awaking with a terrified gasp, she sat bolt upright in bed, wide eyed with terror. It took her a few minutes to convince herself that she wasn't in any danger, that it was the middle of the day and her pursuers wouldn't dare do anything in the daytime.

As she finished getting her breathing under control, Yori looked at the clock and realized that it was almost half past nine, and that she had to get her ass in gear. With a sigh, she flung the covers back and swung her legs out of bed.

Getting a glimpse of her reflection in the dresser mirror, she couldn't help but smile at her choice of bedclothes, which consisted of nothing more than a pair of bikini cut panties and a crop top t-shirt.

"_Great." _she thought. _"I'm the stereotypical manga heroine... now all I need is some large robotic monster to come crashing through the bathroom wall while I shower and my day will be complete." _she added as she padded to the bathroom. _"Huh. My sense of humor's back. I guess I really needed that rest." _she mused as she put her hand on the doorknob.

Opening the door, she started to step into the bathroom when her instincts started screaming a warning before she realized that Kamone Sano was standing in the bathroom, right in front of her.

Her instincts, however, had kicked in a heartbeat too late. Yori's eye's went to the size of dinner plates as she opened her mouth to shout as her hands started coming up in a strike. But Kamone was already moving at that point, his forearms crossed in front of him at chin height.

Lunging, he had crossed the half a stride distance between them by the time Yori had finished drawing the breath she was going to use for her 'kai' shout and brought his arms down in a fan motion in front of him, connecting with Yori's arms and forcing them down and away from her.

Kamone then exploited this momentary opening by bringing his right hand up into a rabbit punch, right to Yori's midsection, in the diaphragm.

Yori's shout became a squeak as the air was expelled from her lungs and she was shoved backwards into a second person who brought their arms up under her armpits and crossed them behind her neck, pinioning her arms.

She was gasping like a fish out of water, trying to force her stunned lungs to draw in enough air for her to shout when Kamone took a roll of duct tape from he had laid it on the counter and taped over her mouth.

"_No!" _she screamed in her mind as her vocal cords made a muffled choking whimper.

She saw Kamone nod to someone behind her, and a moment later the room's television set came on. Yori felt the panic rising and desperately tried to clamp down it, trying to find a way to escape. She tried to kick backwards, hoping to get whoever was holding her in the knees, but that was unsuccessful.

While she had been trying to escape, Kamone had turned on the shower and shoved the curtain back. Turning, he waved to Yori's captor to bring her up to the tub.

Yori's eyes got wider as she realized what they were going to do to her next, and she tried kicking even harder in her attempts to get free, but her efforts were ultimately futile as she was pushed forward towards the tub.

Her screams of 'No!' were muffled by the duct tape as she was brought to her knees by a well placed kick. She felt someone grab her arm and twist her hand into a wrist lock , then her original captor released his hold and shifted to her other arm and put it into a wrist lock.

Then, with a foot on the back of each knee, they forced her to bend over, so her head was over the tub. Sobbing, screaming, and shaking her head no, she resisted every millimeter of the way but in the end her captors won out.

The mechanical click of a safety going off made her stop for a moment, tiny little details in the bottom of the tub suddenly looming large before her world exploded in pain.

Yori blacked out for a moment, and when she came to, the pain was gone and she was hovering near the ceiling. With increasing detachment, she watched as Kamone and two other ninja lowered a limp body- _her _body- to the floor so where it was resting head first in the tub, blood flowing from its head in a crimson river down the drain.

She knew she should be upset about this, but she couldn't remember why for the life of her. She watched for a few more moments, then she decided that it wasn't important and then she gone, shooting up through the ceiling towards the sky where there was a bright light waiting for her...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bonnie finally drifted into consciousness and found herself lying up against Tara, specifically her chest.

"Morning sleepyhead..."

Bonnie's eyes went wide and she looked up into Tara's face. She blinked a couple of times, then. Not knowing what else to do, gave Tara a slight wave.

"Morning Tara.'' Bonnie said as she pushed herself up.

As she sat up, Bonnie's eyes met with Tara's, and she could've sworn that she heard a _'click' _when their eyes met. Time slowed to a crawl, an instant becoming an hour as their eyes revealed what the other was thinking.

Tara saw in Bonnie's eyes an instant flash of what she could only be attraction, the kind she had seen in other couples in school. And Bonnie saw in Tara recognition of that desire that she felt, and saw a hint of it returned, along with... curiosity?

Then the universe's second hand ticked, and time snapped back to normal.

''Whoa..." Bonnie said, rocking backwards into a sitting position.

"Yeah." Tara said, wide eyed with amazement, then a look of puzzlement came over her face. "Wait- do you?"

Bonnie nodded hesitantly, wondering how her friend was going to take this, a little voice screaming in the back of her mind to say no, to play it safe, while a much calmer, more dominant voice told her to tell the truth and damn the consequences, it was now or never.

"Yeah." she said, ignoring the little voices wail. "Do you?"

Tara gave the most minute of shrugs. "Uh, maybe?" she said in a small voice, not comfortable with this, but not offended with it either. "I don't really know, but I'm kind of curious... on what it would be like, y'know?" she added in a somewhat stronger voice.

"Yeah." Bonnie said. "Me too..."

"So..." Tara asked "Did you... y'know... want to... well with me?" she added.

Bonnie blushed slightly "Well... yeah.''

"Huh..." Tara said "I wanted to with you too..." she added, making Bonnie's blush go deeper. "Do you want to?" she asked suddenly.

This knocked Bonnie for a loop, and took her a few moments to come up with an answer. "I don't think I'm ready for _that _right now." she said. "No offense..."

Tara shook her head. "None taken." she said. "I don't think I'm ready right now too. But I think when you are, I probably will be too."

"Oh." Bonnie said, then she and Tara sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "What about, well... you and Ron?" she asked.

Tara laughed cynically to herself- for Bonnie it was discombobulating hearing such a tone coming from her best friend- and looked at her toes. "Like I have a chance with him." she said. "Like I would ever have a chance with him." she added. "You saw how he's chased after Kim. How can I compete against someone like her?"

Bonnie grimaced and moved over to rub Tara's shoulders. Don't say that." she said. "You're a pretty awesome yourself, you know."

Tara looked up at her friend. "Compared to Kim and her 'save the world' routine?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

Bonnie nodded defiantly. "Yeah." she said. "You managed to save me from being Bitchzilla- that's easily equal to saving the world." she added, switching from rubbing Tara's shoulders to an actual massage when she felt how tense her friend's muscles were.

Tara giggled and leaned backwards into the massage. "Thanks." she said. "I needed that after the discussion we had."

Bonnie sighed ruefully as she kept kneading her friends shoulder muscles. "Well, theres nothing like having a discussion about each other's sexual identity and the possibility of a lesbian relationship to make one tense up." she said, her choice of words making Tara do just that. "Sorry!"

''It's okay." Tara said. "It's just gonna take some getting used to, that's all."

"Tell me about it." Bonnie said. ''Especially since I still like boys too."

"Me too." Tara said. "I'm just curious about girls, that's all." she added. "Always have been- I think that's one of the big reasons why I've always had trouble with dating."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, brows furrowing. "You've been this way all along?"

"Yeah." Tara said. "Ever since I was fourteen or so..." she added, trailing off as that mention brought memories of her and Kim trading gossip about boys in junior high, which then made her think of yesterday...

'What's so funny" Bonnie asked, looking at Tara as she began to try and stifle a giggle.

"I just thought of yesterday..." she said. "Of what happened, and we're probably the only ones talking about sex."

That made Bonnie stop and think about what Tara had said. Slowly, despite her best efforts, her mouth began to quirk up into a smile, and before she knew and Tara knew it, they were laughing hysterically, rolling around on the bed clutching their sides.

"Oh God..." Bonnie said, wiping tears from her eyes "That's so wrong, yet it's so funny..."

''Yeah..." Tara sighed, looking up at the ceiling "It is..."

Another period of silence descended on them as they lay there, thinking about what had been said so far that morning.

"Hey Tara..." Bonnie asked.

''Yeah Bonnie?" Tara asked.

''When you said that when I was ready, you said that you probably would be too, right?" Bonnie asked.

Tara moved her hand on top of Bonnie's and their fingers threaded together. "Yeah." she said.

"Okay." Bonnie said. "Just checking."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron sipped his coffee and waited for the caffeine hit to take effect as he leaned up against the counter. From the front he could faintly hear the murmur of the reporters camped out on his front lawn. They had nothing new to report, so they had fallen back on their usual tactic of endlessly running their mouths while not saying anything at all.

So when he heard a sudden uptick in the members of the chattering class production, that gave him a heads up that something was happening. Sauntering to the door, he was halfway there when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming KP..." he called out. Reaching the door, he opened it to find his best friend standing on his stoop with a small army of reporters standing on the sidewalk squawking at her. "Come on in..." he said, opening the screen door for her.

''Thanks." Kim said as Ron shut the door behind her. "Five more seconds of those idiots shouting questions at me and I was gonna snap..."

Ron snorted in amusement. "Join the club." he said. "At least they get your name right..."

Kim nodded "I know." she said "Trying to get them to get it right is like beating a dead horse."

"Tell me about it.'' growled Ron before he took a sip of coffee. "Mmmm... caffeine..." he said happily.

"Could I have a cup?" Kim asked. "The tweebs nuked the coffeepot this morning."

"Sure." answered Ron, arching an eyebrow as Kim headed to the kitchen "Do I want to know how they pulled that one off?" he asked.

"They were trying to make a maser out of the microwave." Kim answered as she grabbed a mug from a cupboard ''Apparently they succeeded."

"They blow anything else up while they were at it?" Ron asked as Kim poured herself a cup

"Besides the coffeepot?" asked Kim "The toaster- _again_._" _

"Again?" Ron asked. "That's the third one this month."

"Yeah..." Kim said, looking around at the counter. ''Wheres the sugar?" she asked.

'To your left." Ron said, pointing out the appropriate container.

"Oh, thanks." Kim said as she grabbed the appropriate container and started spooning sugar into her drink.

"Milk's in the fridge." Ron said, taking a sip from his mug.

"Thanks Ron...'' Kim said in a deadpan voice

Ron chuckled in amusement, then glanced back when he felt something soft and warm press up against him. "Oh, good morning." he said to Shego before giving he a peck on the cheek.

''Huh?" Kim asked, thinking what Ron had said was a non sequitur, rather than him saying hello to his girlfriend.

"Ron was talking to me, Princess." Shego said as she leaned on Ron.

''Shego?!" Kim nearly shouted as she whirled around to face her nemesis, her coffee forgotten "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hmmm..." Shego arched an eyebrow as she pondered the proper response to Kim's question 'Let's see here, yesterday my boyfriend was threatened by a band of mercenaries, and I was wanting to make sure he was okay?" she asked. "Does that work for you?"

''No..." Kim said slowly "Not running around in your underwear, you aren't." she added, pointing out Shego's attire.

"Hey!" exclaimed Shego "I'm not running around in just my underwear, I've got a shirt on."

Kim's eyes narrowed at the mention of her shirt "Hey..." she said "Ron, why is she wearing one of your shirts?"

"Oh- that." Ron said, looking down at his girlfriend "I was cleaning out my closet and I found a box full of some of my shirts from sixth grade and I gave her the ones she wanted."

''Okay." Kim said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot "So the fact she's not wearing a bra or any pants is...?"

Ron's eyes widened as he finally realized that his girlfriend wasn't wearing any pants and Shego snickered when she saw his face.

"You know Princess, you've really got to do something about your repression.'' Shego said, getting a squawk from Kim "While we did sleep together-"

"I knew it..'' muttered Kim.

Shego shot Kim an annoyed look as she kept going. "-but not like _that_." she continued. ''It was in the literal sense. I hadn't been able to sleep because I was so worried about Ron." she added, giving Ron a quick hug "And when I showed up, he saw how tired I was, we shared the bed."

''Okay..." Kim said "You two weren't having sex."

"Now you got it." Shego said, swiping Ron's coffee mug from him as he nodded in agreement to her explanation, letting her omission of the crying fit go.

Kim, annoyed by Shego's tone, gave Shego an irritated look. ''And I suppose you can explain what the hell Junior was up to yesterday?'' she snapped. "Besides terrifying and confusing everybody..."

Shego flinched at the mention of Junior, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ron. "You okay Shego?" he asked.

"Well..." Shego said. "I actually can answer that one, Ron." she said, giving Ron a somewhat sheepish look.

"Huh-wha?" Ron asked. "What are you talking about Shego?" he asked.

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Kim asked, crossing her arms. "I'd love to hear it."

"It's kind of complicated, and so you might want to sit down, Ron." Shego answered, irritating Kim again by pointedly ignoring her.

"Okay..." Ron said, wondering where this was going "Would the living room be okay?"

Shego nodded and drained Ron's cup. "Sure!" she said, wiping her mouth "I gotta run upstairs and get something- it'll help with the explanation."

"Alright..." Ron said, motioning for Kim to follow him as he turned back into the living room.

Kim followed him as Shego darted upstairs.

"You remember how I said dating Shego was a bad idea?" Kim whispered to Ron as soon as Shego was out of earshot.

''Yes..." Ron said with a momentary flash of irritation "And I'm not in the mood for an 'I told you so' speech KP."

Kim recoiled at Ron's tone and shrank back a little. "Okay, okay... sorry." she said, picking a spot on the couch. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay." Ron answered back "I should have used a better choice of words." he added. "I'll go get everybody some coffee. Be right back."

Kim snapped her fingers and growled in irritation at his mention of coffee, remembering that she had left her cup on the kitchen counter. "I left mine on the counter." she called after Ron. "It's already sugared, all you have to do is put some milk in it."

'Okay." Ron said from the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later, everyone was sitting down in the living room with a cup of coffee. Ron and Shego were sitting next to each other on the love seat while Kim sat opposite them on the couch while Rufus, who had come down with Shego, was sitting on the coffee table.

"Okay..." Shego began, toying with the communicator she had brought down with her. 'Everybody here knows what happened yesterday, so there's no need for a refresher course, right?"

There were nods all around the room and Shego took that as her cue to continue. "Okay. Currently, the sixty four million dollar question is, what was Junior up to?" she said. 'Which of course, nobody knows what he was up to."

"Because he's lying in the Middleton General ICU after getting shot three times and someone wiped all of his hardware." Kim pointed out.

Shego flinched again at the reference to Junior, but continued without hesitation anyways. "Well, like I said, I can answer that." she said "And the answer as to what he was up to, he was after me."

"What?" Ron asked, completely surprised by her statement. "What are you talking about Shego?"

Kim, however, said nothing as she waited for Shego to explain things.

"You do know that I had dated Junior, right?" Shego asked, getting a nod from Ron "Well, he apparently hasn't gotten over me."

"_That's _putting it mildly." Kim interjected.

''Yeah!" Ron agreed "What KP said."

"And he found out about Ron and I when we were in Daytona Beach." Shego said.

"How?" Ron asked ''We've made sure to cover our tracks."

Kim rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, Ron, going out drinking in the middle of a crowded beach front resort is real low key..."

''Hey!" Ron said defensively "We had to do that!"

"Suure..." Kim said.

"_Anyways..._" Shego said, getting the conversation back on track "As I was saying, we were in Daytona Beach, and Junior happened to be there." she added and held up her index finger, cutting off Kim before she could speak ''He didn't see us- someone tipped him off."

"Who?" Ron and Kim asked simultaneously.

"A certain 'Miss Eguchi'.'' Shego answered as she held up the communicator. "Junior was kind enough to keep a recording of their first meeting." she added.

Setting the communicator on the table, she tapped the screen and an audio file began to play.

"_Excuse me, is this seat taken?" _

"_I'm afraid it is. __I'm waiting for a gentleman that I have business with." _

"_What a coincidence. __I'm waiting for a gentleman as well." _

"_He is a very lucky man, then, if he is meeting an exquisite beauty such as yourself."_

"_He certainly is. But he is not the gentleman I would rather be with." _

"_How tragic." _

"_Very tragic. __For the man I would be with is seeing another woman, one with green skin." _

"_I see. __Please, have a seat." _

"_Thank you, Mr. Senor." _

"_You're welcome. Tell me, miss..." _

"_Eguchi." _

"_Eguchi, why do you have interest in..._them?_" _

"_You could say that I have a vested interest in Mr Stoppables future. And I heard that you have a vested interest in the his other half." _

"_Oh? __And where did you hear that?" _

"_From her mouth."_

"_I see. __So what are you offering?" _

"_I can break them up." _

"_I already have a plan to make her mine. __Of what use could you be?" _

"_I can get you information. __Information that could help your plan go smoothly." _

"_Like what?" _

"_I imagine you're planning on forcing her to go with you, so imagine of her powers were neutralized, it would make it a lot easier. __Here's a man who can help you with that." _

"_Tell me more..." _

"Oh, _**HELL **_no!" Ron yelled, jumping to his feet. "Oh, this is going _**WAY **_too gorramed far this time Yori!" he continued,the volume of his voice getting louder. "_**Way**_ to gorramed far!"

Kim was rocked back in surprise by the vehemence in Ron's voice. She could completely understand his reaction- it was just he was the last person she'd expect to see that kind of reaction from.

"Whoa, Ron, amp down.'' Kim said "Getting bent out of shape now wont do any good..."

Ron snapped his attention to Kim. "I will not 'amp down' Kim!" he yelled. "She fucked with my best friend, she fucked with my girlfriend, and she threatened a whole bunch of innocent people!" he continued "Yamanuchi or not, she's gone and pissed off a Jew! There is gonna be hell to pay!"

'"Ron!" Shego said forcefully, getting his attention. "Sit down!" Ron opened his mouth to say something but Shego cut him off "I'm cold!"

Ron dutifully sat down and Shego snuggled close to him. "Okay..." he said as Shego stopped the file playback. "Yori fucked with me- with all of us."

''And she'll pay for it." Kim said.

"Oh, yes she will." Shego said. "Anyways, Junior, so not over me, gets tipped off by Yori, and he starts making calls to some of his fathers contacts. One of them was a Misty brown, who he had steal some tech for him."

"What did she steal?" Ron asked.

Shego shrugged. "You know those power suppression cuffs that GJ uses on me?" she asked. Getting nods from the two of them, she continued. "He had a thief that he had on retainer steal some advanced prototypes from the lab that makes them, super size them, and installed them in his HQ so I couldn't use my powers when I arrived at his headquarters." she said. "And as already been mentioned, he hired mercenaries."

Kim nodded as she listened to Shego's explanation. "Okay...' she said "So why did the mercenaries up and leave?" she asked.

"I was getting to that." Shego said. "Weirdest twist of fate I've ever seen- the commander of the mercs is a good friend of my father." she continued "Junior had kept him out of the loop on as to what the operation was really about. I filled him in and he decided that it would be best that if he and his men called the whole thing off."

"Huh..." Ron said "You know, that does make a lot of sense, now that you mention it."

"How did Junior get them to work for him anyways?" Kim asked. "They didn't seem all that stupid."

"Junior was paying them a _lot _of money." Shego answered, Ron and Kim nodding in agreement- it did make perfect sense. "Anyways, I gave the mercs the information on some of Juniors accounts as part of their severance package and they left."

"So who shot Junior?" Kim asked.

Shego winced at that question. ''I-I did." she said.

Ron and Kim's jaws dropped. "What?" Ron asked, stunned to say the least.

Shego shivered slightly as she hugged Ron. "He- he had a video feed of you at gunpoint and I was worried that he was going to do something to you..." she said. ''I didn't know that Uncle fritz was the one in charge of those mercenaries..."

"It's okay." Ron said, hugging Shego close as he comforted her "Junior had it coming." he added

Kim found herself agreeing with Ron on that. "I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but Ron's right." Kim said. "You did the right thing- _I _ordinarily would have just beat the stuffing out of him, but these weren't ordinary circumstances."

Shego nodded. "Thanks Princess, that makes me feel so much better." she said with a trace her usual sarcasm in her voice.

Kim shot her a dirty look "You're welcome." she said. "Now that you've explained everything, I'd like to point out that we're all sunk when Junior wakes up and starts talking." she added, getting a snicker from Shego. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Shego gave Kim a smirk calculated to infuriate her. "I wouldn't worry about that, Princess..." she said. "I hit Junior with a bit of mind control." she explained "He ain't gonna be saying anything."

''Oh." Kim said as Ron laughed. ''What?" she asked.

''The old mind control trick.'' Ron explained.

"Just like with Motor Ed." Shego said with a smile.

'Wait a minute..." Kim said. "_You _did that to Motor Ed?" she asked.

Shego nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Had to. The dumbass wasn't going to hand over the car, so we had to change his mind." she added.

"Grrr.." Kim said, irritated at Shego's pun. "HE GOT SAVAGELY BEATEN AND CRIPPLED!!" she yelled, waving her arms wildly for emphasis. ''And he never even got a chance to do that!"

Shego shrugged. "Hey, not my problem he never got a chance." she said. "It could have turned out a lot worse..."

"Arrrrg..." Kim growled, smacking a hand over her face.

"Hey, I'm just glad I was able to grab the mind control whatsit for ya, Shego." Ron said, giving Shego a hug before he realized just what he had said "Uh oh..."

"Of course..." Kim said groaned. "I don't wanna know." she said. "It'd probably be safer that way..."

"Probably..." Shego said. "now if you don't mind, I was going to have some quality time with my boyfriend..."

"I'm outta here." Kim said as she got to her feet. "Talk to you later Ron."

"Later Kim..." Ron said as Shego pulled him into a kiss.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	19. Chapter 19

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_So zat's your coffin zen, eh..?"_

"_That's right. My final dominion. Here I am born, here I die." _

Conversation between Pip Bernadette and Alucard, Hellsing manga, Book 3, Order 02, Elevator Action.

Chapter Nineteen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Detective Roy Coleman happily munched on a donut as he walked out to his VW Bug. Things had been going pretty good for him lately. B3S had been out of town for the last five days, and the random violent assaults, property damage, and other assorted mayhem had been almost non existent, at least in his precinct -which was, unluckily for him, their usual stomping grounds. And on top of that, Rally had been keeping herself out of trouble as well, so everything was coming up roses for him.

So when his cellphone rang, Detective Coleman really didn't mind. Taking it out of his pocket, he glanced at the number. He didn't recognize it, but he decided to answer it anyway.

"Detective Coleman." he said as he put it to his ear.

"Hello Detective." a voice said on the other end.

Detective Coleman's stomach headed for the tops of his shoes. The voice was deep and distorted, the product of a scrambler. ''Hello." he said. "May I ask who's calling?"

"A concerned citizen." the voice answered.

Roy arched an eyebrow. "Concerned about what, may I ask?"

"A career criminal on her second strike that's been misbehaving." the voice answered. "One Misty Brown."

"I take it you have proof." Roy said as he approached his car. "Or where I can find proof."

"Theres a USB key in an envelope under your car's windshield wiper." the voice answered. "The proof is on that."

Detective Coleman was slightly surprised to see that, yes, indeed, there was an envelope with something small and boxy, like a USB key, under his windshield wiper.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he pulled the envelope free.

"Like I said, I'm a concerned citizen." the voice said. ''Thank you for your time, Detective." the voice added before breaking the connection.

Detective Coleman sighed and flipped his cellphone closed as he stared at the envelope. He was off duty, he didn't have to deal with this himself. He could just go back inside and drop the key off with one of the on duty detectives, and he could go home to his wife.

He could do that, but he knew he couldn't. Sighing again, he dialed his wife as he headed back in.

"Hi honey." he said. "I was calling to let you know that I just got an anonymous tip and I'm gonna be a bit late getting home."

Detective Coleman nodded as he listened to his wife. "Yeah, I know." he said. "I was looking forward to some time off too. I know, I know. Duty calls. Love you too, honey. See you when I get home. Bye."

Hanging up, he put his cellphone in his pocket.

"There are days..." he said to the garage and the cars parked in it ''That I hate being a cop."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stepping out of the phone booth, Shego slipped her sunglasses on and walked around to the drivers side of her truck and got in.

"that was quick." Ron said from where he sat in the passenger seat.

"The guy I called wasn't much of a conversationalist." Shego explained as she buckled up.

Ron nodded as she started the truck and put it in gear. "So why did we have to fly to Cleveland so you call a guy in Chicago?" he asked as she pulled out into traffic.

Shego shrugged. "I figured that he might try to trace the call." she answered. "I figured a pay phone in downtown Cleveland was the best way to throw him off."

"That makes sense." Ron said. "Mind if I ask why you called him?"

"Not at all." Shego said. "I was tying up a loose end of the Junior fiasco." she explained. "Specifically, a cat burglar he hired to get the suppression field tech that he used to dampen my powers in his command post."

''Oh." Ron said. "Junior really pissed you off with that, didn't he?"

Shego nodded and unconsciously gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I hate it when people try to force me to do something." she said. "From when my brothers did it onwards."

"Ah." Ron said in what he hoped was an understanding tone. "Y'know, I don't have anything to do today, and Chicago isn't that far out of the way..." he suggested, hoping to change the subject to something more pleasant.

"Lateralis?" Shego asked. Ron nodded. "Good idea." she said. "We can grab lunch there."

At the mention of the midday meal Ron's stomach growled. "No arguments here." he said.

''Great." Shego said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim peeked out her bedroom curtains and scowled at the media circus still camped out on her family's front lawn. They'd been there since the evening of the of the attack, and they didn't look like they were going anywhere.

Her father had released a statement and that had been it for their contact with the press, not that had stopped them. They had camped out in front of their house, virtually laying siege to it, and reporters followed them everywhere.

They tailed her father to the Space Center, they had followed her mom around the hospital until Deunan had gathered up every burly orderly she could find along with every available nurse and had given them the bums rush, telling them that if they showed up again they were going send them upstairs and let the psychiatric ward play with them.

The press had also tried that same trick with her little brothers and had ended up being the test subjects for on of the Tweebs experiments, so now reporters were avoiding them like the plague.

As for her, Kim had just stayed indoors and out of sight, only going out into the back yard to keep from getting cabin fever. Ron had been doing the same, but he had also taken advantage of the fact that the media was barely paying attention to him to sneak over to her house to visit and keep her from going stir crazy.

Normally, he would have been over today, but he was spending some quality time with Shego.

"This sucks." Kim said to her room at large.

Her parents were at work, her brothers were at school, Ron was with _her, _there was nothing good on TV, she was out of things to read, and she couldn't hang out with her friends because of the press vultures waiting outside.

"Of all the times for those two maniacs _not _to be here..." Kim muttered as she shuffled back to her bed. "Waitaminute...." she said as she was struck by an idea. "That's it!"

Kim had seen first hand how well B3S reacted to the press, especially the big one. She also remembered from researching them that they both had a deep disdain for the press as a whole, and tended to shoot at them.

Normally, Kim wasn't a vindictive person, and had always treated the press with the utmost respect. However, they had harassed her family and had made her a prisoner in her own home. She had her limits, and this was it.

Scooping up the Kimmunicator, she flipped through her contact list and dialed the mad duo's number. Kim listened to it ring as she idly kicked her legs back and forth. Finally, after about four rings, there was a click and it to the machine.

"Hi. You've reached B3S Security Services and Bail Bonds." Andrews voice said as the message played "We're currently not available at the moment. If you need bonded out, a security contract, or something similar, please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you. If you're a lawyer or a reporter and are trying to sue or interview us us, leave a message and my large associate will get back you. Thanks for calling."

Kim arched an eyebrow as the machine beeped. "Uh, hi. This is Kim. I've got a bit of a press problem and I'm wondering if you wouldn't mind coming out and giving me a hand with them. Thanks, call me back soon. Bye."

Hanging up, Kim rolled onto her back with a sigh. "Now what?" she asked herself as she stared at the ceiling.

She got her answer a moment later when a floating purple carburetor wafted into view. Kim groaned and slapped a hand over her eyes. "I had to ask...." she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmmmm....."

Shego looked up from her browsing the wine list to see Ron stroking his chin and looking thoughtful. "Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ron answered with a nod. "I was wondering if the heroes and villains have places like Lateralis." he added.

"Yeah." Shego said. "The Right Spot and the Left Spot -Kim's probably due for an invitation to the Right Spot when she turns 21."

"Ahhh..." Ron said. "I take it the bad guys go to the Left Spot?"

"Yep." Shego said with a knowing sigh. "I've been there with Drakken on karaoke night...." she added with a shiver.

Ron arched his eyebrows. "Sounds like it's a real dive." he said.

Shego shook her head. "No, it's not that." she explained. "There are reasons that some people should be banned from karaoke."

Ron grimaced at the sudden mental image of Drakken singing. "Ew." he said. "That's enough to put someone off their appetite."

"Yeah." Shego said. "Tell me about it. Anyways, the Left Spot, think biker bar, but with supervillians instead of Hell's Angels."

"Okay then...." Ron said, going back to his menu. "Sounds like the kind of spot that B3S would be at."

Shego laughed. "They do." she said. "Of course, they also come here on occasion, and when they're in the mood to really fuck with somebody, they get together with a few other of the borderline villain types and they'll go invade the Right Spot."

Rons jaw dropped as Shego told him this. "How do they pull that off?" he asked.

Shego rolled her eyes. "That's frighteningly easy for them." she said. "They get in here because they're partners, so they're technically sidekicks to each other, they get into the Left Spot because they're not nice by any stretch of the imagination, and the Right Spot because they're technically on the side of law and order from their bounty hunting."

Ron blinked in surprise as Shego told him this. "I'd love to meet those guys lawyers." he said, to which Shego snickered. "What?"

"You would like they're lawyers, Ron." she said. "Most of them are former Israeli paratroopers."

"Mazel tov." was all that Ron could say. "And on that note, as appetizing as the BLT is, I think I'll have the quadruple cheeseburger."

Now Shego arched an eyebrow. "You eat kosher?" she asked.

"I'm Jewish and this surprised you?" Ron asked.

They both snickered at that one as their waiter, for lack of a better term, came up to them. 'He' was a blueish gray robot that was about five feet tall, had a television screen for a face, and was wearing a beat up jacket.

"Oh! Canti." Shego said as she looked up the bipedal machine. "We're ready to order."

Canti hummed and text streamed across his 'face'.

Shego nodded as she read the text. "I'll have the chef's salad with a glass of the '96 Dione red." she said, reciting her order "And you Ron?" she asked.

"Oh!" Ron said, startled slightly when Shego addressed him "I'll have the quadruple cheeseburger with a large Mountain Dew." he said.

Canti hummed and more text streamed across his face, then he lifted up off the floor for a couple of inches and hovering there, began to float off towards the kitchen.

"That's a new one." Ron said, watching Canti float off. "Even for here."

"You'll get used to it." Shego said with a shrug. "Where were we?"

"Uhhh..." Ron started to say, but was interrupted by twin shrieks of outrage.

"HENTAI!"

"PERVERT!"

He and Shego watched wide eyed as a large suit of armor thundered by followed by an irate Seras Victoria, who was accompanied by a nun minus her habit and wielding a samurai sword.

"S-SORRY!" the suit wailed in a young boy's voice. "I-I DIDN'T KNOW!!"

"DIE!" was Seras' response, while the nun's was to draw her samurai sword.

''Shimabara Battouryuu...." began the nun.

"AIIIIEEEEEE!!!!" the suit screamed as it ran out a door, closely followed by Seras and the nun.

"Okay...." Shego said as the sounds of the pursuit thundered off into the distance "I guess Al did something wrong...."

Ron nodded. "I guess..." he said as Shegos communicator rang.

"Now what?" Shego muttered as she pressed talk and held it up to her ear. "What do you want- Oh!" she said as a surprised look came over her face. "_Bonjour maman...._"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No?" Drakken arched an eyebrow as he looked Jack Hench in the video window "Did I hear you correctly?"

Hench gave him an irritated look. "Yes." he said. "The answer is _no._"

"How come? If it's because of the check, I was going to be paying in cash-" Drakken began before Hench cut him off.

"The reason..." Hench began slowly, his tone that of one who was speaking to someone who was mentally challenged " is because _you _are on B3S's radar. You get that, you dumb Polack?"

Drakken's eyes narrowed slightly at the ethnic slur and his hands imperceptibly clamped down on the arms of his chair as he put his temper on a tight leash. "Yes, Hench, this dumb Polack got it." he said evenly. "And you can also rest assured that this dumb Polack will never do business with you again."

"Good-" Hench started to say before Drakken put his left fist through the monitor and cut the connection.

"Asshole." Drakken muttered as he yanked his fist free from the remains of the monitor. "I'm gonna make you pay for that Hench..." he added before he finally noticed the pain in his hand.

Looking at his hand, he saw that he had given himself a few decent cuts, busted a knuckle, burned himself slightly, and to top it all off he had shards of glass embedded in his skin.

"Ow..." he said getting up from his chair and heading for the bathroom. "Note to self- punching monitors, very bad idea." he added dripping a nice trail of blood.

Getting into the bathroom, he pulled the first aid kit from under the sink and began to tend to his wounds, ranting and cussing under his breath

forty five minutes later, he had about ten yards of gauze wrapped around his left hand and the bathroom was a bloody mess. Stepping out, he whistled up two of his Synthodrones and ordered them to clean up the mess in the bathroom. Walking back to his workbench Drakken figured that they'd be able to complete the task _without _managing to puncture themselves on the glass fragments, then corrected himself.

These were experimental Synthodrones, with a hard exoskeleton protecting the gel that made a Synthodrone work. It made them much, _much, _more resliant than the standard Synthodrone, along with a slight boost in strength as the gel had something to work against. Of course, with the exoskeleton they lost the flexibility and speed of the standard Synthodrone.

Not good for fighting, but they were _excellent_ for almost everything else: basic maintenance, cargo handling, clean up, etc, etc. So he was putting the two prototypes through their paces and was noting down areas of improvement before he began to mass produce them.

As for combat Synthodrones, he was toying with the idea of simply sheathing them in armor, but had discarded it as too expensive to put into practice. Might be good for some specialized ones, but that was about it.

"Too bad...." Drakken muttered to himself as he tapped a key on bench top computer, bringing it out of sleep mode. "I'd love to have about thirty or forty score of them to thoroughly _stomp_ Hench's ass...."

Clicking a file folder he called up the design specs for recent- and so far astonishingly successful- project of his. It had come out of an element of that "Little Diablo" plan. It had consisted of making a Synthodrone with a custom template and programming to resemble a real human, and sending it to get into Kim's confidence and effectively take her out of action.

For the template and personality data he'd planned on using a teenager from Michigan who'd been rendered into a vegetative state in an auto accident with no immediate family. He'd had to acquire the boy through intermediaries, as he knew there was no way in hell Shego would have gone along with the plan.

Then he'd gotten badgered and ended up with a lot of time on his hands. And so had did what he usually did whenever he had a lot time on his hands with nothing to do: daydream, and plan. During that daydreaming session he had realized that there were a couple of rather severe weaknesses in his plan and had called it off, and started a new one.

One of the weaknesses of the Diablo plan had been Kim. Or to be more specific, her partner. Drakken knew from past experience that the buffoon was no slouch and quite smart. He would have seen through the Synthodrones disguise.

So Drakken had decided to take a new tack: rather than sending in a Synthodrone with the appearance of a vegetative human, why not combine the two, and send it in to keep an eye on Kim and her partner? A steady stream of intelligence would be much more useful.

So he had did that, Taking a Synthodrone's CPU, for lack of a better term, and wiring it into the boys nervous system, and Eric Yoshimitsu lived again.

He hadn't told Shego about this plan either, again, for obvious reasons. She was rather squeamish about experimenting on humans. Drakken had no such qualms in this case. The boy was a vegetable, and there was nothing medical science could do for him.

This way, rather than wasting away in a bed somewhere, the boy was able to live again, albeit in a very different way than before.

Drakken knew that it would be rather simple to just clone him and he'd had have an army of custom made henchmen, better than any Synthodrone. But there was a small snag: Shego's 'no cloning' clause in her contract.

So that option was out. So was just hiring henchmen- on average they could barely tie their shoes, and besides, Jack Hench controlled over ninety percent of the market. So that was out.

"Think, Drakken, think..." he told himself "Where am I going to find me the people I'd need to teach Hench a lesson..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Si Papa...Si...Adios."

Ron watched as Shego broke the connection and sighed. He gave her a few moments to collect herself before he spoke.

"Well?" he asked.

Shego looked down at the table and tapped a fingernail against it. "That was my parents." she said.

"Oh." was Ron's reply. "And what did they want?"

Shego looked up at him and looked him in the eye. "To meet you." she said.

Ron's eyes bugged out a little as he processed what she had told him. "What?" he asked. "How did they-?"

Shego chewed on her lower lip for a second. "Uncle Fritz." she answered. "He called and told them...."

"Oh." Ron's throat felt dry and he grabbed his drink and took a sip. "When do they-?"

Shego grabbed her napkin and began to twist it in her hands. "As soon as possible." she said in response to Ron's unanswered question. "I haven't been home to see them for the last couple of years, and now that they know that I'm seeing someone, well, now they _really _want to see me- and you."

"Great." Ron said. "Now I get to do the 'meet the parents' routine."

"It was bound to happen eventually." Shego said, looking around for their waiter. She _really _needed another drink now. "Of course, I was thinking that _I_ would be meeting _your_ parents first, not vice versa."

Ron laughed cynically at that. "Yeah. So far I figure the best case scenario for that is gonna be Dad's gonna go catatonic with shock, and Mom's gonna have a heart attack."

Shego laughed herself at Ron's statement. "Well, you _are _dating a supervillian, Ron." she pointed out. "It would be a shock to for your parents to find out that their only son is dating one."

Ron nodded. "For Dad, yeah. But I think he'd be okay with it after a while." he said.

"What about your mom?" Shego asked, a puzzled look on her face. "Why would her reaction be different?"

"Because you're not Jewish, Shego." Ron answered.

Shego gave Ron a deadpan look. "You're kidding."

Ron shook his head. "Nope."

"What if you and the Princess had managed to hook up?" Shego asked, resuming her search for their waiter "Would your mom have objected to her?"

Ron thought for a moment before he answered. "Nah." he said. "I think she would have made an exception for Kim because she and I grew up together."

"Ah." Shego said, spotting their waiter and waving to get his attention. "Oh for the love of- excuse me a second." she told Ron as she lit up her middle finger. "I gotta get Bolt for Brain's attention."

"How come?" Ron asked, turning around to look at the bar where Canti was polishing glasses.

"I really need a drink after talking to my parents." Shego answered as she drew a bead on the blue robot..

"I thought you got along with your parents." Ron said, keeping Shego in the corner of his eye as he kept his sight on Canti.

"I do." Shego replied before she flicked her finger and sent a pea sized ball of plasma sizzling across the room like a spitwad to splatter against the back of Canti's head. "Hey! Canti! Over here!" she called.

Canti turned around to see who had hit him, spotted Shego and began to walk over to their table. Turning around to Ron, she gave him a rather nervous smile. "It's just now I'm really nervous on how they'll react to you."

"Is it because I'm-" he started to ask, but Shego cut him off.

'No!" she said. "Far from that."

"Then why are you nervous?" Ron asked.

"Well..." Shego began. "You're like the first serious boyfriend I've ever had." she continued. "Aand this is like the first time I've ever did this so...."

Ron nodded vigorously. "I know, believe me." he said. "How do you think I feel? Your dad was in the Foreign Legion Shego. I looked them up. They're some scary dudes." he added. "I'm worried on how he's gonna take to me, the guy who's nailing his daughter!"

"Gee, great way to calm me down Ron." Shego said, turning to face Canti as he came up to their table. "I'd like a bottle of the '96 Dione." she told him.

"Bring me a Sam Adams." Ron chimed in as Shego shot him a surprised look. "What? I need to calm down too." he responded.

"Just don't drink too many." Shego said. "One of us has gotta fly the hovercraft."

"Don't worry." Ron assured her. "It's just gonna be the one beer."

"Cool." Shego said as Canti walked away to fill their order. "So when do you want to go out to meet them?"

Ron shrugged in reply. "Tomorrows good." he said. "I can tell my parents that I'm taking care of something for Kim and that I'll be back the next morning." he suggested. "It's not like I have school for the next couple of days."

"True..." Shego said with a nod. "We can thank Junior for that, along with everything else."

"Yeah.." Ron said as a thought occurred to him. "Hey Shego..." he asked.

"Yeah?" she responded, grabbing her wineglass and swirling the contents around.

"You know that you got a California accent for a second when you were talking about your parents?" Ron said.

Shego looked at Ron and smiled. "Well, I _am _a California Girl, Ron." she said, sniffing her wine. "What do expect?"

"Good point." Ron answered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim looked up from her book at the chiming of the Kimmunicator. Marking her place with a finger, she reached over and snagged it off of it's charging cradle on her nightstand and thumbed the answer button.

"What's the sitch Ron?" she asked as he came on screen.

'Not much." Ron answered. "I'm just calling to let you know that I'm gonna be California tonight and all day tomorrow."

California?" Kim asked, a surprised look on her face. "How come?"

Ron laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "You know Shego's 'Uncle Fritz'?" he asked.

Kim scowled slightly at the mention of the mercenary. "How can I forget him? He only held us hostage." she said "Yeah, I remember him. What about him?"

"Well... he kinda talked to Shego's parents, and now they want to meet me." Ron said.

"Oooh... meet the parents." Kim said with a grimace. "Ouch."

"That's sort of what I said." Ron said. "Anyways, if you need me, you know where to beep me."

"I'll let Wade know." Kim said with a nod. "Try to stay out of trouble and don't get sunburned."

"Aw, KP, you know I don't go looking for trouble!" Ron protested in a mock hurt tone. "That's your job!"

Kim giggled and covered her mouth. "And don't you forget it!" she said. 'Anyways, have fun, and try to soak up rays for me."

"I'll do my best." Ron said gravely, then flashed Kim a grin. "Later KP."

"Later Ron." Kim said before breaking the connection. "Huh." she said as she put the Kimmunicator back on the charger. "I figured it's be _Shego _meeting _his _parents."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shego, wake up."

Shego meweled in French and tried to curl up into a ball, but her seat prevented it, so she squirmed around until she got into another comfortable postion. She had fallen asleep early into the flight, the effects of that bottle of wine she had drank earlier on in the day catching up with her and she was bound and determined _not _to abandon the deep slumber that copious amounts of alcolhol provides.

Ron watched as his girlfriend stubbornly refuse to wake up, and decided that a change of tactics was in order. Considering the situation for a moment, he figured that there were two approaches to this situation: Front or back. Since Shego was facing away from him, he decided that the back approach was required.

Reaching out, Ron copped a feel on her butt. The effect, needless to say, was immediate. Shego was instantly awake, sitting up in her seat, a hand ready to sling plasma until she realized just who was molesting her.

"Oh- _Ron, _you naughty boy." she said. "Feeling frisky?" she asked, still a little drunk from the wine.

'I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Ron answered. "Unfortunately, we're over Go City right now," he added, nodding out the window at the sea of lights spread out below them "And I'm gonna need you to guide me in."

"Oh." Shego said, sounding disapointed.

"Oh, don;t worry..." Ron said as the autopilot began to lower their altitude "I'm sure there will be plenty of times for me to molest you in the future."

Shego nodded in agreement. "Yeah." she said, then her face brightened as she had an idea "You wouldn't mind if I returned the favor sometime in the future?" she asked.

"Not at all." Ron said as 'resume manual flight now' flashed on the windscreen "So what do I do now?" he asked.

"First..." Shego said "You can take your hand off my ass and disengage the autopilot."

"Oh, yeah..." Ron said sheepishly. "Sorry. You have a really nice ass."

"Damn right I do." Shego said as Ron put one hand on the controls and disengaged the autopilot. "There. Now where the hell are we?"

"Hold on..." Ron said, thumbing a control on the console and engaging FLIR mode. Pressing another control he switched Nav functions over to Shego's console. "There."

"thank you." Shego said as she leaned forward to look at the console. Studying it for a few moments, she determined their location and bearing. "Okay... you'll need to turn thirty degrees to port and cut your airspeed by half."

"Okay..." Ron said as he began to ease into the turn. "There." throttling back the engines, he looked ahead and saw a large group of vineyards sprawled over a gently sloping hill. "Now what?"

"In a second, you're gonna see a group of buildings. About a mile northeast of them is going to be a ranch house.' Shego said, her attention focused on the nav display "You'll want to land behind it."

"Okay..." Ron said as he scanned the terrain below. It took him a second, but he found the buildings, and after a brief search, he spotted the house. "I see the house." he added, shifting their heading a hair and throttling way back on the engines.

Pushing their nose down, Ron lowered their altitude as they passed over the house, heading for their landing zone. "Won't we wake up your parents?" he asked.

Shego shook her head as Ron flared the hovercraft, bringing them almost to a dead stop as he dropped altitude and brought them in for a landing. "Nah." she said. "They're at a party and wont be getting back until way late."

"Oh." Ron said, deploying the landing gear as he brought them to a halt six feet above the ground. "So there's nobody home?"

'Nobody but the ghosts." Shego answered as Ron lowered the hovercraft to a somewhat bumpy landing.

"There." Ron said, turning to Shego "What do think?"

"Of your piloting?" Ron nodded. "A little bumpy, but not bad for a beginner." Shego said with a shrug. "You shut this thing down, I'll fire up the active camo."

"Deal." Ron said before he set to work.

Ten minutes later the hovercraft was powered down and the active camoflauge was up. Strolling down the ramp Shego took in a deep breath and exhaled happily. "Ahhh....."

"Smells of home?" Ron asked as they reached the foot of the ramp.

"Yep." Shego answered, pulling a remote out of her pocket and retracting the ramp "It's been a _loong_ time."

Ron nodded as they began to walk towards the house. "It's nice and warm here." he mentioned, looking around at the scenery lit by the light wash from the city.

Shego chuckled as she began to dig around in her pockets. "When I was a kid this would have been chilly." she said. "It took me awhile to adjust to cold weather."

"No doubt." Ron said as the house began to loom above them.

"Of course there are some good things to cold weather, though." Shego said with a jingle of keys as she pulled a keyring from her pocket.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Well, for example, if I get cold, all I have to do is go snuggle up to you." Shego said as they stepped onto the porch. "Now, where's that house key...."

After a brief search, Shego found the correct key and put it in the lock. Opening the door, she stepped in and punched a code into the keypad next to the door jamb, disabling the alarm.

"There. Now we won't have the po-po or my brothers showing up." Shego said as the alarm reset. "Now let's get our bags dropped off in my room and I'll give you the grand tour before I cook us up something to eat."

"Good idea." Ron said. "I'm starving." he added as his stomach grumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Agustin Goizargi cursed under his breath about the house keys dubious parentage and sexual habits as he fumbled around for them. Finding said keys, he unlocked the door and stepped inside to deal with the alarm, leaving the door open for his wife.

Margux Goizargi walked shakily into the house after her husband, having over indulged herself a bit at the party that they had been attending. Needing a drink of water, she walked past her husband as he reset the alarm and headed to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, she fumbled around for the light switch, found it, and flipped it on. Shielding her eyes against the light for a moment, she noticed the dishes drying in the dish rack.

"Sheena doit être maison..." _"Sheena must be home..." _ she said under her breath as she ambled over to the sink.

"Queest-ce que c'était cher ?" _"What was that dear?" _Agustin asked as he fumbled around in the living room looking for the lights.

"Rien Agustin…." _"Nothing Agustin..." _Margux said as she opened the cupboards.

After putting the dishes away Margux took down a glass and got herself some water. Taking a drink, she eased the cupboard shut with her hand.

"_I can't wait to see the look on Augustin's face when Sheena comes down for breakfast in the morning..." _she thought to herself.

Finishing her drink, she weaved her way out of the kitchen and killed the lights on her way out. Yawning, she headed to the stairs and paused for a moment.

"I' ; aller au lit Agustin de m…. pourriez-vous me remplier dedans ?" _"I'm going to bed Agustin.... could you tuck me in?" _she called out to the living room.

"I' ; amour de d à cher…" _"I'd love to dear..." _Agustin answered back. "Soyez là dans un moment." _"Be there in a moment..." _

"Pourriez-vous me porter ? Les escaliers sont soir plutôt raide." "_Could you carry me? The stairs are rather steep tonight.."_ Margux said, leaning on the bannister and pointing to the upstairs. "Je blâme le vin." _"I blame the wine." _

Agustin chuckled as he walked up to his wife. "La malédiction du raisin frappe encore Margux ?" _"The curse of the grape strikes again Margux?" _he asked.

"Oui, malheureusement.' _"Yes, unfortunately." _Margux answered as he stooped down slightly.

Brushing her hair back, Agustin inhaled his wifes scent and nibbled lightly on her neck. Margux sighed happily and leaned into him. Scooping his wife up into his arms, Agustin started up the stairs.

"Je pense I' ; le ll vous joignent cher…. " _"I think I'll join you dear...." _ Agustin said, giving Margux a peck on the lips "Notre lit m'appelle aussi bien." _"Our bed is calling me as well." _

Margux chuckled as she nibbled on her husband's earlobe. "J'ai pensé que vous pourriez…. " _"I thought you might...." _she murmured in his ear.

Chuckling himself, Agustin carried his wife up the stairs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trilling of her communicator roused Shego from her peaceful sleep in the arms of Ron. Groaning in irritation, she snaked a hand out to the nightstand where her communicator lay within easy reach and thumbed the screen.

'Whaddaya want?" she she asked grumpily.

"I need you to talk to your Uncle Fritz." Drakkens voice came over the communicator.

Shego sighed and didn't say anything for a few moments as she composed a reply, making sure to also keep a grip on her temper.

"Doc..." she began in a low voice to keep from waking Ron "It's five in the morning, I'm trying to sleep, and I'm _on vacation._"

"And I'm the one paying you a small fortune, so how about a little cooperation." Drakken answered levelly.

Shego stiffened slightly and her eyes grew wide when she heard the tone in Drakken's voice. She'd heard that tone before years ago- when they were starting out, when Drakken was shifting out of his 'Drew Lipsky' persona.

"What do you want me to say to him?" she asked, deciding that _now _would not be a good time to piss him off.

'Tell him I have a job offer for him." Drakken continued. "I'll be paying his usual rates- in cash- and I'll upgrade his men's weapons."

"Okay...I'll pass it along to him." she said. "Why do you want his business anyways?" she asked.

"Because, my dear Shego, Jack Hench decided to call me a stupid Polack, and I intend to bust him down a few notches."

"Okay...." Shego said. "I'll pass your offer along to him."

"Thank you Shego." Drakken said before hanging up.

Shego sighed again, shook her head and dropped the communicator back onto the nightstand.

"The things I do for money..." she said to herself as she snuggled back up to Ron and went back to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron dozed as he lay spooning with Shego. The call she had received hadn't been enough to completely awaken him, but it was enough to bring him into the nether world between awake and asleep. So he lay there, oblivious to the outside world and yet aware of it at the same time.

He was just starting to drift off deeper into sleep when something tickled the edge of his senses and brought him back towards wakefulness for a time. Ron shifted position and snuggled closer to Shego and started back to sleep again.

And again, there was that tickle on the edge of his senses and he edged back towards consciousness. This time when he edged back dawn had just broken and the morning light coming in through the windows helped bring him completely awake.

His eyes flicked open, and for a moment he wondered why he and Shego were sleeping in a childs room, then he remembered why they were there. Lying there, he looked around the room as he listened to the soft deep breathing of Shego as she slept.

Ron would have normally started to drift off again at this point, but his MMP was telling him that there was something in the room with them. It was slightly similar to what he had felt when he and Kim had visited the Hellsing mansion, but whatever it was, it wasn't evil, not by a long shot.

It was curious more than anything else. As he searched the room using his eyes, Ron's gaze happened to fall on the shelves where Shego's old toys lay, a rag doll in particular.

His eyes widened when the doll suddenly twitched, as if touched by an unseen hand, before tumbling off the shelf. Ron stared at the doll as the presence he was feeling faded away, the curiosity replaced by amusement.

He found it very hard to get back to sleep after that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The smell of breakfast being cooked made Shego's nostrils twitch and she came to. Blinking a couple of times she looked around and then lifted her head to check on Ron. Looking back behind herself she saw Ron leaning on on elbow looking at her.

'Morning." Ron said.

"Morning." Shego answered. "You sleep well?"

Ron made a face and shrugged halfheartedly. "Well, I did." he began "Until we had a visitor show up."

"Huh?" Shego asked, wondering what he was getting at.

"Something knocked that doll down, Shego." Ron said. "I felt it with my MMP."

Shego looked to where he was pointing and saw her favorite doll, Tina, lying on the floor and instantly understood what Ron was getting at.

"Ohhh..._that." _Shego said. "You met Mary."

Now it was Ron's turn to go "Huh?" as Shego rolled herself around to face him. "What are talking about Shego?" he asked. "Who's Mary?"

"Mary's an old friend of mine." Shego said. "And she's a ghost. She's the daughter of the people who originally built my parents house in the 1840's- she was about six when she died of scarlet fever."

Ron's eyes got a little wide when she said that. "So you're saying that this place is haunted." he said.

Shego nodded. "Yep." she said.

"So your parents bought this place why..." Ron asked.

Shego gave him another smile and propped herself up on her elbow so she was eye to eye with Ron. "Because this is the California wine country, and Mama recognized that this place would be perfect for her vineyards." she answered. "Besides, they're both from Europe, remember. They're used to places that have a few of the previous occupants hanging around."

Ron gave her an odd look. "Sounds like this is common occurrence over there." he commented.

Shego gave him a small shrug and nodded. "On my mothers side, yeah." she said. "We act like beacons for them."

"Wait- what?" Ron asked."Are you saying that you _attract _them?"

"Some of us do.' Shego answered. "It varies from person to person, generation to generation. My mothers that way, as am I."

Ron gave her a skeptical look. "You." he asked, getting a nod from her "You, big, scary, Shego, attract ghosts."

"Uh -huh." she said. "Why do you think Drakken never has any lairs in haunted places?" she asked. "It's under the 'no cloning' clause in my contract."

"I was wondering about that..." Ron mused before a thought occurred to him. "You're scared of them?" he asked, referring to the 'no haunting' clause in her contract.

"No, not all of them." Shego said, pushing herself up into a sitting position. 'Just some of them. Some of them... some of them aren't nice."

'I see..." Ron said, flopping onto his back. "That makes sense, in a wrong sort of way." he said. "By the way, are the ones here..."

"They're good." Shego answered, turning around to look at Ron. "Mary's the most active- she's a child, so she usually likes to play."

"All right..." Ron said as he stretched. "You mentioned you grew up with her?"

"Yeah." Shego said. "She was my imaginary friend until I grew old enough to know what she was."

"When did you figure it out?"

Shego shrugged as she looked at her nails. "I had an extra credit project in school, the year before the comet." she began. "I looked up the history of my family's house and found some old records mentioning Mary- kind of surprising, really."

"I can imagine it was." Ron said. "You didn't have a problem with that?"

"No." She said with a shake of her head. "We got along." she added as he stomach growled. "And as nice as this conversation is, Mama is cooking breakfast and I don't know about you, but I'm starving." she said as she swung her legs out of bed.

"Me too." Ron said as he levered himself up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	20. Chapter 20

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me"_

from Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n Roses.

Chapter Twenty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Padding downstairs in her bare feet, Shego navigated the way from her room to the kitchen by nose, following the welcoming smells of her mothers cooking, her stomach grumbling.

"Papa de matin." _"Morning papa.."_ Shego said as she stopped at the kitchen door.

Agustin looked up as he took a sip of his coffee and nearly inhaled it when he saw his daughter standing in the doorway.

"Sheena!" Agustin said, coughing as he got to his feet. "Je n'ai pas su que vous étiez ici !" _"I did not know you were here!"_

"J'ai juste obtenu dans la nuit dernière " _"I just got in last night-" _was all that Shego was able to get out before her father enveloped her into a bear hug. "Papa ! le besoin de respirer !" _"Papa! Need to breathe!"_

"Ah ! Sheena désolé !" "_Oh! Sorry Sheena!_" Agustin said as he released his daughter and stood back to look at her. "Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas laissé une note pour nous faire savoir que vous étiez maison ? " "_Why did you not leave a note to let us know that you were home?_" he asked.

Shego gave her father a slightly confused look. "J'ai laissé des plats dans le support de plat, papa." "_I left dishes in the dish rack, Papa_." she said. "Pour le moins la maman les aurait vus…" "_At the very least Mama would have seen them..._" she added, shifting her gaze to her mother.

Margux merely smiled and batted her eyes innocently at her husband and daughter. "Ce qui ? I didn' ; t veulent ruiner la surprise." "_What? I didn't want to ruin the surprise._" she said in a demure tone.

Agustin chuckled as he turned back to his daughter. "Et il y a encore une autre raison pour laquelle j'adore absolument votre mère." "_And there is yet another reason why I absolutely adore your mother._" he said. "Et parler d'autres significatifs, ce qu'est ceci j'entendre parler de vous ayant un ami ?" "_And speaking of significant others, what is this I hear about you having a boyfriend?_"

Shego blanched for a second as she thought of the best way to explain things, then began "Bien, il est -" "_Well, he is_-" was all that she was able to say before there was a yell mixed with the sounds of someone falling down the stairs. "Correction, il est juste tombé vers le bas les escaliers." "_Correction, he has just fallen down the stairs_."

"Il est ici." "_He is here_." Agustin said in the tone of a man trying his best to understand the incomprehensible. "Dans ma maison." "_In my house_."

Shego nodded. "Oui papa." she answered.

Agustin took a deep breath and looked down at his daughter, taking in her attire, which consisted of a man's t-shirt and (he was hoping desperately) panties. "Ainsi, jugeant par votre vêtement, vous et lui avez dormi ensemble dans le sens littéral….J'espère." "_So, judging by your attire, you and he slept together in the literal sense....I hope._"

"Oui Papa...." Shego said with another nod. "Et voyant comme comment la maman est un criard, vous n'avez pas une jambe à tenir dessus." "_And seeing as how Mama is a screamer, you do not have a leg to stand on._"

Agustin opened his mouth to say something, but didn't as his daughter arched an eyebrow and gave him the same look his wife gave him when she caught him about to do something stupid. "Vous faites une excellente remarque, Sheena." "_You make an excellent point, Sheena._" he said, conceding the point- he was no fool.

"Merci papa." "_Thank you Papa_." Shego said, giving her father a peck on the cheek. "Est-ce qu'Oh et d'ailleurs, Ron français, ainsi nous ne parle pas pourrait satisfaire l'inverse en anglais ?" "_Oh and by the way, Ron does not speak French, so could we please converse in English?_"

Agustin nodded. "Certainly Sheena." he said, switching over to English.

"And how about while were at, why don't we check on the poor boys condition?" Margux asked as she adjusted the heat on the stove.

Shego's eyes bugged out as she realized that she had forgotten her boyfriend. "Oh my God!" she said, whirling around and running into the other room. "Ron, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ron said as he sat up from where he had ended up in a pile at the foot of the stairs. "I've been banged up worse getting out of bed.... oww..."

"I can believe that..." Shego said as she knelt down to give Ron a once over. "And amazingly, you don't seem to be hurt." she added.

"Told ya." Ron said as got to his feet. "I just hope that I didn't break the house.'

"So do I." said Agustin as he stepped into the hallway. "It's a very old house, and very well built."

Ron's eyes got big as he got a look at a man that he guessed could only be Shego's father. He looked like he belonged on the cover of a romance novel, with graying black shoulder length hair, a strong build standing about six two and weighing about two hundred pounds.

"H-hi..." Ron said nervously.

"Hi." Augustin said, walking towards him and extended his hand. "I'm Agustin."

"Hi." Ron said as Agustin took his hand in a grip of steel. "I'm Ron."

"Nice to meet you.' Agustin said, giving Ron a warm smile. "Come, you're just in time for breakfast."

"Cool." Ron said as Agustin turned around to go into the kitchen.

"Don't worry..." Shego whispered into Ron's ear "I talked to Papa. He'll behave."

"Thanks...." Ron said as they walked into the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shower's free." Shego said as she came into her room toweling her hair.

"Thanks." Ron said. "I'm gonna give it a couple of minutes to allow the hot water heater time to recover."

"Okay." Shego said as she sat down next to Ron. "What ya working on?" she asked, looking down at the notepad lying on his leg.

"Just organizing my thoughts." Ron answered. "I'm just trying to get everything together on what I'm gonna ask Sensei about Yori the next time I talk to him."

"Oh." Shego said, sparing a glance at Ron's hand written notes. "I'm glad my parent's like you." she said.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Me too." he said as he began to jot something down on the notepad.

Shego waited until he had finished writing before she spoke again. "Y'know, there's an old friend of mine that I want to go see...." she began.

"Oh?" Ron asked, putting his pen on the pad and looking at Shego. "i take it you want me to meet said friend?"

Shego nodded. "Yeah." she said. "And I happen to know that the long way there happens to go through some really nice twisties that would be _perfect_ for someone with a Hayabusa and a passenger to go through."

"You don't say..." Ron said, flipping the notebook closed and sliding the pen into the spiral spine of the notebook. "I had better get showered then..."

"And I've got a phone call to make." Shego said, getting up off the bed with Ron.

"Calling your friend?" Ron asked as he dug a fresh change of boxers out of his bag.

Shego shook her head. "No." she answered. "My Uncle Fritz."

Ron froze at the mention of the mercenary commander who had held him and Kim hostage. "Why?" he asked.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Drakken wants to hire him for a job." she answered. "Apparently Jack Hench insulted his Polish ancestry and Drakken wants to bust him down to size."

Ron's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the mention of Drakkens ethnicity. "Drakken's Polish?" he asked. "That explains a lot."

Shego grimaced at Ron's comment. "Don't ever say that in his presence, Ron." she warned. "It's a hot button for him."

Ron gave her a puzzled look. "What kind of a hot button?" he asked.

Shego grimaced again. "The last time I saw a guy make fun of it, it was a damn good thing that I was there to stop Drakken." she explained. "Drakken almost beat the man to death with a pool cue. Sort of what would happen if someone made a Holocaust Joke in front of you."

"Okay then..." Ron said, getting Shego's point. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do." Shego said. "You and the Princess will live longer."

"What does he want with mercenaries anyways?" Ron asked, voicing the question that had been hiding in the back of his mind ever since Shego had mentioned her uncle. "I thought he used henchmen."

Shego shrugged. "I guess he want's some competent help." she said in way of explanation. "Ya gotta admit, the average henchman is pretty much useless for anything except cannon fodder."

"True." Ron said, throwing his shorts over his shoulder. "Tell your uncle there's no hard feelings from me, okay?" he asked as he walked out the door.

"I will." Shego replied as she picked up her communicator.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drakken was finishing up a cigarette when his console beeped at him, alerting him to an incoming call. Turning in his chair, he saw the 'audio only' tag and arched an eyebrow in surprise, but decided to answer it anyways.

"Drakken here." he said when he pushed the answer button.

"Hello." a voice with a very slight German accent said over the line. "I'm Fritz Kronnig. A mutual acquaintance said that you were looking to employ our services."

Drakken chuckled and took a sip of his coffee before he responded. "What did out mutual acquaintance say about me?" he asked.

"She said that while you can be on the imbecilic side, you always make sure you're employees get paid and you're very loyal to them." Kronnig replied.

That made Drakken laugh. "She went with the honest route, I see." he said. "I see my money is not going to waste."

"She's very good for that." Kronnig agreed. "So what, exactly, do you wish to hire us for? Our last employer was a bit vague on the details."

Drakken snickered. "Ah, yes, Senor Senor Junior's most excellent fuckup." he said. "Shego told me about it." he added, leaning forwards slightly. "What I want you for is nothing complicated. You know Jack Hench?"

"Yes..." Kronnig said, not sure where this was going. "I know him. He's making a fortune in the rent -a- thug sector. Not very popular with the professional sector."

Drakken smiled and drummed his fingertips together as he prepared to make his offer. "Well, Herr Kronnig, during my last conversation with Mr Hench, he called me a stupid Polack." he began. "I want to teach him a lesson."

"What kind of lesson?" Kronnig asked.

Drakkens smile became a maniac grin. "A permanent one." he said. "You interested?" he asked.

He could hear Kronnig's smile over the audio link. "I would be delighted, Doctor." he said.

"Excellent...." said Drakken. "Name your terms, Mr Kronnig...."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Hayabusa wailed as Ron shifted up a gear as they came out of the corner. Shego felt him lean forward and she followed suit, hugging herself close to him as Ron let clutch in and eased onto the gas. Beneath her she felt the bike surge in power and they rocketed out of the corner and onto the straight.

They were by no means getting anywhere near what the Hayabusa was capable of- but then again this was a ride for pure pleasure, just the tow of them on the bike enjoying the feeling of running the curves in hills outside of Go City.

Looking ahead Shego saw an intersection and recognized it as where they were going to need to turn.

"Take a right at this intersection." Shego said, slicking on the intercom.

"Sure thing." Ron answered. Coasting to a stop, Ron looked both ways, saw that it was clear, and hung a right. "How much farther?"

"About another mile to go." Shego answered.

The mile went by quickly and soon Shego spotted her friends drive ahead. Tapping Ron on the shoulder she pointed it out to him, and he nodded in reply. Slowing down, he turned onto the drive way and drove down it slowly, the bike shaking from the gravel.

At the end of the drive was an old farmhouse in the middle of a grove of trees. It was somewhat in need of paint, but it was other wise well maintained. On the steps of the porch sat a woman with glasses, who looked to be Shegos age, reading a book and eating an apple. She looked up at their approach, and stood as they parked.

Shego couldn't help but grin as she unbuckled the chin strap of her helmet and pulled it off. "Hey Molly." she said, shaking her hair out of her face as she dismounted.

Molly stared at Shego open mouthed for a moment, then she ran to her. "Sheena!" she squealed, enveloping Shego in a bear hug. "I didn't know you were back!"

"You know me." Shego said, returning the bear hug. "I like to keep things on the down low."

"Yeah, that's true." Molly said as they broke their hug and she gave Shego a once over. "God, you're looking great." she said.

"Feeling great too." Shego added. "And you're not looking too bad yourself. How ya doin?"

Molly shrugged. "Could be better, could be a _lot _worse." she answered.

Shego nodded in agreement. She'd been there herself. "You seeing anybody?" she asked.

Molly shook her head sadly. "No." she said. "Still single. Half the guys I meet here are either gay, and the other half are jerks."she added, taking a look at Ron as he dismounted and took off his helmet. "Though you don't seem to be doing too bad on that front....."

Shego looked over at Ron and smiled. "That's true." she said. "Molly, meet Ron Stoppable. Ron, this is my best friend Molly Ames."

"Hi." Ron said, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise." Molly replied, shaking his hand. "So you're the guy who managed the impossible and caught Sheena's heart."

"It wasn't that hard." Ron said as they broke their grip. "All I had to do was give her a little of the Ronman's charm." he added, causing Shego to snicker. "Okay, I tell a lie." he corrected. "I saved her from falling off a catwalk, and well, chemistry did the rest."

"Really." Molly said, looking Ron up and down.

"It's true.' Shego confirmed. "We just clicked."

"Huh." Molly said. "You and your arch nemisis's sidekick." she added, getting a nod from Shego.

"Yep." Shego confirmed. "Go figure."

Molly chuckled. "Yeah, go figure..." she echoed, then leaned over and said something to Shego in Spanish.

Shego answered in kind, and they both shared a giggle. Ron suddenly felt slightly nervous.

"Anyways, you guys look thirsty." Molly said. "I got some fresh lemonade inside. You two feel up for a glass?"

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Same here." Shego added.

"Let's go then." Molly said, turning towards the house, with Ron and Shego a step behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim glowered as she peeked through the curtain at the reporters milling around in front of her house. It had been almost a week since the incident at Middleton High, and they _still _wouldn't leave her alone. She hadn't left the house or the backyard and she was now starting to develop cabin fever.

B3S hadn't called her back and Wade hadn't been able to find anything about them in the news media about their shenanigans. It was like they had dropped completely off the face of the Earth.

"_Figures."_ Kim thought sourly as her parents car pulled into the driveway and was immediately swarmed by reporters. _"The one time I need them, and they're not home."_

Sighing, Kim turned and walked away from the window, heading for the door to the garage. Opening it, she stepped inside just as her parents pulled in.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." she said as her parents got out of the car. "How was grocery shopping?"

"Somewhat interesting." Anne said as she closed her door and walked around to the trunk. "We were followed by a news crew."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I wish they'd leave us alone." she said. "Everybody knows by now on what happened, we've given them a statement, so what more do they want?"

"As much as they can get." James said as he popped the trunk for Anne. "They're jackals, Kim. They won't be satisfied until they've picked you and everybody else involved clean."

"Well, tough luck for them." Kim said as she walked over to where her mother was taking grocery bags out of the trunk. "Because I ain't gonna play."

"That's the best thing you can do." Anne said as she handed Kim a couple of grocery bags. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Kim said, taking the bags. "I wonder how much longer they're going to keep this up?"

James shrugged as he came over to help unload the car. "Lord knows." he said. "Probably until the next story breaks."

"And who knows when that will be." Kim said as she stepped into the house.

"Exactly." James said as he took a pair of bags from Anne.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drakken took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled a blue cloud at the screen. He watched as onscreen CNN replayed the clip of a mushroom cloud erupting with a brilliant flash behind dawn silhouetted mountains in Pennsylvania.

On the bottom of the screen the ticker read "Breaking news: Nuclear weapon detonated in rural Pennsylvania- stay tuned as more develops."

The screen switched to a talking head who was saying something, What Drakken couldn't tell because he had the sound off. He'd already heard what had happened and knew the paticulars, so he was in no mood to hear said talking head repeat herself.

"William, William, William..." Drakken sighed as he flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette and leaned back in his chair. "Rest in pieces, you sick son of a bitch."

Taking another drag on his cigarette, Drakken thought about his old college friend and wondered about his family. He'd kept in sporadic contact with him over the years after college as he and Annette had started their careers with Umbrella.

He hoped that Annette and their daughter had gotten out alive, but he didn't hold out much hope. He knew quite a bit about thermonuclear weapons and their effects, and if the Birkins had been anywhere withing the city limits of Raccoon City, they were almost certainly dead.

"You too, Annette." Drakken added. "You may have been a crazy bitch, but you knew how give a good lay." he added as he got to his feet and walked over to his desk. Taking out the bottle of Wild Turkey he kept in there, he poured himself two fingers worth and raised the glass to the TV. "May you find peace." he said before tossing back the contents.

Exhaling heavily, Drakken shook his head as the bourbon burned its way down to his stomach and he set the glass down. Walking over to a terminal, he called up the communications program and selected Shego from the contacts list.

Choosing audio only for a more secure connection, he hit enter and listened as the computer contacted Shegos communicator. He figured that she was probably still asleep, it being five in the morning on the West Coast, but considering the circumstances, Drakken felt that contacting her was prudent.

He listened as the communicator rang and rang, Shego finally picking up on the seventh ring.

"Yes Doc?" her voice growled over the speakers.

"Are you still in California?" Drakken asked.

"Yes. Why?" Shego asked, clearly irritated.

"I suggest you stay put for a while." Drakken responded. "It's not gonna be safe to travel for a while."

There was a groan and Drakken could her Shego mutter under her breath in French. "What did you do?" she asked with a sigh.

"Nothing." Drakken said in reply. "However, someone just nuked a town in Pennsylvania."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. "Shego?" Drakken asked.

"You're kidding." Shego asked in response to Drakkens query.

"Mary, mother of God." Shego said quietly.

"Amen." Drakken echoed, crossing himself out of reflex.

"So what are you gonna do?" Shego asked.

Drakken thought for a second and shrugged. "Stay put and keep quiet." he answered. "I'm gonna be meeting with your uncle today to hammer out an assault plan on HenchCo, but that's about it. I'm probably gonna have to postpone it for a bit, seeing as how everybody just went to DefCon 4."

'Probably a good idea." Shego agreed. "I know my parents wont mind a bit I hole up here at home with Ron. They've been bugging me to come and visit for a while anyways."

"Have fun." Drakken said. "I'll be in touch."

"Later Doctor D." Shego said before they broke the connection.

Flicking the ash off of the end of his cigarette, Drakken pondered on just what kind of changes to his plan he was going to have to do. After a few moments thought, he decided that the best course of action would be to just scrap it entirely and start fresh.

Sighing, he took another drag and began pulling up files from the server. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kim had crawled out of bed she had been delighted to find that the media circus had pulled up stakes and moved on. Her delight had been short lived, however. Upon going downstairs she had found her parents staring in horror at the TV.

It had only taken a couple of minutes for her to get filled in on what had happened: a small city in Pennsylvania had been destroyed by a nuclear weapon, for reasons currently unknown. She had stared at the TV in shock for a few minutes, then had reluctantly sat down for breakfast.

Her appetite was mostly gone, so she ended up picking at the bowl of fruit. Kim had managed to get about a quarter of it down when she heard her Kimmunicator ring upstairs. Bolting from the table, she ran upstairs to her room and snatched it up, looking at the display.

_'Ron calling'_ it read. Pressing the talk button, she accepted the call.

"What's the sitch, Ron?" she asked as soon as her friend appeared onscreen.

"Right now, not much." Ron answered. "Other than it looks like I'm gonna be stuck here in California for the next week."

"What- how come?" Kim asked. "Is it because of what happened in Pennsylvania?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah." he answered. "With all air traffic grounded and the Air Force doing combat air patrols there's a good chance we'd get spotted, and Shego says there's no way in hell she'd be able to beat a Sidewinder in her hovercraft."

Kim nodded. 'That makes sense." she said. "Have you told your parents yet?" she asked.

"I left a message on the machine." Ron said in a deadpan voice. "I told them basicly what I told you, minus the Shego part."

'Okay." Kim said.

"By the way, have you heard anything from Wade?" Ron asked.

Kim shook her head. "No, not yet." she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking you could ask him to figure out a way for Shego and I to get back to Middleton in a low key sort of way." Ron answered. "Just in case."

Kim nodded. "That's not a bad idea." she said. "Hopefully they let air traffic resume soon."

"Hopefully." Ron echoed. "I gotta go now. Glad to see your okay KP."

"Likewise." Kim replied. "I'll talk to Wade for you."

"Thanks KP." Ron said. "Bye." he added before hanging up.

"Bye." Kim answered before the connection was broke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wandering into the kitchen, Augustin happened to glance out the back window and saw his daughter on the uneven bars with Ron sitting underneath a nearby tree watching her.

"Oh, _that's _where they got to." Agustin said as her refilled his coffee pot.

Seated at the table Margux looked up from her crossword puzzle. "Yes. Sheena was feeling a little worked up so she decided to do a light workout to relax." she said.

"So I see." Agustin said as he replaced the coffee pot back on the burner. "I must say, it's nice having her back in the house."

Margux nodded as she went back to her crossword. "It is." she said. "It was too empty with just us and Mary here." she added.

As if in agreement with her the chandelier in the dining room tinkled as it suddenly swayed back and forth.

"So I've noticed." Agustin said before sipping his coffee. "So, what do you think of him?" he asked.

"You mean Ron?" Margux asked as she sat her crossword down. "He's nice enough, if a tad young."

Agustin nodded as he leaned against the counter and watched the two lovebirds in the yard. "True- but he seems mature enough. And he and Sheena complement each other extremely well."

"That is true." Margux said as she picked up her own mug of coffee. "I know Mary likes him, so I have no problem with him. And I know you don't have a problem with him, seeing as how he's still alive."

Agustin chuckled. "You know all to well, my love." he said. "I'll be proud to call him my son in law."

Margux arched an eyebrow at her husband. "Isn't that a little presumptuous?" she asked.

Agustin turned and gave his wife a knowing smile. "Not really." he said. "My instincts tell me so. And they are never wrong, remember."

Margux nodded. "That is true." she admitted. "So, O wise seer, when are they to be wed?"

Agustin looked back out the window at them and took a sip of coffee. "A year, I reckon." he said. "Give or take a couple of months."

Margux smiled and leaned back in her chair. "What about grandchildren?" she asked.

"I'd say it's quite possible." Agustin answered.

"I'm holding you to that." Margux said. "After all, it's not like Herbert is going to be settling down with a girl, and Michael is a professional bachelor, and as for the twins, it's gonna be a few more years before they even become interested in girls."

"Duly noted." Agustin said. 'I just hope it isn't _too _soon. I'm not _quite _ready to be a grandfather just yet."

"Same here." Margux agreed. "At least until the twins are in high school- and speaking of them, it's high time _they _came home to see their parents."

"What about the other two?" Agustin asked. "Or do you not want to have to redecorate again?"

"What do you think?" Margux asked. "You know how well Sheena gets along with Herbert and Max."

Agustin rolled his eyes at the mention of his oldest three children's long standing state of war with each other. "Like the Liverpool and Manchester United fan clubs." he said.

"Exactly." Margux said. "I'm still trying to figure out how come he turned out like that. I know _I _didn't raise him to be that way." she added in an exasperated tone. "That reminds me, I had better call him, to let him know we're going to be stopping by."

Agustin nodded as Margux got up to use the phone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego landed with a thump in a perfect dismount. She held postion for a moment, then sighed contentedly and relaxed.

"Muuuch better." she said.

In his postion under a tree Ron chuckled as he tossed Shego a towel. "Here." he said.

"Thanks." Shego said as she caught the towel. "Toss me my water too, would ya?"

"Sure." Ron said and he flung the water bottle to his girlfriend. "You look a lot more relaxed now, you know that?"

Patting the sweat off of her, Shego nodded. "Yeah." she said. "I loved being gymnastics when I was a kid. If it hadn't been for the comet I think I would have given them a serious go."

Ron arched an eye brow as Shego draped the towel around her shoulders and unscrewed the cap on the water bottle. "You didn't want to be a green gymnast?" he asked.

Shego shook her head as she took a long swig. Taking the bottle from her lips she looked at Ron. "No, Hego thought up Team Go." she answered. "It's kind of hard to keep seceret identities when you've a green sister competing in local gymnastic events."

"True." Ron said. "You never wanted to be a superhero, did you?"

Shego nodded. "Bingo. It was Hego's dream, and I got roped into it." she said, then cocked an ear towards the house. "Huh, and speaking of Hego, Mama's on the phone with him."

"How can you-" Ron started to ask, but Shego held up a hand.

"Listen." she said.

Ron copied her and cocked his head to one side. He could faintly hear her mother yelling in what sounded like Vietnamese."

"Is that Vietnamese?" he asked.

Shego nodded as she walked over to where Ron sat. "Yep." she answered. "That's how my brothers and I knew we were in trouble when we were little. Mom switched from French to Vietnamese."

Ron nodded as Shego sat down next to him. "That's right, French was your home language." he said, getting a nod from Shego.

"That's why I told Mama and Papa to speak in English while we were here." Shego said. "Other wise you wouldn't know what was going on."

"Thank you." Ron said. "I wonder why she's calling Hego?"

Shego thought for a moment. "She probably wants to pick up the Wegos for the weekend." she said "And knowing my dear oldest brother, he's probably being stubborn about it, probably also saying that because of what happened in Pennsylvania team Go should be on alert, etc, etc, etc."

"I see." Ron said as Shego took a swig from her water. "You know, you're right. Hego _really _needs a boyfriend." he added, making her squirt water out her nose.

"That's true." Shego spluttered as she wiped her face. "God, hard to believe I used to steal Playgirls from him."

Ron looked at Shego with a look of amazement. "_You_ swiped porno from Hego?" he asked.

"What?" Shego asked. "It's not like I was gonna swipe Megos Hustlers."

"It's not that." Ron answered. "It's just, well, you're a girl."

"Really?" Shego asked sarcastically, looking down at herself. "I couldn't tell."

"I thought girls didn't do that." Ron said. "I mean, from the way Kim and her friends rant about it, you'd think that it was one of the biggest evils on the face of the planet."

Shego snickered. "Yeah, and what does the Princess do whenever a pretty boy wanders by?" she asked.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, then thought for a moment. "You know..." he said "That's hypocritical."

"Uh -huh." Shego said. "Some of us girls are like that."

"Hm." Ron said. "I think I'll point that out the next time the subject comes up."

"Better be prepared to run." Shego said as she leaned up against Ron.

"I always am." Ron answered. "It's a necessity when you grow up around Kim."

"Ah." Shego said. "Speaking of porn, what's in your stash?"

''Weeellll...." Ron said "This is going to sound like a complete and total lie, but I don't have one."

"Riiiight." Shego said. "Sure you don't."

"No, it's true!" Ron protested. "I _can't_ have one, not with Kim! She'd find it for sure."

Shego arched an eyebrow at Ron. "You can't just hide it on your computer?"

"Wade." Ron pointed out. "He'd find it and tell Kim. She has him wrapped around her finger."

Shego nodded, as Ron had a point. "That's true, she does...." she said as Margux stuck her head out the back door. "Hi Mama." she called out to her mother.

"Hi Sheena." Margux answered "Your father and I are going to pick up the twins- we're going to be gone for about an hour."

''Okay Mama." Shego answered. "Have fun.''

Margux waved and nodded as she ducked back inside. Shego looked at the door for a moment longer, then turned back to Ron with a "fox grin".

"Heeey..." she said. "We're gonna have the house to ourself for an hour and I'm feeling frisky..."

''Huh?" Ron asked, a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about- _ohhh..._" he added as it dawned on him as to what Shego had in mind. "Me too."

Shego smiled lasciviously and ran the tip of her tongue over her teeth. "My room?" she asked.

"Deal."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drakken looked across the table at Captain Fritz Kronnig, the mercenary uncle to Shego and until very early this morning, one of the most hunted men on the planet.

"You want to go ahead with the plan on the original timetable?" Drakken asked. "With the country at DEFCON 4?"

Captain Kronnig nodded. "Yes." he answered.

Drakken nodded and thought about it for a few seconds before he responded. "Okay.... I'm not trying to sound rude here or anything, but you mind explaining as to just _why _you want to do something like that?" he asked.

Kronnig chuckled dryly and nodded once. "A wise question." he said dryly. "The reason why is that Hench Co won't be expecting an attack due to the heightened government presence due to the Raccoon City event."

Drakken nodded, as Kronnig did have a point. "Okay, but, ah, wouldn't said government presence notice _us _if we do that?" he asked. "It kind of defeats the purpose of this exercise if they catch us."

"That is true, Doctor." Kronnig admitted. "However, the government is looking _terrorists, _not a _SWAT team."_

Drakken blinked as what Kronnig said made the pieces fall into place. "Heh." he said. "It's so simple. I would never have thought of that."

"It's the KISS principle, as you Americans put it." Kronnig added. "It's the principle I learned from my time as a NCO."

"I see."Drakken said. "Now, are there any changes you want to make to the plan?" he asked.

"A few." Kronnig answered, pulling a slip of paper from his shirt pocket. "I jotted them down for you." he added, sliding the slip of paper over to Drakken.

Drakken took the paper and unfolded it. Running over the list quickly, he arched an eyebrow and looked up at Kronnig. "That's it?" he asked, getting a nod from him. "Okay. These will be easy to put into place."

"Thank you." Kronnig replied. "So, we're a go?"

"We're a go." Drakken said, extending a hand across the table to Kronnig.

'Then I look forward to seeing you in two days." Kronnig said as he got up.

"Likewise." Drakken answered.

He watched as the mercenary captain saw himself out. As soon as he was sure Kronnig was gone, Drakken leaned back and let loose with diabolical laugh he had been holding in since Kronnig explained his position.

Ten solid minutes of laughing later, he had gotten it out of his system and stopped. "Whew!" he said to the two worker Synthodrones as he was wiping the sweat from his brow. "I think if I held that in any longer I was going to explode."

The two Synthodrones looked at him for a few moments without comprehension, then looked at each other, and shrugged. Making sense of Drakkens behavior patterns wasn't their problem- stacking stuff was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Go say hi to your sister." Agustin said as he opened the passenger side rear door on his Cadillac and let Marc and Anthony Goizargi, aka the Wegos, scramble out. "And no using your powers in the house!" he yelled as they went sextuple and thundered onto the porch.

Margux sighed as she got out of the car. "You'd think that after already raising two boys and one tomgirl I'd know better than keep those two cooped in the back seat for forty -five minutes." she said as she walked to the trunk.

"They're just excited to see Sheena." Agustin said as he closed the rear door and pressed the trunk release on his key fob. "Remember, Sheena _does _get along with them, remember?"

"_Oui,_ I remember." Margux said as she took out a couple of plastic bags. "One can hardly forget arguments that are Olympian in intensity."

Agustin laughed as he took the other two bags in the trunk out. "There's a reason why Sheena is my little Fury." he said, shifting both the bags to one hand and shutting the trunk.

"Well, she'll always be my little Tinkerbell to me." Margux said in a mock huff.

They both laughed as they walked inside the house. Inside they found the boys sitting in the kitchen, sitting at the table looking somewhat dazed.

"You say hello to your sister yet?" Agustin asked as they came in.

Both boys shook their heads. "No." Marc said. "She was busy."

"Doing what?" Agustin asked as he and Margux set the bags on the counter.

He winced as three loud shrieks came from the upstairs.

"That." Anthony said in a small voice.

Agustin and Margux looked at each other with a pained expression, then back to the boys. "Everybody out." Margux said, shooing the boys out of their chairs and towards the back door. "We'll talk about this outside."

"Oh man, not another _talk_." complained Marc as they went out the back door. "We hate those."

"Is this going to be like when we were four and we came downstairs and found you and Dad in the-" Anthony started to ask.

'_'Yes."_ Agustin and Margux said simultaneously, cutting off both boys.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drakken strode confidently through the wrecked and demolished offices of Hench Co, a Louisville Slugger balanced on one shoulder. Here and there, he could see huddled groups of people kneeling on the floor with their hands on the back of their heads, guarded by some of Captain Kronnig's troopers.

A few of the walls had clusters of bullet holes in them, and he could see a body lying on the floor near a desk, a P90 lying a few feet away.

"This way Doctor." the young trooper -a Scotsman- he was following said, pointing to his right.

Nodding in acknowledgment, Drakken followed the Scot as he led him down a hallway into a well appointed reception area. He whistled in appreciation as he looked over the hard wood paneling and thick shag carpeting that made up the decor.

Marring the decor was a cluster of bullet holes in the paneling behind the receptionist's desk and a large smear of blood leading down to the floor.

"What happened there?" Drakken asked, pointing at the bullet holes with his bat.

The trooper looked over at where Drakken was pointing and nodded. "Ach, _that._" he said. "The bloody secretary shot our Sargent with a Walther."

Drakken's eyebrows rose when he heard that. "He okay?" he asked.

"Aye. His trauma plate stopped it easily enough- it was just a .380." the Scotsman answered as they headed to the office proper. "Bloody shame we had to waste the girl though. She was a looker." he added, pointing with his left hand as they passed by the desk.

Drakken glanced over and saw that the Scotsman was right, she was a looker, a trim brunette in glasses in a lavender blouse and charcoal skirt with a dozen bullet holes in her, a PPK lying a few inches from her hand.

"Yep." Drakken said as they passed by.

Pushing open the office door, the Scot stepped aside to let Drakken pass. Inside the office, he found Kronnig along with four of his men standing around Jack Hench, who was lying on the floor of his office with his wrists bound behind his back.

"Hello Jack." Drakken said with a grin as he entered.

"_Drakken?" _Hench asked incredulously. "_You're _the one behind this?"

"Yep." replied Drakken, his getting bigger. "Not bad for a dumb Polack, don't ya think?"

Hench gaped at him. "Y-you invaded my headquarters because I _insulted_ you?" he asked.

"Nope." Drakken said with a shake of his head. "I invaded your headquarters because of a _specific_ insult." he added as he began to pace. "You see, there's a reason why insulting my Polish ancestry is a bit of a hot button issue for me- you want to know _why _it's such an issue with me?"

Hench scowled up at Drakken as he paced. "No, but you're probably going to tell me anyways because you're a supervillian."

"Heeey, you got one right!" Drakken said, smacking the bat into the palm of his hand "Give this man a cigar!' he added as he stopped pacing and walked over to where Hench lay on the floor. Crouching down he looked Hench in the eye as he continued. "Anyways, the reason is because of where I grew up, for you see, I grew up in Jersey. Specifically, a nice little town near the Turnpike, mostly a mix of WASPs and Italians, with a small community of Poles."

"And let me guess, they made fun of you because of it?" Hench asked dryly.

Drakken chuckled and leaned closer to Hench. "Yep. Mainly because the Polish community was a recent addition, having shown up after World War Two." he said, a glint of mania in his eyes. "My father and uncle were among them. They'd survived the Blitzkrieg, most of their family were killed by the Nazi's, and the Russians killed the rest.

They snuck out of Poland with the clothes on their backs, emigrated here, and busted their asses to start own salvage yard. And since this was in Jersey, and there was an Italian American community, guess who showed up to strong arm them?"

Hench didn't like the look that was coming into Drakkens eyes as he talked. "The Mob?" he asked, forcing himself to remain cool and not show that he was starting to get creeped out by Drakken.

Drakken nodded. "Bingo." he said. "And after all they had been through, a few two bit thugs didn't scare them. So to make a long story short, after a few dozen bodies the Mob learned to back off and left them alone. Not that it made things any easier for me and my cousin.

Like I said, Italians and WASPs. The WASPs looked down their noses at us because we were immigrants kids and the Wops looked down at us because they were here before us. So, needless to say, you can imagine what kind of things I was called.

And I've told you about my father and uncle, and what they went through and what they did for a living. So you know what Ed and I's response to such things were."

Hench swallowed involuntarily before he responded. He hadn't figured that Drakken of all people could be this scary. "Violent, I imagine." he said.

Drakken nodded. "Oh yeah. Extremely." he said. "There's a very good reason why I act the way I do, Hench. And now I'm going to show you _why._" he added before springing to his feet and bringing the bat back. "Batter up!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	21. Chapter 21

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_When you see a man and he's standing alone, you just might take him for an easy mark_

_And theres many a man who's tried his hand and theres worse than wolves in the borderland dark_

_From the savage men to the government hounds tried to take whats yours and tear you through _

_All them that run with me got my back and its a fool who don't know that his family is his crew_

_Don't ya tell me what I cannot do..._

_Don't ya think that I've got to run from you.._

_So take my love, _

_Take my land_

_Take me where I cannot stand _

_I don't care, I'm still free_

_You can't take the sky from me"_

From _Mal's Song_, Firefly opening.

Chapter Twenty One.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The chiming of her cellphone yanked Tara out of the mental cinema that her book had been providing for her and back to reality. Marking her place with her index finger she scrambled over on hands and knees to where her cell was charging and snatched it up.

_Bonnie :)_ the display told her, and she felt a spike of happiness.

Sliding it open, she pressed the talk button. "Hi Bonnie!" she chirped as she put the phone to her ear. "Whats up?" she asked.

"Shit." Bonnie answered, and instantly Tara's good mood at her friend calling evaporated.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You sound down."

"Dad and I just got done talking to my lawyer about my court appearance." Bonnie answered_._

Tara grimaced. "Does he think you're gonna lose?" Tara asked.

"No." Bonnie said with a sigh. "He thinks we can win it and get me an innocent verdict."

"Great!" Tara said, momentarily happy again. "So how come you sound so down?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line for a few moments, and Tara imagined Bonnie rubbing her eyes.

"Well.... that's the thing." she said. "the reason why I'm down is because of what I'm gonna have to do to prove that I'm innocent, but, he says I can't talk about it to anyone other than Dad."

Tara grimaced. "Ouch." she said. "Let me guess, details about what you and Josh were doing?" she asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Bonnie replied. "Anyways, I'm really in the need for some cheering up. Would it be okay if I came over to your place?"

Tara winced at a loud thump that came from the common wall that she shared with her brothers. "Ah, actucally, no. My brothers have friends over, and...."

"Oh." Bonnie said, the wince audible in her voice. "Can you come over here?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tara replied. "I got all of the homework assignments done and since school got delayed for another week...."

"Okay." Bonnie said. "I could use some help with mine anyways, and it'd help keep my mind off things."

"I'll be there in fifteen." Tara said as she stood up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maggie Davids yawned as she pushed the lid to her coffin open and sat up, absently running her tongue over her canines. The sun had just gone down, and it was time for her to start her day- or evening, rather. But not right at the moment- her masters were out and there was very little for her to do upstairs.

"Breakfast." she said to herself as she sat and looked around her room, which was appointed like any other save for the coffin in place of a bed. "Better shower afterwards too. I'm getting a bit dusty again..."

Climbing out of bed, she walked over to the small refrigerator that sat in the corner of her room and took out a blood pack. It wasn't nearly as good as live blood, but it was better than none or having to deal with the cleanup after she had fed on someone.

Opening a closet, she took out a fresh uniform and made a mental note that she needed to swing by the dry cleaners again, she was running low on uniforms. Laying it out on her coffin, she finished her blood pack and headed for her shower.

Tossing the pack in the trash and her nightgown in the hamper, she stepped inside and turned the shower on. Maggie was just about to lather up when she heard the front door open and the distinctive heavy footsteps of one of her masters and heard him bellow for her.

Dropping the soap, she dashed out of the shower, grabbing a towel on the way and wrapping it around herself as she dashed upstairs.

"Masters." she said when she reached the top of the stairs and stepped out in the living room.

Chris snorted and blew a stream of smoke out of his nostrils. "You know Maggie, when I said that it would be okay for you to have a more relaxed dress style, I didn't mean you take it _that_ far- not that I don't mind the view." he said, nodding at her towel, which was heading south. Maggie 'eep'ed and hoisted it back up as Chris chuckled. "And quit calling me master. You're in America, for crying out loud. We don't do that here."

"Yes Master." Maggie said, making Chris roll his eyes and Andrew chuckle. "Did things go well?"

"NO!" Chris and Andrew said forcefully, making Maggie jump back a bit and her towel shift down again. "We had to deal with a city full of zombies and mutations." Andrew added.

"So the nuking of Raccoon City wasn't a terrorist act?" Maggie asked as they shrugged off their coats.

"Nope." Chris answered as he took another drag on his cigar. "It was the government that nuked the city, to keep the infection from spreading. We barely made it out on a chopper before the nuke hit- EMP damn nearly fried it too."

''So the skips dead, I take it?" Maggie asked.

"He got ate." Andrew said as Chris nodded. "Poor bastard."

"Anyways, what happened while we were running around in a living Bosch canvas?" Chris asked.

Maggie blinked and mentally called up that information. "Well, Mister Lipowitz called, he wanted to talk to you two about the banana incident. Lieutenant Murphy also called about said banana incident. Also, Mister Bernstein stopped by. Apparently, he had caught three teenagers who broke into his office and were going through his files. He had the miscreants stuffed into his trunk and he was here to hand them over to you, but since you were not here, he fed them to me instead." she recited.

'They taste good?" Chris asked, taking a draw on his cigar.

Maggie nodded and smiled. "Oh yes, they were delicious. Two males and one virgin female." she answered. "As I was saying, Mr Bernstein stopped by. Also, Miss Possible called. She needed help with a problem involving the press." she finished. "And that's all that happened while you were out."

"Okay." Andrew said as he sat down on the couch.

"You can go." Chris told Maggie as he sat down in his recliner. "We can call Herschel and Murphy in the morning before we leave." he said, turning his attention to Andrew.

Maggie stopped and looked back at her masters. "You're leaving again?" she asked.

"Ammo run." Chris explained. "We're both completely out of belted 7.62 NATO, and we need to resupply."

"And I'm out of 5.56 belted." Andrew added. "And the rest of our ammo isn't looking good either."

'I see.' Maggie said with a nod before heading down the stairs.

Flicking the ash off the end of his cigar Chris stared up at the ceiling. "Y'know, since were gonna be in the area, we can stop by and see Carrot Crotch about her press problem."

"Yep." Andrew agreed, lighting a cigarette.

"And then after we pick up the ammo, we can come home and drink ourselves into oblivion for a couple of days."

"Yep." Andrew agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim was nibbling on one of her mothers blueberry muffins and puzzling over her calculus homework when she heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who it could be, she reluctantly put down the muffin, wiped her mouth, and went downstairs to see who was calling at the door.

Peering through the peephole, she saw a man in a gray business suit standing on their stoop looking at his watch. Deciding that he didn't look all that dangerous, she opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The man nodded. "Yes actually. I'm William Aspal. I'm with Woods & Cook." he said as an introduction. "Are you Miss Kim Possible?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Kim said, wondering what a representative from a Upperton law firm would want with her. "Why?"

"I'm here to serve you with this." the man said, reaching into his coat pocket and taking out a folded sheet of paper and handing it to her.

"What is this?" Kim asked as she took the sheet of paper.

"A subpoena." Mr Aspal answered. "For your testimony in the trial of Bonnie Rockwaller."

"WHAT?" Kim yelled. "You want me to testify for that backstabbing _bitch?_"

Mr Aspal shrugged. "Yes." he said. "And regardless of your opinion of Miss Rockwaller, you had better be there or face contempt of court. Have a nice day."

With that, Mr Aspal turned on his heel and walked out to his car. Kim gaped at him for a few moments, then shut the door and unfolded the paper. She started to read through it, but only made it halfway through before quitting in disgust.

Stomping over to the phone, she picked it up and pressed the speed dial for her mother's cell number. Leaning up against the wall, she listened to her mother's phone ring as she tapped the subpoena against her leg.

Her mother picked up on the third ring. "Kim?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Kim said. "You're not gonna believe this, but Bonnie's lawyers just subpoenaed me."

"You're kidding." Anne said.

"I'm holding it in my hand right now." Kim answered, looking down at the paper in her hand.

"Did they say why?" Anne asked.

"No." Kim answered. "Just that I had to be there."

"Hmm." Anne said, her tone saying that the gears were turning in her head. "Well, put it on the fridge. Your father and I will look at it and we'll talk to our lawyer in the morning."

"Okay." Kim said as there was beep on the line. "Hold on, someone's calling on the other line." she said as she pressed a button on the key pad. "Hello?"

'Kim? It's Monique."

"Hey Mo." Kim said. "What's up?"

"I just got served with a subpoena from Bonnie's lawyers." Monique answered. "Can you believe that?"

"Yes, I can." Kim answered. "I just got served myself- look, I got my mom on the other line. Can you hold for a moment?"

"Actually, no." Monique answered. "I'm my break right now. You want to meet up at the Bueno Nacho to talk about it?" she asked.

"Sure." Kim said. "You still getting off at three?"

"Yeah." Monique answered. "Could you pick me up? My mom drove me into work today."

"Sure." Kim answered. "See you then."

"See you then." Monique said before hanging up.

Pressing a button again, Kim brought her mother back on the line. "Okay, I'm back." she said.

"Alright." Anne said. "Like I was saying, put it on the fridge and your father and I will take a look at it in the morning. It's probably nothing big, so don't worry about it, okay?"

Kim found her self nodding. "Okay Mom." she said. "I'm gonna be hanging out with Monique if you or Dad need to reach me." she added.

"Have fun dear." Anne said. "I've got to go now. Love you."

"Love you Mom." Kim replied before hanging up.

Looking at the subpoena, Kim clenched her fist and growled. "Ooooh... that Bonnie..." she grumbled as she stomped into the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tara sighed as she drove past the Bueno Nacho. Bonnie was weighing heavily on her mind, specificly, what her friend might do. She had been pretty down the day before when she had called her, and she had gone over to Bonnie's to cheer her up, and help her with her homework. They had gotten a big chunk of it done, and then called it quits and spent the night watching movies on cable.

Bonnie had seemed happier and was in a much better mood, but there was something still troubling Tara. She couldn't put her finger on it directly, but there was something in her friends behavior that was making a little alarm buzzer go off in her head, and she had no idea what to do.

"What do I do?" she asked herself for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "What do I...do..." she asked again as Kims sloth caught her attention.

Something _pinged _in the back of her mind and Tara whipped her car around and headed back in the direction of the Bueno Nacho, not noticing as a five ton delivery truck swerved to avoid her, causing three other cars to wreck, and plowed into a fruit cart before crashing into a building, spilling it's load of badgers.

Pedestrians ran for their lives to escape the stampede of enraged badgers as Tara pulled into the parking lot of the Bueno Nacho and parked next to a black civilian M-35 Deuce-and-a-half.

Tara nodded absently to the cute jock who walked past her as she headed into the Bueno Nacho, her mind on Bonnie and how exactly she was going to talk to Kim about her. So she didn't notice as he looked behind him for a few moments to ogle her ass, nor when he looked forward just in time to swarmed by badgers.

The door swung shut behind Tara, cutting off the outside just as the jock began screaming. Standing in the entryway for a moment, she scanned the restaurant and found Kim and Monique at their usual booth.

"Kim! Monique!" Tara called as she approached their booth.

Kim waved as Tara came over to them. "Hey Tara." she said. "I was just about to call you."

Tara blinked in surprise. "Oh." she said. "You mind if I join you? There's something that I want to talk to you and Monique about."

'Sure." Kim answered.

"Let me guess, it's about Bonnie?" Monique asked.

Tara stared at her friend in surprise. "Yeah. How'd you know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess." Monique answered. "You go order. We'll wait for you."

"Okay." Tara said, and minced off to go order.

Monique watched her go and sighed when she was out of earshot. "You know, Kim, I can never understand what she sees in Bonnie." she said.

Kim shrugged as she took a baby tomato out of her salad and popped it into her mouth. "I can't either." she said. "Seeing as how she doesn't have a bitchy bone in her body."

"That's true." Monique agreed. "I think she's the walking essence of nice."

Kim nodded as she watched Tara place her order. A few minutes later she rejoined them at the table.

"So." Kim said. "You said you wanted to talk about Bonnie?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah." she said. "I'm worried about her."

"That makes one of us." Kim muttered, then yelped as Monique kicked her in the shin. "Ow! What was that for?"

Tara chewed on her lip as Monique gave Kim a dirty look. "Kim, she's Bonnie's friend. Be nice." she chided.

"Hey, she knows how I feel about Bon -Bon." Kim shot back. "Right, Tara?"

Tara nodded as she laid a hand on Moniques arm. "It's okay, Monique." she said. "I know that Bonnie isn't on her list of favorite people."

"Whatever you say, Tara." Monique said, picking at her salad.

"Anyways." Kim said. "You're worried about her."

Tara nodded. "Yeah. Her trial's coming up, and I've been getting a weird vibe about her." she explained, picking at her burrito.

"What kind of vibe?" Monique asked before sipping her soda.

Tara sighed and looked at her food for a moment before responding. "I- I think she might try to hurt herself." she said. "And I don't know what to do."

Kim and Monique looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to Tara. "You think she might be suicidal?" Kim asked, getting a nod from the blond. "Have you talked to anybody about this?"

Tara shook her head. "I don't have anything definite." she said. "It's just a feeling I have."

Kim chewed on her lip for a moment. "Well, you do have good instincts." she said.

Monique nodded in agreement. "It's true." she said. "You were right about the cafeteria meatloaf being explosive."

Tara sighed. "Right before it blew up Mr Barkin's car." she said. "But I don't want to go to anybody else without some form of proof, cause whenever I do try act on my instincts everybody always thinks I'm just being a blond."

"Well, you are blond and you do act like a bubblehead." Monique pointed out. "even if you are one of the smartest persons in school."

Kim nodded knowingly. "Being a cheerleader doesn't help either." she added before her eyes bugged out and she ducked down into the booth.

Tara and Monique stared at where Kim was sitting.

"Are you okay?" Monique asked.

"B3S!" Kim hissed in reply. "They're walking out and I don't want them to see me!"

They both turned and saw that indeed the mad duo were indeed heading for the exit.

"Huh." Monique said as Tara got a determined look on her face. "I wonder when they got here?"

"I don't know!" Kim said in a low voice. "I didn't see their van in the parking lot." she added as Tara got to her feet. "Tara! What the hell are you doing?"

'I'm going to go talk to them." Tara answered as she started walking.

"Are you insane?!" Kim hissed, making a grab for Tara's skirt, which was just out of arms reach. "Monique!"

Kicked into action by Kim's verbal prod, Monique started to get out of her seat but she was far too late as Tara walked straight into their path and planted herself there.

'Scuse us." Chris said as he started to step out around her.

"Hold it right there." Tara said in as firm a voice as she could muster.

Both men paused and looked at her, visibly amused while Kim and Monique both nearly had a heart attack.

"Huh. A cute blond is trying to order us around." Chris said to Andrew as he dug a cigar out of his NDS bag.

"Not the first time its happened." Andrew commented.

"True." Chris agreed. "You're the PR guy. Talk to her."

"Righto..." Andrew said and gave Tara a suave smile. "Can we help you?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you two about Bonnie Rockwaller." Tara replied. "To him specifically.'' she added, pointing at Chris.

Both men arched their eyebrows and looked at each other. "She's got guts." Andrew said, pointing at Tara.

"Or she's suicidally stupid." Chris added, taking a book of matches out and lighting a match. "So, what about her?" he asked as he lit up his cigar, completely ignoring the no smoking sign. "And for that matter, who the hell are you? You sound familiar."

Tara gritted her teeth and resolved to not be pushed around by them. "My name's Tara." she said, answering his second question. "I'm the one who tried to tell you two not to hurt her."

"Ahhh... you're the one." Chris said. "You look even cuter in person than sound over the phone."

"Thanks" Tara said sarcastically. "Anyways, to make a long story short, thanks to you, I'm worried that she might hurt herself and I think that you should-" she continued before Chris interrupted her.

"I've things to do today, so lets save ourselves some time and give you my answer: No." he said. "Bonnie fucked with one of out friends, she paid the price. Period. " he added before stepping around her.

Tara looked over her shoulder at Chris as he moved past. "So I guess the Church didn't teach you anything at all, did it?"

In the blink of an eye Tara found herself turned around and eye to eye with Chris.

"You got some nerve, _girl_, playing the Ladder Day Saint card around me." he growled, glaring at Tara over the tops of his glasses.

Tara swallowed nervously. She hadn't realized _just _how terrifying the man could be. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself not to lose her nerve and continued. "Y-you're one to talk about nerve, after some of the stuff you've done." she said in a slightly shaky voice. "A-and the Church did you something after all."

'I stick by my friends." Chris replied. "Bonnie ain't my friend."

"She's _my _ friend." Tara shot back. "And I stick by her."

"Good for you." Chris said. "Why the hell should I help you?"

Tara swallowed again and steeled herself. "Because I'm a fellow Mormon and it's the right thing to do." she said.

Chris stared her in the eye for several moments, then grinned and straightend back up. "Okay." he said.

Tara's eyes bugged out in surprise. "You're going to help?" she asked. "Just like that?"

Chris nodded. "Yep." he answered. "Just like that."

"Why?" she asked.

Chris shrugged. "You're fighting the good fight." he replied. "For your friend, you were willing to stand up to me and _force _me into helping you, despite the fact you were scared shitless."

"Oh." Tara said, feeling slightly shaky.

"Anyways. You said you were worried that she would try to hurt herself?" he asked. Tara nodded jerkily. "You talked to her parents or yours?"

Tara shook her head. "N-no." she answered. "All I've got is a feeling, but I have to have more than just that to get anyone to believe me."

"Ah." Chris said, stroking his goatee as he thought. "Hmmm... that is a toughie...." he said before snapping his fingers. "I got it."

"What is it?" Tara asked.

"This." Chris said as he rooted around in his NDS bag and pulled out a massive pair of handcuffs. "Use these as an interim measure." he said, handing them to Tara "Keep an eye on her, and if you think that she's gonna do it, slap these on her."

"Handcuffs?" she asked, surprised as the weight of them.

"When I get back home I'll cook something better up for ya." Chris said. "But in the meantime, these'll do. Trust me. There ain't a locksmith around who could pick these, and you'd need a torch to cut them off."

"O-okay..." Tara said. "Thanks, I guess..."

"No problem." Chris answered. "Anyways, like I said, I must be going. Come, Andrew." he added as he pushed the door open.

"Coming." Andrew said as he followed Chris. "Bye." he said to Tara as he left.

Tara nodded absently as she stared at the cuffs. She really hadn't expected that to work. Shaking her head, she turned and walked back to the table, where Kim and Monique were staring at her in shock.

"You're _Mormon?_" Kim asked incredulously as screaming and gunfire could be faintly heard from outside.

"Yeah." Tara said with a nod. "Didn't you know?"

Kim shook her head. "I never thought to ask." she said.

"Oh." Tara said as she put the handcuffs on the table. "Watch these for me." she said. "I've got to go to the bathroom."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'd like to call Kim Possible to the stand."

There was a swell of murmurs in the courtroom as Middleton's notable teen heroine got to her feet and walked to the witness stand. Mounting the stand, she placed her hand on the bible proffered by the bailiff and raised her right hand.

"Kim Possible, do you solemnly swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff asked.

Kim nodded. "I do."

"You may be seated." the bailiff said, stepping back to allow the court to continue.

Bonnie watched as her lawyer, Mr Cook, approached Kim, her stomach knotting up even tighter than before. "State your name for the record." Cook said.

Kim leaned in towards the microphone. "Kim Possible." she answered.

"Thank you Miss Possible."said Mr Cook, slowly starting to pace. "And for the record Miss Possible, what is your relation to Miss Rockwaller?" he asked.

Kim cleared her throat. "We attend Middleton High School together, and we used to be on the cheerleading squad together." she said.

Cook nodded as he continued to pace. "You used to be squad mates." he said, pointing out the last part of her sentence. "She's not on the squad anymore. Why is that, Miss Possible?"

"She was arrested and charged with DUI and possession over summer break." Kim answered in a level tone. "That's why we're here today."

"That's right." Cook said with a nod. "You took the words right out of my mouth." he said, "Tell us, Miss Possible, how did you and Miss Rockwaller get along?"

Kim shrugged slightly."We didn't." she said."She's been jealous of me ever since I made Captain of the squad."

Cook nodded as he continued to pace. "I see..." he said. "So she didn't like you?"

Kim frowned and glared at Bonnie, who shrank slightly under her gaze. "No." she said.

"And I take it from your tone and expression you don't like her." Cook pointed out.

"Also, no." Kim said. "There's a lot of bad blood between us."

"As indicated by testimony from previous witnesses." Cook said. "Earlier, when Patrolman Dobbs was on the stand, I asked if it was possible that someone could have planted the evidence in Miss Rockwallers car and drugged her, and he said no. Do you think he was correct, Miss Possible?"

Kim's eyes widened slightly and there was an audible intake of breath. "No." she said through gritted teeth.

Murmurs and exclamations rippled through the courtroom and the judge banged his gavel a coupple of times. "Order, order." he said.

Cook waited until the courtroom had quieted down before continuing. "And why is that, Miss Possible?" he asked.

Kim took another deep breath and exhaled slowly before answering. "Because..." she began "It was planted there."

"By who?" Cook asked.

"Chris Stivers and Andrew Bauman." Kim answered, fighting to keep her voice level.

"Also known as B3S." Cook said. "Why did they do it?"

Kim gritted her teeth again. "Because I called them." she said. "I had just found out about her running around with my then boyfriend and I was furious."

The court watched with rapt attention as Cook began to pace again. "So the truth comes out." he said. "Do you know how they did it?"

Kim shook her head. "No." she answered. "But they're certainly capable of it."

"That is true." Cook said. "They certainly are. Did you ever think that maybe you had gone too far in calling them?"

"Yes." Kim said, seeming to deflate now that the truth was out. "I did."

Cook stopped and turned to face her. "So why didn't you say anything?" he asked

"Because when I called them Tara took the phone away from me and told them not to, and I thought they had listened to her." Kim replied. "I didn't know they were involved until later on when I ran into them in the parking lot at the mall."

"And you still didn't think to say anything?" Cook asked. "Don't you feel guilty about what had happened?"

Kim slumped her shoulders and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "Yes." she said. "Do I feel sorry for her? No. She stabbed me in the back and twisted the knife, but that doesn't make what I did right."

Cook nodded in agreement. "Very true. I don't blame you for feeling that way, Miss Possible." he said, eliciting a murmur of surprise from the court. "But, that's not the point of why were here, is it?" he asked, ignoring the murmurs and addressing the jury. "The reason why we're here is to determine whether or not my client is guilty or innocent, and Miss Possible here just proved her innocent." he said before heading back to his table. "No more questions, your honor."

The judge nodded and looked at the prosecutor. "Mr Jefferys, do you have any questions?" he asked.

The prosecutor rose from his chair and shook his head. "No, your honor." he said.

The judge turned to look at Kim. "Miss Possible, you may step down now." he said.

The prosecutor waited until Kim had sat back down before continuing. "However, at this time we'd like to announce that we're going to be dropping charges against Miss Rockwaller." he said.

The courtroom again erupted into to exclamations and noise, and it was a couple of minutes before the judge had gaveled things back in order. "I see, Mr Jefferys." he said. "Are you going to pressing charges against Miss Possible?"

The prosecutor shook his head. "No, your Honor." he said. "In light of Miss Possibles past actions, we feel that she made a mistake in anger, and if she had known that B3S hadn't listened to her friend, she would have stepped forward and said something or tried to stop them."

"I see." the judge said and looked at Bonnie. "Miss Rockwaller, please stand." he said. Shakily, Bonnie got to her feet. "Miss Rockwaller, all charges are hereby dropped, and you're free to go. Court dismissed." he said, banging his gavel.

Bonnie stood in shock as everyone started talking at once and her father pulled her into a hug.

"We won." he said, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah." she said in a stunned voice. "We did."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You okay Kim?"

Kim looked up at Monique who was sitting across from her on the floor of her bedroom. "Huh?" she asked.

"I said, are you okay?" Monique asked. "You spaced out there for a moment."

"Sorry." Kim said. "I was thinking about Bonnie."

"Join the club." Monique said. "I never thought I'd be called to defend _her _of all people."

"That's what I was thinking about." Kim said picking up a slice of pizza. "I was going over her reactions when I was on the stand today."

"What about them?" Monique asked.

Kim shrugged. "Call me crazy, but I think she was actually feeling guilty about what she did to me."

Monique stared at Kim like she had two heads. "Girl, you're crazy." she said as Kim took a bite.

"Maybe, but I think I'm right." Kim said between chews. "Have you seen her at school? Her body language has changed."

"Of course it's changed." Monique shot back. "She's at the bottom of the food chain, and everybody wants to take a bite out of her." she added, taking a sip of her soda. "Next thing you're gonna tell me you want to make nice with her."

Kim snorted in derision. "Like hell I do." she said. "I still hate her."

"Good." Monique said. "I'd hate to have to knock some sense into you when I just had my nails done."

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyways, hopefully because of what the prosecutor said it won't become too big of a story." she said.

Monique nodded as she took a bite from her own slice of pizza. "Hopefully." she said. "Taken the wrong way, that could crimp a girls style."

"Tell me about it." Kim said. "There are days where I can see Ron's dislike of the press. We're still trying to figure out how they keep managing to get his name wrong."

Monique arched an eyebrow at Kim. "Speaking of your BFF, where is he? I would have expected him to be at the trial."

Kim growled in irritation and put down her slice. "He's with _her._" she said, referring to Shego. "They were out visiting her parents when the nuke went off, and they're grounded until civilian air travel resumes."

"They flew commercial? I thought PGB flew her own hovercraft." Monique said.

"PGB?" Kim asked, not understanding what Monique was referring to.

"Psycho Green Bitch." Monique translated for Kim.

"Ah." Kim said with a nod. "Anyways, they did fly in a hovercraft. It's just that with all the civilian aviation grounded they'd stick out like a sore thumb, and they didn't want the Air Force to put a missile up their tail pipe."

"That's a good reason to stay put." Monique said. "What'd he tell his parents?"

Kim shrugged and picked up her pizza again. "He told them that due to everything being grounded that he was stuck in California, but that Wade pulled in some favors for him."

"Okay..." Monique said "Sometimes I wonder about his parents, y'know?"

"Me too." Kim agreed. "His mom is gonna _freak_ when she finds out." she added, to which Monique smirked. "What?" she asked.

"It sounds like you want that to happen." she said.

"Mmmaybe." Kim said, keeping her face neutral. "Just because I have to accept that he's dating my arch nemesis it doesn't mean that I have to accept it."

"Ron's girlfriend is supposed to be the green one, Kim." Monique teased. "Not you."

"Yeah, well, if I could get a date I wouldn't have time to be jealous." Kim grumbled.

Monique looked around and leaned in close to Kim. "I might be able to help you with that." she said.

"Really." Kim said, likewise leaning in close to Monique. "I'm listening."

"You know that new transfer student, Eric?" she asked.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I know him." she said. "I think he got scared by all the stories that Josh circulated about me and Ron. I tried to approach him in the hall, but he ran when he saw me."

"Well...." Monique continued. "How would you like to have a second chance with his Ericness?" she asked.

"Tell me." Kim said eagerly.

"Stephanie Norden is throwing a house party on Saturday." she said. "And I have it on good authority that he's going to be there, and he's still currently _sans _girlfriend."

"Okay..." Kim said. "I'll be there."

"Wear that little black dress of yours." Monique suggested.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You okay?" Tara asked

Bonnie looked over at Tara, who was sitting on the other end of the couch oppisite from her. "I'm fine." she answered."Why do you ask?"

Tara shrugged. "Well, you still seem a little down, thats all." she replied. "I thought you'd be happy that you won."

"I'm more relieved than anything else. It's over, so I don't have to worry about it." Bonnie explained. "A couple of months ago I'd be ecstatic that I won and got Kim to humiliate herself on the stand, but now.... I'm just happy it's over."

"Oh." Tara said. "Having Kim testify brought back some bad memories, didn't it?" she guessed aloud.

Bonnie nodded. "Oh yeah." she confirmed, then glanced at the clock. "Oh, the movie's gonna on in a few minutes."

"Huh- oh!" Tara said, momentarily not getting what Bonnie was referring to. "That's right. Lesbian Vampire Zombie Horror Psycho Flick! I totally forgot!"

"Me too." Bonnie said as she got up. "You do the popcorn, I'll go get the blankets." she added, picking up the remote and flipping the TV to the right channel.

"Deal." Tara said as she got up. "Y'know, the last time I watched this movie, I woke up with whiskers tattooed on my face." she added, tapping her cheeks. "No, wait, that was _Cratehead_."

"So you should be safe then." Bonnie said as she headed for the linen closet.

Ten minutes later, they were both seated together on the couch, comfortably wrapped in blankets with bowls of pocorn and two liters of soda handy.

"Well." Tara said, surveying their immediate surroundings. "I'd say we are appropriately outfitted for watching cheezy B- horror movies."

Next to her Bonnie nodded. "Yep." she said, picking up the remote. "And were ready just in time for the movie to begin."

"Good thing we haven't lost our touch." Tara commented, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Yep." Bonnie agreed, turning the sound back on as the opening music began to play.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	22. Chapter 22

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_My methods are holistic and, in a very proper sense of the word, chaotic." _

Dirk Gently, The Long Dark Tea -Time of the Soul, by Douglas Adams.

Chapter Twenty Two.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Betty Director sighed as she scrolled through the reports that her field agents had filed within the last twelve hours. She had every agent she could spare in the hunt for whoever was responsible for the attack, but that didn't mean that they could drop everything else.

So she was going through the high priority reports to get a sense on what was going on and what her people were up to. It was not encouraging, to say the least. One of the investigations was into who Shego was seeing, in the hope that if they knew they could take her down and hamper Drakkens ability to operate.

This had taken on a whole new priority with Drakken's latest exploit, which was to raid Hench Co headquarters with the same mercenaries that had been part of Senor Senor Juniors attack on Kim Possibles school.

There was a connection there, she knew it, and she had told the agents assigned the cases to coordinate with each other and see if something didn't come pop up. This would be a hard enough task with the volumes of information that they had to sort through, but it hampered even further by the fact that the average Global Justice agent seemed to have trouble finding the door, much less a clue.

Fortunately she was able to work around that by having friends in high and low places. The ringing of her phone announced the call of one of those friends in low places.

"Director here." she said, picking up the phone.

"Betty? It's Finch." Senior Agent Jacob Finch, lovingly known by his friends and close associates as Finch said. "You left a message?"

"Hey Finch." Betty said to her friend and former classmate. "How's New Jersey treating you?"

"Terrible." Finch answered. "The Sopranos always seem to be a step ahead of us." he added. "How's the clown show?"

Betty snorted and rolled her eye. "Still collectively one pie short of a bakery." she replied as there was a distant thump of an explosion.

"Everything okay on your end Betty?" Finch asked.

"That was one of the R&D labs going up." Betty answered. "It's been a week since they last did that and they were overdue."

"Oh." Finch said, sounding a little relieved. "Anyways, what does the director of the _premier _law enforcement organization want with little old me?" he asked.

Betty smiled at the friendly jibe that was part of their friendly rivalry. "Dr Drakken." she answered. "Also known as Drew Lipsky."

"What about him?" asked Finch. "The last name sounds familiar, but I can't place it."

Betty clicked on one of the minimized windows in her task bar. "I noticed that your name came up in a report on some of his early activities, specifically, you investigated his father?"

"Hold on, let me think....Lipsky, Lipsky.... oh yeah, now I remember." Finch said. "One of my first cases as a lead agent. I walked to his father about the disappearance of some mobsters from whats now the Soprano crime family." he added. "It was a dead end. Why do you ask?"

Betty sighed as she looked at the report. "This is gonna be a bit of a stretch, but do you remember hearing anything about Drakken himself, what he was like back then? " she asked. "Specifically, if he was prone to violence."

"That was over ten years ago Betty." Finch answered. "I barely remember talking to the old man, much less anything about his son. The only reason why I remember anything at all is because the old man dropped of a heart attack the next day."

"I see...." Betty said, sounding disappointed.

"Sorry Betty." finch said.

"It's okay." Betty answered. "I was just hoping to have info from some sources other than his cousin Ed."

"What's so bad about him?" Finch asked.

Betty sighed as her memories of Motor Ed came bubbling up. "His cousin is Motor Ed. He's stuck in the Eighties and cant go more than two sentences without using the word 'seriously'."

"Seriously?" Finch asked.

"GAAAH!" was Betty's response, getting a chuckle out of Finch.

"Anyways, I hate to cut this short, but I've got to go Betty." Finch said. "Talk to you later."

"Later Finch." Betty said before hanging up.

Sighing, she listened to the dial tone in her ear for a moment before she buzzed her secretary. "Janie, contact Cook County Jail and tell them that I want to have a meeting with Motor Ed." she said.

"Yes ma'am." her secretary said. "At what time should I request it to be held?"

Betty looked at the clock and ran some arithmetic through her head. "In three hours from now." she said. "And have Agent's Du and Valentine meet me at the hanger."

"Yes ma'am." Janie said before Betty hung up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shego yawned as she slowly came down the stairs to breakfast, Ron a couple of steps behind her.

"Morning Mama." she said as she and Ron shuffled in.

"Good morning." Margux said sweetly as the pair seated themselves. "Did you two lovebirds sleep well last night?" she asked.

Shego shrugged sleepily while Ron managed to grunt incoherently. "As well as we could." she replied.

"Really?" Margux asked. "You two didn't stay up late last night?"

"Well...." Shego said, looking down at the table and hoping that she wasn't blushing.

Margux glanced at her daughter and smiled. "Ahhh....so did you two try some place other than your bedroom?" she said, mirth quirking up at the corners of her mouth.

"Mama!" Shego said in a shocked tone.

"What?" Margux asked innocently. "Your father and I were out late with the boys, you and your man had this big empty house all to yourself, you and he are in love...' she said turning around to look at her daughter and her boyfriend "And is he awake?" she asked, waving a hand at Ron.

"Ron?" Shego asked, looking over at him. "He's always this way until he gets some caffeine in him." she said, turning back to her mother. "And if were gonna be talking about my love life , I need a cup too."

"One moment." Margux said, turning down the heat on the skillet she had on the stove.

Moments later, there were two steaming mugs of coffee in front of Shego and Ron. "Thank you." Shego said. "Now can we please talk about something other than my love life?" she asked.

"Oh, relax." Margux said, going back to the pan of hash browns she had cooking on the stove. "I was just paying you back for all the grief you gave me and you father when you were growing up."

Shego gave her mother an exasperated look. "I gave you grief because I could _hear _you two." she said. "So could everyone in the house."

"You're not exactly quiet yourself." Margux shot back. "Anyways, just so you know, they're resuming air travel on Monday."

Shego brightened as she took a sip of her coffee. "Really?" she asked, nudging Ron with her elbow. "Ron, coffee."

Ron jumped and said something incoherent, then smelled the coffee and started to braille his way to the cup.

"Yes." Margux said as she moved the skillet off the burner. "I saw it on the news this morning, and I figured that you'd want to know."

"Thanks, Mama." Shego said. "You know I like being here, but..."

"But you're tired of wearing clothes you haven't worn since high school and would like to have some privacy?" Margux asked.

"Well, I was going to say I don't want risk the secret of my being here being blown, but that too." Shego said.

"I don't blame you, Sheena." Margux said as Ron found the cup and took a sip from it, sighing happily. "Ron likes cheese on his eggs, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Mama." Shego said. "Sharp cheddar in particular." she added as Ron groaned and looked around with comprehension as the caffeine took effect.

"What's this about cheddar?" he asked.

"Mama wanted to know what you wanted on your eggs." Shego explained, tossing a sharp look at her mother. "Right, Mama?"

Margux merely smiled sweetly and took a carton of eggs and a brick of cheese from the fridge. "I was just making sure."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Betty idly tapped a fingernail as she watched Motor Ed hobble in on his crutched and take a seat opposite her across the interrogation room table. He looked at her, spared a momentary glance at Agent Valentine, and a slightly longer glance at Agent Du semi -bruised face before he spoke.

"So, seriously, what do you guys want?" he asked.

Betty gritted her teeth in annoyance and tapped the manila file folder that lay at her fingertips. "Your cousin."

Motor Ed looked surprised. He wasn't expecting that one. "Drakken? How come?" he asked.

"This." Director said, sliding the folder over to him. "Take a look. It's some photos of his latest work"

"Seriously?" Motor Ed asked as he spun it around so it was oriented properly. "What'd he do -fuck." he started to ask until he got a look at the first photo.

Said photo was of a man, his face rendered unrecognizable by the beating that had been given to it, leaving it nothing more than a mass of bruises and welts.

"That's Jack Hench." Betty said as Ed stared at the photo. "Your cousin attacked his headquarters with a force of mercenaries, captured him, and then bludgeoned him with a baseball bat." she continued. "That's all we know, at the moment. We'd ask Hench himself, but he's currently in a coma and his doctors don't know when or if he's going to regain consciousness."

Motor Ed nodded as he flipped the photo over to reveal the next one, which was of a woman lying in a pool of blood.

"Who's the chick?" Ed asked, looking at the photo.

"Hench's secretary, Cassidy Layne." Betty answered. "She's one of four people that were killed when Drakken and his men stormed the place."

Motor Ed nodded and flipped through the next couple of photos. "They all tried to shoot back, didn't they?" he asked.

"Yes." Betty answered, somewhat surprised at the level of seriousness in his tone and the skill of analysis that Ed was showing. "What clued you in?"

Motor Ed tapped the P90 lying in the lower left hand corner of one of the photos. "They all have guns near them or on them." he said, closing the folder. "So, you want me to rat out my cousin?" he asked, looking Betty in the eye.

Betty nodded. "Yes." she replied. "In exchange for your cooperation, we can make recommendations to various agencies that-" she continued before Ed cut her off.

"Seriously, I do that and he'll go back to just being Drew again." Ed said, leaning forward. "And let me tell you, seriously, _you don't want that._"

That comment confused all three Global Justice agents. "And why is that? Prior to his becoming Dr Drakken, your cousin was a law abiding citizen-"

Ed laughed and shook his head. "No he wasn't." he said. "Not the real Drew. I'd know. I was there." he added. "And you could get down on your knees and give me the best blow of my life, and I'd still tell you no fuckin' way."

Betty's eyes widened slightly at the vulgarity of Ed's suggestion, but she kept her cool. "Are you sure, Mr Lipsky?" she asked in a tone that you could feel the frost in. "Being a high profile inmate and crippled must make you a target. We could see to it that you're transferred someplace safer."

Ed snorted as he grabbed his crutches. "You have any idea how many guys are in here that got a limp from Stivers?" he asked as he levered himself to his feet. "Hell, I'm a hero to them 'cause I had the balls to steal his car." he added as he hobbled over to the door.

"I urge you to reconsider." Betty said as ed banged on the door, alerting the guard.

"Fuck you." Ed responded as the guard unlocked the door. "Seriously, Drew and I have spent a long time trying to get away from that part of our past, and I don't want to go back."

Betty watched as Ed was led out of the interrogation room, and waited until he was gone before she spoke.

"Agent Du." she said. "We never looked into Dr Drakken's juvenile history, did we?" she asked.

Agent Du's eyes unfocused for a moment as he recalled what he had memorized of Drakkens file. "No, Ma'am. I don't believe so. Being an American, if he had a record as a juvenile, they would have been sealed upon his reaching the age of majority."

Betty nodded as she stood up and collected her file folder. "I think it's time we checked and saw what kind of record Drakken had as a juvenile." she said. "And judging by his comments, Motor Ed as well. You and Valentine take care of it."

Both men snapped to attention. "Yes Ma'am." they said simultaneously.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Staring at the fizzing and sparking lump of technology, Drakken wondered what in the hell would cause a microwave to generate a singularity and implode- especially since all he had been doing was warming up a burrito.

"Lousy gorramed piece of Chinese made junk..." sighed Drakken as he poked the semi melted mass with a fork. This dislodged a chunk from it and caused it fall off. When it landed, there was a label on it, miraculously undamaged that caught his eye. "Made in China by Zaptix, a division of the Umbrella Corporation... Well no fucking wonder it blew up!"

The rant that Drakken had felt building was untimely cut off by the beeping of the computer, signaling that he had an incoming. Growling in irritation, he decided that he could do it later and stomped off. Entering the main part of the lair, he walked by the two prototype Synthodrones, who, having nothing better to do at the moment, had tuned into the local country music station and were doing the Electric Slide.

Ignoring them on the principal that some things are just best left alone, Drakken went straight to the nearest terminal and called up his communication program. It from the Eric Synthodrone, an emergency message. Wondering what could have gotten his shorts up in a knot, Drakken answered.

"This had better be good." he said in a half snarl. "I put off a perfectly good rant to answer this."

"Uh, we got a problem." Eric said, his voice sounding hollow, indicating he was using his internal communications suite to connect to his cell rather than his actual vocal cords.

"What kind of problem?" Drakken asked.

"Take a look." Eric answered, and a still picture appeared on screen.

Drakken arched an eyebrow and gave a low whistle as he took a look at Kim Possible wearing a little black dress. "That _is _a problem." he said. "I prefer my women to have at least a 'b' cup and be of legal drinking age. What's she doing?"

"She's flirting with me." Eric answered. "Nothing major, just light stuff." he added. "But if this keeps up, I'm gonna be violating the mission parameters."

Drakken grunted in acknowledgment and nodded. The Eric Synthodrones mission was to keep a close eye on Kim Possible, just not _that _close.

"I'll think of something." Drakken said with a sigh. "Give me a minute."

"Well be quick, what ever you do." Eric said. "I can't keep this up forever."

Drakken hmmed and drummed his fingers for a few moments as he tried to think up an out for his agent. What he needed was a distraction, something that would divert Possibles attention from Eric long enough for him to make a getaway _and _make her hesitant to approach him again. But what could do that.....

As he thought, his eye happened to settle on the Synthodrones doing the Electric Slide, and for an instant the image of James Possible in college doing the Electric Slide with a couple of the robots from the cybernetics lab during the Christmas party popped into his head.

"That's it!" he said, and called up a couple of programs. "Eric, play along with her for a few minutes. I've got something."

"What is it?" Eric asked. "What's the plan?"

Drakken grinned like a maniac as he started to type furiously. "Daddy dearest is going to be inadvertently riding to your rescue..." he said.

There was silence on Eric's end for a a few moments. "Oh, that's just plain _evil._" he said.

"Hey, what can I say?" Drakken said. "Not only am I going to be able to save a valuable asset, I get to humiliate my arch nemesis to boot." he added, hitting the 'send' key on the photo that was going to be 'mistakenly' sent to James.

Drakken stepped back and crossed his arms, a look of smug satisfaction on his face. "Now all I have to do is wait for the fireworks to start." he said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sudden chiming of the doorbell put a pause on the conversation, and Anne looked at Deunan.

"You expecting someone?" she asked, glancing at the clock, which read a quarter to eleven.

"No." Deunan replied as the doorbell chimed again. "I'm coming, I'm coming." she said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Anne asked as her friend looked through the peephole.

"It's Kim." Deunan said in surprise and swung the door open. "Come on in, Kim." she said, stepping aside for the teen.

Anne watched as her daughter stepped inside and knew immediately something was wrong by the expression on her face.

"What happened?" Anne asked, getting up and walking over to her daughter. "You have a fight with someone?" she asked.

"Mom, you need-" Kim started to say but paused. Closing her eyes she took a calming breath before she spoke again. "Mom, you need to talk to Dad and tell him to lay off the overprotective thing." she said, shaking with barely controlled fury.

"Oh no." Anne said with a sigh. "Sit down and tell me what happened." she said, guiding Kim to the couch.

"I'll go get you something." Deunan said as she locked the door. "Is juice okay, Kim?" she asked.

Kim nodded as she and her mother sat down on the couch. "Juice will be fine." she said, turning to her mother. "As I was saying, Dad really needs to lay off the overprotective thing."

"What happened?" Anne asked.

Kim took a deep breath and sighed. "You know I was at Stephanie Norden's party, right?" she asked. "You and Dad both said it was okay."

Anne nodded. "Yes...." she said.

"Well, I'm there, talking to Eric Mathewson, the new transfer student, doing a little light flirting, that's all, just trying to get his attention, and the next thing I know Dad's pounding at the door raising holy hell."

"Oh no..." Anne groaned.

"Oh yes." Kim replied. "And then he proceeded to make a complete and total fool out of me." she added. "Now I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to get a date now."

"Well, there's always college." Deunan pointed out as she came in with Kim's juice. "That is, if all else fails. Here's your juice."

"I hope not." Kim said as she took her juice. "Thank you."

Anne sighed and rubbed Kim's shoulder as she took a sip of her juice. "I'll talk to your father when we get home." she said. "And I'm sure things aren't as bad as you think."

Kim nodded as she put the juice down. "I hope so." she said. "It was bad enough when Ron was doing stuff like this, but with Dad...."

"Ron?" Deunan asked. "What'd he do?"

"Don't you remember?" Anne asked. "It was that thing with Kim's ex?"

"Ohh..." Deunan said, nodding as recognition dawned on her. "_That._ Yeah, that was pretty bad."

"Like I said, _bad._" Kim stated. "Would it be okay if stayed here with you, Mom?" she asked. "I really don't want to go home right now."

"I don't mind." Anne said. "How about you, Deunan?" she asked as she looked at her friend.

Deunan shrugged. "I don't mind at all." she said. "Besides, I haven't seen you in ages Kim, and I'd like to see how you're doing."

"Thanks." Kim said with a nod. "Like I said, I really don't want to go home because Dad and the Tweebs are there, and I've really had my fill of the male half of the species tonight."

Deunan rolled her eyes and nodded. "We've all been in that boat, dear." she said. "Now get those heels off. You're making my feet hurt just by looking at them."

"Yes Aunt Deunan."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ahhh...." Shego sighed happily as she snuggled up to Ron on the bed, wineglass in hand.

"You sound happy." Ron commented as he threw the covers over themselves.

"A bottle and a half of wine does that to me." Shego replied, turning around to get a look at her boyfriend. "What's got you down?"

Ron half shrugged. "School starts the day after tomorrow." he pointed out. "It's not exactly my favorite place to be."

"It never was on my list of favorites." Shego answered. "Here," she added, handing him her glass "Drink up. It'll do you good."

Ron arched an eyebrow as he took the glass from Shego. "Y'know, there is too much of a good thing..." he pointed out as Shego rolled her eyes."

"Oh, please." she said, grabbing the nearby wine bottle and shaking it. "I grew up on this stuff. I don't get drunk off of it. _Tequila,_ on the other hand...."

Ron snickered at the mention of her and tequila. "Tequila, as the song says, makes your clothes fall off." he said as he took a healthy drink from her glass.

"It's not just tequila..." Shego pointed out, giving Ron a gentle nudge in the ribs. "You have that effect on me too."

Ron nodded as he handed the glass back to Shego. "That's true." he said. "Usually, all I have to do is _this_..." he added as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Shegos eyes widened slightly in surprise, then went half closed in pleasure."Mmmm..." she purred as they broke the kiss. "Wine flavored kisses."

"You don't say?" Ron said jokingly.

Shego gave him a smile and drained the wineglass. "Let me show you..." she said before embracing him in another kiss.

They were just starting to get warmed up when Ron's Kimmunicator went off. Groaning in irritation, Ron broke the kiss and grabbed it while Shego satisfied herself with nibbling on Ron's ear.

"If it's Wade with a mission I'm going to murder the little geek bastard..." Ron grumbled as he checked the display. "Oh, it's Kim- Owww!"

"Sorry!" Shego said as Ron gave her a look. "Here, let me kiss it and make it better."

Ron relented and let Shego plant kisses on his earlobe as he thumbed the answer button on the Kimmunicator. "Hey KP-" he said as his best friend came on screen. "Whats up?" he asked.

Kim glowered on screen. "Please tell me you're coming home on Monday." she growled.

"I-I am." Ron said, somewhat taken aback by her tone. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes." Kim answered. "But it can wait until you get back. Lets just say there are days where I think that you're the only non -idiotic male I know."

"Ah." Ron said with a nod as Shego turned the Kimmunicator to face her.

"Too bad I got him, huh, Princess?" she asked with a grin.

Kim snarled and flipped Shego the bird. "Fuck you, Shego." she growled.

"No thanks. I prefer to fuck Ron." Shego retorted, getting a squawk of outrage from Kim. "And I think I'm going to do just that, so _adios._" she said before disconnecting Ron.

"Was that necessary? Ron asked as Shego took the Kimmunicator out of his hand and nuzzled his neck.

"Yes." Shego said as she shifted position so she was straddling Rons lap.

"You know she's gonna be pretty pissed at me for that." Ron commented as he began to lean back onto the bed.

"Uh -huh." Shego replied as she sat up straight. "She'll have a day to cool down before you get back, and besides, she'll be mad at me. You'll be okay."

"If you say so." Ron said as Shego pulled her shirt off.

"Hey, I've got female intuition." Shego said, leering at Ron as she started to lean forward. "Don't knock it."

"How can I not? Ron asked as he reached up.

"Ooooh!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Clad in her Hello Kitty pajamas, Doctor Betty Director flopped down onto her couch and fumed. Her day had taken a particular bed turn for the worse after her interview with Motor Ed. Specifically, when she had gotten back to Global Justice headquarters, there had been a message from the Secretary General himself, telling her that the investigation into what had happened at Raccoon City was being transferred to the IAEA because of quote ''they were the ones best equipped to handle such a task'' end quote.

Betty was no ones fool. She knew that it was being transferred to a blind and toothless agency like the IAEA because there was something that the upper levels of the UN wanted covered up- or more likely whoever was bribing them to do this wanted it covered up.

Chief on her personal list of suspects was the Umbrella corporation. The most initial look into what would make a small town in rural Pennsylvania a target for a nuclear attack revealed the the only thing of any major importance was that Umbrella had significant assets in the city.

And considering that Umbrella had been dogged for years about illegal biological research and experimentation, it was no giant leap to figure that they had a reason why they would want the truth obscured.

And separate from that mess, none of the other major investigations had turned up anything new. The only good news, so to speak, was that Agents Du and Valentine had managed to get ahold of Drakkens juvenile records with surprising ease.

But then again, they _were _dealing with New Jersey. Copies of those records were currently lying on the coffee table in front of her. They had managed to get them just before the end of the day and Betty hadn't had a chance to look at them until now.

Leaning forward, she picked up the folder and flipped it open. The first page was an arrest record for possession of alcohol by a minor. Checking the date, Betty did the math and deduced his age at the time as being fourteen. Arching an eyebrow in surprise at how young Drakken was when this happened she kept reading.

The next page of the report detailed a description of events of what happened. The arresting officers had responded to a noise complaint, and had arrived to witness the aftermath of a fight. They hadn't _witnessed _said fight, but they had seen what was left of the guy who started it.

He had apparently taken a swing at Drakken with a broken bottle and cut his cheek. There was a note that they had taken him to a local hospital to have him stitched up before processing him through the county jail.

As for the guy who had started the fight, he had declined to press charges- even though he had apparently gotten beaten into a paste. There was nothing further listed as to what had happened to him, but Betty made a note of his name for a search of hospital records.

"So..." Betty said to herself as she jotted down names and observations on a notepad "This isn't the first time Drakken's viciously assaulted someone."

The next couple of reports were for more misdemeanors, one was another underage possession of alcohol, the other was underage possession of tobacco.

Drakken's next arrest was for assault and battery. Skimming through the report, Betty smelled a rat. Distilled down to it's essence, basically Drakken had attacked the man and his friends with his cousin Ed, two on five.

Drakken was many things, but suicidally stupid wasn't one of them. Flipping through the report and the others that accompanied it, she figured out what had probably happened: The man and his friends had attacked Drakken and his cousin, and they had defended themselves.

As to why Drakken and his cousin had been labeled as the aggressors- she recognized one of them men as a mobster she'd had dealings with a while ago. The arresting officers had probably been bought off.

Subsequent records were for assault, battery, auto theft, and myriad of other offenses. He'd also served two terms, one for six months with five weeks served and another for a year, with five months served.

Picking up her notepad, Betty made several more notes to look into the mobsters, and to interview the correctional officers that'd had contact with Drakken.

Flipping through the rest of the records, he had a couple of more arrests- mainly for the same things he'd been busted for before. Then, they abruptly stopped when he was about seventeen by Betty's reckoning.

Flipping the folder closed with a sigh and looked out her bay window at the Manhattan skyline. Putting it back on the coffee table she got up and walked over to the window.

" _he'll go back to just being Drew again" _Motor Ed's words echoed through her head _"And let me tell you, seriously_, you don't want that_."_

"But it's my duty." Betty mused aloud. "To find out what kind of monster this man is."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fuming, Kim sat on her bed firmly trying to read a book and trying _not _to think about her father. She had rarely gotten angry in her life -well, until recently anyways. After her discovery of the fact that Ron was dating _her_ Kim had found herself losing it on a semi regular basis.

And on most of those times, she'd blown up at Shego.

Mainly due to Shego's needling her.

The exceptions were when Ron had told Josh to stay away from her, which in hindsight she had overreacted badly to that one, not getting all the facts before losing it and yelling at Ron when she should have been trying to neuter Josh.

Ironically, it was her father doing the same thing that she had did was the reason why she was currently so angry and trying to read a book to calm down. This wasn't working so well for her. She supposed that it was due to the haymaker of an argument that had ensued when she and her mother had gotten home.

And not to mention when she had called Ron right after that she'd had an encounter with Shego, that hadn't helped either.

Sighing in irritation, she marked her place and put her book down.

"Screw this." she muttered, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Heading downstairs she went for the kitchen. There was a box of tension tamer tea in the cupboard, and she was desperate enough to risk making tea. So after filling a mug with water and putting it in the microwave, she got the box down from the cupboard as the nuke ran. When it beeped, she took it out, dunked in a bag and leaned back on the counter to let it steep.

Ten fidgety minutes later, her tea was done. Taking a tentative sip, Kim headed back to her room. She was carefully steadying the mug, trying to make sure that she didn't spill any, when she heard a footstep on the stairs above her.

When she looked up, Kim nearly dropped the mug on surprise, for standing at the top of the stairs was the pink copy of Shego she had seen weeks earlier at Drakkens lair- still in her clubbing attire.

"You again?" Kim asked.

The girl got a panicked look on her face. "Ahh... I'm not here! It's the tea!" she said, pointing at Kims mug before turning tail and dashing back up into Kims room.

"Hey!" Kim exclaimed, then swore when she accidentally slopped some hot tea on her hands.

Switching the mug to her other hand, Kim went up the stairs as fast as she could, only to find the it empty.

"The hell?" Kim muttered to her self. "Where'd she go?"

Putting her tea down, Kim checked all of the available hiding places: Under the bed, closet, etc. Nothing. She even checked her widows, but they hadn't been opened in a month.

"Well." Kim said, looking around the room and putting her hands on her hips. "This is awk-weird." she added, her gaze settling on the mug of tea. "Hmmm..."

Grabbing her Kimmunicator, she ran an analysis of the tea, just to be safe and it came up clean.

"Okay." she said to herself as she took a sip of her tea. "I wonder what that was all about?"

Kim thought about it for a few moments, then shook her head and drained her tea. She needed rest, that was all. It had just been a fatigue induced hallucination, thats all. Clicking her lights off, she crawled into bed and sacked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.Shego pulled her truck into the parking lot behind a convenience station where Kim's Sloth was parked and left on, the the idling exhaust making white clouds billow in the cold morning air.

"Well, here we are." Shego said as she put the truck in neutral.

"Yep." Ron answered.

They sat there for a few moments before Shego spoke again.

"Well, you had better get going." she said. "Otherwise the Princess will be pissed at you."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Kiss before I go?"

"Sure." Shego said before they embraced.

The honking of the Sloth's horn jerked them back to reality they broke away from each other, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, that's my cue." Ron said, opening the door. "I had a great time Shego."

Shego nodded. "Me too." she said

"Talk to you later." Ron said as he got out of the truck.

"Talk to you later." Shego answered before he shut the door. She watched as he ran over to the sloth, shoulders hunched against the cold. "Dammit, now I'm gonna miss having him around- and I gotta go back to work too."

Her face brightened as a sudden thought struck her: going back to work meant working with Drakken, and Drakken usually meant trying to take over the world. Which that meant Kim Possible would be showing up to stop him.

And wherever Kim wnet, Ron was sure to follow.

Alone in the cab of her truck, Shego giggled like a fangirl and put the truck in gear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sorry about that KP." Ron said as he got into the Sloth. "Shego and I went a little long on our goodbyes."

Kim rolled her eyes and put the car into gear. "I noticed." she said laconically. "You have a good time out in California?" she asked.

Ron nodded as he buckled up. "Yeah." he said. "I got to meet her parents, got to meet a couple of her friends, got to know her younger two brothers."

"Sounds like fun." Kim commented.

Next to her, Ron shrugged. "It was." he said. "How about you? What did I miss?"

"A lot." Kim replied as she checked traffic before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Well, for starters, I got subpoenaed by Bonnies lawyers for my testemony in her trial." Kim began.

Ron would have fallen out of his seat if he hadn't been seatbelted in. "You're kidding." he said.

Kim shook her head. "Nope. You can ask Monique and Tara if you don't believe me." she added. "And that's not even the weird part."

Ron blanched in the passenger seat. "I hate to ask what the weird part is." he said.

"Tara got into an argument with B3S and won." Kim told him.

"Whaaa?" was the only coherent thing Ron was able to get out. "Did I just hear you correctly, KP?" he asked. "Did you just say that sweet, cheerful, _Tara_ got into an argument with B3S?"

Kim nodded. "I know. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself."

"Okay..." Ron said, a small part wondering if Kim had gone off the deep end and was hallucinating things "Explain to me: just _how _did this happen?"

Kim sighed as she slowed for a stop light. "Well.." she began "Mo and I were at the Bueno Nacho, having lunch, and Tara saw my car and decided to stop in."

"Go on.." Ron said, nodding as he followed her narrative

"Anyways, she comes in and wants to talk to me about Bonnie of all things." Kim continued "And as we talk, I see B3S walking out of the restaurant."

"You didn't spot them when you came in?" Ron interrupted.

"No." Kim answered. "I didn't see any white cargo vans, so I didn't even think of them." she added as an explanation. "Of course, the big black army truck parked in the parking lot should have tipped me off, but Mo and I were talking about shoes at the time, so I wasn't really paying attention."

"I see." Ron said. "Keep going."

"Well, as I was saying, I see B3S walking out, and I duck down so they don't see me." Kim said as she turned onto the street that their high school was on. "And Tara gets up and confronts them."

"You must have had a heart attack when she did that." Ron commented.

Kim nodded. "Yeah. Or nearly anyways." she said in agreement. "So, she talks with them, to the big one specifically, and convinces him on moral grounds to help her with her Bonnie situation."

"How'd she pull that off?" Ron asked. "Seeing as how I've seen the big one blow a man's kneecap off while the little one watches and laughs."

"Apparently Chris and Tara are Mormon." Kim said.

"Tara's Mormon?" Ron asked, surprising Kim with his answer. "I would never have guessed. I mean, I knew Chris was a Mormon, but _Tara?_"

"You knew?" Kim asked, looking at Ron in amazement as she tried to keep the car in it's own lane. 'Since when?"

Ron shrugged. "After we first ran into them, I happened to mention it to my rabbi, and he mentioned that along with the fact that Andrew is a Jew."

"Andrew's _Jewish_?" Kim asked.

Ron nodded as Middleton High loomed before them. "I know. It blew my mind when I found out." he said. "Apparently he and Chris are held in very high esteem for their work in slaughtering anti -Semites and terrorists."

Kim shook her head as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Just when I think I have a handle on them, they go and surprise me." she said.

"I feel the same way about you KP." Ron pointed out.

"Gee, thanks Ron." Kim deadpanned. "Of course, this all pales in comparison to a mission I had with the Middleton PD." she said as she started to cruise for a parking space.

"Whats that?" Ron asked as he began looking for one too.

"A truckload of frighteningly intelligent badgers had escaped when the truck crashed and I had to help round them up."

"That sounds like fun." Ron said as he spotted a parking space and pointed it out to Kim.

"You have no idea, Ron." Kim said as she angled her car into the space. "Do you have any idea what it's like trying to contain a couple of thousand irate, homicidal, badgers?"

Ron shook his head. "No." he said.

"Not pretty, that's all I'm going to say." Kim said as she put the car in neutral and engaged the parking brake. "Viscous little creatures. You and Rufus would have been a big help."

"Sorry KP." Ron said as Rufus poked his head from Rons pants pocket.

"Huh?" Rufus squeaked.

"Well, lets get to class." Kim said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Do we have to?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim answered as she opened her door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, here we are." Tara said as she put her car in park. "You ready?"

Bonnie looked out her window at Middleton High School and sighed. "Yeah." she said. "I'm ready." she added, unbuckling her seatbelt.

Getting out of Tara's Rabbit, they began to walk briskly across the parking lot towards the school, hunched over against the cold. As they walked Bonnie happened to look ahead of her and saw Kim Possible with her sidekick ahead of them.

They were doing the same thing she and Tara were doing, walking hunched over slightly from the winter chill in the air, hurrying to get inside.

She just happened to glance over and see Tara looking at her with a hint of concern. "Don't worry." she said. "I'll be fine. I'm the last of their concerns."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	23. Chapter 23

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Rats. I can't tell my gum from my Silly Putty."_

Calvin, from _Calvin & Hobbes, _by Bill Watterson.

Chapter Twenty Three.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andrew groaned as the sun finally slipped over the roofs of nearby buildings and stabbed him directly in the eyes. Groaning and muttering curses under his breath, he tried to roll over so he was facing away from it, but ended up rolling out of bed instead.

Hitting the floor with a loud thump, he was jolted awake by the impact and lay on the floor for several moments as his brain convulsed it's way into coherent thought. Reaching up onto his nightstand, he brailled his way to his glasses and slid them onto his face.

Once the world went back into focus, he brailled his way around the top of his nightstand for his cigarettes and his alarm clock. Shaking one out he sat up and immediately winced as the sun stabbed him in the eyes.

Groaning in pain, he shifted position so the sun was out of his eyes and looked at the clock, which read 10:15. For some reason, looking at the clock told him something was wrong, and he couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was.

Feeling around on the nightstand again, he found his lighter and flicked it to life. It was when he was bringing it to the end of his cigarette that he realized that he had the cigarette filter -first, instead of the other way around.

Sighing, he put the alarm clock down and reversed the cigarette. Nodding to himself, he lit it and took a deep drag on it and exhaled happily. That's when he realized that his clock wasn't ticking, so he had no real idea on what time it was.

Looking at the clock, he shrugged and tossed it onto the bed, figuring he'd deal with it later after he'd had a few more cigarettes and some caffeine.

Levering himself up, he shuffled out of his room and to the stairs, remembering to pad silently past Chris's room, lest he startle his partner awake and cause him to unleash a barrage of gunfire. Andrew knew from long experience that one let a sleeping Chris lie.

He made it past his partners room and down the stairs without incident, but he paused at the foot of the stairs to look at the living room. The last thing he had remembered, the living room had been a disaster area, and now it was passably clean.

He pondered over this for a few moments, then mentally kicked himself. Maggie.

He had forgotten about their vampiric maid, and her rather prodigious cleaning abilities. That was why she was able to clean up the detritus of their post -Raccoon bender and make the place look reasonably clean.

Groaning and shaking his head slightly, Andrew shuffled into the kitchen for some caffeine.

It was in the kitchen that he got his second shock of the morning.

The beer fridge was in the kitchen, from it's usual place in the garage. That alone was a bad sign, never mind the fact that it was making an odd slight humming noise and space seemed to be warping and curving around it.

Andrew took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled a cloud of blue smoke at the fridge. "Okay, this is not good." he said aloud to no one in particular.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Standing on the roof of a skyscraper in downtown Miami, Shego looked out where the dawn was finishing rising sea and felt the wind play with her hair.

"_My, what a lovely view." _ she thought to herself. _"The only way it could be better is if Ron was here." _

The chiming of the communicator in her hand jarred her out of her musings and back to reality. With a irritated groan, she thumbed the answer button and brought it to her lips.

"Hey Doc." she said.

"I'm coming in." Drakken said over the link. "You ready for pickup?" .

Shego nodded. "Yeah." she answered as she started scanning the skyline for Drakkens hovercraft.

"Good." Drakken said. "We're gonna have to make this quick. I got picked up by local air traffic control and they probably think we're drug runners."

"Well, that's a first." Shego said as she spotted the hovercraft coming in. "Hover off the edge of the building and drop the ramp. I'll jump on."

"Alright." Drakken responded before cutting the link.

She watched as the hovercraft rotated along it's vertical axis as it came down while the ramp lowered, coming to a halt about four feet off the edge of the building and two feet up. It wasn't the best approach she had seen- she could have dropped the ramp right on the edge of the roof with a feather touch- but it'd do.

Launching into a run, she ran the twenty feet to the hover craft and leaped, easily crossing the gap and landing in a crouch solidly on the ramp. Standing up straight, she walked onto the hovercraft and punched the retract button on the door controls.

As the door closed she clicked on the communicator. "Okay, I'm on board Doc, you can get us out of here." Shego said as she started towards the cockpit.

She felt the deck shift beneath her feet as Drakken brought the craft out of hover and transitioned into horizontal flight.

"Hey Doc." she said as she clambered into the cockpit. "What's up?"

'We're going to the Caribbean." Drakken answered.

Shego perked up at this. "The Caribbean?" she asked. There was some potential there... "What for?" she asked.

In the pilots seat Drakken grinned. "That's easy, my dear Shego." he said, activating the stealth systems . "we're going to be overseeing the repair and renovation of one of a new lair."

Shego arched an eyebrow at her cerulean skinned employer. "We got a lair in the Caribbean?" she asked. "Since when?"

Drakken engaged the auto pilot and leaned back with a self satisfied smirk. "I picked it up from Hench Co. They were having a fire sale."

"Really." Shego said dryly. "So after we're done remodeling the joint, then we're going to do the world domination thing?"

"No." Drakken answered firmly.

Shego got an annoyed look on her face. "Okay then," she said. "What _are _we going to be doing?" she asked.

Drakken crossed his arms and his smirk got even more self satisfied. "I'm going to be quietly taking control of Hench Co's resources." he answered.

Shego was surprised, to say the least. Normally Drakken wasn't this low key- or this strategic. "Okay..." she said, trying to figure out what he was up to. "What for?" she asked. "You want to control the supply of idiot henchmen and stupid gadgets?"

Drakken snorted in amusement and leaned back in his chair. "Hardly." he replied. "What I'm doing is gaining control of Hench Co's _financial _resources and it's _technological _resources. I can use his money to finance my schemes, and the tech that goes into making those stupid gadgets can be used to make _useful _gadgets." he explained. "For example, I can use the money that Hench spent on the paychecks of hundreds of idiot Henchmen and use it to pay your Uncle Fritz and his scores of mercenaries and instead of stupid gadgets I can make Uncle Fritz and his men weapons and armor equivilant or better to that fielded by the US military- and the training to _use _that weaponry."

Shego gaped at Drakken. He'd managed to completely surprise her for the first time in years. "Uncle Fritz is gonna work for you?" she asked.

Drakken nodded. "Yes." he answered. "It's a good deal for him: his men get good training, they don't have to use Russian equipment, and they aren't going to be working in some malarial African hellhole." he added "And I get well trained, competent, men who can actually protect me and my schemes."

"So we're going to be doing this on the down low, then?" Shego inquired.

"Yes." Drakken replied. "I'm going to take extra special care that we don't attract the attention of Kim Possible and her buffoon- I'm going to be putting a lot of work into this and the last thing I want if for it all to get blown up by that blond idiot that follows her around!"

"Hey!" Shego said. "I stopped Ron the last time he and the Princess showed up." she protested.

Drakken turned around in his seat and glared at Shego. "Shego." he said calmly. "The last time they showed up I got to hear you and him fornicating." he continued.

Shego grinned sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, _that._" she said sheepishly.

Drakken nodded grimly. "Yeah. _That._" he said. "Believe me, after much consideration, I almost wish that he had blown up the lair. The last thing I want to be reminded that I haven't been laid since 1986." he growled. "And that is all I am going to say on the matter. And if you bring it up again I'll fill you in to the very last detail on just how bad it's been for me. Clear?"

Shego nodded meekly. That was probably the only thing he could threated her with, and she had no desire to hear the gory details.

"Clear." she said.

Drakken turned back to the way he was facing. "Good." he said. "Now, in the meantime, here's a few details on what we're going to be doing...."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first clue that Andrew had that his partner had awoken was when Chris shuffled out of his bedroom muttering improbable curses under his breath as he headed for the bathroom.

Andrew stubbed his cigarette out and got up for a second cup of coffee while his friend used the facilities. While he was at it, he reached over to the old Bunn stainless steel percolator coffee pot marked 'Warning: Contents not for human consumption' and plugged it in.

It had just started to perk Chris's personal blend- hand ground Columbian and strong enough to strip crud off of an engine block- when he exited the bathroom and headed down the stairs.

He was a quarter of the way down when Andrew heard Chris give out a surprised yelp and then the kitchen shook as he tumbled down the stairs to land in a heap at the bottom. Andrew turned around to see his friend lying on his back, facing the way he had come, drumming his fingers on the floor.

"You awake?" Andrew asked.

Chris growled in irritation and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I am now." he grumbled. "Coffee on yet?"

Andrew raised his mug. "I just started a pot of yours." he said.

"Good." Chris said and rubbed his head. "Ow."

"You okay?" Andrew asked.

"I'm fine." Chris answered, then got to his feet.

Dusting himself off, he walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the kitchen table and the humidor sitting on top of it. Taking a cigar and a pack of matches from it, he clenched the cigar in his teeth and sparked a match to life. Once his cigar was lit, he tossed the matches back into the humidor and shut the lid.

Taking a draw from his cigar, he turned around and finally noticed the beer fridge humming next to the kitchen door.

"Andrew..." Chris said, exhaling a cloud of cigar smoke.

"Yes?" Andrew answered.

"What the fuck is the beer fridge doing in the kitchen, and why is space warping around it along with it humming?" Chris asked.

Andrew took a long sip of his coffee and rested his mug on the counter. "That is an excellent question my friend, as I have no fucking clue as to why it's here and why it's warping space." he replied. "I'm thinking you did something while you were drunk."

Chris puffed on his cigar and arched an eyebrow as he considered what Andrew had told. "Obviously thats when it happened, for it sure as hell wasn't doing this before." he said after a moments consideration. "I wonder what I did to it?" he asked as an afterthought.

Andrew shrugged. "Hell if I know." he said honestly. "I barely understand a quarter of what you babble on about anyways."

"Genius is relative, you know that, right?" Chris pointed out as he gingerly reached out and touched the fridge.

"With you, so is sanity." Andrew shot back.

"Hey, some of us find it a little confining." answered Chris as his hand slipped through the distortion and touched the surface of the fridge. "Huh. I can touch it." he commented to himself as he withdrew his hand. "Interesting."

Andrew got a puzzled look on his face. "You can?" he asked. "Even though it looks like its trying to rip the space time continuum apart?"

"Yeah, it's like the distortions are more like a mirage- oh crap." Chris said, his fore head with the heel of his hand.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"I just remembered what I did to the fridge." was Chris's reply. "Ignorance is truly bliss."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "What did you do?" he asked. "And what are the chances that it's going to blow up?"

Chris sighed and jerked a thumb at the fridge. "I integrated the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer into the beer fridge." he explained.

Andrew nodded slowly, wondering just what kind of horrors Chris's drunken brainstorm was going to inflict upon the world this time. "Okay, do you remember _why _you did that?" he asked.

Chris glanced back at the fridge. "So we could have an infinite supply of beer." he said. "You see, what I did was integrate the Vortex Inducer along with a No. III, Mk II ZPE generator, and used the quantum effects of the generator, routed through the Inducer to create a Schroedinger's Uncertainty Principal scenario- except in this case I used beer instead of a cat-"

"Enough!" Andrew interrupted, holding up his hands. "You used a dangerous piece of technology to create free beer. I got that." he said. "But will it blow up?"

Chris shook his head. "Nope." he answered. "It's nowhere and everywhere. It can't blow up." he explained.

"Good." Andrew said, sounding very relieved.

"But it is an unstable non dimensional space- so if it malfunctions, it could either just stop working, implode, or shunt itself off into a random dimension." Chris added.

Andrew groaned. "Of course." he said. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"But the chances of that are pretty remote, so I wouldn't worry about it." Chris continued.

"Around normal people, yes." Andrew replied. "What about us?"

Chris thought for a moment and grimaced. "Good point." he said. "I think I'm going to have a cup of coffee and then I'm going to figure out how to disassemble the damn thing with out causing a tear in space time."

"You do that." Andrew said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim nearly panicked when her Kimmunicator went off, for she was in Middleton Highs library and the Librarian was known for his hatred of cellphones. Shoving it into her bookbag to muffle it, she hurried to the nearest exit.

"Sorry.... forgot to put it on vibrate before I came in." she said to the Librarian as she passed by him.

"Ook." the Librarian answered dourly as he hung upside down from a book shelf by his toes.

"_I know he has a Masters in Library Studies and a Phd in Occult Lit, but I _still_ think that an orangutan is a poor choice for being the school librarian." _Kim thought to herself as she pushed the door open. Once she was outside in the hall, she withdrew the still ringing Kimmunicator from her bookbag and pressed the answer button. "Yeah Wade?" she asked when the twelve year old came on screen.

"Hey Kim." Wade replied. "I got a mission for you."

"Okay..." Kim said. "Whats the sitch?"

"Gemini is up to something." Wade answered. "A Global Justice spy sat picked up his hovercraft heading towards a suspected pirate base in the Caribbean."

"I wonder what he wants with pirates?" Kim wondered aloud.

"I think I have an idea." Wade replied. "Last week a cargo ship suspected of carrying assorted weapons was raided by pirates operating from said pirate base and a few cargo containers were stolen."

Kim nodded in agreement. "Yeah, odds are thats the stuff he's going there to get." she said. "Okay Wade, scramble us up some transport and I'll go get Ron."

On screen Wade nodded. "Right." he said before breaking the connection.

Slinging her bookbag over one shoulder Kim started to access the tracking program to locate Ron, but stopped when she remembered that Ron had removed his tracking chip after the incident with the Tweebs teleporter.

For a moment the image of when he appeared in the Tweebs bedroom stark naked flashed in her mind, and Kim felt her cheeks burn.

"Bad Kim." she said, shaking her head to clear the memory from her mind. "No thinking about that."

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Kim cleared her mind along with the command section of the tracking program. Reopening the menu, she skipped over the tracking program- making a mental note to delete Ron from the registry- and instead selected his name from her contacts list.

His Kimmunicator rang for a few moments, then Rufus appeared onscreen.

"Rufus?" Kim asked.

"Kim!" Rufus squeaked as a hand grabbed the Kimmunicator.

"I got it little buddy." Ron said as he turned the Kimmunicator to face him. "What's up KP?" he asked.

"We got a mission." Kim answered. "Gemini is up to something."

"Now there's someone we haven't heard from in a while." Ron quipped. "I wonder what he 's gonna try this time?"

"Nothing good." Kim answered.

"Tell me about it." Ron answered. "Anyways, where are we going?"

"The Caribbean." answered Kim. "Wades arranging transport right now. You have your mission gear with you?"

"Uhhh...." Ron said as he looked off camera for a second. Kim heard a zipper being opened and then Ron nodded. "Ah, yeah I did." he answered.

"Okay then." Kim said. "I'm going to go get mine, they're in my locker." she added. "Meet you outside the west side bathrooms."

Ron nodded. "See you there." he said before hanging up.

Putting the Kimmunicator back into her bookbag, Kim headed for her locker.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_There are times.."_Shego thought darkly as she mopped her brow and took another drink of her bottled water _"That wearing a plasma proof catsuit is a _really _bad idea -like where I am now, the Caribbean_."

She happened to glance at the merc nearest her and was irritated to see he was barely sweating, even though he was wearing a level three ballistic vest along his full kit.

"How the hell do you stand this humidity?" Shego asked him.

"Hmm?" the merc asked as her question got his attention. "Oh, aye, the damp heat. Ah just spent th' last two years n' th' bloody Congo." the trooper added.

"Oh." Shego said as she fanned herself with her hand. "Never mind then." she added as the trooper chuckled in amusement.

'Y'know, if ye are sufferin too much cause of this bloody humidity, there 're some spare utilities 'n th' hoovercraft ye kin use." the trooper added helpfully. "It'd be a damn sight better than meltin' 'n that flashy suit o' yoor's."

Shego sighed and looked down at her jumpsuit, then back up at the Scotsman, who, while red as a tomato and loaded down with body armor, helmet, ammunition, and other assorted gear, looked a hell of a lot cooler than she felt at the moment.

"You know, that's a good idea." Shego admitted. "If the blue man asks, I'll be right back."

The Scot nodded. "Aye, I'll tell 'im." he said as Shego disappeared back up the ramp of the hovercraft.

Fifteen minutes later she came back down feeling much more comfortable, having ditched her jumpsuit for a pair of camo pants that she had turned into cutoffs with a tee that she had cut the sleeves off of and shortened to bare her midriff.

"Ahhh... muuuuch better." she said. "Thank you." she added.

"Thank ye." the trooper said, sparing a glance backwards at Shego, then did a double take.

Shego smirked as the troopers eyes got wide. "You like what you see?" she asked.

"Ah'd be ah liar if I said I wasn't." the trooper answered truthfully. "Y' think you'll be able ta' fight in that?" he asked, nodding at her attire.

"Oh, easily." Shego answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I got a sports bra on, and I got my belt good and tight. I'll be having no wardrobe malfunctions today."

"Perish the thought _that_ should happen..." the trooper quipped.

Shego arched an eyebrow at the Scotsman. "Y'know, normally I'd threaten you right about now, but I know the kinds of guys Uncle Fritz hires, so I know better than to do that."

The trooper nodded as he scanned the nearby area. "Aye, yoo're ah smart one." he said. "Seein' as how Ah used to be ah Royal Marine Commando." he added, then glanced at Shego with a smirk "O' course, from what Ah heard, y're far from 'armless y'rself."

Shego laughed at the troopers comment as Drakken came down the ramp with four troopers and the experimental Synthodrones following him.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take before you changed into something cooler." Drakken commented.

"Like you're one to talk." Shego shot back, pointing at Drakkens attire.

"What?" Drakken asked, looking down at his clothing, which consisted of flip -flops, khaki shorts, a straw hat, sunglasses, and what could possibly be the most garish Hawaiian shirt Shego had ever seen. "This attire is perfectly normal for the tropics."

"Doctor D, I was talking about that shirt." Shego told him. "Did you have to get _that_ one?"

Drakken glanced down at shirt again, then back to Shego. "Shego, it's a Hawaiian shirt." he said, sounding slightly patronizing. "It's supposed to be loud, garish, and in extremely bad taste." he explained "And besides, if you think this shirts bad, at last years Guild meeting in Maui I saw Stivers wearing one that was so garish that you could literally get a reading off of it with a Geiger counter."

Shego made a face when Drakken told her that. "How did you survive?" she asked.

"Tequila." Drakken responded. "Anyways, we have an appointment and there's no time for dawdling. Lets go!"

With that, he cut off any more conversation and the party set off for their destination.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the outskirts of the base, Kim crouched behind a thicket of bushes and surveyed the area. The base that the pirates were using was a combination of buildings, ranging from old ramshackle buildings that looked like they were held together with a prayer, to brand new prefabricated ones that were a couple of years old and well maintained.

And they were all housed underneath the islands jungle canopy, effectively obscuring it from view by the air. Kim had to admit, that was a pretty clever move on the pirates part. Yet as smart as that was, their perimeter was wide open. There were no guards, no camera, nothing of any kind to deter and guard against intruders.

All in all, Kim found that pretty odd.

She looked back at Ron, who had a curious look on her face.

"Well?" he whispered to her in a low voice.

Kim shrugged slightly in the gloom of the jungle. "It looks clear." she answered in a low whisper of her own. "I don't like it. Who runs a base this size and doesn't guard against intruders?"

That puzzled Ron, Kim could see, and he leaned in closer to her to get a look at the base for himself.

"That is pretty odd." he whispered. "I mean, every supervillian we've ever battled has had at least guards walking around."

Kim nodded and glanced down at the side cargo pocket of Ron's pants, which showed a bulge from Rufus being in there.

"How about we send Rufus in there to check the area out before we go in?" asked Kim, pointing at Ron's pocket.

Ron looked down at his leg and nodded. "Good idea." he said, then gently poked the pocket in question. "Hey little buddy, got a job for you."

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket with a questioning look on his face. "Huh?" he asked.

Ron cupped his hand and held it out to Rufus. He hopped on and Ron raised him up so he had a good view of the base.

"Could you scout out the perimeter and make sure there's nothing there to blow our cover?" he asked his best friend and pet rodent.

"Yeah, yeah." Rufus answered energetically and hopped down from Ron's hand.

The mole rat scampered into the bush and Ron sat back on his haunches to wait with Kim. They didn't have long to wait. Rufus was back within five minutes chattering excitedly.

"What is it?" Ron asked as Rufus pointed behind him and chattered while trying to pantomime something.

Ron got answer when a half dozen irate rat terriers burst out of the bush, followed by three equally irate pirates.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the second floor of an an office building that sprouted incongruously like a massive two story mushroom out of the jungle, Shego looked out the plate glass windows at the pirate base. Feeling her skin prickle from the building's air conditioning, she rubbed her arms and looked up and saw that she was standing underneath a vent.

Shivering, Shego moved out of the blast of cold air and so got a view of down near the hidden docks were there was a crowd milling about.

"Hey, there's something going on." she said, motioning to said Scotsman.

The Scottish trooper, who's name Shego had discovered was Alex MacDougal and as it also turned out had been assigned as a minder for Shego, wandered over to the window where she stood.

"What is it?" he asked. "Ya see soomthin'?"

Shego nodded. "Yeah." she answered pointing at something outside the window. "There's something going on down at the docks."

MacDougal squinted and saw what Shego was pointing at. "Aye." he said. "Good eyes there, miss." he added as he grabbed his radio.

Shego watched the crowd, listening to MacDougal as he barked a question then listened to the reply.

"Well?" she asked when he lowered his radio.

The Scotsman shrugged and adjusted his grip on his rifle. "It appears that a old friend o' yours got 'erself caught by th' pirates." he began.

"The Princess got herself caught?" Shego asked.

Alex nodded. "Aye. They also got thet sidekick o' 'ers." he answered.

Shego's gut knotted when Alex said that. "What are they gonna do with them?" she asked.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Apparently, bein' a traditional set o' daft buggers, they're gonna make 'em walk the plank on account o' pirates thinkin' they're ninjas or some such business." he answered. "At dawn apparently."

Shego scowled and clenched her fists. "Like _hell _they are." she growled.

"Hey now..." Alex said, put a hand on Shego's shoulder. "They didn't get yer lad's pet rat, an' from what Ah hear, that pretty much guarantees that they're gonna escape, so there's no need ta do ah repeat of th' school..."

"Can it." Shego growled. "Nobody takes out the Princess but _me_, and nobody sure as hell tries to kill _Ron!_" she added before shoving her way past him and breaking into a run.

"Wait-!" he started to say, but decided it was a waste of effort. "Bloody 'ell, th' old mans gonna have me bollocks fer this..." he growled as he gave chase and grabbed his radio. "Valerie! Ian! Git off yer arses!" he barked into it. "Tinkerbells on 'er way t' th' docks t' save 'er boytoy, an' I'm gonna need backup!"

Swearing a very rich litany of curses picked up from his career in the Royal Marines, the Scotsman ran after Shego.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know, this is ridiculous." Kim said to Ron as they stood tied up to a couple of posts her voice low enough so that only they could hear. "I mean, walking the plank? Is that the best they could come up with?"

Next to her Ron shrugged the best he could with the ropes binding him. "Well, they _are_ pirates KP." he said. "And ninjas _are _the natural enemy of pirates...."

Kim gave Ron an annoyed look. "Ron, we're not ninjas ." she pointed out. "They just think that because we were sneaking around."

Ron grimaced and gave Kim a sheepish look. "Ah, well, KP, y' see, technically, since I'm training with the Yamanuchi..." he began.

Kim rolled her eyes and banged the back of her head against the post she was tied to. "Of course..." she muttered. "I wonder what else could go wrong?" she asked aloud.

A sudden flash of plasma made the crowd scatter and the mob of pirates parted as Shego came charging into through the crowd.

Kim hung her head. "I had to ask...." she groaned as Shego launched herself up into the air, coming down next to the pirate captain who had been addressing the crowd and getting them worked up into a lather.

"Who the bloody hell are-guuurrgh!" the captain started to demand before Shego planted a spin kick upside his head, knocking him out.

The assembled pirates were in an uproar at this point as Shego spun around to face Kim. "Hey Princess." she shouted over the roar of the crowd.

Kim glowered at Shego. "Sparky." she retorted. "What are you doing here?"

Shego gave Kim an evil grin. "Oh, the usual. Follow Doctor D around, improve my tan, wait for an opportunity to take you down, etc."

"You must be ecstatic then." Kim said in as a deadpan voice she could over the noise of the crowd.

Shego shrugged and lit up her fists. "I have no complaints." she said, then lunged at Kim, her right hand back for a swipe at Kim's head.

Kim saw the strike and ducked barely in time. Shego's strike passed over her head and cleaved the post in two. Shego growled in irritation and reared back for another strike.

"Dammit, you're tied up, you're not supposed to dodge!" she snarled before bringing her left hand down in a slash.

"Eep!" Kim said as she reared back, flattening herself against the remains of the post.

Shego missed again, her strike slicing the ropes instead of Kim. The ropes fell away and Kim immediately had much more freedom of movement, even though her hands were still tied together at the wrists.

The two combatants stared at each other for a moment.

"Thanks." Kim said sweetly, then somersaulted backwards over the stump of the post and clocked Shego under the jaw.

"I'll keep her busy, you try to get loose." Kim told Ron as she contorted herself to slip her bound wrists in front of her.

"Yeah, sure." Ron said distractedly.

Kim briefly wondered what was with Ron, but Shego had recovered by that point and was coming in for another attack so she shover it out of her mind to concentrate on more important things.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron felt the ropes around his wrists go slack, and he mentally thanked Sensei and the Yamanuchi for teaching him those escape techniques. With his hands now having a much greater range of motion, Ron shifted position slightly and glanced around at his surroundings.

Seeing that everyones attention was on Kim and Shego's duel, he then went to work on the ropes binding him to the post. Normally Ron didn't use the skills taught him by the Yamanuchi because of either A; Rufus was able to free him, or B; there was someone watching him.

Making a mental note to seriously work on improving his sleight of hand skills, Ron pulled the knot holding the rope together and he felt it go slack. Dropping them, he then neatly skulked off the platform he and Kim had been tied up on to find a good hiding spot and to consider his next move.

He found said hiding spot on top of a pile of crates, which got him out of the line of sight of the crowd and afforded him a good view of the immediate area. Crouching down, he kissed the chunk of seashell in his hand that he had the incredibly good fortune to grab when he and Kim had hit the beach, and began to consider his options.

"_Okay." _he thought to himself _"Here's the situation: Kim and Shego are fighting, which has everybody distracted 'cause there are two hot chicks going at it, but that won't last forever because sooner or later someone is gonna notice that I'm gone." _

The crackle of a radio and someone replying in a Scottish accent made Ron pause in his thoughts and peek over the edge of the crates. Below him he saw a man in camo fatigues and body armor with an AK-47 talking into a radio.

"_Hello..." _he thought as he recognized the man's voice. _"I remember you. You were with Shego's uncle when he took me, KP, and the rest of the school hostage."_ he thought as he pulled back from the edge of the crates. _"I'll have to ask her about this the next time I see her. Anyways, we're gonna need a distraction....." _

Ron looked around and his eye fell on a forklift parked near a crane and some 55 gallon drums. _"Why hello there containers of flammable liquids and cargo moving machinery....." _he thought as a smile crept across his face _"Do you want to play a game?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hundred yards away at the landing pad Drakken felt a chill go up his spine. "Oh no, not again..." he muttered. "Why does everything have to end in explosions with those two?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unleashing a barrage of plasma bolts at Kim, Shego watched with satisfaction as the redheaded cheerleader ducked, rolled, backflipped, and otherwise dodged her attacks.

"_Those cheerleading routines are really paying off, aren't they, Princess?" _Shego thought with a feral smile. _"Now if Ron would hurry up and do what I'm hoping he'll do, we can break this off and get out of here before I'm forced to start connecting with her." _she added, taking a quick glance around her at the pirates. _"These guys are gonna want to start seeing blood soon, and as much as I would enjoy it, she's your friend and hurting her would hurt you, and I _really _don't want to do that." _

As if to drive that point home, Kim chose this moment to start charging towards her, dodging her plasma bolts as she ran.

"_Crap! It looks like she's gonna force my hand...."_ Shego thought as her nemesis bore down on her. _"of all the times-"_

Shego was cut off in mid thought by a massive explosion two hundred yards away that made the ground shake and made Kim stumble and fall. Shego, having been standing still, stayed on her feet and whirled around to see a billowing cloud of smoke and flame rising from a stack of oil drums.

"_Thank you Ron- right in the nick of time, too." _ Shego thought as there was the sound of metal scraping metal and a burning forklift trundled out of the mass of flames, minus its driver and a flaming drum impaled on one of it's forks.

Everyone had been staring in stunned silence, watching as the drums burned. When the unexploded drums began to cook off in secondary explosions, it jolted everybody out of their stunned complacency and they began to rush hither and yon, yelling at the tops of their lungs.

The crackle of a radio from behind her made Shego turn around and she saw Alex running up to her, his radio held up to his ear so he could hear it over the noise of the crowd.

"Oi! Miss! Yer boss just said it's time we got th' fook outta 'ere!" the trooper yelled, his statement punctuated by the propane tank on the forklift exploding.

"Not a bad idea!" Shego yelled back and she started running, the Scotsman right on her heels as more explosions sounded behind them.

Shego and Alex ran for all they were worth, weaving through the crowd of now panicking pirates as they ran in the general direction of the helipads. As they dodged and weaved among the rushing bodies, Shego happened to look up and saw of all things, Rufus.

The naked mole rat was hanging onto a sign, scanning the crowd, obviously looking for his master.

"Rufus!" Shego shouted as she altered her path to head underneath the sign. "Down here!"

Rufus looked down and saw Shego as she skidded to a stop underneath the sign, her hands open in a catching gesture. He looked back up for one last look but was knocked off his perch by a massive explosion from one of the warehouses going up.

Lunging forwards Shego caught him easily. "Gotcha!" she said, hugging the rodent close to her.

"Ron!" Rufus chirped, pointing into the mass of people in the general direction of the docks. "Kim!"

Shego glanced back and for an instant she saw Ron leading Kim, who was holding a hand to her head. Lighting up one of her fists, she raised it above her head and waved it around. The crowds closed up again and she lost sight of them for a moment, but when they cleared again she saw them again, this time with Ron making a beeline for her position.

Shego felt a hand grab her arm and she whirled to face whoever it was, only to find that it was Alex, who had lost her when she had stopped and doubled back to find her. Behind him stood two other troopers, Valerie and Ian, a Russian and an Irishman, if Shego remembered correctly.

"What?" she asked him.

"What th' fook ya stop fer?" Alex asked, stress making his Scottish accent get thicker.

Wordlessly Shego pointed behind her where Ron was leading an oddly dazed Kim up to their position. Alex took one look at the teens and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fer th' love a Mary..." he growled and turned to the two troopers behind him. "You two. Grab th' kiddies- we're takin' 'em with us." he added as he grabbed Shegos arm again. "An' this time, I ain't lettin' ye outta my sight, ya bloody walkin' cucumber."

Shego normally would have bristled at the way he referred to her, but the explosions and flames were getting closer to them and she had been in far too many lab and lair explosions to argue with him at this point.

And so this time, Shego allowed herself to be led to the hovercraft by the Scotsman, barely making it out before the whole base exploded.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This, this.... _this _is undescribable, that's what this situation is." Drakken said, slouched in his chair and glaring at Shego, who was standing in front of him with her arms crossed, looking clearly nonplussed at the situation.

"What?" Shego asked. "You honestly thought that I'd _let_ those pirates kill Ron?"

"Of course not." Drakken told her. "There's nothing unvillian like in that." he continued.

"So what's the big deal?" Shego asked.

Drakkens eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets and Shego thought for a moment that he was going to burst an artery.

"Whats the big- oh for the love of God-ARRRRRGH!" Drakken sputtered before banging his fists on the arms of his chair. "The problem, my dear Shego, is that Kim Possible is currently in the cargo bay of my hovercraft getting checked out for a concussion!" he yelled. "THATS THE FUCKIN' PROBLEM!"

Shego winced at the spike in volume. She'd forgotten just how damn _loud_ the blue man could be. So, time to calm him down.

"Chill, doc." Shego told him, holding up her hands in a defensive gesture. "There's like a million islands around here we can drop Ron and the Princess off on. We don't _have _to take them to the lair with us."

"I'm not worried about _that._"Drakken snapped. "But that's a good idea- we'll use that."

"So what's the problem?" Shego asked.

"The _problem..._" Drakken continued "Is that my _sidekick_ rescued my _arch nemesis._" he said. "How do you think that will look in the eyes of the guild?"

Shego arched an eyebrow at her employer. "Seeing as how the witnesses were a bunch of drunken, panicking, pirates, why _would _they believe it if they heard it?" she asked. "I mean, think about the source."

Drakken nodded slowly. "Yes, Shego, normally, people _would_ consider the source and discount it." he said. "However, that being said, the Interdimensional Guild of Mad Scientists is anything _but _normal." he continued. "Consider this: they count among their members Chris Stivers, Dr Weird, Dr Evil, and Reductor. Also, during the last convention, during one of the seminars, some smart ass thought it would be hilarious to build an Infinite Improbability Drive out of a half empty cup of coffee, silverware, and a pie, and then took it over to the where the International Association of Assholes was having a dinner and turned it on."

"What happened?" Shego asked, dreading the answer.

"Badgers." Drakken answered. "Lots and _lots _of badgers. So, to answer your question, they would believe a bunch of drunken pirates. Compared to them, drunken pirates are sane, rational, people."

"Oh." Shego said in a small voice. "Oh, shit."

"Oh shit is right." Drakken growled. "We'll finish this discussion later. Now go back into the hold and keep an eye on your boyfriend. I haven't been blown up in several months and I've gotten to rather like it."

Shego nodded and disappeared out the door. Sighing, Drakken spun his seat around slowly to look out the windscreen. "Dear lord..." he said. "She starts getting laid and all of a sudden her common sense goes out the window."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well..." Chris said as he sat down in one of the garage's swivel chairs. "We got it moved back into the garage."

"Yeah." Andrew agreed. "And all it took was four explosions, one gunfight, and a stampede of ducks."

"I'm surprised it went this easy." Chris said, reaching over and pulling a desk drawer open. "You remember how much fun it was installing that AC unit?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started on that." he grumbled. "Lieutenant Murphy is still pissed about that one."

"Well, we _did _manage to total the Mayor's limo, with the Mayor in it." Chris pointed out as he took a cigar from the drawer. "He was rather pissed about that."

"Ya got a point there." Andrew said as he opened the door to the beer fridge. "Hey, this thing's got Corona! And limes too!"

"Grab me one." Chris said as he stuck the cigar in his teeth and flicked a lighter.

"Sure." Andrew said as he grabbed a couple of bottles and a lime, then kicked the door shut.

Chris saw him do that and started to bolt out of his chair. "No don't-!" he started to say before there was a blue -green flash of light and a snapping pop like electricity arcing between two contacts.

When the light cleared, both men were gone, leaving behind only a few tendrils of cigar smoke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	24. Chapter 24

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_If you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall/_

_Tell them a hookah smoking caterpillar has given you the call/_

_Call Alice when she was just small..."_

Iron Butterfly, _White Rabbit_.

Chapter Twenty Four.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Long ago, when she was eight, and had fallen off her bike and broke her arm, Kim had decided that she hated emergency rooms. And in light of her current situation, her opinion of them was unchanged.

"Do we _have _to be here?" Kim asked, adjusting the icepack that she was holding on the swollen lump on her crown and wincing.

"Yes." her mother answered. "You were diagnosed with a concussion by that field medic, and _I _diagnosed you as having a concussion. Plus, I _am _a neurosurgeon, so I happen to know what head injuries are like, and we are getting you checked out."

Kim groaned and leaned back in her seat. "I fight everything from a woman with superpowers to mutated rabbits and come through without a scratch, yet I trip once and I get a concussion plus a trip to the ER." she groused. "And yet Ron trips over his own two feet and is perfectly fine.

Anne sighed and patted her daughter on the shoulder. "I know, I know." she said. "Boys are like that."

"It's not fair." Kim complained. "And what's taking so long?"

Anne draped a comforting arm around her daughters shoulders. "There was a three car pileup pileup on the highway." she explained. "They'll get to us as soon as they can."

Gingerly Kim nodded. "Okay." she said. "I think I can wait then."

Anne gave her daughter a hug. "That's the spirit." she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riding shotgun in her fathers truck, Bonnie giggled as her father recounted a rather hilarious incident that had happened on one of his jobs a couple of months ago.

"And so then I said to him, 'so the salami was in there from the factory?" he said, and Bonnie's giggling turned to full blown laughter.

"What did he say?" Bonnie asked between fits of laughter.

"He said 'hell if I know' and then the- oh fuck." Jeff started to say, then frowned as sirens sounded behind them.

"What?" Bonnie asked, her mirth dying as she turned around to look out the back window. "Oh man. We're getting pulled over?" she asked.

Her father sighed as he flicked his turn signal on and began to ease over to the side of the road. "Looks like." he said. "I wonder what the hell for? I was under the limit."

Bonnie looked at her father and shrugged. "Who knows?" she said as her father put the truck in neutral.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Jeff said with a scowl as he looked in the drivers side mirror at the cruiser parked behind them with it lights going.

He stared for several moments as he waited for the officer in the drivers seat to get out. The moments stretched into a minute, then a couple of more minutes.

"What's the freaking holdup?" he asked aloud, his scowl deepening. "You finishing your donut?" he complained to no one in particular.

"I have no comment." Bonnie said. "The last time I made any sort of remark about cops and pastries I ended up getting arrested."

Jeff grunted in acknowledgment and his scowl deepened as he noticed something. "Now what?" he muttered.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked as she turned to look behind them again, but she couldn't see anything from her position.

"Two more cruisers just pulled up behind the the cop that pulled us over." Jeff answered. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"Driver, put your hands out the window."

The two of them looked at each other in surprise.

"I think you just got your answer." Bonnie told her father.

Jeff nodded and pressed the down button on his window controls as the cop repeated what he his command.

"Driver, using your right hand, unlock and open the door using your right hand." the cop said over his cruiser's PA. Jeff complied and swung his door open. "Driver, exit the vehicle facing away from me with your hands on your head."

Swallowing nervously, Jeff glanced at Bonnie and got out of his truck. Once he was out of his truck he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Driver, begin walking backwards to the sound of my voice." the cop ordered, and Jack began to walk backwards. "Driver, stop." the cop ordered and Jeff complied. "Driver, lie down on the ground, on your belly."

Jeff sighed, and got to knees before getting on the ground.

"Passenger, using your left hand, unlock and open the door." the cop ordered Bonnie, then walked her through the same procedure that her father went through.

They both lay there on the cold pavement with their hands on their heads and were cuffed by the officers before getting moved to the curb. They said nothing during the whole sequence of events, Jeff due to confusion, having never having been handcuffed by the police before, and Bonnie because of mute terror, worrying that it was something else from her arrest coming back to haunt her.

Finally, after about ten minutes, an officer came over to them and knelt down in front of Jeff.

"Sir, do you know why we stopped you?" he asked.

"No." Jeff answered, his voice flat, betraying none of the anger that was beginning to build within him.

"Well, it's because we received a tip that this vehicle was stolen." the officer informed him.

"Well, that's a surprise." Jeff said. "Seeing as how I paid this truck off six months ago." he responded.

"I see." was the officers response. "We'll need to verify that. Where's your ID?"

"My wallet's in right hip pocket." Jeff answered. "And while your at it, you can check the registration too. You'll find that I am the owner."

"We'll do that sir." the officer said as he looked at Bonnie. "How about you, Miss?" he asked her. "Where's your ID?"

Bonnie gulped and nodded jerkily at the truck. "I-it's in my purse." she said. "It's on the console."

The officer nodded and retrieved their ID's before walking back to his cruiser. She watched him go, then sighed as she watched traffic go by, the cars slowing as the occupants gawked at what was going on.

"_I hope you enjoy the show." _Bonnie thought sourly as she watched the cars drive by. As one passed by she caught a flash of brown hair and glasses that made her do a double take. _"Connie?"_

She sat up straighter and tried to get a better look at the passenger in the car, but the angle and the light wouldn't let her see.

"You see something?" Jeff asked.

Bonnie watched the car accelerate and drive off and shook her head. "Nothing." she said. "Nothing important." she added.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well?" Anne asked. "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad." Dr. Zaitzev said as he closed the cover on his clipboard. "It's just a slight concussion, that's all."

"So what does that mean?" Kim asked as she gingerly poked at her still sore crown.

"Well-" Anne and Dr Zaitzev started to say at once but stopped. "Sorry Doctor." Anne said. "Force of habit. Do go on."

"Completely understandable." Dr Zaitzev said with a nod. "What that means for next week or so, nothing that could make it worse or lead to another concussion." Zaitzev said, putting the notepad down. "Specifically, that means no cheerleading, no saving the world, none of that."

"But-" Kim started to say but Dr Zaitzev held up a forefinger and cut her off. "That means no." he said authoritatively. "If you hit your head again, it could be a lot worse."

"So I'm supposed to do nothing for a week." Kim asked.

Dr Zaitzev shook his head. "No, you can do your regular everyday activities-" he started to say but then Kim cut him off.

"But saving the world and cheerleading _are _my everyday activities." Kim countered. "And if it's just a slight concussion, then I should be able to-"

"No." Zaitzev said. "You _can't_"

"But-" Kim persisted.

"No." Zaitzev said flatly "In the interest of your continued good health, you cannot." Kim opened her mouth to say something but Zaitzev cut her off with another finger. "I mean it! If I have to tie you up I will do it."

Kim kept her mouth open for a few moments longer as she debated on whether or not to keep on with her argument, then snapped it firmly closed and crossed her arms in a huff. Zaitzev looked at her for a moment then shifted his gaze to her mother.

"She's as stubborn as you can be." he commented.

Anne shrugged. "Yes, she does." she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gnawing on the end of her pencil. Tara sat at her desk and considered her math homework. She had been hammering away at it for the last hour and was seriously needing a diversion.

As if on cue, her cellphone rang.

"_Finally, thank you God." _Tara thought as she grabbed her phone. "Hello." she said as she thumbed the accept button.

"Tara?" Bonnie asked as she came on the line.

"Hey Bonnie." Tara said, twirling her pencil with her fingers. "What's up?"

"Right now, nothing much." Bonnie answered. "Although Dad and I got stopped today by the cops."

Tara sat up straighter in her chair. "You were?" she asked. "What for?"

"Dad's truck was reported stolen." Bonnie answered.

"What?" Tara asked. "Who reported it?"

"Dunno." Bonnie replied with a verbal shrug. "But I think I do have a suspect."

"Who?" Tara asked.

"This is going to sound crazy..."

"Crazy is a relative term, Bonnie." Tara pointed out. "Especially when you look at what's been going on in our lives for the past few weeks."

"That's true." Bonnie conceded. "Anyways, as I said, this is going to sound crazy, but I was watching the cars going by, and I could have sworn that I saw Connie in one of them."

"So you think she's the one?" Tara asked.

"They're both involved in this." Bonnie said. "If you see one of them, they're both there. They're always together."

On her end Tara nodded. "So what's their reason?" she asked.

"They like to hurt people." Bonnie stated. "Specifically, they like to hurt _me_."

Tara got a confused look on her face when Bonnie said that. "How would your dad getting stopped hurt _you_?" she asked. "I mean-"

"They handcuffed us." Bonnie told her. "And searched Dad's truck."

There was silence for a few moments before either one of them spoke.

"Oh." Tara said quietly. "What else did they-"

"Because I had a prior arrest for possession , they felt the need to search my purse and me." Bonnie said grimly. "Dad thinks that this is Mom's doing, but I know better, from personal experince." she continued. "Believe me. She's no where near as vindictive as they are."

"Isn't your mother throwing an extended temper tantrum about how bad your arrest made her look?" Tara asked.

"I said that she wasn't as vindictive as they are, not as petty." Bonnie pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Tara said.

"So how far do you think they they're going to take this?" Tara asked.

Bonnie sighed on her end. "Unfortunately, as well as I know them, as far as they can." she said.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Tara asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie said. "Usually I'd try to avoid them, but I don't think I can this time." she added. "I'll think of something."

"Well, you know I'm there for you no matter what." Tara said.

"I know." Bonnie said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kim!" Anne's voice called from downstairs.

Kim looked up from her computer where she had been doing her homework. "Yeah Mom?" she asked.

"We're going to the party now." Anne answered. "Come downstairs and watch your brothers."

"Party?" Kim asked as she got to her feet. "What party?"

"The Williams party." Anne answered. "I told you about it last week."

"Mom, last week I took down Electronique, battled mutant coleslaw creatures in the cafeteria, and got a concussion while looking for Gemini." Kim pointed out. "I was kind of busy last week."

"Oh, yes, that's right." Anne said. "Sorry, I forgot that you were kind of busy last week."

"It's no big." Kim said as she started down the stairs. "So, anyways, when are you and Dad going to be back?" she asked as her mother came into view.

"Around two or so." Anne answered, adjusting the belt on her trenchcoat. "Everyones dinner is in the fridge, and I want your brothers in bed by eight thirty."

"Yes Mom." Kim said. "Have fun."

"I will." Anne answered. "Make sure your brothers don't get into trouble."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Kim said, glancing at her brothers bedroom door.

"I know." Anne said and gave her daughter a peck on the cheek. "Don't stay up too late."

"Don't stay out too late." Kim countered as Anne headed for the garage door.

Anne laughed as she opened the door. "Very funny Kimberly." she said as she stepped through the door.

"How often do I get the chance?" Kim shot back, getting a laugh from her mother as she shut the door.

Kim stood at the foot of the stairs and listened as her fathers car started up idled for a moment before pulling out. She heard the garage door roll shut and chewed on her lower lip. There was something nagging at her memory.

What was it..... Kim blinked when it came to her.

"_Black stockings and pink heels?" _Kim thought to herself. _"What the hell? Since when does Mom wear those_?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bonnie drummed her fingers on her thigh as she stared up at the ceiling. She had seen Connie in that car, she was sure of it. And that had her worried. Very worried.

There were few things that worried her, and her sisters were two of them, always had been. When she had ran afoul of B3S she had added them to what had been a very short list. And when her sisters had left after getting the direct and undivided attention of those two madmen, she had thought they were out of her life for good.

She was wrong. So very wrong.

They may have no longer been living in the same house as her, but they had not forgotten about her. And by what she had experienced, everything they had did before had just been playing nice.

And that terrified her.

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat and quivered slightly in terror. She knew what had happened was only the beginning. What had happened to them _had_ been her fault after all, and she knew that they wouldn't stop at just humiliating her like they had did today.

They knew how to hurt her, and _where_ to hurt her. Where she was most venerable. At school. At the bottom of the food chain. She had stepped on a lot of people when she was at the top, and they wanted to return the favor.

With Connie and Lonnie pulling the food chain's strings.....

Bonnie sighed and looked over at her clock. It read 12:17. In about thirty hours she had to get up and go to school.

Bonnie looked back up at the ceiling. "Shit." she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Growling with irritation, Kim pulled the last of the silly string out of her hair and threw it in the trash. She had gotten her brothers into bed at eight thirty, just like her mother had told her to, but not without a battle royal.

"Note to self: Even if its checking on the Tweebs or getting a soda, always check for boobytraps." Kim muttered to herself before checking herself over in the mirror to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

She was clear, so she headed for the kitchen to get some popcorn and a soda before starting the movie that she had in the DVD player. Putting the popcorn in the microwave, she started to rummage through the fridge in search of something to drink when she heard something bump against the coffee table.

"Tweebs, I told you-" Kim started to say as she straightened up from looking in the fridge and stopped when she saw who it was. "_You._" she said, eyes narrowing as she shut the door to the fridge.

"Ahhh.... oopsie?" the girl who looked like a pink version of Shego said sheepishly as Kim began to stalk towards her.

"Who are you?" Kim asked as she slid towards the girl. "What do you want?"

"Ahhh.... nobody and nothing?" the pink girl said in a hopeful voice.

"Wrong answer." Kim said. "What are you up to?" she asked.

The girl shrugged nervously. "Ah, nothing. Really." she said.

"Uh -huh." Kim said in a deadpan voice. "And I'm supposed to buy that even though the first place I ran into you was in Drakken's lair?"

"It was just a coincidence." the girl said, her nervousness clearly increasing.

"You're a lousy liar." Kim said as she inched closer to the girl.

The girl sighed and looked at the floor. "Yeah, you're right." she said as she looked back up at Kim.

"So, why were you in Drakken's lair again?" Kim asked.

The girl shrugged. "Just passing through?" she suggested.

"Riiiiiight." Kim said.

"It's true!" the girl insisted, then one of the girls fists was bathed in pink plasma and she snapped it up at Kim.

Reflexively, Kim juked out of the way of what she thought was the blast's path, but there was no bolt of plasma. The girl did it as a distraction and was going for the hall. Kim saw this land lunged to block her path.

The girl stopped in her tracks and stared at Kim for an instant.

"Gotcha!" Kim said with a smirk.

"Not quite!" the girl shot back, and neatly somersaulted over the couch, landing neatly on the other side with a clear shot at the hallway.

Kim launched herself at the girl as she made a lunge for the hallway, doing her own somersault over the couch to land right in front of the girl. The girl, instead of doing what Kim expected her to and plow into her, instead twisted to her side and redirected her momentum into a cartwheel, neatly slipping past Kim and into the hallway entrance.

Kim whirled as the girl tumbled past her and tried to grab her, but all she got was her fingertips just brushing the girls hair. Kim leaped after her, but found the hallway deserted and still. The pink girl had gotten away.

"Dammit." Kim muttered to herself as she surveyed the empty hallway. Straightening up, she dusted herself off and considered what had happened. "Okay. I'm not imagining things. Got a pink version of Shego running around."

Just then the microwave beeped, signaling that her popcorn was done. Sighing, Kim headed into the kitchen. "I had better talk to Shego tomorrow, see if this isn't some scheme of hers to drive me crazy." she said to herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bonnie drew her knees up to her chin and stared out her window at the nighttime vista of Middleton. It was now 1:45 in the morning and she had been trying to get to sleep for over an hour now.

"_I am so dead."_Bonnie thought to herself. _"Connie and Lonnie are after me. It's only a matter of time."_

Shaking her head, Bonnie rubbed her eyes and glanced at her cellphone lying on the nightstand next to her bed and Tara flashed in her mind.

"_No, I can't call her." _she thought. _"I get her involved in this, and they'll go after her too." _she added as she looked back out the window. _"And I don't want her to get hurt. She's too nice and sweet to get hurt."_

For a moment she wished that was cuddled up with Tara, and for an instant she could smell the peach shampoo that she favored.

"Gaaahhh...." Bonnie said under her breath and flopped back onto the bed. "Don't think of that right now. You're frazzled enough as it is, you don't need _that_ thrown into the mix."

rolling over onto her side, she drummed her fingers on the mattress and tried to figure out what to do.

"_Can't sleep, what to do, what to do.... something to keep my mind occupied."_ she thought to herself. _"I wish we weren't in the middle of winter. Then at least I could go for a jog." _

Bonnie's eyes widened and she sat up in bed. "Waitaminute, I can go for a jog." she murmured to herself. "The exercise room."

Getting out of bed, she went over to her dresser drawer and took out her exercise clothes and mentally thanked her father for putting in an exercise room. She had never used it because her sisters had claimed domain over it, but with them out of the house that was no longer an issue.

"_They can fuck with me out there, but they can't get me in here..."_ Bonnie thought with a grin as she shrugged her shirt off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the garage door rolled open it woke up Kim and she looked around in confusion for a couple of seconds as she tried to figure out where she was. When she saw the TV was on and showing the menu for _Cratehead 2_, she realized that she was in the living room and had fell asleep watching the movie.

Shaking her head, she looked around for the remote as her father pulled into the garage and the garage door rolled shut. Kim finally found it on the floor where it had fallen and shut off the the DVD player and the TV as the door to the garage opened.

"We're home." Anne said as she came into the house.

"Welcome back." Kim said as she stretched. "You have fun?" she asked as she got slowly to her feet.

"We had plenty." Anne said, a swish and clack telling Kim that her mother was hanging up her coat. "Did you get your brothers in bed on time?"

"Yeah." Kim answered as she turned around and gaped when she saw her mother. "Mom...?" she said in a slightly strangled voice.

"Yes?" her mother asked, giving Kim a questioning look.

"You're...you're...." Kim stammered, finally pointing at her mother.

"Hm?" Anne asked and looked down at her self. Then it dawned on her that Kim was referring to what she was wearing. "Oh. My costume." she said. "You like it?"

Kim gave her mother a confused look. "W-why are y-you dressed as a...as a... as a...."

"As a Playboy Bunny?" Anne asked.

Kim nodded jerkily. "Yeah. As that." she said.

Anne shrugged her bare shoulders, an action which caused her bunny ears to bob up and down. "Well, you see, you father, he couldn't figure out what kind of costume to wear, so he decided to wear those red silk pajamas that he got for his birthday last year, so I decided that I might as well do it right and wear this."

Kim's left eye twitched as a shocked look came across her face.

"Hey Kimmiecub." James said as he came inside the house and shut the door.

"D-dad?" Kim said as she watched her father hang up his coat and reveal that, yes indeed, he was wearing his red silk pajamas.

"Yes?" James asked as he stuck a pipe in his teeth and blew a cloud of bubbles.

"Gaaaah!" Kim said as she threw up her hands and ran for her room.

"What's her problem?" James asked as he watched his daughter scramble upstairs.

Anne shrugged again. "Beats me." she said.

"Ah." James said and looked at his wife. "You know, I'm still amazed that you kept that thing." he said, nodding at her costume.

Anne looked down at herself and nodded. "I'm amazed that I still _fit_ into it after three kids." she said.

"And it still looks as good on you as it did the first time." James said, stepping up to his wife and putting his arms around her,

"Thank you dear." she said. "Now I believe that theres a reward you're due for...." she said as she took James hand.

James chuckled as his wife led him down the hall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tara happily hummed a chord from the AMV "Tainted Donuts" as she left the fabric shop and walked down the street to where her car was parked. She'd picked up about four yards of fabric that she was going to be using in a costume that she was going to wear to the Mountain Con convention in the spring, and-

"Oh no...." she said when she saw her car.

Her Rabbit was leaning to the passenger side, and when she got up close to the Volkswagen she saw it was because the front and rear tires were completely flat.

Wondering how come _both _tires on the passenger side had gone flat, Tara crouched down next to the front one and took a look. She couldn't see any obvious holes, but she did notice that the valvestem cap was missing.

Frowning, she straightened back up and pulled her cellphone from her purse and dialed AAA. After giving the person on the other end all the pertinent details, she hung up and called Bonnie.

The phone rang a few times, then Bonnie picked up. "Hey Tara." she said. "Something up?"

"Yeah." the blond answered. "I just came out to my car and both of the tires on the passenger side are flat." she added. "So I'm going to be a bit late.. Right now I'm waiting for AAA to come out."

"Oh, okay." Bonnie said. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem." Tara answered. "See you soon."

"See you soon." Bonnie echoed before they broke the connection.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woken up by someone pounding desperately at the door, Ron found Kim standing on his stoop.

"KP." he said, somewhat surprised. "What's up?" he asked, standing aside and motioning for her to come in.

Kim shivered as she came in, and it wasn't from the cold. "Mom and Dad.... hearing them doing...._things..._ brrrrrr...." she stammered out as she shucked her coat.

'Huh?" Ron asked, his brain still fuzzy from sleep. "What are you talking about?"

Kim paused and looked at Ron for a second. "You're still half asleep, aren't you?" she asked.

Ron nodded in reply.

"Okay then. Let's just say that there was something sick and wrong going on and I'll spare you the mental trauma." Kim said.

"Probably a good idea." Ron said around a yawn. "Though did you have to wake me up at the god forsaken hour of..." he squinted at the clock "ten thirty?"

Kim gave Ron a deadpan look. "Sleeping in, were you?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, something like that." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Though I probably should have been getting up anyways." he admitted. "You want some coffee?"

Kim nodded and hung her coat up on the coat rack. "That would be lovely Ron." she said.

Ron nodded and shuffled into the kitchen, Kim following him.

"You look like hell, Ron." Kim observed. "Rough night?"

Ron shrugged as he filled the coffee pot with water. "Yeah. Couldn't sleep." he said. "Bed was too empty."

"Shego?" Kim asked as Ron shuffled over to the fridge for the coffee grounds.

"Yeah." Ron said as he opened the door and tried to figure out which container the coffee was in. "I know you don't like talking about her, especially her an' me...."

"It's okay." Kim lied. "As long as you don't talk about your sex life I should be okay." she added, partially telling the truth this time. "And that reminds me. I need to talk to Shego about something."

"Oh." Ron said, finally figuring out which container was the coffee. "What about?"

"Nothing important, just something that I need to ask her about." Kim replied.

"Okay." Ron said as he bumped the door shut with his hip. "I'll pass it along the next time we talk."

"Thank you." Kim said.

Ron nodded absently and measured out the grounds before shutting the lid on the coffee pot and turning it on. "You're welcome." he said, turning around and leaning against the counter. "You ate yet?" he asked.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Sleep." _Bonnie thought wearily as she looked at her alarm clock. _"If only I could."_

She was, to put it mildly, exhausted. But she couldn't sleep. Her reasons were twofold: Her sisters, and the fact that they weren't satisfied with just tormenting her and had decided to focus on Tara as well.

"_Why her?"_ she thought, rolling over away from the alarm clock. _"All she ever did was be my friend..."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tara wasn't sleeping either, and her reasons were twofold as well: Bonnie's sisters, and what they were doing to her. She knew Bonnie wouldn't admit to it, but her sisters were getting to her. Bad.

She'd seen the evidence of it when she had stopped by her house. Bonnie hadn't been sleeping, that Tara knew for sure. Nothing could hide those dark circles under her eyes, and she was jittery, like she was expecting Connie and Lonnie to jump out of nowhere and attack her.

"_Well, this isn't good." _ she thought suddenly, and sat up in bed.

She sat there for a few moments, looked around the room a couple of times, and then threw back the covers on her bed. Getting out of bed, she padded over to her desk and clicked on the lamp before pulling one of her desk drawers open where inside steel gleamed dully.

Adjusting the lamp, the interior of the drawer was lit, revealing the massive steel handcuffs that Chris of B3S had given her after she had challenged him.

"_I still can't believe that I did that." _Tara thought, running a finger over the edge of the cuffs.

She looked at the cuffs for a few more moments, then slid the drawer shut, satisfied that, yes indeed, the cuffs were still there. Getting up, she walked over to the window and parted curtains slightly to peek outside and found that it was snowing.

"_Huh."_ she thought. _"It's snowing."_

She watched it snow for a few moments, then let the curtains fall back as she headed back to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim met up with Ron for lunch at an unusual location, at least for him. The library.

He was sitting in the nonfiction section at one of the reading tables, alternately looking at the new arcane section which had been put in, and the new librarian, who was currently hanging from one of the light fixtures by his toes while eating a bag of peanuts.

"Hey Ron." Kim said in a low voice as she came up to him. "Whats the sitch?"

"Hey KP." Ron greeted Kim. "Remember that thing you wanted me to ask about when you came over to my house yesterday?" he asked.

Kim thought for a moment, then nodded when she got a good idea of what Ron was getting at. "Yeah..." she said as she sat down next to him. "What about it?"

Ron leaned over and pulled his Kimmunicator from his pants pocket and set it on the table. "She can talk to ya." he said, then tapped the wireless headset perched on his ear. "Link up to mine. I got it set for a conference call."

Kim nodded, and dug her Kimmunicator out of her bookbag and linked up to Ron's. "Okay, I'm in." she said, activating her own headset.

"Hello Princess." Shego's voice said in her ear.

"Hello-." Kim almost said her nemesis' name, but stopped herself at the last instant. The library was usually deserted for most of the lunch hour, _usually _being the operative word. Kim was quite aware that gossip was practically a varsity sport at Middleton High.

"So, what's this you want to talk to me about?" Shego asked.

Kim had spent some time trying to figure out how to best ask her this question. "Just what are you up to?" she asked, having decided that being blunt and to the point would probably work best with Shego.

"Ah, princess, if you think that because I'm Ron's girlfriend that I'll just tell you what Dr. D's plans are-" she started to say but Kim interrupted her.

"I'm not talking about that." Kim said. "I'm talking about the pink girl."

There was silence on the other end of the line and Ron gave Kim an odd look. "Whaaa?" Shego asked, sounding remarkably confused. "What are you talking about Princess?"

Kim's brows knit in annoyance. "You know what I'm talking about." she said. "That pink version of you that you've been sending around to drive me crazy."

"Ah..... I think you hit your head a little harder than you think you did." Shego replied. "I haven't been doing anything of the sort."

"Bull." Kim said with a snort. "And I'm perfectly fine."

"Ah, KP, when did this happen?" Ron asked.

"The first time was the last time we were in Japan, when I was dealing with Drakken." Kim answered. "You can ask him yourself about the girl. He saw her too."

"I think I will." Shego said. "Hold on a sec."

Kim and Ron listened as on the other end Shego put them on hold, then she came back. "Okay." she said. "I asked him, and he said, and I quote, 'fuck no.'" she continued. "And Dr. D wouldn't lie about seeing another version of me. He's said that one of me is too many, so I'd say that you're imagining things, Princess."

Kim gritted her teeth. "I am _not_ imagining things." she ground out. "I know what I saw."

"I know what you may have seen." Shego countered, and Kim could _hear_ the eye roll that accompanied that statement. "But whether or not it was real, that's the question."

"Are you saying that I'm hallucinating?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I am." Shego replied bluntly. "Look, Princess, think about this for a second. Whenever _I_ torment you, I always do it in person. Think about it."

Kim thought about it for a moment, and grudgingly admitted that Shego had a point. "Okay, I'll admit that doing something like this isn't your style." she said. "So, if it's not you, then what the hell is going on?" she asked.

Next to her, Ron shrugged. "Maybe you've been working too hard?" he asked. "Like that time I played too much _Zombie Mayham_ and I started-" he said.

"Ron." Kim said, cutting him off.

"Don't ask me, Princess, 'cause I don't know." Shego said. "I'd say ask your mom. She's the brain expert."

"I am _not_ telling my mother about this." Kim said flatly. "It's bad enough that I'm not allowed to do anything for a week. She hears about this and I'll be stuck at home for months."

"You mean you'll be stuck at home and not interfering? Oh perish the thought." Shego snarked.

"Oh, put a sock in it Frog Face." Kim snapped. "Ron, I'm gonna be getting something to eat while I still can." she added, disconnecting her Kimmunicator and standing up. "See you in class."

"KP-" Ron started to say as Kim walked off.

"Huh." Shego said, still on the other end. "Frog Face. Haven't been called _that _one in a while."

"Oh. You're still on." Ron said, blinking and shaking his head.

"Yep." Shego said. "Hey Ron, you want my advice?" she asked.

"Shoot." Ron said.

"I'd tell her mom what she told us." Shego advised. "No offense, I know she's your best friend and all, but I'd rather _not_ deal with a Kim Possible that's gone off the deep end, you know what I mean?"

Ron found himself nodding. "Yeah." he said. "Between you and me, I don;t think that she's losing it, but I'm still worried."

"As you should be." Shego said. "And as much as I would love to talk to you, we're both on the clock right now and I really don't want to listen to Dr D bitch."

Ron nodded as he started to gather his stuff. "Yeah, I know what you mean. " he said. "I don't want to end up in detention either."

"Talk to you this evening?" Shego asked.

"Talk to you then." Ron said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brownie?"

Bonnie blinked and wondered of she was hallucinating. The reason why she was thinking that was that there was a ...._creature_ standing on the table in front of her. Said creature was she'd heard Tara describe as a "cat girl", covered in orange fur with black tiger stripes, wearing a green t shirt, blue overalls and red sneakers, standing about six inches tall.

"Brownie?" the creature asked again.

And it was offering her a brownie.

"S-sure..." Bonnie said hesitantly, and took the proffered brownie. "Thank you."

"Welcome!" the creature said with a nod and then rant to the edge of the table, jumped, and was gone.

Bonnie stared at where she had last seen the creature, then looked at the triple fudge brownie with almonds in her hand.

"_I'm gonna chalk this up to sleep deprivation and leave it at that." _Bonnie thought, and took a bite out of the brownie. _"Still, for a hallucination, this tastes pretty good." _ she thought as she chewed.

Continuing to munch on the brownie, Bonnie took a look around at her surroundings and saw that there was no one around. Which really wasn't surprising, considering that the final school bell had rang forty five minutes before and she was in the school library.

The reason why was that Tara had cheerleading practice after school, and there was no way in hell Bonnie was going to get within spitting distance of her former teammates on the squad, not with her sisters gunning for her.

So, she decided that she'd wait in the library, and was currently reading her way through the collected works of Shakespeare.

Relived that no one had seen her, or the hallucination, Bonnie went back to '_The Taming of the Shrew.' _

and the next thirty minutes flew by without her noticing. 

"Bonnie?"

She jumped when Tara called her name and looked up from her book to see her friend standing next to her.

"Sorry if I startled you." Tara added, seeing her friends reaction.

"It's okay." Bonnie answered. "Practice run long?" she asked, glancing at the clock.

Tara nodded as Bonnie closed her book and began to gather her stuff.

"Yeah." she said. "Stephanie was butting heads with Kim all during practice."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow at Tara. "Stephanie Bunker?" she asked. "As in one of my former posse?"

Tara nodded as Bonnie loaded the last of her things into her bookbag and shrugged her coat on. "The one and only." she answered. "But now it's _her_ posse, as she is quick to point out if you say something."

"And let me guess, she's trying to unseat Kim as team captain?" Bonnie asked, getting a confirming nod from Tara. "Well, good luck with that.' she commented. "Considering that she was far from being the brains of the outfit."

Tara rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it." she said. "I know for a fact that she has Ben Holden and Kayla Oldham do her homework for her."

"I was wondering who was doing that." Bonnie muttered as she slung her bag. "Okay, we can go."

They started walking towards the exit. "I think your sisters are giving her tips." Tara commented as they stepped into the hall.

"What makes you say that?" Bonnie asked.

Tara shrugged. "Easy." she replied. "About the only thing Steph can do is remember our routines, and she isn't copying you, so who else?"

"So why are they helping her?" Bonnie asked, the calm that had settled over her from reading Shakespeare evaporating.

"That I don't know." Tara replied. "Especially since your sisters have apparently decided to make me a target along with you. If I knew, we could counter them."

"That's not a bad idea." Bonnie said, clamping down on the terror as her stomach twisted into knots. "I'd make my life easier."

"Mine too.' Tara echoed. "Getting new tires was expensive."

Bonnie nodded as they walked through the outer doors and stepped outside into the freezing shock of a Rocky Mountain winter when you leave a nice warm school.

"Brrrrrrr......" Tara said, shivering as she pulled her hood up. "Come on spring!"

Teeth chattering, Bonnie nodded as they hurried to Taras car. She was keeping her eyes on the ground, stepping around the patches of ice and packed snow in the parking lot, so she missed it when Tara stopped.

"Oh no..." Tara groaned. "My car..."

"What?" Bonnie asked as she looked up and saw her friends car. "Oh God...." she said as she got a good look at it. "They tagged it."

And tagged it they had. As Bonnie and Tara approached the VW, they could see that the entire body was covered with graffiti, though the windows, oddly enough, had missed.

"How...?" Tara asked as she walked around her car. "I thought there were security cameras to stop stuff like this."

"Obviously no was looking at them." Bonnie said, sending the camera in question a nasty look.

"Obviously." Tara echoed, looking at the hood. "Pussy wagon. How cute."

It took Bonnie a moment to figure out what Tara was referring to, the exhaustion and terror muddying her thinking.

"Well, that's cheap." she said, looking at the hood where the phrase had been sprayed on with red spraypaint.

"That's the only cheap thing about this." Tara said, her normally cute and bubbly demeanor dissapearing. "Do you have any idea what it's going to cost to get this fixed?"

Bonnie chewed on her lip for a moment before answering. "Look, I'll help pay for the repairs. It's my fault this happened-" she started to say before Tara cut her off.

"Don't you even _think_ about going down that road Bonnie!" Tara said, spinning around to face her friend. "This isn't your fault. It's your sisters, and whoever they're using as their puppets." she added, reaching into her purse and tossing Bonnie her keys. "Here. You get in and start it up so you'll be warm. I'm going to call the police and report this, then I'll take you home."

Bonnie caught the keys, nearly dropping them in the process. "O-Okay..." she said, surprised by the fire in Tara's voice. She had forgotten that underneath that cute bubbly exterior beat the heart of an Amazon.

"I'm gonna show them why you never mess with a Saint...." Tara growled as she whipped out her cell phone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kiiim!" Anne called up the stairs to her daughters room. "Do you have a moment?" she asked. "Your father and I want to talk to you."

"Sure thing Mom." Kim called back from downstairs, and they heard her footsteps walk across the ceiling.

"We'll come up to you." Anne said as she and James mounted the stairs.

"Okay Mom." Kim answered.

A few moments later, they were up the stairs in their daughters room.

"So, what's the sitch?" asked Kim.

Anne chewed on her lip for a second and glanced at James. "Kimberly, I just got off the phone with Ron."

"Oh?" Kim asked, glancing at her computer monitor where she had a report she was in the process of typing up. "What did he say?"

"He told me about a conversation that you and he had with Shego." Anne said. "He said he was a little concerned about you."

"What?" Kim exclaimed, whirling around to face her parents. "He _told _you?"

"Yes, Kim, he did." Anne answered. "He said you were hallucinating things."

Kim scowled an crossed her arms. "I am _not_ hallucinating." she said defiantly. "There was a pink girl. I'm sure of it."

Anne sighed and mentally cursed her daughters stubbornness. "Kim, you've had a concussion recently, you've been under stress, and then theres how you reacted to Ron and Shego's relationship." she said carefully. "A recipe like that can do strange things to a person..."

Kim rolled her eyes in exasperation. "So you're saying that I'm crazy?" she accused.

Anne shook her head. "No." she said. "I'm not. I'm just saying that the knock to the head that you took might have been a little harder than everybody, including you, thought."

"Okay...." Kim said with a nod "So what were you saying?" she asked.

"What I was saying, was that I think you should go in for some more tests." Anne answered. "It'd make your father and I feel better, at the least." she added. "We don't think you're crazy, but I think that it'd be a good idea to cover all of our bases."

Kim opened her mouth to retort, thought better of it for a second, and then pondered what her mother had said. She came to a decision and looked at her father.

"Daddy?" she asked. "You and Mom both think this way?"

James nodded. "Yes Kimmiecub, we do." he said. "We're just a little worried, that's all. It's probably nothing, but when you're a parent it's better to be safe than sorry."

Kim sighed and gave in. "Okay." she said. "You win. I'll go for more tests."

"Thank you." James said. "Finish your homework and go to bed."

"Yes Daddy." Kim said as she turned back to her computer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.

Authors note: Whew! Another chapter done. About freaking time in my opinion.

Minor bit of rantage here: There are a lot of things that irritate me in life, angst being one of them. My reason for that is that I consider it to be a fancy, stupider, form of whining.

Whining pisses me off. A lot. So what do I do, like an idiot? I write Bonnie having nonstop hot and cold running angst due to sleep deprivation, I need my head examined.......

Anyhoo, next chapter is going to have considerably less angst, and a lot more oddball slapstick with a dramatic chaser. And it's going to out quicker.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

Zombie Boy, out.


	25. Chapter 25

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_It's my life_

_For everyone to see_

_For you a charade_

_For me a disease_

_Everything in sight_

_All through the night_

_Leaving scars_

_And fucking stars"_

Coal Chamber, _Fiend, _Dark Days.

Chapter Twenty Five.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tara here." Tara said, cradling her cellphone between her ear and her shoulder as she went back to tying her shoes.

"Hey Tara." Bonnie said on the other end. "I'm not gonna need a ride in to school today."

"You're not?" asked Tara, arching an eyebrow as she finished tying her sneaker. "You getting a ride from your dad?"

"No." Bonnie answered. "I'm taking a sick day." she added. "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Oh." Tara said as a thought prickled in the back of her mind. There was something about Bonnie's tone.... "Okay."

"I love you Tara." Bonnie said. "Talk to you later."

Tara blinked in surprise at Bonnie's last statement and started to say something, but Bonnie had already hung up.

"_I don't like this."_ she thought as the thought that had been prickling the back of her mind became full blown alarm bells. _"I don't like this at all." _

Jumping to her feet, she strode over to her desk and pulled the handcuffs from her drawer.

"I was hoping to not have to use these..." Tara muttered to herself as she stuffed the handcuffs into her bag before rushing out of the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim groaned and tried to pull her blankets over her, but discovered that she couldn't. Her arms were bound to her sides.

Opening her eyes Kim found herself looking at a ceiling that was most definitely _not_ her own. "What the-?" she muttered as she looked around at her surroundings. "This isn't my room."

Indeed it wasn't her room. It was a padded room, which begged the questions where was she, and why was she in a padded room.

"Okay...." Kim said to herself "I'm in a padded room, God knows where, for God knows what reason." she added. "Perfect."

"Oh, you're awake." said a voice.

Kim looked around to locate the source of the voice and saw that it was coming from a speaker grill set in the door to her cell.

"Yeah, I am." Kim said. "Where am I, and who are you?"

"Oh good, you're lucid." the voice said, getting a dirty look from Kim. "I am Doctor Yakamoto, and you're at the Upperton Mental Health Institute, in the superhero wing."

Kim blinked a couple of times as she digested this, then another question popped into her head. "Okay then, _why _am I here, and who put me here?"

'Well..." Dr Yakamoto began "The Middleton police department received an anonymous call that you were hallucinating, and under the National Superhero Act of 1968 you were put into our custody for observation."

"I'm going to kill her...." Kim muttered under her breath.

"Who?" Dr Yakamoto asked.

"What?" Kim asked in reply.

"You mentioned someone, a she." Yakamoto elaborated. "Who is she?"

"Who do you think?" Kim snapped, reflexively thinking that she was talking to someone who knew her personal life.

"The...'Pink girl?' " Yakamoto asked.

"Of course you think that..." Kim grumbled, realizing her mistake and not going any further.

"Why do you say that?" Yakamoto asked.

"Quit that!" Kim said, giving the observation window an irritated look.

"Quit what?" Yakamoto asked.

"That!" Kim said. "Quit analyzing everything I say!"

"Does that worry you?" Yakamoto asked.

"ARRRG!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gunning her engine, Tara slid her Rabbit around a corner in a four wheel drift as she turned onto Bonnies street. Twitching the wheel, she corrected her slide and straightened out her car as she flew down the street. Halfway down the block she could see Bonnie's house and was relieved that Jeff's truck was still parked in the driveway.

"_Thank God for small favors." _Tara thought as she braked.

Cranking the wheel hard to the left, tara pulled into the driveway and skidded to a stop. Putting the car in Park, she grabbed her bookbag and leaped from the car as Jeff Rockwaller stepped out his front door.

"Hold the door!" Tara called as she charged up the walk.

"What?" Jeff asked, somewhat confused by what was going on and standing half in/ half out of his door.

"ExcusemeIgottatalktoBonniethankyou!" Tara said in a rapid chatter as she juked past Mr Rockwaller with a grace that would have made Mr Barkin wonder why she was on the cheerleading squad instead of being a receiver.

"Tara, what's going on-?" Jeff started to say as he whirled around to face the way Tara had gone, but she was already upstairs. "Oh boy." he sighed.

Feeling his parenting sense go off and that this was something that he should look into, he stepped back inside and shut the door. Upstairs he heard Tara pounding on a door and calling Bonnie's name. Jeff quickened his pace.

He was a quarter of the way up the stairs when he heard the door give way and someone screech. Jeff then broke into a run and took the stairs two at a time. Reaching the top of the stairs he heard the sound of bodies wrestling and saw Bonnies door standing open.

Sprinting down the hall, he burst into his youngest daughters bedroom and stopped in stunned shock at what he saw: Tara was handcuffed to Bonnie and was holding on to her for dear life in front of her closet.

"What the hell-" he started to say, then his eye caught the makeshift noose hanging from the clothes rack in her closet.

"Oh my God."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'What do you mean 'she's under observation'?" Anne seethed. "My daughter is not mentally unstable, and is in no need of any observation, especially by a bunch of clueless idiots like you- no, wait, don't put me on-" she said, but was too late "Hold."

"Well?" Deunan asked.

Anne rolled her eyes and looked towards the heavens. "I'm on hold." she said. "Have I mentioned on how much I hate bureaucrats?"

"Not in the last five minutes, no." Deunan quipped.

"In that case, I _really _hate bureaucrats." Anne growled. "How are things going on your end?" she asked.

Deunan shrugged. "Micah's asking around and calling in some favors." she said. "He's trying the back door approach because, as he puts it, the only smart people at Upperton M.H.I are the inmates."

"Well, I hope he's doing better than I am, because I keep getting bounced around from one idiot to another- excuse me." Anne said as someone came on the line. "Yes, hello. I'm calling about my daughter....."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whats... going on here?" Jeff asked, his voice unsure as he took a couple of cautious steps towards where Bonnie and Tara lay.

"I had a hunch." Tara answered. "I had a hunch that Bonnie might try to hurt herself..... and I was right." she added, looking down at her friend, who was silent.

"Bonnie?" Jeff asked. "Is what she's saying true?"

Bonnie said nothing for a few moments, then nodded once. "Yeah." she said quietly. "Connie n' Lonnie were fuckin' with me n' I thought if I wasn't here they'd leave you n' Tara 'lone..." she added, her words slurring together.

"Your sisters?" asked Jeff, crouching down so he could look at his daughter. "What were they doing? Were they the ones who have been vandalizing Tara's car?" he asked.

Bonnie nodded drunkenly. "Yeah." she said, blinking and rubbing an eye with the heel of her hand. "They slashed 'er tires n' tagged 'er car." she slurred. "They also got us stopped..." she added, trailing off into a yawn.

"They were the ones who did that?"{ Jeff asked. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"I saw one of 'em drive by when we sittin' 'n th' side of th' road..." Bonnie answered. "I'm so tired...." she added before her eyes closed and her head slumped against Taras chest.

"Bonnie?" Jeff asked, gently shaking her. "Bonnie?" he asked again.

"Out cold." Tara said.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah." he said, then looked up at Tara. "I suppose you have an idea on what's been going on, seeing as how you barged in and saved her."

Tara nodded. "Yeah." she said. "I can explain, but first I think we should get Bonnie back in bed."

"Probably a good idea." Jeff said before gathering his daughter in his arms. Standing up, he waited for Tara to get to her feet before he moved Bonnie over to her bed and set her down. "So, what's going on?" he asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" Tara asked him.

"Well, for starters, how about _that_?" asked Jeff, pointing to the noose hanging from the clothes rack. "And why the hell Bonnie decided to...decided to..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Tara glanced at the noose, sighed, and looked down for a moment to collect her thoughts before she responded.

"Okay." Tara said. "You remember when you and Bonnie got stopped?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jeff said. "It's kind of hard to forget something like that." he added.

"Well, you heard what she said. She saw one of her sisters in one of the cars that drove by." she continued. "And they slashed my tires, and vandalized my car, and God knows what else."

"Alright..." Jeff said "I can see them being behind getting us stopped- it's sad for me to say it, but it does seem like the sort of thing that they would do rather than what their mother would do." he continued. "But why go after you?"

Tara shrugged slightly. "I'm the only friend she's got right now, and other than you, the only support." she suggested. "They've been trying to destroy her."

"And they damn nearly succeeded." Jeff growled, glaring at the noose. "Excuse me for a second."

Tara waited as he got up and cut the noose down with his pocketknife and had sat back down. "Of course, this is all speculation on my part." she continued. "They've been covering their tracks."

"_That_ I expect." Jeff said, giving the noose a sour look before tossing it in the trash. "And now that I know what's been going on, I think I know why they've been going after her."

"Revenge?" suggested Tara.

"Bingo." Jeff said. "I may not have been around as much as I should have, but I do know my daughters." he added. "Connie and Lonnie certainly have their mother's vindictive streak- of course, their mother prefers to do things legally to cover her ass."

"Okay..." Tara said.

"So, why the handcuffs?" Jeff asked.

Tara looked at the massive steel bracelets connecting her to Bonnie. "I had a feeling that Bonnie might try to hurt herself, and I wanted to have a way to stop her just in case, and so I confronted B3S the last time they were in town...." she trailed off. "uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Jeff asked. "What do you mean 'uh oh?'"

Tara got a semi panicked look on her face. "They never gave me any keys." she said. "I don't have any keys...."

Jeff's eyes got wide and he looked down at the massive cuffs encircling Bonnies wrist. "Uh oh." he echoed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her anger bubbling and steaming like a hot spring, Anne sat at her desk and plowed through her paperwork. Well, she would have been plowing through her paperwork, but she'd finished it all.

"_Of all the times for my efficiency to come and bite me on the ass...."_ Anne fumed mentally. _"If I had paperwork to do I'd be able to keep my mind off of those idiots at Upperton MHI." _

her train of thought was derailed by the ringing of the phone. "Neurology, this is Dr. Possible." she said in a professional tone when she picked up.

"Hey Anne." the voice of Dr Reed, head of Middleton General's psych ward said.

"Hey Bill." Anne said, dropping her professional demeanor. "You got any good news?" she asked.

"A little." Dr Reed answered. "I called in a couple of favors with some of their upstairs and got the ball rolling on getting Kim released."

"Thank you." Anne said. "I was getting nowhere with them."

Dr Reed chuckled. "That's because you don't have blackmail material on them." he said. "You would not believe what those of us in the mental health profession do to unwind, especially in Vegas."

"Ahhh...." Anne said in an understanding tone. "I'm surprised that you're not working with Barrios on this one."

"Oh, but I am." Dr Reed said. "Where do you think I got the blackmail material _from?_"

"I see." Anne said. "So how long until Kim gets out?"

"End of the day at the latest." Dr Reed answered. "That work for you?" he asked.

Anne nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Kim's a tough girl. She can stand being in there that long."

"Okay then." Dr Reed said. "I gotta go, duty calls and all that. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks Bill." Anne said before he hung up. Putting the phone back on the receiver she pumped her fist in victory. "Yes!" she said triumphantly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Rockwaller household, things were going in a slightly different direction.

"Well?" Jeff asked the locksmith, who was wedged between Tara and the bed as he studied the handcuffs joining the two. "Can you get them off?"

"That is the sixty four million dollar question." the locksmith said. "I've never seen a lock like the one on these. Where did you get it?" he asked.

"Ask her." Jeff said, pointing at Tara.

"I got them from Chris Stivers of B3S." she said when the locksmith looked at her.

"What?" the locksmith asked in an oddly strangled tone. "You got them from B3S?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't touch these." the locksmith said, carefully backing away from the handcuffs.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked. "Over the phone you said-"

"I thought I was dealing with regular cuffs." the locksmith said, interrupting Jeff. "But these aren't regular cuffs."

"What makes them different?" Jeff asked.

"Chris Stivers made them." the locksmith clarified. "And to mess with one of his creations is to bring doom upon your head....." he added, getting a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh, come on..." Jeff said, but the locksmith wasn't listening to him.

"It'd would break the seal, and cheese would rain from the heavens and the Black Squirrel would walk upon the earth..." the locksmith said, terror in his eyes. "It would be the end of us all!" he added before fleeing the room screaming.

In the silence that followed the locksmith's exit, Tara and Jeff looked at each other. "Okay...." Jeff said. "That was.... different."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim was losing her mind.

Literally.

She had thought that when she woke up in her padded cell that was the worst things were going to get. Boy was she wrong. She hadn't counted on her neighbors. Her neighbor on the right was a bipolar lesbian. Her neighbor on the left was a bisexual with multiple personality disorder.

And they were exes.

In the midst of a breakup.

A nasty one.

She was sandwiched between two lunatic women who were screaming abuse at each other for hours on end, and her nerves had been rapidly worn thin, and now she was on her last nerve, which was about to-

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP- **JUST!** **SHUT! UP!**"

-break.

"I'VE BEEN FORCED TO LISTEN TO YOU TWO HARPIES SCREECH AT EACH OTHER FOR THE LAST THREE HOURS AND I HAVE HAD **ENOUGH!**" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs. "NOW EITHER YOU TWO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL _RIP_ THIS STRAIGHTJACKET OFF AND SHUT THE TWO OF YOU UP PERMANENTLY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

There was silence for a few moments as she waited for a reply. "WELL?" she bellowed.

There were muffled acknowledgments from either side of her, and Kim sat back against the wall with a sigh of relief. "Thank you." she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the peace and quiet that now reigned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, that was the third and last locksmith." Jeff said as he hung the phone up.

"What did he say?" Tara asked, glancing at Bonnie when a soft snore escaped her lips.

Jeff rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Well, apparently word's gotten around, because when I told him who I was and why I needed his services, he started screaming 'unclean, unclean' and hung up." he explained.

"Huh." Tara said, giving the handcuffs an appreciative look. "Of all the times for me to be a blond..."

"Pardon?" Jeff asked, surprised by the non sequitur.

Tara looked up at Jeff in surprise. "Oh." she said. "When I borrowed these cuffs, I forgot to ask for the keys, like the butt of a typical blond joke."

"Considering the alternative, I have no complaints." Jeff pointed out. "Because trying to figure out how to get those cuffs off of you is much more preferable than what I could be having to do."

'True." Tara agreed, looking back at the cuffs. "Too bad we can't just cut them off."

Jeff sighed. "Yeah." he said. "Unfortunately, they're made out of carbide steel, and the only way to cut that is with something that has a diamond edge- which as it turns out, nobody in the tri-city area has."

"Looks like were going to have to ask B3S." Tara said.

"Yeah." Jeff said, grinding his molars. "I was hoping to avoid that, but it looks like we don't have a choice."

"I'll do it." Tara said. "Since I've had contact with them." she added, taking out her cellphone.

"Okay." Jeff said as Tara flipped through her menu. "You have them on your cell?"

"No..." Tara answered. "But Kim knows their number."

"Ahh...." Jeff said as Tara pressed the talk button and put her phone to her ear.

He waited as Tara called Kim. She waited as it rang, then her brow furrowed slightly. "Huh." she said. "It's going to voice mail- that's odd." she added before the cue "Hey Kim, it's Tara. I need to talk to B3S like ASAP, so could call me and give me the number? Thanks."

"Not answering?" Jeff asked.

Tara nodded. "Yeah, which is odd because right now she should be between periods-" she started to say when her phone rang.

"Spoke too soon." observed Jeff.

"Nope. It's Monique." Tara said, glancing at the cell's display before answering. "Hey Mo." she said "What? You're kidding."

Jeff watched as Tara listened to her friend for a few moments, her expression changing to shock and surprise.

"Well, no wonder I wasn't able to get hold of her." Tara said. "Yeah. You remember what happened at Bueno Nacho, with those two psychos? Yeah. Well, I need to talk to them. How come?" she looked at the handcuffs on her wrist. "I don't have the keys. Yeah. Uh -huh. No, I don't have their number- he might? Thanks Mo. Yeah, talk to you later. Bye."

"What happened?" Jeff asked as Tara hung up.

"Kim's been committed to Upperton Mental Health Institute." Tara answered in a slightly shocked tone.

Jeff groaned and looked up at the heavens again. "Figures." he said with a sigh "One of the few sane people in this town gets locked up in the loony bin."

"Yeah, apparently it's one of her brothers pranks." Tara said as she flipped through her contacts list again. "But Mo told me that Ron Stoppable might know B3S's number."

"Who?" Jeff asked.

"Kim's best friend and partner." Tara answered. "You know, blond kid, freckles, his pants keep falling down?"

"Oh!" Jeff said, her description giving him a mental picture that her recognized "Him. Okay then."

"Here's hoping." Tara said as put the phone to her ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, this sucks." Ron said, his voice sounding tinny in the confines of the locker he had been stuffed into.

Somewhere in the cramped and stuffy confines of the locker Rufus chattered his agreement with the situation. Sighing, Ron started to ponder on just how he was going to get out of this situation when his phone rang.

"What the- my phone." he said, squirming around to pull it out of his pocket. Worming it out of his pocket, the cramped confines of the locker were lit up by the display as he pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Ron?" Tara's voice asked on the other end.

"Hey Tara." Ron answered. "What's up?"

"A lot, apparently." answered Tara. "Where are you at? You sound funny."

"Oh, I'm stuffed in a locker." Ron replied. "Nothing major."

"Okay...." Tara said.

"What can I do you for?" Ron asked.

"You know B3S?" asked Tara.

Ron grimaced at the mention of the insane duo. "Ye, unfortunately." he said. "Why do you ask?"

"well, its a long story, but I've got to talk to them.' Tara told him. "I tried to call Kim, but she's unavailable-"

"Yeah, her brothers shenanigans." said Ron.

"And when I talked to Monique, she said that you might have their number." Tara continued.

"Well, I do have their number..." Ron said.

"Great!" exclaimed Tara.

"But, it's in my Kimmunicator, which is in my locker." Ron continued. "I'll call you back with it when I get out of here, if that's okay."

"Sure." Tara said. "How long will that be?"

"Not long." Ron answered. "Since I have my phone on me, all I have to do is call the front office and they'll be able to send someone to spring me."

"Okay." Tara said. "Talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon." Ron said, then hung up. Taking the phone away from his ear, he began to flip through his contacts list. "Lets see here.... ah, school. There we go. "he muttered, selecting the proper contact and pressing the call button.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gasping for breath, Kim flopped backwards onto the floor of her cell. "Man..." she gasped "They really went all out in making sure that you cant get out of these things..."

Lying there, panting, Kim ran things through her mind again. She'd been trying -rather unsuccessfully- for the past forty five minutes or so to work her way out of the straitjacket that had her arms pinned to her sides.

She knew that there was a trick to it, she'd seen it done before, but as it turned out, she was a little fuzzy on the details.

"I really wish I had been paying better attention when I was at that magic show." Kim muttered under her breath. "Or that Rufus was here..." she added. "He'd really come in handy right now...."

Looking up at the ceiling, Kim frowned as a thought struck her. "Speaking of naked mole rats.... where the hell is Ron?" she asked herself "Normally he would have been by to bust me out.... unless he-" she shook her head. "No. He wouldn't have me committed to a place like this..... but _she_ would, that manipulative little bitch...."

Her musings were cut short by a knock at the door. "What?" she asked, rolling over so she had a view of said door.

"What were you doing?" the voice of Dr Yakamoto asked from the speaker.

"I got bored and decided to amuse myself by trying to get out of this straitjacket." Kim said.

"You'll find that's a tall order." Yakamoto said. "We specifically designed those jackets to be escape proof."

"So I noticed." Kim deadpanned. "It's working perfectly."

"Thank you." Yakamoto said. "We spent a lot time testing them to make sure that the jackets proofed against escape, along with super heroes and small mammals."

"_Of course..."_ Kim thought sourly. _"These idiots would think of _that._"_

'Really." Kim said. "I suppose you've made sure that this place is sidekick proof too."

"Of course we did." Yakamoto replied. "What do you think we are, crazy?"

"Arrrrg!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron's call came in at a quarter to five that afternoon. He would have called earlier, but he had gotten detention after getting sprung from the locker he had been stuffed into, because, according to the logic that only public school teachers seem to possess, he had skipped a class, even though it wasn't his fault.

So, after getting out of school, he had called Tara and given her the phone number that she had been needing. Once she had that, she then dialed the long distance number and listened as the phone rang.

On the second ring, someone picked up.

"Hello, thank you for calling B3S Security Services, how may I help you?" a woman said in a British accent.

"Uh, hi." Tara said. "I'm Tara King, and I need to speak to Chris Stivers about those handcuffs he gave me...."

"Unfortunately Master Stivers is currently unavailable at this time." the woman replied. "He and Master Bauman have popped out of this dimension for a bit."

"Huh?" Tara asked, taken aback by the womans answer. "What?"

"One of Master Stivers inventions malfunctioned, and they were taken to another dimension." the woman elaborated.

"Oh....okay." Tara said, not sure of what to make of that. "Do you know when they will be back?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, I do not." the woman replied. "However, I can take a message and pass it along when they return."

"Would you, please?" Tara asked.

"Certainly." the woman on the other end replied. "You mentioned something about handcuffs?"

"Ah, yeah." Tara said. "I talked to Chris about what he did to Bonnie Rockwaller, and how I needed his help to keep her from hurting herself, and he gave me a pair of his handcuffs."

"I see.." the woman said. "Go on."

"And, he didn't give me any keys." Tara added. "And right now, I'm kinda cuffed to her, and we can't get them off."

"Hmm..... that is a problem." the woman said. "I will certainly relay your message upon their return."

"Thank you." Tara said.

"Your welcome." the woman returned. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Tara replied before hanging up. Putting the phone down she looked at Jeff. "Well, I'm stuck here." she said, raising her cuffed hand slightly. "Apparently, they've stepped out of this dimension."

"Of course." Jeff said in response. "Why am I not surprised?"

Tara shrugged. "Considering the way things have been going today...." she said.

"That's true." Jeff said. "I'll go order some pizza. You want the usual, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tara answered as she picked her phone back up. "And now I get to call my parents and let them know what's been going on." she added. "How I'm going to explain that I got handcuffed to my best friend, I don't know, but I'll think of something."

"Good luck." James said as he headed for the door.

"Thanks" Tara said as she started dialing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim looked up when the door to her cell opened and a Japanese -American woman in her mid thirties wearing a lab coat and glasses came in.

"Dr Yakamoto. I presume?" Kim asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes." she replied.

"What do you want now?" Kim asked.

"You're being released." Yakamoto replied. "There's been a terrible mix up."

"No kidding." Kim replied acidly as she got to her feet. "What took you so long to figure it out?"

"We had to go through proper channels and make sure everything checked out." Yakamoto told her as she walked over to Kim. "Bureaucracy moves at it's own speed, you know."

"Yeah, no kidding." Kim replied snarkily. "Could you hurry up[ and get me out of this thing?" she asked, referring to the straitjacket.

"I apologize for the distress we put you through..." Yakamoto said as she began to undo the straps on Kim's jacket. "But we're inclined not to believe residents, for obvious reasons."

"Uh huh." Kim said as one of her arms came free. "Right now, I don't care about anything other than getting the hell out of here." she continued. "I've been wearing this very uncomfortable straitjacket, I had two complete loons having an argument with me in the middle, and I've had to put up with your stupidity as well."

"That's not very nice-" Yakamoto protested as she undid the other sleeve to the jacket.

"Can it." Kim snapped. "If you'd had the day I've had, you'd be in a nasty mood too."

The doctor realized that Kim had a point and wisely kept her mouth shut.

"Anyways, you know who was behind that anonymous tip?" Kim asked as she shrugged the jacket off.

The doctor swallowed nervously. "Well, apparently, it was your brothers." she said. "They did it as a prank."

"Okay then..." Kim said, shoving the straitjacket at the other woman. "Lovely. Here. This is yours. Take it."

Yakamoto took the jacket nervously. "thank you." she said. "Is there anything that-"

"Yes." Kim interrupted. "Get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

"Of course." Yakamoto said, nodding jerkily. "Follow me."

Kim followed her out of the ward, through a couple of security doors, and into the waiting room where her parents were waiting for her.

"Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed and threw herself into their embrace. "Get me out of here!" she pleaded, holding onto her mothers suit jacket for dear life. "For the love of God!"

"Okay Kimberly."Anne said, then looked up at Dr Yakamoto. "We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay Doctor?" she suggested.

Yakamoto nodded. "Okay." she said.

With that, Anne and James lead their daughter out of the Upperton Mental Health Institute and out to Anne's Mercedes. Kim waited until she was actually in the car and they were underway before she spoke again.

"Mom, Dad." she began. "Where are the Tweebs?"

Anne looked at her husband before she replied. "At home. Ron's watching them." she said. "Why?"

"Dr Yakamoto told me that they were the ones who are behind me getting thrown into that place." Kim explained. "Is that true?"

Anne nodded. "yes..." she said.

"Okay then." Kim said, leaning back in her seat. "I'm going to have a few words with them when I get home."

"Just don't kill them." James said. "That's our job."

"Yes Daddy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the B3S offices in Chicago, Andrew and Chris returned with blue green a flash and a loud _pop, _like a fuse blowing_._

"Bleah." Chris said. "Well, that was interesting."

"Well, if that isn't the understatement of the year, I don't know what is." Andrew said. "of course, considering the place we left, it could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah." Chris agreed. "God, that place was fucked up."

"Your telling me." Andrew said. "A Japan that'd been conquered by the British Empire. Weeeeird."

"Yeah." Chris said, walking over to a workbench and taking out a cigar. "Good thing out NERV gear got pulled through too."

Andrew snorted derisively. "I could have taken on their mecha with my Abrams, let alone my Eva." he said, looking around at the shop. "Doesn't look like anythings changed while we were gone." he commented.

"Yeah. Who the hell classifies their mecha as 'frames', anyways?" Chris said before lighting up.

"Well, considering that they had French influence, anythings possible." Andrew said.

"That is true." Chris agreed, turning to a nearby computer terminal and nudging it out of sleep mode. "Gimme a second here...." he added as the screen lit up. Clicking on the clock in the task bar, he whistled. "You're not gonna believe this."

"What?" Andrew asked, walking over to the terminal.

"We've only been gone for three days." Chris told him.

"You're kidding." Andrew said in a disbelieving tone.

"Here. Take a look." Chris said, and stood aside to let his partner see for himself.

"I'll be dammed." Andrew said. "We've only been gone from here for three days."

"Told ya." Chris said.

"But we were fighting the Brittanians for almost four months." Andrew said, his brows furrowing slightly. "I wonder why theres a time difference."

Chris shrugged. "Time moves differently in each reality." he said."That's the theroy I'm running with right now."

"You do that." Andrew said. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go take a shower and get rid of this coating of mud, blood, and guacamole, then get some sleep."

"Have fun." Chris said. "If you see Maggie, ask her if anybody called for us."

"Right." Andrew said as he walked out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	26. Chapter 26

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Makes me want to buy guns." _

"_You've got a damn gun." _

"One._ I am talking _plural. _I wish _many_ guns. Floating all around me. Controlled by murder thoughts." _

Conversation between Yelena Rossini and Channon Yarrow, _Transmetropolitan _#47.

Chapter Twenty Six.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey KP."

Kim looked up and saw Ron standing in the stairwell to her room, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Ron." she said, giving him a slight nod.

Ron returned the nod, then stood there for several seconds as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked.

Ron swallowed nervously. "Ah, well, y'see... I was kinda figuring that you'd be mad at me or something." he stammered. "Since I went an' told your mom what you told me, and you ended up getting-"

"Ron, it's okay." Kim said, interrupting her friend. "It was the Tweebs who got me locked up in that loony bin, not you."

"Oh." Ron said. "They did that?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kim answered with a nod. "It was one of their pranks."

"Not the funniest one they've ever did." Ron commented. "So you're not mad at me?"

Kim shook her head. "No." she said. "Mom pointed out that you were just looking out for me."

"Okay." Ron said with a sigh of relief. "So, what did you do to the Tweebs?"

Kim smiled evilly. "Well, Mom and Dad decided to let me set their punishment." she explained. "So, I decided that they can't build anything for two months."

Ron winced. "Ouch." he said. "That'll teach 'em."

Kim chuckled. "That it will." she agreed. "So, anything happen while I was stuck in a padded room?"

Ron shrugged. "Not much." he replied. "Tara called me though." he added.

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "What's new with her?"

"She wanted B3S's phone number." Ron told her.

"What?" Kim asked, sitting up straight. "What for?"

Ron grimaced again. "Err.... she said something about being handcuffed to Bonnie and needing a key." he said.

"Oh crap!" Kim said as she jumped to her feet. "We gotta get over there."

Ron nodded enthusiasticly. "Yeah." he said. "We gotta save Tara from the Bonnie. God knows what kind of sick and wrong sex games she was planning on doing to her-"

"That's not the reason!" snapped Kim.

"It's not?" Ron asked.

Kim gritted her teeth. To his credit, there were times when Ron could be very intelligent and cunning. Other times, he could be dumber than a sack of hammers. This was one of those latter cases.

"No, Ron, it isn't." Kim told him as she yanked open the drawer that she kept her mission gear in. "We gotta get over there because otherwise those two madmen are gonna show up at her house, and I don't want her family terrorized by them."

Ron's eyes bugged out at Kim's explanation. "Oh." he said. "Oh, _shit."_

"Exactly." Kim said as she yanked the belt with her mission gear on it out. "Tara's probably having enough trouble keeping Bonnie's psyche together, the last thing she needs is those two showing up."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain in the car." Kim said. "Now _move!_"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you for flying Southwest Airlines, and have a lovely day!" the stewardess chirped happily as Chris and Andrew disembarked from the plane.

"Oh, the pleasure was all ours." Chris replied, an insanely gleeful grin plastered across his face.

"What he said." Andrew added.

Whistling cheerfully, they walked past the coroners who were wheeling out the body bags containing the three would be jihadis who'd had the extremely bad luck to be seated next to B3S. One had been sporked to death, the second had been filleted by a plastic knife, and the third had been stomped to death in a world class beat down by the passengers in first class. There was a reason the B3S flew exclusively with Southwest.

"Well now." Chris exclaimed suddenly. "How shall we go about this?" he asked.

"_That_ is a very good question." Andrew replied. "I believe that the first thing we should do is obtain transportation." he added, his gaze falling on the Hertz rent a car desk.

"Good idea.... Chris said, his grin getting even wider. "Lets go _rent_ a car...." he added with a psychotic cackle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, we're in the car, so what's with Tara keeping Bonnies head together?" Ron asked as Kim backed her Sloth out of the driveway.

"Okay." Kim said. "Here's how it is: You know how B3S got Bonnie busted for possesion?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "You said that when you testified at her trial.

"Yeah." Kim said. "Well, apparently that whole experience knocked Bonnie down a few pegs, and now she's trying to turn over a new leaf."

"I had noticed that she wasn't acting like a complete and total bitch lately." Ron commented.

"Which is nice, believe me." Kim said as she hung a right. "Anyways, apparently her past is coming back to haunt her, and Tara was worried that Bonnie would try to hurt herself."

"Suicide, you mean." Ron said.

"Uh huh." Ki m said. "And so the last time B3S was in town, Tara confronted them about it."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You're kidding." he said. "And she managed to get through that alive?"

Kim snorted. "I'm surprised too, Ron." she said. "So, she confronted them and managed to get a pair of their handcuffs out of Chris, for use on Bonnie if she did that."

"Ahhh..." Ron said, realizing why Tara was handcuffed to Bonnie. "And Tara didn't get the keys from them, did they?" he asked.

"Bingo." Kim said as she power slid onto the street that Tara lived on. "It looks like Tara had to use them."

"Oy vey..." Ron said as they flew down the street.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get the fuck out of the way!" shouted Chris as he tore down the street, pedestrians scrambling to get out of their way.

"I told you the sidewalk was a bad idea for a shortcut!" Andrew told him from the passenger seat.

'Hey, I don't bitch about you're driving, don't bitch about mine." Chris snapped.

"No, you're generally bitching about the traffic!" Andrew snapped back.

"Oh, shut up and shoot!" Chris said, returning Andrews comment with a snark of his own.

"Right." Andrew said, racking the bolt on his Skorpion and rolling down his window.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pulling up in front of Tara's house, Kim noticed something was out of place: Her car was missing.

"Where's her car?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Tara's car." Kim clarified. "Where is it?"

"Oh." Ron said, leaning forward a bit get a good look at the driveway. "If it's gone, where is she?"

"That's a good question." Kim said. "When you talked to her, did she tell you where she was?"

Ron shook his head. "No." he said. "It never came up."

Kim sighed and bonked her head on the steering wheel. "It would probably be a good idea to figure out _where _someone is before going charging off to save them, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ron said with a nod.

With that, Kim pulled her Kimmunicator from her belt and began thumbing through the menu. She quickly had Tara's cell number located and dialed it. She picked up on the third ring.

"Kim?" the blond's voice asked.

"Hey Tara." Kim said. "Where are you at?"

"Bonnie's." Tara replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Ron told me that you'd gotten handcuffed to Bonnie." Kim told her. "And that you needed them taken off."

"Yeah." Tara said. "That would be nice. You think you can do that?"

"Of course I can." Kim said confidently. "I can do anything, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Tara said. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay." Kim told her. "Ah, just one thing though..."

"What?" Tara asked.

"Could you give me directions to Bonnies house from your place?" Kim asked sheepishly.

"Sure."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"No brakes, no brakes, no brakesNOBRAKES!" Chris yelled, pumping the brake pedal as hard as he could.

"SHIT!" Andrew yelled as they braced themselves for impact.

Half a heartbeat later they plowed into a parked Prius. For a few brief moments after the crash, silence reigned. Then the two madmen came around.

"Well...." Chris said, looking through the spiderwebbed windshield at the wrecked hybrid they had plowed into. "At least I didn't break anything important."

Andrew looked at the demolish Toyota and nodded. "Yep." he said. "Of course, our ride's demolished."

"Well, technically, it's not _our _ride, it's Father Anderson's...." Chris said as he tried the door latch and found it was jammed. "Motherfucker...." he swore.

"Ah." Andrew said as he opened his door and levered himself out of the car.

Putting his shoulder into the door, Chris forced it open with a groan of protesting metal and got out of the car.

"Of course, we still need new wheels..." he said, fishing a cigar out of his pocket.

"Yep." Andrew agreed.

"Hey, nice driving asshole!"

Both men whirled at the voice and saw a fairly new Lexus, driven by a woman who was vaugely familiar.

"Hello..." Chris said, a grin creeping onto his face. "What do we have here? "

"Looks like a rich bitch with an attitude problem." Andrew answered.

"True." Chris said. "But she's not just _any _rich bitch. Take a closer look."

"Huh?" Andrew asked, squinting slightly as he examined the driver more carefully. Recognition dawned on his face after a couple of seconds. "Why hello there, miss Janie Rockwaller..." he said.

"I think we just found out new ride" Chris said with a nasty chuckle.

"I think you're right." Andrew said, walking around the back end of the car towards the Lexus.

It dawned on Janie just who the two men walking towards her car were, a look of recognition being quickly replaced with horror as she tried to throw the car in reverse.

She was way too late as her drivers side window shattered, Chris punching through the window like was tissue paper.

"Hi there." he said. "Nice car."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim and Ron made it over to Bonnie's house in record time, and parked behind Tara's car.

"What happened to her car?" Kim asked Ron as they paused to take a look at the graffiti spray painted all over the Rabbit.

"I think someone doesn't like her and Bonnie." Ron said, pointing out the particular pieces of graffiti.

"Obviously." Kim said. "Lets get inside. We can figure out the vandalism after we get the cuffs off them."

"Yeah." Ron said with a nod.

They walked the rest of the way to the door and Kim rang the doorbell, then they waited for a few moments until someone answered the door. That someone was a large man, about the same age as Kim and Ron's fathers, dressed in a denim workshirt and jeans.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Uh, hi." Kim said. "I'm Kim Possible. This is going to sound kind of weird, but ah, your daughter is handcuffed to Tara King?"

The man nodded. "Yeah.... Tara called you yesterday. You weren't available."

Kim nodded. "Yeah. It was complicated." she explained. "Anyways, I'm here now, and I think I can get the cuffs off."

The man's eyebrows arched in surprise. "You can?" he asked. "How? I can't cut them, and none of the locksmith's around here will pick them-"

"I have a laser." Kim said, holding up her lipstick laser.

The man nodded and grinned ruefully. "That oughta do it." he said. "Probably better than a diamond saw. Come on in."

"Thank you." Kim said as the man stepped aside for her and Ron to pass.

"Thanks." Ron added as he and Kim entered the house.

"You can call me Jeff." the man said. "I'm Bonnies father."

"Oh." Kim said, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable due to her and Bonnies recent history. 'It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Jeff replied. "I wish it was under better circumstances though." he added.

"Me too." Kim said, Jeff's easy demeanor making her discomfort fade slightly. "So. Which way to Bonnie's room?" Kim asked.

"Follow me." Jeff said, and headed for the stairs.

Kim and Ron followed Jeff up the stairs to where Bonnie's room was.

"Bonnie?" Jeff said, knocking on the door. "There's someone here to see you." he added, opening the door.

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked, sounding somewhat nervous.

"Kim Possible." Jeff told her. "She says that she's here to get the cuffs off you."

"Oh thank God." Bonnie said. "Send her in."

Jeff arched an eyebrow at his daughter. "You sound happy to see her." he said.

"Better her than B3S!" Bonnie shot back.

"Good point." Jeff conceded and looked back at Kim and Ron. "You two can go in now."

"Thank you Mr Rockwaller." Kim said.

"Call me-" Jeff started to say but was cut off by a massive, house shaking, crash from downstairs. "What the fuck was that?"

"It sounds like something hit the house." Kim said, shaking her head to clear the ringing from the crash.

'I think it was a car."Ron added. "I can hear the engine."

"Excuse me." Jeff said, slipping past the two teens.

"HEEEEEYYYYY BONNIE!" someone yelled from downstairs, someone that Kim and Ron recognized.

"Oh no..." Kim groaned. "Not them...."

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she and Tara came out of her room.

"B3S is here...." Ron said in response to Bonnie's question.

Bonnie's reaction to the news that those two particular madmen had arrived was to immediately reverse course and dive back into her room, yanking Tara back in with her, and to barricade the door.

"Bonnie, you'd-" Kim started to say as she turned around to face where Bonnie had been, only to discover that she had already bolted. "Never mind."

"Uh, what do we do KP?" Ron asked as the sound of heavy booted treads thumped on the stairs.

Kim tried to think up something, but nothing came to her. "Uhhh...panic?" she suggested.

Ron shook his head. "Now's not the time, Kim." he said as Chris and Andrew came into view.

"Heeeey!" Andrew said as he waved to the two teens. "Hows it hanging, Rough and Ready?" he asked Kim.

"Long time no see Carrot Crotch!" Chris added.

Kim's left eye twitched at the nicknames, but she kept her cool. "I'm fine, thank you." she said. "What the hell did you two do?"

Both men gave her a confused look. "You want for this week, or just for the last twenty four hours?" Andrew asked.

"I meant downstairs!" Kim snapped, her eye twitch getting slightly worse.

"Oh." Andrew said. "Ask him." he added, jerking a thumb at his partner.

Kim shifted her gaze to the larger of the two men. "Well?" she asked.

Chris chuckled and gave hr a shit eating grin. "Accelerator stuck." he said. "And the car we were driving is an auto, so while I was trying to figure out where the clutch went we, ah, ended up parking in the living room."

"Told ya I shoulda drove." Andrew muttered.

"Shaddup." Chris growled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: Whilst writing this fine piece of fanfiction, I found my self wearing wearing my gun belt with a large bore revolver on my hip, several twelve gage shotgun shells in pouches on my belt, the shotgun for said shells within easy reach, several empty beer cans on my desk, and the chronicles of an insane journalist cued up on my desktop.

I was channeling hunter S. Thompson and Spider Jerusalem, and I was strangely glad.

My only regret was that I had no waffles.


	27. Chapter 27

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Here I am: Spider Jerusalem, media element, TV celebrity, quotable, that wild and crazy guy who does that controversial muckraking column that no one really reads... lost in the mix._

_Another face in the crowd._

_I really have to do something about this."_

Spider Jerusalem, _Transmetropolitan._

Chapter Twenty Seven

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bonnie lay on her bed, the covers half draped over her in a tangled mess as she stared up at the ceiling. She was trying to remember something, something important- but she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was....

Groaning, she rubbed her forehead and glanced at the chafed area on her wrist where the handcuffs had rubbed up against her- waitaminute. Holding her wrist in front of her, Bonnie twisted it to and fro, looking at the ring of reddish skin that circled it.

That's when she remembered something- she and Tara had been sitting on her bed, trying to figure out how they were going to go to school while being handcuffed together. Then she and Bonnie had heard Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable on the stairs, but before they had gotten to her room there had been a massive crash and-

And then B3S had shown up. She'd heard the larger of the two thugs call out her name from downstairs when she and Tara had just left the room. Bonnie was many things- intelligent, sexy, a recovering judgmental stuck up bitch, and a disgraced cheerleader.

She was also terrified of B3S, Stivers to be specific. He'd busted her jaw, shoved a hand grenade iin her ear, and with his partners help, framed her for possession. So Bonnies turning around and barricading herself in her bedroom could be considered perfectly normal.

Not that had stopped them for long. Stivers had kicked her door open despite the fact that she and Tara had wrestled a dresser up against it. Bonnie remembered screaming when the dresser had crashed against the wall.

He had found her and Tara cowering in the closet. As a last ditch effort she had maced him, only to discover that like that pervert she had run into when she and her family were on vacation in Rhodes Island, he had built up an immunity.

Stivers had complained about the stuff smearing on his glasses and making him think of chipotle, then had casually whipped out a dart pistol and shot her and Tara. Feeling her neck, she found a slight scab.

Bonnie didn't remember much after that, because she'd passed out. Apparently the darts were loaded with tranquilizers.

"Hmmm..."

Bonnie frowned and chewed on her lower lip. She could have sworn that she had woken up shortly after that...... oh well. Looking to her right, she saw her dresser lying smashed into the wall, the plaster crumbled from where one edge had been embedded in the wall.

A sudden flicker of motion in the bottom of her field of vision caught her attention and she glanced down at the pair of feet she saw sticking out from under the covers. She almost didn't think anything of it, but then she realized that those weren't _her_ feet.

Gulping in surprise and trying not to believe what she was seeing, Bonnie followed the legs that the feet were attached to, past the hips, paused for a semi uncomfortable moment on the bare midriff and chest, and finally settled on the peacefully sleeping face of Tara King.

"_Oh hell."_ Bonnie thought as her memory of what had happened after the tranquilizers had word off. Swallowing nervously, she looked up at the ceiling. _"Well, isn't _this_ awkward..." _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Two hours previously...._

Jeff stared at the smashed remains of his TV, his brand new, 54 inch, plasma screen TV, and fought the urge to break down and cry like a little girl. He was raised that men did not cry, even if there was a Lexus parked in the living room, nose first in the couch with the TV lying smashed beneath the undercarriage.

It was damn hard though.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jeff turned and saw that the smaller of the two men who had rammed the car into his living room looking at him. For some reason he knew that the man was connected with his daughter in some way...

"Muh...muh...my TV!" Jeff said, gesturing weakly at the smashed electronics lying under the front wheel of the car. "Smashed...."

The blond man nodded. "Yeah... sorry about that." he said apologetically. "The accelerator stuck when we were driving up here, and well, Chris was driving, and he, well, he's used to driving a stick, and when it did that his first reaction was to stand on the clutch" he began to explain. "By the time he remembered the brake, we were four feet from the wall of your house."

Jeff nodded numbly. "Okay..." he said.

"Yeah, but don't worry." the blond man's larger partner chimed in. "Your TV and everything else will be getting replaced."

That snapped Jeff out of his stupor. "huh?" he asked. "You're gonna pay for it?"

The blond and his partner both laughed. "Oh, _hell_ no." the larger man said. "Your wife is."

"Say what?" Jeff asked, not following the conversation. "What do you mean Janie is going to be paying for the damage?"

The large man grinned- an expression that made Jeff feel somewhat uncomfortable. "That's easy. It's her car." he explained, kicking the front quarter panel for emphasis. "She was drunk and on pills when she rammed it into your house before backing out and driving off."

That's when it clicked with Jeff just who these men were. "Wait a minute... you two are B3S." he said, looking at the both of them.

"Hey, you got it on the first try!" the smaller man said. "I'm Andrew, he's Chris." Andrew said, pointing to himself then his partner.

"Thank you." Jeff said, then arched an eyebrow in thought. "So how do you plan on making your story stick? Thanks to my daughter, the cops know about you two and how you work."

Both men laughed again. "Ah yes, but your wife _does_ have multiple convictions for DUI, remember?" Chris pointed out. "Starting in her teenage years and ending with the last one she got eight years ago." he added.

Jeff nodded. "Okay, never mind then. That does seem plausible." he said. "So where is my soon to be ex wife?" he asked, bending down to look in the passenger compartment. "I don't see her anywhere."

"She's in the trunk." Chris answered with that same unsettling grin. "Here, let me show you."

Walking around to the back end of the car, Chris gestured Jeff over and popped the lid. As he walked over Jeff could hear several screams and thumps coming from the inside. When he had made it over Chris raised the lid.

"Hi Janie." Jeff said when the lid was raised to reveal a furious Janie Rockwaller hogtied in the back of the trunk with a piece of duct tape over her mouth.

"MMMN MMM NNND MM RRRR!" Janie's words were muffled by the tape over her mouth.

Jeff smirked at his wife. "I don't think so Janie." he said, understanding what his wife was telling him. He laughed when she gave him a glare that would make a basilisk blink. "I found out about Fred a couple of days ago."

"Who's Fred?" Chris asked as he and Jeff looked down at her.

"Fred Williamson. He's the president of the neighborhood association." Jeff explained as a look of shock came over Janie's face. "The authoritarian bastard has been trying to ban me from parking my truck in the drive way. Says it's 'bad for property values."

Chris nodded. "Sounds like he's a pussy." he said.

"He is." Jeff agreed. "Little cocksucker is a lawyer."

"Well, that makes sense." Chris said before he shut the trunk lid.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Currently..._

For a moment, Bonnie feared that her heart's beating like a jackhammer would wake Tara, but then her common sense kicked in and she realized that was impossible. Swallowing nervously, she closed her eyes and began to take several slow deep breaths, willing herself to calm down.

When she had her heart rate down to something that didn't feel like it was going to jump out of her chest, Bonnie took stock of the situation. She was lying in bed, next to Tara. They were both quite naked. The handcuffs that had been joining them together were gone, removed by Chris Stivers, after he had knocked them out with tranquilizers.

He had also apparently drugged them with something besides just tranquilizers though, for when the tranks had worn off a few minutes later, they had...... slept together. Not that _she _had a problem with that, per se, she had been wondering what it would have been like in the back of her mind for a while now.

She just really would have like to have had a choice in the matter, preferably after Tara had made up her mind. Tara.....

Bonnie looked over at her peacefully sleeping friend and smiled.

"_She is _cute._" _Bonnie thought as she looked at her friend. _"In the all the right ways..." _she added, her eyes straying lower.

Bonnie winced and mentally smacked herself. _"Settle down, Bonnie."_ she scolded herself. _"Get your head together." _she added as rolled onto her side. _"Which would be easier if _these_ were covered up...."_

Pulling the covers over Tara, Bonnie let out a breath and carefully sat up. Scratching the back of her head she looked around her room. _"Okay..." _she thought. _"Clothes."_

She had swung her legs out of bed and was starting to stand up when pain exploded in her head.

"Nnnh!" she grunted as she fell back onto the bed, grinding her teeth, barely noticing as Tara jerked awake. "The hell..." she muttered to herself.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnies eyes went as wide as dinner plates and she flushed a deep crimson when she heard Tara call her name.

"Y- yes?" she asked, voice almost cracking.

"What happened?" Tara asked, covers rustling as she moved around. "Did we...."

Bonnie nodded. "Y-yeah." she said. "W-we did."

"Oh." Tara said. "So now what do we do?"

Bonnie hugged herself and shrugged. "I don't know." she answered.

They sat there for several moments in an awkward silence before either one of them spoke again.

"This changes things." Tara said.

"Uh huh." Bonnie answered.

'So whats our next move?" Tara asked.

Bonnie chewed her lower lip for a moment, then looked back at Tara. "Well-" she started to say before there was a loud beeping noise from the floor at the foot of the bed. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

Tara shrugged in response. Bonnie got an answer to her question a moment later.

"Hello Miss Rockwaller and Miss King." the voice of Chris Stivers could be heard, sounding very tinny, like it was coming from a cell phone set on speaker. "If your hearing this message, that means that the nano that I injected you with has finally initialized."

Bonnie turned and looked at her friend as she jerked a thumb in the direction of the playback. Tara shrugged again in response as the message played on.

"I know you're probably wondering what that means, so I'll explain it in laymans terms. Nano refers to nanomachines, tiny little machines the size of a fat virus. They are autonomous and self replicating." Chris continued. "That means they can replenish their numbers as they wear out. They've been programmed to integrate themselves into your bodies and act as transponders.

As I'm sure you've already discovered, if you two get more than five feet apart, you get a nasty headache until get closer again. The farther apart you two get, the greater the headache."

Bonnie put a hand to her forehead and looked at Tara as Chris continued.

"I'm also sure you two are wondering why I did this, and why I'm telling you this. Well, do not fret, I have answers to your questions- however, I must warn you, you are probably not going to like them." Chris said, getting a scowl of anger from Bonnie. "The reason for the nano? It's a lot easier than handcuffs. And as for why I'm telling you, I figured that I'd be nice and tell you upfront rather than have to figure it out for yourself- _be grateful." _

Bonnie gritted her teeth and suppressed a snarl.

"Oh, and by the way, the reason why you two fucked each other was because I left a pheromone bomb when I left. I figured that it'd help you two get over your issues- I think you two would make a cute couple."

There was a beep and a synthetic female voice said "recording ends."

They sat there for several moments, somewhat stunned, and in Bonnies case, infuriated also.

"You know..." she said suddenly. "I _really _fucking hate him." she added. "I mean, _really_ hate him."

Tara nodded. "I'm not really a fan of him myself." she said. "Of course the infuriating thing is that he's right."

"Huh?" Bonnie asked, turning around to look at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

Tara sighed and scooted back so she could lean against the headboard. "Now that we've... well, you know..."

Bonnie nodded, indicating that Tara should continue.

"Anyways, now that we've...did it, it dosen't seem so bad, y'know?" she said. "I mean, you wanted to wait until you got your problems sorted out, and I wanted to figure out my orientation, but now... I really don't care about that." she explained. "I mean, the way I figure it, I'm not gay or straight, I just am."

"So what are you?" Bonnie asked, arching an eyebrow at Tara.

Tara looked her straight in the eye. "In love with you." she said plainly.

Bonnie gulped and blushed beet red again.

"Of course, the question is, how do you feel?" Tara asked as Bonnie looked down at her hands.

Bonnie took a few moments to mull Tara's question over before she answered her. "I wanted us to wait until we were ready, and I had dealt with my problems." she began, then she looked up at Tara. "But the only time I've been able to fix my problems is with you." she said. "So, yeah, I love you Tara King."

Now it was Tara's turn to blush and look away, which got them both giggling.

"Oh boy..." Tara said as Bonnie scooted next to her. "You realize that we're gonna have to tell our parents?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah." she said. "Poor Daddy. This is gonna give him a heart attack."

Tara snorted. "You?" she asked. "Think about me. One of my mom's fondest dreams is that I get married in the Temple like she and Dad did."

Bonnie winced and gave Tara a hug. "Ouch." she said. "I forgot that you're a Latter Day Saint."

"It's okay." she said. "I don't think that they'll react _too_ badly. I mean, we're pretty open minded."

"That's true." Bonnie said. "Of course, another big thing is school. This _is_ going to put real crimp in things."

"Yeah." Tara sighed, then she looked up at Bonnie. "Are we gonna make this public?" she asked.

"Not right now." Bonnie said. "Not until Connie and Lonnie have been taken care of."

"Good point." Tara said, then thought for a moment. "Where are my clothes?" she asked.

Bonnie looked around at the mess of her bedroom. "That is a good question." she said truthfully.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Andrew watched from the drivers seat of their newly 'borrowed' car as Janie Rockwaller's Lexus plowed into a building in the warehouse district of Middleton. Pulling up next to the wrecked car as Chris got out, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently as Chris reset the seat on the car.

"Hurry up.' he said to his partner when he opened the rear door on their car.

"Keep your shirt on." Chris shot back as he reached inside the backseat and dragged a knocked out Janie Rockwaller.

Andrew waited impatiently as Chris stuffed the knocked out woman in the drivers seat of her car and shut the door before loping back to their car.

"Go." Chris said when he clambered into the passenger seat of the car. Andrew punched the accelerator and they sped away from the accident site. "Well, that ought to have blown her chances at winning in the divorce proceedings."

"Yep." Andrew said, turning a corner sharply onto a main thoroughfare. "Nothing like getting busted with a blood alcohol content of three times the legal limit to really ruin your chances in court."

"I'd hate to be her insurance provider." Chris said. "Anyways- I'm starving and I saw a Korean place that looked really good."

"You read my mind." Andrew said, making a left "Hello..." he added, craning his head as something caught his eye. "What do we have here..."

"Huh?" Chris followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. "Oh, _hell_ no!" he said when he saw the hookers Andrew was eying. "No way in hell."

"Oh, come on." Andrew said. "Can't I have a little fun?" he asked.

Chris scowled and gave his partner a dirty look. "Andrew..." he began "The last three. Count 'em three-" he held up three fingers for emphasis "-times you've picked up hookers they've ended up committing suicide in increasingly disturbing and bizarre ways."

Andrew gave his friend an odd look. "But I thought you liked it when people died horrible and humiliating deaths." he pointed out.

Chris nodded. "And I do. However, it lost some of it's appeal when I had to dispose of a whore -sickle after she dumped that vat of liquid nitrogen on herself."

A rather sarcastic retort was on Andrews lips when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of movement in the rear view mirror. He looked in his drivers side mirror and saw a red minivan surging around them, the passenger side window rolled down and the side sliding door opening.

"Get down!" he yelled as he threw himself to the side.

Chris did the same, unfortunately he and Andrew ended up trying to occupy the same space at the same time, and they ended up cracking their heads together. This caused Andrew to slam his foot down on the accelerator and their car rocketed forward right at the same time the occupants of the minivan opened fire.

"SHIIIT!" Chris yelled as bullets cracked and pinged through the windowglass and sheetmetal of their car.

"FUUUCK!" Andrew yelled as the car hit the curb.

"HOOONK!" squawked a swan as it dove for cover.

As quickly as it began, it was over. When the shooting stopped Andrew peeked over the dash and saw the minivan speeding away. Straightening up in his seat he gunned the engine and took off after the van, tires squealing.

"Okay..." Chris said as he sat up in his seat "Who the fuck has a deathwish and wants to kill us?" he asked as he pulled his Steyr TMP from his NDS bag.

"Dunno, but we're gonna find out." Andrew said, one hand on the wheel as he pulled his Skorpion out from his NDS bag. "Subguns up." he said.

Both men hefted their machine pistols and clanked them together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Jeff Rockwaller pulled into his driveway, he found the gaping hole left in his living room exterior wall already had sheeting plastic stretched over it and that his daughter and her friend were removing debris from the living room.

"Hey girls." he said as he got out of his truck.

"Hey Dad." Bonnie said as she and Tara set the wheelbarrow down. "Where were you?"

"Getting supplies so I can patch over that hole." Jeff answered, jerking his thumb at his truck. "You do that?" he asked pointing at the sheeting.

Bonnie and Tara nodded. "Yeah." Bonnie said. "It was freezing inside, and I really didn't like the thought of that big hole there, so Tara and I covered it."

Jeff nodded as he looked over the girls handiwork. "Good job." he said, then looked at the two of them. "How are you two doing?" he asked.

"We're fine." Bonnie answered. "Why do you ask?"

Jeff put his hands on his hips as he looked at his daughter. "Stivers told me ask you that when you had woken up." he said. "Is there anything I should know about?" he asked.

Bonnie frowned, and glanced at Tara, who gave the slightest of nods. Taking a deep breath Bonnie turned back to her father. "Well... this is gonna be hard to believe." she said.

Jeff chuckled at his daughter's choice of words. "After meeting B3S, I have a surprisingly open mind." he said. "So try me."

"Okay then..." Bonnie said, and launched into her explanation. "Stivers injected me and Tara with microscopic robots that keep up from getting no more than five feet from each other as an alternative to the handcuffs he gave Tara."

Jeff blinked several times as he considered his daughters explanation. "Okay." he said. "So let me get this straight: You're saying that you and Tara cannot get more than five feet from each other, right?" he asked.

Bonnie and Tara nodded. Jeff sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Well, don't that just complicate things." he said. "Have you told your parents about this?" he asked Tara.

The blond shook her head. "Not yet." she said. "I was helping Bonnie clean up the mess in your living room first."

Jeff nodded. "Alright." he said. "But when you're done I want you to call your parents and explain to them whats going on, then I want to talk to them. This really complicates things, and I've got to discuss this with them."

Tara nodded. "Okay." she said before bending over and grabbing a handle on the wheelbarrow.

Bonnie did the same and together they lifted the wheelbarrow and trundled off with their load of debris. Jeff watched them go and shook his head before starting to unload his truck.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you think they're going to do to her?" Ron asked suddenly, looking up from his fourth Naco.

"Who?" Kim asked, having been lost in her thoughts.

"Bonnies mom." Ron clarified. "What do you think B3S is gonna do to her?"

Kim thought for a moment. "Well.... considering what they did to Bonnie and her sisters, nothing good." she said. "From the sound of it, they_ really _don't like her."

Ron grimaced. "Sucks to be her." he said. "What'd the police say when you called them?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "They said that they'd "get right on it"," she said, making quote marks in the air with her fingers. "I could hear them laughing in the background."

'Well, I can't blame them, really." he said. "Would you want to take on those two?"

Kim scowled. "Hell no." she said. "I just don't want their shenanigans backfiring on us." she added right as there was a small explosion nearby.

Both teens eyes went wide when they heard the blast. "Oh no..." Kim said.

"They're coming here..." Ron said. "I shouldn't have said their name, that's what summons them...." he added, a note of panic in his voice.

A sudden squeal of tires made them look out the window as a red minivan full of Girl Scouts came peeling around the corner, exchanging automatic weapons fire with B3S, who were following them in another (probably stolen) car.

They watched as the surreal tableu played out in front of them for a few brief seconds before they passed out of sight. When they were gone Kim and Ron looked back at each other.

"Well.... that was..._interesting."_ Kim said.

"Really? I didn't see anything." Ron countered.

"Wha?" Kim asked, giving Ron a confused look for a couple of moments before she caught on to what he was getting at. "Oh, right. We saw nothing." she said and went back to her salad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.

Authors note: A word of explanation here: In case you haven't noticed, Chapter Twenty Six was shorter than normal for Doppler Effect. That's because I had a bad case of 'not paying attention to what I was doing', and transferred an incomplete version of that chapter onto my USB key and overwrote the completed version that was on there.

And I had no back ups of the completed version, something I did not discover until I had posted it. So, I decided that rather than rewrite the rest of chapter and repost it, I'd simply post the rewritten part as a new chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_With study over time, you will achieve the spirit of a warrior. You will surpass today what you accomplished yesterday, and tomorrow you will go further still, until you will be able to vanquish more highly skilled men. Train according to this book, and don't allow your mind to get off track." _

Miyamoto Musashi, The Book of Water, from the _Book of Five Rings._

Chapter Twenty Eight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will Du sighed as he watched the screen on his communicator as it connected to Dr Director. He and Agent Valentine had just finished re interviewing Motor Ed, and they'd had as much success as Dr Director had.

With a beep, the communicator connected to Dr Directors.

"What have you got to report, Agent Du?" Director asked.

"I'm afraid that we were unsuccessful, Doctor." Du began, then paused when he realized that Dr Director was huddled underneath her desk. "Ah, Doctor, may I inquire as to why you're hiding under your desk?" he asked.

Director rolled her eye. "Headquarters is currently being attacked by badger assault teams." she said.

Du frowned. "I thought the ice weasels had them contained." he said.

Director shook her head. "Turns out that was only a diversion." she explained. "So, what have you got to report?"

Du sighed before launching into his explanation. "Motor Ed is still being uncooperative." he said. "Agent Valentine and I relayed your latest offer, but he refused it."

'I wasn't really expecting him to take the offer, but one can hope, can't they Agent Du?" Director said.

"True." Du said, nodding in agreement. "That being said, I think we should do what I proposed and start from the beginning."

"Look over all of the old cases?" she asked. Du nodded. "Very well. I'll detail a forensic investigation team to look into Drakken's juvenile history. You and Agent Valentine start looking into all of his adult cases."

Du nodded and stiffened briefly to attention. "Yes Ma'am." he said. "Do you have anything further?" he asked.

Director shook her head. "No, Agent Du. Director out." she said before breaking the connection.

Du shut his communicator off and replaced it on his belt.

"Well, it looks like we get to start going over all of Drakkens old cases." he said.

"Joy." Valentine said from where he was leaning against their rental car. "So, where do we start?" he asked.

Du pursed his lips in thought as he opened the drivers side door. "Well, if I recall correctly, Drakken first got busted in Hoboken for buying hot computer parts." he said. "We should start there."

Valentine grimaced as he got into the rental. "Oh great." he said. "We get to go to fucking Jersey."

"My thoughts exactly." Du said as he started the car.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silently, Shego eased the door to Ron's room shut behind her with the faintest of clicks and looked over at her boyfriend lying sprawled out on his bed in a tangle of bedsheets. A smirk came across her lips as she walked over to the bed.

Standing over Ron, she looked down at him and her smirk shifted into a smile.

"Bonjour amoureux du mien…"_ "Hello lover of mine..." _she said softly as she leaned down to look at his face.

'Shego?"

Shego looked down and saw Rufus peeking out from under the covers at her.

"Hey Rufus." she said, kneeling down so she was on his level. "You want to do me a favor?" she asked.

Rufus looked at her for a second, then nodded. "Okay!" he said.

"Great!" Shego said, leaning forward slightly and pointing at the floor. "There's a wheel of _very_ good sharp Cheddar downstairs on the kitchen table that has someone's name on it..." she whispered to him.

"Oh boy!" Rufus squeaked as Shego made a shushing motion.

"But you have to be quiet, okay? I want to be the one who wakes up Ron." Shego told him.

"Okay!" Rufus said, keeping his voice down.

"I'll open the door for you..." Shego started to say as Rufus hopped off the bed, but stopped when he shook his head.

"Uh -uh." Rufus said, pointing at the heater grate set into the wall. 'Shortcut!"

"Now that's clever..." Shego said to herself as Rufus opened the grate and entered into the ductwork. Pulling the grate shut behind him, Rufus headed off to the kitchen. "Maintenant où était I ?" _"Now where was I?"_

Turning back to Ron, Shego thought for a moment on how just _how_ to wake up her boyfriend, and then she got an idea. With a feral grin, she undid her ankle holster and unzipped her boots. Standing up she kicked off her footwear and unzipped her jumpsuit.

Shrugging it off, she slid it down and off her hips, where it became a black and green puddle on the floor. Stepping out of it, her sports bra and panties soon followed. Her smirk returned as she looked down at Ron, _still_ lying peacefully asleep.

Then, moving ever so carefully as to wake him, she climbed into bed and snuggled up to him. Shego lay there for several minutes, just listening to Ron as he slept.

"_Okay Ron...." _she thought _"Time for your wake up call." _

Leaning forward slightly, Shego very lightly nibbled on Ron's earlobe. His response was to mumble something unintelligible about Rufus, and work himself halfway into the fetal position. Not that she was deterred by that- Shego nibbled a little harder and began to work her way down his neck.

Ron mumbled again, squirmed around for a bit, and finally, half awake, reached up a hand to bat what he thought was a naked mole rat away. The surprise he got when he got a handful of thick raven black hair was enough to jolt him into full consciousness.

"Wha huh- Shego?" he said as he rolled over and saw his lover lying next to him.

'Hey Ron." Shego answered. "Rise and shine." she added with a smirk.

Ron blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes just to make sure that he wasn't still dreaming. When he was done she was still there so he decided that he was indeed awake, and so decided to voice the first question that came to his mind.

"How did you get in here?" he asked. "Mom and Dad always lock the door."

Shego arched an eyebrow at Ron. "I copied your key." she answered with faint amusement. "Just in case."

"Okay..." Ron said, shifting position so he could prop himself up on his elbows. "That makes sense, in an odd sort of way." he added. "You off for a few days?" he asked.

Shego shook her head. "No." she answered. "I'm just going to be running a few errands for the Doc, and I wanted to have some company."

"I see." Ron said with a nod. "These errands on the far side of legal at best aren't they?" Ron asked.

Shego shrugged, causing the covers to slide down slightly. "You could say that." she said. "It depends on your definition of 'legal'."

"Illegal as hell then." Ron said, his eye following the shift in covers with interest. "Like your outfit."

Shego gave Ron a sexy smile. "Thank you." she said. "I got it on my birthday."

Ron chuckled at her quip. "And just what _kind _of errands are they?" he asked, tracing the curve of her breast with his finger.

Shego felt a shiver go up her spine. "Just errands..." she said, running a tongue over her lips as Ron traces the curves of her body. "We're not going to be stealing anything."

"Good, good..." Ron said, continuing his tracing. "Go here, pick up that?"

"Ye-es!" Shego said with a treble in her voice as Ron's fingers brushed a particularly sensitive part of her body.

"You in any particular hurry?" Ron asked.

"No.." Shego answered, her breaths coming quicker.

"Good." Ron answered, and kissed her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here ya go." the policewoman, a trim woman with raven hair whose name read 'Benelli' , said as she dropped a rather moldy-smelling box on the table in front of Du and Valentine.

"Thank you." Du said.

"Anything else you guys want before I go back to my desk?" Officer Benelli asked.

"How about your phone number?" asked Valentine.

Benelli's mouth quirked up into smile. "Work on the charm a bit and it's a maybe." she said.

Valentine returned her smile. "I like a challenge." he said.

"Y'know, that's the first time I've gotten a reaction like that." Officer Benelli said in a surprised tone.

"Well, I'm not you're usual cop." Valentine said, his smile turning into a grin. Nest to him Du rolled his eyes.

"That can be either-" Benelli started to say before she was interrupted.

"Hey, Shotgun, the LT wants you!" a male officer yelled down the hall and officer Benelli cringed at the mention of her nickname.

"Clever nickname." Valentine commented.

Officer Benelli nodded. "Yeah." she said. "The guys I work with are great, really, but sometimes it's like being in junior high."

Valentine opened his mouth to say something but Du spoke before he could. "As much as I hate to interrupt this little flirting session, we all have work to do." he said, yanking the top off the box.

"I'll let you guys get back to work." Officer Benelli said as she turned and started walking out the door. "Talk to me before you leave- you might get that phone number." she added as she went out the door.

Valentine watched her go, then turned his gaze on Du and gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Du asked, catching his look out of the corner of his eye.

"What's with the cock -blocking?" Valentine asked as Du started pulling files and items out of the box.

"Dr Director would have your head if she found out you had been flirting while on duty." Du told him.

"Hey, she's a fellow law enforcement officer." Valentine said as he snagged an evidence bag. "Those rules are geared towards civilians."

"Those rules are there so you don't compromise your duties." Du pointed out.

Valentine rolled his eyes. "I'll call her on my off time, okay?" he said. "That make you feel better?"

"Just don't bring my name into it when she calls you out on the carpet for it." was Du's reply. "I'll look at the paperwork, you look at the evidence?"

"Deal." Valentine said as he started grabbing the other bags of evidence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You figured out what you're gonna tell your parents?" Shego asked as Ron pulled a pair of pants on.

He shrugged. "Eh, I'll tell 'em that I was on a mission or something." he said. "That's assuming they're home long enough to notice that I was gone." he added with some slight bitterness in his voice.

Shego grimaced slightly at the bitterness in Ron's voice. "Actually, I was talking about your bed." she said. "We did break it, you know."

"Oh." was Ron's slightly embarrassed response. "Yeah. That." he added as he turned around to survey the wreckage of his bed, on which Shego was luxuriously reclining. "Well, I have had it for ages. I'll just tell 'em that it finally gave up the ghost and died when I flopped into it."

"Okay." Shego said as she stretched, for which Ron took a moment to watch and enjoy. "You like?" she asked.

"What man wouldn't enjoy watching his naked girlfriend stretching on the wrecked remains of his bed?" Ron asked.

"A dead one?" Shego suggested.

Ron thought about that one for a moment. "Yeah." he said, nodding in agreement, then cocked his head to one side when there was a knock at the door downstairs.

Shego arched an eyebrow at Ron. "Company?" she asked.

"Yeah." Ron said. "It's KP."

"Oh." she said, leaning back on the mattress. "Nobody important then."

Ron gave her a puzzled look. "Aren't you going to put some clothes on?" he asked.

Shego shrugged and closed her eyes. "Why?" she asked. "She's seen me naked before."

"Oy." was Ron's response as there was another knock downstairs. "Excuse me." he said before leaving the room.

Downstairs Ron opened the door and had a momentary jolt of terror when he found Kim and Monique standing on his stoop.

"H-hey KP." Ron stammered. "What's up?" he asked.

"We were going to hang out at the mall and were wondering if you wanted to come with." Kim said as Monique sniffed the air and narrowed her eyes.

"Ahh..."Ron began. "I'm kinda busy-" he started to say.

"I smell perfume." Monique interrupted. "Ron, you have the CGB here, don't you?"

"Wha?" Ron asked, Monique's personal acronym going right over his head.

"She means Shego." Kim said, covering her face with her hands. "She's here, isn't she?"

"Well- yeah." Ron said. "She is."

Monique cocked her hip to one side and rested a hand on it. "So, we interrupting anything?" she asked.

"No, we're finished- for the moment." Ron's eyes bugged out as Shego's voice came from behind him. "So, you're one of the Princess' little friends?" she asked, draping her arms over his shoulders as she peeked at Monique.

"Yeah." Monique answered. "We've met before. I'm Monique Jenkins."

"Ah, yes." Shego said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You're the gossip."

Monique straightened up as she took offense at Shego's tone. "Hey!" she said. "I'll have you know-" she began but stopped when Kim out a hand on her arm.

"Chill, Mo." said Kim, then leaning closer she added in a low voice. "_Don't_ pick a fight with her. She's way outta your league." she warned.

Monique opened her mouth to say something, but Kim pressed her point. "Trust me on this." she said.

That seemed to get through to Monique and she backed down. "Okay." she said, stepping back a bit. "I'll be in the car."

Kim nodded as her friend left and turned back to Ron. "So I take it you're going to be spending the day with _her_, then?" she asked.

Ron heard Shego grind her molars together at Kim's tone when she referred to Shego and decided to head the looming argument off at the pass.

"Yeah." he said. "I'm gonna be spending the weekend actually."

Kims brows furrowed slightly when he said that, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Could you keep your Kimmunicator on?" she asked instead. "Just in case something comes up?"

Ron nodded. "Sure thing, KP." he said as Shego started to nibble on his earlobe.

Kim scowled when she saw this and turned her attention to Shego. "Do you _have_ to do that in front of me?" she asked.

Shego merely arched an eyebrow as she looked at her nemesis. "Do you _have_ to be such a frigid _bitch_, Princess?" she asked back.

Kim's scowl deepened. "At least _I'm _not a loose legged _slut." _she shot back.

At this point Ron decided that it would be prudent to up his game a bit before the argument turned into a house-wrecking brawl.

"That's enough!" he said, raising his voice and cutting them both off. "Both of you, behave!"

Both women continued to glare murderously at each other for a few moments, then Kim broke it off.

"Okay." she said with a sigh. "I'll talk to you later, Ron." she said, trying to keep from being curt.

"Later KP." Ron said as Kim walked off in a huff. When she was out of earshot he turned to face Shego. "What did I tell you?" he asked.

"Hey, _she_ started it." Shego said, pointing at Kim's retreating back. "If she had been polite enough to call me by my name, I wouldn't have said anything."

Ron sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay." he said. "You are right, she did start the argument." he conceded. "However, next time, if she does this, please don't take the bait."

"Bait?" Shego asked.

Pushing Shego back gently, Ron closed the door behind them. "She baited you." Ron said. "It's her thing, when she has to deal with people she doesn't like in a social situation, that passive -aggressive routine of hers."

"Oh, versus me and my-" Shego said as she leaned in close to Ron.

"And your _overtly_ aggressive behavior." Ron finished as he put his arms around her.

"Alright then." Shego said as she pressed herself up against him. "I'll keep that in mind in the future." she added as her hand found his fly. "And now I think I should apologize for acting like a bitch when she showed up."

Ron smiled ruefully and grabbed a bare buttock in his hand. "I don't know." he said. "You've been pretty bad lately. I think you should be punished first, _then _apologize." he added, giving her ass a slap.

"Oooh!" Shego squealed as she pressed herself up against him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Agents Du and Valentine were halfway through the box of evidence, and so far, the only thing that they had managed to discover was their butts were going numb.

"And you're saying that after all that, after all of that hard work, when you had Orlov dead to rights, you had to _let him go?_" Du asked incredulously.

Valentine sighed as he pulled a Kodak envelope from an evidence bag. "Yep." he said. "I had to let him go, because, as he put it, the enemy of our enemy is our ally." he added with some bitterness. "Can't have Uncle Sam's fingerprints on the guns, after all."

"That sucks." Du said with a shake of his head. "And they promoted you."

Valentine nodded as he thumbed the envelope open and pulled out the contents. "Yep. Promoted me sideways- right into Global Justice, where I can't lay a gorramed finger on him because-"

"-Because we're a UN organization, where we have such noted bastions of liberty as Libya on the Human Rights Commission, also where two of the biggest suppliers of various genocidal regimes sit on the Security Council, and Orlov happens to be their best supplier." Du finished.

"Bingo." Valentine said as he began to look through the photos. "Hello."

"What?" Du asked.

"It looks like Drakken had a good time." Valentine said, showing Du a few of the photos.

Du's eyes widened when something in one of the photos caught his eye. "Hold on." he said. "Go back one."

"You see something?" Valentine asked as he pulled the photo from the back of the stack.

"Yeah." Du said, tapping the photo. "That redhead." he added. "I know her."

"You do?" Valentine asked, looking at the photo, which showed a redheaded woman giving a lap dance to a much younger (and regular skinned) Drakken.

"Well, I should say, I know her daughter." Du said. "Miss Kim Possible." he added, then pointed out a couple of other people. "And unless I'm wrong, thats her husband right there.." he said, tapping the photo where a twenty something James Possible sat frozen in uproarious laughter.

"They look pretty chummy." Valentine said, looking at the photo. "Hold on." he said, and pulled another photo out. "Look at this." he said, laying the photo flat on the table so they could both see.

It was a group photo, with Anne sitting on Jame's lap, a small forest of bills stuck in the waistband of her bikini bottom. Seated next to them was Drew Lipsky and Edward Lipsky, one looking like a geek with a blue polo shirt and glasses, the other looking like a metal head with a leather vest and sleeveless t-shirt. There was also a blond man with brushed back hair and sunglasses, looking like he was trying to figure out why he was there, and seated next to him was a brown haired man, with a very pretty young woman, who, surprisingly, wasn't a stripper as evidenced by the fact that she was wearing a nice blouse with a coordinating vest.

"Interesting." Du said as he scrutinized the photo. "It looks like Miss Possibles parents knew the Lipsky cousins, at least socially."

"Yeah." Valentine agreed. "I wonder how much Mrs Possible and her husband know about the Lipskys?"

Du looked up at his partner. "Well, only one way to find out." he said.

"Yep." Valentine agreed, and they both got to their feet.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, look at that." Monique said, pointing as Kim turned her Sloth left onto Main Street.

Kim looked at where her friend was pointing and saw that someone had neatly parked a brand new 7 series BMW through the front door of a bookshop.

"Oh, hell." Kim said softly as she pulled up parallel to the bookstore.

"Who would do that to a brand new BMW?" Monique asked as she and Kim looked out the window at the wrecked car and storefront.

"Stivers." Kim answered automatically.

Monique looked at her friend. "Stivers? That big psycho who keeps calling you Carrot Crotch?" she asked.

Kim gritted her teeth at the mention of the large, violent, and very infuriating member of B3S and his pet name for her. "Yeah." she said.

Monique grimaced and looked back at the carnage. "God, he must suck at driving." she said.

"No, he's a very good driver." Kim said as she began to look for a place to park.

"So why did he wreck a perfectly good BMW?" Monique asked as Kim let off the brake and began to idle down the street.

"Because he probably carjacked it, knowing him." Kim said as she found a parking space and pulled in. "Wait here. I'm gonna go check things out."

Monique looked at her like she had sprouted an extra head. "Are you crazy girl?" she asked. "Shouldn't we be calling the police?"

"I'll be fine." Kim said. "Stivers and his buddy like me." she added with a sigh.

"You're kidding." Monique said as Kim opened her door.

"I wish I was." Kim said as she got out.

Looking both ways, Kim crossed the street and headed to the bookstore. As neared the store she heard the very recognizable voice of Stivers floating out the window.

"Okay smart ass, just how do you think you can talk your way out of this one?" she heard him ask as she neared the window, the glass of which had shattered, presumably on impact and was lying all over the sidewalk.

Looking inside the store, Kim saw Chris standing over three middle aged people, two men and a woman, holding them at gunpoint with a large revolver that Kim recognized as the one he had used to kneecap Motor Ed.

The other people in the store were currently huddled up in a knot against the far wall, where Andrew was holding them at gunpoint with an ugly looking machine pistol while he relieved them of their money and valuables.

"What's going on here?" Kim asked as she climbed in through the shattered storefront.

Both men looked over at the sound of her voice and Chris grinned when he saw who it was.

"Hey Carrot Crotch!" he said, waving in greeting with his free hand. "What brings you here?" he asked.

Kim pointed at the smashed front end of the BMW, which was currently parked on top of a book display.

"I saw your park job and figured that I had better take a look." Kim answered. "So why are you two terrorizing and mugging the occupants of a bookstore?"

Both men looked at each other for a moment, then Andrew spoke.

"You tell her Chris." he said. "It was your idea."

"Fair enough." Chris said, then looked back at Kim. "Well, to answer your questions Carrot Crotch, allow me to introduce you to Bill Ayers, his unlovely wife, and William Churchill." he said, pointing to each one in turn. "They are, collectively, President Obama's ghostwriter slash mentor, said ghostwriters gopher, and a fake Indian."

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"They're some of the leading voices of the so called 'progressive' movement." Chris explained. "I remembered reading a mention in one of the blogs I follow that they'd be at this bookstore today, so I decided to crash the party."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Kim said in a deadpan voice as Chris looked past her and out the window. "That has got to be the stupidest-"

"Oh shit." Chris said. "INCOMING!"

Anything else Kim might have said was cut off as Chris exploded into motion, his nano- enhanced strength and reflexes turning him into a blur as he lunged forwards and tackled Kim to the ground, his partner seeming to blink out of existence only to reappear crouched next to the BMW.

As she and Chris went crashing down to the floor, the world seemed to explode into gunfire. Kim screamed as Chris held her down, the full auto fire from he and Andrew's unseen attackers shredding the displays, turning bookshelves and their contents into confetti.

Over the din Kim heard screaming, then realized that it was her own screaming that she was earing. Finally, after an eternity but in reality was only ten seconds at most, the gunfire stopped. For an instant there was dead silence, then tires squealed as the attackers peeled out.

"Fucking Girl Scouts." Chris snarled as he got to his feet. "Always ruining my fun..."

"What?" Kim asked, not understanding what he was saying.

Chris looked down at her. "Girl Scouts." he said, jerking a thumb out the window. "They just tried to kill us." he added, indicating him and Andrew.

Kim gaped at the large man for several seconds before the next question came to her. "Wh- why?" she asked, clearly having trouble understanding why the Girl Scouts would be trying to kill someone.

"A pack of Brownies was going door to door selling cookies, and Andrew here decided to answer the door wearing a star spangled banana hammock, cowboy boots, and a shoulder holster." Chris explained, pointing at his partner.

"Well excuse me for being proud of my body." Andrew said in a somewhat indignant tone. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and don't forget that he was covered in baby oil at the time." Chris added.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hey, I had Rally upstairs and-" Andrew began to retort before he was cut off by Kim's scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Both looked down at Kim, who was screaming and pulling at her hair. Jumping to her feet, Kim leaped out the window and ran, still screaming, to her Sloth and dove in. They watched as she started it up and peeled out, rocketing down the street before hanging a right on two wheels.

"Huh." Chris said as Kims car disappeared from view. "I think we broke her brain." he added. "Cool."

"Not the first time that's happened." Andrew commented as they both turned around to survey the store.

"Well, this place is trashed." he commented as he surveyed the wreckage.

"Yep." Chris said as his gaze fell on the only other living person in the store besides him and Andrew. "Heh. You know Billy -boy, you're kinda hard on your significant others." he added as he took out a digital camera.

Bill Ayers said nothing as he sat huddled on the floor in a yellow puddle, still clutching the bullet riddled body of his wife as a human shield, nor did he stir as Chris took several flash photos of the scene.

"You know, we should go." Chris said as he put his camera away. "The cops are gonna be here soon, and they're gonna ask all sorts of questions."

"Yeah, probably." Andrew drawled in agreement. "Besides, Hersh is pissed at us enough as it is."

"Yep." Chris agreed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how _did _you get here?" Ron asked as he and Shego stepped out the side door of the Stoppable house onto the carport.

"Hovercraft." Shego answered. "I had it hover over the house, and then it flew off on autopilot to the landing pad I have."

"Huh.' Ron said. "How do you propose we get to it?" he asked. "It's kind of cold out for my 'Busa." he added, nodding at the tarp -covered bike parked next to the house.

"Oh, I can call it with my communicator." Shego said, holding up said device.

"Ahhh..." Ron said, nodding in understanding as a horn honked from the street.

When he turned around he saw an extended dark blue E-250 van in the people hauler configuration with the words "Westboro Baptist Church" painted on the side, looking like it had been through hell. The front sheet metal was smashed, there were bullet holes all the way down the body, and several of the windows were smashed out.

And it was being driven by Chris Stivers, with Andrew riding shotgun.

"Huh." Shego said, arching an eyebrow as they pulled in "Haven't seen them in a while."

"I have." Ron said. "I was at the Bueno Nacho with KP."

"Ah." Shego said as the van parked and the two men got out.

"Hey, Ron." Andrew said as he got out.

"Hey guys." Ron answered with a wave. "Whats up?" he asked.

"We got a question for ya." Chris answered as he dug his smart phone out of his bag.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"You know this guy?" Chris asked, pulling up a picture on his phone and showing it to Ron.

"Yeah." Ron said, leaning in and looking at the photo." That's Kim's Cousin Larry. Larry McKinnick, to be specific." he added. "Why do you want know?"

"Oh, Andrew and I ran into him." Chris said, glancing at the phone before returning it to his bag. "And we wanted to get your opinion of him."

Ron shrugged. "He's an okay guy." he said. "A major geek, but that's about it." he said.

Chris and Andrew nodded when he said that.

"How well does he live up to being a member of Kims family?" Andrew asked.

Ron had to smile at Andrews question. "He's scarier than he looks." he said. "Trust me on that. Kim didn't get everything from her fathers side of the family. Her mom's side nothing to sneeze at."

"Achoo!"

Everyone looked back at Shego, who had a sheepish look on her face. "What?" she asked. "My nose was itchy."

"Anyways." Ron said. "Like I said, he's not a pushover by any means." he added, then narrowed his eyes when a thought struck him "Why are you two asking about KP's family?" he asked.

Chris grinned gleefully. "We're just curious." he replied as Andrews cellphone rang. "We ran into Larry, and he recognized me, and during the conversation Kim's name came up." he added.

"I see." Ron said. "There anything else you want to know about?" he asked.

"Yeah." Chris said. "She got any other cousins of note?"

"Just her cousin Joss, on her dad's side, up in Montana." Ron said. "You're not gonna pull any of your shenanigans on them, are you?" he asked.

Chris's grin changed into a smirk. "Hell no." he said. "Only you and Kim get to join in our shenanigans."

Ron scowled at the mention of shenanigans. The last time he had gotten involved he'd ended up running from a tidal wave of pistachio pudding while being covered in waffles and syrup. And he was trying desperately to forget the turkeys.

"I have trouble believing that." Ron said.

Chris shrugged. "Believe it or not, it's the truth." he said as Andrew tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" he asked his partner.

"We gotta go." Andrew said. "Rally needs our help, something with Misty." he added.

Chris turned back to Ron. "Well, it was nice talking to you." he said. "We'll be seeing you." he added before he and Andrew piled back into the van.

"They're up to something." Ron said as the van pulled out of his parents driveway. "No good is gonna come of this, I can feel it."

"They're always up to something." Shego said as she and Ron watched the van drive off. "And no good ever comes out of what they do."

"I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Knock knock."

Anne looked up from her computer where she was getting through her daily pile of paperwork and saw Deunan leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Deunan." Anne said. "What's up?"

"You got a couple of visitors." her friend answered, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. "They're from Global Justice."

"Oh." Anne said, blinking a couple of times as she removed her spectacles. "Send them in."

"Kay." Deunan said. "You guys can go on in." she said as she walked away.

Folding her hands together, Anne recognized the one agent on the left as Will Du, having been introduced to him by Kim after one of her missions. The one on the right, however, was new to her.

"Agent Du." Anne said, rising from her seat and extending a hand in greeting. "It's been a while."

"Doctor Possible." Du said, shaking her hand. "I've been busy."

"So I gathered." Anne said as they all sat down. "Who's your friend?" she asked, nodding at the blond sitting next to him.

"Oh." Du said, glancing at Valentine "This is Agent Valentine. He's been assigned as my partner for a case I'm working on."

"I see." Anne said, giving Valentine a nod. "I assume then, that this isn't social call?" she asked.

Du nodded. "You assume correctly, Doctor." he said, fishing around in the breast pocket of his uniform. "Before we begin, you might want to close your door." he added. "Some of the questions are a bit personal."

Anne got a perplexed look on her face and started to get up from her seat, but Valentine beat her to the punch.

"I got it." he said, getting to his feet and shutting the door for her.

"Thank you." Anne said as she and Valentine sat back down. "So, what are your questions?" she asked after taking a breath to steady herself.

"Well..." Du began as he withdrew a photo from his breast pocket "What were the circumstances behind this photograph?" he asked, sliding it across the desk to where Anne could see it.

Anne looked down at the photo and paled. "Ah...." she said. "Look." she added, leaning forward "Before I say anything, I want some assurances that this wont get out" she tapped the photo "because if it does, my reputation will be ruined."

"Our lips are sealed." Du said. "Please continue Doctor."

Anne sighed and looked down at the photo. "All right..." she began "When I was going through college and medical school, I used to.... _dance _on the weekends to make ends meet and help with tuition. That's how I happened to meet James." she said, pointing at her husband "Anyways, this was from when I was a junior, right at the end of term.

Back then, James and Drew, or Doctor Drakken as he's now known, were sorta friends. This was Drew's idea, his way celebrating."

"Your husband and Drakken had a falling out?" Valentine asked.

Anne nodded. "Yeah, years after this was taken. He and James were working on their doctorates, and James was helping Drew with an experiment that he was documenting as part of his thesis. There was an accident, and all of his work got destroyed, and when it happened, it was late in the term and he didn't have enough time left to redo everything , so he didn't get his doctorate. He blamed James for it."

"Okay." Valentine said. "Who are these other people besides Drakkens cousin?" he asked.

Anne tapped the man with sunglasses. "This is Albert Wesker, and these two" she indicated the brown haired man and woman in the photo "Are William and Annette Birken, but back then she was Annette Adams."

"Did you keep in contact with them?" Du asked.

"The last time I spoke to any of them was at our last class reunion." Anne said. "I spoke to Albert. He mentioned that he, William, and Annette were all working in Raccoon City." she said with a sigh.

"My apologies." Du said, reaching for the photo.

Anne shook her head slightly. "Don't." she said. "They were James' friends, not mine." she added.

"So I take it you didn't really have any close contact with Drakken then?" Valentine asked.

"Yeah." Anne said. "After the lab accident, he dropped out of sight and we didn't see him until he and Kim crossed paths."

"Okay then." Du said, stuffing the photo back in his pocket. "Sorry to have intruded on your past Doctor."

"It's okay." Anne said as both men got to their feet. "You're just doing your jobs."

Du nodded in acknowledgment and then he and Valentine showed themselves out.

Anne waited until they were gone before getting up and locking the door. "Bloody hell..." she muttered. "I better call James..." she added, grabbing the phone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	29. Chapter 29

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Do not go gentle to that last goodnight: Rage, rage against the dying of the light." _

Dylan Thomas

Chapter Twenty Nine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder what they were up to." Ron said suddenly, breaking the silence that was enveloping the cockpit of the hovercraft.

"Who, the morons?" Shego asked, looking up as her instrument check was interrupted.

"Yeah." Ron confirmed. "What the hell were doing in Middleton?" he asked, specifying the question that had been nagging him for the last two hours.

Shego shrugged noncommittally. "Hell if I know." she ventured. "My best guess was that they were just raising Cain."

Ron shook his head in disagreement with his girlfriend's analysis of his conundrum. "No, it's never _that _easy with them." he said. "Their antics are a means to an end."

"Huh?" Shego asked, wondering where her boyfriend was going with this.

"Let me put it this way..." Ron said, turning to Shego. "In the last forty eight hours, they've smashed Bonnie Rockwaller's mom's car, framed her for DUI, dosed Tara and Bonnie with nano then pheromones so they'd have sex with each other, gotten into a gunfight with a minivan full of Girl Scouts, and if you recall, they were asking about Kim's cousins when they showed up in my driveway."

he continued, ticking off each point on his fingers "And that's just what _I_ know about. God knows what else they've been up to."

"Good point." Shego said with a nod. "When you get back you might want to ask the Princess if she's aware of any of their other shenanigans." she added in the way of a suggestion.

"Actually, I think I'll ask Wade." Ron said, pulling his Kimmunicator. "He'd probably know, or be able to find out."

"Can it wait?" Shego asked. "I don't want that thing transmitting while we're stealthed."

"Oh." Ron said, blinking a couple of times. "It can wait." he added, putting the Kimmunicator away.

"Thank you.' Shego said.

Deciding to change the subject, Ron looked at the navigation display. "So, where are we heading again?" he asked.

"Budapest." Shego replied.

"What's there?" Ron inquired.

"Spare parts, and lunch." Shego answered.

"Yum."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, that was an interesting piece of the good Doctor's heritage." Valentine said as he unwrapped his order.

"Which one, Possible or Drakken?" Du asked as he did the same.

"Both." Valentine answered. "What ya doing?" he asked, nodding at Du's notebook before taking a bite of his burrito.

"Going over my notes.' Du answered. "That photo was taken while he and the two Possibles were in college."

"Yeah." Valentine said, slurping his soda. "What about it?" he asked.

"Did you see the diploma on Dr Possibles wall, the one where she graduated from medical school?" Du asked.

Valentine shook his head. "No, I didn't." he said. "Why?" he asked.

"She graduated from Adams and Byron." Du said.

"Never heard of it." Valentine said. "What's so important about it?"

"It's a private college, outside of Go City." Du elaborated. "The only way you go there is if either your parents are rich alumni, or if you're very, very, _very _smart."

Valentine nodded slowly, the gears in his head starting to turn as it all began to click into place. "You want to see if there's any more clues to Drakken's past there, don't you?" he asked. \

"Close." Du said. "What I want to do is see if there was any contact between Drakken and Shego before she broke away from Team Go."

"I see...." Valentine said with another nod. "So, how do know about that college that Dr Possible went to?"

Du shrugged. "It was right next door to my alma mater."

"Oh?" Valentine asked. "What's that?"

"The Go City Police Academy." Du answered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sighing impatiently and tapping her foot, Rally glanced down at her wristwatch for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Would you settle down?" Becky asked. "Their plane is pulling up to the terminal."

"I know." Rally said. "But every minute we wait here, is one minute longer that Misty is out there and could get grabbed."

"Hey, if I can't find her, then odds are that the cops can't find her either." Becky pointed out. "they don't call me 'the Nose' for nothing."

Rally rolled her eyes and looked up at the board that showed the planes and saw that Southwest flight 23 was disembarking at Gate 14.

"Finally." Rally said, nudging Becky and pointing at the sign.

"Lets get going." Becky said. "Southwest always lets them off the plane first as a courtesy."

Both women hurried through the terminal to Gate 14. They knew that they were getting close to the terminal when they saw three gurneys bearing a man, woman, and presumably their son, twisted into human origami and in the son's case, with his own hand shoved up his posterior.

"Must have been an eventful flight." Becky commented as the three gurneys bearing their whimpering cargo were wheeled by.

"Actually, that's kind of mild for Chris." Rally said, standing on tiptoe to try and look over the crowd. "Dammit, I can't see them. Where the hell are they?"

"Hold on." Becky said and fished her smart phone out of her purse. Activating the camera function, she held it up over her head and did a quick scan with it. "Found Chris." she said, pointing in the large man's direction. "Andrew should be close by."

The two women threaded their way through the crowd to where the larger member of B3S was and found him making some weird arm movements to a stewardess.

"What are you doing?" Rally asked as she and Becky came up.

"Huh- oh. Hey Rally." Chris said, glancing over his shoulder at the two women. "Hey Becky." he added. "I was just showing this lovely lady the proper way to snap a neck."

Becky, for her part, got a horrified look on her face when he said that, while Rally just let it pass without comment.

"Exercising your charm with the ladies, I see." was Rally's response.

Chris flashed her a grin. "You know it." he said, then turned back to the stewardess. "Anyways, do it just like that, and you won't have any problems whatsoever." he said.

"Thank you!" the stewardess said cheerily and turned to deal with the next person coming off the gangway.

"Okay, we're here." Chris said, turning around again to face Becky and Rally. "What's the situation?"

"Well-" Rally began, but Becky interrupted.

"You were showing her how to break someones neck?" she asked in an outraged tone.

Chris looked down at the bespectacled brunette. "Yeah." he said, nonchalant as could be. "She saw how I dealt with that punk and his parents and wanted to know if I could teach her a few tricks."

Becky just looked at him for a few moments before she spoke. "You're horrible." she said. "Even after working in this town for years, you're horrible."

Chris merely arched an eyebrow. "Your point?" he asked, then shifted his gaze to look over the crowd.

Becky gave a disgusted growl and shook her head, and Rally used this opportunity to regain control of the conversation.

"Anyways." the bounty hunter said, "The situation is pretty much unchanged since the last time I talked to you and Andrew: Misty has multiple warrants out for hr arrest, and she's gone to ground so deep that we can't find her." she added as she glanced around their immediate vicinity. "Speaking of Andrew, where is he?" she asked.

Chris shrugged. "Oh, he'll be a minute." he said. "He's boinking a stewardess in the toilet." he added as an outraged look came over Rally's face. "Hey, you're the one who said 'lets be friends'. You didn't say, 'I really haven't made up my mind if I'm over you or not so don't go fucking people other than me'." he said, pointing a finger at Rally.

Rally got a cross look on her face at that comment. "Oh, fuck you." she snapped.

"No thanks, Rally. I'd rather fuck May." Chris said with a smirk. "And if you'd listened to my advice, you'd still be doing that to Andrew." he added.

Rally cocked her hip to one side and just looked at the man looming above her. "You were saying that just because you like watch us argue and fuck with us."

Chris gave her a maniac grin and spread his arms wide in a 'what, me worry?' sort of way. "Hey, a guys gotta entertain himself somehow." he said in his defense.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When his Kimmunicator rang, Rons irritated groan was muffled by Shego's chest. Not stopping what he was doing, he started to worm his hand into his cargo pocket to dig it out but got slapped by Shego.

"Hey, keep that hand where it was." Shego said, guiding said appendage back to it's previous location. "I'll deal with the Princess." she added, punctuating her statement with a gasp brought on by the minstrations of Ron.

Carefully, she dug Ron's Kimmunicator out of his pocket and looked at the display.

_**phone call, audio only... Tara King calling **_read the display.

"Huh. I'll be dammed. It isn't the Princess." Shego said, surprised.

"Whof izz zit?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Tara King." Shego answered with a glance at the display. "I got it." she said as Ron started to lift his head from her chest. "You keep doing what you're doing. I'll tell her you're busy and take a message." she added, pushing his head back into her chest with her free hand.

Hitting the answer button, Shego put the Kimmunicator to her ear. "Hello, Ron Stoppable's answering service."

"Who is this?" a girl's voice asked on the other end, a voice that Shego, even though she had communicated with her only briefly, was fairly certain _wasn't _belonging to Tara King. "Who are you?"

Shego arched an eyebrow at the girl's tone. "Who do you think?" she asked.

"Hold on." the unknown girl said before there was the muffled scraping of a hand being put over the mouthpiece of the phone. Shego heard the girl converse with someone else briefly before the hand was removed and she came back on the line. "You're... Shego, right?"

Shego smirked, hearing the hesitation in the girls voice. "Bingo." she said. "Who are you?"

"I- I'm Bonnie Rockwaller." the girl said. "I- I was hoping to talk to Ron."

Shego's brows narrowed slightly. "I've heard of you." she said. "He said you've been having a rather interesting time." she added. "Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Well..." Bonnie hesitated momentarily before continuing. "It's kind of complicated."

A smirk crossed Shego's lips. "_This oughta be good."_ she thought."I've got time." she said.

On the other end, there was a pause before Bonnie continued. "Well, to make a long story short, like you said, I've been having an interesting time lately, and the primary reason for that is because of B3S."

Shego had to chuckle at that. "They came up a couple of times." she said. "Please, continue."

Bonnie gulped audibly before resuming her explanation. "Well, you see, the thing is, my sisters just up and left town with only a suitcase between them." she said. "And I'm afraid, due to past experience, that whatever they did to them will come and bite me on the ass, and I heard from Monique that B3S had stopped by Ron's house before they left town and I was wondering if they had mentioned anything about my sisters."

"Well, I was there when they stopped by and I can assure you that they nothing about your sisters- aaAAh!" Shego said, punctuating her statement with a yelp of surprise from something that Ron had did.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" Shego said, desperately trying to keep her voice even as grabbed hold of Ron's shoulder with a one armed death grip.

"Okay..." Bonnie said, her tone doubtful. "So, they said nothing about my sisters, Connie and Lonnie?" she asked.

"No, not a thing!" Shego said, her eyes going wide as Ron continued his efforts.

"Okay." Bonnie said. "Well, could you ask him if he hears anything about them, to call me?" she asked.

"Sure thing!" Shego said, her voice quavering slightly. "Nicetalkingtoyoubye!" she said all in one breath before breaking the connection.

Anything Bonnie could have said was cut off when she pressed the off button. Tossing the Kimmunicator to an empty seat Shego looked down at her boyfriend.

"That was below -Oh! Ahh!- the belt, metaphorically -aah!- and literally!" she said, grabbing hold of both of his shoulders.

"Wellf, youf zzaid that we'rve havving lunch azz zoon az ve landf, righph?" Ron asked with his mouth full again.

"Yeah!" Shego gasped.

"Vell, thizz vay vee can vork up an appetiteph." Ron added as way of explanation.

"Oh God yes, like that!" Shego cried, throwing her head. "I'm gonna get you for this Ron!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this is Go City Police HQ, huh?" Valentine asked as he and Du stood looking up at the building, which had a striking similarity to Los Angeles City Hall.

"Yup." Du answered. "It's been a long time since I've seen it in the marble, so to speak."

"So why did you leave, anyways?" Valentine asked.

A frown crossed Du's face. "I was in Homicide, and I poked my nose where I shouldn't have." he said, a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Who'd you piss off?" Valentine asked.

"One of the upper level head's of the Public Employee's Union." Du answered. "I was investigating the murder of a Hispanic woman who had been working as a housekeeper, and the evidence pointed to the guys son, so I started investigating, and it turned out that was the tip of the iceberg."

Valentine winced. "Ouch." he said. "What'd they do?"

Du scowled from behind his sunglasses. "He went to the Commish, who he was buddy-buddy with, and had me dealt with."

Valentines mouth quirked down into a frown. "Let me guess, they sicced your department's Internal Affairs guys on you?"

Du shook his head. "No, nothing like that." he said. "The Commish is a history buff. He did what the Romans did to keep overzealous officers from making waves." he added. "The same thing they did to you, in fact. They promoted me."

Valentine's frown turned into a grimace. "Ouch." he said. "That sucks."

Du nodded. "Yeah. And my buddies couldn't do anything about it because our union is part of the Public Employee's Union, and they had to worry about their careers."

Valentine nodded in agreement- he'd been part of the Sacramento PD and he'd heard of similar stories there as well. "Gotta love the unions, always looking out for the little guy." he said.

"Yep." Du said. "Let's get this over with." he added, and they stated walking into the Police HQ.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, we stick out like a sore thumb." Chris commented.

"Better than if we were in your Excursion." Andrew commented right back

"That's true." Chris agreed. "We shoulda grabbed the van though. It'd blend in a whole lot better than your Suburban does." he added, patting the trucks dash.

"Yeah, well you guy's van has limited seating capacity." Rally interjected. "That's why you decided to take this thing."

"That, and Chris's Excursion has a nest of badgers in it." Becky added.

Chris snapped his fingers. "That too." he said, turning his to follow the progress of a car in the opposite lane.

Rally noticed him tracking the car. "You see something?" she asked.

"Yeah.' Chris said. "That's about the fifth fucking Prius I've seen in the past ten minutes." he added. "What the hell is Misty doing living in an upscale, over-educated yuppie preserve?"

"Chris, not everyone wants to live in the ghetto." Rally said.

"Yeah." Becky chimed in. "Some of us prefer _not_ to rub shoulders with drug dealers and other assorted lowlifes."

Chris arched an eyebrow as he looked back at Becky. "Coming from a muckracker like you, that's rich." he said. Becky flipped him off. "Anyways," he added, turning his gaze back t the street "As I was saying, it just doesn't make sense, her living in a neighborhood like this."

In the backseat rally shrugged. "She wanted a nice apartment and in someplace where it wouldn't get broken into."

"This is Chicago." Andrew said, deciding to join the conversation. "The nicer the place, the bigger the chance of someone trying to rob it."

"What he said." Chris said, jerking a thumb at Andrew. "If she wanted to live in someplace nice, she shoulda bought a building in our neighborhood and renovated it- oh, for fucks sake!" he started to say when something caught his attention.

"What is it?" Rally asked, her and Becky leaning forward to look. "You see her?"

"No, but I see a fucking Obama shrine." Chris growled, pointing at a corner shop window with one hand as he started to rummage around in his NDS bag. "Now where the hell did I put that TMP....?"

"Chris!" Andrew said sharply as his partner started to pull the bulky Steyr machine pistol out of his bag.

"Huh- shit!" Chris said when he looked up. Quickly he stuffed the weapon back into his NDS bag and assumed a surprisingly convincing looking innocent expression.

"What's going on?" Becky asked, leaning around Andrew to get a better look. "Cops? Since when are you guys worried about the cops?" she asked when she saw the four Chicago PD cruisers parked on both sides of the street.

"We're not." Andrew answered. "The cops in this precinct like us."

"But the FBI, who those cops are running a perimeter for, _don't _like us." Chris added, pointing out the guys walking in and out of an apartment building wearing navy blue windbreakers with FBI on the back in gold lettering.

"Well, _shit." _Rally said. "So much for us being able to look through Misty's apartment."

"We're not out of the fight yet." Andrew said. "We got a friend we can call."

"You guys have a friend in the FBI?" Rally asked, somewhat surprised. "Since when?"

"Since damn near forever." Chris said as they approached the perimeter. "Wave to the nice G-Men girls."

Rally kicked the back of Chris's seat. "You think he'll be able to help us?"

"Actually, he's a she, and yes, she'll definitely be able to help us." Andrew said as they passed the crime scene.

"So, what does this friend of yours _do _in the FBI?" Rally asked.

Both men smirked. "If we told you, they'd kill us and toss you two in Leavenworth for the rest of your lives." Chris answered. "Or to put it another way, it was thanks to her and her little subdivision that Andrew and I got to go to Japan."

"So she's black ops?" asked Rally.

"Yep." Andrew answered.

"Why am I not surprised." Rally said, getting a laugh out of both men.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, Du."

Agent Du looked up when Agent Valentine called his name.

"Yeah, Valentine?" he asked.

"Come and take a look at this." Valentine said.

Getting up from his seat, Du walked around the table to where Valentine was sitting looking through some bound editions of the Go City _Tribune. _They were at the Go city Library, looking through it's archives of periodicals, looking for some news reports of some of Drakken's crimes, looking to cross reference them with some of the evidence in the Go City Police's Cold Case Unit.

As he came around, he got a glimpse of the headline and saw that it was the old Gothic style typeface, not the custom designed one they had switched to in 2000, which meant that the paper he was looking at was too old for what they were looking for.

"Ah, Jack, you've got the wrong year. What we're looking for is post 2000-" he began, and pointed at the date, which read august 3rd, 1999. "Take a look at the date."

"I know that." Valentine said. "Take a look at this." he said, tapping his thumb.

Du looked down at where his hands were, and saw that he had his hands covering a section of the paper, partially revealing a shot of Shego. "That's Shego-" he said. "Wait a minute, Team Go didn't show up until 2001."

"I know." Valentine said. "Take a look at what I found." he said, and pulled his hands away.

Du's jaw dropped when he saw the full photo, and the headline that accompanied it. "For the Goizargi family, wine making is a family affair..." he read to himself, then looked at the caption underneath the photo,

"The Goizargi family, from left to right is Agustin, Margux, Herbert, Michal...." he put his finger right under Shego's face "_Sheena."_ he said, and looked at Valentine. "Motherfucker."

Valentine nodded. "Yeah. My thoughts exactly." he said.

"Scan a copy of this." Du told him, and dug out his communicator. "I've got to call Dr Director."

Valentine nodded and took out his own communicator.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, a White Castle." Chris said, pointing out the passenger side widow at said burger joint. "We can get something to eat while you call our contact."

"Works for me." Andrew said, and changed lanes.

"Me too." Rally chimed in.

In the backseat, Becky had a disgusted look on her face. "Ugh." she said. "How can you guys _eat_ that greasy food?"

"Easy." Andrew answered. "It's a bounty hunter thing." he said. "When you spend from twelve to sixteen hours a day looking for someone or doing a stakeout, you learn to subsist on greasy burgers and bad coffee."

"Don't forget the cheap cigarettes." Chris added as Andrew nosed the Surburban into the entrance to the White Castle. "We learned this waaay back when, when we were first starting out."

"Really." was Becky's response. "I know I really shouldn't ask, but what brought that about?"

Chris snorted as Andrew put the truck into a parking spot. "Oh, we were doing a stakeout and I had two Six Pack's and a Pound's from Taco Johns for lunch." he explained. "We were afraid the van would blow up if we lit a cigarette."

"Why not just roll down a window?" Becky asked.

Chris looked back at Becky. "In January?" he asked.

"Oh." was Becky's response, then she shot a death glare at Rally, who was trying not to snicker. "You knew, didn't you?" she demanded.

"Yeah." was Rally's response as she opened her door.

"She found out that rule the hard way." Chris added as he opened his door. "There's a reason why I never eat falafel."

"That is _disgusting!_" Becky said, shutting her door. "Are you trying to kill my appetite?"

"Hey, you're the one who started this." Chris shot back. "If you don't like it, change the subject." he added, pulling a cigar from his NDS bag.

"You know, they're no smoking." Becky said, pointing at the sign on the doors.

"Do you really think he cares?" Rally asked.

"Good point." Becky answered.

Ten minutes later, the group had gotten their orders and was taking their place at a booth.

"So who's this contact of yours, anyways?" Becky asked, living up to her nickname of "The Nose".

"She's an Agent we met years ago, back when we were first starting out." Andrew answered. "Back when we were still in Waterloo. Our cases crossed paths, and we helped each other out."

"I thought you guys hated the feds." Becky asked, munching on one of her fries.

"Theres a couple we like." Chris added, scooping up a burger. "She happens to be one of them."

"So why did you help her?" Becky pressed.

Chris and Andrew shared a look, and Chris gave him a nod. "We needed to get our guy or we were gonna be in hock to the tune of a quarter million to Black Hawk County, and she was investigating a case."

"That's it?" Becky asked, not believing their explanation, figuring that there were a quite a few details being left out.

"Hey, this was _before _we got mixed up the weird shit." Chris countered. "This was when we were rookies, not the feared veterans that we are today."

"And speaking of which..." Andrew said, taking out his phone "I had better call her."

The table went silent as Andrew thumbed through his contacts and found the number he was looking for. Selecting it he put the phone to his ear for a few moments as he listened to it ring.

Apparently, there was someone on the other end, because he started talking. "Yes, hello. Eve. Is your sister around?" asked. "She is. Okay, I'll wait." he added. A few moments later someone came on the line. "Hey Aya. It's Andrew. Yeah, I got a favor to ask of ya."

Andrew nodded and munched on a fry as Aya responded. "Oh, nothing big." he said. "I just need you to get something from your CSI guys." he added. "What is it? An address book, it belongs to a friend of ours that's under investigation by your guys, and we want her to turn herself in."

Andrew arched an eyebrow. "Why is she on the lam? She's a cat burglar, and this'll be her third strike. We figure if she turns herself in and promises to turn states evidence against the guy she was working for, she'll avoid the life term." he said, then listened to Eve's response. "Oh, the guy she worked for? He's a real big fish. Huge. Senor Senor Sr, and his son. Yeah, like I said, huge. Right now though, she's got the FBI and the whole Chicago PD looking for her, and she's running scared."

Andrew chuckled at some thing that Eve said. "Yeah, we do stand a better chance than your guys. We're more... _persuasive _than yours- well, I am. Chris is just more intimidating." he laughed again. "You'll do it? Great. How long? A day?-oh, you're operating out of Michigan now. Okay, that makes sense. Talk to you soon." he said before hanging up.

"She's based out Michigan now?" Chris asked, swallowing a bite of burger.

"Yep.' Andrew answered. "So we should get something soon."

"Good." was Rally's response. "The sooner we get to Misty, the better."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shego."

Shego stumbled out of her dreamworld, following Ron's voice and his gently shaking her shoulder.

"Shego, wake up."

Groaning, Shego threw an arm over her eyes and rolled over. "I'm up...." she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I take it we've reached Budapest?" she asked.

"A castle outside of it, actually." Ron told her as she sat up. "It's where the autopilot took us." he added.

"Yeah." Shego said. "We use it as a hanger whenever me and Doctor D are in the area."

"That makes sense." Ron said, looking out the hovercraft's windscreen at the ruined castle, in who's courtyard they were parked. "Because, I was gonna say, this place is a little run down, even for Drakken."

"That's why we use it." Shego said, climbing out of the seat she had been lying in. "No one would ever look here." she added as she wrapped herself in the blanket that had been draped over her. "And now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go put some clothes on, because I don't think that I could get away with only wearing a blanket- even in Europe."

"That's true." Ron said as she stepped past him. His eyes just happened to flick downward in time to notice that a corner of Shego's blanket was trailing behind her on the deck, and with a smirk he put his foot on top of it. "Oh, by the way, Spring Break is coming up in a couple of weeks. You doing anything  
?" he asked as she kept walking, unaware of her impending wardrobe malfunction.

"Not really. I can make reservations at a resort I know- _ack!_" Shego started to say before her blanket went taunt and the knot holding it closed came undone, causing it to billow downward. "Ron!"

"What?" Ron asked, a lecherous smirk on his face. "I thought you'd look better without it."

Shego arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You should be glad I'm your girlfriend." she pointed out. "Otherwise, you'd be on fire right now."

Ron chuckled. "Believe me, I'm thankful every day." he said.

"Good." Shego said, and turned on her heel and walked back to the rear of the hovercraft. "Now follow me. I've got a change of clothes back here for you too."

Now it was Ron's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Why do I have to change clothes?" he asked.

"Because we're dealing with Eurotrash." responded Shego. "While they mat be in love with that Fascist from Chicago, they'll still look down their noses at us because we're Americans. The last thing we need is to make things worse by insulting their fashion sense."

"I'm not going to have to wear a tie, am I?" Ron asked in a worried voice.

"No, Ron, you're not going to have to wear a tie." Shego said with a slight sigh. "Your clothes are there." she added, pointing at an olive drab gear bag.

"Okay." Ron said and grabbed the bag. "So, how are we getting there?" he asked.

"A 500 series Mercedes with a clutch." Shego answered as she picked up her bag.

"Nice." Ron said, pausing in his changing to ogle his girlfriend's ass. "Can I drive?"

"You can in the morning." Shego answered, glancing out of the corner of her eye as Ron shucked his shirt.

"What do you mean 'in the morning'?" Ron asked.

"Oh, we have dinner _and _room reservation's." was Shego's reply.

"Boo-yah!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Home sweet home." Chris said as the Suburban pulled into the driveway of the B3S Chicago office.

"Yep." Andrew agreed as he pressed the remote clipped to the sunvisor and the gate protecting the parking lot began to roll open.

"Uh, guys..." Becky said, looking out her window. "I think you've got a problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"Look at your front stoop." Becky advised.

"Huh." Chris said as he and Andrew looked to their left.

"Chris, did you leave an eviscerated clown on the stoop before you left?" Andrew asked.

Chris shook his head. "Uh uh." he replied. "I always take my trash out before we leave." he said.

"So who put it there?" Andrew asked.

"Fuck if I know." was Chris's reply.

Andrew then shrugged and pulled into the parking lot.

"Aren't you guys worried about who could have left a mutilated body on your front stoop?" asked Becky as they all got out.

Andrew, Chris, and Rally each gave her an odd look.

"What?" she asked.

"Becky, this is Chicago Heights. Dead bodies are a fairly routine occurrence around here." Rally explained.

"Though the method of death is kind of odd though." Chris commented. "Normally, they're just shot."

"I'd say it was probably Maggie who did him in, but she cleans up her messes." Andrew pointed out. "Besides, it looks like that clown got bit a couple of times, and Maggie doesn't like to do that. They tend to get back up and wander around when she does."

"So what do you think happened?" Becky asked as they all headed for the building.

"The clown ran into somebody who didn't like his kind." Chris said with a shrug before he put his key in the door. "It happens."

"It could have been meant as a warning." Rally suggested as Chris unlocked the door.

"Rally dear, when people want to kill us, they don't bother with warnings." Andrew said, patting her on the shoulder. "They generally just try to shoot us."

"Ain't that the truth." Chris said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "I mean, when Troop 19 declared war on us, they let us know with an RPG 7 through on of the front windows..." he trailed off as he stepped inside, his hand going into his NDS bag. "Hey, Andrew, I think we've got a visitor-"

Rally had the best view of the events that happened next. There was a growl off to Chris's left, and he whipped his Redhawk out of his bag as he started to spin to face the threat, firing one shot as he got the weapon up, and if she hadn't been there to see it, Rally would not have believed that Chris missed- barely, the round whipped over his attackers head, just missing, but he still missed.

Chris barely had time to lift his left forearm up in front of his face before his attacker slammed into him, sending them crashing into a stack of ammo cans and knocking his revolver free.

"AH GOD! GET IT OFF OF ME!" he yelled as Andrew shoved his way through the door, 10mm at the ready.

"Shit!" Andrew swore when he saw that he didn't have a clear shot. "Hold on Chris, I'll get her off of ya." he said, swapping his STI to his left hand and reaching into his NDS bag.

'GAAAAH! MAKE IT QUICK!" Chris yelled as Andrew pulled out a crowbar.

"Hold her still!" Andrew cautioned his partner before he swung the crowbar down like a club.

Chris screamed in fresh agony as Andrews swing missed his attacker and connected with his left knee. Andrew shouted an apology as he reared back and swung again, this time catching Chris and his attacker in the side.

The attackers snarl and Chris's yelp mixed together as Andrew swung again, this time catching the attacker in the small of the back. His next few swings hit their target , and distracted Chris's attacker long enough for him to clock her upside the head, knocking her out cold.

Chris's attacker went limp, her snarl dying in her throat with a gurgle and he shoved her off of him.

"Dammit Andrew, would you watch where the fuck you're swinging that thing?" growled Chris as he sat up, his right hand clamped over his elbow as he tried to staunch the blood flow to his well chewed forearm. "My left knee hurts enough as it is without you adding to it."

"Sorry Chris." Andrew said as he returned his crowbar to his NDS bag. "Rally, could you go get a first aid kit?"

Rally blinked and shook her head. "S-sure." she said and hurried off to do so.

"And make it quick, before I bleed to death." Chris called ofter her. "Ow, fuck this hurts...." he grimaced.

"What happened?" asked Becky, who had been in the rear and had missed everything.

"Chris got attacked." Andrew said, rolling the comatose body of his attacker over with his foot, pistol at the ready.

"By who?" asked Becky.

"Hell if I know." was Andrews response as he, Chris, and Becky took in the attackers rather odd appearance.

"What the fuck?" Chris exclaimed. "She looks like a gorramed _badger_!"

"Who does?" Rally asked as she came back, a field grade first aid kit in hand.

"She does." Chris said, nodding at the unconscious girl lying next to him. "You mind patching me up? You're better at it than Andrew is- no offense Andrew."

"None taken." Andrew answered as he looked over the girl he mentally designated as 'The Badger Girl'.

It was an apt description, as the girl had very short black hair with white stripes that went down into her eyebrows, and a matching dress. Her mouth was lolled open, revealing the sharp pointed teeth that badgers had, and her fingers were tipped with claws instead of fingernails.

"Who would do this to themselves?" Becky asked as she examined the girl. "I mean, having your teeth replaced-"

"They're not fake." Chris interrupted, grimacing as Rally wrapped his forearm. "Trust me, if those were cosmetic replacements, she wouldn't have been able to maul my arm like she did."

"You're right." Becky said, looking at the roots of the girl's hair. "This isn't a dye job."

"So what is she?" Rally asked as she finished wrapping an extra layer of bandages over Chris's arm.

"A Badger Girl." Andrew said.

"So why did she attack Chris?" asked Becky.

"That's easy." Andrew said, reaching down to grab the Badger Girl by the hair. "She's a badger. And badgers hate us, don't ask us why, but they do."

"So what do we do with her?" asked Rally.

"Toss her ass outside, that's what." Andrew said as he drug the Badger Girl to the front door and unceremoniously tossed her outside. "There. Problem solved."

"Good- ow!" Chris said as he got to his feet. "Hey Rally, could you get my Ruger for me? Bending down is gonna be an issue for a bit."

"Sure." Rally said, picking up the revolver and handing it back to him. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Chris said as he took the gun. "Hey Andrew." he said.

"Yeah?" Andrew asked, turning towards his friend, right before he shot him in the foot. "GYAAaah!" he yelped.

"Now we're even for your lousy aim." Chris said as he limped towards his recliner.

"Did you have to use your Ruger?" Andrew asked through clenched teeth as he hopped around on one foot.

Chris scowled and pointed at his left knee. "Andrew, you know that this knee hurts whenever the weather changes, or when its cold." he explained. "Do you have any idea on just what winters are like here in Chicago for me?"

Andrew grimaced and nodded. "Okay, you got a point there." he said. "Ow."

Rally sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Are you two quite done?" she asked. "We've still got to figure out what we're going to do tomorrow."

"Sit down." Chris said, waving at the sofa. "I'm done."

"Good." Andrew said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End.


	30. Chapter 30

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_I drove slowly, looking for a proper place to sit down with an early morning beer and get my head together...to plot this unnatural retreat."_

Hunter S. Thompson, _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. _

Chapter Thirty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The note from the motor picked up in intensity as they came out of the turn and Shego grabbed another gear. Putting her foot deeper into the accelerator the motor really began to pick up and they rocketed out of the turn and onto the straight.

"BOO YAH!" Ron bellowed as he felt the G's press him into his seat. "Shego, you have _got _to let me drive this car!"

In the drivers seat Shego grinned and grabbed another gear. "Don't worry, I will." she said, casually easing them around a truck. "There's a reason why Drakken chose to get this thing."

"Why was that, anyways?" Ron asked as they made a Peugeot look stupid. "I thought he was a Porsche man."

"He is." answered Shego. "But you gotta remember, a Porsche is a sports car. It stands out. This thing-" she patted the dash affectionately "-this is a sedan that a businessman would drive."

"I see..." Ron said, looking around the car's interior. "Not a bad choice."

"You said it." Shego said in agreement.

Ron said nothing for a few minutes after that, preferring to just sit back and enjoy the pleasant experience of riding in a Mercedes driven by a driver who knew what she was doing.

It was when they were starting to get close to Budapest and traffic started to pick up that Shego slowed their pace and Ron felt compelled to talk.

"So who are we going to meet?" he asked.

"The Rainbow Syndicate." she answered.

Ron blinked twice, not quite sure he had heard her correctly. "The..._ who?" _he asked.

"You heard me." Shego said. "We're going to meet the Rainbow Syndicate."

"Does their name mean what I think it means..." Ron asked.

Shego nodded. "Yeah. They're a group of mobsters who just happen to be... fabulous."

"Why is it I've never heard of them?" asked Ron.

"Would _you_ want to be the guy who tells the press that there's a organized crime syndicate composed completely of gay men?" asked Shego. "They'd think you were insane."

"Ya got a point there." Ron said. "So what are they like? "

Shego shrugged. "Not bad, for mobsters. They're punctual, reasonably trustworthy, and for me anyways, not that bad to look at." she said, the last part of her statement getting a grimace from Ron. "Just don't ever cross them."

"Dare I ask?" Ron said.

Shego pursed her lips for a second before she answered. "Well, lets put it this way: The Russians pissed them off once- they, ah, ripped off a shipment of cocaine. The Rainbow guys found the guys who did it, killed them and their families, then... gave them all a makeover."

"Gyaaah!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Director was halfway through her salad when her phone rang.

"Yes?" she asked when she pressed the "talk" button.

"Agent Du is on line three, Doctor." her secretary said. "He says it's urgent."

"Patch him through please." Director said.

"One moment." her secretary said, which was followed by a click.

"DR. Director?" Agent Du asked.

"I'm here, Agent Du." Director answered. "What is it that is worth interrupting my lunch for?"

"Agent Valentine and I have made a rather important discovery about Shego, ma'am." Du began.

Director quirked an eyebrow upwards. "Do tell. What did you find, Agent Du?" she asked.

"We've discovered Shego's real name." Du replied. "She's Sheena Goizargi, of the Goizargi family that owns and operates the Goizargi vineyards outside of Go City."

Dr. Director's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Du said that. "How did you pull that off?" she asked. "And have you verified it?"

"Well, to answer your first question, we were going through back issues of the Go City _Tribune, _ and he'd accidentally gotten a volume that was a couple of years older than what we were looking for, and he happened to stumble across an article about the Goizargi vineyards, and there was a black and white photo of the family in it-" explained Du.

"And you saw Shego." Director finished.

"Yes, ma'am." Du said. "As for your second question, do we have Shegos foot prints on file? Specifically, her bare feet? "he asked.

"I think so, Agent Du, why do you need-" she started to say when it came to her. "Her birth certificate. You're going to compare them."

"Yes ma'am." Du said. "We've already gotten a scan of the certificate, we just need something to compare it _to._"

"Send it to Forensics. I'll put a rush order on it." Director said. "Good work Agent Du, There's a commendation in it for you and Valentine."

"Glad to hear it, ma'am." Du said,his voice clearly buoyed by the good news. "I'll pass that along."

"Good. I can assume that you an Valentine are following up on this?" Director asked.

"Yes ma'am, we are." replied Du. "Valentine and I talking to her old teachers, etc."

"Excellent." Director said, obviously pleased. "Keep me informed."

"Yes ma'am." Du said. "Agent Du, out."

There was another click and the line went dead. Director sat there for a moment, drumming her fingers on her desktop as she thought of what her next move should be. Coming to a decision, she punched her intercom and buzzed her secretary.

"Alice, tell the head of Analysis that Agent Du is going to be sending in a print check on one Sheena Goizargi, R.E., Shego. Tell him that it's top priority."

"Yes Doctor." Alice, her secretary replied.

"Also, get me the head of Surveillance. I have a job for him." added Director.

"Yes Ma'am." Alice replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron looked up at the building looming over them as he got out of the car. "This is it?" he asked. "This is the place?"

"Yep." Shego said as she got out of the drivers side of the car and grabbed an attache case out of the backseat. "Nice, huh?"

"Yeah." Ron agreed, looking over the late Victorian era building's decor. "This _does _look like the place where a gay Mafia would work out of."

"Beats the hell out of the usual places that Drakken drags me to." Shego commented as she and Ron headed for the door. "Normally, they're either a lab of some sort, or a greasy dive bar."

Ron didn't have to think that one over. "You got a point there." he said. "This does look a whole lot better."

"Yep." Shego said as they approached the doorman. "Now remember, don't say anything, and for God's sake, _don't touch anything._" she warned. "The last thing we want is for your cover to get blown."

"So why'd you bring me?" Ron asked.

"Three reasons." Shego said. "I didn't want to get lonely, if things go south you can cause a big enough disruption to allow the both of us to get out of there, and finally, eye candy."

"Eye candy?" Ron asked, suddenly very nervous. "What do you mean _eye candy?_"

Shego waved his concerns away. "Relax. I do the same thing with Dr D. You'll be fine." she said as they reached the doorman.

"Shego!" the doorman exclaimed as the pair approached him. "You're looking as fabulous as ever. Who's your friend?" he asked, giving Ron an appreciative look.

Ron gulped and tried not to look flustered.

"Down there, Carl." Shego said. "He's straight, and he's mine."

"Aww..." Carl the doorman said with a pout, then instantly recovered. "Franz is waiting for you, the usual conference room." he said as he opened the door for them.

"Thank you Carl." Shego said as she and Ron entered the building.

Inside, the lobby of the building matched the exterior, looking exactly like it probably had when the building was new, back in the 1870's. As they walked across the lobby to where the elevators were, Ron couldn't help but shudder slightly as the lobby's occupants- all very well dressed men- seemed to follow his progress.

"Gyaahhh..." Ron said under his breath. "I can feel their eyes on me..."

"Welcome to my world." Shego answered.

"Yeah, but you're heterosexual." Ron pointed out. "With you, it's guys that are looking at you, not other girls."

Shego blinked in surprise. She hadn't considered it from _that_ point of view. "Oh." she said as they reached the elevators. "I hadn't thought of it _that_ way before...." she added as she pressed the button. "I'll make it up to you afterwards."

"Thank you." Ron said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing a mercifully empty elevator car. "So, can I ask what we're picking up?" he asked as he looked at the elevator control panel and realized that he didn't know which floor they were supposed to go to.

"Parts for something or the other." was Shego's response. "I wasn't paying too close attention to what he was saying. Sixth floor." she added.

"Oh, okay." Ron said and pressed the correct button. "You don't know what you're picking up? Aren't you a little bit worried about that? I mean, this _is _Drakken we're talking about here."

Shego's response was entirely in line with her Gallic heritage. "He didn't mention anything about it being explosive or anything like that, so I'm not really worried." she said with a shrug.

"What if it's radioactive?" Ron asked, nervously watching the numbers ding upwards on the display.

"Plasma powers Ron." Shego pointed out. "I'm pretty much immune to anything glowing."

"_I'm _not." Ron countered.

Shego's eyes bugged out when he said that. "Oh, _shit_!" she exclaimed. "I hadn't thought of that! Fuck!"

Ron watched as Shego nervously chewed on her lip and so he put his arm around her. "Don't worry." he said. "From what you've said about these guys, I very much doubt that they're the types to traffic in radioactive materials."

Shego smiled and put her head on his shoulder." Thanks." she said.

Of course, at that moment the elevator reached the sixth floor and the doors decided to open, with a group of mobsters on the other side.

"Well, don't you two make for an adorable couple." the one in the lead quipped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, going back across the Atlantic Ocean, past the Eastern Seaboard, into the upper Midwest on the shores of Lake Michigan, something completely different was occurring as the doorbell rang at 1754 Knowle Rd.

"Now what?" Chris growled as he put down his mostly full whiskey bottle. "Andrew! There's someone at the door!" he yelled.

"I heard! Get it yourself!" his partner yelled back. "I'm on the can!"

"I would, but _someone_ whacked me on the knee with a crowbar!" Chris yelled back.

"Yeah, and you shot me in the foot!" Andrew retorted as the doorbell rang again.

"Oh, _gorramit_!" growled Chris as he yanked the lever to his recliner and the footrest folded back. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." he yelled at the door.

With an effort, he levered himself out of his leather recliner and limped slightly towards the door. Normally his aforementioned injury wouldn't have been a problem for his nano to heal, but his left knee had been injured several years previous to his enhancement and as such was particularly sensitive to injury and thus slower to heal than the rest of his body.

Reaching the door, he smacked the wall and a hidden panel flopped open, revealing a handful of revolvers of various makes from the low end of the budget spectrum. Selecting the large frame Taurus in .44 Mag, he yanked open the door with his now much healed left arm and leveled the large handgun at the person on the other side.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" he yelled.

That person turned out to be three people, all male, all dressed in suits, the one in front wearing a yarmulke. They all three had the same reaction, which was to draw weapons, the one in front's weapon was a chrome finish Desert Eagle and the two in back were armed with Glocks.

'YOU CALLED ME OVER HERE, YOU FAT FUCK!" the yarmulke wearing man yelled.

"FREEZE! FBI!" one of the other men yelled.

Chris blinked and relaxed his grip on his weapon. "Oh, Hi Hersh." he said. "Sorry, it's been a rough day."

"I can tell." replied Hershel Borowitz, attorney at law, head lawyer for B3S Security Services, and bane of both the City of Chicago and Cook County court systems. "What happened?" he asked as he put his gun away.

"Badger Girl." was Chris's reply as he did the same with his weapon.

"I'm not gonna ask." was Hershel's reply.

"GET YOUR HANDS UP!" one of the other two men yelled, leveling his weapon at the two of them.

"SHADDUP!" Chris and Hershel both snapped. "I'm with my client here, so back off!" Hershel added.

The first agent who had spoken opened his mouth to say something in response, but a glance from Hershel showed that he was serious and he backed off. Seeing that both agents hadn't lowered their weapons, Hershel patted his side where he had holstered his weapon.

"Perhaps these two gentlemen would calm down is we put the weaponry away." he suggested to his client.

"Meh." was Chris's response, clearly showing that he wasn't intimidated in the least by the two agents, but he put the revolver away anyways. "There. You two idiots happy now?" he asked the two agents.

The lead agent, figuring that this was the best that he and his partner were going to get, sighed and put away his weapon. "No, but it'll do." he said. "Put your gun away, Phil." he said to his partner who had lowered his weapon but hadn't put it away. "If either one of these two were going to do something, they would have by now."

Agent Phil merely grunted and holstered his weapon.

"Okay then." Hershel said. "Now that we've gotten that settled, you two mind telling me why you want to talk to my client?" he asked.

The lead agent pulled a folded up piece of paper from his jacket pocket and unfolded it before presenting it to Hershel. "We're looking for this woman, and we know that she's on friendly terms with your client." he explained.

Hershel looked at the sheet of paper for a moment before showing it to Chris. "You don't have to answer that." he said.

"It's okay." Chris said, then turned his attention to the lead agent. "Yeah, I know her. She's Misty Brown. She's a friend slash client of Andrew's ex. What of it?"

The lead agent merely arched an eyebrow slightly. "She's been indited for several federal and state charges, ranging from burglary to conspiracy, not to mention the fact that she's facing life for her third strike." he explained.

"And?" was Chris' response.

That made the lead agent scowl slightly. "And we were wondering if you might have some information on where she might be.' he said.

Chris's response was to merely shrug. "No idea." he said. "Last time I saw here, it was a couple of months ago. I only know her as Rally's friend." he added. "You might want to check in with her at the Gunsmith Cat's gun shop. She'd know out of anybody."

"Wer already checked over there." the agent responded. "Why do you think we're over here?"

Chris shrugged again. "Fuck if I know." he said.

The lead agent growled. "Perhaps your partner would know more." he said.

"Could be." Chris answered and looked over his shoulder. "HEY ANDREW!"

"What?" Andrew called from inside the house.

"Get your ass down here! The feds want to talk to you about Misty!" Chris hollered back.

"Gorramit!" was Andrews response. "Be there in a second."

A few moments later Andrew joined the conversation "So, how can I help you two gentlemen?" he asked with a cheerful smile.

"We're looking for Misty Brown, and we're wondering if you would happen to know of her current whereabouts or of someone who would." he said.

Now it was Andrews turn to shrug. "No clue." he said. "Sorry."

The lead agent merely grunted and took out a business card. "Well, you should hear anything, feel free to give me a call." he said.

"I'll take that." Hershel said, and snatched the card from the lead agents fingers.

The agent gave Hershel a nasty look. "Have a nice day, sirs." he said before turning on his heel and walking back to his car, Agent Phil in tow.

"So." Hershel said as they watched the two agents got in their car and drove off. "What is it you two wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"That, actually." Andrew said. "You've got contacts in the US Attorneys and Chicago DA's offices, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Hershel said with a nod.

"Well, we were thinking that if Misty were turn herself in, and turn states evidence she could deliver some _really _big fish." Andrew explained.

"I suppose immunity would be part of this as well, right?" Hershel asked.

"Yep." both of his clients answered.

"They're gonna have to be some fucking huge fish to pull that off." Hershel said.

"we're talking whales." Chris said. "Come on inside and have a drink while we show you who they are."

"Okay." Hershel responded. "I'll take a double Scotch." he said as they headed inside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" The man Shego had identified as "Franz" asked.

Shego nodded and closed the manila folder that he had handed to her. "Yes, it is." she said as she stowed it in her attache case. "I assume you want your payment in the usual time and place?" she asked.

Franz nodded. "Yes." he said. "And where do you want us to make the delivery?" he asked as Shego dug a manila folder out of her attache case.

"To the place listed on the documents listed on this folder." Shego said as she handed it to him. "Everything is there, time, place, passwords, along with who's going to be taking the actual delivery."

Franz arched an eyebrow at Shego and opened the envelope. "You're not going to be making the pickup?" he asked.

"No." Shego said with a shake of her head. "The blue man has hired on some decent help recently. They're going to be doing the pick up."

"I assume your referring to the mercenaries that he used when he attacked HenchCo?" asked Franz as he scanned the documents before handing them to a lieutenant. "Aren't you worried that he might replace you with them?" he asked.

Shego laughed and shook her head. "Nope." she answered. "I know them, and I know Doctor D. That will never happen." she added. "Now as much as I enjoy chatting with you, I have reservations at Mátyás Pince at seven and I would like to get ready..."

"Ahh..." Franz said with a nod. "I understand. You and that little blond thing outside-" he paused as he struggled to remember the young man's name.

"Ron." Shego said. "His name is Ron."

"Ron- thank you. As I was saying, you and Ron are an item I take it?" he asked.

"You got it." Shego said.

Franz sighed wistfully. "The cute ones are always straight." he said as Shego locked her attache case and stood up.

"Really?" asked Shego. "From my point of view, it's always the other way around." she added, getting a snort of amusement from Franz.

"Enjoy your date darling." Franz said as Shego walked towards the door.

"Oh, I intend to." Shego said as one of Franz's men opened it for her. "I intend to."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what do you think?" Chris asked as he sat back in his recliner.

"Hmmm..." was Hershel's response as he weighed the merits of the plan the two idiots had cooked up. After a few more moments of reflection, he nodded. "I think it'll work -assuming I can get the DA to play ball."

"Well, if he gets stubborn, we do have quite the large amount of blackmail material." Andrew chimed in. "Especially on people like the federal DA's for Chicago."

"How good is it?" Hershel asked.

"Lets put it this way:" Chris said before he cleared his throat. "Baaaa."

Their attorney's eyebrows arched and he looked at the two men in surprise. "You're kidding." he said.

Chris scowled. "I wish I was." he said. "Who do you think found out about that little nugget of information?" he asked.

"There's a story to that, isn't there?" Hershel asked, reading the tone of his client.

Chris snorted in reply. "Not much of one." he said. "We're looking for a skip, I kick down a hotel room door, and I found instead of the skip, the US Attorney general for Chicago, along with his wife, daughter, and two sheep."

Hershel laughed and slapped his knee in amusement. "Please tell me you guys got photos of this." he said, chocking back laughter.

"Actually, we got video." Andrew chimed in.

"Video?" Hershel asked.

"DVD or Blu-Ray?" Chris asked as Hershel dissolved into laughter.

"I'll-hahahaha- take-hee hee- a DVD!" Hershel said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh man, I'm gonna have him over a barrel!"

"I thought you'd appreciate it." Chris said as he got to his feet. "Ill be right back."

"Yes!" Hershel said, pumping his fist in the air. "I finally get to put that pompous ass in his place!"

"Why don't you like him, anyways?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, simple." Hershel said as he composed himself. "The rat bastard blocked me from getting into his country club."

"Ahhh..." Andrew said as Chris came back in carrying a DVD case.

"Here you go." Chris said, tossing the case to Hershel.

"Thanks." Hershel grinned as he caught it. "I'm gonna put this to good use."

"We know you will." Andrew said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The door to their suite beeped and opened with a click. Swinging it open, Shego and Ron stepped into the suite. Ron whistled as he looked around at their surroundings.

"Nice." he said, looking over the décor.

"I thought you might like it." Shego said as she kicked off her shoes.

"You got that right." Ron answered as he glanced at Shego out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm getting changed." Shego replied. "I thought I'd wear something nice when we go to dinner."

"Why?" Ron asked, nodding at the slacks, blouse, and jacket that she was currently wearing. "That look's nice."

Shego arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Are you saying that you _don't _want me to wear a slinky little green dress?" she asked.

Ron gulped a couple of times as the image she'd described flashed in his memory. "Guh -guh-guh..." he stammered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shego said as she shrugged her jacket off.

"I'll be a couple of minutes." she added as she picked up an overnight bag that was lying on the bed. "No peeking!"

Sauntering over to the bathroom, Shego closed the door and "accidentally" left it open a crack. Setting the bag on the counter, she unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off. Folding it up she set it on the counter and unzipped the bag.

Opening it revealed her jump suit, folded up, with a dark green rolled bundle of silk sandwiched between it and a small black bag. She hesitated a second as she decided on which item to take out first, then grabbed the silk bundle.

Unrolling it, it revealed itself to be a mini dress. Shego gave it a once over to make sure it was okay, then draped it over the shower door before pulling out the small black bag. Unzipping it, a tangle of silk, hosiery, and lace fell out.

As she separated her strapless bra from the tangle, Shego couldn't help but think about the shop where she got it from. That shop was the one where she got all of her underthings from, specifically because they were a custom shop, and they specifically fitted item to their customers.

Shego loved their products- she didn't bounce, nothing rode up, and it all looked great on her-but there was something odd about the proprietor and her staff, something she couldn't put her finger on.

True, the Nerima district had reputation for weirdness, but even for that place, it was odd- like they weren't human.

Shego chewed on her lower lip as she pulled her sports bra off and put it in the bag. The last time she had been in the shop she'd kept seeing flashes of red out of the corner of her eye, and she'd noticed that the staff had stayed out of sight of the mirrors.

Normally, she would have gotten the hell out of there if people were behaving like that, but she wasn't getting a bad vibe from them, so she hadn't been worried, just curious.

Putting her new bra on, she pulled it up and adjusted it, then bent down and removed her shoes before unbuttoning her slacks and letting them fall to the floor in a puddle. Stepping out of them, she slipped her boyshorts off and let them drop to the floor.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Shego saw a flicker of shadow in the cracked door.

"_Good boy Ron."_ she thought as she pulled her stockings from the bag.

Pulling her stockings from the bag, she pulled them on one by one, then took a garter belt out and put it on, followed by a fresh pair of panties. This was followed by her dress, and then she unbound her hair and let it fall loose.

Rummaging around inside the overnight bag, she pulled a hairbrush out and ran it through her hair before taking a stick of lipstick- the only cosmetic she bothered to wear. Applying it to her upper lip, she pursed her lips and checked it in the mirror.

Her lips were now a glossy black, which went well with the greenish hue of skin and the dark green of her dress. Satisfied that she had that taken care of, Shego then slipped on a pair of ebony and onyx bangles onto her wrists, then followed that up with a pair low heeled pumps that were a matching shade of green with her dress.

Then finished it up by taking a green wrap from her bag with matching purse. Inside the purse she felt the reassuring heft of her Officers Model ACP that and it's spare mag that she carried as backup. She would have kept it with her when she was at the meet earlier, but Franz's crew always checked for weapons, so she'd left it behind.

Opening the door she found Ron leaning up against the door frame, smiling at her.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked.

"You know I did." Ron replied.

"Wait until the second act, when we get back." Shego said as she began to sashay towards the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hefting her briefcase, Special Agent Aya Brea, MIST, walked into the Chicago branch of the FBI. It was early- very early. Three in the morning, to be specific. Just about perfect, if you were looking to get access to evidence sitting in the forensics lab and have the minimum amount of witnesses.

Luckily for her, the technician in the lab was someone Agent Brea had gone to the Academy with, and true to form her friend was still the unrepentant night owl that she had been then.

Rapping on the glass with her knuckle, Aya got the attention of the only person in the lab, and waved in greeting when she looked up. The female agent's face brightened and she hurried to the door and opened it for Aya.

"Aya!" exclaimed Aya's friend, Special Agent Carrie Green said as she pulled her friend into a hug. "It's been ages!"

"Tell me about it." Aya said as she returned Carrie's hug. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Pretty good." her friend answered. "How about you?" she asked.

"I'm doing good." Aya answered.

"So what brings you here?" Carrie asked as she stepped back ad let Aya into the lab.

"Business, I'm afraid." Aya said with a sigh.

Carrie grimaced. "Well, that sucks." she said. "What sort of business?" she asked.

"Tell me about it." Aya said as she set her briefcase down. "You're working a case involving one Misty Brown?" she asked.

Carrie nodded. "Yeah..." she answered. "Why do you ask? Is she- is she, one of... those _things_ that you chase?" she asked, referring to the Mitochondrial Creatures that it were MIST's responsibility to deal with.

Aya shook her head. "No, thankfully." she said. "It's about a couple of people she's associated with- specifically, B3S."

Carrie jerked as if hit with an electric shock at the mention of the two insane bail bondsmen/ bounty hunters. "What the hell does your unit want with _them_?" she asked, lowering her voice as if speaking too loudly might summon them.

"It's a long story that I'm not allowed to tell you." Aya replied.

"Of course it is." Carrie said with a roll of her eyes. "What do you want to look at first?"

"Her address book, if she had one." Aya said.

"I can do you one better." Carrie said, crossing over to a computer and entering a few commands. "I can print you out a list."

"Thank you." Aya said with a smile.

"Is there anything you want?" Carrie asked.

"What do you got?" Aya asked.

"A lot." was Carrie's response. "Get comfortable. This is gonna take a while."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AAAAIIIEEEEEE!!!!!"

Chris swore loudly as Rally's panicked scream tore through the B3S Chicago office. Grabbing Regan, his scratched and battered but ever reliable Remington 870 from it's rack at the head of his bed, he did what came natural to him in a situation such as this: he simply started shooting in the direction of the noise.

Next door in Andrew's bedroom, he had just figured out that the screaming was coming from Rally because she had just woke up and discovered that she'd slept with him when Chris's first round of buckshot blew a hole in the common wall.

Andrew's reaction to suddenly getting shot at was much the same as Chris's reaction- he grabbed his STI and returned fire.

Back on the other side of the wall, Chris yelled something incoherent in German as 10mm Auto rounds started tearing through the wall at him. Diving off the bed, he stuck his shotgun up and blind fired his response.

This went on only for a sew seconds, though to Rally is seemed like minutes, an as suddenly as it had started, the firefight had ended.

"GORRAMIT CHRIS!" Andrew bellowed as he got to his feet and ejected the spent mag from his STI. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"JUS WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WHEN SOMEONE STARTS SCREAMING?" Chris bellowed back as he yanked the drawer on his nightstand open and began thumbing shells into Reagan. "YOU KNOW HOW DAMN TWITCHY I AM!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING PARANOID IS WHAT YOU ARE!" Andrew retorted as he slammed a magazine home and thumbed the slide release, sending his pistol into battery.

"Hey, I'll have you know my raging paranoia saved my life back at Hogwarts," Chris shot back as he thumbed the second to last shell into Regan's magazine and racked the slide. "Otherwise that damn snake would have got me."

"Yeah, and it nearly blew my ass off _this _time!" Andrew countered as he grabbed his shoulder holster and shrugged it on.

"Oh, bitch bitch bitch...." Chris mocked. "You always gotta-"

"WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS JUST SHUT THE FUCK _**UP**_!" Rally shrieked, cutting off the two men.

There was silence for a heartbeat, then Chris, never one to let an opportunity to make a situation worse pass, spoke.

"What's the matter Rally?" Chris asked, his tome mocking "Didn't Andrew boink you enough last night?"

Rally's eye started to tic as she started to look around for where she put her CZ. Fortunately, further mayhem was averted by the ringing of the doorbell.

"I got it!" Chris yelled as he got to his feet and grabbed a T-shirt.

"I swear to God I am going to _kill_ him one of these days..." Rally growled.

"Get in line." was Andrews response.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs Chris opened the door and found Aya standing on the front stoop.

"Aya!" he exclaimed. "How ya doin'?"

"Great." Aya answered tiredly and held up a manila folder. "Here's that information you wanted."

"Thanks." Chris said as he took the folder, then paused and looked at the blond. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You sound pretty wore out."

"I am wore out- thanks for asking." Aya said as she rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand.

"You're welcome." Chris replied. "Where you staying at?"

Aya stretched and rolled her head around on her neck. "Right now?" she asked rhetorically. "No where. I got in early this morning and went straight to the field office."

Chris nodded and stepped to one side. "You can crash here if you want." he offered.

Aya arched an eyebrow at the large man standing in front of her. "Really." she said.

Chris nodded. "Really." he confirmed. "I even promise to knock first."

Aya cocked her hip to one side. "Don't want to repeat the experience you had in Dryfield?" she asked.

"Having my cells burst into flame once was enough for me, thak you very much." Chris said dryly. "That's even worse than the regular method."

Aya would have asked by what he meant by that comment, but just then her fatigue started to really catch up with her and she rested a hand on the door frame to steady herself.

"I don't want to know." she said, then took a deep breath. "And you win, I'll stay."

"I knew you would." Chris said with a maniac grin.

Aya rolled her eyes. "I'm parked on the street-" she began but Chris interrupted.

"You can in the lot." he said, and pressed the appropriate button in the gate controls set next to the door. "The side door'll be open."

"Thank you." Aya said as she turned around to go to her car.

"You're welcome." Chris said as he shut the door and locked it.

He'd only gone a couple of steps towards the side door when a thought occurred to him. "What ever happened to Becky?" he asked aloud.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, downstairs, Becky's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in pitch blackness, with something cold, semi -firm, and heavy pressed up against her and around her.

"What the-" she said under her breath as she tried to squirm her way free.

As she did that, she discovered that whatever was on top of her was holding her in a grip of iron. Also, she was still in her street clothes.

"Time to shine a little light on the subject..." she muttered as she wormed her hand into her pocket for the LED light she kept on her at all times.

Pulling out her flashlight, she clicked it on and was temporarily blinded by the light. When her vision refocused, she saw that there was an arm laying across her chest. A pale, white, arm. Shining the light up, she saw that there was a panel overhead, covered in lavender satin.

Angling the light over, she looked over to her left and right into the glassy, unfocused stare of Maggie, B3S's vampire maid, who was, for all outward intents and purposes, a corpse.

Muffled by the coffin, her screams echoed through the basement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End


	31. Chapter 31

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Not in cruelty _

_Not in wrath_

_The reaper came today_

_An angel visited _

_This Gray path _

_And took the Cube away."_

Poem written on the wall of the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, author unknown.

Chapter Thirty One.

* * *

Shego woke a few hours after the dawn, yawned, rolled over, and sat up in bed. And promptly winced at the flare of pain from her rear end.

"_Ow..."_ she thought as she gingerly shifted her weight forward _"I was definitely a bad girl last night..." _

Sitting there on the edge of the bed, she glanced at the time and saw that she and Ron had plenty of time before they had to leave, so shifted her priorities to finding something to cover herself with and ordering breakfast.

Behind her Ron mumbled something and there was a rustle of sheets as Shego felt him roll over.

"Morning, Shego." Ron said in a half mumble.

"Morning, Ron." Shego returned as she twisted around to look at him, wincing as she did so.

Ron saw her wince and arched an eyebrow. "You still sore?" he asked.

Shego shrugged once. "A little." she replied. "But I enjoyed it."

The last part of her response brought a smirk onto Ron's face. "Yes, you did." he said, and then pushed himself up onto his elbows, and now it was his turn to wince. "Ow."

Now Shego was the one arching an eyebrow. "Sounds like we both overexerted ourselves last night." she commented.

"Hey, it's not like we were complaining at the time." Ron pointed out, getting an affirming nod from Shego. "Anyways, what's up for today?"

Shego thought for a moment before responding. "Well..." she began "I was thinking, first, we get some breakfast and shower, then we head out for my next meeting."

"Which is where?" Ron asked.

"Roanapour." Shego answered. "We'll check in to a hotel when we get there, and I was thinking that you'll stay there while I go to the meet."

"That's different." Ron commented.

"Sorry, babe, but it's for your own good." explained Shego. "The people I'm meeting with aren;t exactly the nicest bunch of people."

"If you don;t mind me asking, who are you meeting?" Ron asked.

Shego's brows knit together slightly as she responded. "Russians." she replied. "Hotel Moscow, to be specific. Nasty group of people, who will do anything to get an advantage."

Ron nodded in understanding. "You're worried that they'll try to use me to blackmail you." he stated.

Shego nodded. "Right on the money." she said.

Ron sighed. "You work with some of the nicest people, Shego."

Shego snorted. "You got that right." she said. "Now, how about some breakfast?"

"Now we're talkin'." Ron said.

* * *

It was mid morning in the city of Chicago, and the sun was shining, the mobsters were collecting payoff money, city officials were taking bribes, and a respectable bounty hunter was in the company of two complete madmen.

All in all, it was shaping up to be a rather normal day in Chi -town.

"So then I say, 'And drop the salami!" Rally said, recounting one of her more..._interesting _escapades to Chris and Andrew.

"Oh man..." Chris said, picking up his coffee "That's a good one."

"It beats the one we had in that sex shop." Andrew commented as he hung a left.

"Sex shop?" Rally asked, arching an eyebrow. "Is that the one where your skip tried to attack you with the dildos? "she asked.

"No, you're thinking of the male bordello that was over a daycare, you know, the one that catered to soccer moms?" Andrew said as they approached an intersection

"Oh." Rally said. "It was the one where you found that preacher and his secretary in one of the booths?" she asked, getting a nod from Andrew.

"Along with that guy and his sheep." Chris added with a grimace.

"Ew." Rally said with a grimace of her own. "That must've bad."

"You have no idea-SHIT!" Andrew said right before he stomped on the brakes.

"SHIT!" Chris and Rally yelled as a Buick shot by in front of them and plowed into a minivan on the opposite side of the intersection. "What the hell, Andrew?" asked Chris.

"That gorramed Buick nearly t-boned us!" Andrew said, pointing at said vehicle, currently with a blue minivan ramped up on its hood.

"What the-"Chris said, then stopped and narrowed his eyes at the minivan. "Andrew, I recognize that minivan."

"You do?" Andrew asked as he looked at it. "From where?"

"Troop 19.;" was Chris's response as a troop of Girls scouts came boiling out of the van, MAC-10's and TEC-9's in hand.

"Shit." said Andrew and Rally as the girls surrounded the Buick and one of them yanked the drivers door open.

"Hey." Rally said as they got a look at the driver. "Isn't that the girl who tried to maul you yesterday?" she asked Chris.

Chris nodded."Yeah..." he said as the Badger Girl erupted out of the car like a Tasmanian Devil on speed. "I think it is." he added as the area around the car became a maelstrom of cloth, blood, and gunfire.

"Huh." Andrew said as he watched the mauling unfold. "What're the odds?"

Chris shrugged. "Pretty damn good, apparently." he said. "Drive please, before they notice us."

"Good idea." Andrew said, and looked both ways, then casually accelerated away from the scene.

* * *

"So this is it." Valentine said, gravel crunching under their tires as they headed up the driveway to the house that Global Justice was renting through a front.

"Yep." Du replied. "This is the surveillance post."

"Hm." Valentine said, looking to his right to where about a mile down the valley, you could see the Goizargi house and the vineyards surrounding it. "Not bad, not bad at all...."

"Yeah, we lucked out on this one." Du agreed as he pulled them up to a stop. "No nearby neighbors, good line of sight on the target, all that."

"Now we can only hope that they're loose lipped over the phone." Valentine said as he opened his door.

Du shrugged as he opened his door. "They're probably not, after all, they've been keeping their secret for a while now." he said. "Once we bug the house proper though, then we should hit paydirt."

Valentine nodded as he shut his door and started up the walk to the house. "So what's the cover for this place?"

"Officially, this place has been rented by a bunch of rich kids who are working on a 'project'-" Du made air quotes with his fingers- "very hush hush, as you can understand..."

"Uh -huh." Valentine said. "Why rich kids?" he asked.

"They're the only ones who could afford a place like this and it would also explain why there are so many people up here, coming in and out." Du explained as they reached the door. "Which is why you and I are in civilian clothes when we're here to give them their final briefing."

Valentine whistled as Du rang the doorbell. "Very slick." he said. "Reminds me of some of the ops we ran in Interpol."

"Hey, in an op like this, appearance is everything." Du said.

* * *

"Well, that was uneventful." Rally said. "Thankfully." she added, looking pointedly at Chris.

"What?" asked Chris as he dug out a cigar. "My way works too."

"You're way leaves people a broken, bloody, wreck on the floor." Rally countered.

"I know." Chris said, clipping the end off of his cigar. "That's why I let him-" he pointed at Andrew- "-do the most off the talking."

Rally scowled at the large man as he lit up. "You didn't on the one before last!" she exclaimed.

Chris merely shrugged in reply. "What? He annoyed me." he said in his defense.

"So you threw him through a wall?" asked Rally incredulously.

"It was only the one." Chris said. "Besides, you've been hanging around us for years. You should be used to it by now, Miss I-Like-to-Play-Russian-Roulette-With-Bad-Guys-To-Make-Them-Talk."

"At least _I_ don't cripple people." Rally countered.

Chris took a draw on his cigar and exhaled happily. "No, you make them shit themselves." he said.

Rally growled in irritation as the cloud of cigar smoke wafted back to her. "And could roll down a window? Some of us really _don't _like the smell of those things, you know." she said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Cripes, you really can bitch, can't you?" Chris said as he rolled down his window a bit. "Nothings ever right with you."

"Chris, not wanting to die of second hand smoke is being bitchy." Rally countered, "Besides, you're the one who's sleeping with May. She's the one who can be bitchy, not me, so I don't why you're complaining."

Chris snorted. "I put up with her because she gives me good head, and she gives me anal." he said. "_That's_ why."

"GAAAH!" Rally said with a shudder. "I did _not_ need to hear that, Chris."

"What? It's true." Chris said with a chuckle.

Exasperated, Rally just shook her head and looked at Andrew, about to say something when she noticed a group of twenty somethings walking down the street, dressed in one of the many varieties of counter culture's that populated the city of Chicago.

What caught her eye was a female member of their group. She looked no different than the rest of them , but there was something about her that rang a bell in Rally's mind.

"hey guys." she said, keeping an eye in the girl "Take a look at that group right there." she added, nodding the direction of said group.

"What about them?" Andrew asked as he and Chris glanced at said group.

"Take a look at that girl with purple hair." Rally continued. "Is it me, or does she ring a bell somewhere?"

"Hmmm..." both men said as they looked at the girl. "Vaguely." Andrew said after a moment. "Chris, shat about you?"

"Hold on a second." Chris said as he grabbed a small pair of binoculars out of the cubby hole in the console. Slipping his glasses off, Chris raised the binoculars up and focused in on the girl. "Come on... let me see your face....." he muttered as he glassed the girl "Thank you- oh, you have _got _to be fucking kidding me." he said, taking the binoculars away and putting his glasses back on.

"What?" Rally and Andrew asked.

"That's Misty effing Brown if I ever saw her." Chris said, tossing the binoculars back into the cubby hole.

"Wait a minute." Rally said, Chris's statement having kicked a memory loose. "I think I know who those guy's she's with _are_."

"Who?" Andrew asked.

"They're a ...what are they..." Rally searched her memory for the term Misty had used to describe them

"Parker, something...." she said "They do some weird climbing thing."

"Parkour?" Chris suggested.

"Yeah." Rally said with a snap of her fingers. "That's it."

"Fuck." Chris and Andrew said together.

Rally looked back and forth between to two men questioningly. "What?" she asked. "They can't be that dangerous."

"They're not." Chris said. "But-"

"-They can climb around like a troop of monkeys." Andrew finished. "They're real pains in the ass."

Rally nodded as they drove past the group of people. "So how are we going to do this?" she asked. "I assume that it would be a bad idea to just hop out of the truck in front of her and ask her to come with me?"

"Yep." Chris said as they made a left at the next intersection.

"I was thinking that we'll get out and come up behind them, and you'll man the Suburban." Andrew explained. "That way, if they run, you can follow us while we chase them down."

"Alright." Rally said as Andrew nosed the truck into a parking space. .

Putting the vehicle in Park, Andrew and Chris got out while Rally switched places and got into the drivers seat. Getting his bearings, Andrew knocked on the drivers window of the truck and made a down motion with his hand.

"Okay, here's the plan:" he said when Rally had rolled down the window. "We're gonna go that way-" he pointed to his right "-and come up behind them. While we're doing that, you are gonna circle around that way-" now he pointed across the street to the next block "-so you're coming back the way we came. When you're parallel to us, that's when Chris and I are gonna make our move. Got that?"

Rally nodded. "Circle around and come up on you guys. Got it." she said. "How do you want me to signal that I'm in position?" she asked.

"Use your cell." Chris interjected. "Call Andrew when you're in position, and if you think that they've made you, call me instead. That work."

"Yeah." Rally said, and Andrew nodded his assent.

"Good. Now let's get going then. I'm hungry, and I wanna get some lunch while there's still time for the lunch special at Kwoks." Chris said, referring to the Korean restaurant that he and Andrew were regulars at.

With that, the trio split up and set about their tasks.

* * *

"So there we are, practically neck deep in ping pong balls, and I say-"

The familiar chiming of Ron's Kimmunicator broke into Shego's recounting of a heist gone wrong to Ron, and she rolled her eyes while muttering some of the more acerbic curses she knew in the French language.

"Sorry Shego." Ron said as he scrambled to grab the phone. "I'll make this quick."

Snatching it up he glanced at the display before answering and was mildly surprised that it wasn't Kim who was calling him, but Tara.

"Hey Tara." he said, pressing the answer button.

"Hey Ron." Tara King's slightly tinny voice said. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah." Ron said, nodding even thought this was an audio only connection. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well, Bonnie and I are playing Metallic Cog 2, and we're stuck on one part of Wide Plate 3, and I was wondering if you could talk us through it?" Tara asked.

"Uhh..." Ron said, and looked back at Shego. She nodded and he turned back to the Kimmunicator and thus missed the cunning smile that formed on her face when his back was turned. "Yeah, I can." he said. "Where are ya?"

"Well, we're in a storage area..." Tara began.

As Ron listened, Shego watched him and waited as he began to get absorbed in the conversation. As he lost track of his surroundings, Shego grinned and quietly got to her feet.

"_Ah, my chance for revenge is at hand!" _she thought gleefully. _"Now, carefully..."_

Silent as any cat, Shego came up behind him and crouched down as she came around in front of him. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Shego merely gave a mischievous smile and put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"_Hey, I've seen that look of hers before...."_ he thought. _"What the hell is she-oh no." _ he added as she undid his zipper _"She wouldn't- she _is._" _

Swallowing nervously, Ron focused and and managed to (barely) maintain his composure.

"Ron, are you okay?" Tara asked over the Kimmunicator.

"I'm fine." Ron answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You sounded a little off there, that's all." replied Tara.

"I think it's the last of the Mystery Meat wearing off, that's all." Ron said, sparing a glare down at Shego, who smiled back up at him as best she could.

"Okay, as you were saying..." Tara prompted, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Anyways, go through the air duct and trank the guard reading a book at the end of the hall way..." Ron began.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Chicago, things were going a little bit differently than in Budapest. Chris and Andrew had managed to get within lunging distance of the group of parkour's when Misty just happened to glance behind her and saw them.

Both men saw her eye's widen as she recognized them- anyone who had lived more than a year in Chicago knew about the two maniacs, and she'd worked with them several times during their tenure in the Windy City- and the apparent leader of the group saw her stiffen up momentarily and glanced back to see what she was looking at.

He too, had encountered the pair before, but only in passing. Still, the encounter was enough for him to recognize that they were (technically) a branch of law enforcement. A very fringe branch and one that for the most part was disavowed by the uniformed agents of law and order, but a branch to be avoided anyway.

"MOVE!" he bellowed, and as one the group sprang into action.

From the get go, they did not behave as planned, or as what the two bounty hunters expected of a fleeing suspect. They broke left, as a group, into traffic, scampering around and over vehicles like they were four year olds on the monkey bars.

"Shit!" both men swore as they launched themselves into pursuit.

Andrew launched himself up in the air and vaulted onto the roof of a parked SUV while Chris darted in between the back of the SUV and a parked Corolla, right out into the path of a soccer mom in a Prius. She was only going five miles an hour at the time, having hit the brakes when the parkour team ran out into traffic, so she didn't hurt the larger man when her front bumper knocked his legs out from under him.

Laying on her horn, the woman yelled at the man, flipping him the bird as he picked himself up off the hood of her car. He responded by punching the hood, his enhanced strength cratering the sheet metal, crunching the intake beneath it, and shattering the headlights, not to mention making the hybrid rock on its suspension.

The whole encounter hadn't taken more than ten seconds, but it was enough for him to momentarily lose the pursuit. Swearing in several languages, he yanked a KABAR out from his bag and used it as a handhold as he scrambled onto the top of a cube van.

Spotting the mayhem a block down, he leaped off the truck onto a cab that was in front of it, collapsing the roof and then started off after the chase, leaping from car to car.

* * *

Two cars back from the Prius, Rally saw the events unfold and swore to herself.

"Shit!" she spit, glaring daggers the hybrid in front of her. "Stupid hybrids..." she muttered, looking for a way around.

She immediately spotted the only one, an empty parking space. It looked like a tight fit, but she was sure that she could put the big Suburban through it without any trouble. Just as she started to move, the lady in the Prius decided that she had better park her car before calling 911 and so started to nose into it.

Rally, on the other hand, was in no mood to yield, and simply gunned the motor, muscling past the car with a scrape of sheet metal as she ripped it's bumper off.

* * *

By the time Chris had caught back up to the pursuit, they were scrambling up the side of a building using drain spouts and window ledges in complete defiance of gravity and common sense. Chris skidded to stop next to his partner, who was waiting for him to catch.

Chris looked up at the acrobats scrambling up the side of the building and shook his head. "Gorramed monkeys..." he growled, and knocked some ash off of his cigar.

"My thoughts exactly." Andrew said.

Both men looked at each other, shrugged, and ran at the wall. When they were about to run into the wall, they leaped and planted a foot onto the wall, letting their momentum compress them into a crouch.

Then they pushed off from that momentary foothold, their enhanced strength launching them thirty feet into the air at the wall of the building opposite. Twisting in mid air, both men planted another foot on the opposite wall and then launched themselves even higher into the air.

Using this technique, both men were able to propel themselves up to the top of the building just as the last of the parkour were clearing the top of the roof.

Up top, there was one guy who was lagging behind due his foot slipping and delaying him momentarily. He slid across an air conditioning unit and had just neatly cleared the railing the cordoned off the climate control machinery from the rest of the roof when something told him to look up.

The last thing he saw before being knocked out was the sole of Chris's size 14 work boot hurtling at his face.

* * *

Rally swore as the tow mean leapfrogged their way up to the top of the building. She had begun to frantically look for a parking place when her cell rang.

"Yeah?" she barked as she spotted an empty stall halfway down the block.

"Where the hell are you?" Andrew asked, his voice oddly tinny with a lot of echo.

"I'm in front of the building that you and Chris scaled." answered Rally. "I just found a parking place. Why?" she added as she began to get into position to parallel park.

"Don't bother." Andrew said. "We're half a block over and heading south."

"Right." Rally said, abandoning the parking spot and heading for the next intersection. "Where the hell are you?" she asked.

"We're running down a gorramed storm sewer." Andrew replied.

* * *

Misty and her parkour buddies didn't stay long in the sewer, exiting out through one of the vents after dropping a grate to block their pursuers. Said grate didn't stop the two men, they simply used their enhanced strength to rip the grate out of its frame and kept on going.

But it was enough to put some distance between them and their target, and they had go through the adjacent manhole cover rather than slither through the grate like the targets did. By the time they got to street level Misty and company were almost out of sight, with a busy street and two crowded sidewalks between them.

Such circumstances would have stopped most any other pursuers cold- however, Chris and Andrew were _not_ you're typical pursuers.

The crowd of people who had stopped to gawk when the parkour team had slithered out of the storm drain and had stayed for when B3S had launched themselves out the manhole jumped when both men seemed to just disappear into thin air.

Not that they_ had _disappeared, however. What they had did was demonstrate that their enhancement gave them the ability to move at what is commonly called 'bullet time'. They couldn't do for it long or over long distances, but properly applied it was still quite useful.

Such as now, when they darted across two lanes of traffic and through the pedestrians on the side walk to the alley where Misty and her friends were ducking into the side entrance of a building, reaching the heavy fire door just before it slammed shut.

Yanking the door open both men charged inside into a literal maze of girders, studs, and other obstacles of a building undergoing renovation, none of which slowed Misty and her friends down in the slightest.

It wasn't much of a deterrent to Chris and Andrew either, for Andrew simply launched himself up through a hole in the ceiling, grabbed the exposed joists, and redirected his momentum, easily eliminating the lead that the parkour team had opened up on them.

Chris, meanwhile, went for the simple route, using his enhanced strength to scramble up a half constructed elevator shaft, enabling him to get a couple of floors above them and cut them off.

For their part, Misty and her friends simply broke right and ran down a hall which dead ended with a large plate glass window overlooking the rooftop of an adjacent building. As they ran by, the one in the lead grabbed a circular saw lying on a table and used it to smash the glass by flinging it through the window.

"Oh, for the live of fuck!" Chris snarled when he saw them take running leaps through the window. "These guys are really beginning to piss me off!" he yelled over his shoulder to Andrew as he set off in pursuit.

"Yeah, well, me too!" answered Andrew, hesitating for a moment as his partner charged down the hall and did a running leap of his own out the window.

Chris sailed out the window and went flying across the gap between the buildings, landing feet first with a thud and rolling to break his fall. Scrambling to the side so Andrew would have a clear spot to land, he looked up and saw Misty and her friends running the length of the building.

"Fuck this shit." he muttered as he reached into his NDS bag.

When he withdrew his hand, he was holding his Ishapore Rifle 2A, which was basically a No1 Mark 3 Lee-Enfield chambered in 7.62 NATO. This particular rifle he had modified slightly by adding a scout mount scope, which meant that the optic was mounted well forward of the action and featured 2-7x magnification with a mil-dot reticule.

Chris mainly used this rifle for situations that called for something with more precision than he or Andrew's regular shoulder weapons, but where a sniper rifle would have been too awkward- such as the situation that he and his partner were in now.

Flipping the safety off, he cycled the bolt and chambered a round, then brought the rifle up to his shoulder. Looking through the scope, he settled the cross hairs on the man right in front and to the left of Misty, and the loud _crack_ of the rifle shot echoed across the buildings as he put a round through the man's thigh.

The man hit the roof screaming and clutching his leg as his friends skidded to a stop and clustered around Misty, putting themselves between her and Chris.

"Hold it right there Misty, or the next one dies!" Chris yelled.

"They're protecting me!" Misty yelled back. "They're gonna get me to Canada!"

"That won't Misty." Andrew yelled back "The Fed's got warrants out on you, and there's no death penalty involved, so they will extradite you if they catch you."

"They wont!" Misty countered, desperation in her voice.

"Misty..." Chris said "Think about it. If we can find you, so will the Fed's. And when they catch you, you're gonna go away for the rest of your life."

Desperation etched on her face, Misty looked around at her surroundings, searching for a way out. "What choice do I have?" she pleaded. "At least this way I've got a better chance of staying free."

"Or you can come with us." Andrew pointed out. "We've got a deal set up with the US Attorneys Office. You can turn states evidence and testify against your employers in exchange for immunity."

"Who do you think the Fed's would want more,Misty?" Chris asked, pressing their point. "You, or the people who've been hiring you? You're small fry compared to them."

Misty worked her jaw up and down a couple of times as she considered the bounty hunters offer. "H-How do I know that you two wont just turn me over to the feds for the bounty?" she asked.

"Because we're helping Rally look for you." Andrew answered, pulling out his phone. "I can call her and she'll tell you that if it'll help."

"Misty, we may be rude, crude, lewd, and in Andrews case, a moral degenerate-" Chris began.

"Hey, speak for yourself Mister I-Like-Pregnant-Chicks!"

"Bite me." Chris shot back at Andrew "But, as I was saying, we don't burn our friends." he continued, getting a nasty look from Andrew.

Misty chewed on her lip for a second before she replied. "Give me a second, would ya?" she asked.

"Make it quick." Andrew said, cocking his head to one side as sirens sounded in the distance. "We're gonna have company soon."

Misty nodded, and went into a huddle with her compatriots. After several seconds of deliberation she came to a decision. "Okay." she said, stepping clear of her friends. "I'll go with you."

Chris and Andrew nodded as she walked over to them. "About time." Chris said as he focused his attention on the man he'd shot and his friend was kneeling down next to him, keeping pressure on the wound.

"Hey." Chris said, addressing the man who was staunching the bleeding. "You got first aid training?" he asked.

"I'm a medic in the National Guard, and I just got off a tour in Iraq." the man answered as Chris lowered his rifle and reached into his NDS bag. "What's it to ya?"

"Here." was Chris's response, as he tossed a large zippered pack to the man. "That's a fully stocked trauma kit."

The man looked down at the pack for a moment, then back up at Chris. "Thanks." he said, grabbing the kit.

"Don't mention it." Chris said as he, Andrew, and Misty began to hurry towards the door.

* * *

"Well, I think we lost them." Rally said, turning back from where she had been looking out the back window. "So, now where are we going?"

"Someplace safe, and where the feds aren't gonna think to look for us." Andrew answered. "One of our safehouses."

Rally arched an eyebrow. "Since when is you guys place not secure?" she asked.

"It is secure." Chris answered.

"So why aren't we going there?" a very jittery Misty asked from her hiding place on the floor of the Suburban.

"Because 1354 Knowles road is known by law enforcement and alphabet soup agency in the US." Andrew informed her. "We take you there, they'd be all over us."

"And not to mention the fact that harboring a fugitive would give them all the excuse they'd need to get a warrant and tear the place apart." Chris added. "Hell, the ATF would cream themselves if they thought they had even a remote chance of nailing us."

"Oh." was all that Misty could say.

"So where are we going?" Rally asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"Believe it or not, a McMansion." Andrew said. "They'd never to look for us in a development full of $750,000 and up homes."

"Okay" Rally said, taking out her phone. "I had better call May and let her know-" she started to say, but Chris interrupted her.

"Use my phone." he said, offering her said device. "Your's has got GPS. If you make a call with that and they're monitoring it, and odds are they are, they'll be on top of us in a heartbeat."

Rally hesitated for a couple of moments as she looked at his phone. "Uh, you have a smart phone." she said, tapping it for emphasis. "Wouldn't they be able to do the same thing with it that they can with mine?"

Chris chuckled knowingly. "It only _looks_ like a smart phone, Rally." he said. "It's a sat phone, linked to the Prometheus Platforms. They try to trace it, they'll hit a dead end."

"Of course." Rally said as she took the phone.

The platforms Chris was referring to were the two orbiting weapons satellites that he somehow obtained through means best left unsaid while he and Andrew had been in Japan. She'd asked them what they had been doing in Japan, and their response had been to tell her in the vaguest of terms that they were under a non disclosure agreement and not to press it further unless she wanted to wake up dead.

Pushing those thoughts from her head, Rally dialed May's number and put the phone to her ear.

* * *

"Okay, thanks Ron." Tara said before hanging up. Putting the phone down she looked over at Bonnie, who was rocking back and forth with both hands clamped over her mouth, smothering her laughter. "What's so funny?"

Bonnie sputtered for a few moments before she was able to get hod of herself. "Oh...nothing she said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tara knitted her brows together and looked at her friend. "You look like you're about to bust an aertry. What is it?" she asked.

Bonnie giggled hysterically for a few seconds before she was able to answer. "You.. don't know what was going on?" she asked. "What Ron was doing?"

Tara gave Bonnie a puzzled look. "He was telling me how to get through the game-" she started to say but was cut off as Bonnie dissolved into hysterical laughter before falling off the couch.

"Ow! HA HA HA Hah hah ha ha..." Bonnie said, the shock from from the fall knocking her back to some semblance of coherence. "He had a girl there..." she pointed out, giving Tara a clue as to what she found so funny.

Tara nodded "Yeah, Shego." she said. "She's one of the people Kim fights on a regular basis. What about it?"

Bonnie gave Tara a 'you-have-_got_-to-be-kidding-me' look. "You didn't hear the background noise?" she asked. "And how odd his voice was?"

"What does that have to do-" Tara started to say, but stopped suddenly when it all clicked into place. "Oh God." she said, her face turning red. "Oh _God._" she repeated. "He was-"

"Getting a blow job." Bonnie said, finishing the sentence for Tara. "But, in his defense, I don't think it was his idea."

"But why would he-" Tara started to stammer. "I mean he isn't the type-"

Bonnie shrugged as she got back onto the couch. "Well, I don't blame his girlfriend for wanting to get freaky with him." she said. "I mean, I saw the video from when he got pantsed in the locker room when he was a freshman, and-" she stopped as she saw Tara getting redder. "On the other hand, maybe that's TMI."

Tara nodded. "Yeah." she squeaked. "Definitely." she added, then sighed morosely. "Now I won't be able to look at him with out thought of _that_ going through my head."

Bonnie shrugged. "Hey, whenever I see him I have to think about penguins." she said.

Tara blinked and looked at her girlfriend. "Then how were you able to be such a bitch to him over the years?"

Bonnie shrugged again. "I was being very, very, _very_ stupid." she said.

* * *

Frowning, Will Du moused the playback display back a minute and let the recording play again. Valentine, seeing the expression on his partners face, got up and walked over to him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Du nodded and pulled off his headphones. "Theres some background noise that I cant figure out where it's coming from." he said. "It's like someones talking, but it's distorted, like it's coming through a wall or something."

"So you're saying that's theres someone else in the house?" Valentine asked. "That's impossible. There's only the parents in there."

"I know." Du said. "And it's not the TV or anything like that, the sounds all wrong."

Valentine frowned at his partners description. "Put it on the speaker, let me take a listen to it." he said.

Du nodded and pulled the jack for his headphones out and then clicked play. Both men listened as the recording from the laser microphone played back, and underneath the conversation between the Goizargi's, there was a rhythmic high pitched noise in the same ranges that human voice would be in, but indistinct.

"Huh." Valentine said. "Run it through the filter, see if you cant isolate it."

Du nodded and entered the proper commands. A minute later, he had the sound isolated and enhanced. "Okay..." he said, cuing the playback "Let's see what we got."

What they got was what sounded like a little girl, singing a nursery rhyme, sounding faint and somewhat far away. Du and Valentine looked at each other as it played.

"What the hell?" Valentine asked.

Du shrugged and turned back to his monitor, a thought nibbling at the back of his mind like a minnow on a piece of bread. "I've heard that nursery rhyme before." he said. "But where...."

"What I'd like to know is whose singing it.' Valentine said. "Because according to the time stamp, the only people who are supposed to be in there are Agustin and Margux Goizargi."

Du nodded. "A very good question, Jack." he said. "Tell you what. I'll figure out the nursery rhyme, you figure out who it could be?" he asked.

Valentine nodded. "Deal." he said.

* * *

Shego's communicator rang as she handed Ron her overnight bag. "Excuse me a moment." she said, and left Ron with the luggage as she dug out her communicator. "Huh." she said, looking at the display.

"What?" Ron asked, putting his bag in the trunk and closing the lid.

"It's not the Doc." Shego answered as she pressed the talk button. "Hello Miss Balalaika." she said pleasantly as the person on the other end connected. "What's up?"

"It's about our appointment." Balalaika answered, sounding rather bored. "I'm afraid we're going to have to reschedule. Somethings came up."

"Uh -huh." Shego said, nodding unconsciously. "The doc needs that stuff ASAP. When are you next available?" she asked, squinting as she tried to identify the sound in the background. It sounded like it was someone moaning....

"Let me check..." Balalaika said, and there was a pause as someone said something in Russian in the background. "How about Tuesday?" she asked.

"That'll work." Shego said. "See you then."

"_Da_. See you then." Balalaika answered and broke the connection.

"Well?" Ron asked as Shego put her communicator away and turned around to face.

"Well..." Shego said. "It looks like we're going to be spending more time in Roanapor than we thought." she explained. "My contact had to reschedule."

"Ah." Ron said. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

Shego put on a show of pondering that question for a moment, then grinned. "Well, I happen to know of an _excellent_ little private beach, and they have one of the best bar's and restaurants in the world..." she began.

"Say no more." Ron replied and headed towards the drivers side. "Lets get going. Time's a wasting."

"I thought you'd say that..." Shego said with a snicker.

* * *

Deep in the basement of B3S Chicago, within a solid ebony coffin, Becky lay sleeping. It wasn't a deep or rather peaceful sleep, due to the fact that she was also currently entwined within the embrace of the coffin's usual occupant, Maggie.

Outside, the last sliver of the sun slipped below the horizon and the vampiric maid awoke and shifted slightly.

"What the-?" Becky asked hoarsly, her throat still raw from her screaming fit.

"Oh, good evening." Maggie said pleasantly, remembering that she had gone to bed with a snuggle buddy. "Did you sleep well?"

Becky blinked as she processed that information. "I've just spent God knows how long trapped in a coffin with a corpse." she stated calmly. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

"That's no reason to be rude." Maggie said in a somewhat offended tone.

Becky grit her teeth in irritation. "Look, Miss- what the hell is your name, anyways?" she snapped.

"Margaret, but you may call me Maggie." Maggie said, returning to her usual pleasant tone.

"Okay, Maggie, I'm not dead, and I'm not a necrophiliac, so I _really_ don't like snuggling with a corpse, okay?" Becky explained. "So you can just take your prim and proper Limey attitude and bite me-"

"Yes Miss Becky." Maggie said, and brought Becky close into a tight embrace.

"-Wait, that's not what I meant- AAAAIIIEEEEEE!" Becky's protests dissolved into a scream as Maggie's fangs bit into her carotid.

* * *

End.


	32. Chapter 32

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Double up or quit, the devils' take the split,_

_The Ace of Spades, the Ace of Spades_

_You know I'm going to lose, that's gambling's for fools,_

_But that's the way I like, baby I don't want to live forever, _

_And don't forget the joker..."_

Motörhead, _The Ace of Spades._

Chapter Thirty Two.

* * *

Running her hands through her hair, Tara finished rinsing the last of the shampoo out and sraightened up.

"Your turn." she said to Bonnie, and pressed herself up against the wall of the shower to allow her girlfriend to slip past her to the shower head.

"Thanks." Bonnie said as her and Tara finished moving out of each other's way. "You know, I've been thinking..."

"About what?" Tara asked as Bonnie bent over and began to rinse.

"About us, about what we're doing." elaborated Bonnie.

"Really?" Tara asked, curious as to what Bonnie was getting at. "What about us?"

"We're doing what is probably every heterosexual male in schools fantasy." Bonnie explained. "We're two hot lesbians taking a shower."

It took Tara a moment to figure out the punchline, but when she did, she started giggling uncontrollably. "Oh God..." she said when she was finally able to get herself under control. "Somehow I think there'd be more to it than us just bathing...." she pointed out.

Bonnie shrugged. "Yeah, but technically, I'm right." she said. "If you were to ask any one of them about this, this is probably what they'd want: Two lesbian cheerleaders- well, one of is a cheerleader, now- taking a shower together."

"Well, yeah..." Tara said as Bonnie finished rinsing her hair. "But in this case, we're doing it because we can't get more than five feet from each other."

Bonnie nodded as she stood up. "Yea, I know- oh, shit." she swore as something came to her.

"What?" Tara asked. "What's wrong?"

"The five feet thing." answered Bonnie, turning around to face Tara. "We never got it cleared with the school!"

Tara blinked a couple of times, then smacked a hand to her forehead. "Oh, _crud._" she said, using what was, for her anyways, strong language. "I gotta call my parents."

"That's gonna be fun." Bonnie commented as she turned off the water. "They were less than thrilled when you told them."

"Yeah." Tara agreed as she opened the shower door. "But they still took it well, better than I was expecting, anyways."

"That's true." Bonnie said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a couple of towels for her and Tara. "Towel?" she asked, holding one out.

"Thank you." Tara said, taking the towel. "Of course, the hard part is gonna be getting Barkin to go along with it."

"I don't know." Bonnie said as she started to towel herself off. "He doesn't have trouble with a lot of what Kim and Ron do."

Tara nodded once in agreement. "Yeah, but to tell the truth, weirdness follows them no matter what." she said. "And this is kinda different, even for Middleton High."

"Not really." Bonnie pointed out. "Remember sophomore year? Those sentient exploding kamikaze muffins in home-ec?" she added.

"Kim baked those." Tara countered.

Bonnie stared at her friend for a few moments, saw that she was telling the truth, and grimaced. "Crap." she said. "She really _is_ that bad of a cook?? she asked, getting a confirming nod from Tara. "Ouch."

"Yeah." Tara answered. "If it wasn't for Ron coaching her, she would have failed Home -ec."

"I always wondered how she pulled that off..." Bonnie said.

* * *

Striding out the door to Kim's waiting Sloth, Ron, to put it mildly, felt like a million bucks. True, his hips were a little sore, but considering how he had gotten that soreness, he really didn't mind all that much.

"Hey KP." he said as he climbed into the passenger seat of Kim's car. "Whats up?"

"Oh, the usual." Kim said as Ron buckled himself in. "You have a good weekend?" she asked.

"Yep." Ron answered as she put the Sloth in gear and pulled away from the curb. "I got everything done that I needed to do and got to relax too."

For a moment, Kim's mind dropped into the gutter and kept on going right into the sewer, but she shook it off.

"_I've been hanging around Bauman and Stivers too much." _ she thought with a shudder. "I assume that includes your homework?"

Ron nodded confidently and patted his backpack. "You got it." he said. "Shego helped me out with my algebra, so I wasn't pressed for time with everything else."

"Well.." Kim said, focusing on the road and forcing a happy note into her voice. "That was nice of her."

Ron didn't notice her forced tone, for he was suddenly reminded as to _why_ his girlfriend had helped him with his homework, to clear time for 'other things', as she had so discreetly put it.

Banishing the memories of what they had did after his homework was done to a more appropriate time, Ron glanced at Kim. "So, how did your weekend go?" he asked.

"Fairly good." Kim answered brightly. "I caught a shoe sale with Monique, saw a movie, and as a bonus, the Tweebs behaved themselves."

"They did?" Ron asked, skepticism in his voice. "I hate to say it, but with those two, that's never a good sign."

"I know." Kim said resignedly. "Right now, I'm wondering when the shoe's gonna drop and whatever they're up to is gonna blow up in everybody's face."

"Hey, at least they didn't ruin your weekend." Ron pointed out.

"That's true." agreed Kim.

* * *

"Okay Mom, thanks." Tara said into her cell." Love you too. Bye." she added before hanging up.

"Well?" Bonnie asked as Tara turned to face her. "What did she say?"

Tara sighed and put her cellphone in her pocket. "Dad called the school, and Barkin says that the only way that he'd accept it is if we presented medical proof."

"Okay..." Bonnie said. "So, what do we do? Go to our doctors and have them take blood samples?"

Tara thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I don;t think that'd work. I think well need a specialist for this...." she said.

"And where do we find one of those around here?" asked Bonnie.

Tara shrugged. "I don't know, but I think I know who would." she said. "Kim's mom."

Bonnie sighed and got to her feet. "Looks like we're going to the hospital."

"I'll get my purse." Tara said as they headed for the door.

* * *

"Possible! Stoppable!" Barkin yelled as Kim and Ron came walking through the front doors. "My office! Now!"

"Aw man, the first bell hasn't even rung and we're already in trouble?" Ron moaned as Barkin pointed in the direction of his office.

Barkin glared down at the blond teen with a less than pleased expression on his face. "Do you want to break the record for getting slapped with detention the fastest, Stoppable?" he growled.

"N-no sir!" Ron said, shaking his head jerkily.

"Then get going!" Barkin snapped.

Kim, who had wisely stayed out of this discussion, at this point grabbed Ron and led them to Barkin's office. Once they were inside Barkin shut the door and sat down at his desk. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before skewering both teens with a glare.

"Alright you two." he began. "I just got off the phone with Miss Tara King and Bonnie Rockwaller. They told me that they couldn't attend school until they were sharing all of their classes, _and _they also had to sit next to each other because of something called nanotechnolgy."

Barkin's scowl deepened as he leaned back in his chair as he considered the two teens.

"I, of course, voiced my doubts about this, and she told me to talk to you two, that you'd back her up." he continued. "So, what exactly is she talking about?" he asked, directing the question at Kim. "Bear in mind, Miss Possible, I'm only asking you this because Miss King has a spotless record with this school and your record is nearly as good." he added, glancing at Ron in a silent rebuke as a counterpoint.

In the back of her mind Kim bristled at the silent reference to Ron as a troublemaker, but kept her cool. "Well sir, it is the truth." she explained. "You see, Stivers of B3S-"

Barkin ground his molars together so forcefully that she and Ron both heard it. "_Those _two are mixed up in this?" he asked .

Kim swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yeah." she answered. "They were the ones who framed Bonnie for possession and somehow dosed her with Ecstasy."

Barkin grunted in acknowledgment. "I'd heard that she'd been set up, but not by who." he said. "Why them, and why did they do that?" he asked, guessing that Kim knew more about the case.

Kim's eyes bugged out and her mind raced for a way to explain it that didn't make put her into a bad light. "Well, you see, I, uhh, well I uhh..."

"Out with it, Possible!" Barkin snapped. "Or do you need a teleprompter?"

"I called them, sir." Kim said in a small voice.

"What?!" Barkin exclaimed, sitting up straight in his seat. "You know those two maniacs?"

Kim looked at floor. "Yes, sir, unfortunately." she said.

"So why did you call them?" Barkin demanded.

"Josh Mankey was cheating on me with her, and well, I was furious and I kinda acted without thinking." Kim explained. "And apparently they were keeping tabs on her, because on their next swing through here, Stivers decided to dose Bonnie and Tara with nano."

Barkin nodded once. "And do you happen to know why they did that?" he asked. "Another one of your ideas?" he asked, clearly not happy with the way Kim had gotten mixed up in the shenanigans of the two madmen.

Kim and Ron looked at each other for a moment and then Kim shook her head. "No. It wasn't my idea." she said. "You'd have to talk to Bonnie and Tara about that one, Mr Barkin. That's all I can say about the matter."

Barkin made a irritated grunt and leaned back in his chair. "Don't worry, Miss Possible, I will." he said. "Whenever they decide to show up, that is." he added, then looked up the two teens. "As for you two, get to class and don't tell anyone about what we discussed, got it?"

Kim and Ron nodded as they got to their feet. "Don't worry, Mr Barkin, we won't." Kim said as she and Ron headed for the door.

* * *

"Doctor Possible, please come to the reception desk." the PA intoned "Doctor Possible, please come to the reception desk."

Dr Anne Possible glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, thanked her colleague that she had been conversing with and headed for the reception desk. When she got there she was surprised to find Tara King and Bonnie Rockwaller waiting for her.

"Tara!" Mrs Dr Possible said as she walked up to the two teens. "Bonnie!" she added, surprising the teen, who'd been expecting a far different reaction from Kim Possible's mother. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you two be in school?"

Bonnie and Tara looked at each other for a second, then Tara spoke. "Ah, that's why we're here." she said. "Is there somewhere we can speak privately?"

Anne thought for a moment, then nodded. "Follow me." she said, and led them to an unused examination room. After closing the door and flipping the 'occupied' sign on she turned to face the teens. "Okay, shoot. What is it?" she asked.

Tara swallowed nervously before she began. "Mrs Possible, ah, how much did Kim tell you about what happened to Bonnie and I?" she asked.

"Not much, really." Anne replied. "She mentioned that there was an incident at Bonnies place, and I saw something on the news about a car hitting the house, but that's it." she said. "I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention at the time. The boys were up to their shenanigans again, and well..." she trailed off.

Tara nodded, having been the recipient of the Tweebs mischief on more than one occasion. "Okay then, here's the short version of what happened:" she began "First, Bonnie and I are a couple now-"

"Oh, congratulations!" Anne said happily.

"Thank you." Tara and Bonnie replied. "Anyways," Tara continued "Somehow, B3S heard about it, and decided on their last visit here to dose us with nano."

"That's where the car hitting my house comes from." Bonnie interjected. "They carjacked my mothers car, stuffed her in the trunk, and parked it in my living room."

"Ah." Anne said, nodding along.

"And now, because of that nano, we can't get more than five feet from each other." Tara finished. "And the school won't let us rearrange our classes without some sort of doctors excuse, and since you're the best doctor we know, and you've probably had to deal with some strange stuff with Kim, we figured-"

"That I was the best one to come to?" Anne asked, getting nods from the both of them. "Well, I am a neurosurgeon, so I wouldn't know exactly what to do, but I do know who could." she added. "But we'll have to do it from my office. Follow me..."

And with that, she opened the door to the office and led them out.

* * *

The rumor mill caught up with Kim between second and third periods in the form of Monique cornering her at her locker.

"Hey girl." Monique said as an opener. "You would not _belive_ what I've been hearing from the gossip mill this morning."

"Oh, goody." Kim said with a roll of her eyes. "Please tell me it's not focused on me."

"Surprisingly, it's not." answered Monique. "It's about Bonnie and Tara."

"_Oh man, this oughta be good..."_ Kim thought. "What're the rumors saying?" she asked as she got the last of her books for the next period out of her locker.

"Well..." Monique said as she consulted her Blackberry. "Amazingly enough, they almost all have an element of truth to them." she said as she checked her notes. "Most them are along the lines of that they're lesbians and are skipping school to ravish one another...."

Kim arched an eyebrow at Monique.

"Hey, I ain't the spreading these." Monique said defensively. "The rest are that they decided to go elope to San Francisco to get married."

This time Kim rolled her eyes. "You know, Monique, there are times where I think the student body is composed almost entirely of idiots."

Monique looked down at the list of rumors displayed on her Blackberry and had to nod in agreement. "I think you're right." she said as the one on the bottom of her list caught her eye. "Oh, but there is one rumor you might want to know about." she added.

"What?" Kim asked as she shut her locker.

"It's about Ron." Monique said. "And the fact that he came back to school with a nice tan and you didn't."

"Oh God..." Kim groaned. "Tell me what it is." she added resignedly.

Monique looked back and forth and leaned in so she could speak in a low voice. "The rumor is that he spent the weekend shacked up with some secret girlfriend of his." she said.

Kim's eyes went to the size of dinner plates. "Did they say who=" she started to ask.

Monique shook her head. "No." she said. "No mention of _who_ his girlfriend is, just that he spent his weekend with her."

"Whew!" Kim said. "That's a relief. The last thing we need is for, well, _you know_, to get out." she added, to which Monique nodded enthusiastically.

"You're telling me girl." Monique agreed. "Anyways, I gotta get to class. Talk to ya later."

"Later." Kim said as she and Monique went their separate ways.

* * *

"What?" the expert, a tall, thin, bespectacled, and slightly scruffy looking man that Anne had called to her office asked. "You're saying someone was able to do that with nanomachines?"

Anne nodded. "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, Doctor Ackley." she said.

"Hmmm...." Ackley said as he peered at Tara and Bonnie over his spectacles. "How interesting. Do you know who could have did this?" he asked.

"Well..." Anne began but Bonnie cut her off at the pass.

"Chris Stivers." she said.

Dr Ackley's response was immediate and spectacular. He jerked and convulsed as if hit with an electric shock, gurgled unintelligibly for a second as he flapped his arms, then regained his senses, screamed "We're all gonna die!", and tried to run from Anne's office but forgot to open the door first.

Everyone in the office winced when he banged into the door and thumped to the carpet unconscious. Bonnie looked down at the good doctor for a second and then shifted her gaze to Anne.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Anne looked down at her unconscious colleague for a second, gathered her thoughts, and spoke.

"Chris Stivers is a Guild member." she said. "Specifically, the Interdimensional Guild of Mad Scientists."

"Mad scientists have a professional organization?" Tara asked.

Anne nodded. "Yes." she said. "Just like the AMA, etc." she added. "But, theirs is composed entirely of completely....._mad_.....members."

Both girls blinked. "I wonder what their conventions are like." Bonnie said, glancing over at Tara.

Anne got a nervous look on her face. "Their last convention was held in Las Vegas." she said.

Both girls eyes went wide at when Anne said that.

"No wonder he reacted like that." Tara said.

"Shit." was Bonnies response.

"The Guild tends to make anyone nervous." Anne said.

"And with good reason." Ackley said from his position on the floor. "But Stivers is particularly notorious, even for the Guild." he added as he got to his feet. "And not to mention very protective of his work. If he heard that I had been messing around with his nanotechnolgy, he'd come here and make sure that all the knowledge I had gleaned from it never got out."

"But that's not why I called you here, Doctor." Anne said.

"Pardon?" Ackley said, turning to Anne.

"What I called you here for is provide a doctors note, so they can have their classes rearranged to accommodate their needs." Anne explained, nodding at the two girls seated before her desk.

"Ah." Ackley said and adjusted his spectacles. "That, I can do." he said.

* * *

Seated in the rather cramped little lair that she had procured in Middleton, Electronique smiled slightly and leaned towards her monitor. She had swapped out the good Doctor Ackley's spectacles the day before for an identical looking but _enhanced_ pair and they were already yielding results.

"_How very interesting..."_ she said in Russian, the reached for her cellphone. She had some calls to make and minions to summon.

* * *

"There." Ackley said to Bonnie as he put his signature on a piece of paper. "This should satisfy the school administration about you and Ms. King's condition."

"That was painless." Bonnie commented as she took the sheet from Ackley, folded it up and put it in her purse.

Dr Ackley shrugged. "All you really need is that note." he said. "It's been my experience that school nurses rarely, if ever, actually need the medical data for most conditions."

"Don't you think that they'd want proof?" Tara asked.

Ackley swiveled in his chair to look at the blond teen. "Trust me, in your case, the absolute _last_ thing they're going to want is actual hard copy proof of what's running around in your systems." he explained. "If you thought my reaction at the mention of Stivers was bad, theirs would be much, much, worse."

"Oh." Tara said. "That makes sense, in a screwy kind of way...."

"It usually does, whenever that fat maniac is involved." Ackley said. "Any more questions?" he asked.

Both girls shook their heads in the negative.

"Okay then." Ackley said. "In that case, I hate to be abrupt, but I have a lot of other things that need my attention, so, good day to you both."

Heeding his cue, both girls got up and left his office. Outside, they found Anne waiting for them.

"So." Anne said. "Did you girls get what you needed?" she asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered for them both.

"Excellent." Anne said. "Do you think you two can make it to the front entrance without my help, or do you need me to guide you?"

Both girls looked at each other for a second, then around at the hospital corridor, then they looked back at Anne. "Yes, please." they said in unison.

"Follow me, girls." Anne said, and they set off.

* * *

"Well, that went surprisingly easy, didn't it?" asked Chris as he and Andrew got onto an elevator. "Normally the Feds are much more uptight when we have to deal with them."

"Well, Chris, I think the fact that Misty is handing them Senor Senor Sr on a silver platter probably helped in that regard." Andrew pointed out as he pressed the button for the first floor.

"And here I thought it was because we have photos of the DA with his mistress, a sheep, and four midgets." Chris said. "Silly me."

"We do?" Andrew asked. "Since when?"

Chris gave his partner an odd look as he took out a cigar. "It was a few months back, remember?" he explained "We were looking for that deranged aroma therapist? I kicked down that hotel room door and found them?"

"Oh, _that_." Andrew said as he remembered the incident in question. "Now I remember. You were chugging a Texas fifth while I took the photos."

"You got it." Chris said, shuddering slightly at the memory. "uggh... naked midgets."

* * *

"Now you two stay out of trouble, okay?" Anne called after Bonnie and Tara as they headed out into Middleton General's parking lot.

"Believe me, we will!" Bonnie answered back with a wave.

Anne chuckled as returned the wave and then headed back inside the hospital. She was just about to the doors when she heard the screech of tires followed by a car horn. Instinctively she turned around to see a white Chevy cargo van come to stop in front of Bonnie and Tara.

She was just starting to wonder what was going on when the vans side door opened and three men wearing balaclavas leaped out, grabbed the two girls, and bodily yanked them screaming into the van.

"Oh no..." Anne said as she realized, far too late, what was going on. "Oh God, no..." she repeated as she scrabbled through her pockets looking for her cell phone.

As the van started to accelerate away she found her phone and pulled it out. Flipping it open, she dialed 911 and tried to get a look at the license plates on the van as it pulled away.

"911, how may we assist you?" the operators asked, calm and professional.

"This is Doctor Anne Possible. I'm at Middleton General and I just witnessed a kidnapping!" she shouted into the phone.

"What happened ma'am?" the operator asked.

"I just saw two teenaged girls pulled into a white cargo van. It's heading south on Locke!" Anne shouted as she strained to keep an eye on the van.

"Did you get the license plate?" the operator asked.

"No, I couldn't see it." Anne said as the van disappeared out of sight. "Dammit!" she swore.

"Ma'am, stay calm. Officers are responding to your call." the operator continued in the same calm tone that emergency response personnel the world over used. "What is your exact location?" she asked.

"I'm in the parking lot in front of Middleton General." Anne said as sirens sounded in the distance. "Near the entrance."

"I've alerted the officers to your location, they'll be there shortly." the operator said. "Stay on the line until they arrive. Is there anything else? Did you get a look at the suspects? How many were there?"

"There were three of them, but they were wearing masks." Anne said as they sirens got louder. "What's taking the officers so long?" she asked.

"They're coming as fast as they can." the operator answered. "Please stay calm."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Anne replied.

* * *

If asked, Kim would have described Barkin's glare as incendiary when her Kimmunicator went off in the middle of their History class.

"Ahh... S-sorry." Kim said sheepishly, frozen halfway through the act of reaching for her urgently chiming communications device.

Barkin merely ground his molars and pointed to the door. "Answer it outside." he growled. "And next time, I want that thing turned off when you're in class!" he added as Kim hurried to the door.

"Yes Mr Barkin." Kim replied as she headed for the door.

Once she was outside in the hall, Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket and pressed the 'talk' button. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked as the young hacker came on the screen.

"Kim, Bonnie and Tara were just kidnapped from in front of Middleton General." Wade told her.

"_what?"_ Kim hissed, trying to keep it down. "By who?" she asked, bringing the Kimmunicator up to her face.

"I don't know, but I'm working on it." Wade answered. "According to the police channels, the kidnappers were driving a white cargo van."

"B3S?" Kim asked, voicing the first thought that went through her head at the mention of a white cargo van.

"Definitely not them." Wade said. "There were three of them, they were wearing masks, and it was a Chevy van." he added. "Those two lunatics will only drive Ford vans."

"You're right." Kim said. "It's definitely not them."

"Yeah. I double checked to be sure, and there were reports of them involved in a steeple chase in Chicago yesterday, and there reports of them going into a Federal courthouse there a couple of hours ago." Wade added.

"Are you sure about that?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Wade added. "Stivers punched out a TV reporter live on his way in."

"Okay, it's not them." Kim said as she started walking to her locker. "You got any leads?" she asked.

"One, so far." Wade answered. "Your mom was the one who witnessed it and called it in."

"Oh, crap." Kim said as she turned the corner. "Poor mom."

"I'm gonna keep digging and see what I can find." Wade added.

"Let me know if you find anything." Kim replied. "I'm gonna grab Ron and head for the hospital."

"Right."

* * *

"Did you two _have_ to do that?" Rally asked as she and B3S left the courthouse.

"Oh come on, Rally, it wasn't all _that_ bad." Andrew protested. "All we did was needle the guy a little."

"A **little?**" Rally exclaimed. "You two drove the senior FBI agent who was trying to catch Misty into a frothing rage!"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." Chris shot back. "And would you two quit putting an emphasis on your words? You're making the story sound like it was written by a melodramatic fourteen year old."

"What?" Rally asked, not getting it.

"Nevermind." Andrew said. "And why are you complaining? We made him look bad, and thus helped Misty's case, so you should be thanking us- or at the very least, me." he added, the last part said with a lecherous smirk. "If you know what I mean..."

"ACK!" Rally gagged. "Don't make me shoot you in front of a federal courthouse, Andrew." she threatened.

"Ooh, I like it when you talk dirty Rally..." Andrew replied.

"Oh for fucks sake, I had to pick today of all days to be sober..." Chris growled as he stomped off towards where the Suburban was parked. "I'm driving."

"Like hell you are!" Andrew said, disengaging from where he was holding on to Rally's gun arm in an attempt to keep her from carrying out her threat. "That's _my_ truck!"

Chris stopped and snapped his fingers. "Fuck!" he said, pointing to where their van was parked. "You're right. I just saw the van sitting there and I forgot- waiiit a minute...."

Rally joined the two men as they looked at the vehicle in question, which was, uncountably, their black E-250 cargo van.

"Are you sure it's you guy's van?" Rally asked as they walked closer to it.

"Oh, it's ours." Andrew said. "Look at the brush guard. Me and Chris welded that up ourselves." he added, pointing at the massive chunk of welded steel protecting the front of the van.

"And I know that dent." Chris said, pointing to a dent above the drivers side rear wheel. "I'm the one who put it there when I slammed Slick into it face first."

"Slick?" Rally asked. "Who's Slick?"

"A pimp." Andrew explained. "Specifically, his name is A Pimp Named Slickback. He committed a cardinal sin when Chris grabbed him."

Rally arched an eyebrow at her ex. "He opened his mouth?" she ventured.

Andrew nodded. "That's the one." he said.

"I wonder who has the death wish." Chris said as he went around to the passenger side.

"Whoever they are, they got balls." Andrew said as he and Rally went around to the drivers side door. "It doesn't look like anyone forced their way in on this side." he added, looking at the door.

"This sides clean too." Chris added as the sound of the side door being slid open was heard. "The sliders open though- FUCK!"

From the other side of the van came the sounds of scrabbling feet mixed with a snarl that could only have came from the Badger Girl. Andrew was the first to explode into motion, running around the front of the van to the passenger side.

As he came around the front, he the Badger Girl leap at Chris, teeth bared, only to have the big man reach up, grab her in mid leap, pivot on his feet, and send her flying fifteen feet into the back end of a parked Prius.

Her face showed the purest astonishment as she was flung like a rag doll into the hybrid, hitting it with a bang and crunch of plastics. She crumpled to the ground, but recovered and jumped back shakily to her feet a moment later, growling and bearing her teeth.

Chris's response was to grind his molars and reach into his NDS bag. "All right, you little freak, I've had just about enough of you..." he growled as he withdrew his .500 Smith from his bag.

The Badger Girl's expression changed to a panicked look as he leveled the massive handgun at her. She took off as he cocked the hammer back.

"Oh no you don't." he growled, and gently squeezed the trigger.

The sear broke crisply and cleanly at three and a half pounds, releasing the hammer as the transfer bar was raised to be in line with the firing pin. The hammer struck the bar, which being in line with the firing pin, it did what it was supposed to do and the pin flew forward to impact the primer of the four hundred grain Winchester Silvertip loaded into the chamber.

The cartridge fired, propelling it's jacketed hollowpoint down the barrel and out the muzzle at over seventeen hundred feet per second on a direct course for the Badger Girl's head, where it would have blown it to pulp if a sparrow carrying a coconut had the misfortune to blunder into it's path.

The results of this meeting were spectacular. The coconut exploded like a frag grenade in a mist of pulp, milk, and shell fragments. The poor sparrow was killed instantly by the hydrostatic shock of the impact.

And the slug, though massive and moving very fast for it's weight, was deformed and diverted off course by the impact, where it caromed off and hit the passenger side rear door of a parked Lexus, easily penetrating through the skin of the door it's internal structure, coming to rest in the head of a prostitute that an assistant DA was enjoying the services of.

As the ADA suddenly developed extreme case of psycho sexual dysfunction, Chris's left eye twitched as he looked at the cloud drifting feathers that had been a sparrow.

"What the fuck...." he muttered, then raised the gun again and cranked off the remaining four rounds in the cylinder in double action.

His shots missed the fleeing Badger Girl, though not by much, the last round parting her hair.

"What the fuck?" Andrew asked. "How the hell did you miss? She was running in a straight line!"

"Fuck if I know!" Chris shot back. "Maybe you should ask the idiot who's writing this thing!"

Rally, meanwhile, was gaping at the two men in shock. "How could this possibly get any worse..." she asked no one in particular.

Both men cringed. "Don't say that!" they yelled in unison. "Now you've brought the wrath of Murphy on us!" Andrew added as the rear passenger door to the Lexus opened and the ADA fell out with his pants around his ankles along with the headless body of his hooker.

"See?" Chris said, pointing at the gruesome tableau. "It's all ready started!"

At this point, it should be pointed out that Chris's last shot had did more than just part the Badger Girls hair and nearly give her a heart attack. It had whipped past her head to hit a eight ton stake bed truck, in this hauling oxy-acetylene tanks. Specifically, it hit the chains securing the canisters in the back of the truck and then ricocheted into the tailgate, smashing the lock holding it closed.

This all happened half a second before the truck hit a pothole and it's contents came loose and started to tumble off the back of the bed. Behind the truck, the car following it hit it's brakes as an avalanche of heavy steel cylinders came crashing to the pavement and smashing into the front clip.

Several of the tanks had their protective caps knocked off when they hit the pavement, and two of them were sent skittering across the pavement, steel casing sparking, into oncoming traffic, which just happened to be a Freightliner hauling a load of Steinway pianos.

One tank hit an axle and the valve capping the tank broke off, while the other one rolled beneath the drivers side wheels and it's valve was snapped off. In both cases, the results were immediate and catastrophic.

The pressurized contents of the tanks, which were oxygen and acetylene, vented into the atmosphere and hit the sparks coming off the steel as it scraped along the pavement. The two gases, being very explosive and mixed together with the atmosphere, detonated.

This pitched the trailer up and over, jackknifing the truck before it came crashing down to earth on top of the B3S van, smashing it to pieces and destroying it's cargo while leaving Andrew, Chris, and Rally miraculously unharmed.

For a long moment, all three of them stood there and looked at the wreckage of the van, the trailer, and it's cargo, which oddly enough seemed to be pianos.

Rally was the first one to speak. "What... the....fuck?" she asked. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

Andrew and Chris considered her question very carefully before they answered.

"Rally, having considered the situation very carefully, I've decided that the best thing we can do, is flee." Chris said calmly. "Andrew?"

"I agree wholeheartedly." Andrew said. "Chris, could carry Rally for me?"

"Certainly." Chris replied, and grabbed Andrews ex before they both proceeded to haul ass.

* * *

They had just left Middleton High's parking lot when the Kimmunicator in the dash chimed.

"What's up Wade?" Kim asked as she hung a left, taking the quickest route to the hospital.

"I figured out who kidnapped Tara and Bonnie." Wade answered.

"Really." Kim said as she and Ron exchanged surprised looks. "That was quick."

"That's because I'm a hacking genius and the kidnappers are really stupid." Wade quipped smugly.

"Well, don't keep us in the dark." Ron said. "Spill."

"You're not gonna believe this," Wade said as he remote accessed the Sloth's electronics suite and opened a few windows on the dash display(1). "But it's Electronique."

"Electron-who?" Ron blurted, his question blending with Kim's "what?"

"Electronique." Wade repeated. "She's one of Team Go's rouges gallery. Normally she works exclusively in Go City, but it looks like she decided to branch out this time."

"Why would she be here in Middleton?" Kim asked.

"Well, the van that was used in the kidnapping was is registered to a front company in Silicon Row," Wade answered, referring to the neighborhood bordering the Lowerton Industrial District and Middleton proper. "So I figured that it had something to with one of the tech companies there, or the research of Dr Robert Ackley at Middleton General."

"Why would she want someone who works at a hospital?" Ron asked. "Normally the tekky supervillians hit universities, not hospitals."

"Doctor Ackley is the preeminent expert on nanotechnolgy in the US." Wade answered.

"Nano-whatit's?" Ron asked, even more confused the terminology than last time.

"They're tiny little robots, Ron." Kim told him before Wade could. "It's what Stivers dosed Tara and Bonnie with...." she trailed off as the realization as to why Electronique would have two high school seniors kidnapped. "Oh, shit. This is bad, really, really, _really_ bad."

"What?" Ron asked as the color drained out of Wade's face as he came to the same conclusion as Kim.

"Ron, she's after Chris's nanotechnolgy." Kim explained before turning her attention to Wade. "Wade, we have got to figure out where she could have taken them, before Chris and Andrew hear about this and come looking."

Eyes still wide, Wade nodded. "Good idea." he said. "I'll start checking around the net. I think you two should check out the offices she was using as a base here in Middleton. I'm feeding the address into your GPS."

"Right." Kim said as a map appeared on the Sloth's GPS. "Thanks Wade."

"Don't mention it." the hacker said before signing off.

"Uh, KP," Ron began as Kim hung a right and accelerated. "I know that they're a pair of insane madmen and all, but in this case wouldn't it be a good idea to have them helping?" he asked. "I mean, Chris would probably know what to look for-"

"Ron., those two idiots have managed to cause more mayhem and destruction on accident than Drakken has caused on purpose." Kim cut him off. "And in case you've forgotten, when they're looking for someone, innocent people tend to end up seriously hurt or crippled, or both." she added as she slalomed around a minivan full of Girl Scouts, causing them to panic stop and thus ruin their drive by "And I do _not_ want that on my conscience."

"_But shouldn't finding them as soon as possible be our priority, not how moral our methods are?"_ Ron thought, but didn't say.

* * *

As Wade started to run his searches, his phone rang.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Hello, Mr Load." the digitally distorted voice in his Bluetooth headset said. "I just got your e-mail, and I found it to be most interesting."

Wade stiffened for a second when he heard the voice. "Don't you ever sleep?" he asked. "And why the voice distortion?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." the voice said. "And this is an open line. The last thing I want to have is my voice print in someone's database."

"God forbid _that_ should happen, Keeper." Wade shot back, using Evan's IM ID.

"This is the Locksmith, not The Keeper of the Keys." the voice corrected him.

"My mistake then." Wade said snippily as realized that it was one of Evan's mysterious assistants on the line with him. "You all sound alike to me. What do you want?"

"That e-mail you sent." Locksmith said. "The Horsemen have a tip line for anonymous tips at their website. Tell them what happened to Ms King and Ms Rockwaller. They'll take care of it."

"Why?" Wade asked as he Googled their website.

"That is none of your concern." Locksmith said. "Just do it." he said before hanging up.

Wade ground his molars in irritation as the search results came up on his screen. "Would it kill them to at least have basic manners?" he grumbled as he went down the list and clicked the most relevant link.

* * *

"Hello." Chris said as he browsed his email with his smartphone.

"What?" Andrew asked from the drivers seat.

"I just got a tip from the website." Chris answered as he scrolled. "You remember Bonnie and Tara? Those two friends of Carrot Crotch we helped?"

"Yeah." Andrew said as he navigated the Suburban around a parked car. "What about them?"

"They just got kidnapped." Chris said. "By Electronique."

"Who the hell is Electronique?" Andrew asked.

"Supervillian out of Go City." Chris replied. "Her real name is Ivanava Brodervich, she's a Russian national, used to be part of one of their design bureaus during the time of the USSR. She specializes in electronics."

"Really." Andrew said as they ran over a clown with a thump and spray of seltzer. "Gorramed clowns, always running into traffic. Anything else that you want to tell me about her?"

Chris smiled and showed Andrew his smartphone. "Just that she also used to work with _Kameraden _Dementor way back when, and that our _Duetschland _ friends want to have a word with her."

Andrews eyebrows arched to his hairline when he saw the dollar amount listed in the email. "That's a nice offer." he said.

"You said it." Chris said as he took his smartphone back. "And, it'll get us out of town for a few days, and give Herschel time to cool down."

"I'm sold." Andrew said, and hung a right. "You need to get anything from the building before we go?"

"Nope." Chris answered. "It's academic anyways, 'cause Hersch is probably already there waiting for us."

"Which is why we're heading to the airport right now." Andrew said.

"Good." Chris said, and closed his browser. "I'll call Rally and let her know."

"Right-o."

* * *

End.


	33. Chapter 33

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Hey yeah, I'm the one that you wanted,_

_Hey yeah, I'm the Superbeast..."_

Rob Zombie, S_uperbeast._

Chapter Thirty -Three.

* * *

Rally sighed as she parked Andrews Suburban in it's spot at 1534 Knowle Road and put it in park. The trip over from the airport had been uneventful, thankfully. The only problem she'd had was the fact that her ex's truck was a automatic and she was used to driving a stick, so she's kept tapping the brake pedal and tried to use the transfer case lever to shift gears.

Killing the ignition, she climbed out of the truck and locked it before heading to the house to drop off the keys with Maggie and pick up her Mustang, which she'd left parked at B3S headquarters. Letting herself into the shop via a side door -Chris had left her a complete set of keys as a backup- she walked through the shop to the house proper.

Giving the beer fridge a wide berth, she entered in through a connecting door right as the sun finished slipping below the horizon. Shutting the door behind her, she stood and waited for a few moments for Maggie to make her appearance.

Five minutes after the sun slipped below the horizon, Andrew and Chris's undead maid made her appearance, rising up through the floor as if on an invisible elevator.

"Good evening Miss Vincent." Maggie said with a slight bow to Rally. "What brings you here this evening?"

"To tell you that the idiots are gonna be out of town for a couple of days, some business came up." Rally replied. "That, and to drop off Andrews keys." she added, tossing said keys who caught them easily.

"Thank you, Miss Vincent." Maggie said as she pocketed the keys. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah." Rally said. "Two things: One, the van's been destroyed."

"Oh dear, not again." was Maggies response when she heard that bit of news. "What was it this time?"

"The Badger Girl, a truck carrying oxy-acetylene tanks, a tractor trailer with a load of pianos, and Chris with his .500 Smith."

"Oh my, that sounds exciting." Maggie said as Rally got a slight facial tic. "Is it safe to assume that Master Stivers and Master Baumann's attorney is probably going to be very upset with them?"

"That's the other reason why they got out of town." Rally deadpanned. "So yeah, Hersh is probably ready to bite the heads off nails right now."

Maggie nodded her agreement with Rallys assessment of the situation. "And the other thing?" she asked.

"Have you seen Becky?" Rally asked. "I haven't been able to get hold of her. She's not at her place and she's not answering her cell, an that's not like her."

If Maggie had been alive, Rally would have seen her pale at the mention of the snoop's name. However, as she was undead, she really couldn't go beyond corpse white, so it was a moot point. (Of course, if Maggie had been alive, she wouldn't have had a reason to go pale, but that's beside the point.)

"Well, Miss Farrah, she-" Maggie started to say as Becky stumbled out of the basement stairway. "-she's been here the whole time."

"The whole- you used her as a snuggle buddy, didn't you?" Rally said as the brunette leaned up against the door frame.

"In a matter of speaking, yes, I did." Maggie answered.

"She used me as a friggin' Slurpee!" Becky growled.

"What?" Rally asked, giving the vampiric maid the evil eye. "Is this true?"

Maggie swallowed nervously under Rally's glare. "In my defense, Miss Farrah _did_ tell me to bite her." she said defensively.

"It was a figure of speech, you stupid Limey vamp!" Becky shrieked and stomped over to where the maid was standing. "I assume you've heard of it, and know what it means?"

"Well, yes, I have, but I am a vampire-" Maggie began as Rally massaged her temples and counted to ten in her head.

"Becky-" Rally began, but stopped when something in the mirror over the wet bar caught her attention. "Ah, Maggie, may I ask you a question?" she asked carefully.

"Yes Miss Vincent?" Maggie asked.

"How much blood did you take from Becky?" Rally asked, her gaze still on the mirror.

"What is it Rally?" Becky asked as she noticed what Rally was looking at, turning around to look. "I don't see anything, just you." she added.

"Enough." Maggie said, answering Rally's question.

"What are you talking about?" Becky asked Maggie, looking away from the mirror.

"Erm..." Maggie said, looking at Rally. "I don't know how to put this..." she trailed off.

Rally decided to take the initiative. "Becky, look in the mirror again." she said.

"What am I supposed to see, Rally?" Becky asked as she looked again. "All I see is you."

"Becky, we're all in line with the mirror." Rally explained, choosing her words carefully.

It took Becky a moment for everything to click, but when it did her her jaw dropped open and she stuttered for several moments before she was able to make a coherent sentence.

"Y-you mean... I'm...." she stammered. "Her?" she asked finally, pointing at Maggie.

Rally nodded.

This time Becky's scream was even louder than when she woke up in Maggie's coffin.

* * *

Bonnie awoke to find herself strapped to a table with bright lights shining in her face. For a brief moment, confusion reigned as she tried figure out where she was, then she remembered. She and Tara had left Middleton General and were walking to Tara's car, when a white van had screeched to stop in front of them.

They had jumped back instinctively as the side door had opened and three masked men had jumped out and grabbed them before pulling them in kicking and screaming. She remembered the side door sliding shut and feeling the surge of acceleration before she felt the sting of a needle in her arm.

Bonnie had looked over to see a small hypodermic needle jutting out of her arm as the third man depressed the plunger. She'd only managed to squawk in outrage and struggle for a few moments before the sedative in the needle had overcame her and she'd passed out.

And now, she was here- wherever _that _was.

Squinting against the glare of the lights, she looked over to her left and saw banks of weird looking machines, computers, and other sorts of equipment, with a wall of rock looming over it that rose up to be blotted out in the glare of the lights shining in her face.

To her right was Tara, by all appearances still out and strapped to a table right next to hers. Past her lover was more equipment and rock.

"Psst! Tara!" Bonnie hissed. "Wake up!"

Tara continued to lay there, still dead to the world. After trying a couple more times, Bonnie gave up in exasperation and settled for looking around at their immediate surroundings. Lifting her head, Bonnie was able to get a look at what was past her feet, which in this case was not more machines and rock, but what looked like the railing of a balcony and a weird reddish glow accompanied by a bubbling noise.

And now that she thought of it, there _was _a weird smell in the air, like something hot and molten-

"Oh for the love of..." Bonnie groaned to herself as her head thumped back to the table. "Supervillians. I _hate_ supervillians."

Sighing, Bonnie arched her back and took a look at was past the head of her impromptu bed, and saw another rock wall, this time with a circular metal door set into it.

"Why us?" she whined, drumming her fingers on the table in frustration. "I mean, Kim is better at dealing with these freaks than I am."

"Nnnh?" Tara said sleepily.

"Tara?" Bonnie hissed. "You awake?"

"Nn... Yeah." the blond said sleepily. "What's goin' on?"

"We got kidnapped by one of Kim's whacko playmates." Bonnie answered.

"Oh." Tara said, her voice becoming more coherent as she finished waking up. "That explains why I'm tied to a table."

"I know. I figured that out myself." Bonnie said. "Can you move your arms or legs?"

"Hold on..," the blond said before she tested her restraints. After a few moments of grunts and straining noises that Bonnie found enjoyable even despite their circumstances, Tara had to shake her head in defeat. "No, it doesn't look like it." she said. "How about you?"

Bonnie blinked when she realized that she hadn't yet tried that technique herself. "Ah, I don't know." she responded. "Give me a sec."

Now it was her turn to make a series of grunts and other appealing noises, and was surprised to find that the restraint holding her left foot seemed to a bit loose. "Ah, Tara, I think I can get my left leg free." she said.

"Well, that's a start." Tara said. "If you get it free, maybe you could untie us."

"Worth a try." Bonnie said, and started to work her foot loose.

After a couple of minutes effort, she was able to gt her foot free, at the cost of having to pull her shoe off.

"There." she said, and began to braille her way around the restraint on her right foot.

Luckily for them, their restraints were Velcro, rather than the usual metal bands operated by a remote that were the norm for supervillians. This was because of Drakken's takeover of Henchco had seriously disrupted supplies of equipment to the supervillian community, and so staples such as metal restraint bands and self destruct systems were in short supply, so they were being forced to improvise.

In any case, after a couple of minutes fumbling around, Bonnie was able to get her other foot freed.

"Did you get it?" Tara asked when she heard the sound of Velcro being undone.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered. "Now what?"

"Well, I was thinking you could twist around and use your feet to undo the straps holding me." Tara suggested. "Then I could untie us both."

"Oh, yeah, right." Bonnie said, and craned her head to take a look at the straps holding her lovers wrists to the table. "Hmm..." she said, thinking over the situation and how she'd have to contort herself.

After a moments thought, Bonnie kicked off her other shoe, this time taking her sock with it, and then twisting herself around, managed to get her feet up to where Tara's left wrist was secured to the table. This time, freeing her went a lot more smoothly than it had with herself, despite the fact she was nearly contorted into a pretzel. Being able to see was a rather big help.

After a minutes straining effort, Tara's hand was free. She then freed Bonnies right hand, and moments later both girls were free and climbing off the table.

"Any more ideas?" Bonnie asked as they looked around the lab.

"Uhh..." Tara said, chewing on her lip.

As the blond chewed on her lip, Bonnie looked around the lab, taking a closer look this time. As her gaze passed over an air vent, she remembered a game mechanic from _Metallic Cog 2: Cousins of Freedom._

"Hey Tara." she said.

"Yeah Bonnie?" Tara asked.

"You remember that one part of _Metallic Cog 2, _where we had to sneak up on Wheelgun Weasel?" asked Bonnie.

Tara nodded. "Yeah. It was Wide Plate 5. We had to go through the air ducts." she answered. "Why?"

Bonnie pointed at the air grate. "How about we do that for real?" she asked.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tara said as foot steps sounded in the corridor outside.

Both girls looked at each other, and then hurried over to the grate, in their haste forgetting Bonnie's shoes and sock.

* * *

They had just hit the Illinois-Iowa state line when Andrew felt his cell phone's vibration function go off. He had the ringer up all the way to full, not that it would make a whit of difference, seeing as how he was wedged into the passenger bucket seat of Chris's HyperBird and they were currently cruising at a leisurely hundred and sixty eight miles per hour.

Normally, if they were going on a road trip and didn't want to take the van, they took Andrews Trans Am versus the HyperBird because the Pontiac had cruise control, a full interior, AM/FM/Satellite/CD/MP3, reclining seats and you didn't have to contort yourself around a full NASCAR spec roll cage to get in and out of the car.

The reason why they were in Chris's car, with it's Spartan interior- just insulation and soundproofing- no radio, no cruise control, race bucket seats with five point harnesses, and just a heater, was because where the Pontiac would be at top end, it was cruising.

Pulling his phone out, Andrew looked at the display and saw who was calling. Arching his eyebrows in surprise, he pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Rally, hold on a sec. Let me put the earphone in!" Andrew shouted over the racket. Digging out the proper peripherals, he plugged them in and put them on. "There. You still there Rally?" he asked.

"Yeah." Rally's voice said from the other end of the line. "You can hear me, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Andrew answered. "What's up?"

"You remember when I was wondering where Becky got to?" Rally asked.

"Yeah." Andrew answered, grabbing onto the cage as Chris neatly went past a semi trailer like it was standing still. "Where was she?"

"In your maids coffin." Rally said.

"Oh, Maggie used her as a cuddle buddy." Andrew said with a laugh. "How's she doing?"

"She's dead." Rally replied. "And not happy about it either."

Andrew hesitated for a couple of seconds when he heard that. "Oh." he said. "That's not good. What happened?" he asked.

"Apparently, Becky told your maid to quote, 'bite her." Rally answered.

Andrew grimaced. "Oooh, poor choice of words." he said. "Has Becky fed yet?"

"No." Rally answered. "Her and Maggie are arguing about it downstairs right now."

"Okay." Andrew said. "Well, you might want to get out of the house, Rally. It's not safe to be around her until she has."

"You want me to leave her here alone?" Rally asked, her tone incredulous.

"Trust me, Maggie will keep her under control." Andrew said. "It'll be safer that way. I know what I'm talking about Rally, I've dealt with this before."

"I'll take your word on that, Andrew." Rally said. "How long is she gonna be dangerous?" she asked.

"Dunno." Andrew said. "Maggie can let you know if she's okay. Until then, just don't invite her into your house and you'll be fine."

"Right." Rally said with a sigh. "By the way, where the hell are you two headed in such a hurry?"

"Oh, the home office." Andrew answered. "We need to have Brandonn find our missing cheerleaders."

"Who's that?" Rally asked.

"Brandonn?" Andrew asked. "He's the first S in B3S." he added. "You've met him before, remember? When we chased that skip to Waterloo, Brandonn was the skinny guy, about your height, he had that shit eating grin and he drives that rusty CJ?"

"Ohhh, _him_." Rally said, comprehension dawning on her. "Why do you need to talk to him? I thought Chris could track them by using his platforms."

"We lost the signal." Andrew said. "Chris started talking about their position on the globe, and where the platforms are, and then he started talking about quantum mechanics and my brain quit working."

"So why do you think he can find them and Chris can't?" Rally asked.

"Because, my dear Rally, our esteemed colleague Mr Brandonn Satterlee is an elemental and technomage of the highest caliber." Andrew answered. "If anyone is going to able to pinpoint where the girls are, it's going to be him."

"I see." Rally said. "Well, good luck." she said.

"Thanks." Andrew said. "Talk to you later."

"Later." Rally said before she broke the connection.

"So, what's going on?" Chris asked, raising his voice over the racket.

"Well, apparently Maggie has turned Becky into a vampire." Andrew answered.

"Awwww, _crap!_" was Chris's response. "When Integra hears about this, she's gonna roast my nuts on a hibachi and not bother to cut 'em off first..."

"Pretty much." Andrew agreed.

* * *

"My knees are killing me." Tara's voice was lent an odd hollow quality from the duct's that they were crawling through.

"Mine too." Bonnie said as Tara turned a corner ahead of her. "You'd think for as long as we've been crawling around in these duct's that we'd have found a way outside by now."

"You'd think that- hey, speak of the devil." Tara said as she stopped suddenly.

"AACK!" Bonnie said as she ran nose first into Tara's behind. "A little warning next time, please." she said as she yanked her head up.

"But you've already had your face in another part me that's close to my butt." Tara pointed out to Bonnie.

"Yeah, but that place is completely different from what I ran into." Bonnie said as she tried to get a look at what Tara had seen. "And on that note, why did you stop?" she asked.

"Look." Tara said as she squeezed herself over so Bonnie could take a look.

"Hello." Bonnie said as she saw a grate about what looked like ten yards ahead of them with what could only be daylight filtering through it. "Tara, I think we just found our way out of here."

"I think so too, Bonnie." Tara said as they began to crawl forwards with earnest.

"Huh." Bonnie said as they neared the grate.

"What?" Tara asked as they reached the grate. "You see something?"

"Yeah." Bonnie elaborated. "Blue really _is_ your color."

"Huh?" Tara said, momentarily confused as she tried to remember what part of her attire was blue, and then she remembered that she was wearing a skirt, and just what her girlfriend was looking at. "Oh." she said as she went to work on the grate. "I think someone's already used that line before, though."

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" Ranma sneezed and spilled some of the lemonade he was pouring on his hand, which then caused her to dump the rest of it down the front of her as the curse activated and her body shrank."Aw man, that was fresh lemonade....." she said, looking at the spreading puddle on the floor.

"I'll get the mop." Kasumi said, completely nonplussed about the turn of events.

After all, you had to expect this if someone had a water based curse, right?

* * *

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right." she said as Tara got the grate free.

The grate, as it turned out, opened onto a metal catwalk that spanned across a very large shaft that sank into the earth and rose above them by several dozen yards. All around them were structures built right into the granite walls of the shaft, which looked like that they had been cut right from the rock, with catwalks, ladders, and stairs connecting them.

"What _is _this place?" Tara asked as they looked at their surrounds.

"I don't know." Bonnie answered. "But I think I see a way out of here." she added, pointing to where a stairway was bolted into the rock and zigg-zagged it's way up to the surface.

"Oh, that's great!" Tara exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Now we can get out of here!"

"Yes, lets." Bonnie said, and they started forwards.

* * *

Muttering some very incandescent curses in Russian under her breath, Electronique stalked towards her lair's main lab, where her two "guest's" should have woken up by now. Normally she would have been in an ecstatic mood, what with the fortuitous windfall of getting hold of some of B3S's technology, but her henchmen were proving to be a complete and total pain in the ass.

One of them had gotten lost, and managed to somehow end up in the lairs power room, where he had then proceeded to get himself carbonized by standing too close to the transformers leading off of the generators.

After getting that mess taken care of, she had just left the power room when half of the computers in base had suddenly up and crashed because some idiot -no one was saying who- had managed to download a rather nasty virus from a porn site.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the constant "eh's" and "hoser's" were driving her up the wall, across the ceiling, and back down the other side. Now, she was _finally _able to go to her lab, and start running tests so could crack the secret of Stivers nanotech.

Pressing the controls on the door, it slid open and she stepped into her lab.

Only to stop short when she saw the two empty tables in the middle of the room. Electronique stood there for a moment, took a deep breath, exhaled, took another deep breath, closed her eyes and counted to ten just in case it was the stress and the stupidity were getting to her.

When she was done, she opened her eyes and the tables were still empty.

"Oh, fuck it." she said in Russian, and started to scream curses that she had learned from her father that he had put to good use leading his squad in the Great Patriotic War in Stalingrad. Five minutes, several dozen blasphimies, and some stripped paint later, she'd gotten it out of her system and hit the comlink.

"Security to main lab." she said calmly.

Moments later, a detail of her henchmen came in clad in their usual attire of cargo pants, logging boots, black tank tops, and balaclavas.

"You summoned us, eh?" the head henchman asked, his 'eh' grinding on his boss's already raw nerves.

"Yes, I did." Electronique said through gritted teeth as she fought to keep her temper under control. "Why have our 'guest's' escaped?" she asked. "I thought I ordered a round the clock guard in this room."

The head henchman shrugged. "There was a scheduling conflict that we cant work around." he said. "It happens, eh?"

"A scheduling conflict?" Electronique asked. "What kind of scheduling conflict? It's not hockey season."

* * *

"I love you, you love me..." the purple dinosaur sang.

"Were just one big happy family...' the henchmen chorused.

* * *

"Don't know how, but we just can't seem to be able to have people available for ten to ten thirty." the lead henchman replied. "Pretty weird, that, eh?"

Electronique ground her molars together and fought the urge to zap the man with one of the many high energy weapons lying around the lab.

"Just go find them and bring them back here...." she growled. "Why do I put up with this...." she asked nobody in particular as the henchmen trooped out.

* * *

Two and a haf hours after they had left Chicago, Chris's HyperBird nosed into the driveway of the B3S main office on the East Side of Waterloo. The Main Office consisted of a large two story wooden house with attached garage, looking somewhat rundown, with a very large yard surrounded by a ten foot tall wood fence with a remote actuated gate across the driveway.

"Well, I see the old neighborhood hasn't changed a bit." Chris said as he got out of the Bird.

"Yeah..." Andrew grunted as he contorted himself around the roll cage. "How the hell do you get in and out of this thing?" he growled as he pulled himself free. "I have to do a contortion act just to get in and out of it."

"Practice." Chris replied. "Besides, you shouldn't be surprised about how I can get in and out of the cage. I can get in and out of your TA and Brandonn's Jeep without any problems."

"And yet you bitch about legroom whenever you're in them." Andrew shot back as he slammed the passenger door shut.

"Hey, I never said it was _easy._" Chris countered as he pointed to a rusty,green mid 70's CJ parked nest to the house. "And speaking of the Hentai One, he'd home."

"Good." Andrew said. "The last thing I'd want to have to do is dig Helga out of retirement and go chasing after him." he added, referring to the Jeep Wrangler that had been the first vehicle used by B3S.

"Actually, the last time I talked to Brandonn he mentioned that her tranny was acting up, so we'd probably have to go wake Bob up." Chris said as they started to walk towards the house.

"Well, never mind then." Andrew said. "You ever gonna restore that old Ford of yours?" he asked.

"I'm thinking that in a couple of months, after I get the yearly maintenance done, I'd bring him to Chicago and rebuild him." Chris replied. "Lord knows the poor thing deserves it."

"That's for sure." Andrew said as they mounted the steps and headed inside the house.

Inside they were greeted by the man they had came to see, one Brandonn Satterlee. He was five foot eight, skinny as a rail, wearing an outrageously patterned shirt that the patterns kept shifting on, and had dark brown, almost black hair with blue eyes, finishing up with a shit eating grin that you made you think that there was an enormous prank going on and that he was the only one in on it.

He was a mage, a true wielder of magic, unlike those wand waving idiots who thought themselves masters of his many talents was his mastery of both elemental and techno magic, a very hard feat to pull off. He was also a hacker and coder of a first rate, not to mention a life long friend of Andrew and Chris, and finally, he was the first 'S' of B3S.

"So, what brings you two back home?" Brandonn asked as runes and glyphs never meant to be seen by man started running up his shirt like code in the _Matrix_.

"We need you to find someone." Andrew replied.

"A couple of someones." Chris added. "And then teleport us to them."

Brandonn's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "You guys cant find a couple of people and you want them so badly that you need _my_ help?" he asked. "How much are they worth?"

Chris shrugged. "Depending on the person, a whole fucking lot." he replied.

"Think Gross Domestic Products of mid sized countries." Andrew added.

"O_kay_....." Brandonn said. "So who are they?" he asked as he turned around and headed for his 'office', which was a pocket dimension the intersected with this plane.

"A couple of cheerleaders." Chris explained.

"Cheerleaders? Really Peanut." Brandonn chided.

"Oh, it gets better." Chris defended. "Due to a long, complicated, series of events that involved me and Andrew fucking with them-"

"You just fucked with them, or you fucked them?" Brandonn interrupted.

"They're high schoolers, Brandonn. They're about-" everything else Chris said was drowned out at that point by a banshee phasing through the wall.

Growling in irritation, Brandonn sent a blast of white magic at the wailing spirit and sent her packing. "Gorramit, I've told you a million times already, Shamus is at the mall, _not here!_" he yelled at the retreating spirit. "Stupid spirits, everything you say goes in one ear and out the other."

"Let me guess, she's one of the Leprechaun's old girlfriends?" Chris asked, using his nickname for the second 'S' in B3S.

Brandonn shook his head. "No, ex-comrade from the IRA." he explained. "Shamus won't go into it, but I think it's part of the reason why he split from them."

"Ah." Chris said. "Anyways, we fucked with the cheerleaders, specifically one of them, and caused her to go from being an uber-bitch to a decent person, and so we kinda helped the two of them hook up."

"_Really._" Brandonn said. "How did you pull that off?"

"Easy." Chris answered. "We used some pheromone gas we stole, I mean borrowed from Umbrella along with a dose of my nanotech, heavily modified."

Brandonn thought about this for a few moments, then he spoke. "Okay, I can see the gas, but why the nano?" he asked.

Chris smirked. "Easy. Now they can't get no more than five feet from each other." he explained. "Now they have to come to grips with each other."

"And make each other come." Andrew quipped, getting a round of lecherous chuckles from the three men.

Okay, so they have your nano." Brandonn said to Chris. "That'll make it a hell of a lot easier for me to track them down."

"I figured you'd say that." Chris said as he reached into his NDS bag and pulled out a USB key. "I got the profile of the nano right here."

"Excellent..." Brandonn said as he took the key. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Kim's Kimmunicator chimed right as they were leaving the hospital parking lot.

"Yeah Wade." Kim said, juggling the communication device with the steering wheel as she made right.

"I found out where Electronique is hiding." Wade answered as he came on screen. "She's in Tselinoyarsk " he said.

"Tselinoyarsk?" Kim asked as she switched over to the Sloth's communications suite. "Where the hell is that?"

"Southern Russia, believe it or not." Wade answered.

"How can Russia have a _rainforest?" _Ron asked. "I thought it, like, snowed and stuff there."

"I checked on that." Wade answered. "It's apparently due to a weird weather effect called the Kojima Effect, where for no apparent reason somethings happening when it shouldn't."

"O-kaaay..." Kim said. "That's... weird."

"Yeah, apparently the Soviets put together a team of meteorologists to study it, and they ended up committing mass suicide." Wade added. "Anyways, I found her lair. It's on the edge of the rain forest, in one of the mountains that border it on the northeast corner."

"You got any data on the place?" Kim asked.

"That, I do." Wade replied, and schematics began to flash across the dash screen. "It's an old Soviet -era munitions and stroller factory." he added. "Don't ask why munitions and strollers, they did all sorts of weird things under Communism."

"Uh -huh." Kim said. "How long till you get some transport?" she asked.

"Working on that right now." Wade answered. "I should have something n about an hour or so."

"Beep us when you got it." Kim said before breaking the connection.

* * *

"Hey guys, I found them." Brandonn's disembodied voice echoed throughout B3S's main office.

"Where are they?" Chris asked as he pulled his feet off of the coffee table and paused the porno he'd been watching.

"Southern Russia, in a rain forest." answered Brandonn.

"What the hell is a rain forest doing in Russia?"Chris asked before he drained his beer and got up.

"Fuck if I know." Brandonn answered. "And here I thought Iowa had some fucked up places."

"There's a first time for everything." Chris replied as he headed for Brandonn's office.

On the way there he ran into Andrew, who was coming out of the kitchen munching on a ham sandwich.

"Did you hear where they are?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Andrew answered. "A Russian rain forest. Not the strangest place we've been."

Chris snorted in amusement. "It's pretty hard to top Innsmouth and Raliyah for weird, Andrew." he said.

"Not to mention sanity destroying." Andrew added.

"That too."

Stepping into the little pocket universe that Brandonn called his office, both men had to duck as a flock of nargles buzzed them.

"GAAH!" Chris yelled.

"My sandwich!" Andrew exclaimed as two of them snatched his ham on wheat with tomato and extra mayo. "You bastards!" he yelled, drawing his STI and sending a few rounds of 10mm in their general direction.

"Damnit, Luna said she had them under control." Chris griped as he and Andrew walked up to where Brandonn was standing in front of a blue rimmed portal.

"She did." Brandonn pointed out. "She's not here. She's on an op with Shamus and the rest, so therefore, they're not under control."

"Yeah, yeah." Chris said. "You got their position pinpointed?"

"Yep." answered Brandonn. "they're right here." he added, pointing to where there was a glowing red dot centered on a topographical map.

"Nice." Andrew commented.

"So, where do you want me to put you guys?" Brandonn asked.

Both men 'hmmed' and examined the map for several moments.

"Right here?" Andrew asked, getting a nod from Chris. "Right there." he said to Brandonn, pointing to a spot on the map about eight miles from the base. "That should enable us to gear up and sneak in there undetected."

"Okay, lets do it then." Brandonn said, and began to trace glowing blue and white runes in the air with his finger.

While he did that, Chris took note of the GPS coordinates listed on the map and fed them into his smart phone, tasking the Prometheus 2 platform to shift orbit. The wait icon came up for a few moments, then an ETA flashed onscreen.

Chris grunted and nudged Andrew. "Hey Andrew, it's gonna be at least twelve hours before we have platform support." he said, putting his phone away.

Andrew nodded. "It shouldn't get that bad that we'll need orbital strikes." he said.

"Yeah, but real time sat imagery can come in handy, know what I mean?" Chris pointed out. "Until it gets there, we're gonna be nearly blind."

"Quit being such a wuss." Andrew shot back. "We did fine without them for years."

"Okay, but if we run into an army division that wasn't supposed to be there, I'm gonna tell you I told you so." Chris said as he pulled what looked like a cross between a bracer and a calculator from his NDS bag and strapped it on.

"We'll be fine." Andrew said as Brandonn finished the portal.

"Okay, you guys ready?" he asked.

Both men nodded and stepped up to the portal.

"Okay, good luck!" Brandonn said as he activated a rune and the portal glowed white. "Go!"

Both men stepped into the portal and across the world.

* * *

End.


	34. Chapter 34

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_You should never put a cap on violence!_

_Suppressing violent urges only leads to psychological, internal violence!_

_If I were to use an analogy, I'd turn to yeast!_

_The root of all bread-making!" _

Haruko Harahara, FLCL #1

Chapter Thirty Four.

* * *

Chris and Andrew stepped through the portal into the jungle of Tselinoyarsk, right on the edge of a marshy swamp, with Chris hitting the relatively solid shore, and Andrew stepping onto a log.

"Whoa-SHIT!" Andrew yelped as he immediately lost his balance, his Bruno Magli wingtips slipping on the semi rotted log, causing him to fall backwards into the muck, utterly ruining his Seville Row tailored suit.

Chris responded to destruction of several thousand dollars worth of his friends property by pointing and laughing at him as he got to his feet and slogged out of the muck.

"You know Andrew, you're not James Bond." Chris pointed out as he dug around in his NDS bag "Only he can get away with wearing a suit in the middle of a friggin' jungle."

"Oh, shut up Chris." Andrew snapped as he stalked past his friend and went behind a tree. A moment later he stepped back around wearing a black suit with a turtleneck and Ray Bans. "Okay, this is cool, but not what I needed..." he said as he stepped back around behind the tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere a few thousand miles away, Albert Wesker looked down at his suddenly muck- encrusted clothing.

"What...the...._fuck_?" he asked aloud.

Suddenly, the opening notes of "Dueling Banjos" played, and he went pale.

"Oh no....." he whimpered.

Wesker didn't even have time to scream as the Sony Rape Machines grabbed him.

* * *

This time when Andrew stepped back around the tree, he was dressed in a set of grayish white camouflage fatigues.

"Muuch better." Andrew said, and then started to dig out the rest of his gear.

* * *

In an another time and place, Jack, the man who later be known as "Big Boss" looked down at his sudden change in clothing.

"What the-" he started to say, then had to dive behind a log as a couple of soldiers tromped by.

* * *

Back in the present, the two more public members of B3S had finished gearing up, which was basically what looked like a modified Level 3 vest for the pair of them, a full face mask with a skull painted on it, and a bracer that looked like it had cross bred with a calculator.

Both men nodded to each other, flipped down their masks, touched a control on their bracer's, and then with an electric hum, both men seemed to melt into the back ground.

A moment later, some ferns seemed to twitch on their own as both men began to trek towards Electronique's lair.

* * *

"Oh man, and I thought HALO jumps were bad..." Ron whined as he strapped himself into the back seat of Wade's latest invention, a LRTIP, or Long Range Tactical Insertion Pod.

Kim, who was busy strapping herself into the pilots seat and running the preflight, actually found herself agreeing with Ron this time. The reason for this was the fact the LRTIP was in fact, a single use rocket plane that Wade had cooked up for rapid insertions into places.

The way it worked was her and Ron strapped themselves into the pod, and then it was pulled out the back of a cargo plane by means of a drogue chute. Then, once the plane was clear, wings would deploy from the sides of the pod and a solid fuel rocket motor would ignite and propel them in a ballistic arc up into the upper reaches of the atmosphere.

On the way back down, once they were over the target, retro rockets would deploy and slow the pod long enough for them to bail out and then they and the pod would drift down on parachutes.

Normally, Kim wouldn't have thought twice about doing something so dangerous. However, this was the first time they were going to be using the pod, and having been exposed to Stivers rather insane creations had made her just a bit leery of unproven creations made by geniuses.

Though Kim thought that she probably wouldn't have been so jittery over it if Wade hadn't mentioned that he got the rocket motor design from the Tweebs.

"You guys ready?" Wade asked over the communications link.

"Yeah." Kim said, looking at the surprisingly simple status panel which read all green. "We're all green."

"Okay then." Wade said as the rear door of the civilian C-130 that they were riding in opened. "Stand by to deploy in three, two, one."

At the last number of the count there was a massive jerk of motion and they were shoved forwards against their harnesses as the pod was pulled from the back of the plane. Almost immediately the cargo plane banked hard to starboard as the wings deployed from the sides of the pod.

For a moment they were jostled by the slipstream of the Hercules, then everything smoothed out.

"We're clear." Kim said over the link. "Cutting drogue.... _now_."

She pressed the button labeled 'drogue release' and there was a slight shiver in the airframe as the miniature chute was severed by an explosive bolt.

"_So far, so good."_ Kim thought. _"Now to see if we manage to blow ourselves up..."_

"Igniting rockets..._now."_ Kim said, and hit the big red button labeled 'START'.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Kim and Ron were kicked in the chest by an invisible mule as the rocket motors went to full thrust. The G forces pressed them into their seats as they started to accelerate and climb at an astonishing rate. Gritting her teeth, Kim fought against the G- forces and watched the timer wind down as it counted the seconds left until the rockets fuel was exhausted,

In the back Ron was muttering something as he fought the G-forces, and it took Kim a moment to recognize that he was praying, the Hebrew being garbled by his straining to keep from blacking out.

After about two minutes but what seemed to be much, much, longer, the rockets cut out and the enormous pressure on their bodies eased.

"Burn complete." Kim said over the radio as she looked at the status board. "Still showing all green on the board."

"Copy that." Wade said. "Telemetry shows that you're on course perfectly. Descent will begin in about thirty seconds."

"Copy that." Kim said as Ron finished his prayers.

Glancing out the window, Kim's breath caught in her throat as she saw the sight of the Earth stretching out below them, the horizon curving gently away from them.

"Hey, Ron, take a look." Kim said, tapping the window.

"Huh- oh, wow." Ron said as he looked out the window. "How does that poem go, _And with silent lifting mind, I trespassed the untrod sanctity of space,-"_

"_Reached out my hand, and touched the face of God." _Kim finished. "_High Flight_, by William McGee."

"Yeah, that's it."Ron said.

Kim and Ron watched in reverent silence as the planet stretched out before them in all of it's divine glory- and then the moment was broken as they felt the pod angle forward and begin it's descent.

"Beginning descent." Kim said.

"I show your ETA in two minutes, fifteen seconds." Wade responded over the link.

"Copy that.." Kim said as a storm system loomed before them. "Wade, there's a storm up ahead."

"I see that." Wade said. "The satellites show that it's just a rainstorm, nothing dangerous."

"Copy that." Kim said as the pod began to buffet from the turbulence from the storm.

Soon, they were in the storm and their visibility went to zero as rain streamed across the canopy. Not that they really had time to notice, however. Both Ron and Kim had their eyes glued to the altimeter and mission clocks, which showed that they rapidly approaching their drop zone.

"Separation in thirty seconds." Wade said over the link.

"Roger that." Kim said. "Standing by."

Behind her, Ron said a few quick prayers as red light flooded the pod. Then it turned green, and they felt their stomaches leap up into their throats as the bottom of the craft separated away from the pod. Falling into a maelstrom of wind and rain, Kim felt a jerk as her seat came away from her chute.

Twisting around, she got herself stabilized just as she fell out of the clouds and all of a sudden her visibility cleared, and she could see the ground stretching out around her, carpeted by an impossibly dense layer of trees.

Taking a quick glance around, she saw drifting closer to her, then stop about twenty meters away. He gave her a thumbs up to show that he was okay, and then started to concentrate on his wrist altimeter. Kim did the same, and soon it was time to deploy their chutes.

With a bone jarring jerk, Ron and Kim's chutes deployed and they found themselves drifting to earth.

"Well..." Ron's very shaky voice floated over to Kim. "That was utterly terrifying."

"That, Ron, is an understatement." Kim replied. "And I see our landing zone." she added. "That big clearing."

"I see it." Ron said, and he and Kim began to guide their chutes towards the clearing.

* * *

In the jungle below, their parachutes were not unnoticed. One of Electronique's henchmen noticed the cutes and tapped his partner on the shoulder and pointed. The man saw the chutes, nodded, and tried to radio into the base, but he discovered much to his chagrin that the jungle somehow was blocking his signal.

Deciding that they'd radio in after they had taken care of the problem, both men began running in the direction of the chutes.

Unknown to either one of the guards, however, was that there was someone _else_ sneaking around out there as well.

"Looks like Carrot Crotch decided to show up." Chris said over he and Andrew's short range secure communications link.

"I was wondering what was taking her so long." Andrew replied as he and Chris began to shadow the two guards. "Think you can pop 'em?" he asked, referring to the two bodyguards.

"Easily." Chris replied, and ahead of him Andrew saw Chris's No 4 Mk1 (T) get pulled out of thin air. "Watch this."

Cresting a rise, Andrew saw both men running down a path that snaked along the slope of a hill. Reaching into his bag, Chris with drew a suppressor and screwed it onto the muzzle of his rifle. Once that was taken care of, he shouldered the rifle, flipped off the safety, and cycled the bolt.

Down the path, the rearmost guard stopped and looked behind him as he could have sworn he heard something metallic behind them. He was about to say something when there was a muted _thwap _and blood spurted from the bullet hole in his fore head as the back of his head opened up like a split cantaloupe.

His body crashed to forest floor, the noise of his fall masking the sound of the bolt being cycled on Chris's rifle. Ahead of him, the guards buddy heard the noise of him falling and skidded to a stop. Turning around, he only had time to register that his buddy had fallen when he too, got a bullet to the forehead.

Lowering his rifle, Chris looked to his right where the indistinct blur that was Andrew was crouched.

"Piece of cake." he said. "Now lets go drag these yo-yo's off the trail before Carrot Crotch sees them."

"Good idea." Andrew agreed as he got to his feet. "If she saw these guys, half the damn country would know where she was by the screams."

* * *

Ron looked down and saw the ground coming up fast- too fast. Pulling on the handles, he flared the chute out and dumped his speed. Pulling his legs up into a crouch, Ron braced for the coming impact, and when it came he immediately rolled with it, absorbing the impact with his legs as he hit the ground as the chute came billowing to ground. Thrashing his way free of the canopy and lines, he shed the empty pack and harness, grateful to be back on solid terra firma.

"Made down in one piece. Now _that_ is what I call a good outcome." Ron said to no one in particular while he struck a heroic pose.

Of course, it was at that moment that his pants decided to fall down and Kim decided to show up.

"Hey Ron- oh God, not again." Kim said as she looked away from Ron. "What is with you and pants?"

"I don't know! It's not my fault!" Ron protested as he pulled up his pants. "You think I like getting constantly pantsed?"

"No..." Kim answered. "I was just wondering why it keeps happening. I mean, you do wear a belt..."

"It does. That's all I know." Ron answered as he finished tightening his belt. "You can look now. So, which way do we go?"

"Let me check." Kim said as she took out her Kimmunicator and activated the GPS function. After a few moments fiddling with it, she had gotten a bearing and pointed. "That way." she said.

Ron sighed, as the direction she was pointing invariably led into some extremely thick jungle with a rather large mountain looming over it.

"This is gonna _suck_....." he groaned as he and Kim started walking.

* * *

For Bonnie and Tara on the other hand, things were going a little bit differently on top of the mountain.

"Wow." Bonnie said as she saw the vista stretching out before them. "That's a...._lot_ of jungle."

"Yeah." Tara said with out much enthusiasm. She'd gotten soured on the whole "outdoors" thing after nearly getting turned into a monster by Ron's mutated camp nemesis. "With lots and lots of bugs, and snakes, and-"

"Sssh!" Bonnie said, cutting her girlfriend off in mid -sentence by clapping a hand over her mouth. "guards!" she added, pointing.

Tara's eyes went wide when she saw the balaclava clad, shotgun wielding, guards patrolling on a path below them.

Dropping down to the ground, both girls watched as the henchmen passed below them. Neither one showed any indication of having heard their conversation, they were just ambling along on their route, pausing to chat when their paths crossed.

"How are we gonna get past them?" Tara said in as low a whisper as she could manage.

"No clue." Bonnie responded. "There's gotta be a way...."

Tara happened to look around and saw a couple of empty cardboard boxes lying nearby. "Hey." she whispered, nudging Bonnie gently in the ribs. "I think I found our way."

Bonnie looked at what Tara was looking at and an incredulous look crossed her face. "You have _got_ to be kidding, Tara." she said. "No one is that stupid to fall for that trick."

"Bonnie, these guys were watching _Barnie_. While they ate Spagettios and drank beer." Tara argued. "I don't think we're dealing with the sharpest skates on the rink, if you get my drift."

Bonnie mulled what Tara had said over for a few moments, then nodded. "Okay." she said. "I can see how you have a point. But I really don't want to risk it...."

"I'll replace your sneakers...." Tara offered.

Bonnie shook he head, not convinced. "I really, _really,_ don't think that-"

"I'll buy you those Jimmy Choo's you've been drooling over." Tara said.

"Deal." Bonnie said. "So, how are we gonna do this?" she asked.

Tara thought for a few moments, then formulated a plan. "Let's crawl over there, get the boxes, and when the guards are not looking we can sneak forward." she suggested.

Bonnie looked at the boxes, then at the muddy ground between their position and the boxes, and then down at herself. "Well, that'll spell the end of this outfit." she said. "But I have been needing an excuse to go shopping anyways."

A couple of minutes later, they had crawled their way to the boxes and were now slowly sneaking their way past the guards, who were engrossed in a conversation about the upcoming hockey season while they took a smoke break.

They were almost half way past the guards when one of them suddenly straightened his posture and looked around. Bonnie and Tara instantly froze, their hearts beating like a trip hammer in their throats.

"What was that?" he asked, looking around.

"You hear something, eh?" the second guard asked.

The first one looked around for a few more moments and shook his head. "Nah. It was nothing." he said. "It was probably just the wind. Anyways, so you think Toronto has a chance...."

Inside their boxes, both girls gave silent sighs of relief and continued sneaking past the guards until they were well out of sight. Once they were clear, they shed their boxes and then tried to figure out their next action, ducking into a unused guard post cut into the side of the mountain for cover.

"You were serious about those Jimmy Choos, right?" Bonnie asked as soon as they were inside.

"Completely." Tara answered, giving Bonnie a kiss. "Now the question is, how the hell are we gonna get off this mountain?"

"I don't know." Bonnie answered. "Keep doing what we're doing? Sneak past the guards and try to stay as silent as possible?"

"Works for me." Tara said and then looked at the boxes. "You think we should keep these?" she asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know, maybe?" she said. "We need all the help we can get."

Tara nodded in agreement. "Yeah... but we're gonna have to collapse the boxes and find something to carry them in for when we're not sneaking past somebody."

"Yeah..." Bonnie said, and then noticed a small bank of lockers bolted to the wall. "Let's see if there's something in there." she suggested.

"Good idea." Tara said, and started opening lockers.

Five minutes later, some dust, and a couple of spiders later, they'd found a set of old ALICE gear with a butt pack that miraculously held both boxes, along with a face paint kit, a Bic lighter, a pack of menthols, some porn (_Preggos!_, _BBW Nation_, and _Icha Icha Paradise.)_ and an old KA-BAR.

They took the knife and the face paint (though Bonnie had wondered aloud why the guards would need face paint when they wore balaclavas) and, after some considerable consideration, the porn, reasoning that at the very least they could burn it to keep warm.

Tara elected to wear the ALICE gear, reasoning that it was her idea that led to them finding it, and after a LOT of adjusting, they headed out.

* * *

As she waited for Ron to squelch his way out of the pond she had just crossed, Kim turned around and surveyed the way that they had came.

"Man." Ron gasped as he slogged his way over to where Kim was. "No matter where you go in the world, jungles are jungles are jungles."

Kim nodded as she smacked a mosquito that had landed on her neck. "You got that right, Ron." she agreed as she took out her Kimmunicator. "Essentially, everything bites."

Now it was Ron's turn to nod as she accessed the navigation functions of her Kimmunicator. "So, how far away are we?" he asked. "And please say not far."

"It looks like we've got about a mile to go if that counts." Kim said after a moments study of the display. "But it looks like we can use an old road, so we won't have to push our way through the brush." she added to Ron's groan.

"Well, thank God for small favors." Ron said, wiping his brow and looking up at the patches of gray, leaden sky visible through the canopy. "Does it ever _stop_ raining here?" he asked.

Kim rolled her eyes and put her Kimmunicator away. "It's called a rain forest for reason, Ron." she said.

"I know that KP." Ron said as he and Kim started to push their way through the brush towards the road that she had mentioned. "It's just that I'm hot, sweaty, I'm carrying what feels like twenty pounds of mud in my boots, and I think that if I don't get out of this rain soon, I'm gonna be permanently pruned."

"I know Ron." Kim said, digging out her lipstick laser to cut some particularly dense brush. "How do you think I feel? In any case, once we hit the road it should be a lot easier."

"I certainly hope so." Ron griped.

* * *

"Cripes, the dead could hear those two with all that racket their making." Chris whispered he drug the dead guard back into the brush. "How the hell do those two manage to sneak in anywhere is beyond me."

"Well, look at it this way." Andrew said as he rolled the body of the guard he'd been dragging into a pond. "With those two bumbling around, it makes it easier for us get around undetected."

"That's true." Chris said as he dumped his body into the pond. "Bon appetite." he said to any crocs that might have been listening. "Did you hear where they'd be going?" he asked.

"Yeah." Andrew said as he dusted his hands off. "Kim mentioned something about following that old access road we found these two on." he added with a nod to their two deceased companions.

"Well, it's a good thing for them that we've cleared out all the patrols on this road." Chris said, taking a canteen out of his NDS bag. "You want to go in through that side entrance-" he started to say, but stopped when he felt his bracer vibrate. "Hold on."

"What?" Andrew asked as his partner flipped his mask down.

"I just got a signal from Bonnie and Tara's nano." Chris answered, swiveling his head around. "They're about three quarters of a mile that way." he added, pointing.

"They escaped?" Andrew asked. "That explains all the guards."

"Looks like." Chris said. "Well, we had better go grab em' before a patrol does."

"What about Electronique?" Andrew asked.

"Hey, we can secure them _and_ get to Electronique well before Carrot Crotch and Ron will be able to." Chris replied. "I mean, come on. You saw the front entrance. There's no way they can sneak through _that._"

Andrew nodded. "You got a point there." he said.

"I usually do." Chris said smugly. "Follow me."

And with that, both men melted into the jungle.

* * *

Bonnie was so engrossed in watching where she put her bare left foot that she jumped and nearly yelped when Tara bumped into her.

"Sorry." Tara whispered to her friend. "You okay?"

Shakily, Bonnie nodded and tried to will her heartbeat to something less than a thousand beats per minute. "Y-yeah. " she said. "You see anything?"

Tara shook her head. "No. But I thought I heard something."

"Did you know what it is?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh -uh." Tara said. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a rustling sound coming from the bushes.

"What was that?" Bonnie whispered urgently.

"I don't know." Tara whispered back as the rustling got louder. "But it doesn't sound that big."

"Well that's good to hear. "Bonnie said, right before the bushes parted and the source of the rustling sound revealed itself to be- a badger. "Is that a badger?" she asked, feeling somewhat put down by the anti climax.

"Yeah..." Tara answered. "Uh, is it me, or is that badger-"

"Carrying a rocket launcher and wearing a WW2 German helmet?" Bonnie finished. "No, it's not just you."

"Oh, good." Tara said as the badger chittered angrily at them and pointed its rocket launcher at them. "I thought the jungle was getting to me."

"So, what do we do?" Bonnie asked as the badger chittered even more angrily and motioned with its rocket launcher to start walking.

"I think it wants us to go that way." Tara suggested.

"Okay...." Bonnie said, and they started walking in the direction the badger indicated. "Since when did things go from the strange to the surreal?"

"I don't know- ow!" Tara started say but was cut off when the badger chittered at her and jabbed her in the butt with it's rocket launcher. "Hey, that hurt!" she snapped back to the badger.

The badger, for it's part, simply bared it's teeth and looked menacing- a surprisingly easy thing to do for a two foot tall creature holding a _panzerfaust_ and wearing a SS helmet.

* * *

From their camouflaged position in the branches of a tree, Chris and Andrew watched as the two girls were lead off.

"Well." Chris said when they were out of hearing range. "Badgers. Don't that just frost your balls."

"Three guesses why they're here, and the first two don't count." Andrew said as he dug out his sat phone.

"Who are you calling?" Chris asked as Andrew dialed a number.

"Kim." was Andrews reply. "I figured we could her and Ron deal with the badgers instead of us, cause if we tried to, by the time we got done with that, they would probably would have gotten Electronique."

"We can't have that, can we?" Chris asked as Andrew put the phone to his ear.

* * *

Kim and Ron had just pried the ventilation grate to Electronique's lair open when her Kimmunicator rang on silent.

"Now who's calling me..." she muttered with a roll of her eyes. Motioning for Ron to keep an eye out, she pulled the device from her pocket and thumbed the answer button. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Kimmie!" Andrew said cheerfully on the other end. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm _fine_, thank you for asking." Kim answered, her tone curt. The last thing she wanted to do is deal with those two lunatics in B3S. "Right now I'm taking care of your friends little messes."

"Oh, that's not fair, Kim." Andrew said, his tone slightly patronizing. "If there's one thing Chris never does, it's make a little mess."

"What do you want?" Kim asked, deciding to cut to the chase and save herself a headache.

"You and Ron are trying to rescue Bonnie and Tara, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah..." Kim said, wondering what it was B3S was up to. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, before you grab Electronique, you might want to make sure that they're rescued, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, if we knew exactly where they were- wait." Kim said, her eyes narrowing. "You know where they are."

"Hey, you're getting sharper there, Kimmie." Andrew said. "They're about a mile south from your position."

"So why are you telling us that?" Kim asked. "I thought that you and Chris would be bound and determined to keep your tech from falling into the hands of people other than you."

"We are." Andrew answered. "But, we're on the other side of the globe, Kim. You're right there."

"Uh huh." Kim said. "Then how do you know where we and they are?"

"Oh, that's easy." Andrew commented. "I'm sure you've heard of Prometheus, right?"

Kim was silent for a moment before she spoke. "You've got one of those things overhead, right?" she asked.

"Bingo!" Andrew said. "Now, if you were to go rescue Bonnie and Tara, it would be greatly appreciated."

Kim gritted her teeth and sighed. "Okay." she said. "We'll go get them. Thanks for the tip."

"Anytime, Kimmie." Andrew said before hanging up.

"Was that who I think it was?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded once. "Yeah." she said. "B3S has one of those satellites of theirs over head. They were able to track where Bonnie and Tara are."

"Ah." Ron said. "Where are they?" he asked.

"About a mile south of us." Kim said as she put her Kimmunicator away. "Andrew suggested that we rescue them before we grab Electronique, and as much as I hate to admit it, he's got a point."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. You're right." he said. "Let's get going."

Kim nodded, and after setting the grate back, they slunk back into the jungle.

* * *

"So, what do you think they want with us?" Tara asked Bonnie.

"I'm afraid to ask." was Bonnie's response

"You're not curious?" Tara countered.

"Tara, The last time we were in a situation like this, we were cocooned to a tree by a mutated freak who was out to get Ron and mutate us so were like him." Bonnie began. "Currently a group of badgers wearing SS helmets forced us to change into bikini's and then hung us by our wrists from a tree branch. Whatever they want from us, it can't be good." she continued. "Besides, why the hell do you want to know anyways?"

Tara tried to shrug as best she could. "I'm bored." was her reply.

Bonnie blinked a couple of times. "I see." she said. "You're not having a blond moment on me, are you?"

Tara shook her head. "No." she said. "I tried to figure out a way to escape, but I got nothing."

Bonnie sighed and hung her head. "Me too." she said as a badger came up to them.

The badger chittered at them and Tara got a surprised look on her face.

"Oh." Tara said. "That's why."

Bonnie gave her girlfriend a bewildered look. "You..._understand _them?" she asked.

"A little." Tara answered. "I have a British cousin who taught me the very basics of the language. I thought she was just being her normal loony self, but now I wonder..."

The badger chittered and squeaked at them again.

"What's it saying?" Bonnie asked.

"Apparently, they're using us as bait for a trap for Electronique." Tara said. "Apparently, she's angered them for some reason- " she continued as the badger chittered "-Oh, excuse me, she kicked them out of their base."

"And I thought things were strange before....." Bonnie said with a slight shake of her head.

The badger chittered something at Bonnie, and she looked to Tara for the translation.

"He says that this is nothing when it comes to strangeness." Tara explained.

"Oh boy..."

* * *

Thunder rumbled across the sky as rain pattered down, At a side entrance to the lair, a couple of Electronique's guards watched the rain pour down with what could only be called bored disinterest. Reaching into the cargo pocket of his cammies one of the guards withdrew a pack of Lucky Strikes and offered one to his friend.

His friend accepted the offer and shook one out for himself before handing the pack back. His partner with drew one, flicked his Zippo and then following proper smokers etiquette, held out the lit lighter for his friend, shielding the flame form the wind with his hand.

The second guard lit his cigarette and leaned back as he took a large draw from his cigarette and exhaled a blue blast of smoke.

"Rainin' pretty hard, eh?" he asked his friend as he watched the smoke billow out and disperse in the rain.

"Yep." his friend answered.

With a wet staccato _thwock _sound, blood jetted from the two men's foreheads as the bullets from Chris and Andrews rifles punched through their brains and out the back of their skulls in a fountain of blood, bone, and brains.

The guards bodies slid to the ground, leaving a dark crimson stains on the concrete as their killers dashed across the seventy five yards of open ground separating the lair entrance from the jungle, their camo arcing and sparking as the rain caused it to short out.

They reached the awning covering the side entrance without incident, and paused for a moment to give their camo a chance to stabilize. They also used this opportunity to swap their weapons for something more appropriate for interior work.

In Chris's case, he swapped his No 4 Mk 1 (T) for his TMP along with a large reflex suppressor. And Andrew switched from his M4 to his Skorpion along with a suppressor for it as well.

Looking at the door, Andrew saw that it had a print scanner on it, and he grabbed the hand of the nearest guard. Reaching into the guards pocket, he liberated the mans cigarettes before glancing at his partner. Chris nodded, and Andrew pressed the hand to the scanner

The door hissed open, and they slipped into the base, looking like two shimmering phantoms.

* * *

Crouched in the bushes, Kim looked over the camp with her binoculars while Ron watched their backs. One of the first things she noticed was that for some inexplicable reason, Bonnie and Tara were dressed in bikini's and hanging from a tree by their wrists.

The other thing that she noticed was that instead of the usual henchmen, the entire camp was filled with ....badgers. That was strange, even for them. What was even stranger, was the fact that said badgers were walking around on their hind legs- Kim wasn't entirely sure about it, but she didn't think that was normal for them- and were armed with what looked like WW2 German weapons. At least their helmets were German, there was no doubt about that.

"Hey Ron." Kim whispered. "Take a look at the camp."

"Uh, can't KP." Ron answered. "I got a problem."

Kim lowered her binoculars and rolled her eyes. "What, Ron, are you afraid of a bug or something?" she asked as she turned around to face her partner.

"No." Ron answered calmly. "I have a badger pointing a Panzerfaust at me."

"Oh, so that's what they're called." Kim said equally calmly as she looked at the rather irritated, anti tank weapon armed, badger that was standing in front of them.

"Yeah. I remembered from when I was playing Medal of Honor." Ron commented. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have any ideas on what we should do, do ya?"

"Yeah." Kim replied, and then she kicked a spray of leaves, dirt, twigs, and other debris into the badgers face.

It gave a snarl of surprise, and reflexively squeezed the trigger on the the Panzerfaust right as Ron and Kim dove to either side, the rocket passing between them harmlessly. As she hit the dirt, Kim grabbed a fallen tree branch and swung it at the badger.

The branch caught it upside the head and broke, but it was enough to knock it out cold.

"Ron!" Kim called out as she scrambled to her feet. "You okay?"

"I'm good!" Ron replied.

"You go get Bonnie and Tara, I got the badgers!"

"Right!" Ron said as he dived into the bush.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rocket fired by the badger shot across the clearing that the badgers had their base camp set up in, straight towards where Bonnie and Tara were hanging. Luckily for them, the badger had aimed high and it too missed them. Even more luckily for them, due to the angle they were at in relation to the rocket meant that the rocket's fins cut the ropes they were hanging by and they fell to the ground as the rocket streaked off into the jungle.

Their cheerleader training enable both girls to land neatly on their feet as the camp erupted into chaos.

"What the hell's going on?" Bonnie asked as they watched Kim erupt out of the trees, screaming like a banshee.

"I think we're being rescued." was Tara's response as off in the distance the rocket exploded, making both girls jump. "though I don't know about you, but I think that we should probably find somewhere safe to hide."

Bonnie nodded and pointed at a rather large pile of sturdy looking crates. "Over there." she said, and they both sprinted over to them.

Of course, neither girl noticed the warning about the explosive contents stenciled on the sides of the crates.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Electronique's lair, Chris and Andrew had just grabbed a guard and were dragging him off to a quiet corner for a little bit of quiet interrogation when the alarms went off.

"Ah shit, I think they spotted us." Chris said as the Klaxons sounded and red strobes lit up.

"How? We're wearing the camo." Andrew said.

"Yeah, but he ain't. "Chris pointed at their captive.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Andrew said, glancing down at the man he had in a choke hold.

Just then the base's PA system came to life with a crackle.

"Allright you hosers, listen up." a mans voice said. "There's a firefight in sector twelve. Teams one, two, and four are to go and investigate it, eh? Everybody else, stay here and keep an eye on things."

"Is this whole place overrun with Canadians or something?" Chris asked.

"YOU IDIOT!" an angry Russian accented voice, who could only be Electronique, yelled over the intercom, clearly yelling at the man on the mike. "Teams one, two, and four are the only squads in the base! If they all go, that would only leave you and my protective detail to guard the entire base!"

"Oh yeah, thats right." the mans voice said. "Okay, correction, team one gets to go, eh?. Everybody else stays here."

"That's better." the Russian accented voice said before the PA cut out.

Chris nodded. "I was right, This whole place _is_ overran with Canadians." he said.

"And they didn't see us grab this guy." Andrew added, giving the man a shake. "So they don't we're in here."

"And with all of the confusion going on, we can just waltz in and grab Electronique with little trouble."

"Does that mean you're going to let me go?" their captive choked out hopefully.

"Hell no." Chris answered with a grin. "But, if you tell us where Electronique is, I'll let you live." he added.

It took only a moment for the man to make up his mind. "Go down the hall, take the stairs up two floors, make a right and you'll be right there." he said. "She had two guards posted at the door, that's it. Everyone in the control room except for the commander is unarmed."

"Thank you." Chris said, and made a throat slitting gesture with his hand. "Take care of him Andrew."

"Hey, wait, you said if I told you that you wouldn't kill me!" the man protested as Andrew shifted his arms to a neck breaking hold.

Chris nodded. "Yeah." he said. "I didn't say anything about him, did I?"

"You assho-UURrrgghkkk-k!" the man started say before Andrew snapped his neck like a twig.

* * *

Hunkered down behind their barricade of explosives crates, Bonnie and Tara watched as Kim and the badgers fought in a screaming, snarling, whirlwind of punches, kicks, jabs, claw swipes, and snapping jaws.

"Wow." was all that Tara could say as she watched the melee that was going on. "I knew that Kim could fight, but not like this."

Next to her Bonnie nodded. "Me too." she said. "I'm glad I never picked a fight with her. I wouldn't have lasted a minute."

"Yeah." was all that Tara could say in agreement.

They watched the fight for a few more moments before Bonnie noticed something odd about. "Hey." she said "How come Kim is coming through it without a scratch?" she asked.

Tara squinted and watched Kim closely for a few seconds. "Well, not entirely without a scratch." she pointed out. "Her clothes are getting shredded."

Bonnie had to snicker when her girlfriend said that. "Not to fall back into my bad habits, but Kim is going to regret wearing tee-backs if this keeps up." she said.

"Oh, I don't know. They look good on her." Tara commented.

"Well, yeah." Bonnie agreed. "But she's the biggest prude on the whole team, remember? You're her friend. You remember what she was like in the locker room in Junior High, right?"

"Yeah." Tara said.

"What gets me is why someone who is such a prude would wear teer-backs in the first place." Bonnie wondered aloud.

"Comfort." Tara answered.

Bonnie gave her girlfriend a puzzled look. "Really?" she asked. "I never would have thought that. I thought she wore them to avoid panty lines."

"No." Tara answered. "Didn't you know that?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No." she answered. "All I wear are bikinis."

"Well, I'm I glad I know _that_ now." Ron said as he came up behind them.

Both girls squeaked in surprise and whirled around to face Ron, who was crouched down behind them.

"How long have been there?" Bonnie hissed, red faced.

"I just got here." Ron answered. "I'm supposed to get you two out of here while Kim has the badgers distracted."

"Oh. Tara said. "Good. "

"You had better not tell anyone what you heard, Stoppable..." Bonnie warned.

"I wont say a word." answered Ron as he dug around in his pocket. "Here, let me get those ropes off of you."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the base, two very bored guards were standing watch in front of the control room door. Tapping his foot, one guard looked at the other and had just managed to say "Hey-" when they each got a suppressed 9mm Parabellum to the head.

After the guards had crumpled to the floor, two shimmering, indistinct, forms walked up to the control room door. There was the sound of metal moving against cloth, followed by the metallic clink and rattle of other weapons being withdrawn from their NDS bags.

Shoving the guards out of the way, both men got into position, and then Andrew tapped the door controls.

* * *

Inside the control room Electronique looked up when she heard the doors open, and was about to ask whoever was walking in what they were doing there instead of being out side searching for the girls when she saw that there was no one there, just what looked like two indistinct shimmers in the air.

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, then looked again. There was nothing there. She had just decided that she had been working waaay too hard when gunfire erupted out of thin air and she felt her henchman's commander's blood splatter on her as his bullet riddled body was blown backwards.

For a heartbeat, stunned silence reigned in the control room as Electronique touched her cheek and looked in shocked horror at the sight of another man's blood on her fingers. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the henchmen start to get up from his station, Krinkov in hand, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Gunfire crashed and muzzle flashes strobed as her men shot at shadows, shot at nothing, shot each other. Screams mixed in with the gunfire as the equipment exploded in showers of sparks as Electronique threw herself down and huddled beneath her command console,covering her ears and praying to a God who's existence she had officially denied all her life.

For several seconds that seemed like an eternity the hellish noise thundered all around her, followed by an even worse silence. Shivering beneath her console, Electronique kept her hands clamped tightly over her ears as she seesawed between taking a look around and stay right where she was, where she was safe.

Huddled beneath the console, she felt a wet chill in her nether regions mixed with a scent of ammonia, and she felt a surge of disgust and shame as she realized that she had wet herself from fear.

Both emotions were replaced a moment later by shock and terror as an incredibly strong hand seized her by the hair and pulled her out from underneath the console.

"**Hello Comrade**." an American accented voice in Russian as he slammed her face down on the console. "**We've been looking for you**."

Stars exploded in her eyes and Electronique went cross eyed as she tried see what was going on. "**W-what do you want?**" she asked in Russian as her eyes cleared.

"**You, of course." ** the voice said as her arms got wrenched painfully behind her back. "**You're worth a lot of money to the right people.**"

"**Who are they? Whatever they're paying, I'll-**" she started to say before steel handcuffs were clamped painfully around her wrists and she was hauled to her feet.

"**No you wont.**" the voice said as she was spun around to face the speaker, who was a blond man of medium height. "**We're taking your money- or I should say that my partner is pulling all of your finacial records so we can pillage your accounts later.**" he added.

Electronique felt a shiver go down her spine when she saw the look in her captor's eye. She'd seen looks like it before. KGB men had that look.

"**And not to spoil the surprise, but the who is the German bfv. They'd like to talk to you about and old friend of yours, a comrade Dementor and some of his projects.**" the blond man continued as another man lumbered into her field of view.

This man was larger than the blond, with scraggly dark brown, almost black hair, a long goatee, and if his partner had the look of a KGB man in his eye, this man had the look a Cossack had when he saw an unarmed village in front of him.

And that's when it dawned on her as to who had captured her.

"**Oh no....**" she moaned. "**Not you...**"

Andrew grinned and looked at his friend. "Hey Chris, I think she just figured out who we are!" he cackled.

Chris just laughed.

* * *

With a mighty kick, Kim sent the last badger that was attacking her flying, and the others turned tail and ran. Panting, she put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Good job, KP." Ron said as he, Bonnie, and Tara stepped out of the bushes. "You okay?" he asked.

Kim nodded and looked down at herself. "Yeah, but I think these clothes are shot." she said, gazing at her shredded clothing. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get a new set."

"Oooh, makeover!" Tara squealed. "We'll have to hit the mall..." her face fell as remembered that she and Bonnie were effectively shackled together by the nano in their bodies.

"Uh, why don't we worry about getting home first?" Ron asked, cutting the awkward silence off at the pass.

"Yeah, what Ron said." Kim added. "Lets worry about that _after_ we get back to Middleton, okay? Everybody cool with that?"

Bonnie and Tara nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Bonnie said.

"Good,: Kim said, and clapped her hands together. "So, lets get you guys your clothes back and-"

"Uh, I hate to give bad news, but that's gonna be a problem. "Tara interrupted.

"How come?" Kim asked.

"Because the tent that the badgers took them into is on fire." Tara explained, and pointed at a burning tent.

Kim looked at the burning tent and sighed. "It figures." she said. "We're in the middle of a rain forest where it's _raining, _ and the tent's their clothes is on fire." she added as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "I'm calling Wade before something else goes wrong."

Pressing the "on" button, she thumbed to where Wades name was in the contacts list, and hit the call button. The screen flashed an hourglass symbol, then a warning message appeared.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"It says 'unable to connect due to weak signal"." Kim answered. "It looks like we ain't going anywhere for a while."

"How come?" Tara asked.

Kim pointed up at the clouds. "It's probably this storm." she answered. "We'll have to wait until it clears up and then I'll try again."

"So what do we do until then?" Bonnie asked.

"Find someplace dry and wait." Ron said, and pointed to the large open area tent that the badgers had been using as a mess tent. "Like there."

"That works." Kim said, and they all headed to the tent.

* * *

End.


	35. Chapter 35

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

"_Oh no!_

_Oh no!_

_Oh no!_

_Yo, yo, yo..._

_Oh no you didn't!_

_Sucka tried to play me,_

_but you never payed me, _

_never_

_Oh no you didn't!_

_Payback is a coming_

_You will be running forever!"_

_I'm a mercenary, _by the Wojahn Brothers.

Chapter Thirty Five.

_SNAP! _

Kim looked up when she heard the sound of a breaking stick, and then she and Ron both stood up in a ready position as a rustling came from the bushes.

"What is it?" Tara asked. "Are the badgers back?"

"I don't know." Kim answered.

"Sounds too big to be badgers." Ron commented. "It could be some of Electronique's guards."

"Great." Kim said as she went into a combat stance. "Just what we need..."

the rustling got louder and Ron went into a combat stance as well. Bonnie and Tara shrank back as what or whoever was making the noise got closer to the camp, and right before it came into the clearing everyone tensed for a confrontation.

Which turned out was never to happen, for it was a bound and gagged Electronique who came stumbling into the clearing, shaking with terror and covered in blood.

"What the hell?" Ron asked, lowering his guard slightly. "What's going on?"

He got his answer a moment later as two armor clad forms slipped silently out of the brush, one larger than the other and both were wearing masks with grinning skulls painted on them.

"I should have known." Kim said, her eyes narrowing and a tone of disgust in her voice "You two."

"Hey, Carrot Crotch!" Chris said, slipping up his mask and giving everyone a maniac grin. "Long time no see."

Kim put all of her disgust and displeasure with B3S into her scowl, which affected them not one bit, much to her annoyance. "Why the hell did you two lie to us?" she asked.

"Oh, that's easily Kimberly." Andrew answered, flipping up his mask."You see, we saw that those two had been captured by badgers, and we didn't want to get mauled."

"That, and Electronique here has a nice, fat, bounty on that wonderful ass of hers, and we aimed to collect it." Chris chimed in as he grabbed Electronique by the hair and gave her head a shake. "Ain't that right, Sugartits?" he asked her.

Electronique's response was to give a terrified whimper and look at Kim pleadingly. Kim saw the terror in her eyes, and set her jaw.

"You know, she's wanted back in Middleton for kidnapping, along with her henchmen..." Kim began.

Both men laughed at her.

"Kim, two things." Andrew said, and held up his index finger. "One, we've been contracted by a certain European country's intelligence apparatus to bring her in, with a bonus if we do it quickly, and two-" he held up another finger "-and this is related to the first point, this entity pays well- very well. And from the sound of things, we're probably going to be getting regular work from them."

"So unless the city of Middleton is willing to cough up at least twenty million in small, used, unmarked , bills every time they have a criminal go on the lam, they ain't getting' her." Chris added.

"You know this isn't right." Kim argued. "I mean, look at what you've did to her-"

"We haven't put a mark on her, aside from some bruises." Chris countered. "The blood is from when Andrew splattered one of her men with a burst of PKM fire."

Kim got a horrified look on her face. "Y-you killed her henchmen?" she asked. "Why?"

Andrew and Chris looked at each other.

"No bounty on them." Chris answered.

"At least, none worth the effort of collecting anyways." Andrew added.

"And speaking of which..." Chris said, and in a fluid motion he drew his Ruger from his NDS bag then cranked out six shots into the bush. "We had company."

Kim felt the bile rise in her throat as she heard the sound of three bodies hitting the ground. Resolving not to look and lose her lunch, and give the two maniacs in front of her the satisfaction, Kim kept her eyes on them.

"Was that necessary?" she asked, choking back the bile.

"Yeah." Chris answered glibly, popping the latch on his revolver and ejecting the spent brass with his left hand. "If we had left them alive, they would have gotten their friends and then we would have had real trouble." he added as he dumped a speed loader into the cylinder with a flick of his wrist.

"In other words, we would have had to kill them eventually." Andrew added, then he shifted his attention to Bonnie and Tara who still in the mess tent, huddled together and shivering. "Hey, girls," he said, reaching into his NDS bag "Here, catch."

Both girls caught the medium sized Ziploc bags he threw to them.

"What's this?" Bonnie asked, holding up the bag she had caught and examining the contents.

"Space blankets and heating packs." Andrew answered. "You two have got to be freezing with all this rain."

"T-thank you." Bonnie said before she and Tara opened their bags.

"So." Chris said, loudly clapping his hands together and making Kim jump. "Now that we've gotten the morally outraged whinging out of the way, who wants a ride home?"

"We do!" Ron, Bonnie, and Tara chorused.

"I am not whinging, whatever that is!" Kim whinged in an outraged tone. "And speaking of rides, how the hell did you get here? And how did you know that we were here?"

Chris grinned at her. "Well, Carrot Crotch, the answers to your questions are, one, magic, two, we saw you parachute in from that rocket thing, and three, I put tracking tags on ya."

"TRACKING TAGS!" Kim shrieked. "Where?"

"Allow me to show you." Chris said, his grin changing to a knowing smirk as reached behind Kim, and then before she knew what he was doing, his right hand slipped into the back of her pants.

Kim had just enough time for an outraged expression to form on her face before Chris twisted his wrist and with a firm yank, ripped her panties clean off. With a squeak Kim went beet red as she realized what had just happened.

"Word of advice, Carrot Crotch," Chris said as he held up her ruined panties so she could see them. "If you're going to hang around us, don't buy the expensive panties. Go to Smarty Mart or Wally World. Also, don't buy rhinestone T-backs. It's really easy to to bug in them, see?" he added, pointing out one rhinestone with his index finger.

Numbly Kim looked, and saw that one was slightly different from the rest, with a glint of circuitry in it. "How...when?" she asked.

"Oh, the last time we did an ammo run." Chris answered. "Andrew was raiding your special stash and- you didn't notice?" he asked when he saw the shocked and embarrassed look on Kim's face.

Kim worked her jaw up and down a few times before her brain decided that it'd had enough and shut down.

Chris watched as Kim toppled backwards into the mud with a squelch. "Huh." he said as he watched her lay there, twitching. "I think I broke her brain."

In his room, Larry McKinnick sat at his desk and contemplated the business card lying in front of him He'd gotten that card a couple of days ago, when two men had shown up right as he was getting off work, and had given him a job offer.

He knew who those two men were- he'd followed blog reports of their shenanigans on the web, and he'd also heard secondhand reports from his cousin about them. It was tempting, yes, to be offered to work with B3S.

But it was also exceedingly dangerous as well. Larry knew what kind of things those two men did, and he quailed at the thought of getting shot at -but another part of him wondered just what it would be like...

The ringing of his cell phone jolted him out of his musings, and he answered without looking at the display.

"Hello." he said.

"Hey, Larry." the voice on the other end was a girls, young and kind of high pitched, with a country twang mixed in.

"Jocelyn..." Larry said. He always had enjoyed talking to his younger cousin. "How are you?"

"I'm good." the preteen answered. "Hey, I got a question for you."

"Yes...?" Larry asked.

"Did you get a job offer from those two maniacs who keep buggin' Kim?" Joss asked.

Larry snatched the card up from his desk and looked at it. "As a matter of fact, I did." he answered. "The larger of the two is the one who made the offer."

"Huh." Joss said. "The shorter one is the one who offered me a job."

Larry nodded, despite being on the phone and not face to face. "Tempting, isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah." agreed Joss. "Really tempting. You thinking about taking it?"

Larry was silent for a few moments before he answered. "I'm... _considering _the offer." he said. "Are you going to?" he asked.

"If you're gonna come, yeah." Joss replied.

"Really." Larry said, surprised by his cousin's statement. "How come, if you don't mind me asking..."

"Because..." Joss began, then paused for a second as she considered how she was going to make her point. "because, Larry, we've both had adventures with Kim, right?"

"Yes..." Larry said, recalling his own little adventure with his cousin Kim.

"I know I liked it, and I know you did too, right?" she continued.

"That's true." Larry agreed. "And?"

"And do you really think that we'll be able to get to do anything like that the way we are now?" Joss asked. "I'm stuck on this ranch until I'm eighteen, and you're stuck at home while you go to college. What do you think our futures are right now?"

Larry blinked a couple of times and considered what his cousin had said. He was going to college, for an IT degree, where after he graduated he'd end up in an office fixing other peoples mistakes for forty hours a week in a cubicle- if he was lucky. And Joss would either end getting married, or go to college and get her degree, most likely in one of the hard sciences, and end up working in a lab somewhere, commuting to her job from suburbia- a fate he likely shared as well.

"I believe, my dear Jocelyn, the best description of our futures is, 'lost in suburbia'." Larry said.

"Exactly." Joss said. "I don't want to be a ranchers wife or a scientist. I actually want to get out and do things."

Larry looked around his room, at his anime and game posters, his action figures, his game systems, and all the other clutter. And thought about how his hobbies would be the limit to his excitement, and came to a decision.

"So do I." Larry said. "Congratulations, Jocelyn. You've convinced me."

"Alright!" Joss exclaimed, then sobered. "But how are we gonna do this?" she asked. "Besides calling them and telling them that we're gonna take the job, I mean."

Larry arched an eyebrow. "That, Jocelyn, is a very good question."

Kim came to and discovered that the world was upside down. Literally. And it was swaying back and forth.

For a few moments she lay draped over something as confusion reigned as to why she was in this situation. Then memory of recent events caught up with her and reality snapped back into focus, and she realized where she was.

Draped over Chris's shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Hey, you're awake." Chris said. "About time."

"Wha- where are we?" Kim asked as Chris came to a halt.

" Tselinoyarsk." was Chris's glib reply. "Where else?"

"Oh." Kim said as realized that she was soaked to the bone and that all around her was the sound of rain pattering on vegetation. "So, what's going on?"

Chris cleared his throat before replying. "Well, right now, we're getting out of the general area of Electronique's lair and heading for some higher ground before we use our satphones to get a ride out of here-" he started to say before what sounded like a phone playing Bob Marley started playing. "'Scuse me, I gotta take this." he said before shrugging Kim off his shoulders.

With a squawk of surprise, Kim landed butt first in a puddle, which was surprisingly cold. Scrambling to her feet, she opened her mouth to berate Chris but was stopped before she could begin when he clamped one massive hand over her mouth.

"Hey Gizzy, what's up?" Chris said into the phone. "Me and Andrew? Or, nothing much. You?"

Nodding, Chris listened to the callers reply. "Oh, cool. Say, if you're up for it, you mind giving Andrew and I a ride?" he asked. "Yeah, a job came in at the last minute and we didn't have time to prepare." he added. "Oh, you will? Sweeet. See you in a bit."

Hanging up, Chris put his phone away and looked over at his partner, who was standing with their prisoner, Ron, and the girls under a tree.

"Guess what?" Chris asked.

"Gizzy is gonna give us a ride?" Andrew said rhetorically.

"You got it." Chris said. "He'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"His minutes or our minutes?" Andrew asked.

"Ours."

Andrew nodded and shifted his grip on his weapon. "Good. I'm tired of slogging through this god forsaken jungle."

"Me too." Chris agreed.

"MMMMF!" Kim said.

"Yes, Carrot Crotch?" Chris asked, removing his hand from Kim's mouth.

"Is this ride for us as well?" she asked tightly.

Chris gave her a disturbingly wide grin. "But, of course." he said smoothly. "Do you think we'd leave you stranded here in the jungle?" he asked. 'We don't do that to our friends."

"No, you just bug my underwear." Kim snapped back.

"Details, details." Chris said dismissively.

Kim was about to give him a sizzling retort when in the trees around them the birds all suddenly took flight, squawking loudly. "What now?" she asked looking around at their surroundings a hum that was felt more than heard faded up.

Chris and Andrew merely grinned. "Gizzy's here." they said, and pointed up at the sky.

Kim looked up and her eyes went to the size of dinner plates when the low hanging clouds parted and a saucer shaped craft with green and yellow light strobing across it descended towards them. With easy grace it maneuvered into the clearing that they were standing in and when it was five feet from the ground it stopped, and a hatch opened on the side.

Purple smoke billowed out as an incredibly tall and thin figure stuck its head out of the hatch.

"Yo, all de's people wit yo, mon?" the alien asked in a heavy Jamaican accent.

"Yeah." Andrew said. "They're friends of ours- well, except for Electronique here." he said, giving her a shake. "She's a bounty."

The alien nodded. "Righteous." he said, and waved for them to board.

"Well, come on." Chris said, and gave Kim a gentle slap on the back that sent her stumbling forwards three feet. "Gizzy don't bite."

Ron, on the other hand, had his doubts. "Ah, are you sure? 'Cause I've heard stories about what happens when people get abducted-"

"That ain't Gizzy's people." Andrew corrected. "You're thinking of the Asgard. You know, they look a lot like Gizzy does, except they're four feet tall?" he added.

Ron, Bonnie, and Tara gave the blond man an odd look. "The Asgard-?" Tara asked. "But that's-"

"It's a long story." Andrew said. "I'll explain in side. Now lets go." he added, making little shooing motions towards the space craft.

The trio of teens looked at each other, shrugged, and headed for the craft, followed a moment later by Chris and Kim.

"What's that smell?" Tara asked as the hatch began to close. "I swear I've smelled it before."

"Ganja." Andrew, Chris, and Gizzy all answered at once.

Larry entered the last digit of B3S's phone number into his cell and pressed 'send'. Putting it to his ear, he heard the other end ring and crossed his fingers.

"B3S Bail bonds and Security Services, this is Maggie speaking." a womans voice said with a British accent when the line was picked up.

"Ah, yes, hello. My name is Larry McKinnick, I was given a job offer..." Larry began.

"Ah, yes, Master Stivers mentioned you." the woman- Maggie- said. "Your cousin just called fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh." Larry said, slightly surprised. "That's good to hear. Are your employers in? I've decided to accept their offer."

"I'm sorry, but Masters Stivers and Bauman are not in at the moment. However, as soon as they return I will inform them that you are accepting their offer." was Maggies response.

"Thank you." Larry said. "Have a good evening."

"I shall." Maggie said. "And a good evening to you too." she added before hanging up.

The connection broke, and Larry put his cell down on his desk.

"_Well, I've gone and did it."_ Larry thought, drumming his fingers on his desk _"No turning back now..._"

Kim had seen some weird things in her life, some _really _weird things in fact. But this, this was just plain surreal. She, teen hero and crime fighter, was sitting in the belly of a flying saucer, while two heavily armed maniacs who's life's mission was to make hers miserable, were sitting in beanbag chairs sharing a bong with a nine foot tall gray alien who sounded like he was from Jamaica along with her best friend and partner.

In addition, her other friend and her former nemesis were sitting in beanbag in the corner, engaged what Kim would term a "wet, sloppy, make out session".

"How do I get into these situations?" Kim wondered to herself, then her eye bugged out when she saw Tara remove Bonnie's bra.

Looking away, Kim levered herself up and out of the beanbag she was sitting in- for some reason, the space craft was equipped with beanbag chairs instead of regular seats- and headed for the maniacs, reasoning that their shenanigans would be better than watching Tara and Bonnie start to engage in lesbian sex.

"Wow..." Ron croaked, passing the bong to his right and wiping his eyes. "That's some good stuff."

"It damn well better be." Chris said, taking the bong from Ron. "It's right from the Appalachians, grown by moonshiners. Oh, hey Carrot Crotch." he added before taking a long, bubbling, hit.

"Hello." Kim said. "Ron." she added, sitting down next to her friend.

Ron gulped and gave her a very..._baked_ expression. "H-hi KP." he said nervously.

"Be nice to him Kim." Andrew said. "If you sit in the circle, you have to take a hit when the bong comes around. It's Gizzy's people's rules."

Kim looked over at the tall gray alien, who nodded solemnly. "It's true." he said "All de' brethren and sistren follow dat."

Kim just rolled her eyes and shook her head in exasperation.

"So." Chris croaked as he passed the bong to Gizzy. "You gonna stay, or you gonna leave before the bong comes around to you?"

"I-" Kim started to say, then thought about it for a second, decided to go the neutral route. "I'll cross _that_ bridge when I come to it." she said.

Her response got a round of amused grunts from the people around her. "In o'ter words, ya're not tryin' ta make a decision." he said as he passed the bong to Ron.

Ron reached for the bong, hesitated for a second as he saw the death glare out of the corner of his eye. Then the spine that been recently installed by Shego reasserted itself and he took the bong, grabbed a lighter off of the table, and then lit it up.

Kim harrumphed and was about to get up when she happened to glance over to where Bonnie and Tara were, just in time to see Bonnie slip her hands inside Tara's waistband and start to slide her bikini bottom down.

Turning a rather nice shade of pink, Kim sat back and studiously tried to avoid looking in their direction. Andrew saw her expression, glanced in the direction and arched an appreciative eyebrow.

"Oh, wow." he said. "Guys, check it out." he said in a low voice.

Chris, Ron and Gizzy shifted their gazes at his prompt, Chris and Gizzy making low appreciative noises while Ron choked on the bong. They watched for a few moments while Ron got his coughing fit under control, then he spoke up.

"Hey, guys, don't you think that we should give them some privacy?" he croaked.

The three men and one alien looked at each other for a moment, then Gizzy nodded.

"Yah, de' blond guy be right." Gizzy said and picked up a remote. Tapping a button, a field formed around them, giving them some privacy.

'Dat better mon?" Gizzy asked as he put the remote down.

"Much." Ron said, and with out thinking about it handed the bong to Kim.

Kim's eyes bugged out when the water filled glass and metal contraption was pressed into her hands

"AAACK!" she exclaimed and almost dropped the bong.

"Hey, don't drop de bong!" Gizzy said as some of the bong water splashed.

Kim's heart was beating a triphammer in her chest as she looked at the..._thing_ she was holding in her hand.

"So." Chris asked, looking at Kim "You gonna take a hit?"

"_Ahhh... this, this is why I live here." _thought Shego as she leaded back in her hot tub. The sun had just dropped below the horizon and the first stars were starting to come out in the blackening sky. _"The only way this could be better is if Ron was here..._" she thought wistfully.

The sudden trilling of her phone handset rudely jarred her out of her reverie. Scowling, she sat up slightly and reached for where she had put the handset to her cabin's communications system on the edge of the hot tub, the suddenly exposed wet parts of her skin prickling in the cool March air.

"J'ai pensé que je vous ai mis sur le mode d'intimité."_ -I thought I put you on privacy mode_. She growled at the offending piece of technology as she looked at the caller ID.

_Mama calling_ it read.

Shego mentally kicked herself as she remembered that her parents calling her was listed as an exception in her privacy settings. Still, she _had_ been meaning to call her parents for a couple of days now, things had just been getting in the way.

"Bonjour Maman." _Hello Mama_. She said when put the handset to her ear. "Qu'est vers le haut ? " _Whats up?_

"Ah, rien beaucoup. Juste voyant comment ma fille préférée fait." _Oh, nothing much. Just seeing how my favorite daughter is doing. _Margux Goizargi's voice said on the other end of the line. "Ainsi, comment allez-vous ?" _So, how are you?_

"I' ; amende de m. Juste se reposant dans mon baquet chaud, appréciant du vin fait maison de mûre." _I'm fine. Just sitting in my hot tub, enjoying some homemade blackberry wine. _Answered Shego, watching as a falling star streaked over heavens.

"Le même cru que vous avez laissé avec nous ?" _The same vintage you left with us? _

"Oui, les mêmes." _Yes, the same_.

"Nous avons presque vidangé ces fioles que vous nous avez laissés. Pourriez-vous épargner plus?" _We've almost drained those jars you left us. Could you spare any more? _Asked her mother as the sound of vegetables being chopped could be heard in the background.

For a moment Shego could smell the comforting scents of her mothers cooking, but only for a moment.

"Je pense que je peux épargner un peu. Quand vous l'aiment ?" _I think I can spare a bit. When would you like it? _She asked.

"Ce week-end si vous pouviez et amener M. Stoppable si vous pourriez. Nous pouvons tout avoir un verre au-dessus de dîner." _This weekend if you could- and bring Mr Stoppable if you could. We can all have a glass over dinner._

Shego almost protested that she and Ron had plans for that weekend- and the week after that, but the protest died in her throat as she realized that having her mothers cooking for dinner _would _be a nice way to start their little getaway.

"Ron et moi serions avec plaisir."_ Ron and I would be delighted _Shego said.

"Excellent. Voyez-vous bientôt." _Excellent. See you soon _Margux said happily.

"Aimez-vous, maman." _Love you, Mama _Shego replied.

"Aimez-vous aussi." _Love you too _her mother said.

Hanging up, Shego leaned back in the hot tub and watched as another shooting star streaked in the oppisite direction that the previous one had come while she took a sip of wine. When it stopped dead in its tracks right over head however, Shego _did _spare a glance at the mason jar of homemade wine in her hand and gave it cautious sniff.

"Smells fine to me..." she said, leaning back and watching as the shooting star began to do a number of mind boggling acrobatics. "Oh, a UFO. Well, still nice to look at." she added, putting the wine back as she watched.

The UFO for it's part, juked, circled, turned at right angles, and generally seemed to defy the laws of common sense and pysichs. Then, suddenly, it just stopped. It hovered there for a few moments until Shego's attention was diverted by her handset ringing. Growling in irritation, she snatched the handset up and answered it with bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Who is this?" she snapped.

"Shego?" Ron's voice asked.

Shego immediately brightened. "Ron!" she said. "Sorry for snapping at you. I thought you were the blue man. What's up?"

"Do you see the UFO right over head?" Ron asked.

Shego nodded and looked up at the oddly behaving star in the sky. "Yeah." she said. "What about it?" she asked.

"I'm on it."

Shego blinked a couple of times, and took a full minute to process very carefully what her boyfriend had said.

"Ron..." she asked. "Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?" Shego insisted.

"Shego, I'm positive." Ron replied.

"Okay..." Shego said. "_Why_ are you on the UFO?"

"It's... a long story." Ron said. "Needless to say, KP and I crossed paths with B3S."

"That explains a lot." was Shego's response. "And I don't about you, but I find that slightly terrifying."

"You're not the only one." Ron answered. "Uh, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Shego told him. "Might I ask why?"

"I'll explain in detail when I get down there." Ron answered. "See you in a couple a minutes."

True to his word, a couple of minutes later a green and yellow spacecraft dropped Ron off in her backyard accompanied by a cloud of smoke. Waving back at the saucer, he turned and walked up to the back porch.

"Hey, Shego." he said, giving his girlfriend a goofy smile.

Shego looked at Ron, saw the fact that his pupils were dilated, his speech was slurred, and he was unsteady on his feet, added those facts with the distinctive smell coming off of him, and came to the obvious conclusion.

"Ron, are you high?" Shego asked.

Ron nodded. "Yep." was his reply. "Apparent;y, B3S are friends with an alien who's species are a bunch of space going Rastafarians."

Shego blinked and looked at her boyfriend. "If I hadn't just seen you get dropped off by a UFO, I'd say that you were bullshitting me." she said.

Ron shrugged. "I would too, if I was your position." he said. "Why do you think I wanted to crash at your place?"

Shego arched an eyebrow at him. "Because she wouldn't believe it, and to avoid getting murdered by her?" she ventured.

"That's it in a nutshell." Ron confirmed.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Nothing is never normal with you, is it?" she asked.

Ron grinned at her. "You know it!" he said.

"That I do." Shego said. "Oh, and by the way, you're not wearing those clothes inside. I will not have my house stunk up by ganja."

"Okay." Ron said, and started to shrug off his commando sweater. "You mind if I join you in the hot tub? It's kinda chilly out."

Shego smile lasciviously as Ron pulled off his sweater and dropped it on the deck, revealing his bare torso. "Not at all... in fact, I was about to invite you in, since you look like you're glad to see me."

Ron looked down at the bulge in his pants and got a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, you have that effect on me." he said.

"Well, lets put it to good use." Shego said as Ron's pants fell to the deck.

When her phone rang, Dr Director was in the middle of shampooing her hair and thus in no mood to take a call. Normally, she would have just let it go to voice mail. However, the call was coming in on a dedicated line that was straight from Global Justice and had it's own distinct ring tone -not to mention it didn't go her voice mail.

Growling in irritation, she hurriedly rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and stepped out of the shower. Not bothering to put on a robe or even grab a towel, Betty strode out of the bathroom and headed for the nearest phone, which in this case happened to be in the living room.

Glaring at the puddles she had left on the hard wood floor, she picked up the handset and pressed the talk button.

"This had better be good." Director said in a hard tone as she brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Dr Director? This is Agent Du. We've got something." Du said, an edge of excitement in his voice.

"What is it?" Betty asked, her irritation vanishing. Du never contacted her when she was off duty unless it was important.

"We've got the name of Shego's boyfriend." Du answered. "Are you sitting down?"

"No, but tell me anyways." Betty replied.

"Ron Stoppable."

Betty blinked. "Could you repeat that?" she asked.

"Ron Stoppable." Du repeated.

Betty took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Kim Possible's best friend, and partner." she stated.

"Yes ma'am." Du said.

"Well, that's certainly out of left field, isn't it?" Betty asked rhetorically. "Are you positive it's him?"

"Yes I am, ma'am." Du said. "Shego called her mother and she invited her and Ron over for dinner this Friday."

Betty nodded. "I see... have you manage to finish bugging the house?"

"Not yet. But on Wednesday Shego's parents are going to a fund raiser. We should be able to do it then." Du replied.

"Make sure you get video feed." Betty said.

"Yes ma'am." Du answered.

"You and Agent Valentine are doing a good job. Keep up the good work." Betty said. "Talk to you later."

"Thank you." Du said. "And talk to you later."

Hanging up, Betty put the phone down and tapped a finger on her thigh. "Well, looks like tomorrow we're going to have to take a closer look at Miss Possible." she said aloud.

End.


	36. Chapter 36

Doppler Effect.

A Kim Possible fanfic.

By Zombie Boy.

_Rebel souls_

_Deserters we've been called_

_Chose a gun _

_And threw away the sun _

_Now these towns they all know our name_

_The death punch sound is our claim to fame_

_And that's they call me_

_Bad Company_

_I can't deny _

_Bad Bad Company till the day I die _

_Until the day I die_

_Until the day I die_

_Until the day I die_

_Bad Company,_ by Five Finger Death Punch.

Chapter Thirty Six.

Oo000ooo000oO

The pile of covers on Kims bed shuddered as her Kimmunicator went off and jarred her awake, the four note tone stabbing through her eardrums straight into her brain. Shoving her arm out from under the covers, she flailed around for a few moments until she found something solid.

Pulling it under the covers, she put it to her head only to recoil in horror as she discovered that she had grabbed one of her shoes. Gagging, she shoved her arm back out again as the Kimmunicator's tone kept stabbing into her brain.

In short order, she found her bra, her shirt, her other shoe, and finally, her belt. Gritting her teeth, Kim pulled the offending device out it's pouch and thumbed the talk button.

"Yes?" she croaked, her tongue feeling like it had a shag carpet on it and not even bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello Miss Possible." the voice of Doctor Director answered her and seemingly making her molars vibrate.

Kim instantly went from "living dead" to "alive". "H-hello Doctor Director." she croaked out as she sat up in bed and instantly regretted it as the sunlight lasered through her eyelids and into her brain.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Director asked.

Squinting, Kim held up a hand to shade her eyes as she looked at the screen. "No." she said, her voice hoarse. "Why do you ask?"

"You're not wearing a shirt." Director pointed out.

Kim blinked, looked down, and grimaced when she realized that Betty was right. Grabbing the sheets, she quickly reclaimed her modesty, then turned her attention back to the Kimmunicator.

"S-sorry." she said sheepishly, the blush spreading across her cheeks making her feel even worse.

"I take it you had a rough time with your mission last night?" asked Betty.

Kim nodded with a grimace. "B3S was there." she answered. "Is that why you're calling?"

Betty shook her head. "No, actually. I'm calling to see if you've uncovered any information about who Shego might be seeing."

Luckily for Kim, she was too hung over to panic when Betty mentioned Ron's girlfriend. Unluckily though, Betty already knew about that and was just calling to see if _she_ knew.

"No." Kim said with a very gentle shake of her head. "We haven't heard anything."

Betty nodded as she opened some windows on her end. "Well, if you do, be sure to tell us."

"We will." Kim said, and then broke the connection before crawling back under the covers.

Oo000ooo000oO

When the video player closed Betty Director leaned back in her chair and tapped a forefinger on her temple.

"Interesting." she mused aloud. "Either Miss Possible is in the dark about her partner and Miss Goizargi, or her hangover kept her from panicking like she normally would have." she added, glancing at the file folder containing Kim's psych profile lying on her desk. "Either way, her next actions will prove it one way, or the other."

Leaning forward, she tapped a couple of buttons on her desk phone. The speaker came on and the sound of the speed dial could be heard. It connected, rang twice, and on the third ring it was picked up.

"ELINT Section, Section Chief speaking." a mans voice said.

"Terry, it's Betty." Betty said. "Keep an ear on that priority assignment I gave you, would you? I have a feeling that she's going to making a call soon."

"Will do, Betty." Terry Heath, Global Justice's Electronic Intelligence Section Chief answered. "I'll tell you if we get anything."

"Thanks, Terry." Betty said before hanging up.

Leaning back in her chair, she steepled her fingers as she gazed at her monitor. "Now, to see if my hunch is right..." she said aloud.

Oo000ooo000oO

With a flick of her wrist, Shego slid the last of the bacon onto the spatula and lifted it out of the pan. Setting it on the plate she turned off the stove and chucked the spatula into the sink as a shuffling sound mixed with a low groan told her that Ron was awake or a zombie had gotten into the cabin.

"Morning Ron." she greeted. "I thought this would get you up."

Ron grunted in reply, slid a chair out from the table and collapsed into it. Shego smiled as she walked over to the table with the plate of bacon and another of scrambles with a side of hash browns.

"Turkey bacon?" she asked. "It's not as good as the real stuff, but I figure it qualifies somewhere..."

Ron grunted again and Shego put the plates in front of him. "I'll get you some silverware and a cup of coffee in a second." she told him, getting another grunt in response.

She got Ron his silverware and his coffee, then sat down with her own breakfast of a bowl of fruit with a cup of coffee for herself.

Silently they dined, until their dishes were empty and their cups drained. Rubbing his eye, Ron extended out his cup to Shego.

"Refill, please." he croaked.

"So you're alive." Shego said as she took his cup.

Ron merely grunted and ran a hand through his hair. "My eyelids feel like they're made out of sandpaper." he commented. "Why the hell do people _do_ that stuff?"

"Because they like that stuff?" asked Shego as she poured their coffee. "You seemed to like it well enough last night."

"It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter." Ron explained as Shego turned back with their cups.

"The idiots intimidate you?" she asked, sliding Ron's cup over to him.

Ron gingerly shook his head as he took his cup in his hands. "No, I didn't want to offend the guy giving us a ride." he explained. "He was the guy who offered me the bong."

"Ah." Shego said with a nod. "So, what did the guy look like?"

Ron blinked a couple of times before he spoke. "Ah, you know those little gray men you hear about?" Shego nodded. "Well, he looks like them, but about nine feet tall and he talks with a Rastafarian accent."

"You're kidding." Shego said, disbelief in her voice.

"I wish I was." Ron countered. "I can call him if you want..."

Shego shook her head. "No, that's okay." she said. "So, the idiots know an alien."

"Yeah." Ron said and took a sip of his coffee. "Apparently they go way back. He just happened to be making a pick up and they called him."

Shego arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Dare I ask as to what he was picking up?" she asked.

Ron grimaced as the answer came to mind. "Well, apparently, marijuana is a universal constant, and Earth also apparently grows the best stuff. He's importing it back to his people, along with some other stuff."

"Other stuff?" Shego asked.

"Porn, and beer." Ron stated flatly.

Shego scratched her head as she thought over what he had said. "Why porn and beer?" she asked.

Ron scratched at an itch on his shoulder as he answered. "Well, Red Stripe is considered an exotic liquor, and porn has a very high profit ratio.

All he has to do is get one copy per piece, and then download it for a fee when he gets home."

"Oh." Shego said, surprised by Ron's answer.

Ron merely shrugged. "Hey, a guys gotta earn a living." he said.

"That reminds me." Shego said, snapping her fingers. "My mom called. She wants us over for dinner this weekend."

"Won't that mess up our plans for Spring Break?" Ron asked.

"Nah." Shego said. "I was planning on us not being able to leave till Sunday or so, so this actually works out."

"Oh, that's right." Ron said. "We're factoring in the supervillians."

"Bingo." Shego said. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"Go home, let my parents know that I'm still alive, sleep." was Ron's answer.

"Okay, but I'd recommend that you shower and wash your clothes before do that." Shego suggested. "You smell like you've had a night of carnal sins and other debauchery."

Ron looked down at himself. "Well, yeah, a shower probably would be a good idea..." he said.

Shego smiled. "Excellent. I'll join you." she said. "It'll help you recover from that hangover."

Ron's eyebrows arched. "I'm feeling better already." he said.

Oo000ooo000oO

Having ate, showered, and drank a couple of cups of coffee Kim actually began to feel human. A fresh change of clothes added to that feeling, so when she sat down on her bed and picked up her Kimmunicator, she had already framed a clear plan of action in her mind on what to do about Dr Director's inquiry into Shego's love life.

Thumbing through the menu, she selected Wade's entry and pressed 'connect'. The connecting logo flashed a few times and then Wade's face came onscreen.

"Hey, Kim." Wade said, instantly recognizing his long time friend. "What's up?"

"We have _got _to deal with Director's little inquiry into Ron and Shego." Kim explained.

Wade blinked in surprise at Kim's directness, then set his brain on track. "You sound like you have a plan." he said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we make it look like that this is all a bunch of rumors." Kim ventured. "You think that's doable?"

Wade sighed and clicked a few items on his desktop as he mulled over what Kim had said for a few moments.

"Well...'' he began. "I think we can pull it off... but, we'll have to take a look at what Global Justice's original data was that caused them to start this investigation." Wade added. "that way we can figure out the best way to throw them off the trail."

"Sound's like I'll have to go pay them a visit." Kim said, but Wade shook his head.

"We won't have go that far..." he said. "There's a couple of their techs that owe me a couple of favors. I can ask them for a copy of their data."

"Okay." Kim said. "I'll be available all day, so beep me when you get it."

"I will." Wade said before breaking the connection.

Dropping the Kimmunicator on the bed, Kim leaned back and picked up the book lying on her nightstand.

Oo000ooo000oO

Betty Director leaned back in her chair as the recording finished and drummed her fingers on her knees.

"Well, now, that certainly confirmed my hunch, now didn't it?" she commented.

"So what do you suggest we do?" came Du's voice from the speakerphone.

"Right now, we do nothing." Betty said. "But collect evidence and build our case."

"We've got enough evidence here for a conviction." Du pointed out. "Just throwing something out there."

"Actually, we don't." Betty countered.

"How, so ma'am?" Du asked.

"B3S." was Betty's answer. "Remember, they're friends with Team Possible. When it comes to derailing prosecutions, they are the masters. How do you think they've stayed out of jail for long?"

"She's right, Will." Valentine chimed in. "We pick up team Possible now, odd's are, within a week all of our evidence will have disappeared, along with our witnesses."

"I see." Du said. "I forgot to account for them."

"You've never had to deal with them." Betty said. "You _have _to account for them, or everything will get blown to hell."

"So, how do we do this?" asked Du.

"Like I said, we'll gather out evidence, build our case." Betty said. "I want to know where Shego is living, so we can grab her there, preferably with Mr Stoppable there as well. I want everything to be iron clad, and when we do this, we're going to make it public, so those morons cant just sweep it under the rug with out getting themselves into hot water."

"I see." was Du's reply. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"If I think of anything, I'll let you know.' Betty said and broke the connection. "This is going to be a long and exacting investigation." she muttered.

Meanwhile, half a continent away, the trilling of a cordless telephone handset was answered with a growl.

"What the fuck do you want?" Andrew growled, throwing an arm over his eyes as the mid morning sun peeked in through his window.

"Good morning to you too, Andrew." Rally responded from the other end. "You sound bright eyed and bushy tailed today. What did you do, get into a drinking contest with Chris?"

"No." Andrew croaked. "We got a ride from Gizzy."

"Well, that would explain why my car is on the roof." Rally quipped.

Andrew pulled his arm away as what Rally had said penetrated through his sleep fogged and hangover mangled brain. "Roof?" he asked. "Your _car_ is on the roof?"

"Yes."

Squinting up at the ceiling, Andrew blinked a couple of times. "I'm afraid to ask, but what else did we do?"

"Well, the Hyperbird is parked the Shelby's place, and I found my CZ detail stripped on my dresser." Rally answered. "So, other than that, nothing major."

For a fleeting moment, Andrew felt relief which was quickly replaced by a slight dread.

"If that's all that happened, I'm worried about what did and to who." Andrew said, grimacing as he pushed himself up onto one elbow.

"I haven't seen anything on the news..." Rally said hopefully.

"That doesn't mean anything." Andrew said, rubbing his eyes and feeling the dryness and itchiness fade as his enhancement kicked. "We did something to somebody, and it's going to bite us on the ass eventually."

"Speaking of bites, what are we going to do about Becky?" Rally asked.

Andrew grimaced and rubbed his eyes again. "Craap... I forgot about her." he said. "Well, for one thing, we can't tell Chris's baby momma about it. She'll kill us."

"Uhh... I already told May about what happened..." Rally pointed out.

"Other one." Andrew corrected her. "Integra."

"Oh."

Andrew nodded, despite rally being on the other end of a phone rather than being there in person. "Yeah, 'oh' is right. She hears about this, and the next thing we know we're gonna have Big Al phasing through the wall and I'm not entirely sure we can kill him."

"So what do we do?" Rally asked.

Andrew thought for a few moments as he squinted at the clock. Blurry as they were, he thought the display said 9:45 AM.

"We'll keep her here for the time being." Andrew said. "Until she learns how to control herself. Then we'll figure out something."

"That's it?" Rally asked. "No offense Andrew, but that doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"Well it's the only one we've got." Andrew shot back. "Besides, Right now, she's under Maggies control, so she won't be hurting anyone without our say so."

"Oh, that just makes me feel sooo much better." Rally deadpanned.

"Hey, Big Al, remember?" Andrew pointed out. "Causing trouble is the _last_ thing she's gonna be doing."

Rally sighed and Andrew could almost picture her rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Alright." she said. "But we've got to think up something, something permanent. I don't think you and Chris want to sit on her for all of eternity."

"Hey, if worse comes to worse, we've got that cold iron room in the basement..." Andrew suggested.

"ANDREW!"

Oo000ooo000oO

Andrew was just starting whip up something in the way of breakfast when he heard Chris's bedroom door open, followed by the heavy thud of his footsteps as he stomped to the bathroom mixed in with an occasional irritated grunt and incoherent grumbling before the bathroom door slammed.

A few minutes after that, and the bathroom door opened again and this time the footsteps were much louder as he was going down the stairs. Seconds after reaching the foot of the stairs, Chris stomped into the kitchen, looking like a very irritated and homicidal caveman clad in black sweatpants.

"Caffeine." Chris grunted as he headed for the large stainless steel Bun-o-matic urn on the counter.

"Morning Chris." Andrew said cheerfully.

"Fuck you." Chris growled as he took his mug from the rack.

"Would you like some toast?" the toaster asked.

"Fuck you." Chris growled again as he started fill his mug.

"Or maybe a bagel? Or perhaps an English muffin?" the toaster asked.

Chris's growl went from irritated and homicidal to enraged and genocidal, and Andrew could have sworn his partners eyes glowed red as he turned towards the offending kitchen appliance.

"Ah, why don't you let Chris get some caffeine in his system before you ask him that?" Andrew suggested, hoping to head off the looming argument. The last time Chris and the toaster had gone at it, the kitchen and a couple of load bearing walls had been severely damaged.

"Alright..." the toaster said in a defeated tone.

Chris snorted once, scratched the stubble on his cheeks, and sat down at the table with his coffee.

Oo000ooo000oO

Bonnie woke up with a dry, scratchy, throat, a coat of fur on her tongue, the pleasant soreness she got from getting lain, and a soft warm body lying next to her.

Cracking open an eye, she immediately regretted it and grimaced as the sun stabbed through her eye and into her brain. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she clapped a hand over her eyes and tried again, this time shading them.

By doing this, she was able to adjust her eyes to the light and get a look at her surroundings. She was in her room, which had been put more or less back together, and Tara was the warm body snuggled up next to her.

A peek under the covers revealed that she and her girlfriend were both naked, which confirmed for her the 'got laid' feeling. As she looked around the room again, Bonnie noticed a black bikini top draped over the vanity mirror, and what looked like it's bottom draped over the foot board.

"_Okay... just what did we _do_ last night?" _thought Bonnie as she glanced at Tara. _"I know that it's almost Spring Break, but Colorado is a little too cold for that this time of year-"_

Bonnie's train of thought immediately derailed as what had happened over the last forty eight hours came back to her.

"_..."_Bonnie thought in a rush "..._and then we got picked up by a flying saucer which was being flown by a bunch of alien Rastafarian's, we both got a massive contact high, and then we..."_

Bonnie's eyes went wide as what she and Tara had did then, and then she blushed a deep, deep, red.

"Oh God..." she whispered. "I hope they didn't record that..."

"Whazzzat?" Tara asked, her voice half muffled by Bonnies shoulder.

"Tara!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You're awake."

"Nnnh...yeah." was Tara's response. Scrunching up her eyes against the daylight she lifted her head slightly. "Wha' time izzit?"

Bonnie lifted her head and looked over the pillow at the clock on her nightstand. "It's going on a quarter after eleven." she announced after reading the time.

"Ohh. "kay..." was Tara's response, which she then followed with a groan.

"You okay?" asked Bonnie.

"No." Tara answered. "Tummy hurts. Think I ate too much."

"I don't feel good either." Bonnie told her. "I think I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Nnkay."

For several moments they lay there, enjoying the peaceful solitude of the empty house. Then Tara broke the silence.

"Bonnie?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up..."

Oo000ooo000oO

Once he had showered, dried himself off, put some clean clothes on, and had another cup of coffee, Ron felt immensely better thanks to the recuperative powers of a hot hot shower along with getting some action with his girlfriend.

"You ready?" Shego asked as she finished buttoning her shirt.

"Yeah." Ron said, scratching at a patch of dry skin on the back of his neck.

"Lets go then..." Shego said right before Ron's Kimmunicator sounded. "Oh, for the love of fuck, what does she want _now_?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't know." Ron answered as he took his Kimmunicator out of his pocket. "You mind if I take this?" he asked, waggling the Kimmunicator.

"Go ahead." Shego said with a wave of her hand. "I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

Thumbing the talk button, Ron held up the Kimmunicator. "What's up, KP?" he asked.

"Ron, You got a minute?" Kim asked as she came onscreen. "I want to talk to you about the Dr Director sitch."

"Ahh..." Ron said and scratched the back of his head. "Can it wait a few minutes, Kim? Shego was about to take me home from her place."

"Oh." Kim said, surprised. "Sorry Ron. Call me when you get home."

"Sure thing, KP." Ron said, and broke the connection. "Shego, I'm ready." he called out as he headed into the living room.

Oo000ooo000oO

"For the love of God, People, _please _tell me we got triangulation on Stoppable..." Terry Heath yelled.

"How about triangulation, GPS, _and_ time stamp?" a tech asked, calling a window up on the room's wall screen showing the relevant data.

Terry gave an explosive sigh of relief and looked upwards. "Nikki, if I wasn't married, I'd kiss you." he told the tech.

"Aww..." Nikki said as Terry dialed Dr Director.

Oo000ooo000oO

Wade sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Okay. It's done." he said. "Global Justice knows."

"Good." the electronically distorted voice of Evans said over his computer.

"You happy now?" Wade asked suddenly, looking up at his computer. "Now that I've sold my two best friends down the river?"

Evans chuckled, in a way that Wade was sure was probably mirthless but thanks to the voice scrambling sounded flat and inhuman.

"Mr Load, you and your friends are way too useful to just throw away..." was Evans answer.

Wade felt a chill go down the back of his spine when Evans said that. When a man like the Sargent says something like that, it's never a good sign...

Oo000ooo000oO

Bursting through the doors, Claire Redfield skidded to a stop in front of the dozens of Umbrella guards, their AK 47's leveled and aimed right at her.

Her heart was a brass drum pounding in her chest as she swept her gaze over the guards and the hopelessness of her situation. Thats when she happened to notice the two gas cylinders in the background, the ones with the explosion hazard markers on them, and all of a sudden, her situation didn't seem so bad at all.

Relaxing her stance, Claire made to look like she was giving up, and released her grip on her Hi-Power. She let it fall for one heartbeat, then threw herself down onto her back. The guards reacted, shifting their aim as they tried to reacquire her over their iron sights.

On her way down, Claire snatched her pistol out of midair and used muscle memory to aim. She fired twice, shooting between two of th guards and striking the gas cylinders right in the regulators, the 9mm hollowpoints rupturing them.

At that point, highly volatile gas under high pressure vented to the atmosphere, mixing with the oxygen before it hit the sparks thrown off by the ruptured regulators. The resulting explosion took out the guards, and Claire, lying prone on the floor and shielded by the bodies of the hapless guards, was unharmed.

She looked at the guards for a moment, then motion out of the corner of her eye made her whip her Browning around and she found herself holding a Hispanic man at gunpoint.

As she looked at the man over her sights, Claire realized two things. One, he was holding a Desert Eagle, and two, she was in slide lock.

"Hold it." the man growled as a most unlady like curse ricocheted through her mind.

Oo000ooo000oO

End, Doppler Effect.

Author's note: And so ends Doppler Effect. Now, first of all, the story WILL continue. However, when I pick it back up, it will be taking place _after_ the events in Code Impossible. If you want to know everything that happens Kim and Ron on Rockfort Island, go yell at IsrealBauman to finish it.

In the meantime, I'll working on a bunch of one shots, Bad Moon Rising, and a miniseries involving B3S's time in Raccoon City. Not to mention trying to keep these damn plot bunnies from overrunning my apartment.

That reminds me, anybody know a good shotgun load for plot bunnies? The damn thing's eat buckshot like cornflakes and I'm afraid to use slugs 'cause of my neighbors, so any advice would be welcome.


End file.
